Les Crocs d'un homme
by Nauss
Summary: En rentrant à Londres, John Watson découvre que des humains ont décidé qu'ils pouvaient maintenant se transformer en loup, qu'ils ont en fait toujours existé, que personne n'a l'air de trouver ça bizarre et, surtout, que contrarier leurs plans et tuer l'un des leurs n'est vraiment, vraiment pas une bonne idée. On l'y reprendra, à vouloir sauver la vie d'une gosse...
1. Prologue

Vous aimez les histoires de loups ? Oui ? Non ? Moi non plus, à la base :) Et puis celle-là m'est tombée dessus de toute la puissance de ses 150 000 mots et 28 chapitres, prologue et épilogue compris, alors vous comprenez, il a fallu que je la mène jusqu'au bout.

* * *

 **HELLO !**

(Qui c'est qui voulait répondre à ses reviews avant de publier une nouvelle histoire mais qui n'a pas pris le temps de le faire ? :D C'est pour bientôt, promis !)

Aaaaaalors... Vous dire que je suis contente d'ENFIN publier cette histoire est une litote. Ca fait juste depuis décembre 2015 qu'elle est commencée, je l'ai terminée en novembre 2017, j'ai sué sang et eau pour faire tenir quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent ensemble et il reste des défauts, mais NAFOUTRE, j'ai envie de la publier et ne plus en parler ;p (Non mais en vrai, je l'aime)

Ce que vous trouverez dans cette histoire (avec, entre autres, quelques **warning** ) : Des êtres humanoïdes qui ont la capacité de se transformer en loup (oui, c'est quand même le principe de base) parfaitement civilisés, des humains lambda qui n'ont rien demandé à personne, un genre d'enquête, **du sang, de la violence un peu,** parce que j'aime pas quand il y en a trop et que c'est gratuit et climat d'enquête tendue oblige : **quelques morts** (ceci n'est PAS une deathfic), un **micro-poil de sexe** aussi (mais, franchement, c'est pas le but). Vous trouverez pour finir du Mystrade et du Johnlock.

Ce que vous ne trouverez pas : Des êtres humanoïdes qui se transforment en loups à tout bout de champ juste parce qu'ils le peuvent, des notions de castes au sein d'une meute d'hommes-loups, pas même de meutes d'ailleurs, le pouvoir de vie ou de mort d'un loup sur l'autre pour des raisons de domination quelconque, des notions de loups alpha... Bref, mes loups sont globalement bien éduqués, civilisés et égalitaires, sauf exception puisque la connerie est sans doute la chose la plus universelle à l'humanité, et puis comment je pourrais écrire mon enquête, si tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil ? Non, mais parce que les humains sont des loups comme les autres...

Bien, je pense que j'ai fait le tour... J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

 **MERCI à Nalou pour sa super bêta ! Plein de bisous, ma belle !**

Sur ce, je vous laisse sur le prologue qui est un bon résumé de mes indications précédentes, quelque part.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les Crocs d'un homme**

Prologue **  
**

.

La bête immobile grognait, babines retroussées, ses yeux rougeoyants fixés sur la fillette. Celle-ci, tremblant de tout son corps, amorça un pas en arrière, piétinant la neige et les cheveux de la poupée qu'elle avait tenue contre elle encore quelques secondes plus tôt. La bête passa en position d'attaque. Les adultes aux alentours, passants ahuris, observaient, hypnotisés, incapables d'effectuer le moindre geste.

 _Un loup en plein centre-ville ?_

Sortant de sa propre stupeur momentanée, John s'empara de son couteau à cran d'arrêt dans la poche de son jean, le déplia d'un mouvement sec et s'élança en avant. Un _clac_ lugubre résonna dans la rue étrangement silencieuse quand sa canne abandonnée tomba sur les pavés. Au même instant, le loup sautait de toute la puissance de ses pattes arrière sur la petite fille qui poussa un hurlement perçant.

La mâchoire énorme se referma sur l'avant-bras que l'enfant avait placé devant son visage. Simultanément, le couteau de John s'enfonça dans la carotide de l'animal qu'il avait saisi par les poils rêches de son cou et qu'il tirait en arrière de toutes ses forces.

Projections rouges sur blanc.

La bête glapit, se débattit quelques secondes puis s'effondra. John employa toute sa force à la retenir pour éviter qu'elle n'écrase l'enfant, avant de rejeter la carcasse sur le côté. Immédiatement, il se laissa tomber à genoux près de la gamine qui s'était recroquevillée, les fesses dans la neige et pleurait silencieusement en tenant son bras blessé serré contre son manteau noir.

« Tu vas bien ?

John se sentit chamboulé par l'effroi et la détresse qui brillaient dans les immenses yeux verts, sous les longs cheveux sombres.

– Laisse-moi regarder ton bras, d'accord ? Je suis docteur. J'ai soigné des gens à la guerre, alors je sais de quoi je parle !

La petite hésita, mais le ton confiant et fanfaron de cet adulte au doux sourire qui se prenait décidément très au sérieux la convainquit apparemment de lâcher prise. Elle écarta son bras droit pour laisser John manipuler l'autre doucement, sursautant et glapissant quand il lui faisait mal. Il observa, enleva son écharpe de son cou et l'enroula autour du membre de l'enfant en serrant suffisamment pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang. La petite trembla plus fort et gémit piteusement. Des larmes grosses comme des perles roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

– C'est bon. Il est cassé et il faudra nettoyer la plaie, mais tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien, maintenant. D'accord ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête, ses grands yeux verts insondables et humides beaucoup trop sérieux pour une fillette de son âge.

Les quelques témoins de la scène s'étaient approchés et formaient à présent un cercle autour du médecin et de la petite fille couverts de sang. Certains appelaient la police, d'autres les secours. John entendit plus ou moins les félicitations pour son courage et ses réflexes alors qu'il tentait de rassurer l'enfant ( _« Tu t'appelles comment ?_ _–_ _Nonoké. – C'est joli, ça, Nonoké. »_ ). Il essayait de ne pas penser que son retour forcé à Londres aurait pu mieux se passer et qu'il aurait pu ne pas avoir à tuer un loup une semaine seulement après être rentré en Angleterre alors que, tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était se rendre à un rendez-vous médical avant de courir les agences immobilières dans ses moyens.

Un loup, bordel de merde. Dans Londres. Un foutu loup.

Soudain, un homme parmi les badauds l'interrompit dans ses pensées en poussant un cri de stupeur et désignant le cadavre de la bête que John avait abandonné pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Le médecin sursauta en même temps que la petite fille. Il fronça les sourcils, regarda le bras tendu, l'index au bout, puis ses yeux poursuivirent dans la direction indiquée. Pour tomber, ronds d'incrédulité, sur le cadavre ensanglanté.

Celui d'un homme et non d'une bête.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage...**

 **Et je vous dis à vendredi prochain ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien, profitez du soleil torride (ou de la pluie, pour les chanceux de ce monde) et soyez heureux !**

 **Des zoobs**

Nauss


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello les copaines !**

Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire ! Admamu-Satsuki, Zo, Sasa, Reapersis, Almayen (j'espère que tu as de nouveau accès à ton compte...), Elie, Nuda Veritas, Adalas, Mimi, Chapaf, Cherina et Mariloo !

Merci à NALOU de mon coeur pour sa bêta (j'ai fait masse de modifs depuis sa relecture sur ce chapitre, si des fautes restent, je les proclame miennes) !

Et j'ai oublié sur le prologue : merci beaucoup à odea qui a été la première à relire cette histoire et qui m'a confirmé qu'elle valait le coup d'être remaniée et publiée !

Le bisounoursage étant terminé, bonne lecture :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 1  
**

Le procès eut lieu le cinq mars, soit trois mois plus tard.

C'était très rapide. Trop, avait pensé John lorsque sa convocation était arrivée. Quelqu'un quelque part avait dû tirer des ficelles… Il avait d'abord craint que ce soit à son désavantage, mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait affirmer qu'on ne lui avait pas mis le moindre bâton dans la canne.

De toute façon, tout jouait en sa faveur : les témoins étaient somme toute relativement nombreux pour un homicide, une victime potentielle avait été sauvée, l'homme tué dans l'action — un dénommé Alistair Olson et c'était particulièrement désagréable de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il avait seulement cru être une bête sauvage et féroce — était connu des forces de l'ordre pour faire partie d'une famille de loups. Une famille de loups, se répétait régulièrement John, pour essayer de comprendre _._

À vrai dire, il s'était senti pris dans un tourbillon d'informations et d'actions qu'il parvenait à peine à saisir et il avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas avec son sentiment de déconnexion totale par rapport au reste du monde qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir seul dans cette affaire. Il y avait déjà la chance inouïe que représentaient des témoins pour confirmer ses dires. Il avait aussi bénéficié de la sympathie de l'inspecteur de police qui avait fait de la rue de l'agression sa scène de crime. Le fait que son avocate connaissait parfaitement son travail avait finalement été un atout non-négligeable — quoique dans ces circonstances, n'importe quel juriste aurait pu le tirer d'affaire. Après tout, il avait sauvé une enfant et peut-être bien d'autres personnes en neutralisant cet homme manifestement dangereux qui, de plus, était alors un loup...

C'était ça, surtout, qui dérangeait John. Il avait déjà tué des hommes. Ça n'avait rien d'agréable, surtout quand les dégâts collatéraux n'étaient pas prévus, mais ça avait été son métier. Après y avoir été dûment entraîné, il avait très vite appris à ne pas faire de sentiment lorsque la vie d'un ennemi, la sienne ou celle d'un civil était en jeu. Mais tuer un loup qui était en fait un homme… Ça faisait plus que le déranger, à vrai dire. Ça mettait sens dessus dessous son monde et ses convictions profondes concernant ce qui l'entourait.

Même après trois mois, il se souvenait encore très précisément que Lestrade, l'inspecteur, avait été obligé de lui répéter « Oui, c'était un loup, mais quand ils sont tués sous leur forme animale, ils reprennent apparemment leur forme humaine. Oui, Monsieur, c'était un loup et maintenant c'est un homme. Mort. Vous pourriez répondre à mes questions, à présent ? »

Même après trois mois, même alors qu'il sortait du Palais de Justice avec enfin une reconnaissance de circonstances atténuantes largement suffisantes pour que son acte soit considéré comme de l'assistance à personne en danger et de la légitime défense contre un être conscient non humain, John ne parvenait pas à intégrer cette donnée.

 _J'ai tué un loup et c'est le cadavre d'un homme qui a été emmené à la morgue._

« Alors, John, soulagé ?

Le sourire de Lestrade l'atteignit alors que l'homme passait l'arche imposante du Royal Court of Justice — écrasante, dirait même John, comme le reste du bâtiment grandiose. Un timide soleil printanier perçait les nuages et posait ses rayons diaphanes sur la route encombrée, devant lui. John venait de serrer la main de son avocate pour la remercier de son travail et de sortir du tribunal sans savoir exactement de quoi serait constitué la suite de sa vie, maintenant que cette histoire sordire était derrière lui.

Tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant, c'était qu'il se sentait soulagé d'échapper enfin à l'ambiance de luxe froid et solennel qui l'avait accueilli pendant ces quelques heures de procès. Même sa respiration lui semblait plus profonde alors qu'il laissait derrière lui les sols de mosaïque dont la délicatesse lui avait donné la sensation d'être un lilliputien réalisant des cent pas angoissés sur une immense table en marqueterie fine et sophistiquée pendant la délibération des jurés. Les longues arches fines soutenant le plafond et les portraits immenses d'emperruqués donnaient au lieu une majesté et une intensité qui avaient semblé souffler désagréablement à l'oreille du petit soldat blessé, toujours accusé d'homicide, que le bâtiment n'avait pour seul but et volonté que de l'engloutir, le mâcher et le digérer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui. Il lui avait semblé perdre quelques centimètres supplémentaires lorsqu'il s'était tordu le cou pour observer les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les vitraux bleus des hautes croisées. Ils se fondaient à cette lumière irréelle sous le plafond qui lui évoquait le doigt divin. Et rien ne lui indiquait alors si la main était celle d'un dieu vengeur ou miséricordieux.

Maintenant qu'il sortait du Palais de Justice en s'appuyant sur sa canne et se retournait pour répondre à l'inspecteur de police, captant en arrière-plan les traits fins du large bâtiment, il admettait que les tourelles et les pics donnaient au bâtiment une aura de sagesse et d'intemporalité, comme sa rosace en pierre et en vitrail. Une cathédrale, voilà à quoi il lui faisait penser. Voilà pourquoi il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Ce qui tombait bien, c'était que, comme venait de le sous-entendre Lestrade, il n'aurait plus à le fréquenter avant un bout de temps — ni même de toute sa vie, avec un peu de chance.

– Salut, Greg, répondit John en lui serrant la main. Je... J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que cette histoire est terminée ! Mais oui, soulagé.

– Tu as le temps pour un petit café ? J'ai pris ma matinée exprès pour voir le procès. J'étais pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Il faut fêter ça !

L'inspecteur ne l'avait pas seulement pris en sympathie, trois mois plus tôt. Il était devenu ce qui était le plus proche d'un ami pour John, surtout après cinq ans passés au front à l'autre bout du monde sans qu'il ait cherché à garder réellement contact avec qui que ce soit. Alors le médecin se laissa entraîner en s'appuyant sur sa canne vers un pub, l'Edgard Wallace qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, mais qui avait l'intérêt incontestable de se situer dans la rue voisine. Greg avait raison : il fallait célébrer le verdict de cette affaire qui avait secoué tout Londres.

L'histoire de l'homme-loup attaquant une petite fille avait fait le tour des journaux et son propre visage s'était étalé sur quelques Unes comme celui d'un héros. Les photos avaient été prises le soir de l'agression. On y voyait son air hébété sous les giclées de sang, expression qui ne l'avait en gros plus quitté ces trois derniers mois. Ce matin, le public dans la salle du procès lui avait semblé sensiblement plus fourni qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il n'y avait reconnu aucun de ses proches, évidemment.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire, « ses proches » ? C'était tout à la fois étrange et prévisible de voir que les individus qui auraient pu se sentir éventuellement concernés par son sort ne s'étaient finalement pas montrés. John n'avait pas cherché à les contacter pour parler de toute cette histoire, ceci dit, alors sans doute n'était-ce pas totalement leur faute.

Peut-être devrait-il prendre des nouvelles de Harry et éventuellement lui en donner. Elle restait sa sœur, après tout… Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis son retour sur Londres, de même qu'elle n'en avait pas pris — pas plus que lorsqu'il était déployé en Afghanistan, d'ailleurs. Leur relation chaotique était telle que le silence demeurait sans doute l'état le plus confortable entre eux. Qui sait si elle n'avait pas déménagé ou changé de numéro de téléphone, ou bien les deux, depuis leur dernier échange quelques années plus tôt, de toute façon…

John haussa les épaules pour lui-même et s'assit devant les deux bières que Lestrade avait commandées pour eux — autant pour le « café » du matin — et prélevées du comptoir en vieux bois ciré et en marbre noir juste assez foncé pour convenir à l'ambiance chaleureuse et simple du pub quasiment vide. En détaillant les innombrables dessous-de-verres en cartons punaisés sur chaque surface plane des mur et du plafond en guise de décoration, l'ancien soldat caressa distraitement de ses doigts le verre assez frais pour que des gouttes d'eau condensées en tapissent les parois extérieures.

– Tu vas pouvoir retourner à la clinique en tant qu'homme innocenté ! Et en tant que héros ! le relança Greg, l'air presque plus satisfait que John du verdict unanime des jurés.

– Content de savoir que tout est fini, grimaça l'ancien militaire.

Il se laissa choir contre le dossier de sa chaise, but une gorgée désaltérante de sa brune. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir dégluti qu'il releva intérieurement que Lestrade n'avait pas approuvé avec bonhomie comme il aurait dû le faire. Au contraire, en reportant son attention sur lui, John voyait parfaitement la contracture de sa mâchoire et ce qui semblait être un certain malaise pas tout à fait masqué par son sourire forcé.

Une irritation légère fit sa place dans la poitrine de John alors que son inconscient estimait comme tout à fait blasphématoire de se sentir tendu dans un pub.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Greg ?

La forme était une question, mais le ton signifiait clairement _Je sais qu'il y a un problème, alors crache._

L'inspecteur hésita, ouvrit la bouche, y porta finalement sa bière, prit son temps pour avaler sa gorgée, reposa lentement la pinte.

– Hum... Tu sais, la gamine que tu as sauvée, commença-t-il passant un index à l'ongle consciencieusement rongé sur le rebord de son verre.

– Oui ?

Une anxiété qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de garder tapie au fond de lui se manifestait et enflait dans sa poitrine à chaque nouveau tour que le doigt de Lestrade exécutait sur le verre, construisant paresseusement son nid dans sa poitrine à la place de la brève irritation précédente.

– Elle... C'est une louve, elle aussi.

Greg s'interrompit, but une nouvelle gorgée d'ambrée, le regard fuyant, évitant volontairement les yeux bleu foncé de son ami pour leur préférer la jeune femme qui passait dans la rue à ce même instant.

John revit les grands yeux verts trop sérieux.

– Je... D'accord. Et ? Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment des hommes ont appris à se transformer en loups en l'espace de ces cinq années que j'ai passé, moi, en Afghanistan, mais c'est une information que j'ai été contraint de classer dans le champ des possibles. La petite est une louve aussi. Très bien. Visiblement pour vous autres, un être humain qui a la capacité de se changer en canidé hirsute, ça semble vraisemblable. Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait, que cette gamine en soit une aussi ?

– Non, John, j'ai déjà essayé de t'expliquer cent fois — au moins. C'est pas un truc qui « s'apprend », c'est un truc de famille. C'est génétique. Ça fait des générations qu'on sait qu'il y a des familles d'Hommes-loups...

– _Non, Greg,_ le singea John. J'ai fait des études de médecine, j'ai étudié la génétique et je peux t'assurer que ça n'a rien de normal que ces personnes aient cette capacité. C'est pas le genre de transformation qui s'inscrit dans le génome, ça ! On m'a jamais parlé d'allèles lupins !

– Toujours est-il qu'on le sait depuis toujours, au moins dans certains locaux de la police — les miens — et à un niveau gouvernemental. Parce qu'ils ont beau ne jamais se transformer en animal, en gros — plus depuis des centaines d'années en tout cas — les loups sont plus ou moins organisés en meutes. Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui, mais il fallait voir ça comme des… des familles, dans le sens d'entités de pouvoirs. Et ça a régulièrement dégénéré en guerres d'influence par le passé… Des guerres cachées et sournoises à base de règlements de compte entre loups, que certains réac' complètement tarés font perdurer aujourd'hui. Ça reste… plus ou moins toléré dans leur organisation, même par ceux qui n'y prennent plus part. Ça n'empêche pas d'ouvrir des enquêtes quand ça arrive, même si, « étrangement », on ne trouve jamais le coupable. On a des archives sur des familles dont les premiers exploits sanguinaires ont été recensés dès le douzième siècle, sachant que les écrits plus vieux ont probablement été perdus. Tu as raté l'info quand c'est sorti du silence il y a quatre ans et demi parce que tu étais au front et que tu ne te tenais apparemment pas vraiment renseigné sur ce qui se passait ici. Mais comme le gouvernement est constitué pour moitié d'hommes-loups depuis des lustres et que leurs collègues humains les plus hauts placés le savaient déjà mais étaient tenus au silence, ça n'a pas induit plus de changements que ça dans la société quand le secret a été éventé... À part la peur de l'opinion publique par rapport à cette info et le risque que ça...

John leva une main pour lui intimer le silence, soudain plus attentif. Un élément de ce que Gregory venait de lâcher s'inscrivait en gros derrière son front.

– Attends. Tu parles de familles, de vendetta, de luttes d'influence entre les loups et qui ont l'air de ne concerner qu'eux… T'es en train de me dire quoi, là ?

– Tu... t'es interposé au milieu d'un règlement de compte. Entre deux des plus vieilles familles de loups de Londres.

Vide. Blanc. Esprit comme du coton. Plusieurs fois, John tenta vainement de faire repartir son cerveau, comme il avait kické avec désespoir sa mobylette récalcitrante, il y a des années de cela.

– Attends. En quoi ça me concerne ? Je... oui, je me suis interposé, d'accord, mais…

Greg soupira.

– La famille de l'agresseur — la famille de l'homme que tu as tué, qui a brillé par son absence pendant ton procès — en a vraisemblablement après toi, maintenant.

Le vide, le blanc et le coton tintèrent en un sifflement strident, insupportable.

John observa le policier, bouche bée. Des hommes-loups, soit des types qui ressemblaient à n'importe qui, capables de se transformer en une meute de canidés agressifs, étaient susceptibles d'en avoir après lui. La guerre avait décidé de le suivre à la maison, visiblement.

– C'est… Enfin, je veux dire… commença John en cherchant ses mots. C'est vraiment le cas ou c'est juste une possibilité ?

– J'ai peur que ce soit le cas, répondit Lestrade avec l'air d'avoir envie d'être partout sauf dans ce pub avec lui. J'ai placé deux de mes agents en garde discrète pour suivre tes déplacements — désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien — et ils ont repéré un certain nombre de personnes qui te suivaient également. Et je ne te parle pas d'admirateurs emballés à l'idée qu'un de ces s _ales clebs_ , comme ils les appellent, ait été mis hors-jeu. Les loups ont repéré mes hommes, ça ne fait pas de doute. Ils sont bien meilleurs que les humains en pistage, mais on a quand même pu établir certaines certitudes... Certaines de ces personnes qui te suivent sont clairement identifiées comme des membres des familles lupines recensées dans nos fichiers. Les autres pourraient être des hommes-loups inconnus de nos services — c'est le cas de la majorité de la population des loups.

Vertige. John agrippa par réflexe le bord de la table rendue légèrement collante par des générations de consommations qui avaient un jour ou l'autre laissé une trace de leur passage, alors que sa vision se brouillait pendant une seconde. Il secoua la tête.

– Alors... C'était pour ça, la matinée de congé, Greg ? Rien à voir avec l'idée de boire un… café entre potes, mais la nécessité de me prévenir que je suis suivi par des loups ?

John se passa une main sur le visage, l'arrêtant quelques secondes au niveau des yeux, espérant que la pression du bout de ses doigts sur ses paupières lui rendrait une certaine clarté d'esprit. Ou ferait disparaître toute cette histoire. Ou que, lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, Lestrade crierait _Poisson d'avril !_

– Attends, tu as dit des membres « des » familles de loups recensées... Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? C'est pas seulement celle de la famille d'Olson qui m'en veut ?

– Non. C'est tous les loups. Tous les clans.

– Même... Même celle à laquelle appartient la gamine que j'ai sauvée ? Ils... Ils pourraient vouloir me protéger, peut-être ? En remerciements ?

Un homme avait le droit de rêver. John y crut le temps de poser la question, mais fut coupé net dans son espoir naïf par le regard sombre de l'inspecteur depuis l'autre côté de la table.

– Non, John. Les... Les hommes-loups sont très fiers. Le fait qu'un humain soit intervenu dans leurs histoires de querelles ancestrales... Hem. Ton intervention n'a pas exactement été jugée comme bénéfique par la famille de la petite. Ça serait plutôt une humiliation. Les loups se battent entre eux. Ils nous sont supérieurs sur beaucoup de plans. Vraiment. Et savoir qu'un simple humain, un brave couillon valeureux a empêché une de leurs sempiternelles vengeances de s'accomplir... Ça ne fait plaisir à personne. Surtout avec cette crainte de ce que les êtres humains peuvent penser de leur existence et l'idée qu'ils puissent ne pas accepter l'existence des loups, maintenant qu'ils sont connus — même s'ils font partie de notre société depuis toujours.

– Wow. Ils ont l'air charmants, mesura John avant de soupirer. Donc... Pas d'espérance de protection ?

– … Non. Pas de la part des loups civils, en tout cas.

Le regard brun de l'inspecteur en face de lui s'assombrit plus encore. Et pour John, soudain, toute chaleureusement revêtue de boiseries et de dessous-de-verres qu'elle puisse être, la pièce devint franchement froide.

– Et il y a encore autre chose. Il y a autre chose, hein, Greg ?

John ne savait même plus à quoi s'attendre. Mais c'était certain, l'expression du flic ne mentait pas : non seulement il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler des loups, mais les mauvaises nouvelles n'étaient pas terminées.

– En fait... Ils font partie d'une espèce différente de la nôtre. Non, ne m'interromps pas. Je sais que tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont des différences qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous et tout ça... Mais c'est un fait. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'ils se considèrent eux-mêmes. Supérieurs aux simples humains, je te l'ai dit. Ils possèdent les avantages des deux espèces qui les caractérisent.

– D'accord. Et ?

John ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Lestrade confirme l'idée qui se déroulait paresseusement dans le coton de son esprit.

– Et tu as attaqué l'un des leurs, John. Ce n'est plus une histoire de famille. Ce n'est plus une affaire de vengeances folkloriques entre tribus.

– Je suis…

– Tu es devenu leur ennemi commun. »

Et juste comme ça, les opposants bien dessinés de la guerre en Afghanistan, ceux qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de cette ligne virtuelle et malgré tout géographique et sur lesquels il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il fallait tirer s'ils étaient à portée de vue et d'arme, semblèrent bien plus concrets et faciles à mater qu'une multitude de loups mortellement offensés qui évoluaient sous forme d'humains.

* * *

John ne savait pas comment ses pas l'avaient porté jusque chez lui, après cette discussion. Il n'avait aucun souvenir du chemin de retour. Lestrade l'avait raccompagné, se rappelait-il vaguement. Il s'était senti soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un portant une arme l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble dont il occupait partie du deuxième étage.

Il avait trouvé cet appartement quelques jours après avoir appris l'existence des hommes-loups, alors que, rentré sur Londres depuis une semaine, il se ruinait encore à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver un taudis abordable dans le centre. La propriétaire louait les différents étages, proposant des chambres et des salles de bains privées ainsi que des pièces communes – cuisine, salon – pour tous les habitants d'un même niveau. Le système était original, semblable à une colocation, mais pas tout à fait. Il était surtout le seul que John pouvait s'offrir, vu les prix exorbitants qu'affichaient les sites des agences de location qu'il avait consultés. Les loyers sur Londres n'avaient pas diminué depuis qu'il était parti en Afghanistan. Ça, au moins, ça n'avait pas changé.

Il payait donc depuis trois mois pour une chambre et une salle de bain personnelles acceptables et des communs qu'il partageait avec au moins une vieille femme, au deuxième étage de ce bâtiment sans le moindre signe distincitf, ni beau ni laid, ni neuf ni décrépi. Seul le nom d'Estelle Wood était indiqué sur la sonnette, au-dessus du sien. Il était cependant convaincu qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vivre avec lui et qu'elle partageait ses pièces privées, manifestement plus nombreuses que celles de John, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était qu'une impression, cependant. John n'avait aucun élément tangible pour le prouver et elle seule était présente chaque jour dans les communs.

En trois mois, il avait appris à se sentir relativement à l'aise dans le salon aux papiers peints vieillots et à l'atmosphère feutrée, comme dans la cuisine qui venait en enfilade. Cette dernière était fonctionnelle, suffisamment spacieuse pour coincer une table entre les plans de travail et les appareils de base, mais guère plus. John se sentait à vrai dire tellement à l'aise ici qu'il n'avait pas cherché un autre logement quand il avait trouvé son travail à la clinique et s'était mis à gagner un peu plus que ce que lui offrait sa pension militaire — rien de folichon, ce job : un bête quatre-vingt pour cent en tant que médecin généraliste de ville, un peu plan-plan entre les vaccins et les rhinopharyngites ; mais la tranquillité, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait après cinq ans d'urgence épuisantes, de membres arrachés et de shrapnel incrustés dans les chairs ? L'appartement donnait l'impression d'avoir été gardé intact depuis l'époque victorienne, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais tout autant que les murs et la décoration improbables, c'était l'ambiance générale dégagée par l'ensemble qui avait creusé un chemin directement dans ses pores, pour rentrer sous sa peau et lui donner cette sensation de _chez lui_ dès qu'il en respirait l'air.

L'impression que le salon était rangé était une vaste illusion : trois fauteuils, un canapé et quelques tables basses y avaient été placés de façon plus ou moins anarchique, avec comme seule logique les sièges qui faisaient face à la cheminée condamnée. Un sourire étirait régulièrement les lèvres de John lorsqu'il trouvait entre deux coussins ou sous un meuble des objets aussi insolites qu'animés, manifestement, puisqu'il s'était un jour assis sur un crâne humain alors qu'il était convaincu que son siège était totalement inoccupé, quelques heures plus tôt.

Quant aux lames et lamelles en verre qui s'amassaient parfois au bord de l'évier pendant plusieurs semaines avant de toutes disparaître en une nuit, il était convaincu qu'elles n'appartenaient pas à la vieille femme muette en forme de moineau ridé qu'était sa colocataire officielle. Sans même parler des mélodies de violons qui s'élevaient parfois des pièces privées d'Estelle Wood à des heures indues de la nuit, faisant grincer des dents les simples mortels aux obligations professionnelles incontournables et matinales. Inutile de dire que la dame toute tremblante ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de ces pièces. Elles étaient si magistralement réalisées et avec tant d'assurance que John n'était encore jamais parvenu à vouloir qu'elles se taisent, même au plein milieu de la nuit. Vivre dans cet appartement où l'improbable et l'intemporel se mariaient parfaitement lui faisait du bien, au milieu d'une Londres dans laquelle s'étaient improvisés des loups magiques et des technologies diaboliques liguées contre lui, jusque dans les caisses automatiques volontairement récalcitrantes et qui n'existaient résolument pas, cinq ans plus tôt, dans les magasins qui en oubliaient d'être réconfortants.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, même le crâne de bison transformé en luminaire kitchissime et accroché au mur du salon ne parvint pas à le détendre. Il traversa les communs et s'enferma dans sa chambre où il se laissa tomber assis sur son lit en prenant sa tête entre ses doigts. Puis il fit un bond pour farfouiller fébrilement dans le tiroir de son bureau. Sa respiration lui parut moins laborieuse quand la masse du métal froid de son arme de poing qu'il détenait de façon totalement illégale pesa au creux de ses doigts.

Il lança alors un regard traqué à la pièce autour de lui avec l'impression d'être pris au piège. Un lit, une armoire, une fenêtre, une table de nuit, un bureau, un lavabo, vierges de toutes décorations. Si impersonnels. C'était comme si les seuls lieux vivants de l'étage qu'il partageait avec ses mystérieux voisins se résumaient aux pièces communes.

Son regard coula de lui-même vers la porte derrière laquelle le reste du monde évoluait, sa colocataire comprise. Il trouvait assez incroyable de n'avoir rencontré personne d'autre que cette femme gentiment sénile. Le ou les autres habitants ne voulaient-ils purement et simplement pas se trouver en sa présence ? Au regard de ce que Greg venait de lui dire, cet accès de paranoïa lui parut moins extrême que d'habitude. Mais peut-être la vieille dame était-elle simplement très seule et vivait en solitaire, même si son état de santé ne semblait pas le permettre.

Bon. Un moineau ridé. Ça ne pouvait pas représenter un bien grand danger, si ? Surtout un moineau de vieille femme sénile.

John se secoua. Il était resté assis immobile, son arme entre les mains, pendant de trop nombreuses minutes. Peut-être même plusieurs quarts d'heure. Peut-être même assez pour que cela se transforme en heures, mais il n'était pas tout à fait certain de l'assumer. Déni ou non, il ne pouvait plus ignorer la sensation de faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Il s'ébroua, ne reconnaissant pas l'homme presque effrayé à l'idée de sortir de sa chambre qu'il aperçut dans le miroir.

C'était bien lui, pourtant. Avec des cheveux clairs qui avaient eu l'idée préjudiciable, depuis sa blessure, d'accueillir de fines mèches grises qui couraient comme des tranchées argentées au milieu du sable et qui avaient surtout profité des dernières heures pour devenir un vaste champ de mines à moitié explosées Il comptait aussi à présent de magnifiques valises sous les yeux, qui avaient toujours chargé son visage d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, mais qui semblaient s'être particulièrement chargées depuis le verdict du procès — ou, plus vraisemblablement, depuis la bière au pub. Son regard perdu, son visage pâle malgré le bronzage qui n'avait pas encore disparu — disparaîtrait-il jamais ? Il lui semblait que le soleil afghan l'avait marqué à vie — et ses épaules tendues sous son pull… Ce fichu miroir resterait intraitable, comprit-il dans un demi-sourire sans joie.

 _Pathétique. Dire que tu te pensais libre, à la sortie du tribunal..._

Quand il se décida à abaisser la poignée de porte qu'il regardait fébrilement entre ses doigts depuis de trop longues secondes, il tomba sur la vieille dame qui lui sourit gentiment. Il se prépara un toast et un œuf dur en lui rendant son sourire, malgré sa crispation générale teintée d'une paranoïa qu'il niait farouchement, elle aussi.

Il avait appris à apprécier cette vieille dame, présence silencieuse qui hantait les parties communes et les éclairait de ses sourires gratuits et illimités. Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, elle était assise devant une tasse remplie d'un thé qui devait être froid depuis des lustres, penchée sur une grille de mots croisés. John y jeta un coup d'œil, contint un soupir en voyant que les rares lettres qu'elle était parvenue à inscrire à l'intérieur des cases étaient à peine identifiables et n'approchaient en rien les réponses possibles. Quelle que soit la personne qui vivait avec cette femme, elle devait certainement prendre en charge toute sa vie. Ce devait être pesant. Enfin, tant qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse pour elle-même…

Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire rayonnant en lui attribuant des velléités cruciverbistes qu'il n'avait certainement pas et John sentit son cœur faire une embardée inattendue. Il posa sa main sur celle trop froide et parcheminée de la vieille femme et la serra doucement en essayant d'imprégner son visage de confiance et de chaleur. Elle émit un borborygme qui s'approchait d'un rire, le visage joyeux d'une petite fille transcendant ses traits ridés et John songea qu'elle n'était en fait pas vieille du tout.

Il se réfugia dans sa chambre pour manger son œuf et son pain. Et cette fois, il savait que c'était la tristesse plus que la peur qui l'avait fait battre en retraite.

Parce que, non, la vieille n'était pas vieille. Simplement usée. Très très usée.

* * *

Depuis la révélation de Lestrade quelques jours plus tôt, seul le poids de son arme dans sa poche pouvait rassurer John lorsqu'il marchait vers la clinique. Il contrôlait ses tremblements en carrant ses épaules, plus pour se convaincre lui-même de sa force que pour les autres. Il essayait aussi de ne pas détailler chaque visage qu'il croisait, de ne pas y lire les traits d'un loup… De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu ? Avaient-ils seulement des caractéristiques physiques qui les distinguaient des humains lambda ? John se souvenait des immenses yeux verts et sérieux et des cheveux noirs de la petite. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. De l'homme qu'il avait tué... il n'avait pas vu son visage humain. Il n'avait pas vu la vie l'animer. Il se souvenait de son pelage gris foncé, de ses crocs jaunes, de ses babines retroussées, de ses yeux noirs parcourus de veines rouges. Comme son sang. Il avait été énorme, pour un loup.

Le médecin dormait mal les nuits. Dans ses cauchemars, il voyait des yeux rouges et brillants qui l'observaient dans de sombres ruelles aveugles. Il entendait des grognements. Il courait sans parvenir à avancer pour tenter d'échapper à ces regards qui disparaissaient dès qu'il essayait de les voir mieux. La scène lui montrait ensuite un loup attaquant une fille, une fille qui se transformait en louve énorme elle aussi et les deux animaux se positionnaient alors de front pour le poursuivre, bientôt rejoint par toute une meute sanguinaire.

Il se réveillait en sursaut quand leurs crocs le rattrapaient. Pantelant, essoufflé, luisant de sueur, il demeurait incapable de se rendormir pendant des heures.

Ironiquement, il ne parvenait pas à décider si ses journées étaient plus ou moins éprouvantes que ses nuits. À chaque nouveau patient qu'il introduisait dans sa salle d'auscultation, John se demandait s'il ne refermait pas la porte sur sa propre mort. _Clic_. La poignée qui remontait, la personne derrière lui pouvait s'être transformée en loup quand il avait le dos tourné — et peu importait l'assurance de Greg qu'ils ne prenaient normalement jamais leur forme animale.

Aucun loup transformé ne l'avait attendu dans son cabinet lors de sa première journée de travail après le procès, cependant. Ni au cours des suivantes. La clinique semblait être sûre… Alors c'étaient finalement les trajets jusque-là qui l'effrayaient particulièrement.

Il avait songé à prendre un taxi pour éviter de marcher quinze minutes dans les rues de Londres tôt le matin, puis en soirée, même si la circulation lui aurait certainement fait perdre un temps fou. Il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée, cependant. La simple pensée d'être enfermé avec un inconnu dans un habitacle clos le rendait fébrile et ses doigts cherchaient alors convulsivement à se refermer sur son arme à travers le tissu de ses vêtements.

Alors il se résolvait à sentir en permanence des présences oppressantes quand il marchait dans la rue et prenait le métro. Il sentait des ombres, des bruits, comme il avait senti dans le désert que ses camarades et lui n'étaient pas toujours seuls, juste avant d'essuyer une attaque. Un sixième sens qui, finalement, lui semblait bien inutile dans une capitale si vivante.

 _Tu te fais des idées. Il y a toujours du monde autour de toi quand tu marches. Londres, la ville qui ne dort jamais. Ce sont de simples passants. Tous._ Et pourtant, sa nuque le picotait régulièrement, avec cette impression désagréable qu'autour de lui, il n'y avait pas que des passants pressés, des travailleurs en route vers leur bureau ou des ados traînant sur le chemin du lycée. Non, parfois ses picotements lui indiquaient « noir » _,_ lui susurraient « danger », murmuraient « mort » _._ Chuchotaient « loups ».

Mais quand il se retournait, il n'apercevait jamais personne qui correspondait à ce pressentiment. Alors il maudissait son instinct de soldat qui se réveillait à mauvais escient. Il maudissait son inquiétude constante. Il maudissait son appréhension. Il maudissait Greg qui l'avait prévenu contre ce qui semblait être un mythe.

Il se maudissait lui-même de ne rien maudire de tout cela en réalité, car, au fond de lui, il savait que le meurtre de l'homme-loup n'était pas oublié et que sa punition viendrait.

Alors, chaque jour, il marchait avec l'impression que sa propre mort était imminente.

* * *

Pourtant, deux mois après le procès, deux mois au cours desquels il ne parvint pas à identifier nommément une menace, John commença finalement à se demander si les loups se vengeraient un jour. Il gardait toujours son arme, se sentait nu dès qu'il ne l'avait pas avec lui, mais il vérifiait de moins en moins souvent que le métal dur pesait bien dans sa poche. Il ignorait les picotements de sa nuque, il occultait presque totalement le sentiment désagréable qui lui tordait doucement l'estomac quand il se sentait épié. Il sortait de sa chambre sans plus se poser de question. Souriait à sa vieille voisine qui ne lui adressait jamais que des borborygmes ravis et des sourires radieux.

Il avait aussi bu quelques bières avec Greg au cours des semaines passées et ils avaient savamment évité le sujet stressant de l'épée de Damoclès qui oscillait lentement au-dessus du crâne de John. Ils avaient même évoqué cette femme, collègue du médecin, avec laquelle ce dernier était sorti une ou deux fois. Que John parle de ce genre de choses était assez exceptionnel pour que ça l'ait marqué.

Pourtant ce n'était pas du flic, mais bien de la vieille dame que John se sentait le plus proche. Incapable de partager avec qui que ce soit ce qui le rongeait intérieurement alors même qu'il s'efforçait de l'ignorer, c'était dans ce silence relatif et grâce à la joie enfantine et insouciante dans ses yeux bleus et délavés qu'il se sentait compris.

* * *

Bien entendu, ce fut le premier matin depuis le procès où il s'éveilla sans penser à la menace, où il marcha sans ressentir le moindre malaise et où il accueillit ses patients sans plus se poser de question que l'épée de Damoclès tomba.

Et trancha.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Des bises sur le pif à vous tous, et à vendredi prochain !**

Nauss


	3. Chapitre 2

**HELLO tous !**

Des mercis jusqu'aux étoiles à **Zo, admamu, William Hecter, Isop, Mimi, Elie, Sasa, Eurus, Adalas** et **Luckias** pour vos reviews !

Des mercis à **Nalou** pour sa bêta au top !

Et maintenant, place à la lecture. Vous avez dit "Sherlock" ? ;)

* * *

 **Les Crocs d'un homme**

 **Chapitre 2  
**

 **.**

Elle répondait au nom de Sarah Sawyer.

Gregory savait qu'elle travaillait avec John à la clinique. C'est avec elle que le médecin était sorti deux ou trois fois. John lui avait aussi rapidement expliqué qu'ils étaient devenus… comment avait-il dit ? Il n'avait rien dit, en fait. Les rares occasions où John et lui avaient parlé de femmes, après quelques pintes — il fallait au moins ça — il avait compris que cette aventure s'était soldée par des sourires amicaux dans les couloirs de la clinique. John avait-il conscience que son visage exprimait une tendresse tranquille pour elle quand il l'évoquait rapidement ? De ce que Greg saisissait plus ou moins du médecin, il pensait ne pas trop s'avancer en prédisant que la mort de cette collègue l'affecterait plus qu'il ne s'y attendrait.

À midi, l'inspecteur appela John pour lui demander de venir au Yard. Il avait laissé son équipe sur les lieux du meurtre et lui-même accueillerait le médecin au commissariat. Le convoquer de cette façon n'était pas très professionnel, mais c'était John. Il refusait de se contenter d'annoncer le décès par téléphone. Son statut d'ami ne le permettait pas. Ça ne changerait rien à ce qui s'était passé, mais… c'était forcément mieux que rien, non ? Le voir en personne, discuter avec lui…

« Viens immédiatement, lui intima-t-il pour ne pas laisser au médecin la possibilité de dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de compagnie. Annule tes patients de l'après-midi.

Comme il s'y attendait, John était tout en sourcils froncés et air à la fois désorienté et chagrin, quand il alla le trouver à l'accueil du Yard pour le mener à son bureau.

– Je peux voir les photos ? demanda-t-il assez rapidement après que Greg lui avait fourré un café chaud entre les doigts.

– Les photos de quoi ?

– De son corps.

Elles avaient été envoyées par e-mail crypté sur son ordinateur quelques minutes avant son arrivée. Greg les avait observées d'un œil torve. Il avait déjà vu la dépouille en direct, mais les détails figés sur une image lui apparaissaient toujours comme une violation supplémentaire de la victime, en plus de celle que la mort imposait déjà à son physique et de l'enquête à venir qui autoriserait de parfaits inconnus à fouiller l'intégralité de sa vie. Dans cette situation, c'était pire encore à cause de la violence de ce décès.

Il étudia John pendant quelques secondes, mais le regard déterminé et stable du médecin ne cilla pas. Ancien médecin au front, se rappela le flic. Alors il tourna l'écran de son PC vers lui.

Sarah Sawyer avait été retrouvée dans une ruelle proche de son domicile, égorgée. Pas au couteau, mais d'un coup de mâchoire dans le cou, comme John avait pu en voir dans celui de vaches maigres et malchanceuses, dans le désert, alors que sa patrouille avait interrompu le festin d'un prédateur — l'ancien soldat le lui avait raconté, un jour qu'ils avaient brièvement abordé la question de son déploiement avant sa blessure. Ici, la trace de morsure était énorme. La photo mettait terriblement en exergue le fait que du sang — probablement les cinq litres approximatifs que le corps contenait — avait coulé partout sur le chemisier de Sawyer, par ses lèvres entrouvertes et son cou déchiré et sur les pavés en dessous. Le médecin ne manquait certainement rien des détails anatomiques de ce qui avait été arraché, écrasé, vidé.

– Je sais que t'as pas envie d'en parler, John, mais… pendant ces deux mois…

– Non. J'ai rien vu. Rien reçu. Ni menace, ni... Rien.

Le médecin avait l'air éreinté et dévasté. Au-delà du chagrin, ses difficultés à dormir marquaient son visage et sa posture. Il n'en avait jamais rien dit à Greg, évidemment, mais ce dernier avait déjà noté son attitude traquée quand ils s'étaient vus deux ou trois semaines plus tôt.

–OK. Je me doutais que tu m'aurais prévenu si tu avais ressenti la moindre menace.

– Je… commença John avant de s'interrompre alors qu'il semblait chercher dans le regard attentif de Gregory quelque chose qui l'encouragerait à continuer. J'ai ressenti une menace. J'ai senti que j'étais suivi. Qu'on m'épiait. Mais… Enfin, je veux dire… Ça n'aurait sauvé personne que je t'en parle, hein ?

Greg lui sourit faiblement, tentant de le rassurer.

– Non. Bien sûr que non. Pas besoin de ça pour savoir que t'étais pas tranquille. On était au courant que t'étais suivi. Mes agents ont gardé un œil sur toi. C'est peut-être pour ça, d'ailleurs, qu'aucun loup ne t'a attaqué. Non, John, reprit Greg en voyant le regard sceptique du médecin sur lui. Ils vivent en bonne intelligence avec nous depuis des siècles. Plusieurs familles anglaises puissantes sont composées d'hommes-loups. Ils ont des têtes pensantes, des conseils de... meutes ? Familles ? Bref, des genres de sommets pendant lesquels ils reçoivent des instructions. Enfin... J'imagine que ça se passe à peu près comme ça : les représentants, les patriarches ou les dominants, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quels points on peut les comparer à de vrais loups... bref, des représentants — peut-être même qu'ils sont élus — se rassemblent et passent des ordres ensuite. Et puis les lois générales s'appliquent à eux. Céder aux… pulsions vengeresses qu'ils pourraient ressentir contre toi va non seulement à l'encontre la loi, mais ils ont en plus reçu l'ordre des plus haut placés dans leur hiérarchie de ne surtout pas t'attaquer. La présence de policiers est un poids en plus. Ils ne peuvent pas se soulever contre la population humaine en s'en prenant aux représentants des forces de l'ordre, à la fois parce que c'est contre leurs intérêts et surtout parce qu'il y a aussi des loups dans nos rangs — enfin, pas ceux missionnés pour ta surveillance, évidemment.

– Mh, se contenta d'émettre John, manifestement dubitatif, en regardant à travers la vitre du bureau de Greg l'open-space où des agents s'agitaient en permanence.

Le policier passa une main sur sa nuque pour s'encourager à continuer. À vrai dire, ce n'était encore une fois pas totalement désintéressé, s'il avait pris la décision de parler avec John directement plutôt que le garder à distance. Il y avait des choses desquelles ils devaient discuter. Ce ne serait pas agréable pour John, mais au point où il en était, autant tout déballer d'un coup. Et rien à foutre des ordres qui lui avaient intimé de ne révéler que le strict minimum de cette affaire à John… Ce dernier venait de perdre une connaissance qu'il appréciait et c'était suffisamment injuste comme ça. Greg lui devait la vérité.

– Il faut que tu comprennes la situation, commença le policier d'une voix qui attira immédiatement le regard plissé du médecin sur lui. Il te manque beaucoup d'infos pour tout saisir, avec l'Afghanistan qui t'a coupé de tous les événements liés à la révélation des loups, et puis le fait tout bête que tu ne travailles ni dans le gouvernement ni dans mon service des forces de l'ordre. Un vent de panique a soufflé dans les sphères politiques quand une mouche à merde de journaliste a diffusé un dossier "égaré" par la police sur une famille de loups, il y a cinq ans. Ça a révélé leur existence au grand public.

« À ce moment-là, les loups se sont demandé dans quelle mesure ils risquaient de devenir des parias. Avec la question sous-jacente d'une domination d'une espèce sur l'autre et d'un ordre établi totalement bouleversé, parce qu'on est cons comme ça et qu'on n'imagine pas deux espèces différentes sur un même pied d'égalité, il faut qu'on se sente supérieurs aux autres. Humains comme loups, hein. En vérité, les loups n'ont aucune raison de vouloir une confrontation directe avec les humains. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux. Même si une guerre ouverte entre nos espèces tuerait un bon nombre d'humains, les loups finiraient probablement par être dominés. Ou devoir s'exiler. Mais c'est surtout que la question ne peut pas se poser. C'est comme si… comme si on décidait d'opposer les roux au reste de la population. Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Pour illustrer ça, y'a une anecdote qui me fait rire à chaque fois : des partis populistes et des groupuscules genre Britain First ou National Action ont tenté d'ajouter l'expulsion des loups à leurs programmes vomitifs, jusqu'à s'apercevoir qu'une partie de leur propre électorat en est aussi.

« Ça n'a pas empêché de nombreux humains de se déclarer ouvertement pour l'exil des loups — les abrutis : pour les envoyer où, en plus ? En bref : les loups ne peuvent pas vouloir un conflit ouvert. Or, s'attaquer à un homme protégé par des policiers serait un excellent moyen d'en arriver là.

– Alors ils ont pris une cible innocente parce qu'elle n'était pas surveillée et que ça ne risquait pas de dégénérer, c'est ça ? Une personne qui avait comme seul tort de me connaître. Pour m'atteindre moi, conclut John d'une voix blanche.

– Il semblerait, oui, admit Greg après s'être raclé la gorge.

Il se leva, contourna son bureau et pressa l'épaule du médecin. Quand il avait rencontré ce soldat réformé, cinq mois plus tôt, il avait d'abord vu un être ahuri qui découvrait seulement un fait de société, lequel avait massivement fuité des années plus tôt en un scandale retentissant. Il avait demandé sa canne, comme toute première parole au flic. Greg avait froncé les sourcils d'apprendre que ce type avec les cernes les plus profonds qu'il ait jamais vu et qui avait besoin de cet accessoire pour marcher était aussi celui qui avait égorgé le loup avec un sang froid et une précision létaux. Et puis, après quelques heures à le côtoyer, le policier avait finalement découvert une sensibilité et une attention tout en pudeur chez le médecin. Il sentait que c'était lui, cette fois, qui avait besoin de l'attention de quelqu'un.

– Du moins, c'est ce qu'ont fait des individus solitaires, peut-être même un seul, de leur propre chef et contre les consignes de leurs... personnalités influentes, précisa Gregory.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? interrogea soudain John. Vous... vous pouvez pas surveiller toutes les personnes que je connais… Je veux dire, il y a ma colocataire… Et ma sœur, ajouta-t-il après coup avec un froncement de sourcils.

Greg ne répondit pas. Il s'était lui aussi posé la question. Justifier la mise en faction de policiers à proximité du médecin avait été possible, en arguant du fait que la famille du loup qu'il avait tué constituait une menace concrète pour lui. Ses supérieurs avaient tiqué — ils étaient bien loin d'un quelconque sureffectif — mais avaient fini par accepter. Jamais cependant ils ne permettraient de déployer ne serait-ce qu'un agent par connaissance de John, aussi peu nombreuses qu'elles semblent être.

Le médecin lut parfaitement son silence.

– Arrête de me faire suivre, Greg. Récupère tes hommes pour qu'ils fassent autre chose de leur temps. Ça sera fini plus vite pour tout le monde.

– Et te laisser te sacrifier, c'est ça ? T'espères que ce sera terminé après ta mort, sans doute ?

Le flic secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas voulu répondre d'un ton si cassant que celui qui venait de résonner à ses oreilles, mais il savait où John voulait en venir et sa proposition l'irritait profondément. C'était pénible, ce complexe du héros sacrificiel.

– Ils... Ils veulent se venger de moi, non ? s'assura John, l'air perdu, soudain. Parce que j'ai tué un homme-loup… Pourquoi ça ne s'arrêterait pas, si je disparaissais ?

– Tu es un héros de la nation, John, annonça le flic alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir sur sa chaise en saisissant un stylo qu'il tripota machinalement. Je suis navré de te l'apprendre : ce ne sont pas tes cinq ans au front qui t'ont accordé ce statut, mais le fait que tu as sauvé une petite fille. Les tabloïds en parlent encore, cinq mois après les faits et deux mois après ton procès. Les plus... soft, disons, s'arrêtent à cette information. Tu as sauvé une fillette, point. Certains autres journaux moins... eh bien... humanistes explicitent ce que les premiers ne font que sous-entendre : tu l'as secourue d'un homme-loup.

– Oui... ? encouragea John, l'air d'appréhender le froncement de sourcils de Greg et son expression similaire à celle qu'il avait prise lors de leur conversation deux mois plus tôt, dans le contexte autrement plus agréable du pub. Oui, je le sais, tout ça.

– Il y a encore... encore une autre chose, derrière ce sauvetage. Quelque chose que quelqu'un de... oui, d'humain comme toi ne peut pas entrevoir. Ton acte ne se résume pas à avoir sauvé une fillette d'un loup. Cet homme-loup, tu l'as tué.

– Les charges contre moi ont été abandonnées ! s'exclama le soldat, outré. Les gens ne peuvent pas continuer à m'en vouloir d'avoir tué cet homme ! C'était de la légitime défense, c'était de l'assistance à personne en danger... Ça devrait pas peser dans la balance !

– Eh bien, ça compte, John. Mais pas dans ce sens-là. Non, la majorité des gens ne t'en veulent pas de l'avoir tué. Ils te remercient. Ils t'admirent. Parce que ce n'est pas un homme que tu as tué. Mais un loup.

John resta un instant interdit.

– Ils m'admirent d'avoir tué un être humain ?

– Un loup, John. Un homme-loup.

– Mais… tu m'as dit que les humains avaient bien accepté la révélation de leur existence…

Greg soupira. Passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

– Ils ont... fait avec. On a tous dû faire avec. Les politiciens et les personnes célèbres qui étaient des loups se sont dévoilés, à l'époque... Enfin une partie d'entre eux. Tous les hommes-loups ne se sont pas identifiés et c'est leur droit le plus légitime et fondamental. Mais ils ont réussi à tourner toute cette situation dramatique en un jeu médiatique. Qui serait le prochain People à faire son coming-out, en gros, tu vois ? Ils ont réussi à détourner l'attention, à distraire la masse humaine qui aurait pu se sentir spontanément menacée de se savoir entourée de loups... Montrer que certaines personnalités publiques admirées sont également des loups était censé rassurer la population d'hommes et de femmes non lupins. Et ça a fonctionné, pendant les premiers mois. Mais les humains ont commencé à voir qu'ils étaient nombreux, parmi les puissants, à être des loups. Que les membres du gouvernement, les financiers en sont, pour une part relativement importante d'entre eux…

– Et... C'est vraiment le cas ?

– Oui et non. Proportionnellement, il y a légèrement plus de loups dans les professions donnant accès au pouvoir et/ou à la célébrité que dans la population globale, disons. Et peut-être à des postes plus haut placés. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas uniquement leur appartenance à leur famille qui les a menés là. Ils ont des facultés spécifiques, une intelligence suffisante pour arriver aux places qu'ils occupent sans piston... Une intelligence certainement supérieure à la nôtre, en moyenne, à vrai dire, essaya d'expliquer Greg, avant de laisser échapper un rire jaune et désabusé. En fait, je serais pas étonné qu'ils représentent l'avenir de l'être humain, si tant est qu'ils sont issus de la même branche que nous. Encore que si on coexiste tous depuis tant de temps sans que leur proportion ait apparemment changé dans la population, c'est peut-être bien qu'un équilibre est nécessaire pour que les deux espèces subsistent… La prolifération des loups n'arrivera pas, contrairement aux grandes peurs populistes : ça serait déjà arrivé depuis longtemps, sinon.

Il médita quelques secondes cette pensée nouvelle avant d'envoyer un regard à John qui avait l'ait encore une fois dépassé par les événements. C'était compréhensible, après tout. Il était venu pour parler avec l'inspecteur du meurtre d'une de ses collègues et amie et ils en étaient arrivés à une conversation aux méandres dangereusement politiques.

– Je... Attends Greg, on s'éloigne du sujet de départ, là. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que ma disparition ne marquerait pas la fin de toute cette histoire ?

L'inspecteur leva les yeux sur lui. Il choisit ses mots avec soin.

– Si tu disparaissais, John, et quelle que soit la façon... Alors ce serait au tour des humains de se venger des loups.

Lestrade l'observa en silence. Voyant qu'il n'ouvrirait pas des lèvres que le médecin avait intensément pincées, il précisa :

– Si tu te fais attaquer, les idées humaines extrémistes de plus en plus en vogue, qui estiment que les loups n'ont pas leur place parmi nous et devraient être exclus, pour ne pas dire exterminés, vont voir dans ton meurtre une confirmation qu'ils sont un danger pour l'humanité, qu'ils vont nous envahir, qu'ils nous dominent déjà intellectuellement et par la menace physique à présent. Ça risquerait de souffler sur des braises qui ne concernent qu'une minorité de la population humaine pour le moment. Et le fait que les loups vivent parmi nous depuis des centaines d'années sans que ça ait posé de problème jusque-là ne semble pas être pris en compte par ceux qui soutiennent cette vision des choses. Ils vont se faire un plaisir de répliquer. Et si, admettons, tu venais à disparaître du paysage sans laisser de traces, les gens estimeront que c'est suspect. Soit ils concluront à une mort étrange et dissimulée par et pour les loups, et le résultat sera le même teinté de soupçon et d'incertitude. Soit ils penseront que tu as subi des pressions ou des menaces telles que tu as décidé de disparaître dans la nature et le vent de colère soufflera aussi, prêt à renverser la fragile tranquillité actuelle.

– C'est... Je... Ma survie est devenue un enjeu... politique ?

– Politique, social, sociétal, de paix civile... Appelle ça comme tu veux. Mais oui. Un enjeu de taille. Il se peut qu'on se trouve à l'aube d'une guerre civile, John. Je t'avoue que c'est un… représentant du gouvernement, pour ne pas dire le Gouvernement lui-même, qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur la situation ce matin, quand il a appris le décès de Sarah Sawyer et que les liens ont été établis. Il a lui-même des agents sous ses ordres qui pourraient assurer ta protection, mais... hem. Ce sont des loups pour la plupart. Lui aussi en est un, d'ailleurs. Ce serait donc plus une menace pour toi qu'ils reçoivent l'ordre de te suivre qu'autre chose... Il n'était pas spécialement en faveur que je t'explique la situation, mais... Je pense que c'est nécessaire que tu le saches.

– Je ne comprends pas, commença John avant de chercher ses mots, tandis que l'inspecteur se préparait patiemment à une nouvelle question tout en songeant qu'il n'était clairement pas le mieux placé pour répondre à toutes ses interrogations. Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à ce que cette... guerre civile se déclare. Je croyais que les loups avaient reçu des ordres de leurs chefs de… euh… de meutes pour éviter que ça dégénère. S'ils m'exterminent, forces de l'ordre impliquées ou non dans l'histoire, ça dégénérera. Pourquoi chercheraient-ils à me tuer, alors ?

– Eh bien… Si j'ai bien compris ce représentant du gouvernement — si j'ai bien compris la colère viscérale dans sa voix même s'il tente de la cacher, quand on se rencontre pour parler de toi et de ce problème… C'est relativement instinctif chez les loups de supprimer une menace. Supprimer physiquement. Ils ont un… instinct de survie de l'espèce, doublé d'un ego assez exceptionnel, en tout cas pour les deux ou trois que j'ai croisés et qui s'affichent ouvertement comme loups — mais qui sont en soi particuliers, hein, je sais pas s'ils représentent bien le reste de leur espèce. Ça rend toute rationalisation… compliquée vis-à-vis de ce genre de situation, pour eux. Ils sont plus intelligents que nous, oui, mais en moyenne seulement _._ John, toi et moi sommes plus intelligents que la moyenne des humains. Et je pense que ça nous situe légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne des loups. Pourtant, on n'a pas vu la situation venir. Et je sens comme tu aurais envie d'égorger de tes propres mains celui qui a tué Sarah. Je ne pense pas que leurs représentants aient un pouvoir infini sur l'intégralité des loups, même si leur hiérarchie reste encore beaucoup plus significative et concrète à leurs yeux que ce que la nôtre pourrait nous sembler. Et certains sont malheureusement moins intelligents que d'autres.

– … Les loups les plus haut placés sont quand même en faveur de ma protection ?

– Oui. Contre ce que leur dicte leur instinct naturel… mais oui.

John frissonna, l'air soudain nauséeux. Greg serra les dents en regardant l'homme qui, pensant qu'une harde de loups assoiffés de vengeance était à ses trousses, s'était étonné d'être toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était pas une meute de prédateurs qui traquait le médecin. C'était, au sein de chaque individu loup, des pensées intellectuelles politiques et stratégiques qui luttaient d'une façon viscéralement antinaturelle contre des forces brutes et animales de plus en plus compliquées à contrôler. Voilà ce qui débattait chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque instant, de la validité de la vie de John Watson.

– Je suis désolé, John, dit le flic d'une voix basse. Je suis vraiment désolé.

L'ancien militaire secoua lentement la tête, le regard vide.

– Alors... Alors je vais continuer à voir des gens autour de moi se faire tuer parce que leurs meurtriers n'ont pas le droit de s'attaquer à moi ?

Greg ne répondit pas.

– Et... Est-ce que ce représentant du gouvernement t'a… autorisé à rechercher lequel des siens…

John s'interrompit, ses yeux s'arrondissant alors qu'il semblait conscient, comme Greg l'était, qu'il venait pour la première de s'exprimer spontanément comme si humains et loups n'appartenaient pas à la même espèce. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois en secouant la tête.

– Est-ce qu'il t'a autorisé à rechercher qui a tué Sarah ? finit-il alors.

Greg sourit, cette fois. Un sourire sans joie, sombre, mais qui répondait par l'affirmative là où John était manifestement convaincu de recevoir un « Non » sec et clair.

– Il se trouve que nous travaillons régulièrement avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît bien et qu'il a autorisé à se pencher sur cette enquête. Nous pensons qu'il vaut mieux que ça se règle en interne, pour éviter de soulever un nouveau vent de colère chez les loups en y mêlant des humains.

– … Tu es en train de me dire que l'enquête est confiée à un loup _._

– Tu n'as pas confiance en lui juste parce que c'en est un ? interrogea Greg en levant un sourcil. Tu ne serais pas le premier. Même dans mon équipe… Enfin… le fait qu'il a en plus un caractère… particulier soulève pas mal de protestations chez mes collègues. Mais je n'aurais pas songé que toi tu réagirais de cette façon.

– Je sais rien de lui, Greg. Tu m'aurais dit ça quand je venais d'entrer dans ton bureau, j'aurais même pas relevé. Mais là, tu m'as convaincu que les loups, y compris ceux qui sont conscients de l'extrême fragilité de la situation, souhaitent instinctivement ma mort. Comment veux-tu que j'aie confiance en l'un d'entre eux, qui que ce soit ?

– En te disant que ce n'est certainement pas pour toi qu'il résout cette affaire, mais pour lui ? Peut-être pour la paix civile ou pour la justice, mais — honnêtement ? — je pense plutôt que c'est pour son propre plaisir.

Étrangement, cela eut l'air de grandement rassurer le médecin.

– John. Je comprends que ta situation doit te paraître...

– Catastrophique ? proposa gracieusement le concerné avec le regard d'un condamné à la potence.

– Oui. Mais les hommes-loups existent depuis toujours. T'en as côtoyé sans le savoir. T'as pu devenir très ami avec certains d'entre eux, même. Une bonne partie de tes anciens collègues de l'armée en était certainement, parce qu'ils ont une certaine tendance à la témérité et à aller au-devant du danger. Comme ils ne prennent jamais leur forme animale — même si ce meurtre me contredit encore —, tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir qui de tes connaissances proches en est un ou non. En plus, en dehors des personnalités publiques qui l'ont annoncé pour faire tourner le vent dans le bon sens, les loups lambda ont évité de se faire connaître, justement par peur de l'exclusion… Je pense en avoir dans mon équipe et je sais qu'ils doivent entendre des propos racistes quasiment tous les jours, depuis que tout le monde sait qu'ils existent et qu'ils sont nombreux dans les professions dominantes. Pourtant, il y en a des cons, des malhonnêtes, des lâches, mais il y en a aussi des bons, des justes et des généreux. J'avais vraiment besoin que tu comprennes qu'ils sont d'une autre espèce pour que tu saisisses la menace qui te guette personnellement _._ Mais si on t'exclut de l'équation, ils sont n'importe qui et tout le monde. Ils sont comme nous et dans les mêmes proportions que les êtres humains, il y en a qui croient en la justice et se battent pour elle.

John soupira et acquiesça. Oui. Bien sûr. Il le savait. La discussion l'avait secoué, Greg pouvait le voir, mais il avait l'air profondément convaincu que le policier avait raison.

Le flic lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, avec un sourire pincé. Ce fut à ce moment-là que son portable vibra. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit le message — _quand on parlait du loup_ … — puis il leva les yeux vers le médecin.

– Je viens de recevoir un SMS de notre enquêteur. Il a des pistes et il voudrait me voir. Je dois y aller.

– Je peux venir ? demanda immédiatement le médecin.

– Euh… émit Gregory, pris au dépourvu, pour se donner le temps de la réflexion. Ce n'est pas franchement autorisé.

– C'est grave ?

Le flic observa l'humain. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque-là. Une dureté et un fatalisme, celui de l'homme prêt à prendre la mesure des dégâts que son existence a créés. Une nouvelle fois, l'ombre du soldat en John s'imposait très ouvertement. Alors Greg envoya un message et attendit la réponse qui vint instantanément.

– Il est seul… Il est… différent des autres loups. J'imagine que tu peux… Oui. Faisons ça. Comme ça tu pourras estimer son… euh… professionnalisme par toi-même.

– Parfait. »

.

John suivit l'inspecteur dans la ruelle quand ils furent descendus de la voiture qu'un de ses agents avait conduit. Il faisait particulièrement chaud pour la mi-mai et le médecin tenait son pull d'une main, gardant l'autre serrée sur la poignée de sa canne. Il frissonna malgré tout quand il entra dans l'ombre des bâtiments ceignant la venelle froide, une légère chair de poule remontant le long de ses avant-bras nus.

Ils croisèrent la civière sur laquelle le corps était emmené dans une blouse noire. John posa les yeux dessus avant de les détourner presque immédiatement, incapable d'affronter la vision de cette simple toile sombre, sachant ce qu'elle renfermait.

« Bonjour, Sherlock.

L'homme que Greg venait de saluer et qui portait apparemment le nom le plus ridiculement snob que John avait jamais entendu était accroupi au-dessus d'une flaque de sang impressionnante. Il ne posa pas plus les yeux sur eux qu'il ne répondit. L'une de ses mains gantées de latex était levée à hauteur de son regard, tandis que l'autre retenait les pans de son long manteau noir pour éviter qu'ils trempent dans le liquide sombre et luisant. Ses cheveux foncés et bouclés tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son front. Il parut grand à John, même dans cette position. Grand et filiforme, alors qu'il était occupé à observer son index et son pouce qu'il frottait l'un contre l'autre, rouges du sang dans lequel il venait de les tremper. Yeux plissés, sourcils légèrement froncés, l'espèce d'aura qu'il émettait semblait se répandre en ondes presque palpables d'intelligence, d'énergie vibrante difficilement contenue et d'intense concentration.

 _Alors c'est ça, un loup ?_

Le détective porta les doigts à son nez, renifla, puis s'immobilisa particulièrement brusquement. Sa main s'abaissa en même temps qu'il se releva en pivotant vers les nouveaux arrivants, son long corps se dépliant avec lenteur. La dureté de son expression percuta alors John comme si le loup avait su précisément où il se trouvait avant même de tourner le regard dans leur direction. Un regard bleu, froid, profondément haineux, plissé au-dessus de pommettes impressionnantes. Sa lèvre supérieure se souleva à droite à la manière d'un animal menaçant, le muscle canin dévoilant un millimètre de dents blanches.

La prestance naturelle de l'individu additionnée à sa posture alerte et à son visage qui exprimait ouvertement toute sa répulsion pour John aurait fait reculer des hommes plus courageux que l'ancien militaire. Celui-ci parvint à n'effectuer qu'un pas en arrière avant de se reprendre.

– Je te présente John Watson, Sherlock, intervint Gregory. John, voici Sherlock Holmes. Un des meilleurs détectives que tu puisses rencontrer.

Le regard bleu perçant lâcha John, à ces paroles et se modula vers une expression… vexée ? Il paraissait sur le point de reprendre l'inspecteur, mais fut interrompu avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche.

– Ah Greg ! T'es enfin là ! Pourquoi tu nous as laissés seuls avec le taré ? Philip est en train d'essayer de ne pas donner un coup de poing dans le mur, de frustration.

John, qui n'avait pu lâcher des yeux le loup pendant un instant — instinct de survie — avisa le léger sourire suffisant qui souleva la commissure droite de Sherlock Holmes d'une façon bien moins désagréable que l'expression qu'il lui avait réservée quelques secondes plus tôt. Le médecin finit par se tourner vers la femme qui venait d'intervenir. Elle était brune avec des cheveux drus et frisés, dans un tailleur noir.

– Je devais discuter avec John Watson ici présent de cet assassinat… commença d'expliquer l'inspecteur.

– Le John Watson ? l'interrompit frénétiquement la policière, incrédule, avant de se tourner vers l'interpellé et de lui tendre une main enthousiaste que John serra, dubitatif. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Nous avons tous entendu parler de vous, bien sûr. Votre acte était héroïque. Nous vous en sommes tous reconnaissants. Ce que vous avez fait pour venir en aide à cette fillette était une bénédiction.

Il décida qu'il ne l'appréciait résolument pas au moment où elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire à la limite du flirt avant de lancer un regard féroce et narquois au détective toujours debout à côté de la flaque.

L'homme s'était tendu en entendant ces félicitations, même John l'avait vu. Ce dernier avait l'impression que le compliment n'était qu'une façon de faire enrager silencieusement le loup. Le médecin n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'on utilise cet événement de la sorte. Il n'était pas un fervent adorateur de l'idée d'avoir dû tuer un individu une semaine seulement après son retour à la vie civile. Après ce que Greg lui avait expliqué, il lui semblait en plus qu'exciter un loup à proximité de lui relevait de la stupidité profonde.

– Il va falloir qu'on discute un peu de ce cas avec Anderson et les autres, histoire que vous compreniez un minimum les implications, intervint Gregory avec un regard d'avertissement à sa collègue, avant d'exprimer un certain malaise. Et... hum. Nous allons devoir laisser Sherlock le gérer entièrement…

– Attends, c'est une blague, Gregory ? grimaça la femme brune en se hérissant. On lui laisse cette affaire, à lui ? J'espère qu'il y a une bonne raison pour qu'un loup hérite de…

– Sally, la rappela à l'ordre l'inspecteur. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je ferais ça sans raison ?

– Nul besoin de vous fatiguer, Lestrade, s'exprima enfin Holmes. Je ne vois pas en quoi ni Donovan ni Anderson sont concernés par tout ceci. Ni comment même eux n'ont pas encore réussi à comprendre ce qui s'est passé ici. Je vais néanmoins faire l'effort de leur expliquer le problème.

John fut franchement surpris par cette voix grave et profonde qu'on aurait attendue chez un homme plus âgé — et il s'aperçut qu'il s'était plus ou moins attendu à l'entendre grogner ou hurler, très bêtement. Le détective ne regardait personne en particulier, leur exposant son profil depuis les pavés bordant sa flaque de sang. Il parla en retirant ses gants en latex, ignorant le « Sherlock, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois le mieux placé pour… _»_ d'un Greg blasé.

– Ce meurtre est évidemment directement lié à celui perpétré il y a cinq mois par votre héros national, se lança le détective, son regard balayant finalement l'assistance à l'exception du médecin qu'il ignora superbement. Il faut impérativement qu'un homme-loup s'occupe de cette affaire et surtout qu'aucun humain en dehors de vous n'en entende parler. Ce qui vous en écarte et vous interdit d'en faire mention à qui que ce soit, Donovan. Aucun dossier à ce propos... Peut-être ne m'appréciez-vous pas, admit ensuite le loup, et la policière renifla avec mépris à ces mots. Néanmoins, il est d'importance nationale que vous entendiez ce que je suis en train de vous dire. Lestrade vous le confirmera.

– … C'est tout ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sont des explications _._

– Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. À présent, je dois m'entretenir avec Lestrade, alors si vous pouviez aller jouer aux enquêteurs sur une autre affaire d'importance mineure, ce serait certes une perte de temps pour les personnes impliquées, mais ça m'arrangerait beaucoup _._

– Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ? J'exige de savoir pourquoi cette affaire tombe aux mains d'un loup. Pour que tu puisses la manipuler comme tu veux et couvrir un des tiens, parce que le cerveau minuscule des êtres humains ne mérite pas qu'on s'y intéresse et qu'il ne doit y en avoir que pour les Clebs à l'intelligence si développée ? Même si ça signifie dissimuler le meurtre de l'une des nôtres ?

John s'attendait presque à ce que Holmes se transforme en loup et la prenne à la gorge. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'un homme-loup qui aurait réglé ses différends de cette façon-là — sauf qu'il n'avait en fait entendu parler que de ça, en ce qui le concernait —, mais c'était ce que lui aurait eu envie de faire à sa place. Cependant, il sentit la glace descendre le long de son dos lorsqu'il entendit le détective répondre tranquillement.

– Ce n'est pas l'une des vôtres, comme vous le dites si bien, Donovan. Navré de vous décevoir, mais Sarah Sawyer était une louve. Et les « Clebs à l'intelligence si développée _» ?_ Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. Loups comme humains, vous êtes tous si lents _._

Sherlock Holmes pivota alors vivement, son long manteau tournoyant autour de lui. Il enjamba la flaque de sang, leur passa devant et s'éloigna à grands pas. John se retrouva à battre de la canne pour rattraper Greg qui avait automatiquement suivi le détective et débouchait avec lui sur la rue principale, comme si tout ceci était un schéma habituel à la mécanique parfaitement huilée.

– Tu peux me dire ce que tu as déjà vu, avant qu'on arrive à la morgue ? Hooper y est pour réceptionner le corps ?

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il les devançait de plusieurs mètres, mais n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour asséner :

– J'aimerais autant que votre animal de compagnie ne nous suive pas, Lestrade. Je ne vois pas pourquoi lui plus que les autres serait autorisé à m'écouter.

– Oh, Sherlock, tu pourrais peut _-_ être essayer de te montrer agréable avec lui, tenta vaguement Greg.

– Je n'essaie d'être agréable avec personne, Lestrade. Les probabilités pour que je fasse une exception avec cet homme en particulier battent des records de proximité de zéro.

John luttait pour suivre leur rythme, bataillant de la jambe et de la canne. Il n'avait pas assez de souffle pour protester lui-même, alors il laissa Greg faire.

– Tu ne le connais même pas.

– Ancien militaire, de retour à Londres il y a quelques mois, se mit alors à débiter Sherlock Holmes à une vitesse ahurissante, comme si garder une seconde de plus en lui les mots qu'il contenait menaçait de le faire exploser. Cinq mois au minimum, évidemment — avant le meurtre d'Alistair Olson. Revenait d'une campagne en Irak. Ou en Afghanistan. Blessé, mais pas au champ de bataille contrairement à ce que la presse se fait un plaisir d'écrire en large et en travers. Suffisamment pour ne plus pouvoir continuer à l'armée, en tout cas. Actuellement généraliste dans une clinique, médecin militaire quand il était sur le front, donc. Habite dans un appartement peu spacieux, au moins la cuisine est commune à plusieurs résidents. N'était pas au courant avant d'en tuer un que les hommes-loups existaient. Ne parvient toujours pas à y croire vraiment même après être devenu le héros de la Grande-Bretagne. Ne comprend pas comment il a pu se faire embarquer dans une situation bien trop compliquée et supérieure à sa simple petite personne pour qu'il puisse réellement l'appréhender. Des intentions globalement honnêtes, mais pris entre deux feux et va bientôt se retrouver à devoir faire des choix qui, dans tous les cas, lui apparaîtront comme néfastes au moins pour sa conscience. Cache d'ailleurs un revolver qu'il n'est pas censé porter et espère plus que tout ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

« Je ne le connais peut-être pas, mais je suis toujours capable de faire ce que je fais le mieux, Lestrade, merci.

John s'était figé au milieu du trottoir, comme foudroyé. Greg, lui, avait attrapé Sherlock par le bras pour le contraindre de s'arrêter. L'autre s'était dégagé plutôt brusquement, mais n'avançait plus. Il se tourna vers l'inspecteur, hautain, ignorant toujours délibérément le médecin, attendant que son vis-à-vis réponde à sa prouesse.

– Je vois que Mycroft s'est bien renseigné, comme toujours. Et qu'il t'a fait passer les infos. Tant mieux. Ça sera plus facile pour nous tous.

Les deux yeux bleu délavé devinrent deux fentes serrées et plongèrent dans le regard surpris et sur la défensive de Greg.

– Qu'est-ce que Mycroft a à voir là-dedans ? Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir lu un dossier pour déduire la vie de quelqu'un, Lestrade, non ?

– C'est simplement que… je l'ai vu ce matin — enfin, je me suis fait embarquer dans une berline noire, très exactement — et qu'il m'a expliqué la situation. Je pensais que vous aviez discuté de tout ça ensemble puisqu'il m'a aussi dit t'avoir autorisé à enquêter sur cette affaire.

Les sourcils n'étaient plus froncés. Ils se levèrent même très haut sur le front blanc balayé par l'onde de cheveux noirs, une colère sourde perçant dans les yeux bleus.

– Il m'a « autorisé » ? Il savait plutôt que je n'aurais laissé cette enquête pour rien au monde même s'il m'avait ordonné de l'abandonner, oui. Et je n'ai eu besoin de l'aide personne pour comprendre le désastre vers lequel nous nous dirigeons potentiellement si votre héros venait à disparaître. Merci bien.

– Je voudrais vous remercier d'enquêter sur la mort de mon amie, Monsieur Holmes, s'immisça justement le héros, agacé qu'on parle de lui comme s'il était incapable d'entendre ou de comprendre ce qui se disait.

Il se retint d'exécuter un nouveau pas en arrière quand le loup se tourna d'un bloc vers lui, des vagues de violence animale émanant de sa silhouette filiforme et frappant le médecin à l'en faire presque vaciller. Sherlock se contentait pourtant, du haut de toute sa taille et de tout son dédain, de le vriller de ses yeux bleus trop clairs – _Je connais ce regard_ , songea John avant de se raisonner : il était bien certain de n'avoir jamais vu cet homme jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

– Ne pensez pas une seconde que je fais ça pour vous faire plaisir ni vous rendre service, Watson, gronda Holmes au fond de sa gorge. Ne faites surtout pas cette erreur. Vos remerciements sonneraient presque plus comme une insulte pour moi que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vous êtes à cette heure-ci l'une des personnes que je méprise le plus dans cette ville et même si mon intellect et ma raison purs devraient m'empêcher de ressentir une telle chose, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'apprendre qu'un loup a manqué aux instructions qui nous ont été dispensées, ce qui me mènerait certainement à enquêter sur votre propre disparition.

La voix était acérée, pleine de la potentialité létale d'un scalpel. Glaçante, quand elle atteignit le cœur du médecin qui s'en trouva paralysé pendant quelques secondes. Voilà qui incarnait assez crûment les précédentes explications de Greg.

John secoua finalement la tête en souriant, cachant combien les mots s'insinuaient sournoisement en lui. Il tenta même d'en plaisanter pour oublier que tous les loups le voulaient mort, sans exception :

– Pourtant, vous avez dressé un tableau de moi plutôt flatteur pour quelqu'un qui me méprise. Je pense que vous m'appréciez trop pour me tuer, pas vous ?

John n'eut que le temps de sentir ses poumons se vider alors que sa tête cognait soudain contre une surface singulièrement dure. Il lui fallut une demi-seconde avant de réaliser que Sherlock Holmes venait de le projeter contre le mur et le tenait au col, ses deux mains suffisamment serrées sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête vers son visage. Le corps fin du loup perdu dans son long manteau n'avait rien laissé deviner de la force qu'il abritait.

John n'avait plus que le faciès rageur dans son champ de vision, penché sur le sien. Il entendait à peine les protestations de Greg, n'était pas conscient des passants qui s'étaient tournés vers eux et les regardaient bouche bée. Sa vision était bleue, comme ces yeux d'une rare violence qui envahissaient sa vue, et rouge de la hargne pure qu'ils exprimaient. Il agrippa les poignets de Holmes à deux mains par réflexe pour tenter de les écarter, mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'ascendant dans une lutte qui l'avait pris par surprise.

– Je suis très mauvais pour comprendre le second degré, Watson, grogna littéralement le loup d'une voix basse, ses doigts resserrant légèrement leur pression sur le col du tee-shirt, le dos des phalanges appuyant un peu plus contre la trachée du médecin. Ne vous avisez pas de plaisanter avec moi, je risquerais de vous prendre au pied de la lettre. Alors contentez-vous de me croire quand je vous affirme que l'animal en moi se ferait une joie de vous éventrer. Ça n'a rien de logique. Rien du tout. C'est ce qui ferait toute la beauté du geste, non ? Un acte qui n'aurait aucun sens. Au contraire. Vous sauvez une petite fille par altruisme et courage, laissant par là un monde meilleur. Et celui qui vous tue ne le ferait que par instinct et égoïsme, menant l'Angleterre au chaos. Quelle symbolisme…

John se sentait trembler. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, ne pouvait détacher son regard des iris bleues. Paradoxalement, la voix de Greg lui parvint avec plus de force qu'auparavant :

– Sherlock, lâche-le tout de suite. Ne m'oblige pas à tirer !

– Dommage que je ne croie pas aux symboles, souffla Sherlock sur son visage avant de libérer John qui s'avachit de vingt bons centimètres contre le mur.

Le médecin inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre contenance. Le détective, lui, s'était détourné sans un dernier regard. Il pivota face à l'inspecteur qui n'avait toujours pas baissé son arme de fonction.

– Ne vous en faites pas, Lestrade. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous avez l'air de le penser. Et puis… commença-t-il en s'éloignant. Si j'avais voulu le tuer, ce serait chose faite depuis cinq mois. Je suis une des personnes les mieux placées pour l'exécuter aussi facilement que je le souhaite.

John, toujours penché en avant, une main appuyée contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle et calmer ses tremblements, regarda les pans du manteau se balancer au gré des pas du détective alors que ce dernier s'éloignait sans se retourner. Il se remettait lentement de la certitude fugace qui l'avait étreint avec une force étouffante : celle que le loup allait l'étriper sur place.

Greg s'approcha de lui en rangeant son arme à sa ceinture.

– Ça va ?

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule avec suffisamment peu de délicatesse pour que John ne se sente pas trop blessé dans son ego par le geste soucieux. Le médecin toussa, se redressa enfin en hochant la tête vers l'inspecteur qui affichait une mine contrite.

– Ce n'était peut-être pas une idée brillante de te mettre face à un loup maintenant, finalement, fit remarquer le flic.

– Peut-être pas, acquiesça John en se massant automatiquement la gorge, même si Holmes n'avait pas serré suffisamment pour qu'il reste la moindre douleur. Je croyais qu'il devait être seul, ici ? Je suis presque certain qu'il se serait pas énervé autant sans ta collègue pour le provoquer.

Il ramassa son pull par terre puis fit quelques pas pour se prouver que ses jambes tremblantes pouvaient le porter.

– Je voulais dire qu'il serait le seul loup sur place, grimaça Greg. J'avais pas pensé que les autres pourraient être un problème, je t'avoue. T'as une idée de ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Sa dernière phrase, je veux dire.

Le médecin hocha la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la vision de ces yeux bleu délavé. Mais sur un autre visage. Maintenant qu'il avait fait le rapprochement, il ne pouvait plus ne pas le remarquer. De même que d'autres éléments, ce front et ces pommettes si hautes qu'elles semblaient briser l'harmonie du visage, les sourcils étonnamment pâles d'être peu fournis, comparés aux cheveux noirs et la forme de cette large lèvre inférieure… Il n'était pas habitué à voir ces traits si jeunes ni pleins de colère, mais indubitablement, l'air de famille était bien présent.

– Oui. Oui, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il a voulu dire. On habite au même endroit. C'est avec lui que je partage ma cuisine commune. »

John comprit enfin la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais aperçu la personne qui vivait avec la vieille dame. Tout simplement parce que le type en question ne pouvait pas le croiser sans éprouver une envie dévorante de l'assassiner, tout en sachant que ce serait une catastrophe de céder à ses pulsions. Une catastrophe plus grave que si John était n'importe qui, plus exactement.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !  
**

 **Des bises à tous, du chocolat, des lardons pour ceux parmi vous qui n'aiment pas le sucré, des aubergines pour les végétar/liens, et si ça vous va toujours pas, j'aurai fait de mon mieux.**

 **Bye et à vendredi prochain ! (Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Semaines erratiques à venir...)**

Nauss


	4. Chapitre 3

**Saaaalut les copaines !**

 **MERCI** à **admamu, mariloo, Zo, Adalas, Guest, Elie, Cherina,** **Mimi** et **Luckias** pour vos reviews ! Eeeeet je suis à jour dans les réponses \o/

 **Merci** à **MaNalou** pour sa bêta de choc !

Et bon lecturage à tous ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Gregory Lestrade observa John s'éloigner avec des sourcils froncés. Un homme normal n'aurait pas dû avoir à vivre ce genre d'événements, le flic en était bien certain. Comme si la menace diffuse des loups n'était pas déjà assez lourde, John se retrouvait confronté à l'un d'entre eux qui avait l'idée absolument lumineuse de lui sauter à peu près gratuitement et littéralement à la gorge. Après que Greg lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien à en craindre, en plus ! Qu'aurait dit Holmes, déjà ? Ah, oui. « Brillant. »

En parlant d'homme normal, il lui fallait absolument rattraper Sherlock. Bordel, ce type était ingérable. Et c'était le colocataire de John, en plus ? Comment le médecin avait-il pu rater ça ? De quelle façon vivaient-ils pour qu'ils ne se soient jamais croisés avant ? C'était ridicule.

Énervé ou pas, il devait obtenir du loup les informations complémentaires sur l'enquête avant que…

Greg s'apprêtait à tourner au coin de la rue empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt par Sherlock quand un véhicule noir le dépassa lentement avant de s'arrêter en silence à sa hauteur, le long du trottoir. L'inspecteur ferma les yeux pour s'exhorter à la sérénité, ce qui n'avait souvent tendance qu'à attiser encore un peu plus son irritation. Entrer dans la voiture à kidnapping de Mycroft Holmes alors qu'il était déjà sur les nerfs était sans aucun doute une très mauvaise idée.

Depuis les prémisses de cette histoire, cependant, dès la première fois qu'il avait dû monter dans une berline noire comme celle-ci alors qu'il sortait tout juste du Yard où il avait reçu la déposition d'un John en état de sidération totale et encore couvert de sang, cinq mois auparavant, il avait découvert une clause irréductible, inévitable et irrévocable entre l'univers et lui. Elle stipulait, dans le Grand Livre sur la course du monde tenu par une quelconque entité divine qui travaillait sous les ordres de Mycroft Holmes, que quand une telle voiture venait le chercher, Greg devait y monter, qu'il le veuille ou non. Alors il ouvrit la porte arrière avant que le chauffeur n'ait à s'extraire du véhicule pour le faire et s'assit lourdement dans l'habitacle avec un soupir agacé. Il détestait ce pouvoir contre lequel il n'avait aucune prise et auquel il devait en plus rendre des comptes.

La voiture le déposa devant le Diogenese Club, comme c'était déjà arrivé trois ou quatre fois jusque-là. Greg descendit, entra dans le bâtiment, sauta l'étape de la réception et n'attendit pas qu'on lui indique la direction à prendre pour monter d'une démarche qui aurait dû être bruyante jusqu'à ce qu'il savait être le bureau de Mycroft Holmes. Il n'eut cependant même pas le plaisir relatif d'entendre ses pas énervés résonner dans les couloirs. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide moquette rouge et épaisse qui assurait un silence total absolument partout entre ces murs.

D'une main, il toqua sèchement à la porte en bois massif du bureau et entra avant d'y être invité.

Aujourd'hui et comme à l'accoutumée, Mycroft ne dérogeait pas à la règle par laquelle il semblait édicter l'immuabilité de son apparence, impeccable dans son costume sur mesure, jusqu'à ses cheveux châtains méthodiquement ramenés en arrière au-dessus de son visage strict. Cette image avait agité Greg, la première fois. Depuis, le flic prenait bien garde de taire tout ce qu'il ressentait beaucoup trop facilement face à ce genre de puissance portée par les rares hommes à l'aura stricte et dangereuse qu'il avait croisés dans sa vie. Sauf la colère légitime que lui inspirait toujours celui qui déployait si tranquillement son pouvoir depuis ce bureau. Cette colère, il ne la taisait pas du tout.

Mycroft, par ailleurs, était en plein coup de fil, assis derrière sa table de travail en bois tout aussi massif que la porte, à l'image du reste de la pièce à l'ambiance luxueusement studieuse. Le maître en ces lieux arqua les sourcils en voyant l'inspecteur avancer d'une démarche non pas conquérante, certes — qui aurait pu paraître conquérant sur le territoire nominatif de cet homme ? —, mais aussi impérieuse qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Holmes avait cessé de parler à l'instant où la porte s'était ouverte. Il ne reprit pas la parole immédiatement, observant ouvertement Lestrade. Ce dernier croisa les bras et ne songea pas un seul instant à baisser le regard ni à bouger, fermement planté au milieu de la pièce. C'était simplement hors de question. Mycroft finit par pincer les lèvres et s'excuser au téléphone en précisant qu'il rappellerait plus tard, avant de raccrocher.

 _Victoire_ , songea furtivement Greg. Ce n'était sans doute pas grand-chose — rien d'autre que le moindre respect qu'un individu devait à un autre quand il le convoquait voitu-militari —, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir férocement satisfait. Ce qui n'enleva rien à l'agacement ouvert qu'affichait son visage.

« Mycroft. J'espère que vous êtes conscient que je travaille, moi aussi, et que je n'ai pas que ça à faire que vous voir. Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui que je monte dans une de vos voitures.

– Vous avez vu Sherlock, éluda Mycroft avant de se lever et de contourner son bureau contre lequel il s'appuya. Que pouvez-vous me dire ?

– Rien, malheureusement, parce qu'un petit contretemps m'a empêché de m'entretenir avec lui sur ce meurtre.

– Ah, oui, sourit Mycroft avec un sourire qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un sourire. Parce que vous avez mené John Watson sur la scène du crime sans raison et en présence de mon frère avec ça. Me pardonnerez-vous de vous exprimer ma franche stupéfaction sur ce point et mon interrogation encore actuelle quant à votre professionnalisme et votre intelligence ? Que ce soit par éthique professionnelle, par raisonnement logique — Sherlock est un loup, bon sang, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? – ou par simple respect des lois, mettre l'objet de toute l'attention de mes services sur le chemin de mon frère était particulièrement stupide, je me dois de vous en faire part.

Parce que Mycroft était déjà au courant, bien sûr. Greg inspira par le nez pour s'exhorter au calme.

– Je ne retiendrai de cette diatribe que le fait que j'ai été capable de vous surprendre par mon attitude, ce qui en soi ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir amené John.

– Oh. Parce que la sécurité de cet individu et avec elle, celle de tout le Royaume-Uni — et je vous informe au passage que la communauté d'hommes-loups outre-Manche commence à s'agiter — est moins importante que le fait de me surprendre, inspecteur ?

– Descendez de votre piédestal et apprenez à entendre l'ironie, Mycroft. C'est moi, celui qui s'est battu sur mes heures supplémentaires pour qu'un détachement de mes effectifs soit alloué à la protection de John — puisque malgré son importance, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas d'hommes pour cette tâche…

– Mes hommes sont des loups, ce que vous savez déjà, et ne représenteraient pas exactement une protection.

– Et ce n'est pas de ma faute, que je sache. Vous n'avez que vous à blâmer si vous avez mis tous vos œufs dans le même panier en n'employant aucun humain dans vos équipes. J'imagine que mes congénères et moi-même n'avons pas les capacités intellectuelles nécessaires pour mener à bien ce que, vous, vous êtes capables de réaliser. Mais vous avez besoin de nous dans cette affaire, pour que John ne se fasse pas égorger parce que l'instinct irrationnel de vos hommes les rend potentiellement inaptes à mener à bien une mission de surveillance, alors je vous prierais de ne pas remettre en question mes méthodes.

Greg s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre sans laisser à Mycroft le loisir d'énoncer ce qu'il prenait son temps à formuler :

– Et si vous pouviez éviter de vous comporter d'une façon qui me pousse à la limite du racisme anti-loups, je vous en serais reconnaissant. Je ne suis qu'un simple humain, certes, mais vous pourriez au moins respecter mes méthodes de travail.

Mycroft ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis :

– Et en quoi mener John Watson sur ces lieux est une méthode qu'il me faudrait respecter ?

Ce qui était une question pertinente, certes.

– J'admets l'avoir fait en pensant à John plutôt qu'à l'enquête. Je me suis dit que savoir que des loups se trouvaient dans son camp l'aiderait à ne pas se sentir trop menacé…

– Sauf qu'il est réellement menacé, loups dans son camp ou non. À quoi bon lui présenter Sherlock — pour le bien que ça a fait, en plus ?

– Eh bien peut-être que vous êtes incapable de comprendre ça, mais il se sentira sûrement moins seul de se savoir soutenu malgré tout. Je vous parle d'un type qui m'a clairement demandé d'arrêter de le faire protéger par mes hommes, si sa mort pouvait signifier que les meurtres cesseraient.

– Nous savons tous les deux que sa mort ferait peut-être cesser ces meurtres-là, mais engendrerait…

– Oui, je sais très exactement ce que ça engendrerait — ce n'est pas comme si vous me l'aviez expressément dit ce matin même, le coupa Greg, excédé. Et c'est ce que je lui ai expliqué. Mais je ne garantis rien sur la rationalité d'un type qui se sait traqué comme il l'est, qui se sent responsable de la mort d'une de ses amies, qui ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que d'autres, peut-être, y passent aussi. Et qui a voulu lui-même voir la scène de crime de ladite amie, comme si cela pouvait lui faire plus de bien que de rester en sécurité chez lui. Ça fait de lui une personne plutôt imprévisible, d'où mon idée de lui présenter des loups censés être plus malins que les autres. Et si vous pensez autrement, sachez que je m'en contrefiche. Ce qui est fait est fait, John n'a pas été blessé tout à l'heure, malgré la connerie de votre frère. Et, en plus, cette brève entrevue m'a appris quelque chose que j'aurais préféré savoir plus tôt : que Sherlock et lui habitent ensemble. Je suis bien convaincu que vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça — et oui Mycroft, c'est encore de l'ironie — donc que c'est tout-à-fait normal que vous ne m'en ayez jamais rien dit.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aurais informé de l'adresse de mon frère.

– Non, bien sûr, ricana Greg, prêt à cracher au loup tout le bien qu'il pense de lui. À l'origine, quand j'ai reçu l'ordre nébuleux de la part d'une puissance supérieure de laisser Sherlock enquêter sur certaines de mes affaires pour l'occuper, il y a quelques années, c'était déjà parfaitement normal que je n'aie pas été renseigné sur son adresse ou tout autre donnée du genre, railla-t-il avec un rire sec et surtout jaune. Merde, je l'ai sorti de situations suffisamment pourries et même là, vous n'avez pas daigné me renseigner sur la question. Et aujourd'hui, vous attendez de moi que je travaille en bonne intelligence avec lui sur une affaire qui dépasse de très loin toutes celles sur lesquelles nous avons été amenés à collaborer jusque-là ? Alors qu'ils habitent dans le même putain d'appartement ? Vous pouvez m'accuser d'avoir mis John sur le chemin de Sherlock aujourd'hui, mais vous, vous l'avez placé dès la semaine suivant son homicide dans l'antre de votre frère, sans même me prévenir alors que je suis censé les gérer l'un et l'autre. Qui de nous deux, entre vous et moi, est le plus stupide, exactement ?

Les sourcils au-dessus des yeux bleu foncé de Mycroft se froncèrent franchement et Lestrade se refusa à songer qu'il avait peut-être franchi une limite.

– Le plus stupide ? Comment avoir de meilleures chances d'éloigner des loups agressifs qu'en plaçant l'agneau dans la tanière d'un autre loup ? Sherlock s'est tenu volontairement hors de vue de John, ou, plus exactement, a tenu John hors de sa vue afin de ne pas risquer de l'agresser même si nous avions tous deux estimé comme peu probable qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se contrôler. Il a par ailleurs le statut nécessaire pour le protéger en cas d'attentat de ce type. C'est vous qui les avez fait se rencontrer physiquement alors que ça n'avait jamais été le cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

– Le garder "hors de vue"… Si c'est comme ça que vous protégez vos cibles, dans ces services secrets que je vous soupçonne de contrôler, je me demande comment le Royaume-Uni n'a pas encore périclité.

– Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas à même de juger de la chose, alors.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, Mycroft, vous faites définitivement erreur de comparer John à un agneau. Et le traiter comme ça ne pourra mener qu'à une catastrophe, asséna Greg, parce que merde, c'était ça, le sujet de conversation à la base.

Holmes observa quelques secondes de silence, puis émit du bout des lèvres comme si l'idée lui déplaisait au plus haut point :

– Peut-être que l'informer sur les événements et sa situation pourrait nous permettre de le contrôler.

– Oui, Mycroft. C'est ce que j'ai fait, d'ailleurs. Pour qu'il comprenne l'engrenage dans lequel il est pris. Je l'ai informé, contre votre avis de ce matin, si vous me permettez de vous le rappeler. Si vous pouviez me faire confiance sur la façon de gérer John Watson, je pense être mieux placé que vous pour avoir un impact sur lui. C'est un type que j'apprécie, ce n'est pas qu'un pion dans mon échiquier et je pense que ça me donne une longueur d'avance sur la façon de traiter avec lui, par rapport à vous.

Mycroft ricana.

– Parce que mêler les émotions et l'affect à la stratégie est profitable, peut-être ?

– Oh, pardon, j'oubliais l'homme de glace dont me parle souvent votre frère. Tiens, d'ailleurs, parlons-en de votre frère : quand j'ai été le chercher dans un squat plein de camés sur votre ordre direct — même si je ne connaissais pas encore votre visage, à ce moment-là — parce que j'étais alors la seule personne qu'il écoutait plus ou moins, j'imagine que ce n'est pas du tout l'affection que vous lui portez qui vous a incité à user du personnel de police comme bon vous semblait et de façon totalement irrégulière ? »

Greg n'avait jamais été tendre avec Mycroft. Que ce soit à leur première rencontre physique, cinq mois plus tôt, quand l'aîné des Holmes lui avait apporté des informations complémentaires sur les Loups et l'avait mis au parfum de ce que l'homicide de John pourrait avoir comme conséquences, ou quand il l'avait retrouvé par la suite après s'être vu contraint et forcé de monter dans sa berline, il n'avait jamais été conciliant avec lui. Il avait admis sans problème ce qu'il estimait être des idées ou des points de vue intéressants et s'était fermement opposé à ce qu'il pensait être aberrant et preuve d'une profonde ignorance des missions de terrain. Car malgré ce que Mycroft semblait vouloir faire croire au reste du monde, il existait des choses qu'il ne maîtrisait pas totalement.

Surtout, Greg se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il lui fallait lutter contre un homme comme celui-là. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps face à lui pour éprouver l'envie de cajoler l'ego de ce type dans l'espoir d'en obtenir autre chose que du mépris — ou même du mépris, d'ailleurs ; il aurait pris ce que Mycroft avait à lui donner. À vrai dire, l'humain se méprisait lui-même de sentir le tiraillement dans son torse quand il devait faire face aux Mycroft Holmes de ce monde. C'était presque autant à cause son propre agacement issu de cette faiblesse que par conviction, qu'il s'opposait furieusement aux idées parfois décalées de ce Holmes-là.

Il était donc très légitime qu'il se soit plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi le loup n'avait pas fait en sorte de le démettre de ses fonctions en réponse à cela. Ou, s'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir — ce dont doutait profondément le flic — d'au moins l'écarter de cette enquête spécifique. C'était certes déjà un peu le cas, puisque le service de l'inspecteur était l'un des principaux concernés pour tout ce qui était maintien de l'ordre dans la population quand un loup pouvait être concerné, mais que Sherlock avait récupéré l'affaire spécifique de Sarah Sawyer avant même que Greg apprennne qu'elle existait. Néanmoins, Mycroft aurait pu s'arranger pour ne plus avoir affaire à lui en ce qui concernait les hommes placés en protection autour de John. Il aurait pu exiger qu'un autre inspecteur devienne son interlocuteur.

Il se demandait, à vrai dire, quand Mycroft l'énerverait au point que lui-même franchirait la limite de l'acceptable en réaction. Parce qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, l'aîné des Holmes avait un effet plutôt néfaste sur son tempérament. Greg n'était pas exactement la personne au sang froid le plus prononcé... mais il existait peu d'individus face auxquels il en venait à s'énerver inévitablement. À vrai dire, à part Mycroft, il n'y avait que Sherlock qui avait cette capacité. Ça devait être un truc de famille. Se comporter comme un crétin détenteur de pouvoir et de connaissances telles que le commun des mortels devenait quantité négligeable, par comparaison... Quoi qu'il dût admettre que Sherlock et Mycroft avaient, malgré quelques similitudes frappantes, des caractères foncièrement différents.

En cet instant, alors qu'il venait de franchir une nouvelle ligne de ce qu'il avait déjà pu balancer au visage de Mycroft, dans des accès de colère tout à fait légitimes, Greg songea que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il entendait parler de cette affaire de loups en tant que chargé d'enquête.

L'aîné des Holmes l'observa avec un œil dur, mais ne dit rien. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne détourna le regard ni n'exécuta le moindre geste. Puis, comme ils en étaient toujours là au bout d'une minute, Greg finit par rompre le silence.

– Bien. Si nous avons terminé et même si vous avez l'air de penser que mon travail n'est pas assez remarquable pour que je ne doive pas l'abandonner en plein milieu quand vous me sommez de vous rejoindre, je vais retourner au Yard. Est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose, avant que je parte ?

– … À vrai dire, je ne vous avais pas fait venir pour parler de cette affaire, à l'origine.

 _Eh merde. Ça veut dire qu'_ _on n'a_ _même pas encore abordé le véritable sujet, ça, hein ?_ Après un longue inspiration pincée, Greg prit le parti d'en sourire avec lassitude. Il se sentait soudain particulièrement fatigué, il crevait de faim parce qu'il était quinze heures et qu'en neuf heures, il n'avait rien avalé en dehors de la boisson tiède discount que le Yard voulait faire passer pour du café. Il n'avait juste plus envie de se battre. Alors il avança de quelques pas jusqu'au bureau, attrapa le dossier de la chaise installée pour les éventuels visiteurs et y prit place. Sa voix lui parut infiniment calme et sereine, après l'échange vif qu'ils venaient d'avoir :

– Parfait. Désolé, je m'assois si on n'en est qu'au début. La prochaine fois, avant qu'on se perde sur des terrains houleux qui ne sont même pas ceux que vous voulez aborder, autant me le dire dès le début, ça nous évitera de nous entre-tuer un peu plus que de coutume.

Mycroft l'observa d'abord sans bouger, les yeux baissés sur les siens et franchement, c'était étrange. Greg n'avait pas calculé qu'en s'asseyant sur ce fauteuil, juste à côté de l'endroit où Mycroft était appuyé contre le bureau, il se trouverait à quelques centimètres de celui-ci et dominé de toute sa hauteur.

Ce qui était étrange, vraiment, c'était l'impression que ça ne le dérangeait pas alors qu'il venait de passer les vingt minutes précédentes à refuser tout net la domination que Mycroft avait l'air de vouloir spontanément imposer à tous ceux qui se retrouvait sur son passage, de sa voix snob et de ses regards condescendants. Ce qui était étrange, c'était de voir le loup l'observer de cette façon, interdit, insondable, son corps à une vingtaine de centimètres de celui de Greg, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait cherché ce rapprochement physique, bien trop intime pour deux gentlemen anglais qui se connaissaient à peine et ne se supportaient pas plus de quelques secondes — généralement le temps moyen avant que l'un d'entre eux ouvre la bouche.

Puis Mycroft brisa le moment de flottement en pivotant brusquement pour aller s'asseoir lui-même de l'autre côté de son bureau. Ce qui était un progrès : la toute première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, Greg s'était assis sur son invitation alors que l'autre était resté debout et l'inspecteur n'avait pas osé se lever pour compenser la différence nette de taille.

 _La situation n'est peut-être pas si désespérée que ça_ , sourit sombrement et intérieurement le flic en songeant que, merde, le flottement qui venait de les surprendre tous les deux était tout sauf le bienvenu.

– Alors, Mycroft, pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir, au final, si c'était pas pour avoir des informations sur Sherlock ? trancha Greg pour empêcher son train de pensées de s'égarer en des eaux trop troubles.

Le type qui occupait une place indéterminée au gouvernement, en tout cas pour Greg, n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air perturbé par quoi que ce soit. Il prit néanmoins son temps pour formuler sa demande.

– … Ce sont bien des informations sur Sherlock que je souhaite, mais pas celles qu'il aurait pu partager avec vous quant à cette enquête. Sherlock est doué, mais pas au point d'avoir relevé suffisamment d'indices pour m'intéresser déjà alors que ce cas n'en est qu'à ses prémisses. Non, je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire quoi que ce soit en ce qui concernait mon petit frère qui puisse me... renseigner.

Tout était dit sans l'être et Greg contint un sourire satisfait : oui, Mycroft Holmes avait bien un cœur et oui, il lui arrivait d'avoir des émotions. Est-ce que ça valait le coup de rouvrir le feu en le lui faisant remarquer ? Greg décida qu'il n'avait plus l'énergie pour ça.

– Eh bien… Il ne m'a bien sûr pas dit comment il allait… Mais vu son humeur massacrante et la façon dont il s'est comporté avec mon équipe puis avec John, je dirais qu'il va parfaitement bien. Il avait l'air ravi — à sa façon — d'avoir une nouvelle affaire, un peu moins ravi quand je l'ai informé que vous l'aviez autorisé à s'y intéresser. Voilà, en gros. Il porte son manteau noir même quand il fait quasiment vingt degrés, son col était remonté — bref, tout va bien, quoi.

Mycroft ne dit rien pendant une seconde. Puis :

– Rapport de qualité médiocre, si vous me permettez, Inspecteur Lestrade.

Greg leva un sourcil. Le ton était le même que d'habitude, l'expression aussi, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard... Quelque chose qui n'existait pas normalement, quand le loup lui faisait part de son opinion négative à propos de quoi que ce soit.

– Allez vous faire voir, Mycroft, sourit-il en réponse. Je suis pas le baby-sitter de Sherlock, que je sache.

– A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit à propos d'Estelle Wood ?

– Estelle Wood, réfléchit Lestrade.

S'il était certain que Sherlock n'avait jamais prononcé ce nom en sa présence, il savait l'avoir déjà entendu. Il se rappela soudain :

– Estelle Wood, la… colocataire de Jo… Oh. Et celle de Sherlock, donc. Non, pourquoi ?

– Simple curiosité, éluda Mycroft en secouant vaguement la main pour éloigner le sujet, mais Greg eut le temps d'apercevoir un micro-froncement de sourcils qu'il avait appris, pendant ses formations en interrogatoires de suspects, à assimiler tant à l'omission qu'à l'inquiétude.

– Je pourrai lui poser la question, si vous voulez, offrit l'inspecteur, dans une volonté de rameau d'olivier, parce que converser avec Mycroft sans élever la voix était une chose rare et pas si désagréable que ça.

– Oui, bien sûr, et il ne saura pas déduire d'où vient cette demande. C'est de Sherlock Holmes, mon frère, que nous parlons. Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de réfléchir, parfois, Lestrade ?

Rameau d'olivier qui ressemblait bien à une branche massive que Mycroft lui renvoyait dans la gueule de tout son dédain. Incroyable comme l'aîné lui fit penser au cadet, en cet instant — ce qui était étrange : il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu Mycroft se montrer acerbe d'une manière si ouverte, lui qui privilégiait plutôt l'ironie acide à l'insulte directe.

Il n'avait pas à supporter l'humeur des Holmes, cependant. Et il devait rejoindre Sherlock à la morgue, s'il y était toujours… C'était déjà bien assez pour aujourd'hui. L'inspecteur se leva sans y avoir été invité.

– Ok, parfait. J'imagine que je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre dans ce cas, parvint-il à sourire – et vraiment, c'était crispant de ne pas insulter Mycroft en retour, mais il préférait ne pas repartir sur ce terrain dès maintenant, merci bien.

Holmes ne se leva pas pour le saluer — pas que Greg s'y soit attendu. Le flic avait quasiment franchi la porte quand la voix de Mycroft Holmes résonna :

– Je ne considère pas que votre travail n'est pas digne de mon respect, inspecteur. »

Greg se figea une seconde. Puis, sans se retourner, il ferma la porte derrière lui et remonta le couloir jusqu'aux ascenseurs les plus silencieux du monde.

 _Merde merde merde_ , rumina-t-il jusqu'au Yard alors qu'il tentait de taire l'homme des cavernes en lui qui grognait sa satisfaction féroce chaque fois qu'il repensait à la salutation très… mycroftienne de Holmes.

* * *

Après le départ de Sherlock Holmes et la fin de sa conversation avec Greg, John s'en alla sans ajouter un mot. Il avait besoin de marcher. De s'éloigner de toute cette histoire. De s'éloigner de Greg. C'était peut-être irrationnel et simpliste, mais John ne pouvait regarder l'inspecteur sans avoir des images de mort et de loups en tête. Il était secoué et avait besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre tout ce qui touchait aux loups et lui-même. Il savait que Greg irait certainement rejoindre le détective : ils avaient encore à discuter. Une fois que l'inspecteur serait remis de sa surprise d'apprendre que Sherlock et John étaient plus ou moins colocataires, bien sûr.

John frissonna. Il était donc en danger, même dans son propre appartement. Tout dans l'homme-loup qu'il venait de rencontrer respirait la vive intelligence. Et malgré ça, les menaces qu'il avait proférées étaient édifiantes. Il marcha plus rapidement, ses deux mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, les épaules tendues. Il avait l'impression qu'un pavé de cinq kilos appuyait sur son diaphragme, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Il croisa beaucoup de monde sur le chemin du retour. Des inconnus. De rares personnes qui semblaient le reconnaître et lui adressaient un sourire timide — ceux qui avaient lu les journaux et se souvenaient de son visage même plusieurs mois après les faits. Il y eut ce jeune type, aussi, qui lui envoya un regard meurtrier. Qui ne fit pas un pas dans sa direction, ne se détourna pas de son chemin... qui se contenta de le croiser avec cette expression féroce, avant d'être englouti par la foule londonienne. John referma avec un soulagement tout relatif la porte de son appartement et ne prit pas le temps de saluer sa vieille voisine assise à la table avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Quand il s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il ne se rappela ni quand ni comment il s'était endormi. Il avait passé la fin d'après-midi prostré à plat-dos sur son lit, un bras sur les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière et du monde extérieur. Son cerveau avait ressassé sans arrêt la conversation avec Greg, la rencontre avec Sherlock. Les implications que l'une et l'autre avaient dorénavant sur sa vie, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas apte à appréhender totalement toute cette grande scène de laquelle il n'était qu'une composante mineure. Un minuscule rouage sous la pression croissante d'un piston quelconque… et qui rendrait folle toute la machinerie s'il en venait à sauter. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ce qui le menaçait. Il n'était même pas en mesure d'en appréhender les contours.

Pourtant, en s'éveillant tout habillé et refroidi sur sa couette, John se sentit étrangement reposé. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre cauchemars cette nuit, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne. Alors il se leva immédiatement, grimaça en posant une main sur son genou et chercha sa canne des yeux. Elle n'était nulle part en vue.

Mince. Il ne se souvenait pas d'être rentré avec elle la veille. Il avait dû la laisser tomber quand Sherlock lui avait témoigné sa hargne et oublier de la ramasser ensuite. Et comment c'était possible, exactement ? Depuis son retour à Londres, il ne se souvenait que d'une seule autre fois où il ne s'en était pas servi pour se déplacer. Il avait alors eu un loup hargneux sur le point de sauter sur une gamine devant les yeux et sa main gauche avait instinctivement lâché le pommeau pour attraper son couteau. Il n'avait pas non plus ressenti de douleur, ce jour-là.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, l'absence de l'accessoire était plutôt problématique. Il se leva, ignora l'élancement dans son genou et se lava dans sa salle de bain en inspectant d'un œil critique la cicatrice sur sa cuisse. La peau, là où une balle s'était fichée dans la chair quelques mois plus tôt, était d'une blancheur brillante propre à une blessure jeune. Elle n'était douloureuse que lorsqu'il appuyait volontairement dessus, ce qui était plutôt positif. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était la douleur inexplicable qui sévissait dans son genou depuis que la balle avait été retirée et qu'il s'était remis à marcher.

Il inspira profondément, une fois séché et habillé. La main posée sur le panneau de la porte vers les parties communes, il ne sortit pas immédiatement de sa chambre. Il força sa respiration à se faire plus profonde, puis ouvrit.

La cuisine était vide. Et bien en évidence sur la table, reposait sa canne.

* * *

Il se rendit à la clinique en début d'après-midi, comme son emploi du temps l'exigeait. Une lecture en diagonale des gros titres du journal et des principaux sites d'informations sur Internet lui apprirent que rien n'avait filtré sur la façon dont Sarah était morte. Il avait l'impression que son décès datait d'il y a un siècle et les condoléances de ses patients qui avaient appris qu'elle était brutalement décédée ne cessaient de l'étonner. Il se sentait cruel et insensible, mais il avait l'impression que la conversation avec Lestrade, la rencontre chaotique avec Sherlock et la nuit de sommeil la plus longue qu'il avait réussi à passer depuis des années l'empêchaient d'être secoué comme il aurait dû l'être par la mort de sa collègue. Il se sentait vide, aussi, et peut-être était-ce sa réponse émotionnelle au choc. Une vie avait été écourtée la veille pour tenter de l'intimider…

C'était ridicule, mais il se surprit plusieurs fois à penser à sa sœur, dans tout ce bazar. Et chaque fois, le pavé de cinq kilos lui semblait doubler de poids dans sa poitrine. Harry lui revenait à l'esprit à chaque temps mort dans son travail. Devait-il la contacter ? Lui expliquer la situation ? Elle devait être au courant que des loups vivaient parmi les humains. Son alcoolisme chronique qui la déconnectait globalement du reste du monde ne pouvait pas l'avoir épargné de la société à ce point.

Elle avait certainement loupé l'information sur le meurtre commis par John, cependant. Le sauvetage, pardon. Le sauvetage commis par John. Sinon elle l'aurait contacté, certainement. Non ? Est-ce qu'il devait la prévenir qu'elle était potentiellement en danger ? Mais ils n'étaient plus en contact depuis si longtemps. Et en établir un aujourd'hui serait probablement une erreur. Sans doute ?

Il se conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne devait surtout pas céder à son envie d'avoir des nouvelles, lui qui n'en prenait jamais. C'était bien, parce que ça simplifiait quand même beaucoup de choses. Pourtant, tout l'après-midi, son regard s'échoua régulièrement sur son portable. Il avait plusieurs fois été prêt à envoyer un message à sa sœur, avant de se raviser au dernier moment.

* * *

La vieille dame était là, quand John rentra, épuisé. L'angoisse, la tristesse et la colère face à son sentiment d'impuissance le rattrapaient et s'exprimaient par une fatigue terrassante. Il s'étala sur une chaise de la cuisine avec un gémissement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux après les avoir pressés sous ses doigts pendant quelques secondes, il capta avec surprise le regard inquiet de la femme.

Ces yeux bleus délavés. C'était étonnant de les voir soucieux pour lui. Il se rappela ceux de Sherlock, la veille, tellement semblables quand on oubliait l'étincelle de haine qui les avait alors animés. C'était stupéfiant de se retrouver face à la mère, certainement, du détective. De voir que celle-ci semblait s'inquiéter naturellement de la fatigue et de la lassitude qu'il affichait.

« Vous n'êtes pas une louve, n'est-ce pas ? demanda spontanément John.

Il brisait toutes les règles tacites qu'il avait mises en place sans s'en rendre compte avec cette femme. C'était la première fois qu'il lui posait une question personnelle depuis qu'il avait emménagé. La première fois ou presque qu'il lui adressait la parole à proprement parler. Jusque-là, les borborygmes, les sourires de la vieille dame, les siens et ses hochements de tête avaient suffi à lui exprimer plus de choses que ce qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être capable de partager aux autres êtres humains avec qui il avait eu l'occasion d'échanger de vrais mots. L'état mental de la vieille ne l'incitait pas à mettre en place une communication plus élaborée, par ailleurs.

C'est pourquoi il fut particulièrement stupéfait quand elle secoua la tête avec un regard grave et une mine triste. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un geste vide de signification, ce « non » et ses yeux bleus ancrés dans les siens renforçaient ce sentiment. John se retint de s'exclamer "Vous me comprenez quand je parle ! ?" ce qui aurait été le comble de l'impolitesse. Alors demanda à la place :

– Mais votre fils en est un.

Hochement de tête. Regard et sourire mélancoliques. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. John ne savait pas si elle pouvait parler. Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, pourtant… Elle avait certainement été au courant de l'existence des hommes-loups bien avant les autres humains. Elle devait savoir des choses que même Greg ne connaissait pas. Parce que si Sherlock était un loup et elle non, cela signifiait que son père en était un, certainement ? Ce qui signifiait que Sherlock n'était pas un loup, mais un demi-loup. Il lui semblait que ça comptait. Ce n'était pas anodin. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être.

Il n'aimait pas le regard mélancolique de la femme, cependant. Ces yeux n'étaient pas faits pour des sentiments négatifs. Sherlock remplissait bien largement cette part avec les siens. John voulait voir un sourire plisser le regard bleu délavé.

Alors il se redressa sur sa chaise pour ne pas avoir l'air trop pathétique et demanda :

– Vous le remercierez pour moi ? Je pense qu'il a ramené ma canne hier.

Elle n'acquiesça pas, sembla perdue et John se demanda s'il n'avait pas été au-delà de ses capacités de concentration. Son visage finit par s'éclairer, cependant — bon sang, leurs pommettes étaient exactement les mêmes — et elle sortit un papier de sa poche sur lequel le médecin aperçut une écriture anguleuse. Elle le lui tendit. Il hésita, puis s'en saisit avec réticence, se demandant s'il devait le lire maintenant ou pas. Ça ne pouvait que venir de Sherlock Holmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sentit sa colonne vertébrale se glacer en lisant les lignes manuscrites et une vague nausée l'envahir. Pas de menace. Pas de mots rageurs, pas d'insultes. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus angoissant.

 _Ne contactez pas votre frère. Ils ne savent pas qu'il existe. Pour l'instant._

Rien de plus. Juste trois phrases qu'il sentit agir sur lui comme un poison paralysant, transformant son sang en cristaux de glace.

 _Ils ne savent pas qu'il existe_. Et lui, comment le savait-il ? Certes, c'était une sœur et non un frère, mais comment pouvait-il possiblement savoir que John n'était pas fils unique ? Comment savait-il que l'obsession de contacter sa sœur l'avait rongé toute la journée ? Comment être sûr qu'il était le seul à connaître leur lien ? Il n'était certainement pas le seul.

Qui étaient ces "ils" dont Sherlock parlait ? La menace sur sa vie et celle de ses connaissances avait-elle un visage, après tout ? Sherlock avait-il déjà une idée de l'identité du meurtrier de Sarah ? Ou alors parlait-il du commun des loups, de ceux qui seraient susceptibles de commettre un assassinat pour se venger de lui ?

John avait réfléchi : si tous ces loups étaient, après tout, des personnes comme les autres avec un instinct seulement un peu plus agressif quand ils se sentaient menacés par une personne spécifique — et, certes, la capacité de se transformer en loup... — ils ne devaient pas être nombreux capables de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid sur une tierce personne, si ? Parmi tous les humains qui s'étaient senti l'envie intense d'éviscérer un criminel dont parlaient la télé ou les journaux, combien auraient véritablement été capables de commettre un tel acte si l'occasion s'était présentée ? Et combien parmi ceux-là se seraient attaqués à un proche de ce criminel par simple esprit de vengeance ?

 _Pour l'instant_. C'était ce "pour l'instant" qui le figeait. Si la première phrase n'avait pas ressemblé à un conseil, John aurait presque pu croire à une menace de la part de Sherlock. Un "pour l'instant" voulant dire "jusqu'à ce que je leur dise." Mais non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, hein ? Et pourtant, ils étaient écrits, ces deux mots.

" _Ne précipite pas les choses en les aidant à découvrir tes connexions."_ Voilà ce qui était écrit. Frissons, encore. À quel point John était-il surveillé ? Des loups faisaient partie de la police ou travaillaient pour des compagnies de téléphonies, c'était certain. Celles-là mêmes qui pouvaient récupérer le contenu de ses messages. Et si l'un d'entre eux était particulièrement malintentionné ? Et s'il avait été placé sur écoute ? Depuis le Prevention of terrorism Act, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour quelqu'un travaillant dans la police. Encore plus qu'avant, disons.

John froissa le papier de ses doigts tremblants, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il remarqua le regard de nouveau inquiet de la mère de Sherlock et se força à détendre son visage. Il massa ses mâchoires d'une main, s'apercevant qu'elles étaient douloureusement contractées et envoya un sourire qu'il espéra pas trop pincé à la vieille. Il défroissa le papier et demanda du regard s'il pouvait prendre le stylo des mains de la femme, dont la mine reposait depuis plusieurs minutes sur sa grille de mots croisés — toujours les mêmes — et bavait une tache rouge. John essaya de ne pas se laisser hypnotiser par la tache d'encre et attrapa le crayon. Il hésita plusieurs secondes, peut-être même une minute, l'esprit vide. Ou trop plein. Il finit par poser la pointe sur le papier et inscrivit " _Merci pour la canne."_

Il aurait voulu poser un nombre invraisemblable de questions, mais la certitude qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse de la part de Sherlock l'en empêcha. Alors il se contenta d'exprimer prudemment sa reconnaissance pour quelque chose que le loup ne pourrait pas prendre pour une insulte, cette fois.

Il rendit le papier à Estelle Wood en lui demandant de le remettre à son fils. Elle le lut, ou essaya, puis le rangea dans sa poche avec le sourire le plus rayonnant que John lui ait jamais vu avant.

Parce qu'il devait toujours se nourrir, le médecin attrapa rapidement une tranche de pain de mie et une tomate en songeant qu'il devrait vraiment commencer à faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait — il ne savait plus de quand datait son dernier repas digne de ce nom — puis il se rappela que c'était déjà un exploit en soi qu'il parvienne à avaler quoi que ce soit avec son estomac noué par l'anxiété.

Le sommeil le fuit longtemps, cette nuit-là, les mêmes mots tournant en boucle derrière son front.

 _Ne contactez pas votre frère. Ils ne savent pas qu'il existe. Pour l'instant. Ne contactez pas votre frère. Ils ne savent pas..._

Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, ni même de cordialité. C'était néanmoins la signification que Sherlock était dans son camp. Parce que c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ? John n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Mais il lui semblait qu'un sentiment un peu bestial levait la tête à l'intérieur de lui, fasciné par cette oscillation entre la confiance et la méfiance qu'il ressentait spontanément envers son colocataire, vingt-quatre heures à peine après leur rencontre.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture, merci pour vos reviews :)  
**

 **Et à peut-être la semaine prochaine (semaines toujours aussi chaotiques). Des zoobs à tous !**

Nauss


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour toutes et tous !**

 **MERCI** à **Elie, Almayen, Luckias, Adalas, Mimi, William, cousingaelle, Reapersis, Zo** et **admamu** pour vos reviews ! :D

Et bien sûr, **tous les merci du monde à Nalou** pour sa bêta lecture. Et pour tout le reste.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Les semaines qui suivirent parurent infiniment plus calmes à John — ceci dit, sauf cataclysme et apocalypse, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu en aller autrement. Les moments où il se sentait épié ou menacé dans la rue par des regards peu amènes s'espacèrent progressivement. Est-ce que son pic de paranoïa suite à l'assassinat brutal de Sarah était en train de redescendre doucement, ou s'habituait-il de nouveau à l'impression constante du danger, au point de ne plus le ressentir ? À moins que les loups se soient soudainement désintéressés de lui. Peut-être qu'au bout de six mois, ils avaient fini par se lasser. Un homme pouvait rêver…

Il avait spontanément espacé ses rencontres avec Greg, malgré tout. À vrai dire, il ne l'avait réellement revu qu'une seule fois depuis l'épisode Sherlock Holmes. L'inspecteur lui avait expliqué que le détective avait paru particulièrement déçu de lui annoncer, l'après-midi même de l'assassinat, qu'il avait remonté la piste jusqu'au meurtrier et que ce dernier s'était révélé parfaitement stupide. Ils en étaient d'ailleurs déjà tous conscients, puisqu'il s'était attaqué à Sarah à coup de crocs plutôt que tout autre arme traditionnelle, réduisant par ce geste inconsidéré la liste des suspects — initialement tout Londres — à une catégorie d'individus beaucoup plus restreinte. Et risquant de provoquer les émeutes que tout le gouvernement s'employait activement à prévenir, par ailleurs. De mémoire d'archives de police et milices, on n'avait plus vu d'agression de loups perpétrée à coup de crocs sur des hominidés depuis le quatorzième siècle. C'était dire le niveau intellectuel de celui-là.

John avait remercié Greg pour l'information sans en penser un mot et n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui était le meurtrier. Il ne connaîtrait assurément pas son nom et d'après l'inspecteur, toutes les mesures avaient été prises contre le loup. Ce qui signifiait qu'un danger de moins courait dans la nature. Surtout, il se sentait toujours aussi mal d'être la raison véritable de la mort de Sarah. Ne pas s'impliquer plus dans cette histoire que ce qu'il avait eu l'inconséquence de le faire le jour où il avait rencontré Sherlock lui permettait presque de mettre cette idée à distance, parfois.

Il n'avait pas non plus relancé le flic pour boire une bière ou regarder un match un soir. La crainte que Greg soit associé à ses connaissances proches et pris pour cible l'obsédait. Bien sûr, les loups n'étaient pas censés s'attaquer aux forces de l'ordre. Ils n'étaient cependant pas non plus censés arracher carotide, larynx et trachée à une innocente au milieu de la rue. Peut-être l'inspecteur avait-il compris sa prise de distance, peut-être John n'était-il pour lui qu'une connaissance vague parmi d'autres, quoi qu'il en soit le médecin ne reçut jamais de coup de fil de sa part.

À vrai dire, il passait le plus clair de son temps libre à l'appartement, refusait poliment quand des collègues de la clinique lui proposaient d'aller boire un verre, rentrait le plus vite possible le soir et ne s'accordait plus de petites promenades en dehors de courses absolument indispensables. Tout à fait conscient qu'il était en train de s'isoler dangereusement, il ne voyait aucune autre solution pour tenter de protéger le monde du péril qu'il représentait indirectement. Même quand quelqu'un lui demandait l'heure ou une direction dans la rue, il ne parvenait pas à dissiper l'idée que cette personne venait de signer son arrêt de mort en lui adressant la parole.

Heureusement, il y avait la vieille dame. Il prenait vaguement son parti de la situation en s'occupant d'elle et en passant une bonne partie de son temps libre en sa compagnie. C'était devenu une habitude que de rentrer du travail et la retrouver à la cuisine où il leur préparait à tous deux un thé, alors qu'elle le gratifiait de ses grands sourires d'enfant depuis la table où elle gribouillait dans ses mots-fléchés.

Ce jour-là, cependant, John ne la trouva pas assise. Depuis quelques jours, il avait négligé de faire la vaisselle — ça arrivait, quand la déprime prenait le dessus et que rester prostré dans le canapé ou, pire, dans son lit devenait son activité principale en dehors du travail. Lorsqu'il était parti pour la clinique au matin, il avait poussé un soupir épuisé rien qu'en avisant la pile de couverts et d'assiettes de ses repas et ceux des autres habitants de l'appartement. Ceux d'Estelle, en tout cas, car il n'avait pas l'impression que Sherlock Holmes se nourrissait chez eux, même s'il avait l'air de préparer des sandwiches pour sa mère, au vu des reliefs que le médecin trouvait parfois à son retour.

Mais Estelle, visiblement, avait décidé quelques minutes avant qu'il rentre ce jour-là que la vaisselle devait être faite. Elle se tenait en cet instant toute voûtée, son bras droit serré contre elle, alors que des assiettes encore couvertes de mousse étaient mises à sécher sur l'égouttoir.

« Oh non, non non non non non, murmura John d'une voix basse alors qu'il embrassait la scène du regard et procédait au constat affligeant que la main droite d'Estelle était ruisselante de sang et qu'une assiette brisée gisait au sol.

Il se hâta vers elle et la porta jusqu'à une chaise pour que ses pieds blottis dans des chaussons mous ne s'entaillent pas sur le verre. Puis il se mit en devoir de nettoyer et recoudre la blessure. Ce n'était rien de grave et il eut rapidement fini. Estelle était une patiente exceptionnelle, conciliante comme un ange. Mais dans ses grands yeux brillaient des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, silencieusement. Ses regards déchirants étaient faciles à lire.

 _Je ne sers à rien. Je ne suis qu'un poids. J'en suis consciente._

Cette étrange lucidité soudaine lacéra le cœur du médecin. Alors il lui sourit pour cacher sa propre peine, songeant qu'il pouvait à peu près dire la même chose, en y ajoutant « Et je suis un danger public pour qui fait l'erreur de me connaître ».

Il serra fermement son épaule maigre de sa main chaude dans une étreinte qu'il voulait réconfortante. Puis il balaya le verre devant l'évier et entreprit de faire à nouveau la vaisselle. Il parla de tout et de rien pour lui changer les idées. Pour qu'elle oublie qu'elle était vieille et inutile, aux yeux de la société. Pour qu'elle sache que lui, au moins, était heureux qu'elle existe.

* * *

« Ah non ! s'exclama Greg dans le vent, quand il aperçut la voiture noire du coin de l'œil, juste comme il passait les portes du Yard pour sa pause déjeuner amplement méritée.

Le véhicule s'immobilisa le long du trottoir tout à côté de lui. Le flic l'observa une seconde, puis poursuivit ostensiblement son chemin à pied. Alors la voiture se mit en marche, silencieuse, se maintenant à son niveau et à sa vitesse. Le bout de son capot arrivait juste à sa hauteur, de sorte que si Greg ne tournait pas légèrement la tête vers la droite, il ne pouvait l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Il ne put s'empêcher, après trois secondes, de vérifier qu'elle le suivait toujours. Puis une nouvelle fois, trois secondes plus tard. C'était foutrement ridicule. Après une demi-minute de ce manège, et parce que les passants de Victoria Street commençaient à regarder d'un œil curieux cette voiture avançant au rythme d'un homme qui semblait refuser de reconnaître son existence, le flic finit par s'arrêter et toqua sèchement à la fenêtre arrière, fumée. Ce fut la vitre avant côté passager qui glissa vers le bas et Greg put découvrir que le conducteur n'était autre que Mycroft lui-même.

– Bonjour, Inspecteur.

– Allez vous faire voir, Mycroft. Pas de ça aujourd'hui, j'ai pas de temps à perdre.

– Mh. Cernes que les lunettes de soleil ne parviennent pas à dissimuler, tache de café sur votre chemise qui date d'hier... Vous avez passé la nuit au bureau.

– Rien à foutre de ce que vous… Hein ? Oui, et alors ?

– Et alors cela explique votre attitude hargneuse.

– Mon attitude hargneuse s'explique par mon ventre vide et votre apparition qui est censée signifier que je dois oublier l'idée d'aller manger, ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, pour vous suivre sans broncher. Autant que les choses soient claires : ça n'arrivera pas.

– Où comptiez-vous aller vous restaurer ?

La question eut l'atout de le désarçonner. Greg s'était attendu à un regard narquois ou irrité du type de ceux que Sherlock pouvait afficher lorsque l'un des êtres vivants autour de lui manifestait le désir de subvenir à un besoin vital, respirer compris. Ou à une remontrance sur le manque d'efficacité du Met' avec ces humains qui devaient se nourrir en permanence — et ce n'était absolument pas la faim et la fatigue qui rendaient Greg légèrement irrationnel et parano, non, non, même s'il savait parfaitement que les loups avaient les mêmes besoins alimentaires que leurs cousins primates. Il ne put que répondre un :

– Euh... Au _Marquis of Westminster,_ mais…

– Deviez-vous y rejoindre des convives ?

– Non, mais…

– Très bien. Montez, nous y serons dans cinq minutes.

– Et... on aura le temps de parler de je-sais-pas-encore-quoi, en cinq minutes ?

Mycroft ne répondit pas, haussa un sourcil, alors Greg songea « _Et puis merde. »_ Dans cinq minutes, il pourrait commander de la nourriture et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il n'avait pas prévu, cependant, que Mycroft s'abstienne de poser la moindre question pendant le trajet, descende avec lui après avoir garé la voiture et le précède jusqu'à la porte du pub-restaurant en voyant que Greg, ahuri, le regardait sans esquisser le plus petit mouvement depuis le trottoir.

– Je peux me tromper, mais il y a plus de chances que les serveurs viennent prendre notre commande si nous sommes assis à l'intérieur plutôt que debout sur le pavé, Inspecteur.

Greg cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis passa par la porte que Mycroft lui tenait ouverte, encore trop sidéré pour réfléchir. Pour la première fois, alors qu'il entrait dans le pub qui n'affichait rien d'inhabituel, il fut frappé par le monde installé pour un repas ou une bière dans la salle du rez-de-chaussée aux murs peints en vert foncé au-dessus des boiseries vernies typiques. Il entendit le bruit, les voix fortes, l'animation, et jeta un coup d'œil au costume scandaleusement sur-mesure et assurément dispendieux de Mycroft, à son expression insondable, composée de cette moue éternellement snobe qui était la sienne et ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés en arrière. Un Mycroft Holmes détonnait terriblement dans une ambiance comme celle-ci.

Heureusement, se rappela le flic, il y avait une salle de restauration à l'étage, décorée de la même façon, mais sensiblement moins bruyante que celle-ci. En essayant de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil torve à son propre costume bon marché et à sa chemise tachée de café, oui, juste là, Greg se dirigea vers les escaliers et un serveur les mena à une petite table pour deux. Malgré tout ce que ça semblait irréel de s'asseoir en face de Mycroft Holmes, vraisemblablement pour partager un repas dans un pub, l'inspecteur décida que peu lui importait finalement. Il avait faim, il n'avait rien demandé à Mycroft... Soit l'homme au pouvoir tentaculaire se contenterait de ça, soit... eh bien, soit rien du tout. Il s'en contenterait, c'était tout. Déjà que Greg pouvait dire adieu à sa pause déjeuner dans le calme et la sérénité — il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, un entretien avec Mycroft Holmes ne pouvait se dérouler sans accrochage —, le type avait intérêt à se montrer raisonnable.

À vrai dire, Mycroft combla toutes les espérances de l'inspecteur en ne parlant pas travail dans un premier temps, leur laissant le temps à l'un et à l'autre de choisir dans la carte ce qu'ils désiraient manger. Le départ du serveur avec leurs commandes, cependant, les laissa sans autre alternative que d'entamer la conversation.

– Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de me faire enlever par votre voiture, aujourd'hui ? Je dois admettre que ça fait un bout de temps depuis la dernière fois.

– Certes. Ça ne vous a pas trop manqué, j'espère ?

Est-ce que Mycroft faisait de l'humour ? De l'humour véritable dans le but de provoquer un sourire à l'interlocuteur et non un grincement des dents ?

– Hum. Pas spécialement, non. J'aime être libre de mes choix et de mes mouvements.

– Vous êtes dans le restaurant dans lequel vous comptiez vous rendre, à l'heure à laquelle vous comptiez y être, fit remarquer Mycroft.

– Oui. Et sur le point de parler travail, j'imagine. Pas exactement le déjeuner de mes rêves.

Greg entendit au moment où il la prononçait comment pouvait être prise cette phrase. Il grimaça et se reprit :

– Ça serait pareil avec qui que ce soit d'autre, hein. Si je devais manger avec un de mes collègues ou n'importe qui, à vrai dire. Ça n'a rien de personnel.

Comme s'il aurait dû se soucier de ce que pensait ou non Mycroft Holmes. Ce dernier, cependant, se contenta de lui adresser un de ses habituels sourires sans joie.

– J'irai droit au but, alors, pour que vous puissiez ensuite vous relaxer et pour ne pas excéder votre seuil de tolérance à ma personne. Est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles récentes de Sherlock ?

 _Ah. C'est donc pour mon autre travail de renseignement, l'officieux. Et bénévole._

– Pas plus que d'habitude. J'ai encore entendu ses insultes sur mon intellect — ou plutôt son absence manifeste, semblerait-il — la semaine dernière. Il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien.

– Vous aviez plus d'informations à partager que ça, il y a quelques semaines.

Greg grimaça à nouveau.

– Comme quoi je ne suis pas un indic' parfait, juste un flic. Vous n'avez pas des espions à lancer sur sa trace, plutôt que de demander au type qui lui sert de punching-ball verbal ?

Mycroft reposa le verre d'eau qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres, essuya délicatement de sa serviette immaculée la goutte qui perlait à sa commissure — et Greg mit quelques secondes à faire migrer son regard de sa bouche à ses yeux, après cela. Le loup ne prit même pas la peine de regarder autour d'eux pour s'assurer que la pique de l'inspecteur n'avait été entendue par personne.

– Mes hommes ne peuvent m'informer que de ses déplacements. Ni de ses activités, ni de son humeur.

– Ah. Ben non, désolé, j'ai pas d'autres infos. Je vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais d'autres, d'ailleurs.

– La dernière fois, vous aviez pu me dire qu'il commençait à investir les communs de sa colocation avec John.

Oui, tiens, c'était vrai. Greg n'y avait plus pensé depuis quelques temps.

– En effet. C'est John qui me l'avait dit.

– Et il ne vous a rien révélé de plus sur mon frère, dernièrement ?

Greg n'aimait pas toujours jouer les informateurs. Il avait l'impression de trahir la confiance de Sherlock en faisant ça, aussi sporadique que ça puisse être et aussi bénignes que les informations relayées à Mycroft puissent sembler. Ceci dit, Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre confiance en lui, alors il ne trahissait sans doute pas grand-chose. Surtout, il aimait quand le sillon qui apparaissait parfois entre les sourcils de Mycroft semblait moins creusé parce que Greg venait de le rassurer sur la condition de son frère.

Le flic se força à se concentrer sur le présent et répondit d'une voix qu'il entendit plus amère que ce qu'il l'avait voulue :

– Je ne l'ai pas revu, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé. John. Il a... je sais pas, coupé les ponts, on peut dire.

Mycroft arqua un sourcil.

– Et comment comptez-vous le « gérer » avec votre humanité et vos sentiments, si vous n'avez plus accès à lui ?

Houla. Le fil de la conversation les engageait dans de dangereux méandres, déjà.

– Je ne compte rien du tout. Je lui ai clairement dit que j'étais libre s'il voulait boire une bière de temps en temps ou quelque chose du genre. S'il ne me rappelle pas, c'est qu'il n'en a pas envie. Je ne vais pas non plus m'imposer.

– Est-ce que vous flirtez avec John Watson, Inspecteur Lestrade ?

Si Greg avait eu du vin en bouche, il aurait certainement taché le bois verni de leur petite table. Il n'avait que de l'eau, mais un Mycroft Holmes en face et pas franchement l'envie de l'arroser, alors il se contenta d'avaler de travers. L'origine de tous ses maux l'observait d'un œil vaguement curieux.

– Pardon? Je ne... _hum._ Je ne vois pas ce qui peut vous faire penser que je flirte avec John, émit-il, la voix étranglée, après une quinte de toux. Surtout pas quand je vous dis que je ne compte pas m'imposer.

Mycroft ne dit rien, d'abord. Puis :

– Je ne suis familier ni des propositions romantiques ni des échanges amicaux. Néanmoins, j'ai pensé que la proposition que vous lui avez faite, de "boire une bière de temps en temps ou quelque chose du genre" _,_ aurait pu être une amorce pour une relation plus qu'amicale.

Greg leva haut les sourcils sur son front et se demanda comment il pouvait se retrouver dans cette situation, où il parlait de ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un comme Mycroft. Le pire, songea-t-il, était qu'il aurait très certainement dit exactement la même chose, s'il avait effectivement eu des vues sur John. Il avait pourtant laissé ce message au médecin avec toute l'innocence du monde.

– Je... non. Quand bien même ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec vous, notez-le, je cherche rien à obtenir de John Watson.

– Très bien.

Sans doute Mycroft remarqua-t-il le regard surpris du flic face à lui en cet instant, puisqu'il précisa :

– La situation est déjà suffisamment compliquée. Il ne sert à rien d'y ajouter une dimension potentiellement dramatique avec une romance superfétatoire.

– J'imagine, émit Greg.

Voilà qui rendait clair ce que Mycroft pensait des relations amoureuses. _Au temps pour ton loup et son sillon d'inquiétude. Stupide humain_ , s'insulta mentalement l'inspecteur, avant de reprendre, la voix bourrue :

– Bref. Non, je ne flirte pas avec John. Non je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles, et donc pas plus de Sherlock que ce que votre frère veut bien m'en donner – c'est-à-dire aucune en dehors de la continuation de sa survie et de sa misère d'être entouré de personnes stupides et ennuyeuses, sans même un criminel au QI correct pour le distraire quelques heures d'affilée.

Mycroft ne commenta pas.

Le silence qui s'installa alors n'était pas exactement agréable. Plutôt de ces silences tendus entre deux personnes qui pourraient éventuellement avoir des choses à se dire si elles s'appréciaient. Et si elles ne passaient pas leur temps à sous-entendre combien la présence de l'autre était indésirable, songea sombrement Greg. Heureusement pour eux, sans doute, le serveur revint. Il déposa son hamburger-frites devant le flic et sa salade composée face à Mycroft.

Le premier eut envie de rire en voyant leur plat respectif. Cela leur correspondait bien… Non, définitivement, Mycroft et lui n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Ce n'était même pas qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même ligue, plutôt qu'ils ne pratiquaient de toute façon pas le même sport. Greg était le rugby et Mycroft le... l'équitation, sans doute, ou un truc dans ce genre. Le flic se rappela distraitement, en croquant dans son hamburger et en sentant avec une grimace quelques gouttes de jus couler le long de sa main, les gosses de riches qui montaient les canassons dans le centre équestre à côté de l'appartement de sa mère, des années plus tôt. Quand ils le croisaient sur un trottoir, ils ne le regardaient même pas. C'était comme si les gens comme Greg étaient inexistants pour eux. Comme s'ils ne représentaient rien, à part une éventuelle nuisance sonore et visuelle, la plèbe dont la pauvreté relative était une insulte à ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir. Ouais, Greg et Mycroft étaient à des années-lumière l'un de l'autre, rien que dans ce qu'ils mangeaient.

Et Mycroft qui chipotait avec ses morceaux de roquette… Greg le voyait du coin de l'œil.

– Vous mangez pas ? demanda-t-il et quand Mycroft haussa les épaules, il reprit en riant : Vous savez, c'est pas trois bouts de salade qui vont vous faire grossir !

Le regard que lui envoya son convive impromptu le fit déglutir un peu plus fortement. Oups. OK, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'un problème de poids puisse être la véritable cause de cette attitude d'adolescente au régime. À vrai dire, il n'avait prononcé ces mots que comme une plaisanterie un peu stupide, une tentative pour crever la tension qui les accablait jusque-là.

Au temps pour l'humour dans le but d'alléger la conversation, songea-t-il en sentant le froid polaire qui régnait au-dessus de leur tête. Mais comme Greg ne savait apparemment pas la fermer aujourd'hui, il ne put garder sa surprise pour lui.

– Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux, vous avez peur de prendre du poids en mangeant ça ? Mais... C'est de l'eau. Comment vous faites pour bosser avec le ventre vide ?

Les yeux bleu foncé furent surmontés d'un arc de sourcils peu amène et Greg songea soudain que boire la potion rétrécissante d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles serait sans doute le meilleur moyen de s'enfuir discrètement par un trou de souris, à cette heure-ci.

– Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas besoin de manger plus que de raison pour avoir une capacité de concentration digne de ce nom, répliqua le technocrate de luxe, pincé.

Greg leva la serviette blanche dans laquelle il essuyait ses doigts et l'agita en un signe de reddition :

– OK, Mycroft, désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était un sujet sensible — j'aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait être un sujet sensible, à vrai dire, et je continue de ne pas comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un comme vous devrait faire attention à son alimentation, mais soit, ça me regarde pas. Merci de ne pas m'attaquer sur quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec vous.

L'interpellé le regarda d'un air interdit, puis reporta son attention sur son assiette. Greg essaya de ne pas observer quelque chose qui ne le concernait vraiment pas, mais nota avec satisfaction que Holmes s'attaquait à un morceau de saumon qu'il avait d'abord mis de côté. Bien. Ce type était en mesure de déclarer par erreur la guerre à la Corée du Nord, il ne pouvait pas franchement se permettre de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie en plein service.

Le flic revint à son hamburger et estima que le silence était légèrement moins désagréable qu'avant, finalement. Il terminait son plat principal et s'attaquait à ses frites quand deux tablées descendirent régler leur addition et que, soudainement, ils se retrouvèrent à peu près seuls à l'étage. Il ne restaient plus qu'un couple d'octogénaires qui terminaient de manger en silence, plus loin. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient assis, Greg remarqua qu'une musique classique égrenait doucement ses notes de piano, diffusée par les quelques haut-parleurs qu'il avait automatiquement remarqués en entrant, en même tant que la caméra de surveillance. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle musique. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour écouter pleinement le morceau tout en essayant de faire taire la Madeleine de Proust que cela lui inspirait. Et quand il les rouvrit, bien sûr, ceux de Mycroft étaient sur son visage. Greg pouvait sentir les pensées qui agitaient l'homme en face de lui. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son côté loup, peut-être pas du tout, en tout cas, il se sentit particulièrement captif de ce regard et ne parvint pas à baisser le sien.

– Opus 28, numéro 4, ou p _rélude en mi mineur_ , énonça Mycroft.

Greg hocha la tête.

– Chopin, ponctua-t-il.

Le regard bleu, l'expression, ou bien quelque chose, il ne savait pas bien quoi, dans l'attitude de son vis-à-vis le fit continuer :

– Ma mère la jouait. Pas très bien. Et elle avait un... un vinyle qu'elle passait tout le temps à la maison. L'intégrale des nocturnes dessus, avec celle-là aussi. Et quelques autres.

– Qu'avait-il d'important, ce vinyle ? interrogea Mycroft en penchant la tête.

Parce qu'il avait bien sûr relevé l'information qui sous-tendait tout le reste. Greg revint à ses frites. Il en tripota vaguement une, tout en répondant.

– C'était ce qu'elle considérait comme son bien le plus précieux. C'était tout ce que sa mère avait pu emmener avec elle quand elles se sont enfuies de France, en quarante… Euh… En quarante-deux, je crois. Ma grand-mère vivait avec son mari et ses parents. Elle était sortie acheter... je sais plus, j'ai envie de dire une baguette de pain ou du fromage, mais c'est sûrement juste parce qu'elle était Française, que je dis ça... Bref. En passant devant le disquaire du quartier, elle a racheté ce vinyle parce qu'elle avait tellement écouté celui qu'elle avait déjà que le son n'était plus bon, apparemment... Elle était avec ma mère, qui avait quatre ans à l'époque. En revenant dans leur rue, elles ont vu de loin mon grand-père et mes arrière-grands-parents se faire embarquer, depuis l'extérieur de la maison. Elles se sont enfuies directement. Elles ont émigré ici.

– Votre mère était Française, elle aussi ?

– Comment ça, « elle aussi » ?

– Lestrade, c'est le nom de votre père, j'imagine.

– Je vous en prie, Mycroft, me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas fait de recherches sur moi. Je suis certain que vous savez que j'ai pas de père.

Holmes ne répondit rien, d'abord. Il hocha un peu plus la tête. Puis dit :

– J'ai bien entendu fait des recherches sur vous. Vaguement quand vous avez commencé à accepter l'assistance de Sherlock dans certaines de vos enquêtes mineures. Puis plus minutieusement quand vous avez eu la... la gentillesse d'aller le tirer d'un des innombrables squats qu'il a fréquentés. J'ai fait des recherches sur votre passé en tant que policier et votre présent en tant qu'inspecteur, cependant. Si j'ai eu l'occasion de lire quoi que ce soit concernant votre ascendance, je n'en ai plus souvenir.

C'était... intéressant, songea Greg. Mycroft Holmes lui avait toujours paru sacrément intrusif de manière générale, mais peut-être moins que ne l'avait présumé le flic.

– Oh. Eh bien, dans ce cas vous savez, maintenant. Je n'ai pas de père et Lestrade est le nom de ma mère.

– Ça ne sonne pas juif.

– Non. Ma grand-mère était juive. Pas mon grand-père, Gaspard Lestrade. Enfin... Elle n'était pas pratiquante, d'ailleurs. Personne ne l'était dans sa famille, depuis longtemps. Mais l'ascendance était là. Ça suffisait, apparemment. Bref. Ma mère et ma grand-mère sont arrivées ici, avec leurs vêtements, ce vinyle et trois cents francs — anciens — qui ne leur servaient à rien à Londres. Et j'ai entendu Chopin pendant toute mon enfance. Je n'écoute jamais de musique classique — très peu de musique, de manière générale. Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas, mais... j'imagine que je ne suis pas éduqué à apprécier la musique classique. Sauf... eh bien, sauf quelques morceaux de Chopin. Qui me font me mettre à parler à tort et à travers. Désolé, s'excusa le flic avec un sourire contrit.

– Ne le soyez pas, se contenta de répondre Mycroft.

– Et vous ? demanda soudain l'inspecteur, surpris par sa propre audace.

– Quoi, moi ?

– Eh bien... Votre famille ? J'imagine que les loups ont aussi des histoires de famille, puisque malgré certaines caractéristiques qui poussent à nous considérer comme deux espèces différentes, nous partageons la même Histoire et vivons dans une relative harmonie depuis toujours. Le fonctionnement d'une famille de loup ne doit rien avoir de différent de celle d'une famille d'humains.

Mycroft s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette d'un mouvement raffiné, sans lâcher le regard de Greg du sien. Le flic était certain que le geste lui servait plus à prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait, s'il lui disait quoi que ce soit, qu'à véritablement essuyer ses lèvres. Finalement, le loup posa délicatement sa serviette sur la table après s'être assuré qu'elle était toujours parfaitement pliée.

– Eh bien... J'imagine que vous avez raison. À cela près que nous avons comme particularité supplémentaire de devoir apprendre très tôt à ne pas nous transformer en loups à tout bout de champ, quand nous sommes tout jeunes enfants. C'est comme l'apprentissage pour... devenir propre, j'imagine, si vous me pardonnez d'évoquer ce genre de sujets. De la même manière que nous apprenons à nous passer de couches, nous apprenons à contrôler nos transformations. Vous imaginez bien que nous avons des jardins d'enfants et des moyens de garde spécifiques aux loups, de même que des institutions pour les individus qui n'y parviennent jamais en raison d'une déficience intellectuelle, par exemple… Comme autre différence, je vois évidemment le fait que nous sommes conscients depuis notre naissance de l'existence de loups et d'humains se côtoyant... ce qui est, depuis quelques années, connu de tout le monde, ceci dit.

« En dehors du fait que nous sommes... mh... conditionnés à nous intéresser uniquement aux autres loups dans le but de fonder un foyer et une famille et que nous sommes tout autant conditionnés à ne pas supporter d'habiter avec des humains, tout en les tolérant sans problème le reste du temps, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui diffère d'avec vos familles. Mêmes fonctionnements, mêmes dysfonctionnements. Nos mythes disent que les notions de… couples dominants, disons, au sein de nos clans, avaient une importance capitale, fut un temps. Avec un pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur les membres de leur "meute". Légendes ou réalité ? Difficile de dire ce qu'il en était réellement, cela daterait d'au moins une dizaine de siècles… Quoiqu'il en fût, ces règles triviales ont évidemment été abrogées entre temps, si elles ont un jour sévi. Les positions sociales et le statut inhérent à la place dans la société commune — humaine et lupine — sont ce qui instaure notre... domination, au sein de nos clans. Comme pour vous. Enfin, si vous aviez des clans, évidemment. Comme vous le savez, certaines de nos familles poursuivent encore des vendettas qui datent d'il y a des siècles…

– Oui, je sais tout ça, interrompit Greg. Enfin, non, pas tout, mais… je demandais pour vous, votre famille. Je vous ai parlé de mes parents. Qu'ont fait les vôtres pour donner naissance à deux génies aussi insupportables l'un que l'autre ?

– Insupportables ? répéta Mycroft avec un sourcil levé.

– Oui, insupportable, assura Greg avec un grand sourire. Et ne me dites pas le contraire, Mycroft, vous vous êtes rarement montré conciliant, avec moi en tout cas. Ceci dit, j'admets que je n'aurais jamais supporté un repas entier en compagnie de votre frère alors que je semble très bien tolérer de passer tout un déjeuner en votre présence.

– Voilà qui me flatte, répondit le loup avec une expression qui ne semblait pas flattée du tout.

– Alors ? Comment sont venus au monde Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes ? Quel couple de loups a commis une telle engeance, pour le malheur de tous, lupins comme humains ? se moqua gentiment le flic.

Il se prit de plein fouet le regard plissé de l'un des représentants de l'engeance susnommée. Le silence s'étira si longtemps qu'il fut convaincu que Mycroft ne répondrait pas. À vrai dire, le loup avait déjà contourné la question trois fois en deux minutes, alors Greg se considéra vaguement crétin d'avoir insisté.

– Estelle Wood, commença alors le loup, qui habite avec Sherlock et John Watson, est la femme qui nous a mis au monde, mon frère et moi.

Greg fut totalement pris par surprise.

– Estelle W… Mais elle est... c'est une humaine, non ? John ne m'a jamais dit qu'il vivait avec une louve.

– Comment le saurait-il ? demanda Mycroft avec mépris.

– Je sais pas, énonça lentement Greg, avant de dire ce qu'il savait, cependant : Mais il sent quand il a affaire à un loup ou à un humain. C'était pas le cas quand je l'ai rencontré, évidemment. Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, en tout cas, il m'a dit qu'il savait parfaitement s'il était face à l'un ou l'autre.

Mycroft eut l'air sincèrement surpris par cette annonce. Voilà qui était intéressant.

– C'est inhabituel ? demanda Greg.

– Eh bien... Je l'ignore, à vrai dire. Nous partons du principe que les humains ne nous distinguent pas des leurs. Mais John est le seul humain, que je sache, qui vive avec un loup en connaissance de cause. Et jusqu'aux dernières années, les humains ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence des loups, alors nous n'avons pas réellement le recul nécessaire pour savoir ce qu'il en est. D'autant plus que les individus à même de réaliser ce genre d'études, jusqu'à maintenant, étaient des loups et qu'il est plus simple de laisser un voile posé sur cette idée dérangeante qu'est celle d'humains et de loups capables de cohabiter dans le même logement. Ce n'est socialement pas accepté parmi les nôtres. Mais peut-être est-ce finalement ce qui se passe naturellement quand des membres de nos espèces créent des liens.

 _Peut-être_ , songea Greg. Il se demanda si, lui aussi, il se mettrait à distinguer loups et humains, si Mycroft et lui… _Non. Chut, cerveau_.

– Donc. Estelle est humaine... mais Sherlock et vous êtes des loups.

– Mon père, répondit Mycroft et le sujet n'avait vraiment pas l'air de lui plaire plus que ça, est un médecin renommé et effectivement, un loup.

Comme l'aîné des Holmes s'était tu et ne comptait visiblement pas poursuivre sur le sujet, Greg hésita quelques secondes avant de poser, malgré tout, une question :

– Ils... ne vivent pas ensemble, alors. Votre père et votre mère.

– Non.

Sa voix était sèche. Elle surprit Greg quand elle reprit, alors que ce dernier n'avait pas pensé que Mycroft ajouterait quoi que ce soit :

– Ce serait impensable.

– … Principe de loups ?

– On peut dire ça comme ça.

Greg observa minutieusement le visage de Mycroft qui n'était pas neutre, mais fermé. Il ne parvenait pas à estimer si l'homme qui mangeait face à lui avait faite sienne cette loi implicite qui empêchait, apparemment, un loup de s'unir à une humaine.

– Non, lui répondit Holmes comme s'il avait prononcé sa pensée à haute voix. Je ne vois aucune logique ni raison à ce principe qui oblige les loups à choisir un membre de leur... espèce pour créer des liens romantiques et procréer. Pour avoir grandi avec mes deux parents ensemble et heureux ainsi jusqu'à mes quatorze ans, avant que mon père, sous la pression familiale et... hum, raciale, disons, ne quitte ma mère et retourne parmi les loups et pour être moi-même le fruit d'une union loup-humain, je ne peux que considérer comme une aberration cet axiome selon lequel un humain n'est pas assez bien pour un loup.

– Oh. Parce que c'est à cause de cet axiome que cette loi a été édictée parmi les loups ?

– Bien sûr. À quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

Greg grimaça.

– Je sais pas. Mais pas à quelque chose d'aussi ouvertement... raciste, en fait. J'imagine que j'avais l'illusion que les loups voyaient des égaux en les humains, malgré tous vos… chercha Greg en secouant la main jusqu'à opter pour : … atouts. Que c'était parce que ça peut paraître… sale de mélanger deux espèces, un peu comme avec les animaux, sans qu'il y ait de critère d'eugénisme dans l'histoire pour autant.

Mycroft amena ses doigts sous son menton en une pose réflexive, les coudes posés sur la table.

– Mh. J'imagine que cette raison n'est jamais ouvertement prononcée. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit conscientisée par la majorité des loups, à vrai dire. Je pense qu'on fait plutôt peur à nos enfants en disant que les humains, s'ils nous découvrent, voudront nous détruire — ce qui, les éléments actuels nous le démontrent, n'est pas tout à fait faux puisque nous nous battons depuis six mois pour éviter que le feu soit mis aux poudres entre humains et hommes-loups. Or, une union humain-loup impliquait nécessairement, à un moment, de mettre l'humain au courant du statut de son compagnon ou sa compagne. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il est forcément arrivé que naissent des enfants mixtes avant Sherlock et moi, pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais quand il étaient repérés par la communauté lupine, ils étaient probablement abattus jusqu'à il y a quelques siècles puis enfermés en des lieux où ils ne risquaient pas d'être vus — ni éduqués correctement. Mieux valait donc pour eux qu'ils ne soient pas repérés. Ils nous sont donc à peu près inconnus j'usqu'à aujourd'hui et la communauté des loups se fait un plaisir d'estimer qu'ils n'existent pas du tout. Oh, ajouta Mycroft avec un fin sourire sombrement amusé. Mon… accueil dans la communauté loup a d'ailleurs fait sensation car l'idée largement répandue était que le fruit d'une telle union serait forcément un être faible, difforme, ni loup ni humain et incapable de contrôler son côté loup à cause de la faiblesse des humains…

Greg grimaça une nouvelle fois.

– Je maintiens que vous pouvez bien parler de racisme de la part des humains, mais que c'est vous qui grandissez dans l'idée qu'on est clairement inférieurs à vous.

– Mes congénères grandissent ainsi. Ont grandi, du moins, puisqu'ils ont à présent la preuve que tant qu'un contrôle fin est exercé le temps que les populations s'habituent à cette idée, les humains peuvent tolérer les loups en toute connaissance de cause. Ils ont également la preuve que les enfants mixtes ne sont pas aussi débiles qu'ils l'appréhendaient.

– Génial. Il vous aura fallu des siècles pour en arriver à cette découverte. Formidable. Et dire qu'on se permet de faire la morale à d'autres nations ouvertement discriminantes envers telle ou telle minorité alors qu'au sein même d'une grande démocratie comme la nôtre, ce genre de convictions subsiste pour une partie de la population…

Mycroft laissa échapper un rire sec et son sourire devint ironique.

– C'est si naïf de votre part, Inspecteur. Avez-vous réellement eu besoin d'attendre le conflit loups/humains pour réaliser les injustices sociales qui rongent encore et toujours nos contrées ? Croyez-moi par ailleurs quand je vous affirme que vous ne voulez pas connaître tous les paradoxes et toutes les hypocrisies de nos grandes puissances occidentales qui se permettent de juger de la politique et de la corruption de puissances moindres. Je n'ai pas exactement le droit de vous en parler, mais pour rester à la surface des choses, la politique économique britannique vis-à-vis des anciennes nations du Commonwealth pourrait faire dresser sur votre tête vos cheveux d'inspecteur de police épris de justice. C'est pourtant ce même État puissant qui pourfend verbalement la tyrannie de certains chefs de gouvernement ailleurs.

Greg secoua la tête, dépité :

– Et ça vous amuse ?

– Pas plus que d'autres choses, répondit délicatement Mycroft en pliant minutieusement sa serviette, à présent qu'il avait terminé sa salade. Néanmoins, il n'est pas dans mes prérogatives de m'occuper de ces relations internationales là. Et il n'est pas encore trop tard pour que vous réalisiez que mes principaux traits d'humour sont noirs, pour ne pas dire cyniques.

– Inévitable, j'imagine, quand on a connaissance des tréfonds des affaires politiques peu glorieuses de nos figures dirigeantes…

– Voilà, sourit Mycroft de ce sourire que n'appréciait pas particulièrement Greg.

Le flic secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Avant de réfléchir quelques secondes.

– Nous sommes en train de vivre la naissance d'une nouvelle ère, non ? Entre les loups et les humains, je veux dire. Maintenant qu'un couple mixte a procréé de façon reconnue sans que le déluge ne s'abatte et que les loups sont connus de tous, il n'y a plus de véritable raison de maintenir cette barrière, si ?

Mycroft l'étudia une seconde avant de répondre avec précaution :

– J'imagine que des couples mixtes vont commencer à se former ouvertement... N'oubliez pas que les loups grandissent quand même avec une pensée... particulière concernant leur rapport aux humains. Que c'est… eh bien, c'est l'odeur que nous associons aux humains qui est immédiatement considérée comme insupportable, quand elle est ancrée dans un endroit parce que l'humain en question y vit. Néanmoins, maintenant que ces deux grandes peurs lupines n'ont plus réellement lieu d'être, nous commençons à envisager un futur dans lequel il faudra prendre en compte la diversité des humains, des loups et des... hybrides à venir inévitablement, tels que Sherlock et moi. Je dois honnêtement vous dire que je suis plutôt soulagé, a posteriori, d'occuper moi-même un poste tel que... eh bien, tel que celui que j'occupe et qui me donnera un droit de regard sur ce qui sera édicté vis-à-vis des hybrides en question et de leur statut...

Mycroft le considérerait assurément avec son sourire condescendant signifiant encore une fois qu'il est un grand naïf, si Greg demandait à voix haute pourquoi quelque chose devait être édicté sur les hybrides par rapport aux autres membres de la population… À bien y réfléchir, il devait déjà exister des statuts spécifiques pour les loups, pour les humains… Le procès de John avait bien été mené sur la base de la légitime défense face à une personne non humaine, non ? D'autres critères au sein de ces deux catégories étaient sans doute pris en compte. D'ailleurs, son service était entre autre dévolu aux enquêtes impliquant des loups. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître lesdits critères, en tant que grand défenseur d'une égalité universelle qu'il aurait aimée de fait quand elle l'était seulement vaguement de droit — et même pas réellement, réalisait-il. Un autre point chatouilla sa curiosité, cependant, et il pencha la tête sur le côté pour demander :

– Il y a... Il y a des différences particulières entre les loups et vous ?

– Quelques unes, répondit Mycroft avec un ton suffisamment sec pour que Greg ne lui demande pas de préciser.

Le flic jeta un coup d'œil à son assiette à présent vide et se demanda vaguement quand il en était arrivé à sa dernière frite. Le moment de retourner au Yard était sans doute venu — oh, bordel, encore toute une après-midi à tirer. Il comptait bien ne pas faire de vieux os au bureau, ce soir. Est-ce qu'il aurait le courage de prendre une douche et de se déshabiller avant de tomber endormi dans son lit ou n'irait-il même pas si loin dans son appartement, pour s'écrouler à la place sur la banquette du salon, quand même vachement plus proche de la porte d'entrée ?

Il hésita pour un café, mais il avait une masse de boulot conséquente à abattre d'ici à quitter le Yard. Il valait mieux être raisonnable et ingurgiter l'infâme mixture que le budget du ministère de l'Intérieur allouait à ce qui se faisait passer pour du café dans les couloirs des commissariats britanniques. Au moins pourrait-il compulser quelques documents au passage.

Alors Greg se leva. Mycroft, lui, resta sur place et sortit l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait amené avec lui dans une sacoche que le flic n'avait même pas vue en arrivant — la faim dévorante, sans doute. L'inspecteur resta un instant debout, incertain, à observer Holmes soudain captivé par son écran. Voyant que ce dernier ne levait pas les yeux vers lui, Greg s'en alla sans le saluer.

En arrivant au comptoir à l'étage inférieur, il régla sa note. Et celle de Mycroft. Il avait cette conviction étrange que le type avec qui il venait de manger prendrait comme un affront personnel le fait qu'un simple flic comme lui paie pour son repas. Cette idée séduisait beaucoup le simple flic en question. _Et puis_ , songea-t-il, _c'est sans doute la seule fois que je pourrai lui offrir un repas..._

En marchant vers le bureau sous le ciel lourd de nuages chargés et menaçants qui rendaient presque sombre la luminosité de cette fin mai, il jeta un coup d'œil négligent à sa montre. Puis observa l'objet avec bien plus d'attention, soudain, pratiquement bouche bée. Un sourire ironique apparut alors sur ses lèvres et il continua sa route en se sentant un peu plus d'énergie. Il était en retard. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. À vrai dire, c'était un autre sentiment qui avait pris la place de l'irritation face à la perspective de ne pas quitter à l'heure initialement prévue.

Car pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait eu l'impression que vingt minutes seulement étaient passées là où quatre-vingt-dix s'étaient en réalité écoulées. Et, même s'il n'aurait pas dû en être satisfait dans cette situation précise, l'idée qu'il ait pu se sentir captivé par une personne de cette façon-là était vraiment plaisante.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Alors, oui, pour les pas-fans de Mystrade, cette histoire est tout autant un Mystrade qu'un Johnlock (sans doute plus, même, d'ailleurs) ;)  
**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Et à vendredi prochain ! Je vous offre des moules-frites et de l'excellente bière belge, cette semaine ! (je vous laisse choisir pour la bière, vous avez l'embarras du choix et ça, c'est quand même trop cool.)**

 **Des bises à tous !**

Nauss


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello les copaines !**

Roh, je comptais répondre aux reviews avant de publier ce chapitre et finalement... C'est pour bientôt :)

 **MERCI** à **mariloo, Nekonya, William, admamu, ptit clad, Almayen, Sasa, Zo, Ariane, Isop, Mimi** et **Nuda Veritas** pour vos reviews ! Merci à tous les nouveaux favoriteurs et followers !

 **Merci** à **NALOU d'amour** pour sa bêta lecture !

Et bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

« Tu vas finir par moisir, si tu ne sors pas d'ici.

La voix de velours râpeux sur les bords roula vers John depuis la cuisine de l'appartement.

Grande nouveauté des dernières semaines que la capacité à lui parler de Sherlock et son apparition aux yeux de John dans l'appartement. Cela s'accompagnait d'un envahissement constant de la table à manger par un réseau de matériel de laboratoire qui semblait professionnel, et celui du frigo et du micro-ondes par des choses de type biologique qui n'auraient jamais dû s'y trouver.

Étrangement, même si cela contraignait John à manger dans son fauteuil et sur la table basse après avoir dû désinfecter la moitié de la cuisine pour s'y préparer trois fois rien, le désordre actuel donnait une chaleur réconfortante aux communs de l'appartement. Sherlock Holmes semblait totalement incapable de vivre dans l'ordre. Après que Lestrade les avait « mis en contact », le détective avait petit à petit commencé à investir le salon et la cuisine et le voir avec le fameux crâne humain à la main avait au moins résolu le mystère des objets animés.

Ça avait commencé par de brèves apparitions de quelques secondes dans les jours qui avaient suivi leur rencontre, sans que Sherlock croise son regard. Mais John ne l'avait jamais rien qu'entraperçu au cours des cinq mois précédents, alors il avait pris cela pour une amélioration sensible et la preuve que l'autre homme pouvait rester dans la même pièce que lui sans céder à son instinct de l'écharper sur place. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Aujourd'hui, cette présence devenue acceptable par l'un comme par l'autre se soldait par un chaos notoire régnant en maître dans les pièces communes.

– J'ai rien à faire dehors, annonça John à l'invective cachée sous la phrase agacée de Sherlock.

Le médecin se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas l'attention que tous deux portaient à la mère de Sherlock qui les avait rapprochés, plus que toute autre chose. Il savait que le demi-loup avait parfois surgi de l'extérieur ou des parties privées des Holmes pour arriver au milieu d'un concert de rires entre le médecin et la vieille dame. Ils pouvaient avoir les larmes aux yeux d'hilarité, sans raison vraiment connue d'eux-mêmes, mais c'était une complicité qu'ils ne partageaient qu'ensemble.

Le demi-loup avait forcément vu la plaie recousue sur la main de sa mère, aussi. Si Sherlock n'en avait rien dit, John s'était senti épié par des yeux bleu délavé, plissés d'interrogation plus que de colère, une partie de la semaine qui avait suivi ce nouvel acte résolument héroïque. C'était un soulagement de voir autre chose que la haine dans ces yeux, quand ils se posaient furtivement sur lui.

Le jour où le médecin avait soigné Estelle concordait avec la semaine où Sherlock s'était réellement mis à vivre à proprement parler dans les communs. John avait pensé que cela ne durerait que quelques jours, mais le matériel de laboratoire que sa présence avait amené était toujours présent, trois semaines plus tard. Il ne se rappelait plus qui, de lui-même ou du demi-loup, avait prononcé la première parole à l'intention de l'autre. En tout cas, l'entente était civile, à défaut de pouvoir résolument utiliser le terme « cordialité », aujourd'hui. Sherlock lui parlait même dans des cas qui ne relevaient pas de l'absolue nécessité. C'était encourageant. Et, il fallait bien l'admettre, un poids en moins sur ses épaules.

– Ta présence me gêne. J'ai besoin de silence.

Bon, il n'y avait rien de folichon dans ce rapprochement. Parler de rapprochement était presque un doux mensonge duquel John se berçait parce que c'était plus agréable que de parler de cohabitation relativement pacifique. Sherlock restait froid et distant la plupart du temps. Leurs échanges restaient pratiques, de l'ordre de la vie quotidienne. John avait bien vite compris que cet infléchissement dans leur relation ne se transformerait vraiment pas en partage des tâches domestiques. Pour finir, des « Manifestement _»_ et « Évidemment »à la limite de l'insolence s'employaient à démontrer à chacun de leur ersatz de conversation qu'il était définitivement moins intelligent que le loup. C'était un fait dont la véracité se révélait agaçante, à la longue. Bien moins agaçante qu'elle était impressionnante, cependant.

– Je suis simplement en train de lire, je ne vois pas comment je peux te déranger.

John entendit Estelle babiller un instant. Il leva les yeux pour lui découvrir un sourire ravi et se sentit arborer malgré lui le même sourire face à ce visage enfantin. La vieille était assise à la table, en face de son fils qui faisait des expériences sans dévier le regard du liquide rougeâtre de son éprouvette dans lequel il mélangeait au compte-gouttes un autre liquide rougeâtre. Le détective faisait toujours attention de laisser un petit périmètre libre pour sa mère et ses mots croisés au milieu des becs Benzène et des fioles et Estelle s'épanouissait dans sa bulle cruciverbiste cernée par des grilles de tuyaux et de fioles. Rien ne semblait la rendre plus heureuse que d'être au milieu des deux hommes dans les communs.

– Ta respiration de phoque et le bruit irritant de tes doigts sur le papier nuisent massivement à ma concentration.

Ploc, ploc, faisaient les gouttes en tombant dans l'éprouvette. Respiration de... ?

– Estelle fait du bruit aussi.

Maigre répartie, se fustigea John. Mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui reprochait de respirer, pour ne pas dire d'exister.

Il reçut un double regard bleu qui signifiait clairement « _Vraiment ? Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? »_ et Sherlock, comme à peu près tout le temps, le surprit franchement en déclarant :

– Oui, et elle me dérange également. Allez donc faire un tour, tous les deux.

John s'apprêtait à répliquer, plus pour le principe qu'autre chose, quand deux gouttes tombèrent dans un « splatch » là où il aurait « manifestement » dû n'y en avoir qu'une seule. Le liquide rouge se mit à mousser et vu la réaction vive de Sherlock qui courut jusqu'au lavabo et y abandonna l'éprouvette en s'éloignant de quelques mètres avec un juron, John devina que ce n'était absolument pas souhaité. Il se hâta d'aller chercher les chaussures d'Estelle et enfila les siennes alors que Sherlock enlevait d'un geste rageur ses gants pour se saisir la base du nez et s'exhorter au calme.

– Tu auras nettoyé quand on rentrera, évidemment, » tenta de ne pas sourire le médecin, en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Il fit un mouvement du menton en direction de la mousse rouge qui s'expansait d'une façon invraisemblable et débordait joyeusement de l'évier en cet instant.

Puis referma la porte sur Estelle et lui, se protégeant du regard assassin du détective.

 _Celui-là, je l'ai cherché,_ songea-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'il sortait avec Estelle dans la rue. Il n'était même pas sûr que la femme avait eu l'occasion de se promener depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'appartement. Sherlock s'occupait visiblement correctement d'elle à l'intérieur, l'aimait de tout son cœur, avec une tendresse silencieuse qui avait étonné John (il ne lui avait pas semblé lors de leur première rencontre que Sherlock soit du genre à être tendre avec qui que ce soit). Mais il ne se promenait jamais avec elle. Estelle ne sortait pas toute seule, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle puisqu'elle se serait certainement perdue ou cassé le col du fémur ou fait renverser par un vélo...

John décida que pour une des premières sorties d'Estelle dans Londres en des mois, ils longeraient la Tamise. Elle avait les yeux brillants. Ses petites mains fragiles étaient accrochées au bras droit de John qui adaptait ses pas au rythme lent de sa partenaire de promenade, son flanc gauche battant la mesure de sa canne. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle avec son sourire d'enfant, et John ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Sherlock avait déjà arboré cette expression une fois dans sa vie. Forcément, quand il était plus jeune, non ? Parmi toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, le détective-consultant-chimiste-génie-hors-pair était celui que John parvenait le moins à imaginer enfant. Même s'il devait admettre l'avoir vu quelques fois bouder d'une façon qui le plaçait indubitablement dans la catégorie des individus les plus puérils qu'il ait jamais côtoyés.

Greg était passé quelques fois à l'appartement, ce qui avait l'air d'être une attitude nouvelle de sa part vu la première réaction de Sherlock. John, qui s'était stratégiquement replié dans sa chambre pour ne pas exposer l'inspecteur à la dangerosité d'être trop proche de lui, avait alors compris que Sherlock aidait le policier dans certaines enquêtes. Uniquement quand le loup estimait que son temps précieux n'y serait pas gâché, cependant. De façon surprenante, ce n'était pas les meurtres les plus brutaux qui animaient son besoin de… justice, disons, mais ceux qui étaient en mesure de proposer un défi à son cerveau.

« C'est mon moyen le plus efficace et le moins destructeur de lutter contre l'ennui, lui avait un jour confié le détective consultant — le seul au monde, avait-il précisé — quand John avait osé lui demander pourquoi il enquêtait pour Greg sans être payé. Et je n'enquête pas pour Lestrade. Je le fais pour moi. Le fait que la police ne m'apporte que les enquêtes pour lesquelles elle ne s'en sort pas seule est une première présélection des crimes intéressants à étudier. »

John avait aussi appris que s'il avait pris soin de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Sarah, c'était notamment parce qu'un loup en était à l'origine. Ces derniers pouvant se montrer plus intelligents que les humains, Holmes avait estimé comme probable que l'affaire soit un challenge suffisant pour satisfaire son exigence de performance vis-à-vis de la classe criminelle. Il avait été particulièrement déçu par cette affaire.

John songeait qu'une personne normale trouverait Sherlock Holmes absolument insensible de voir le monde de cette façon. Peut-être était-ce de vivre avec lui, de l'entendre parfois jouer du violon, de le voir s'occuper de sa mère ou d'apercevoir son air absorbé quand il était sur une affaire pour Greg ou une de ses expériences… Toujours est-il que John le voyait comme un être incroyablement passionné plutôt que comme un extra-terrestre sans sentiment ni empathie.

Il avait saisi, aussi, que l'ennui que le loup avait évoqué, ce jour miraculeux où il avait accepté de répondre à une question qui touchait presque à l'intime, n'était pas l'équivalent de l'ennui que lui-même ressentait à force de rester majoritairement enfermé dans l'appartement en dehors de ses heures de travail. Non, c'était quelque chose de bien plus effrayant. John avait assisté deux fois à ce que Sherlock qualifiait d'ennui, lorsque ce dernier en était pris. C'était comme si de la vermine rampait sous sa peau en s'introduisant par tous ses pores, remontait dans ses nerfs jusqu'à faire le siège de son cerveau pour en grignoter les noyaux sans la moindre anesthésie. Sherlock était alors insupportable.

John s'était interrogé plusieurs fois sur le lien entre de possibles addictions passées, puisqu'il avait cherché les signes et ne lui en avait pas trouvé dans le présent, et cet état d'ennui. Cette supposition lui sembla absurde dès qu'il l'eut à l'esprit. Tout en Sherlock respirait l'ascétisme et le raffinement. Après tout, il n'avait vu le loup fumer que lorsque Lestrade ne lui avait pas apporté d'affaire depuis trop longtemps. Ce n'était pas vraiment une attitude qui pouvait amener l'accoutumance… Ça avait l'air si vital et incontrôlable, cependant, dans ces moments-là…

Ce doute avait émergé et si John pouvait se féliciter de quelque chose, c'était de son intuition. Ce que cette dernière lui disait, c'était que Sherlock avait le besoin constant d'être occupé et devenait fou quand il se retrouvait confronté à rien d'autre que soi-même. Il dépensait toute son énergie à l'enquête qu'il décidait suffisamment méritante pour lui, comme s'il y jouait sa vie, puis redescendait brutalement comme s'il s'écrasait en atterrissant à nouveau dans la vraie vie, quand elle prenait fin, sans qu'il ait pris le temps de la savourer. Il n'avait alors de cesse d'en trouver une nouvelle qui lui fournisse ce shot de quelque chose. Sherlock était l'archétype de la personnalité addictive qui s'accrochait à tout ce qui passait et le surinvestissait avant de tomber de haut.

Quand John avait pris son courage à deux mains pour lui demander s'il avait effectivement un passif avec la drogue, le seul regard prolongé et silencieux du loup lui avait fourni la meilleure des réponses. À la question suivante, celle où le médecin supposait à voix haute que c'était en lien avec l'ennui qui lui rappelait les delirium tremens de sa sœur, du temps où il essayait de l'aider parce qu'il croyait encore pouvoir la sortir de son alcoolisme contre son gré, Sherlock avait hoché la tête en plissant des yeux inquisiteurs dans sa direction. Puis il était retourné à son expérience sans rien ajouter. John se demandait quand Sherlock avait appris à trouver une solution dans les drogues dures. Et comment il était parvenu à en trouver une en dehors, depuis. À ces interrogations, il était certain de ne jamais avoir de réponse.

Il se prenait à avoir envie de poser des questions à Estelle sur son fils, sur ce qu'il était quand il ne dépassait pas le mètre cinquante. Sherlock Holmes adolescent... À quoi pouvaient ressembler ces pommettes parfaitement lisses et blanches, parsemées d'acné juvénile, se demandait-il parfois avec un sourire coupable. Aujourd'hui, comme les autres fois, il se contenta cependant d'écouter le babillement sans sens de la vieille dame qui redécouvrait sur sa peau la sensation du soleil par un dix juin lumineux.

Ils étaient proches d'un skate park au bord du fleuve. Des adolescents risquaient leur moelle épinière en exécutant des sauts vertigineux à roller sous l'œil mi-excité, mi-effrayé d'Estelle, quand une vibration dans sa poche fit sursauter le médecin. Il ne recevait plus de SMS depuis des semaines et ne gardait son portable avec lui que pour voir l'heure ou recevoir l'appel urgent d'un patient.

 _Où êtes-vous ? – SH_

Numéro inconnu, mais les initiales étaient facilement devinables. _Déductibles,_ se corrigea automatiquement le médecin avec un sourire. Il avait saisi que cette différence était plus que significative aux yeux du détective, au cours de leurs quelques échanges. Sherlock, sous l'œil brillant de sa mère dans la cuisine, venait de lui révéler avoir déduit tout ce qu'il avait pu dire de John lors de leur première rencontre, en se basant seulement sur son observation. C'en était suivi un numéro époustouflant durant lequel le demi-loup, très arrogant et visiblement fier de l'être, lui avait expliqué comment il avait pu édicter chacune des informations qu'il avait balancées à propos de John, lors de leur rencontre. Si le demi-loup avait été dans une hargne terrible envers lui pendant cette première entrevue, le fait que John approuve chaque déduction d'un « stupéfiant » médusé avait eu l'air de l'adoucir franchement.

John répondit au message avec un nouveau sourire, ne se demandant même pas comment Sherlock avait pu avoir son numéro. Il semblait avoir un talent qui relevait presque de la magie pour trouver n'importe quelle information — ou outil ou matériel d'expérimentation ou autorisation — qu'il pouvait souhaiter. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le détective les rejoignit.

« Envie de te promener avec nous ? demanda le médecin, l'air de rien, sans se tourner vers lui alors que Sherlock semblait lutter pour maintenir son rythme naturellement pressé sur le leur, bien plus lent.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourcil levé à son attention.

– Pas particulièrement, non. Mais souviens-toi que tu n'es pas la personne la plus appréciée par une certaine tranche de la population. Ai-je besoin de te rappeler ce qui est arrivé, la dernière fois que tu as été associé à une femme ?

John ressentit cette réponse comme un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui le laissa sidéré pendant quelques secondes. Il continua de marcher d'un pas d'automate alors que la brutalité de cette phrase faisait bégayer son cerveau. En parcourant les rues avec une Estelle rayonnante de bonheur innocent, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à la catastrophe qui résumait sa vie depuis six mois. Il n'avait plus pensé au corps mutilé de Sarah ni à son inquiétude constante pour sa sœur.

– Je devrais rentrer, » souffla-t-il, complètement ébranlé.

Le soldat se demandait si sa voix sonnait aussi amère que la vague de dégoût qu'il ressentait. Le silence du détective n'arrangea rien. Alors John s'éloigna après un dernier sourire à Estelle. Un des sourires les plus composés et les moins réels qu'il ait jamais affichés dans sa vie.

Lorsque ses deux colocataires rentrèrent, John s'exila du salon vers sa chambre, incapable de supporter la présence du détective dans la même pièce que lui.

* * *

Greg tapait, tendu, le rapport qu'il devait envoyer à la commission d'enquête sur les événements de la veille au soir. Dire qu'il essayait de le taper serait plus juste. Il n'avançait pas, complètement incertain quant à ce qu'il était censé y relater. Il n'en était pourtant pas à son coup d'essai sur ce type de paperasse tellement plus déplaisante que tout l'administratif des impôts et taxes diverses et variées réunis. Mais aujourd'hui, ça bloquait. Il effaçait méthodiquement chaque phrase que ses doigts récalcitrants finissaient par taper difficilement.

De guerre lasse, il se laissa partir en arrière dans son fauteuil en cuir à peu près défoncé — mais il n'en aurait changé pour rien au monde. Pas que le Yard ait le budget ni l'envie pour moderniser les meubles de son bureau, d'ailleurs, mais il était de toute façon plus ou moins tombé amoureux de ce fauteuil dont le cuir noir, élimé à force de s'y asseoir et s'en lever pour partir inlassablement en quête de café autant que de réponses, lui rappelait étrangement celui dans lequel sa grand-mère avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps à écouter Chopin en tricotant. Et l'idée qu'il aurait dû en commander un nouveau l'agaçait profondément, ces quelques fois où il surprenait le regard d'un de ses supérieurs posé avec mépris sur le revêtement abîmé. Bande d'abrutis.

Il bâilla et se frotta les yeux en n'étouffant pas tout à fait un juron. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Ce n'était pas une nuit blanche passée au Yard qui l'avait empêché d'obtenir son quota de sommeil, cette fois. Il avait quitté le bureau vers une heure du matin. Sherlock, très habile et perspicace, lui avait désigné plus tôt dans la soirée le nom d'un type à aller cueillir à son domicile, coupable présumé d'une blessure volontaire par arme blanche lors d'un casse en bijouterie. L'intervention que le détective avait laissé à l'inspecteur et son équipe avait… mal tourné. L'opération qui aurait dû se passer dans un cadre relativement calme et plus ou moins serein s'était transformée en drame.

Le type les avait attendus de pied ferme, tout-à-fait conscient de sa culpabilité et avec l'idée affligeante que leur tirer dessus au fusil de chasse à travers la porte de son appartement insalubre lui éviterait d'être incarcéré pour les vols en série de bijouteries qu'il avait commis et pour son dernier crime aggravant. Même s'il avait tiré à l'aveugle quand les flics lui avaient demandé d'ouvrir, toutes les balles du type ne s'étaient pas perdues dans le mur décrépit en face de sa porte d'entrée.

Greg comptait actuellement deux de ses agents à l'hôpital, dont l'un était toujours dans un état critique. Greg avait passé plus de deux heures à informer et réconforter les familles des deux hommes, tard le soir. Il connaissait l'épouse de celui qui était suspendu entre la vie et la mort, et il l'avait serrée dans ses bras quand elle était arrivée après avoir laissé leurs trois enfants âgés chez sa sœur. Il avait fait la connaissance des parents de l'autre agent, à peine vingt-trois ans, et Greg s'était rageusement souvenu qu'il n'existait pas pires circonstances pour rencontrer un couple que quand leur enfant était en salle de réveil après une opération fructueuse, certes, mais qui le laisserait incapable de marcher pendant plusieurs semaines.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Greg était confronté aux blessures graves d'un de ses agents. Il avait déjà dû annoncer la mort d'une de ses sergentes à sa famille — un compagnon comptable et deux collégiens timides pour enfants, il se souvenait affreusement bien de leurs visages encore aujourd'hui, cinq ans après, alors qu'il ne les avait vus qu'à cette seule occasion. La fille avait un serre-tête bleu pâle dans ses cheveux châtains et son père lui tenait l'épaule dans une étreinte tremblante aux jointures livides qui avait dû être douloureuse. L'adolescente avait pris la main de son père dans la sienne, celle de son grand frère dans l'autre, et Greg avait eu l'impression qu'elle venait alors de s'improviser pilier ferme dans cet océan de terreur incrédule qui ballottait violemment les deux membres restants de sa famille. La détermination dans les yeux affligés de la gamine l'avait beaucoup marqué.

Greg était tout aussi amer que cette fois-là, aujourd'hui. Plus, même, peut-être. Le tireur qui avait fini par se retrouver à court de balles avait éclaté en sanglots quand les menottes lui avaient été passées aux poignets pendant que les sirènes d'une ambulance approchait. Lestrade avait eu furieusement envie de lui fracasser le crâne alors que deux de ses hommes étaient à terre et que le cinquantenaire décharné, à présent neutralisé, se permettait l'indécence vulgaire de pleurer comme un gamin. Et il s'était senti plus mal encore quand il avait interrogé l'homme aux cheveux blancs, aux traits creusés par un souci visible, porté par ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, sa face verdâtre luisante de larmes et de sueur.

Le type qu'ils avaient cueilli était bien le braqueur de bijouteries — Sherlock avait eu raison, comme toujours. Mais, et c'était sans doute le pire, la cerise sanglante sur le gâteau macabre de cette atroce soirée, la raison pour laquelle ce cinquantenaire décharné en était arrivé à cette extrémité n'avait rien à voir avec la cupidité ou la cruauté. L'individu devait simplement rembourser des sommes colossales qu'il avait empruntées pour envoyer de l'argent aux États-Unis où vivait son fils. Leucémique, naturalisé américain depuis des années, il n'avait pour se soigner que l'argent que son père lui faisait parvenir.

L'interrogatoire avait commencé vers vingt-trois heures et n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Quand Greg était entré dans la salle, il revenait tout juste de l'hôpital et avait eu deux familles à soutenir, des parents et une épouse. Et des enfants, là-bas, qui se faisaient sans aucun doute un sang d'encre. Il s'était pour une fois senti prêt à se montrer aussi déplaisant avec l'homme que ce qu'il était éthiquement autorisé de l'être pour le faire parler. Sauf que l'homme n'avait pas eu besoin d'être malmené pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait raconté d'une voix tremblante son histoire.

Ce n'était pas un génie du mal qui faisait face à Greg. Ce n'était pas un être machiavélique, vénal, sans scrupule et sans morale. C'était un individu comme les autres, seulement un peu plus à bout. À bout d'énergie, à bout d'espoir, rongé par son amour pour son fils malade, seul dans la vie depuis que ce dernier était parti. Qui avait enterré sa femme trop tôt et élevé son enfant sans aide en travaillant toute sa vie sur trois ou quatre Mcjobs à la fois, instables et épuisants, et qui s'était surendetté auprès de compagnies de crédits peu scrupuleuses quand sa seule famille s'était retrouvée malade, là-bas, de l'autre côté de l'océan. Les faits avaient pu être vérifiés presque immédiatement. L'homme ne mentait pas. C'était simplement la vie d'un individu qui avait toujours fait tout ce qu'il avait pu et qui n'avait pas eu de chance. C'était abject.

C'était le genre de situations qui gardait Greg yeux ouverts toute la nuit, couché dans son lit, épuisé physiquement et mentalement et psychologiquement, ne souhaitant rien plus que cesser de penser en se laissant emporter par un sommeil libérateur, et pourtant incapable de s'endormir. C'était le genre de situations qui l'obligeait à se rappeler qu'être flic pouvait le mener à se sentir plus proche et empathique avec le coupable qu'avec la victime — les bijoutiers lésés ne traversaient aucun problème financier et ce n'était pas les malheureux vols commis par ce type qui les inquiétaient financièrement, sans même parler de leurs assurances qui couvrirait le problème.

Greg avait donc passé sa nuit à se rentrer dans le crâne à coups de matraque métaphorique que la loi était nécessaire pour que des individus puissent évoluer de façon à peu près libre les uns auprès des autres dans la société. Et que faire la respecter était son job. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser aux cas particuliers. Il n'avait pas le droit de se rappeler que cet homme à bout leur avait tiré dessus dans un moment de perte totale de lucidité, harcelé par les créanciers et désespéré par l'état de santé de son fils qui ne s'arrangerait réellement que lorsqu'un donneur de moelle osseuse serait compatible et nécessitait, en attendant, transfusions sanguines et chimiothérapies coûteuses. Et, de vols en série et blessure légère par arme blanche, il se retrouverait incarcéré pour tentative d'homicide préméditée sur des agents des forces de l'ordre et port et détention d'arme illégaux.

Greg n'avait pas le droit, surtout, d'entendre encore et encore la voix enrouée et secouée de sanglots qui répétait que son fils n'aurait plus personne pour lui envoyer de l'argent, à présent.

Dans son bureau du Yard, l'inspecteur serra les mâchoires en pressant ses doigts sur ses yeux. Si seulement son cerveau pouvait cesser de cogner sa douleur à ce point, ce serait l'idéal.

Un coup frappé à la porte le fit sursauter. Il tenta de se redresser pour se donner contenance en criant un « Entrez ! » bien plus vaillant que ce qu'il se sentait réellement, qui lui vrilla le crâne.

Les bouclettes de Sally s'agitèrent nerveusement quand elle passa son visage visiblement agacé par la porte de son bureau. Greg observa distraitement les mèches noires s'immobiliser autour des traits tendus de la brune.

« Gregory, il y a ce type pour toi, en bas. Insupportable. Il a dit Holmes, comme nom. Il a pas la gueule de l'autre taré, mais…

– Et merde, siffla l'inspecteur entre ses dents.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête partir en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil dans un mouvement de désespoir, renonçant à toutes les apparences. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquait pourquoi Mycroft s'arrangeait toujours pour apparaître quand Greg avait fait un tour de cadran sans dormir, au juste ?

– Il a dit ce qu'il voulait ? demanda-t-il, se doutant parfaitement de la réponse.

– Non, grimaça Sally. Il… Je passais quand il t'a demandé à l'accueil, alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait. Il… merde, il m'a fait flipper. Il m'a en gros dit que ça ne me regardait absolument pas et que, si j'en avais la capacité, j'avais intérêt à me grouiller de te prévenir. Tout ça version Public School avec accent de snob de merde et…

– Ouais, j'ai compris, » asséna Greg sur un ton tel que Sally jugea apparemment plus prudent de ne pas poursuivre ni rester dans son passage quand il se leva avec humeur.

Mycroft Holmes avait la mauvaise idée de se jeter sur son chemin aujourd'hui alors qu'il était d'une humeur de chien ? Parfait. Greg avait déjà entendu que les loups avaient tendance à massacrer leurs cousins canidés quand ils en croisaient. Le flic était fermement prêt à prouver que le contraire pouvait arriver aussi.

Et oui, comme l'avait annoncée Sally, il bien était là, longue veste d'été en daim beige, cheveux lissés en arrière, visage lisse, silhouette droite et guindée, parapluie noir entre ses deux mains fines et blanches. Dans toute sa splendeur de Mycroft Fucking Holmes.

« Ah, Gregory. Bonjour, le salua le loup avec un sourire affable et composé, dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et que Greg en sortit d'un pas déterminé.

Le sourire, en cet instant, agressa le flic par tout ce qu'il avait de faux et de feint. Le pouvoir sans limites de Mycroft, sa richesse outrancière, ses manières raffinées et calculées en permanence, cette réalité qui était la sienne à des lieux de celle du flic et des gens normaux qui gagnaient tout juste de quoi vivre pour un mois sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que songer à se payer des costumes du quart du prix de ceux de son vis-à-vis tous ces gens normaux qui n'avaient pas la marge de manœuvre de s'inventer des personnalités à animer comme des marionnettes sans vie parce qu'il était moins dangereux d'afficher une facette fausse que sa personnalité véritable… Mycroft Holmes et tout ce qu'il représentait était odieusement insupportable pour Greg, à cette heure-ci.

– Pas aujourd'hui, asséna le flic quand il arriva face à son nébuleux supérieur.

Le sourire composé disparut et il aperçut brièvement le léger sillon se creuser entre les deux sourcils bruns. Greg choisit de ne pas s'y attarder. D'autant moins quand le sourire revint avec une nuance qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'interpréter.

– Ah bon ? J'avais pourtant pensé que...

– Cessez de penser et de prendre des décisions pour les autres. J'ai dit : pas aujourd'hui.

Parler ainsi à cet homme était une erreur. Greg le savait. Ça l'était moins, cependant, que le reste des choses qu'il risquait de lui dire si Mycroft se maintenait plus longtemps dans son champ de vision.

Sauf que ce dernier eut la très mauvaise idée de prendre cela comme une remise en question de sa domination naturelle et universelle.

– Dois-je vous rappeler d'où vous tenez vos ordres sur l'affaire Watson, Inspecteur ?

Sa voix était guindée et vaguement menaçante et Greg s'aperçut pour la première fois que Mycroft lui avait réservé jusque-là un type particulier d'expressions plutôt amènes. Ce fut quand il se retrouva sous le regard d'une froideur extrême et un visage particulièrement distant qu'il songea que le magnat des services secrets britanniques pouvait faire peur à n'importe quel homme dans son état normal.

Greg n'était pas dans son état normal. Et Mycroft cherchait, sur son territoire, au sein même du Yard, à lui faire courber l'échine et reconnaître sa suprématie. Autant que ce soit clair : cela n'arriverait pas _._

– Dehors, grinça-t-il à destination de l'homme en même temps qu'il marchait lui-même droit vers les portes vitrées de la sortie.

S'il devait hurler et s'en prendre à Mycroft, puisque ce dernier n'avait pas été suffisamment perspicace, pour une fois, pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le putain de jour, alors il le ferait sur un terrain neutre, de préférence pas face à ses collègues et subordonnés.

Mycroft le suivit sans un mot et Greg pouvait sentir les ondes frigorifiques qui émanaient du loup même sans le voir. L'extérieur était venteux et la pluie menaçait sérieusement, raison pour laquelle les quelques passants se pressaient sur les trottoirs sans perdre de temps. L'inspecteur marcha d'un pas rageur sur quelques dizaines de mètres, jusqu'au minuscule square des Christchurch Gardens, tout proche. L'étendue d'herbe était luisante des averses tombées plus tôt.

Greg ne savait pas bien quand s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression que sa colère irrationnelle, si elle ne refluait pas, était néanmoins canalisée par l'activité physique. Quand il arriva au pied du monument des suffragettes, cependant, il cessa automatiquement d'avancer. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'inscription gravée et peinte en blanc sur le cuivre en forme de parchemin stylisé.

 _Cet hommage fut érigé par l'association des suffragettes pour commémorer le courage et la persévérance de tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes qui, lors de cette longue bataille en faveur du droit de vote des femmes, ont bravé de manière tout à fait altruiste la dérision, l'opposition et l'ostracisme, beaucoup parmi eux subissant des violences physiques et des souffrances diverses._

 _Et_ , se demanda sombrement Greg, _est-ce qu'un jour sera érigé un monument à la mémoire des anonymes qui se battent toute leur vie contre la malchance d'être né dans la misère sans espoir d'en sortir et qui finissent par craquer ?_ L'Égalité, cette belle notion qui l'animait tout autant que la justice, ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi illusoire qu'aujourd'hui.

– Y a-t-il une raison pour cette promenade bucolique et l'averse que nous risquons d'essuyer très prochainement, ou est-ce l…

– La ferme, Holmes. Je ne suis pas votre chien. Je ne suis pas à vos ordres. Mes agents ne sont pas à vos ordres et rien ne vous autorise à les traiter comme de la sous-merde comme vous venez de le faire avec Donovan.

Il entendit, ou plutôt il sentit Mycroft se tendre nettement, dans son dos.

– Vous êtes de nouveau d'une humeur particulièrement affable en raison de la distance de votre dernier repas, peut-être ?

Greg pinça la base de son nez entre son pouce et son index et souffla pour réprimer son envie de l'insulter. Il n'avait pas l'impression que leur repas impromptu partagé au _Marquis of Westminster_ datait d'à peine trois semaines.

– Non, Mycroft ! Je suis dans un état de colère tout à fait légitime quand quelqu'un se permet de se comporter comme vous venez de le faire.

– Je ne suis pas certain de mériter tant de fiel.

– Apprenez à vous comporter avec les gens et on en reparlera. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a mis dans la tête que vous avez le moindre pouvoir sur moi et que vous pouvez me convoquer quand bon vous semble. J'ai été suffisamment conciliant jusque-là pour…

– _Conciliant_? répéta Mycroft avec dans la voix quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la condescendance — bordel. Je doute que vous maîtrisiez la définition de ce terme si vous l'employez pour décrire votre attitude envers moi depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

– Et pourtant, Holmes, je vous assure que je ne me serais pas comporté avec qui que ce soit d'autre comme je l'ai fait avec vous — que je n'aurais pas toléré aussi longtemps vos façons feintes, et vos sourires vaniteux et tout ce qui est vous et faux, de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors que vous puissiez vous pointer comme ça à mon bureau en m'interrompant dans mon travail parce que vous avez quelque chose à me demander... Merde, y'a des limites !

– Il est quatorze heures trente et vous n'êtes pas sorti plus tôt, pas même pour déjeuner. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas non plus que ça à faire d'attendre dans ma voiture que vous sortiez à une heure indécente pour manger.

– Oh, vous voulez que je m'excuse peut-être ? hurla Greg en même temps qu'il sentait, sans la sentir, la première goutte de pluie annonçant l'averse suivante. Que je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir permis de me stalker plus tôt ? Et ce sera pour quoi, cette fois ? Des informations sur votre frère parce que Sherlock ne vous aime pas assez pour savoir que vous vous inquiétez pour lui ? Ou bien sur votre mère, puisqu'il n'y a apparemment qu'à travers l'autre grand drame de ma vie que vous pouvez en avoir ? Ou bien me dire combien j'ai mal fait mon travail pour telle ou telle enquête ? Je vous écoute, Mycroft, je suis tout ouïe. Je doute que quoi que vous puissiez dire me mettra plus en colère que je le suis déjà, de toute façon !

Il avait fini par se retourner et aperçu le visage de Mycroft qui se fermait d'une façon bien plus définitive qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu jusque-là. _Putain !_ hurla-t-il intérieurement à son connard de cœur qui se serrait dans sa poitrine. Merde, ce n'était PAS le moment !

– Je venais vous informer que j'avais des informations sur l'identité de votre père, si vous désiriez en savoir plus, répliqua froidement Mycroft avec un calme atroce.

– Quoi ? demanda Greg d'une voix blanche.

– Sur votre père. L'homme qui a refusé de vous reconnaître quand vous êtes né et qu…

– Comment... Pourquoi vous avez eu ces informations ?

– J'imagine que ce que j'ai à vous dire vous intéresse, soud…

– Putain, je…

Greg ferma les yeux une pleine seconde. Il avait eu tort. Mycroft avait trouvé le moyen de le mettre plus, bien plus en colère qu'avant.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire. D'où vous pouvez croire que je voulais que vous cherchiez ces infos, bordel ? Vous vous prenez pour qui, pour aller fouiller dans le passé des autres, pour remuer ce que bon vous semble, pour accumuler un peu plus de pouvoir encore sur les individus qui vous entourent ? Non, je ne veux pas vous entendre sur ce sujet, non, je n'ai pas besoin que vous me disiez quoi que ce soit. Je sais très bien qui est mon père et je n'avais aucune envie que vous, vous parmi tous les autres êtres humains de cette planète, vous renseigniez sur ce point, bordel !

– Mais vous m'avez dit…

– La ferme ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que je vous ai dit qui a pu vous faire croire que je voulais que vous foutiez votre nez là-dedans. Je suis même sûr de ne rien avoir dit que n'importe quel être normalement constitué aurait interprété comme ça, merde ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi, Mycroft ? À m'emmener manger tranquillement dans un resto, sans doute un peu plus huppé que notre dernier repas parce que, merde, faut pas abuser, Mycroft Holmes ne mange pas dans des pubs que même un inspecteur de police peut s'offrir, et que vous m'auriez révélé l'information que je désespérais d'apprendre, en tant qu'orphelin de mère et en quête de mon père ? Vous vous êtes cru dans un roman, en preux chevalier ? Et vous vous attendiez à quoi, après, à ce qu'on mange tranquillement et qu'on appelle ça un rendez-vous romantique, peut-être ?

Ce fut quand il ne reçut aucune réponse sardonique que Greg comprit que, oui, Mycroft Holmes avait cru ça. Tout ça. _Putain de bordel de merde_ , songea-t-il en essayant de faire taire son abruti de cœur qui grognait faiblement, entre espoir, tristesse, bonheur et indignation envers sa propre stupidité.

– J'imagine que je me suis fourvoyé sur plus d'un point.

La voix glaciale de Mycroft l'atteignit comme une lame affûtée. Greg songea distraitement que ses trente heures de non-sommeil, le drame de la veille et celui qu'il venait de mener de main de maître allaient avoir raison de sa résistance et qu'il se mettrait sans doute à chialer comme un gosse d'ici peu si les choses continuaient à ce rythme.

– J'imagine que vous proposer de m'accompagner à déjeuner pour vous changer les idées de votre soirée d'hier était une autre erreur de ma part, continua la voix froide et intraitable, et Greg n'arrivait même pas à regarder son propriétaire dans les yeux.

La pluie tombait dru, alentour. Le flic secoua la tête.

– Putain. Quand vous voulez inviter quelqu'un à manger, demandez-lui au lieu d'exiger sa présence en malmenant au moins un de ses agents.

– Est-ce qu'agir de cette façon aurait mené à une acceptation de votre part ?

Greg avait l'impression d'en être arrivé à un constat. La colère était toujours là, mais insidieuse, sourde. Le reste de lui-même était épuisé, trop pour être encore activement énervé. Et il ne pouvait plus que faire face au constat amer de cet immense gâchis qu'était toute sa relation avec Mycroft Holmes, depuis leur toute première rencontre.

– J'imagine que nous n'en saurons jamais rien, puisque vous avez joué au mâle dominant, comme toujours, déclara-t-il avec une franchise qui le surprit lui-même, et il secoua la tête de dépit.

– Au moins n'est-ce pas un « non » franc et massif.

Greg haussa les épaules. Il commençait à sentir la pluie, qui avait trempé ses cheveux depuis bien longtemps, suinter à travers sa veste de costume. Il frissonna. Mycroft, lui, avait ouvert son parapluie dès les premières gouttes. Le flic observa l'homme parfait et immaculé qui le toisait de son visage fermé. Il secoua une dernière fois la tête.

– OK. Je vais rentrer, maintenant, si vous me le permettez _. »_

Mycroft ne répondit pas au ton ironique qu'il employa sur le dernier mot et Greg, alors qu'il marchait jusqu'au Yard d'un pas trop lent pour la météo, bien trop lessivé par tout pour pouvoir se presser plus, se demanda s'il inventait le regard bleu foncé qu'il sentait sur sa nuque ou si Holmes était bien resté jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit mis à l'abri dans les bureaux de police. Comme il était lui aussi stupide et qu'il jouait également, comme un con, à ce jeu de domination, il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier.

* * *

 _ **Numéro inconnu :**_ _La prochaine fois, je vous demander_ _ai_ _si vous souhaitez aller « boire une bière ou quelque chose du genre. »_

Greg observa, incrédule, son portable. Il eut cette fois vraiment envie de pleurer et il se contint jusqu'au soir parce que, merde, ça n'allait pas le faire au Yard. Une fois chez lui, en sécurité dans son appartement, il laissa l'ensemble des émotions qui l'avaient torturé ces quarante-huit dernières heures le terrasser. Puis il enregistra le numéro et répondit à Mycroft Holmes en se demandant, coupable de se poser cette question, si le destinataire avait fébrilement attendu sa réponse pendant tout l'après-midi :

 _Allez vous faire foutre._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

 _ **Ducon Mycroft :**_ _Excellente idée._

Greg éclata d'un rire qui eut l'originalité d'être sec et désagréablement mouillé à la fois. Il était épuisé et alla se coucher sans même prendre un repas. S'il ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux que la veille à la même heure, il parvint cependant à s'endormir rapidement et avec un sourire pâle qui étirait ses lèvres.

* * *

La promenade du dimanche après-midi devint une institution, malgré la fin de la première qui inspirait à John des sentiments plutôt ambivalents chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

La semaine suivante, Estelle était allée mettre ses chaussures et attendre paisiblement devant la porte avant même que Sherlock ou John aient pu avoir l'idée de sortir avec elle. Le détective était en pleine expérimentation et avait semblé soulagé que John se porte silencieusement volontaire pour se promener avec elle. Le SMS du loup était arrivé une demi-heure plus tard, et Sherlock les avait rejoints comme la fois précédente après une vingtaine de minutes. John s'était alors automatiquement effacé. Il n'était même pas sûr que Sherlock ait remarqué sa disparition. Encore qu'avec ses sens de loup, il avait certainement dû s'en apercevoir. Pas que ça ait une très grande importance. Le dimanche suivant, le même schéma se mit en place.

John avait l'impression qu'Estelle était plus vaillante de jour en jour, depuis la première promenade. Il lui avait même semblé qu'elle avait prononcé un mot — _«_ Thanks _»_ — alors qu'il lui remettait une chaussure au lacet un peu trop lâche, dans un parc. Il en avait frissonné. Même à la maison, ses sourires semblaient moins videment innocents, plus alertes. Sa bonne humeur plus à propos. Ses lettres erronées mieux formées dans les cases de mots croisés.

Le médecin commençait à se sentir véritablement plus tranquille d'esprit, aussi. Comme si le fait de s'afficher en public, même quelques instants, aux côtés du loup qu'était Sherlock lui assurait une protection qui dépassait ce simple cadre pour qu'il la ressente même quand il marchait seul dans les rues. Ses voyages jusqu'à la clinique n'étaient plus stressants comme ils avaient pu l'être. John avait l'impression de goûter de nouveau à la vie, de redécouvrir ce que c'était de traverser le centre-ville sans se sentir menacé, sans avoir l'impression que sa poitrine le serrait d'appréhension.

Il espérait intimement que cette situation durerait.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture, merci d'avance pour vos retours !**

Je vous embrasse pour la semaine, à très vite !

Nauss


	7. Chapitre 6

Nan mais oui, vraiment, je vous réponds bientôt, promis V.V

 **MERCI** à **admamu, William, Mimi, Eurus, Luckias, cousingaelle, Sasa** et **Mariloo** pour vos reviews !

 **Merci** à **Nalou** pour sa bêta !

Et bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6  
**

.

Ce fut un appel de Greg qui apprit à John que, non, tout ne pouvait pas continuer à aller aussi bien. Sept mois étaient passés depuis le meurtre du loup. C'était la première fois en de trop nombreuses semaines que son portable témoignait de l'existence de l'inspecteur de police. Il n'avait fait que le croiser quand ce dernier était venu jusqu'à Baker Street parler avec Sherlock d'une affaire ou d'une autre.

John était resté à l'écart de tout ce qui pouvait avoir lien avec sa propre situation. Il ne voulait pas savoir si des hommes de Lestrade continuaient d'assurer sa protection. Il ne voulait pas savoir s'ils avaient repéré des hommes-loups qui continuaient de le suivre.

À vrai dire, quand il entendait quelqu'un frapper à la porte et que Sherlock était présent, il laissait son colocataire ouvrir. Un code tacite s'était spontanément mis en place entre eux la première fois qu'un loup était venu voir le détective. Sherlock avait fait un signe discret dans son dos à John qui l'observait alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, et celui-ci, déjà angoissé à l'idée qu'un visiteur non-annoncé se présente à l'appartement, avait immédiatement compris qu'il valait mieux s'exiler dans sa chambre. Il avait ensuite su que c'était une femme qui avait demandé à Sherlock que ce dernier enquête sur son petit-ami qui, selon elle, s'était mis à agir bizarrement. Ou quelque chose du genre, il n'en savait pas plus puisque Sherlock n'avait pas estimé que l'affaire était assez intéressante pour lui, après avoir déduit trop facilement que le petit-ami en question faisait partie de l'armée et dirigeait des drones. Le demi-loup, selon ses termes, n'avait pas envie de s'intéresser aux déboires de cette psychologie à la culpabilité tordue qui incombe à l'homme qui ne tue pas en face, mais qui tue quand même.

Lorsqu'un visiteur se présentait et que Sherlock ouvrait sans lui faire signe, mais que John entendait la voix de Greg à la porte, il s'enfuyait quand même vers sa chambre. Il lui semblait impossible de maintenir un minimum de conversation distante avec l'inspecteur. Trop dangereux d'être amical avec lui.

Il s'était donc définitivement enfermé dans sa forteresse de glace. Seule Estelle était capable de faire fondre un trou de la taille d'une porte dans sa protection, par le seul rayonnement de ses sourires. Parfois, il lui semblait que Sherlock contemplait l'entrée de ce trou de l'extérieur, circonspect plus qu'indifférent.

Alors quand le nom de Greg s'afficha sur l'écran de son portable pour le prévenir de l'appel entrant, John fronça les sourcils. Il décrocha avec réticence, fixa le téléphone encore deux secondes entières avant de le porter à son oreille avec un _« Oui ? »_ tendu, plein de cette appréhension qui venait d'enfler dans sa poitrine, gardant sa voix plutôt basse pour ne pas réveiller Estelle qui faisait la sieste dans sa chambre.

« Bonjour John. Ça va ? demanda la voix crispée de l'inspecteur, avant d'ajouter sans prendre la peine de verser dans la pluie et le beau temps : Est-ce que t'es chez toi ? Ou à la clinique ?

– Chez moi. Pourquoi ?

– Je peux passer ? Je veux dire : si je passe, tu vas pas m'éviter comme d'habitude en t'enfermant dans ta chambre ?

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Greg ?

John sentait le regard plissé de Sherlock sur lui. Le détective était assis sur le fauteuil face au sien, vérifiant un certain nombre d'informations sur internet pour l'affaire sur laquelle il aidait le Yard actuellement. Le médecin le laissait utiliser son ordinateur portable depuis qu'il avait trouvé son colocataire avec l'engin sur les genoux, quelques semaines plus tôt, ayant visiblement craqué son mot-de-passe en toute simplicité et justifiant naturellement son acte par un « Le mien était dans ma chambre, j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir comment différencier la _gentiana diversica_ de la _gentiana durangensis_ de toute urgence. »

Il savait que le détective était en train d'observer la moindre de ses réactions physiques, d'analyser la moindre de ses paroles, le ton sur lequel elles étaient prononcées, pour essayer de déduire l'objet de l'appel.

– Hum, chercha l'inspecteur. Il y a... Il y a un nouveau décès... Un nouveau meurtre. Deux en fait. Rien à voir entre eux... Enfin, si : toi comme potentiel dénominateur commun. On n'est même pas encore sûrs que l'un ou l'autre ait un lien avec toute cette histoire, mais…

– Est-ce que c'est ma… le coupa John sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, sentant le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

– Non, non, c'est pas ta sœur... enfin pas vraiment... C'est... sa compagne.

John ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou atterré. Comme pour ne pas lui laisser le choix, une nausée violente le saisit. Il posa une main sur sa bouche, les yeux fermés, pour tenter de calmer la sensation désagréable. Le sentiment ressenti serait donc l'horreur, une intense horreur teintée d'amertume.

– John ? Est-ce que je peux passer ?

Le médecin acquiesça, le regard vide, puis se souvenant que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir, répondit :

– Oui... Oui. Viens. Ce sera… commença-t-il, cherchant le mot adéquat – _Mieux ? Plus facile, peut-être ?_ Viens, dit-il finalement.

John raccrocha. Il maintint son regard fixe sur son portable. Son esprit refusait catégoriquement de comprendre ce que l'inspecteur venait de lui dire.

– Ta belle-sœur ?

Il sursauta, avisant le détective qui s'était brusquement penché par-dessus la table basse, l'ordinateur posé à côté de lui, son visage à trente centimètres du sien. Les yeux plissés, il semblait avoir activé ce que John avait appris à reconnaître comme son mode _Détective_ , à l'affût du moindre indice à analyser. Dans ces cas-là, peu importait la personne sur qui se posait son regard : aucune émotion autre que cette volonté de tout comprendre n'était visible dans ses yeux. Quelque part, John se sentit agréablement surpris de ne percevoir ni fraîcheur ni distance dans les pupilles bleus. Il ne se sentait plus John Watson, le tueur d'homme-loup, mais John qui avait une affaire à proposer au détective.

– Clara, la concubine, la femme ou la petite-copine de ton frère, selon leur statut matrimonial ? insista le détective, puisque John n'avait pas répondu. J'opterais plutôt pour sa concubine, vu leurs fréquentes altercations.

– Je… commença John, se sentant dépassé par les événements. Sa concubine, oui. Mais Harry n'est pas…

– Je le savais, coupa le demi-loup. Je savais que ça allait arriver.

S'il avait été en capacité de lever son bras pour autre chose que mener une fois encore sa main devant ses lèvres, luttant contre la nausée, le médecin aurait frappé le loup d'avoir annoncé ça d'un air si extatique et auto-satisfait de sa propre prédiction.

Le détective se leva soudainement, puis s'immobilisa avec la même brutalité, le menton entre deux doigts. Il finit par se rendre à grands pas jusqu'aux pièces privées qu'il partageait avec Estelle et dans lesquelles John n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand Sherlock revint avec une pile de papiers dans les bras. Des photos, des feuilles manuscrites, d'autres imprimées. Des coups, bientôt, furent frappés à la porte et Sherlock se hâta pour ouvrir. Il fit entrer un Greg passablement surpris par son empressement à le faire asseoir dans le troisième fauteuil moins confortable, contigu aux deux leurs.

– Je vous avais prévenu, Lestrade.

À travers son brouillard, John fut saisi – et agréablement étonné – par le ton accusateur du détective.

– Oui. Oui, Sherlock, je sais. J'ai réussi à faire placer des hommes autour de sa sœur, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne se sont pas attaqués à elle. Par contre, je ne pouvais pas étendre la protection au connaissance d'Harry Forkstank.

John se sentit perdu. Quelque part, il fut rassuré de voir que Sherlock ne semblait pas tout suivre non plus :

– Une sœur ? demandait le détective, manifestement frustré de devoir demander. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Le médecin prit la parole avant l'inspecteur, d'une voix absente.

– Ma sœur, Harry. Diminutif de Harriet. Je n'ai pas de frère.

– Une sœur ! Tu aurais dû me le dire quand on a reparlé de mes déductions ! Je savais que tout n'était pas parfait, marmonna le détective entre ses dents. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que j'ai mal déduit ?

– Hein ?

– Quand on s'est rencontrés. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que j'aurais mal déduit ?

– Euh… réfléchit John en songeant qu'il n'était pas en état de parler de ça en cet instant. Je... Non, tout était absolument juste.

Le médecin prit une seconde pour se remémorer la scène. Il avait l'impression que cette rencontre était arrivée la veille, tant elle l'avait marqué.

– Afghanistan, reprit-il seulement. Je suis rentré d'Afghanistan, pas d'Irak, il y a sept mois. Mais c'était une de tes propositions. Je te l'ai déjà dit quand on en a reparlé. Et… je ne t'ai pas corrigé pour Harry parce que c'était un détail et que le reste était trop formidable pour que je m'arrête là-dessus.

Le détective hocha la tête avec un sourire réjoui et John avait la très nette impression que ce dernier ajoutait cette entrée à un fichier comportant son nom, rangé quelque part dans son monumental cerveau. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer faiblement en observant la concentration du loup.

Greg, pour sa part, se demanda sérieusement s'il venait d'être projeté dans une dimension parallèle. Le souvenir de l'agression de Sherlock envers le médecin imprudent lui revint à l'esprit. Il avait été jusqu'à menacer le loup de son arme pour qu'il lâche l'humain... Comme il en avait informé Mycroft, il les avait vus interagir suffisamment de fois, ou avait deviné qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre avant ses propres visites ici, pour affirmer qu'ils entretenaient une entente à peu près civile. Rien, cependant, n'aurait pu lui faire envisager que la situation pouvait avoir évolué si positivement que Sherlock était capable de faire sourire John dans une telle situation.

Le médecin, cependant, fut vite rattrapé par cette dernière et le chagrin revint habiter son visage. Il se tourna vers le flic :

– Greg, tu disais ?

– Euh... oui. Sa compagne, Clara Forkstank, a été retrouvée assassinée par étouffement ce matin dans une rue, par un couple de touristes…

– Retrouvée par des humains ? ne put s'empêcher de demander John avec une appréhension asphyxiante alors que l'information concernant la mort de sa belle-sœur le faisait frissonner.

– … Oui, répondit Greg, et il leva une main rassurante, sentant la panique qui commençait à se saisir du médecin. Mais ce meurtre-là n'est pas signé de la même manière que celui de ta collègue. Je veux dire... L'auteur pourrait être n'importe qui. Pas spécifiquement un loup. On espère juste que les médias ne feront pas le lien entre elle et toi. Ta sœur a pris le nom de Forkstank, il y a des chances qu'elle n'attire pas l'attention des fouille-merdes…

– Comment va Harry ? Tu... Tu as pu avoir de ses nouvelles ?

– Je n'ai pas eu de vraies précisions là-dessus... À vrai dire, elle n'était apparemment pas en état de parler avec les agents qui se sont présentés à leur domicile…

– Son alcoolisme, certainement, commenta spontanément Sherlock, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

John se tourna vers le regard attentif du détective consultant, entrouvrit la bouche, la ferma, reporta son attention sur Greg, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose. Puis revint vers Sherlock.

– Ok, j'ai besoin de savoir. Comment tu sais aussi pour son alcoolisme ?

Le loup rayonnait d'auto-satisfaction.

– C'était un coup de chance, à vrai dire. Il y a eu la fois tu m'as demandé si…

Il s'interrompit en envoyant un regard bref à Greg, puis revint à John et continua comme s'il n'avait pas coupé son flot de paroles :

– Tu m'as demandé si j'avais eu une conduite addictive à certaines substances considérées comme des drogues dures. Étant donné l'absence de proximité qui caractérisait notre relation à l'époque, je me suis douté que ce n'était pas de la simple curiosité. Tu avais su lire dans mon attitude les signes de l'ancien addict, d'une part, ce qui n'est pas une capacité que possèdent tous les médecins, notamment les médecins militaires qui ne sont pas censé avoir côtoyé énormément de patients en addictologie ; et j'ai vu d'autre part que le fait que ce soit le cas te touchait au-delà de la simple information en soi. Ce qu'une personne qui n'a jamais eu à gérer une addiction chez un proche ne ressentirait pas en apprenant que son colocataire visiblement _clean_ a eu un problème avec la drogue par le passé. Ce n'était pas de l'appréhension ou de la peur comme certains l'auraient ressenti. J'ai déduit depuis un moment que tu n'as plus de parents depuis longtemps, ou alors que tu n'as plus le moindre contact avec eux, d'une façon qui indiquerait en tout cas que ce n'est pas pour eux que tu t'inquiètes quand tu parles d'addiction. Une famille extra-nucléaire réduite par ailleurs, ou inexistante, en tout cas, tes échanges avec eux le sont. Un frère ou une sœur, donc. J'ai établi le genre d'addiction à laquelle une personne de ton milieu social avait le plus de risque de s'adonner, et c'est l'alcool qui a remporté ce titre.

– Je vois. Un coup de chance, vraiment.

John ne savait pas s'il se sentait terrassé par la situation globale dans laquelle il se trouvait, choqué par l'annonce d'un nouveau meurtre, si proche de sa sœur en plus, surpris de voir combien Sherlock Holmes était accessible quand il se sentait au centre de l'attention, ou impressionné par le pouvoir du détective. C'était quand ce dernier faisait étalage d'un si grand talent que John comprenait mieux pourquoi Greg s'embarrassait de son caractère parfois agaçant pour les enquêtes sur lesquelles il piétinait.

L'inspecteur, lui, s'était assis au fond de son fauteuil. Il avait du mal à faire le point sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il se retrouver dans une situation à la fois si légère et si pesante ? Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu pas à ce que la présence de Sherlock soit une aide pour John, bien au contraire. Pourtant, à sa façon toute particulière, hors du commun et imprédictible, Sherlock arrivait en l'espace de quelques secondes à alléger la charge qui pesait sur les épaules de John. Sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était fascinant.

– Greg. Tu m'as parlé d'un deuxième meurtre, au téléphone.

Retour violent à la réalité, encore une fois, et ça avait quelque chose d'épuisant. Sherlock Holmes rendait absolument tout épuisant. Un regard plissé de ce dernier lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas su deviner cette partie-là de l'appel précédent.

– Oui. Il a été retrouvé cet après-midi, multiples coups de couteau dans l'abdomen. Impossible à associer avec certitude à un loup non plus – voilà qui devrait te plaire Sherlock, ceux-là ont l'air plus intelligents. Aucun motif imaginable, vu la personnalité de l'homme, selon la famille et les collègues qu'on a pu contacter depuis la découverte du corps. Je suis désolé John, c'est un de tes patients. C'est comme ça qu'on a fait le rapprochement.

Pour le coup, aucune déduction de Sherlock n'aurait pu détourner l'esprit de John de cette annonce. Dans l'absolu, elle était presque pire que celle de Clara – s'il était possible de dresser un tel classement. Clara était la compagne de Harry. Harry était sa sœur. Harry était aussi sous protection – grâce à Sherlock, bon sang. Donc Clara avait été la victime. Injuste, cruel, atroce. Mais pas illogique. Moins... Moins « gratuit », peut-être, quelque part.

Un de ses patients, par contre…

– Qui ? demanda John d'une voix tremblante, tout en sachant que la réponse n'aurait aucune importance.

Il n'entendit d'ailleurs pas le nom que lui révéla Lestrade. Ses pensées étaient un tourbillon douloureux de réflexions qui s'enchaînaient sur le fil de son esprit, comme des perles plus effrayantes les unes que les autres.

 _Un de mes patients a été tué. Parce qu'il me connaissait. Parce qu'il a eu besoin de soins et s'est retrouvé dans mon cabinet. S'il a été tué, ça signifie que n'importe qui pourrait l'être. Simplement parce qu'ils ont été mes patients. Je vois des centaines de personnes par mois. N'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il faut que je les protège. Il faut… Je ne peux plus travailler. Je ne peux pas mettre les gens en danger simplement parce qu'ils me rencontrent sur mon lieu de travail. Mes collègues…_

Un goût affreusement amer lui emplit la bouche.

 _Une amie. Une personne de ma famille. Une autre relative à mon travail. Ils m'ont eu. C'est un message. Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux rien entreprendre sans mettre quelqu'un en danger. Ma vie est une menace pour les autres. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Ils m'ont coincé._

John sentit une main légère sur son coude l'espace d'une seconde et sursauta. Il se demanda s'il avait imaginé ce contact quand il entendit Sherlock parler à Greg comme si de rien n'était, sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

– Rien ne nous dit que ces assassinats sont liés à John, pour l'instant.

– Eh bien... Nous avons mis un certain nombre d'hommes dessus…Ils ne connaissent pas notre hypothèse, bien sûr. Ils pensent simplement que les meurtres n'ont pas de motifs, qu'ils ont été commis par un déséquilibré…

– Bien sûr qu'ils ont été commis par des déséquilibrés. J'ai rarement entendu parler d'une personne saine d'esprit qui tuerait qui que ce soit de sang froid, l'interrompit sèchement Sherlock. Et le fait que ce soit des loups remontés contre John n'est absolument pas une circonstance atténuante.

La chaleur qui s'empara de la poitrine de John le surprit. Restait-il si persuadé que son colocataire continuait instinctivement de le haïr pour son acte commis des mois auparavant ?

– Tu... Tu ressens plus l'envie instinctive de me tuer, alors ?

– Ce n'est pas ton assassinat potentiel que je condamne, mais celui de personnes véritablement innocentes, John, répondit spontanément le détective consultant sans même lui accorder un regard.

Un coup de poing dans son sternum et l'impossibilité de remplir à nouveau ses poumons après un impact d'une telle violence : voilà ce que ressentit John. La chaleur disparut instantanément, remplacé par un constat.

 _Sherlock comprendrait que quelqu'un me massacre._

Greg se racla la gorge, gêné. Sherlock sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire en fronçant les sourcils. Il reprit avec une certaine irritation sans le regarder une seconde dans les yeux :

– Ce que je voulais dire... Je... Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Non, je ne ressens plus le besoin de te tuer, John. Je ne peux pas dire que penser à ce que tu as fait il y a sept mois me laisse indifférent. J'ai du sang de loup dans les veines et il semblerait que peu importe combien je considère mon corps comme une simple enveloppe pour mon esprit, l'ascendance de cette enveloppe impacte mes pensées et empêche une totale rationalisation de cet incident. Néanmoins, pour de nombreuses raisons, dont le temps écoulé depuis l'incident n'est pas des moindres, je peux me tenir dans la même pièce que toi et tolérer ta présence.

John ne sut pas ce qu'il ressentait en écoutant le monologue du loup. L'annonce des deux meurtres le laissait en colère. Terriblement en colère. Voilà, c'était ça le sentiment principal. Quoi que pense Sherlock à son propos, il s'en foutait, à vrai dire. Le loup pouvait bien toujours désirer enquêter sur sa mort, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Là, ce qui comptait, c'était qu'encore une fois il était la cause indirecte de la mort de deux personnes, dont l'une était chère à quelqu'un de sa famille.

Il se leva brusquement, sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Il pensait à Harry. Comment allait-elle survivre à la perte de Clara ? Comment allait-elle vivre l'annonce de la mort de son épouse ? Elle qui avait déjà ses énormes problèmes d'alcool... Ça n'allait rien arranger. Quel frère aggravait l'alcoolisme de sa propre sœur ? Quel frère ne prenait aucune nouvelle pendant des mois ? Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Comment avaient-ils pu tuer encore deux innocents ? Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils comme ça sur lui ?

Il savait très bien pourquoi.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se trouve dans cette rue, sept mois plus tôt, alors ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu apprendre le lendemain dans le journal qu'une fillette avait été égorgée par un loup en pleine ville, s'attrister et s'étonner vaguement sur cette information, comme le faisait n'importe qui en apprenant un fait divers, et oublier l'incident au moment même où il aurait fermé le journal ? Pourquoi avait-il joué au héros ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu rester figé comme tous les autres témoins de la scène ?

Et pourquoi, pourquoi n'y avait-il absolument rien qu'il puisse faire aujourd'hui pour arranger ça ?

Une douleur soudaine jaillit dans sa main, l'engourdissant jusqu'au coude. Deux glapissements lui indiquèrent que Greg et Sherlock n'étaient pas loin. Il lui sembla qu'il réintégrait son corps et il comprit qu'il venait de mettre un coup de poing dans le mur près de la porte d'entrée. Qu'il y avait mis toutes ses forces. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé là, ni quand il avait pris la décision d'armer son poing pour l'asséner contre le plâtre. Il déplia ses doigts douloureux, observa le dos de sa main écorchée, vit la rougeur fleurir sur sa peau. Il sentit la douleur s'infiltrer entre ses métacarpes, caractéristique, et peut-être aussi au niveau de ses carpes quand il fléchissait le poignet. _Tu la ressens parce que tu es vivant. Toi._

Une main saisit la sienne d'autorité, y appliqua de légères pressions, enregistrant chacune de ses réactions, de ses mimiques involontaires et de ses grognements douloureux.

– Pas cassée, annonça la voix du loup.

John était étonné de sentir les doigts chauds sur sa peau. Peut-être était-ce la froideur qu'il lui témoignait, ou sa constitution particulièrement pâle et mince, mais il avait été convaincu que les mains froides devait être froides. Le médecin sentit une nouvelle pression qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier de douce sur son bras, l'incitant à lever la tête, cette fois. L'ex-soldat obtempéra avec mauvaise grâce, ancra ses yeux pleins de ressentiment à ceux trop bleus de Sherlock qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

– Tu m'expliques l'intérêt de ce geste ?

John eut un rire mauvais.

– Je croyais que le corps n'était qu'une enveloppe et que seul l'esprit comptait.

– Ce concept concerne les personnes possédant un esprit suffisamment développé pour ne pas avoir besoin de leur corps comme soutien à leur pensée. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Et si l'enveloppe est déchirée, l'esprit n'est pas correctement contenu. Je peux savoir comment tu comptais travailler si tu avais rendu ta main dominante inutilisable ?

John arracha son bras de l'étreinte du détective. Et s'en voulut immédiatement de son geste quand il sentit ses doigts le lancer douloureusement.

– Comme si je pouvais retourner à la clinique, cracha-t-il avant de laissa échapper un nouveau ricanement désagréable. Le rôle d'un médecin, c'est de soigner ses patients. Pas de les faire assassiner.

S'il ne venait pas de se faire horriblement mal, il aurait certainement mis un nouveau coup de poing dans le mur, de frustration, d'impuissance, de colère. De rage. Il se contenta de contracter la mâchoire.

Sherlock se détourna au bout de quelques secondes, effectua quelques pas vers Greg, tournant le dos au médecin qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours face à la porte, son regard dur baissé sur le sol, pliant et dépliant ses doigts alors que la douleur refluait doucement.

– Lestrade, je veux voir les deux corps avant qu'ils ne soient déplacés.

– Euh... Celui de Forkstank a déjà été enlevé, l'avertit l'inspecteur avant de s'interrompre le temps que Sherlock siffle entre ses dents, désapprobateur. De toute façon, c'est à Eastbourne que le meurtre a eu lieu. C'est là que la sœur de John et elle sont domiciliées. Je vois pas comment tu t'y serais rendu avant que la scène soit contaminée.

– En étant prévenu à temps, peut-être ?

– Y avait aucun moyen de savoir si ce meurtre était lié à John, je te rappelle. C'était même pas sur Londres… Il a fallu quelques heures pour remonter jusqu'à lui, et heureusement qu'on a des loups en contact avec nous dans la police à Eastbourne qui ont soupçonné quelque chose. D'ailleurs on n'est même pas encore tout à fait sûrs que ça ait un lien avec John… Ça pourrait toujours être un crime homophobe ou…

– Oh, Greg, je t'en prie, ne sois pas ridicule. C'est sa belle-soeur. Et les crimes homophobes sont rarement des meurtres « propres ». Plus souvent des coups pour apprendre aux fautifs ce qui est tolérable et ce qui ne l'est pas, selon les abrutis qui les perpètrent.

Greg fut surpris par le tutoiement soudain. Peut-être que John avait vraiment un impact positif sur lui… Dire que le loup n'avait jamais réussi à le tutoyer en plusieurs années.

– Et l'autre ? pressa le détective.

– Il n'a pas été déplacé. Donovan, Anderson et son équipe y sont encore.

– Bien entendu. Autant dire que s'il y avait des indices, ils auront été piétinés par cet abruti d'Anderson.

Le détective était déjà en train d'enfiler son manteau. Il ouvrit la porte, claqua impatiemment la langue, son regard plissé posé sur Greg. Celui-ci se dépêcha d'attraper sa veste et tous deux sortirent et prirent l'escalier, laissant John derrière eux.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé et Sherlock l'avait bousculé sans ménagement pour passer la porte, Lestrade lui adressant un regard compatissant et gêné. Le médecin regardait toujours droit devant lui, sans rien voir. _Mes amis. Ma famille. Mon travail. Ils ont tout sali._ La ritournelle se déroulait inlassablement dans sa tête, et il entendit d'une oreille distraite une voiture démarrer et s'éloigner dans la rue. Greg et Sherlock, sans aucun doute.

Il sursauta donc violemment en voyant la porte se rouvrir à la volée. Les yeux bleus plissés de Sherlock le détaillaient avec impatience.

– Il va falloir songer à te bouger si tu veux qu'on y aille.

– Quoi ? demanda John, ahuri. Je pensais que tu étais parti avec Lestrade.

– Je ne mets pas les pieds dans une voiture de police, sauf si c'est moi qui porte les menottes. Tu ne vas pas rester ici alors qu'il y a une enquête dehors, deux même, si ?

John s'entendit marmonner :

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais ven…

– Carrière militaire brutalement interrompue il y a sept mois, ancien médecin sur un champ de bataille, ennuyé à mourir par ton travail en clinique, rageant de te sentir impuissant dans une affaire qui te dépasse, en colère de ne pouvoir montrer à tes potentiels agresseurs que tu ne crains pas de les affronter… Et tu es venu sur la scène du crime de Sarah Sawyer alors que rien ne paraissait moins prévisible. Moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais rester ici.

John le scruta quelques secondes.

– … Je dois aller chercher mon arme ?

– Dans ta veste qui est sur le canapé, indiqua le détective en même temps qu'il lui lançait son propre long manteau noir qu'il venait de retirer. Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en aurais besoin aujourd'hui. Je descends arrêter un taxi. »

John attrapa par réflexe le vêtement. Sherlock avait déjà disparu à l'extérieur. Le médecin observa le soleil rayonnant de ce mois de juillet par la fenêtre, suspendit le manteau du détective à la patère en même temps que le sien, après y avoir récupéré son arme.

Il eut une pensée pour Estelle avant de fermer la porte, puis songea que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Sherlock et elle avaient eu une vie avant que lui-même habite avec eux, après tout.

.

.

Le feu tricolore mettait trop longtemps à passer. Greg songeait sérieusement à allumer son gyrophare pour pouvoir le griller, tapotant nerveusement du bout des doigts sur son volant, quand il finit par devenir vert. Alors qu'il tournait enfin à droite sur Marylebone Road, son portable se mit à sonner. Une seule conclusion : le monde était contre lui. Il enclencha le bluetooth pour accepter l'appel sur les installations de la voiture et la voix qui emplit l'habitacle lui fit serrer les dents.

« Bonjour, Inspecteur Lestrade.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de l'autre Holmes depuis les deux messages que ce dernier lui avait envoyés plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il répondit donc prudemment :

– Mycroft. J'imagine que vous êtes déjà au courant pour la belle-sœur de John et pour son patient ?

Mycroft ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

– Nous avons déjà pris les précautions nécessaires pour nous assurer qu'aucun humain impliqué dans le processus de découverte des corps ne soupçonne le moindre lien avec John. Avez-vous fait de même de votre côté ?

– J'ai écarté l'essentiel de mes hommes et j'amène Sherlock et John sur place.

– Sherlock dans une voiture de police ? Et _John ?_

Greg ne répondit pas immédiatement, concentré sur le trafic, à deux doigts de percuter un cycliste surgissant de Harewood Avenue en grillant son feu rouge.

– _Abruti_ , cracha-t-il en songeant qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire la course au vélo contrevenant, et que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit autrement occupé. Pardon. Pas vous. Non, Sherlock n'est pas dans ma voiture et c'est lui qui a décidé que John devait venir. Je n'ai pas exactement eu mon mot à dire dans cette histoire, les conditions de Sherlock ne sont jamais négociables. Ils me rejoignent là où Philip Trush a été trouvé.

– Très bien.

– Sherlock et John semblent... mieux s'entendre qu'avant, informa automatiquement Greg.

Le silence lui répondit d'abord. Puis :

– Ah ?

Greg tourna dans Edgware Road pour remonter vers West Kilburn et le corps qui les attendait, entouré de son équipe.

– Oui. Ils se sont parlé sans se bouffer, je veux dire. À peu près. C'est la première fois que je revois John depuis quasi deux mois et il m'avait dit que Sherlock passait un peu plus de temps dans les pièces communes de leur appartement, mais pas qu'ils s'adressaient la parole. Sherlock n'a pas été exactement toujours courtois, mais... je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir déjà vu aussi agréable avec quelqu'un.

– … Très bien, merci.

Greg vérifia que les deux piétons qui s'apprêtaient visiblement à traverser avaient changé d'avis en voyant la voiture de police arriver sensiblement au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Puis il prit conscience du silence qui s'étirait depuis quelques secondes, à présent. Le léger grésillement du haut-parleur lui indiquait que Mycroft n'avait pas raccroché, mais le loup ne disait rien.

L'inspecteur se souvint subitement de leur dernière conversation de vive voix. Il refusa de s'en sentir coupable. Oui, il avait réagi de manière excessive. Oui, il avait pu dire des choses qu'il aurait dû garder pour lui. Il avait ressassé plusieurs fois l'échange vif qu'il avait eu avec Mycroft, à vrai dire. Chaque fois, il avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur en revoyant le visage hermétiquement fermé du loup, quand Greg lui avait demandé avec beaucoup de sarcasme s'il s'était attendu à un repas sympathique et un rendez-vous. Chaque fois, aussi, il terminait son train de pensée à ce propos sur l'idée qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser d'être humain. Il avait eu de véritables griefs contre Mycroft. La situation l'avait rendu injuste, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il était une foutue machine en permanence. Il savait à peu près contrôler sa colère, mais quand des sentiments moins avouables comme le doute, la tristesse et l'amertume vis-à-vis de la vie de ses congénères et de son propre métier l'attaquaient, il devenait particulièrement intolérant.

Le silence qui continuait de s'étendre, cependant, était sous-tendu par cette dernière conversation et Greg ne doutait pas une seconde que Mycroft y pensait comme lui. Alors, bêtement, il eut envie de s'excuser.

– Mycroft, je… commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine et contrite, se haïssant à l'avance de céder sur ses principes.

Le loup ne le laissa pas chercher ses mots, cependant :

– Est-ce que vous êtes occupé, ce soir, à partir de dix-neuf heures, Inspecteur ?

Le flic fut totalement pris de court pas la question. Il prit le temps de réfléchir, malgré tout.

– Si vous me demandez ça pour transformer ma soirée en une réunion sur l'affaire qui vient de nous tomber dessus, je suis déjà occupé, dit-il avec précaution, tentant de ne pas rendre son ton mordant mais sans tomber dans le taquin – ce qui serait pire que tout, si jamais il avait mal interprété la question. Si vous avez autre chose à me proposer, je peux me libérer.

– Je pensais à autre chose.

 _La prochaine fois, je vous demanderai si vous souhaitez aller « boire quelques bière ou quelque chose du genre. »_

– Je peux vous demander pour quoi ? interrogea Greg avec curiosité et une sensation de grattouillage dans le ventre qui lui parut presque indécente dans sa situation, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à voir un corps sans vie.

– … Je peux ne pas vous le dire ? répondit Mycroft.

Et, vraiment, Greg avait l'impression que c'était une question réelle. Une question à laquelle il pouvait répondre _Je veux savoir_. La curiosité s'intensifia. Le grattouillage aussi, et l'envie de s'offrir la surprise en même temps. De rentrer dans le jeu du loup, pour une fois.

– Je ferai ce que je peux, mais je peux pas vous garantir que je sortirai à dix-neuf heures, Mycroft, prévint-il malgré tout. L'affaire de Philip Trush et Clara Forkstank...

– Ne relève plus de vos services, si vous me permettez de vous le rappeler.

– … nécessite que je rédige de la paperasse et que je briefe mon équipe pour que mes hommes ne crient au scandale de laisser votre frère gérer ça. Même s'ils ne sont pas censés être mis au courant de la raison pour laquelle ils ont été écartés, ils ne sont pas stupides et associent l'intervention exclusive de Sherlock aux meurtres gravitant autour de John.

– … Vos hommes ne sont pas enchantés de voir des affaires de ce type leur être retirées, j'imagine ?

Greg grimaça. Il approchait de la rue où Trush avait été retrouvé et commença à chercher une place de stationnement.

– Ils sont surtout frustrés qu'un loup soit mis sur l'affaire. Ils voient ça comme de la provocation et ils ont peur que l'enquête soit bâclée par Sherlock pour éviter d'inculper un autre loup…

Il s'interrompit plus brusquement que sur une fin habituelle de phrase, les sourcils soudains froncés. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'adressait à un représentant de l'espèce des hommes-loups, ou bien simplement le fait de le prononcer à voix haute… quelle qu'en soit la raison, en même temps qu'il énonçait cette phrase, Greg se rendit compte de combien celle-ci était insultante pour Sherlock, son frère et les loups en général.

– Je... Euh, j'espère que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, moi, dit-il précipitamment et, face au nouveau silence qui accueillit cette précision minable, il finit par ajouter : Bref. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je quitterai le Yard ce soir. Je vous tiens au courant.

– Bien. À tout à l'heure, Gregory. »

Greg entendit le déclic signifiant que l'appel venait d'être coupé. Il soupira en entamant un créneau un peu présomptueux pour la taille de son véhicule qu'il parvint malgré tout à ranger pile-poil. En claquant la porte de sa voiture de fonction, il se demanda s'il avait hâte d'être au soir où s'il appréhendait franchement.

Peu importait, à vrai dire, pour l'instant. Il avait un cadavre à observer ainsi qu'un détective irascible et un médecin à qui on ne laissait pas le temps de se remettre d'un deuil pour lui en infliger un autre à gérer pour l'après-midi... Longues heures à venir en perspective.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Pensez aux reviews. Je trouve ça triste d'en venir à les quémander tous les cinq chapitres, mais le ratio nombre de lecteurs/nombre de retours est franchement dépitant.**

 **Oui, on est bien d'accord, les auteurs ont besoin d'avoir un petit retour sur ego, dans ce monde de publication gratuite et de lecture libre. Sinon ils arrêtent de publier. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne vais pas faire un énième appel du pied en mode bisounours, j'ai pas la patience aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas parler des autres auteurs qui s'arrêtent les uns après les autres, tout simplement parce que cette fois, je vais parler de moi : je n'ai pas écrit une fanfiction depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis la publication du premier chapitre du Diamant et la perle, en fait, soit depuis juin. Tout ce qui est publié depuis a été écrit avant. Et je n'ai actuellement aucune motivation pour m'y remettre. Pourtant des idées, c'est pas ce qui manque. Pour écrire d'autres choses, oui, j'ai la motivation et l'envie, j'ai commencé des projets qui n'ont rien à voir avec la fanfiction et qui me nourrissent plus, en ce moment. À vrai dire, j'en viens même à me poser la question du point auquel écrire et publier gratuitement et si largement que le permet internet n'est pas une des raisons majeures de la précarisation de la situation des écrivains qui essaient de vivre de leur plume, puisqu'on prostitue nos textes là où d'autres essaient de vendre les leurs, avec tout autant de légitimité. Essayez au moins d'être une bonne raison pour que les auteurs qui publient en libre continuent de le faire.  
**

 **Je sais que je fais partie des privilégiées de ce site pour ce qui est des reviews reçues, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais la démotivation est là pour moi, alors imaginez pour les auteures qui ont moins de retours. Alors si l'idée de faire plaisir à un auteur n'est pas suffisante pour vous motiver à laisser quelques mots, agissez au moins par individualisme : moins vous vous bougerez pour dire que vous existez, moins vous aurez d'auteurs motivés à écrire et publier dans un vent relatif.  
**

 **Merci infiniment aux personnes qui ne se dérobent jamais pour laisser une review, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de le faire de temps en temps. Aux autres, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que vous êtes en train de regarder mourir votre loisir sans rien faire pour l'éviter.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello toustes ! :D**

Maladie et boulot combinés ont eu raison de ma volonté à procéder à une ultime correction et publier, hier (la faute aux sales morveux pleins de miasmes qui bouffent mes stylos. Je les maudis tous sur 15 générations). Mais me voilà !

 **MERCI** pour votre écoute à mes appels. J'espère que ce sursaut est une véritable volonté à faire vivre le fandom dans la durée et pas juste une réponse ponctuel à mon paragraphe désespéré. **Whitewolf** (hu hu, je ris devant ton pseudo sur cette histoire ;) ), **admamu, Claire, Reapersis, William Hester, Lectrice, Sasa, Mimi, Lunard, Llama, Isop, Eurus, Kalane, Luckias, toundra, Louise, Nymphaliora, Ysmira, Maos, Ariane, Zo** et **Cousingaelle** , vous êtes nombreuxses et je vous en remercie ! Et j'ai commencé à vous répondre, mais j'ai un mois de retard, j'échelonne sur plusieurs soirées ;)

 **Merci, comme toujours, à Nalou pour sa bêta d'enfer :)  
** J'ai beaucoup retouché ce chapitre après correction, les fautes qui restent sont donc totalement les miennes.

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **.**

John fut surpris lorsque le détective lui proposa d'observer le corps avant de faire lui-même ses déductions. Sherlock cherchait-il à se moquer de lui ? Comment aurait-il pu, lui, simple médecin de l'armée réformé, apporter quoi que ce soit que le détective n'aurait su déduire ? Il s'exécuta malgré tout. Trush, étendu mort devant lui, avait été un de ses patients et il pouvait au moins fournir des informations sur sa santé avant le meurtre et ses traitements. Sherlock, de ses yeux plissés et indéchiffrables, se contenta de le fixer tout en acquiesçant imperceptiblement à ses remarques. Avant d'exiger que le corps soit mené à la morgue et préparé sur le champ. John observa alors, dubitatif, Lestrade ne faire rien d'autre que soupirer puis faire un signe à un de ses agents pour qu'il prenne les dispositions nécessaires à cette requête.

Sherlock se hâta hors du taxi lorsque celui-ci les déposa devant l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew. John paya la course en grimaçant à cause de sa main douloureuse puis s'engouffra dans l'imposant bâtiment à sa suite. Il adressa à l'homme qui tenait l'accueil le signe de tête que le loup négligea d'exécuter, trop occupé à se diriger sans la moindre hésitation hésitation vers des escaliers, derrière une porte en verre fumé.

La morgue était un espace éclairé et beaucoup moins glauque que ce à quoi John s'attendait. Il en avait déjà vu quelques unes, évidemment, mais ça remontait à ses années d'études. Dans celle-ci, les portes des unités de conservation s'alignaient le long d'un mur au violet pastel caressant.

Le corps de leur victime attendait sur la table métallique, au milieu de la pièce. John fronça les sourcils quand il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Sherlock avait étudié le corps de Sarah dans ce même lieu. Certaines questions méritaient de rester sans réponse, certaines pensées enfouies dans la poubelle mentale de toutes celles auxquelles on préférerait ne jamais être confronté. Dommage qu'aucun éboueur psychologique ne venait jamais l'en débarrasser pour de bon.

« Bonjour, Sherlock.

John se retint de sursauter lorsqu'une voix féminine et enjouée salua son colocataire.

La femme qui avait prononcé ces mots lançait au loup un sourire qui ressemblait à un mélange de timidité et de courage, comme celui d'un élève qui souhaite en fait des caisses sans trop l'oser pour se faire apprécier de son professeur effrayant. John ne put s'empêcher de lever intérieurement un sourcil en la voyant détourner hâtivement le regard parce que celui de Sherlock s'était posé sur elle. Du haut de la trentaine que le médecin attribuait à la jeune femme, ce béguin pour le détective, si évident qu'il crevait les yeux de ceux qui ne voulaient pas le voir, lui semblait… puérile ? Surtout au regard de l'indifférence nette par laquelle Sherlock répondait, en cet instant en tout cas.

« Bonjour, lança-t-elle ensuite à John. Molly Hooper, médecin légiste.

– John Watson, répondit ce dernier en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait dans un autre sourire timide et mal assuré.

– Je sais. Bien sûr. »

Bien sûr. Elle était du genre à lire les journaux qui parlaient de lui comme d'un célibataire endurci.

John fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa les aprioris qu'il avait sur cette femme sans qui ne sache d'où ils lui venaient. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en expliquer la raison, à part peut-être l'air midinette qu'il lui voyait et qui n'allait décidément pas avec la profession qui était apparemment la sienne.

Assez rapidement pourtant, John révisa son préjugé de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se pencha sur le corps aux côtés de Sherlock, avec un professionnalisme et une compétence qui lui permirent à plusieurs reprises de reprendre légèrement le detective sur ses observations ou d'y apporter un complément intéressant. Mieux que ça, réalisa John qui, lui, se tenait en retrait et les observait travailler de concert sur les plaies, dans une coordination presque magique. Molly ne corrigeait pas Sherlock en lui donnant les réponses. Elle ne faisait que l'orienter dans la bonne direction. Le détective ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir qu'une partie de ses propres observations n'étaient finalement que celles que Molly parvenait à lui suggérer avec finesse. John se demanda une seconde si c'était malintentionné : après tout, si elle était capable de faire cela, peut-être pouvait-elle le mener à l'erreur. Et puis non, vit-il assez rapidement. Parce que Sherlock se rendrait compte d'une information fausse. Parce que les connaissances médicales de John permettaient de confirmer ce qui était énoncé, même s'il n'aurait certainement pas su le voir lui-même. Et, surtout, le regard d'adoration que Molly lançait régulièrement à Sherlock attestait qu'elle ne faisait cela que pour l'affection exaspérante qu'elle lui portait.

Par cette collaboration d'efforts, il fut établi que le patient de John avait été agressé par plusieurs personnes, au moins trois, d'après les forces différentes mises dans les coups. Sur la scène de crime, Lestrade, ses hommes et Sherlock avaient pu attester que ses biens et ses papiers n'avaient pas été volés : son argent et sa montre coûteuse étaient toujours sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte, il avait donc dû être assommé ou étourdi assez rapidement, certainement avant de recevoir les coups de couteau. Anderson avait établi que ceux-ci avaient été assénés au hasard, vu leur nombre, donc par des amateurs. Sherlock lui avait alors suggéré de retenir sa respiration suffisamment longtemps pour que le manque d'oxygénation affecte ses aires cérébrales du langage et l'empêche de prononcer des phrases intelligibles, ce qui donnerait l'impression au monde extérieur que son QI avait progressé d'au moins cinquante points.

Grâce à l'autopsie en cours, le détective leur certifia que les coups avaient été répartis de façon à donner l'impression que des débutants s'étaient attelés à la tâche de tuer un homme, mais que la plupart d'entre eux étaient en soi potentiellement mortels. Carotide, cœur, poumons, moelle épinière, artère fémorale... Plus deux ou trois autres, plus aléatoires, moins profonds parce que donnés rapidement dans le seul but de détourner l'attention de l'hypothèse de tueurs entraînés et professionnels.

Molly sourit quand Sherlock déclara qu'il avait terminé. John, abandonné sur place par le détective dans un tourbillon de manteau, la remercia de son aide. Et de sa finesse, ce qu'elle sembla ne pas comprendre immédiatement.

« Vous savez, précisa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte par laquelle Sherlock avait disparu. Quand vous le laissez trouver les réponses que vous avez déjà trouvées. C'est une bonne façon de se comporter avec lui. Pour qu'il ne soit pas trop… comme il peut être des fois, avec le reste des gens.

Ce n'était pas ce que John faisait, évidemment. Parce qu'il était rarement en position de le faire, pour commencer... Et parce que laisser passer ce genre de situation n'était franchement pas intéressant. La mine boudeuse de Sherlock Holmes quand on lui faisait remarquer qu'il avait été plus lent qu'un autre être vivant était suffisamment amusante pour qu'on la provoque et la savoure.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise, puis lui offrit un nouveau sourire timide. Reconnaissant aussi.

– Je… commença-t-elle avant de se raviser apparemment. Merci. Bonne journée, John. Ne tardez pas trop, il va vous oublier ici, sinon. »

Évidemment, ce serait tout à fait son genre. Cette fois, quand John serra la main de Molly Hooper, il songea qu'il était possible qu'il l'apprécie.

* * *

« Qui dit bande dit une certaine organisation et exclusion d'un quelconque psychotique en plein délire meurtrier et aléatoire — ce qui n'arrive de toute façon que dans les fictions télévisuelles et les suppositions aléatoires et jamais corrigées publiquement de quelques chaînes d'informations volontairement alarmistes. Argent toujours en place signifie : soit interruption par une tierce personne avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui voler quoi que ce soit, auquel cas la police aurait été prévenue rapidement après le décès, ce qu'on sait ne pas être le cas ; soit meurtre en tant que fin en soi et non que moyen. Donc pas hasardeux. Ce que confirme l'étourdissement avant de le tuer. Et les tueurs savaient se servir de leurs couteaux. Ils n'ont rien laissé au hasard. Il a dû décéder en quelques secondes, quelques minutes tout au plus.

– On... n'a toujours pas la certitude que ce soit lié à John.

Même Greg ne semblait pas croire en ce qu'il venait d'avancer. Sherlock, John et lui étaient revenus à Baker Street, le demi-loup ayant catégoriquement refusé d'aller débattre au Yard. Tous trois étaient assis dans les fauteuils qu'ils avaient occupés plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

– Oh si. Justement. Ce meurtre est un acte terroriste. Une revendication. Un assassinat gratuit — Donovan et son équipe de bras cassés avaient au moins raison sur un point : rien dans le passé ni le présent de cet homme ne le relie à une activité trouble. Mais quelle organisation terroriste dissimule ses actes sous un meurtre présentant tant d'amateurisme feint ? Comment parler de terrorisme si personne ne revendique cet acte – et tout laisse penser que cette bande professionnelle et organisée ne revendiquera rien ? Eh bien, ce qui nous permet de le dire c'est que cette menace est dirigée vers quelqu'un en particulier. Une personne qui saura se reconnaître et deviner pourquoi on cherche à l'intimider… émit Sherlock en tournant son regard vers un John insondable au regard baissé vers le sol, avant de reprendre : Mais également dirigée vers la personne qui sera capable de déchiffrer cette menace malgré son déguisement. C'est-à-dire moi.

Le médecin redressa vivement la tête et fixa le détective quelques secondes. Ce dernier ne le regardait plus, perdu dans ses propres pensées, murmurant pour lui-même de façon inintelligible.

– … Toi ? s'entendit croasser John.

– Oui, répondit le demi-loup avc l'air de se faire violence pour sortir de ses considérations internes. Moi. On commence à m'associer à ce petit jeu. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, je te rassure tout de suite, avant que tu ne repartes dans une spirale d'auto-flagellation.

John nota avec colère qu'en effet, un sourire calculateur se dessinait sur les lèvres du loup. Il décida qu'il s'abstiendrait de se sentir coupable si le détective était effectivement associé à lui dans cette histoire et qu'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

– J'imagine qu'au moins ça te met de mon côté le temps de l'enquête, dit-il avec amertume.

John touchait sa main toujours douloureuse du bout des doigts. Pourrait-il utiliser sa canne dans les jours à venir ? Il fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la prendre pour courir après Sherlock voir le corps de Trush.

Le détective avait eu le temps de lever un sourcil condescendant dans sa direction, pendant ces observations silencieuses, et de répondre sur un ton arrogant qui n'arrangea pas particulièrement l'humeur de John :

– Parce que tu as été assez stupide pour croire que je pouvais être dans l'autre camp à un moment, peut-être ?

– Euh... Quand tu as été sur le point de m'écorcher vif il y a deux mois ? proposa le médecin en abandonnant l'observation pensive de sa main droite pour ancrer un regard incrédule dans celui, dubitatif, de Sherlock. Quand tu m'as glissé tout à l'heure que tu ne condamnerais pas qu'on m'assassine, en raison du meurtre que j'ai involontairement perpétré, à l'origine de toute cette merde ? Quand j'ai eu droit pendant un certain temps et jusqu'à il n'y a encore pas si longtemps que ça à tes regards haineux ou au moins distants et glacés ? Oui, étrangement, j'ai pu envisager plusieurs fois que tu n'étais pas dans mon camp, Sherlock. Je ne dois pas avoir ton intellect pour voir ce qui est évident pour toi au delà de ce qui l'est pour le commun des mortels.

– Évidemment _,_ cracha le détective, l'air soudain de très mauvaise humeur. Tu m'as donc naturellement associé à ceux qui ont tué des personnes innocentes par ta faute, qui ont massacré ces humains qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, juste parce que tu as fauté il y a sept mois. Logique.

– Par ma faute ? Parce que j'ai fauté _?_ répéta John avec l'impression qu'il allait s'étrangler d'indignation. Tu vois, j'aurais au moins cru que tu pensais que sauver un enfant n'était pas une faute, même si tes conneries de gènes ou je sais pas quoi qui fait de toi un loup t'incitent à m'en vouloir. Faut croire que je t'ai surestimé.

Le médecin s'était levé avec colère. Celle que Sherlock lui inspirait en cet instant, celle que l'autre être... lupin ou humain — ou quelque soit le putain de mot qu'il était obligé d'utiliser pour parler de lui dans cette situation de merde où des crétins décidaient qu'ils faisaient partie d'espèces différentes et tuaient et agressaient pour cette raison — celle que cet être, donc, lui avait déjà fait ressentir dans la journée et dans le passé. La rage aussi de toute cette situation trop injuste qu'il prenait en plein face encore et encore, alors que le semblant de soutien qu'il avait senti de la part de Sherlock avait en réalité la consistance d'un voile sur lequel il suffisait à John de souffler un mot de travers pour qu'il s'envole. Il n'avait pas à supporter ça.

Alors il coupa le loup avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de laisser sortir un son d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

– Nan, tu sais quoi Sherlock ? Laisse tomber. Joue à ce « petit jeu » qui semble tant te plaire, résous ces crimes puisque c'est tout ce qui semble t'exciter dans la vie, et oublie que j'y suis lié, d'accord ? Oublie qu'on habite sous le même toit. Beaucoup de choses me fatiguent depuis sept mois que je suis rentré sur Londres et essayer de savoir si tu me hais pour un meurtre que j'ai commis par erreur m'épuise autant que le reste, voire plus. Moi, c'est dans ce petit jeu-là que j'ai plus d'énergie à perdre. Alors au moins je te facilite la tâche de savoir si tu peux ou non tolérer ma présence dans la même pièce que toi : je ne compte plus m'imposer dans ton espace vital. »

* * *

Le médecin claqua la porte de sa chambre.

« Vous avez remarqué ? demanda le loup à l'intention de Greg, sans manifester plus d'émotions à la tirade blessée de John. Il n'a encore pas eu besoin de sa canne. Quoi ? interrogea-t-il en captant le regard accusateur du policier.

– Tu crois pas qu'il a assez à supporter sans en plus que tu l'accables de choses que tu ne penses pas ?

Sherlock plissa le regard en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce que je pense ou pas, exactement ?

Ah, le vouvoiement était de retour. L'aura bénéfique de John sur le loup devait être à ondes courtes et à durée limitée.

– Je te connais, Sherlock. Suffisamment en tout cas pour savoir que tu considères qu'il a bien agi il y a s...

– Ah, le bien et le mal, l'interrompit le loup en observant le plafond. Étranges notions si malléables.

– Qu'il a bien agi il y a sept mois, donc, loup ou pas.

– S'il n'existait pas, il n'y aurait pas eu ces morts, répondit Sherlock de cette voix butée, presque puérile, qu'il utilisait quand il se savait de mauvaise foi.

– Il n'a pas tué ces personnes, que je sache. Les seuls fautifs sont les meurtriers. Et tu le sais très bien.

– … Il a pensé que je n'étais pas dans son camp, se plaignit le cadet Holmes, le ton soudain bien moins puéril et beaucoup plus cassant. Il m'a mis dans le même sac qu'eux.

– En même temps, tu as tout fait pour lui faire croire que tu étais tout juste capable de te contrôler. Tu t'es comporté comme l'un d'entre eux.

– Comme un de ces meurtriers ? Vraiment, Lestrade ?

Sherlock était condescendant au possible. Il semblait sur le point de le mettre à la porte, songea Greg en secouant la tête pour le corriger :

– Comme l'un de ces loups qui lui en veulent, c'est-à-dire l'écrasante majorité, Sherlock. Parce que tu parlais des hommes-loups en général, quand tu disais qu'il te mettait dans le même sac qu'eux _,_ je le sais.

Yeux bleus étrécis. Sherlock n'aimait pas qu'on voie clair en lui quand il en avait décidé autrement. Ça aussi, Greg le connaissait assez pour le savoir.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'associe à eux. Je suis l'un d'entre eux après tout.

– Ah bon ? Et pourtant tu continues à vivre à l'écart du reste de ta famille en habitant avec ta mère humaine ? Et tu évites toutes les réunions organisées pour faire se rencontrer les loups de la capitale et incidemment, vous faire vous marier puis reproduire entre vous au maximum ? Oui, Sherlock, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'en sais beaucoup sur vos habitudes. Et je sais aussi que les loups vivent en meutes autant que possible et méprisent tant le fait de se rapprocher intimement avec des humains — c'est une des choses qui ont coûté sa vie à Sarah Sawyer, au-delà du fait qu'elle appréciait John, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir — que d'habiter avec eux quand ils peuvent l'éviter. Et pourtant, tu vis ici, en retrait. Avec un tueur de loup.

Sherlock, qui avait évité le regard de Greg tout au long de ce déballage, se concentra de nouveau sur l'inspecteur à la dernière phrase.

– Vous savez comme moi que Mycroft est à l'origine de ce dernier point, pour que je le prévienne si John faisait quoi que ce soit de stupide et pour décourager les hommes-loups potentiellement agressifs de l'attaquer à son domicile. Je ne comptais pas partager notre appartement avec qui que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que Mycroft décide de me couper les vivres. Et qu'il fasse filtrer toutes les annonces d'immobilier qui arrivaient jusqu'à John, quand il cherchait un appartement après l'incident du loup, pour que la seule qui lui apparaisse dans ses moyens et décente soit celle-ci. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'il habite ici.

– Mycroft voulait que tu t'assures de sa sécurité dans un premier temps, de ce que j'ai compris _._ Pas pendant sept mois. Et pourtant, après l'avoir savamment évité pendant cinq mois à tel point qu'il ne savait même pas qui habitait avec ta mère, tu as fini par te laisser apprivoiser et réinstaller ton matériel de chimie dans le salon.

– C'était plus pratique que d'aller à Saint Bart's à chaque fois. Les gens là-haut n'arrêtaient pas de toucher à mes affaires.

– J'ai cru comprendre que tu laissais des bouts d'humains traîner et que tu ne lavais rien quand tu avais fini tes expériences. J'ai pensé plusieurs fois que Molly allait faire une crise de nerfs.

– Je fais ce que je veux avec mon matériel. Si je ne voulais pas le laver, c'était mon problème.

– Pas quand l'odeur de décomposition importune tout le monde et oblige les autres à nettoyer ton merdier. Ça marche peut-être ici avec John, mais les êtres humains normaux ne tolèrent pas ce genre de chose.

Sherlock renifla en croisant les bras et en détournant la tête.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi John diffère des autres êtres humains.

L'inspecteur, lui, soupira.

– Et je pense que c'est une erreur, Sherlock.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait important, de toute façon.

Greg hésita longtemps avant de se décider à prononcer ces mots :

– Parce que tu es aussi différent des autres loups.

Puis, avant de se lever pour retourner vaquer à ses fonctions — il savait qu'une journée éreintante l'attendait, suite à ce nouveau meurtre, plus celui d'Eastbourne d'où il devait faire acheminer le corps de Clara Forkstank et surtout avant une soirée à la potentialité légèrement angoissante —, il ajouta :

– Essaie de ne pas l'accabler davantage. Il porte déjà le poids et la culpabilité d'une histoire qui n'a pas grand chose à voir avec lui. Ne confirme pas tout haut ce qu'il pense déjà tout bas. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, le regard toujours obstinément détourné, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il se laissait glisser dans son fauteuil jusqu'à n'avoir plus que l'arrière du crâne contre le dossier, le cou à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, le dos sur le siège.

 _Ce ne sont pas mes histoires. Ils sont adultes. Qu'ils règlent ça entre eux._

Greg n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de s'immiscer dans la vie de deux personnes et le faire avec Sherlock lui semblait aussi périlleux qu'avec John... Il n'irait pas plus loin que ce qu'il s'était permis aujourd'hui.

Quand il sortit de l'appartement après une salutation à laquelle le détective ne répondit pas, il se sentait lessivé. Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment le courage de faire ce que Mycroft avait prévu pour le soir, quoi que ça puisse être ? Il n'en était pas là. Déjà, survivre à la fin de sa journée. Ensuite seulement il appréhenderait les vrais problèmes.

* * *

Il était vingt heures passées quand Greg échappa au Yard. À partir de dix-huit heures trente, il avait envoyé un message à Mycroft toutes les vingt minutes pour prévenir et re-prévenir de son retard. Le loup, à chaque fois, avait répondu en toute simplicité qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. C'était parfait : l'inspecteur n'avait pas exactement envie de subir une soirée prise de tête. Voir Mycroft s'ajuster sans rien dire était simplement divin.

Greg enfilait sa veste à la va-vite quand il vit la voiture noire garée le long du trottoir. Il ouvrit la porte arrière sans même y penser et se glissa sur le siège en cuir.

« Je suis absolument désolé, Mycroft, dit-il à l'attention de l'homme déjà assis sur la banquette arrière alors que la voiture se mettait en route. J'ai pas pu sortir avant. J'espère que ça ne bouscule pas ce que vous aviez prévu…

– Nous ne sommes pas encore en retard, lui répondit l'aîné des Holmes avec un sourire qui, pour une fois, ne sembla pas composé.

Greg acquiesça, plus soulagé par cette information qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Le silence qui s'installa alors n'était pas tendu à proprement parler, mais l'inspecteur songea qu'il aurait dû être comblé par autre chose que le seul ronronnement du moteur. Il n'avait pas eu de premier rendez-vous depuis des lustres. Il n'en avait surtout jamais eu avec quelqu'un comme Mycroft Holmes. Il lui semblait que discuter de choses et d'autres se faisait, normalement, pour entamer une relation plus poussée. Étrangement, le fait que Mycroft regarde par la fenêtre avec nonchalance plutôt que dans sa direction, ainsi que le malaise que Greg éprouvait à l'idée d'entamer un bavardage superficiel avec lui concoururent à ce qu'il ne se sente pas trop mal dans cette ambiance un peu floue. Le flic porta lui-même son attention vers l'extérieur, à travers la vitre fumée à sa gauche. Ils avaient remonté Victoria Street et se trouvaient bloqués par la circulation dans Buckingam Gate. L'inspecteur jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. S'ils avaient un horaire à respecter, il était plutôt vraisemblable d'opter pour vingt heures trente. Sauf s'ils arrivaient dans moins de cinq minutes, ils n'y seraient jamais à temps.

– La prochaine fois, on prendra ma voiture, on pourra gagner quelques minutes avec sirène et gyrophares, tenta-t-il avec un sourire incertain.

Mycroft détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour le vriller de l'intensité de ses yeux foncés.

– Je ne vous imaginais pas susceptible d'abuser de vos pouvoirs en tant que représentants des forces de l'ordre, Inspecteur.

– C'est une critique ? demanda Greg avec un sourire insolent et un lever de sourcil éloquent vers le loup qui, assurément, faisait à peu près ce que bon lui semblait des lois et de la notion nébuleuse de les respecter.

– Une découverte intéressante, nuança Mycroft, son sourire jusque-là poli se faisant plus acéré.

– Mh. Un moyen de pression de plus, j'imagine.

L'expression de Mycroft se fit surprise, un instant. L'inspecteur s'insultait déjà copieusement dans sa tête d'avoir commis cette blague nullissime quand le loup baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées devant lui sur le pommeau de son parapluie qu'il avait coincé entre ses genoux.

– J'ai bien peur que vous possédiez plus de moyens de pression sur moi que l'inverse, Gregory.

– J'imagine que c'est vrai, dans un sens, avança le flic après être resté interdit quelques secondes. Je suis votre lien principal avec Sherlock et avec votre mère. Avec John, aussi…

Mycroft plissa les yeux vers lui comme s'il avait voulu ajouter quelque chose. Il opta finalement pour :

– En effet.

– Mais vous pouvez aussi me faire sauter de l'enquête qui concerne John — ou du moins de la petite partie que je suis encore habilité à gérer. Et je suis certain que vous pouvez définitivement me griller pour le reste de ma carrière, rien qu'avec une phrase prononcée à la bonne personne. Ce qui est assez flippant, d'ailleurs. Alors que vous trouveriez toujours quelqu'un d'autre sur qui faire pression pour avoir des nouvelles de votre frère.

Pas pour la première fois quand il se retrouvait à parler à Mycroft, Greg se rendit compte après coup de la tournure qu'il avait donnée à sa phrase. Il se dépêcha de secouer la tête :

– Pas que vous fassiez pression sur moi pour que je vous informe, hein. Ça c'est ce que j'aurais dit au début de notre... euh... collaboration. C'est juste façon de parler.

Un sourire légèrement narquois étira les lèvres du loup.

– J'avais compris. Ou du moins ai-je espéré que la pression n'est en effet pas ce qui vous fait flancher. Sinon j'aurais éprouvé quelques scrupules à poursuivre cette soirée avec vous.

Greg hésita, puis lui envoya un sourire pâle :

– Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai aucune appréhension.

– Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? demandèrent deux yeux bleus plissés.

– Parce que je suis stupide ? tenta Greg avec une voix joueuse, avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux, en détournant les yeux pour les poser sur l'appui-tête devant lui : Parce qu'on passe notre temps à nous écharper quand on se parle, d'habitude. Parce qu'on doit travailler ensemble en bonne intelligence, et que ce qui pourrait... ce qui pourrait se passer risque de compliquer tout ça, que ce soit parce que ça marche ou parce que ça ne marche pas. Parce que si ça ne marche pas, l'étendue de votre pouvoir me... refroidit un peu.

Il eut l'impression que les orbes de Mycroft intensément posée sur son profil brûlaient son visage.

– Vous posez-vous toujours autant de questions, Inspecteur ?

Greg eut envie de rire. Il aurait pu faire répondre qu'il était, comme venait de le faire remarquer Mycroft, _inspecteur._ C'était son métier de se poser des questions et de tenter d'y répondre.

Dans cette situation, cependant, Greg se contenta d'un mince sourire :

– J'ai rarement l'occasion de me demander si l'homme qui m'invite je-ne-sais-pas-où pour la soirée pourrait décider de me trucider s'il n'était pas satisfait. Et je ne sors jamais avec quelqu'un avec qui je travaille, de manière générale. Donc non. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de m'en poser d'autres.

Des questions comme : _Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'une relation stable avec qui que ce soit ? Est-ce que j'ai envie de penser à la personne qui, peut-être, apprendra que j'ai été blessé ou tué en fonction, au moment où je mènerai un assaut ou un autre ? Est-ce que j'ai envie de laisser une place si importante à quelqu'un dans ma vie ? De lui donner un tel pouvoir sur moi ?_ Des interrogations qui émergeaient rarement lors d'un premier rendez-vous, cependant.

– Je n'ai encore jamais fait tuer une de mes conquêtes — ou échec de conquête — de par le passé, si cela peut vous rassurer. Que la rupture éventuelle ait été orchestrée par ladite conquête ou par moi-même et quelles qu'en aient été les raisons.

– Oh, joie, vous n'êtes pas un psychopathe, rit Greg.

Il secoua la tête, dépité par lui-même, parce qu'il s'apercevait qu'une partie des doutes qu'il avait émis pouvaient être relativement mal pris par son vis-à-vis, une fois encore. Il s'adressa une nouvelle insulte silencieuse avant de lancer d'une voix plus légère :

– Excusez-moi, Mycroft. Je suis stupide — je vous l'ai déjà dit. Oubliez les doutes dont je viens de vous parler. En vrai, je ne vous prends pas pour un type capable de me descendre si j'avais le mauvais goût de ne pas vous plaire.

– Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par voir cette soirée comme un simple remerciement de votre aide d'une part et du repas que vous m'avez offert il y a quelques semaines d'autre part.

– Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Greg lui envoya un sourire sincère et beaucoup plus détendu, auquel Mycroft répondit, en gardant pour sa part un visage plus neutre et son maintien droit et élégant. _Parce que les habitudes ne se balaient pas d'un coup de confidences, bien sûr_ , songea le flic.

Le silence, cette fois, parut beaucoup plus agréable.

Et comme la circulation avait fini par décider qu'elle en avait assez de les ralentir, la voiture reprit le rythme attendu d'une quatre cents chevaux-moteur en centre ville d'une capitale. Pour se stationner, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, devant le Royal Albert Hall.

 _Oh, bordel, je ne suis pas sapé pour une soirée chic_ , réalisa soudain Greg. Il portait son costume de travail, gris et simple. Pas de veston, ni de chaussures brillantes et il n'était pas certain que sa cravate soit parfaitement assortie avec sa chemise. Au moins avait-il eu la brillante idée d'en mettre une ce matin.

Le loup avait l'air parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il pensait, au grand dam du flic. Il n'en dit rien, cependant, et mena la marche jusqu'au pied de l'imposant bâtiment circulaire. Des lampes orangées mettaient en valeur l'anneau de fresques type Antiquité Grecque qui courait le long de la façade. Style neo-rennaissance italianisant, lui apprit Mycroft quand il vit le regard de Greg se perdre sur les fenêtres arquées, le porche plus droit et ses colonnades. Voilà qui n'apprenait pas grand-chose à l'inspecteur. Ce dernier garda cependant l'information en mémoire en suivant le loup qui pressait le pas vers l'intérieur. Il aurait quelques recherches à faire sur wikipedia, demain.

Ils étaient officiellement en retard, à en voir tous les autres spectateurs déjà assis, à près de vingt-et-une heures. Mais ce qu'ils venaient voir ce soir, quoi que ça puisse être, était au moins aussi en retard qu'eux. Mycroft remonta l'allée de l'immense salle de spectacle, bien plus majestueuse que toutes celles dans lesquelles Greg était déjà entré. Il pensait « majestueuse » comme il aurait pu dire outrageusement luxueuse. Circulaire, elle aussi, fauteuils de velours rouge, alignés au sol dans ce qui aurait représenté la fosse dans n'importe quelle salle de concert basique (mais il devait y avoir un nom spécifique pour ce type de salle, non ? Parterre, ou quelque chose du genre...), et en gradins concentriques. Les occupants des sièges empêchaient de s'en rendre compte, mais Greg estima que le carmin des fauteuils devait particulièrement bien se marier avec le rouge plus foncé et mat des murs. Il était certain que cette salle aux dimensions incongrues devait donner par son ambiance feutrée et foncée une impression d'intimité et de chaleur, quand elle était vide. Soit, les architectes avaient bien fait leur travail. Il prit distraitement note des différentes issues de secours et du moyen le plus rapide de sortir, foule paniquée et embouteillée comprise, en cas de problème majeur type incendie – ou attentats, cette notion s'étant rendue incroyablement plus concrète dans les anticipations de la Police, depuis quelques années.

Mycroft remontait l'allée de gauche de la fosse-parterre, vers la scène, adressant de temps à autres des hochements de tête et des sourires polis et distants à certains spectateurs. Greg suivit, laissant entre eux deux bons mètres. La très désagréable impression de faire tache à côté du loup l'envahit. Quelques semaines plus tôt, la sensation de décalage qu'il avait ressentie au restaurant l'avait frappé et il avait songé que Mycroft n'était pas à sa place dans cet endroit, mais il ne l'avait alors pas vu comme une attaque personnelle. Ce soir cependant, alors que le loup impeccable dans son costume immaculé saluait des connaissances du même acabit, Greg avait la sinistre certitude que les regards qui s'attardaient forcément sur lui le jaugeaient pour l'imposteur qu'il était.

Mycroft s'arrêta devant la rangée qui portait le numéro trois.

– Désolé, en m'y prenant à quatorze heures, ce sont les meilleures places que j'aie pu obtenir, l'informa-t-il en désignant du menton deux sièges vers le milieu de la rangée.

– J'aurais cru que votre nom avait plus de pouvoir que ça, parvint à le taquiner Greg avec une expression de déception feinte, sortant de ses pensées désagréables.

Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à leurs places attitrées. Sauf qu'elles étaient occupées par un couple d'octogénaires revêches. Greg trouvait qu'ils respiraient le mépris caractérisant les personnes ayant vécu toute leur vie dans le luxe et l'opulence. Il se pouvait qu'il soit biaisé, d'accord.

Greg était déjà prêt à aller s'asseoir aux places laissées libres quelques sièges plus loin — il n'avait juste pas la force de se battre ce soir et franchement, à trois sièges près ça ne changeait rien — mais Mycroft arborait déjà son air de requin à peine dissimulé par un sourire aiguisé.

– Il me semble que vous êtes à notre place.

L'homme incriminé s'apprêtait visiblement à rétorquer, mais il changea d'avis en croisant le regard du loup. Alors il se leva tout en râlant à propos des jeunes gens irrespectueux qui arrivaient en retard et pensaient que tout leur était dû. Mycroft ne broncha pas et attendit que Greg, presque amusé d'être placé dans la catégorie des jeune gens mais surtout fatigué, prenne place pour s'asseoir à son tour.

Le flic n'était pas bagarreur. Il n'aimait pas les esclandres, ne faisait rien pour les inciter et respectait les anciens, contrairement à ce que ceux-ci avaient l'air de vouloir penser. Cependant, quand encore cinq minutes après qu'ils s'étaient installés il continua d'entendre le couple juste sur sa gauche déblatérer des inepties sur toute génération qui n'était pas la leur, son agacement d'une journée à gérer Sherlock et une affaire à enfouir dans les arcanes administratives protégées de son service eurent raison de sa tolérance à l'hypocrisie. La sienne comme celle des autres, d'ailleurs.

– Vous savez, dit-il en toute simplicité, je me fous, personnellement, d'être ici ou là. Ça me dérange pas de vous laisser ma place pour prendre la vôtre, si vous êtes incapables de supporter l'affront d'avoir repris vos sièges.

Le fait qu'il s'adresse directement à eux eut l'air de les brusquer un peu. La femme, sous ses cheveux blancs-bleutés-figés lança un petit coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir quelques têtes se détourner et songea probablement que les apparences jouaient contre son mari et elle.

– Nous... Non, non, ça ira, » dit-elle d'un ton pincé qui se voulait condescendant et que Greg prit comme une victoire personnelle pour tous les prolos débarqués dans un monde qui n'était pas le leur, à travers les âges et les contrées.

Et enfin, il put porter son attention sur ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut alors qu'il vit le piano, le beau piano à queue noir laqué, trônant seul au centre de la scène tout aussi sombre et presque plongée dans l'obscurité, auréolé d'une douce lumière bleutée. Il lança un bref regard à Mycroft qui, lui, garda les yeux fixé sur l'isntrument droit devant lui, jambes croisées et dos droit. L'élégance incarnée jusqu'au bout des mocassins, ce qui tira à Greg son premier sourire sans la moindre once d'appréhension. Juste un peu de tendresse dans l'étirement doux de ses lèvres, comme celui qu'affichait distraitement Mycroft.

Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour le voir ainsi cependant, puisqu'une femme fine entra en scène, vêtue d'une sobre robe blanche.

Des applaudissements distingués s'élevèrent des gradins. Les lumières éclairant les sièges s'se fanèrent jusqu'à disparaître et le silence s'installa progressivement — ce type de silence composé de plusieurs milliers de personnes qui retiennent leur souffle, leurs gestes et leurs sens pour disparaître dans rien d'autre que le bruissement de la robe de la pianiste lorsqu'elle s'assit au piano. Elle aussi écouta le silence plein d'une tension formidable avant d'amener les doigts à son clavier.

Tandis qu'elle égrenait enfin les premières notes en une mélodie qu'il connaissait bien, Greg songea que Mycroft avait décidé de mettre la barre haut, très haut pour cette première soirée. Puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le chapelet de notes qui, toutes ensemble, composaient l'introduction de l'opus neuf numéro 1 de Chopin, autrement connu, avec quelques autres pièces, sous le nom de Nocturnes.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture, merci d'avance pour vos retours !  
**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine et vous dit à vendredi !**

Nauss


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello les gens !**

 **Merci** à **admamu, Reapersis, Almayen, William, Zo, Ariane, Lwyz, Mimi, Eurus, Sasa, cousingaelle, Luckias, Ysmira, Whitewolf** et **Isop** pour vos reviews ! Je remonte petit à petit dans les réponses à faire :D

 **Merci** à **MaNalou** pour sa bêta !

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre un peu court ! Puissent les imparfaits du subjonctif contrebalancer pour certains d'entre vous le fait qu'il n'est que Mystrade ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8  
**

.

Mycroft aimait le piano. Il ne connaissait aucun instrument qui l'émût plus que celui-ci, à part peut-être le violon quand Sherlock en jouait. Ce dernier n'avait cependant plus joué d'une façon plaisante en sa présence depuis son adolescence. La musique avait sur Mycroft un effet apaisant et perturbant qu'il ne tolérait de la part de rien d'autre, être vivant comme hobby.

Si Mycroft se savait facilement ému par quelques belles pièces de piano, il n'avait pas anticipé qu'il pourrait être touché plus encore par la vision du visage de Gregory Lestrade lorsque la virtuose du clavier alignait les portées avec une sensibilité formidable. L'inspecteur gardait les yeux fermés, mais tout dans la tension de son corps indiquait qu'il était bien loin de s'endormir. Ses sourcils étaient très légèrement froncés, le tonus de son visage indiquait sa concentration sur la musique, sa respiration était lente et appliquée et, eh bien, la vue était superbe.

Mycroft tourna le regard vers la scène. Tout autant que l'enchaînement des notes d'un point de vue auditif, c'était le spectacle de la performance qui le fascinait. La virtuosité de ces doigts qui s'abattaient avec une force et une précision rythmique proches de la perfection, leur vitesse pour passer à l'accord suivant ou pour aller chercher une note isolée dans les aigus avant de revenir au centre comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus vers le haut du clavier... Cette pianiste-là choisissait de se laisser porter par la musique, s'autorisant un léger balancement du buste ou un hochement de tête qui accompagnaient régulièrement les émotions réveillées par ses mains de prodiges, dans cette harmonie parfaite entre l'individu et l'instrument.

La musique ou la science des émotions, songea Mycroft. Un art qui s'adressait directement aux sens sans qu'il fût besoin d'intellectualiser le message pour que celui-ci fasse vibrer l'auditeur de tout son être – quoique l'aspect théorique puisse être intéressant à creuser pour apprécier au mieux certains courants. Contrairement à la peinture nécessitant une analyse de la forme et des couleurs par le cerveau, l'éducation musicale n'était guère nécessaire pour que l'individu fût envahi de la nostalgie ou la joie d'une pièce musicale. La musique et le rythme parlaient à ce qu'il existait de plus instinctif, de plus primitif dans les êtres vivants. Et même les grandes œuvres mélodiques d'un raffinement extrême n'appelaient finalement qu'à écouter l'animal tapi en soi, celui qui se repérait à l'ouïe pour savoir s'il était à proximité d'un prédateur, d'une proie ou d'un partenaire potentiel de reproduction. La force de cette tierce qui permettait mineur et majeur, la puissance de ces modulations, de ces cinquièmes degrés et autres technicités parlait directement au cœur des individus, contactant directement leurs émotions.

Et pourtant, la notion d'algorithmes mathématiques n'était jamais très loin, en musique. De la physique pure — une corde tapée ou pincée qui ondulerait inévitablement en un nombre donné de vibrations par seconde, dû à sa longueur… Ainsi naissait une fréquence précise qui provoquait le mouvement des molécules d'air en une onde qui atteignait finalement la membrane tympanique dans l'oreille, pour faire entendre une hauteur de note précise, une fois les différents organes de l'audition traversés et les mouvements mécaniques de la corde puis de l'air puis des organes récepteurs de l'oreille devenus influx électriques informant le cerveau de ce qu'il devait entendre. Directement liée, intervenait également cette loi physique impliquant que diviser par deux la taille de cette même corde doublerait la vitesse d'ondulation et permettrait d'entendre une note une octave plus élevée… Une règle parmi de nombreuses autres, parfaitement scientifiques et intellectualisées qui, note après note, provoquaient des sentiments purs.

Oui, la musique était son petit paradoxe personnel. Son instant d'indulgence envers lui-même. Quand la rationalité, le cartésianisme et l'intellect étaient comblés par l'aspect rigoureux et scientifique de ces effets de fréquence et d'intensité, alors autorisait-il l'expression de ces conceptions moins carrées qu'étaient les sentiments et les vannes de ses émotions s'ouvraient. Pas que qui que ce soit, de l'extérieur, eût pu dire qu'il se laissait aller à quoi que ce fût, bien sûr. Mycroft savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il ne s'écoutait jamais tant que lorsque de la musique — classique, nul besoin de le préciser — l'emmenait dans cette région isolée et délaissée de ses émotions. Il n'était jamais bon de s'aventurer trop profondément dans cette portion de lui-même, il en était conscient. Un homme comme lui portait indubitablement des regrets profondément enracinés et des doutes qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'écouter. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que son regard se perdait à nouveau sur Gregory qui n'avait fait aucun autre mouvement que de croiser les jambes, il y a quelques minutes, il écouta la voix intérieure qui lui susurrait que cet homme avait en lui quelque chose de particulier qu'il lui fallait explorer.

Tomber dans le sentimentalisme outrancier et se mettre à chanter sur le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti en présence de qui que ce soit comme il se sentait en présence de l'inspecteur aurait été stupide, vain et incroyablement prématuré. Il lui fallait cependant admettre que l'antagonisme qu'il menait avec Gregory n'avait rien à voir avec l'antagonisme qu'il présentait contre le reste du monde. Parce que la réponse de Lestrade à cet antagonisme avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant : elle le rappelait à la réalité. Après sa première rencontre avec l'inspecteur pendant laquelle ce dernier s'était montré franc dans leurs désaccords, Mycroft avait failli verser dans le ridicule de la punition dissuasive – celle réclamée par son ego bafoué. Il avait considéré d'agir pour destituer cet inspecteur insolent. Le loup s'était rapidement repris, fort heureusement, et avait dû admettre que rencontrer une résistance pouvait être intéressant. Gregory était loin d'être stupide, même si leurs façons de penser et de voir le monde était drastiquement différentes – comme un être humain et une fourmis se seraient observés chacun depuis l'extrémité d'un télescope avec la certitude de chacun détenir la vérité sur le monde. Et Mycroft avait dû admettre qu'être remis à sa place par une personne que d'aucun considérerait comme illégitime à le contredire lui rappelait une notion des limites qu'il avait peut-être tendance à occulter quand il en venait à ses relations avec les simples mortels.

Dans l'obscurité, il capta sur le visage de l'inspecteur, faiblement éclairé par les projeteurs doux qui soulignaient les mouvements de la pianiste, un froncement de sourcils accompagné d'un frisson dans tout le corps du policier.

– Tout va bien ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander en se penchant vers lui et en baissant la voix au maximum.

– Oui, lui répondit Gregory sur le même ton, dans un chuchotement peut-être un peu étranglé. Tout va très bien. Merci, Mycroft.

L'inspecteur, yeux toujours fermés, avait légèrement tourné la tête vers lui pour lui répondre. Ce ne fut que quand les paupières de Gregory s'ouvrirent que Mycroft réalisa combien ce mouvement avait rapproché leurs visages. Il vit les yeux du policier papillonner une seconde, flous, puis se poser de façon bien trop ostensible sur ses lèvres. Mycroft déglutit, faillit répondre spontanément tant à ce que son propre corps quémandait qu'à ce que l'inspecteur avait l'air de considérer. Puis il se souvint qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle de spectacle d'une capacité de plus de cinq mille personnes et qu'il était un homme relativement public — ou du moins connu par nombre de représentants du gouvernement dont certains étaient ici présents. Il se souvint qu'une personnalité de son rang social n'était pas censée embrasser qui que ce soit en public et encore moins un homme. Il réalisa, surtout, qu'une petite moitié de la salle était composée de loups qui auraient leurs pensées bien arrêtées sur le fait qu'il s'autorise ce genre d'égarement avec un humain.

Alors il étira ses lèvres en mince sourire et se redressa pour reprendre une posture droite, digne de ce qu'on était susceptible d'attendre d'un homme comme lui. Gregory lui rendit son sourire et Mycroft songea qu'il tenait la perle rare quand il ne ressentit ni déception, ni animosité de la part de l'inspecteur. Ce dernier se contenta de décroiser les jambes et d'amener son genou gauche frôler la cuisse droite de Mycroft, qui se fit un plaisir d'appuyer le contact.

Et, vraiment, écouter le reste des Nocturnes en observant régulièrement le visage de nouveau serein de Gregory et en sentant la chaleur de son genou contre le sien était plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer ce soir.

* * *

Ils venaient de sortir de la salle de spectacle. Greg n'avait pas voulu s'attarder, une fois que les applaudissements prolongés s'étaient éteints, contrairement aux lumières qui avaient lentement ramené l'attention de tous sur soi-même plutôt que la beauté pure d'une pièce magistralement exécutée. Il n'était pas spécialement séduit par l'idée de rester trop longtemps au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui évoluaient dans d'autres sphères que la sienne. L'air lui parut frais quand ils sortirent dans la nuit.

L'inspecteur était resté silencieux. À vrai dire, la musique continuait de résonner à ses oreilles. Il sentait encore les battements de son cœur, ce qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un jouer réellement ces morceaux, en dehors de sa mère des années auparavant. C'était... c'était trop de choses pour pouvoir les décrire. Et bien plus encore.

Mycroft et lui marchaient en silence depuis cinq bonnes minutes, côte-à-côte, quand Greg s'aperçut qu'il traversait distraitement une esplanade aménagée avec de petits buissons impeccablement taillés et des balustrades en pierre qui rendaient le tout aussi cossu qu'on pouvait l'attendre d'une place à deux pas du Royal Albert Hall, et que le loup réglait son pas sur le sien sans le guider.

« Je... Pardon, je sais pas où je vais. Vous aviez des plans pour le reste de la soirée ? demanda-t-il, avant d'ajouter en se fustigeant de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt : Merci, Mycroft. Pour ça. C'était... C'est... merci.

Il se sentit stupide de ne pas trouver ses mots, face à cet homme qui trouvait toujours les siens. Mycroft lui retourna un sourire. Avant de sembler hésiter.

– Est-ce que... Serait-ce présomptueux de ma part de vous proposer de venir chez moi ?

– Ça implique de manger à un moment, dans le processus ? J'ai rien avalé depuis ce midi.

– Bien sûr, répondit Mycroft, l'air de s'en vouloir atrocement de ne pas avoir pensé que son invité pourrait avoir faim. J'ai de quoi préparer un repas rapide.

– Avec plaisir, alors, » sourit largement Greg.

Et parce qu'il n'y avait personne alentour, il accrocha son bras à celui de Mycroft. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur leurs coudes entrecroisés, resserra son propre bras pour affirmer sa prise et les dirigea à travers la nuit.

Le 5, Kensington Palace Gardens, à quelques minutes de marche dans des rues chics et tranquilles, était une grande demeure blanche avec des airs, au choix, de maison en sucre ou de bâtisse de poupée coincée entre deux autres tout à fait semblables. Greg ne chercha pas à se faire du mal en comptant combien – de dizaines – d'années de salaire il lui aurait fallu accumuler pour seulement commencer à rêver d'avoir une maison comme celle-ci. Il s'en fichait, à vrai dire : les maisons de poupée et les rues proprettes ne l'avaient jamais fait rêver.

Quand Mycroft ferma la porte d'entrée dans leur dos, il eut le temps d'apercevoir la richesse confortable des lieux, faite de lambris vernis et de murs à tapisserie verte, avant de sentir la main de Mycroft sur son épaule. Il se retourna. Le loup était vraiment très proche, baissant les yeux sur lui avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'anxiété et que Greg déclara intérieurement comme adorable. L'inspecteur tendit le cou et enfin, il put goûter aux lèvres de Mycroft Holmes. Il s'était senti rongé par cette envie, qui s'était insidieusement rajoutée au reste de ses émotions pendant le récital. Il ne servait à rien de mentir : entrelardé des nombreuses fois où il l'avait eu face à lui et avait, par conséquent, eu envie de le frapper – fait coutumier dès qu'il avait à lui parler – il s'était interrogé de façon beaucoup trop récurrente sur ce que ce serait, d'embrasser Mycroft Holmes. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. C'était très rafraîchissant. C'était bon _._

Il brisa le baiser, ouvrit les yeux pour voir le regard de Mycroft sur lui. Et rit doucement en secouant la tête.

« Je… peux savoir ce qui vous amuse ? lui demanda le propriétaire des lieux avec une certaine tension dans la voix.

– Pas vous, Mycroft. Pas… toi _,_ se corrigea Greg. Juste… tout. La situation. Moi, il y a deux mois, si on m'avait parlé de ce moment précis.

– Je vois.

– Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, non ?

– J'imagine que oui.

– Parfait.

Greg sourit d'un grand sourire franc, parce qu'il était… oui, il était heureux d'être dans les bras de Mycroft en cet instant. Il passa le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue, ce qui lui attira un regard légèrement surpris, peut-être un peu perdu de l'homme face à lui.

– Un problème ? demanda-t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non. Rien. Juste… Peu d'expérience dans le domaine de… de la romance, j'imagine ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Gregory, ordonna le loup d'un ton sec.

« Comme ça », c'était avec une expression attendrie et étonnée. Évidemment : Mycroft qui avouait du bout des lèvres qu'il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement quelque chose… Pourtant, vu le rencard qu'il venait de lui offrir, Greg songea que le loup sous-estimait ses capacités dans ce domaine. Il renouvela la caresse sur sa joue.

– Si _tu_ veux tout savoir, reprit Greg en accentuant sur le pronom pour que Mycroft comprenne le message, je riais aussi parce que je crois que je n'ai plus eu de premier baiser, dans le sens romantique du terme, depuis au moins quinze ans et que je me sens un peu rouillé.

– Dans le sens romantique du terme ?

– Impliquant une relation autre que sexuelle, traduisit Greg.

Il grimaça d'avoir à verbaliser ça de façon aussi… franche. Et se demanda, soudain, si Mycroft mettait la même intention que lui derrière cette soirée.

– Je vois, répéta Mycroft.

Greg commençait à comprendre que ces mots, dans sa bouche, signifiait un certain malaise. Celui-ci se cristallisa dans le silence qui s'étira un peu plus longuement entre eux. Le flic décida qu'il fallait passer à l'étape suivante, puisque Mycroft en semblait incapable. En glissant sa main le long de son bras pour serrer sa main dans la sienne, il déclara :

– Mais avant tout, je veux bien à manger, s'il te plaît. »

Le loup acquiesça en lui souriant, comme soulagé qu'il lui propose un terrain neutre et connu pour commencer. Après tout, ils avaient déjà mangé ensemble.

* * *

« Tu n'as jamais eu de relation romantique avec un homme.

– Mh ?

Greg ouvrit une paupière et se força à reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait, à savoir les draps de Mycroft, la chaleur de Mycroft, l'odeur de Mycroft. Un peu plus loin, dans le monde tristement froid et pas plein de Mycroft, il y avait le mobilier de sa chambre – tout en bois de noyer, des meubles aux plinthes, en passant par les boiseries qui sertissaient la jonction des murs blanc et du plafond. C'était beau, sans doute. Quelque chose dans cette ambiance rappelait son propre appartement à Greg, mais en plus impersonnel et… luxueux, sans aucun doute.

Le flic leva la tête de l'oreiller, à plat ventre qu'il était sur le matelas, pour lancer un regard interrogatif à l'homme à ses côtés, lequel traçait du bout des doigts des formes sur son dos nu. Greg avait été plutôt attendri quand il l'avait senti poser ces caresses sur sa peau avec beaucoup d'hésitation, plus tôt. Il avait grogné son approbation, alors Mycroft avait continué. Lui s'était sans doute endormi entre temps, ou en tout cas avait-il somnolé, le ventre plein de nourriture. Rassasié sur d'autres plans qu'alimentaire également. Mais l'assertion du loup l'avait sorti de cette transe paisible par laquelle il s'était laissé bercer, sur fond de leurs respirations et du souvenir du concert quelques heures plus tôt.

– J'ai dit que tu n'avais jamais eu de relation romantique avec un homme, avant. Avec des femmes, oui. Des relations sexuelles avec l'un et l'autre, aussi. Mais aucun engagement avec un homme.

Les doigts avaient arrêté leurs arabesques caressantes. Mycroft était assis, son dos reposant sur l'oreiller coincé contre la tête de lit. Son regard était dirigé droit devant lui, sur le mur blanc. Greg accusa le coup de ces mots et de ce qu'ils pouvaient vouloir dire. Mais avant qu'il trouve ce qu'il était censé répondre à cela, Mycroft reprit :

– Je t'ai parlé de romance, tout à l'heure. Tu ne m'as pas contredit. Pourtant, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu pratiques avec les hommes.

Une grimace tira les traits du policier pendant une petite seconde. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Mycroft pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Alors Greg se détourna, passa sur le dos, une main sous le crâne. Son regard s'accrocha au plafond.

– Je t'ai pas contredit, émit-il simplement en essayant de garder une voix neutre.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'ai pas vu de raison de le faire.

– Est-ce que tu considères cette relation comme romantique, Gregory ?

Le policier ferma les yeux. Rien que la façon de poser la question rendait toute réponse compliquée.

– C'est pas toi qui m'as dit de considérer cette soirée comme un moyen de me remercier, dans ta voiture ? D'arrêter de me poser questions ?

Mycroft ne dit rien. Greg n'osa pas le regarder. Cette réponse était parfaitement stupide, venant de lui. Il appréciait Mycroft. Tous les doutes dont il lui avait fait part dans la voiture quelques heures plus tôt en étaient une preuve criante. La question du loup, cependant, et plus encore les affirmations qui l'avaient précédée le hérissait terriblement. C'est pourquoi, quand le silence se prolongea un peu plus longtemps, il ne parvint à retenir ses propres questions :

– Comment tu sais ça, exactement ?

– Quoi donc ? demanda Mycroft avec un détachement assez irritant.

– La façon dont je... gère mes relations.

Mycroft se contenta de hausser une épaule.

– Je me suis renseigné. J'ai appris que tu avais habité quelques années avec une femme, que tu as été en couple avec quelques autres, et que tes conquêtes plus superficielles s'étaient portées vers les deux sexes.

– Évidemment. Tu t'es renseigné _._

Même Greg entendit qu'il avait craché ce dernier mot avec colère.

– À quoi t'attendais-tu ?

Bonne question.

– Une partie de moi devait espérer que ce soit de la déduction, ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Si c'est le cas, je pense que c'est une relation avec mon frère que tu recherches, attaqua Mycroft, son ton tout à fait pincé, cette fois.

– Mycroft. T'as encore fait des recherches sur moi ! C'est…

Insupportable. Exécrable. _Prévisible ?_

– Oui, j'ai fait des recherches. C'est ma façon de procéder. Je pensais que tu étais au courant, à présent.

Greg se passa une main sur les yeux. Puis s'assit au bord du lit et sans un mot, récupéra ses vêtements en tas au sol avec des gestes rendus saccadés par l'irritation.

– Tu pars, nota le loup.

– Bien vu.

– Ça a un lien avec cette conversation, j'imagine…

– Tes talents de déduction n'ont rien à envier à ceux de ton frère, si ça peut te rassurer, je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter que j'aille le voir, cracha-t-il avec fiel.

Le silence qui suivit sembla d'autant plus violent à Greg qu'il savait qu'il devait exister des gens capables de ne pas s'envoyer des phrases aussi basses et ridicules, quelque part dans le monde. Des gens qui n'étaient pas eux et qui savaient communiquer. Il s'en sentit d'autant plus frustré et en colère.

Il inspira profondément. Il avait toléré que Mycroft fasse des recherches sur lui sur d'autres points. Il avait pu trouver ça presque amusant, parfois. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait juste totalement agressé.

Il était sur le point de se barrer sans un mot de plus. Mais Mycroft ne ferait sans doute pas le premier pas à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il parla _._

– Je supporte pas que tu fasses des recherches sur moi, sur ma vie… puis que tu viennes m'annoncer ça comme ça, que t'en tires je sais quelles conclusions et que tu me mettes face à ça, en me demandant de me justifier. C'est… trop. Autant qu'on soit clair, Mycroft. Si c'est ta façon de procéder et que tu ne sais pas découvrir les gens autrement, on peut mettre un terme à tout ça dès maintenant.

– D'accord.

Greg sentit ses épaules se tendre et une frustration sans nom s'emparer de lui. Parce que ce « _d'accord_ » était particulièrement douloureux.

– D'accord. Je vais… essayer d'arrêter de le faire, reprit le loup, et Greg, alors qu'il venait d'enfiler son caleçon, attendit la suite sans bouger d'un cheveu. Mais je… ne sais juste pas faire autrement. Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas d'expérience dans ce domaine. J'ai besoin de connaître la personne que j'ai en face de moi.

– C'est pas en lisant des dossiers que tu connaîtras quelqu'un. Tu peux pas demander à quelqu'un de s'expliquer sur des choses sans savoir ce qui les sous-tend, et tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui les sous-tend en te contentant de lire.

– Comment fais-tu, alors ? Pour connaître les autres.

– Je discute avec la personne. Je… fais des choses avec elle. J'apprends à la connaître à travers ce qu'on se dit, pas à travers ce que d'autres peuvent me dire de son passé ou de son présent.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que j'ai engagé, il y a quelques minutes, n'était pas une discussion. Je me suis contenté de te poser une question.

Greg cherchait sa chemise des yeux, depuis quelques secondes, sans grande conviction. Quand il la repéra à moitié sous le lit, il se pencha pour la récupérer, puis la garda dans ses mains, passant le tissu entre ses doigts, dos courbé et coudes posés sur ses cuisses. Perdu à la fois dans ses pensées et dans le tissage bleu clair.

– C'est dans l'autre sens que ça doit se passer. C'est moi qui suis censé t'apprendre ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie. Là, tu me mets au pied du mur.

Il y avait quelques chose de douloureux, dans sa poitrine. Mycroft ne dit rien, alors il continua :

– J'ai l'impression que t'en sais beaucoup plus sur moi que l'inverse. Beaucoup plus que ce que je voudrais. Des choses qui m'appartiennent et que tu n'as pas à savoir tant que je ne t'en parle pas. J'ai l'impression de devoir me défendre contre les infos que tu trouves sur moi et que tu me balances comme si je devais me justifier d'avoir eu une vie.

– … Je suis désolé, entendit-il dans son dos après quelques instants. Je ne souhaitais pas te mettre dans cette position.

Un sourcil se leva sur le front de Greg et il se retourna pour lancer un regard à Mycroft.

– Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi, reprit ce dernier. Je voulais juste savoir… si c'est vraiment une relation dans laquelle je peux m'investir, ou si c'est comme tes autres relations passées avec un individu de sexe masculin.

Le flic ferma les yeux quand les doigts de Mycroft l'effleurèrent avec beaucoup d'hésitation, d'abord, puis se posèrent avec un peu plus de fermeté sur son épaule. Là encore, la réponse n'était pas évidente. Il choisit la formulation qui lui semblait la plus honnête possible.

– J'ai envie de pouvoir m'y investir, confia-t-il au loup. Mais pour que ça marche, j'ai besoin que t'abuses pas de ton pouvoir de renseignement. Vraiment. C'est… primordial, si tu veux nous donner une chance.

– Je ne sais pas faire ça, Gregory, répéta Mycroft avec quelque chose d'un peu désespéré dans sa voix. Je vais essayer, d'accord, mais c'est un réflexe pour moi de faire des recherches sur mes interlocuteurs. Plus encore quand ça… compte. Je ne sais pas découvrir les gens autrement, je suis incapable de m'adapter à eux si je n'ai pas de données préalables.

Greg réfléchit une seconde en trouvant très triste l'idée que Mycroft ne se comporte qu'en s'adaptant à ses interlocuteurs, au lieu d'être simplement lui. Puis lui demanda :

– Tu avais lu quelque part que j'aimais Chopin ?

– Non, admit le loup après un temps de pause, l'air de déjà savoir où Gregory souhaitait en venir.

– Et pourtant, tu pouvais pas m'offrir une soirée plus belle que celle-ci pour un premier rencard. Parce que tu m'as écouté à un moment où on parlait d'autre chose que de ce que tes dossiers t'ont dit sur moi.

À la lisière de son champ de vision, il vit Mycroft hocher la tête.

– Tu restes ? » demanda finalement le loup, et l'appréhension qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler, si inhabituelle chez lui, fit sourire le policier.

Greg secoua la tête en riant doucement. Mycroft et lui auraient encore beaucoup de prises de bec, il en était convaincu.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de répondre « D'accord, » en se laissant attirer dans l'étreinte du loup.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci pour vos reviews !  
**

 **Bon weekend, bonne semaine et à vendredi prochain !**

Nauss


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello gens !**

 **MERCI** à **Almayen, Zephiran, Zo, William, Abgrund, Mimi, Lunard, Reapersis, Luckias, Lwyz** et c **ousingaelle** pour vos reviews !

Et toujours des **mercis** à **Nalou** pour sa bêta lecture.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

.

Comme John l'avait promis, la dynamique de vie dans l'appartement 221B changea sensiblement. Le médecin ne travaillait plus. Il essayait toujours de passer du temps avec Estelle, mais s'enfermait dans sa chambre dès que Sherlock apparaissait dans la cuisine, que ce soit pour y rester ou juste de passage. La vieille femme semblait plus triste qu'avant. Et même quand John était avec elle, il ne se sentait plus enjoué comme il avait pu l'être, à parler de la pluie et du beau temps pour la faire rire. Il se sentait incapable de se satisfaire des sourires et de la bouille enfantine de la vieille qui semblait pourtant employer sa meilleure volonté à lui remonter le moral par ses maigres moyens. John s'en voulait de voir ses joues s'affaisser quand le sourire qu'il lui renvoyait était faux. Il déprimait sérieusement, ne sortait quasiment plus de l'appartement, gravitait entre la cuisine, le salon et sa chambre quand la présence de Sherlock l'empêchait de rester dans les communs. Ce que le détective pensait de lui, il s'en foutait éperdument. Sa vie, la situation — tout était déjà trop lourd. Porter les humeurs versatiles du demi-loup en plus… non, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Si Sherlock était revenu vers lui, sans doute aurait-il changé d'avis. Bien sûr qu'il aurait changé d'avis. La solitude ne lui faisait pas de bien. Sauf que Sherlock semblait se satisfaire totalement de la situation puisqu'il ne chercha pas une fois à lui adresser la parole. Les seuls moments où un son provenant du génie l'atteignait à travers la porte de sa chambre, c'étaient des entrechoquements de fioles de laboratoire et des morceaux de violons, que John écoutait avec amertume depuis l'autre côté du mur.

Le double meurtre ayant eu lieu un lundi, toute la semaine qui suivit fut donc… un désastre de rien paralysant. Les seuls moments où il avait activement fait quelque chose, c'était appeler la clinique pour dire qu'il n'y reviendrait pas et laisser les secrétaires médicaux se débrouiller avec ses patients à annuler. Formidable souvenir.

Quand le dimanche arriva, Sherlock passa la matinée dans la cuisine. John se trouvait très logiquement dans sa chambre. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation vide du plafond par des grattements à sa porte. C'était la première fois que qui que ce soit toquait à la porte de sa chambre depuis qu'il s'était installé dans cet appartement. Il hésita, tout en sachant parfaitement qui en était à l'origine et pourquoi, puis se tira du lit où il était allongé.

Le visage d'Estelle affichait un enthousiasme un peu éteint qui lui serra le cœur. Il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'il ne se promènerait plus avec elle. Il ignora superbement le regard insondable de Sherlock qui lui picota la nuque, alors que John lui tournait ostensiblement le dos le temps de lacer ses chaussures. Si Sherlock n'avait que ça lui envoyer, des regards, alors il pouvait bien les garder.

Quand il reçut l'habituel « où êtes-vous ? » par SMS, il hésita, puis répondit. Sherlock les rejoignit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Sans dire un mot, il cala ses pas sur ceux de sa mère. Celle-ci crocheta ses deux mains parcheminées sur l'avant-bras de chacun des hommes qui l'encadraient. John se demanda si elle cherchait à les retenir. Il la laissa faire pendant une ou deux minutes, puis se haït un peu quand il défit doucement les doigts de son bras gauche. Estelle avait marché d'un pas plus guilleret en sentant son fils et son colocataire autour d'elle. Mais il laissa sans un mot le détective et sa mère, tentant d'ignorer le regard triste de la vieille dame qui lui donnait l'impression qu'une enclume de cinquante kilos pesait sur son dos.

Leur tradition du dimanche ne mourut donc pas avec leur querelle. Querelle… John estimait que ça allait bien au-delà de cela, à vrai dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de Sherlock. Des excuses, un peu de considération ou... rien ? En ne parvenant pas à empêcher son cerveau de gamberger vers ce sujet, un jour qu'il s'était exilé dans sa chambre, il se rendit compte avec tristesse qu'il n'attendait rien, en réalité.

John voudrait y penser moins, peut-être parce qu'il est certain que Sherlock et lui auraient pu s'entendre, certainement, si sa vie n'avait pas mis John dans cette situation. Il avait senti, ce jour où Sherlock avait fini par le mettre hors de lui, qu'ils avaient été sur le point de commencer une relation qui aurait pu ressembler à de l'amitié, ou au moins de la complicité. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas voir qu'il était une exception dans le mode opératoire du loup, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. C'est aussi parce que cette certitude l'entêtait qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir y penser moins.

Elle lui semblait loin à cette heure-ci, cependant, la complicité. Totalement irréelle.

D'ailleurs, s'il avait pu continuer à gagner un peu plus sa vie que ce que lui jetait en pâture sa maigre pension militaire, il aurait trouvé un moyen de déménager. Vivre cinq mois sans croiser Sherlock avait été une chose : à l'époque, il ne savait même pas qui vivait avec lui. Maintenant, être confiné dans sa chambre quand le génie était dans l'appartement et savoir qu'il était en discorde avec lui semblait insupportable. Mais il n'avait pas les moyens financiers de trouver la situation insupportable. Alors il prenait son mal en patience. Il lui en fallait beaucoup, de la patience.

La quatrième fois où Sherlock les avait rejoints au cours de la promenade du dimanche après le début de leur guerre froide, il avait ouvert la bouche alors que John éloignait la main maigre d'Estelle de son bras. Le médecin avait spontanément tourné les yeux vers le visage du loup, oubliant instantanément sa résolution de l'ignorer — il n'avait plus entendu sa voix depuis un mois — et… et peut-être que quelque chose existait pour le sortir de sa misère. Juste un coup de pouce qui changerait sa vie.

Mais le détective changea apparemment d'avis, puisqu'il se détourna en scellant de nouveau ses lèvres. John aperçut le regard momentanément pétillant d'Estelle s'éteindre. Pour la première fois, il eut envie de hurler et de frapper Sherlock. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, à la place — il ne sortait plus avec sa canne, à la fois à cause de sa main gauche dans un premier temps et du fait qu'il n'en avait plus besoin, la plupart du temps, seule chose un tant soit peu positive dans toute cette histoire — et s'éloigna de ses colocataires en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

* * *

Greg venait de rentrer chez soi. Ses cinq étages grimpés, son manteau accroché derrière la porte d'entrée et ses fesses fort peu galamment vautrées dans le canapé, il se frottait les yeux de ses index et pouce droits, épuisé.

Passer au 221B était devenu… pff, il ne savait même pas quel mot utiliser. John s'était remis à l'éviter, sa culpabilité légendaire et son sens de la protection altruiste atteignant un nouveau paroxysme. Et Sherlock… Sherlock était insupportable. Encore pire que d'habitude. Pas que le loup ait été particulièrement agréable avant, mais le policier hésitait de plus en plus avant de finir par lui confier une enquête, tant il redoutait les moments où il devait se retrouver face à lui.

Sans parler des âpres négociations de tous les instants menées ces derniers jours face à des administratifs qui renâclaient de plus en plus à mobiliser des agents pour surveiller les connaissances de John. Même Mycroft sous-entendait parfois que ce n'était peut-être plus aussi impératif qu'avant. Greg grimaça pour lui-même dans son canapé, incapable de se ranger à cet avis. Il avait pourtant été contraint de lâcher cette protection, aujourd'hui. On lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Que s'il n'ordonnait pas lui-même à ses hommes de changer d'objectifs, on le ferait pour lui. _Destitution_ était la notion cachée derrière ces mots.

Pour tenter de se dire que c'était justifié, il se répétait que si Mycroft avait raison, il n'avait pas réellement de souci à se faire. Le loup ne voyait plus John comme réelle cible dans cette histoire. Comme Sherlock l'avait annoncé il y a quelques semaines, c'était le cadet des Holmes qui venait d'être intégré à ce… _jeu –_ c'était bien le terme qu'avait utilisé le jeune loup, n'est-ce pas ? Soupir.

Lassitude. Envie de passer une soirée à ne rien faire.

Il avait envoyé un message à Mycroft sur le chemin du retour pour le prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas rue Kensighton Garden, contrairement à ce qui était prévu. Il avait besoin de calme et de solitude.

Depuis la soirée du concert, le loup et lui suivaient ce que Greg estimait être une évolution positive. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de se revoir pour des rendez-vous hors travail six ou sept fois — ce qui était beaucoup en un mois, étant donné leur emploi du temps respectif et l'équilibre encore mal défini de leur relation — et Mycroft n'avait abordé ni le sujet de ses fréquentations passées, ni quoi que ce soit qu'il aurait pu apprendre par ses services de renseignements. Greg savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait très bien feindre de respecter son engagement, mais il voulait croire que Mycroft faisait cet effort. Ils riaient ensemble, passaient de bonnes soirées – et midis, pour deux fois où ils avaient réussi à se caler pour un déjeuner. C'était agréable. Agréable de voir le regard de Mycroft sur lui quand ils se disaient bonjour, agréable de voir son sourire très discret, agréable de parler avec lui – et Mycroft, malgré sa culture invraisemblablement étendue, savait toujours discuter avec lui sans jamais lui donner l'impression d'être stupide ni ignorant, ce qui était singulièrement plaisant. Agréable de passer des nuits avec lui, aussi.

Cela n'arrivait jamais qu'à Kensinghton Garden, cependant. Le choix s'était chaque fois porté sur la maison du loup plutôt que sur l'appartement du policier. Ce dernier n'avait jamais proposé qu'ils aillent chez lui, à vrai dire. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais parlé de son trois pièces qu'il avait retapé avec un ami perdu de vue depuis, une quinzaine d'années auparavant, transformant un vieil appartement sous les combles en un espace dégagé et lumineux, murs blancs, charpente en bois et poutres porteuses apparentes, au sommet d'un immeuble vieux de trois siècles. Peu de personnes connaissaient son adresse.

C'est pourquoi, quand il entendit la sonnette retentir après dix minutes de zonage bien mérité dans son canapé, Greg leva très haut son sourcil. Il était à deux doigts de ne pas ouvrir – il était vingt et une heure et il n'avait aucun scrupule à laisser des dérangeurs impromptus dehors — mais son portable vibra. Mycroft, qui lui envoyait _C'est moi qui viens de sonner._

Greg relut le message. Encore une fois. Et une troisième.

 _Merde_.

Merde, il n'avait pas envie de le voir, ni ici, ni maintenant. Merde, il avait envie d'être tranquille. Et surtout _merde_ , il avait annulé et l'avait prévenu qu'ils ne se verraient pas et _Mycroft s'invitait malgré ça_.

Il hésita, puis se leva malgré tout, appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit dans l'interphone. Si le loup avait son adresse, il devait aussi savoir qu'il vivait au dernier étage. Il s'en voulut instantanément de ne pas lui avoir dit de repartir. Profondément dans son ventre, quelque chose proche de la nausée le secoua.

Quand le loup arriva à la porte, Greg ne le salua même pas.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi.

Le loup fronça les sourcils. Greg se gifla intérieurement quand il vit une bouteille d'un vin rouge, français vu le nom, et ce qui ressemblait à un repas préparé dans un sachet plastique, au bout de son bras droit.

– Bonsoir à toi aussi, se contenta de répondre l'arrivant. Où puis-je poser mon manteau ?

– Je suis sérieux Mycroft. Je ne t'ai pas invité à venir ici. Je ne _souhaite pas_ te voir ici. Il… Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles maintenant.

– Il m'a bien semblé dans ton message que tu ne voulais pas me voir maintenant, mais j'ai pensé que c'était le fait de te déplacer jusque chez moi qui te dérangeait. Pas qu'on se voie tout court. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, pour une fois.

– Je ne veux pas te voir ici. Ni maintenant ni à un autre moment.

Silence. Puis une ombre frigorifique saisit l'appartement avec la voix du loup :

– Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair. Il ne fallait pas hésiter à m'en informer avant, Gregory.

– Il fallait prévenir. Rien que demander mon adresse, pour que je puisse te dire _Non._ La base du respect, quoi. Encore une fois.

C'était fou comme le flic pouvait s'en vouloir autant qu'il en voulait au loup, en cet instant. Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Mais cette situation n'aurait pas dû arriver. Il aurait dû avoir la liberté de dire de lui-même, un jour, « _Hé_ _, ça te dit de venir chez moi ?_ » Mais non. Mycroft l'en avait encore empêché en s'imposant là où il n'était pas voulu. Quand il n'était pas voulu, plus exactement, puisque son grappillage constant des limites de Greg ne laissait jamais assez de temps à ce dernier pour proposer de lui-même un peu plus de son intimité.

La voix du loup était nettement peinée dans sa froideur quand il répondit :

– Je voulais te faire une surprise.

 _Je sais_ , voulut hurler Greg.

– Je t'avais dit qu'on ne se verrait pas, répondit-il à la place, le ton peut-être un peu plus irrité qu'avant, parce que merde, il savait très bien que c'était désagréable d'arriver ici, dans cette situation, et de se faire envoyer voir ailleurs, et qu'il s'en voulait d'imposer ça à Mycroft et qu'il en voulait plus encore à Mycroft d'insister.

Mais le laisser entrer serait pire. Là, il s'en voudrait réellement, et il lui en voudrait d'autant plus, et lui dire « _oui_ » maintenant mettrait en péril tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à construire prudemment ensemble. Ce que le loup refusait visiblement de comprendre, puisqu'il renchérit :

– Et, encore une fois, j'ai pensé que t'apporter un repas et de quoi te détendre pourrait te faire du bien après ta journée. Je n'ai visiblement pas saisi les conventions des relations amoureuses.

– J'ai juste pas besoin de ça ce soir. Ne rends pas ça plus compliqué que ça ne devrait l'être.

– Je ne rends rien compliqué, Gregory. Je me contente de venir ici pour te soutenir. Je suis capable d'entendre que tu as besoin d'être seul, très bien. Quand bien même je préférerais que ça ne soit pas le cas. Par contre, être accueilli de cette façon, je ne comprends pas. Qu'y a-t-il dans ton appartement que tu souhaites me cacher à ce point ?

– Rien.

– Pourquoi tu me refuses l'entrée ? Pourquoi nous ne sommes jamais venus ici, et pourquoi ce soir semble être un soir où, particulièrement, ma venue ici tombe mal ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un que tu ne voudrais pas que je voies ici, Gregory ?

– Quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, exactement ?

Cette fois, le flic en était certain : ce soir n'était définitivement pas un bon soir.

– Quelque chose auquel moi-même je me refuse à croire, étant donné que tu ne sembles être impliqué dans aucune activité relationnelle du type de celle que nous entretenons, en dehors de la nôtre. Mais je me permets d'en douter.

 _Putain_. Comment Mycroft pouvait estimer qu'il n'était dans… comment il avait dit déjà ? Ah, oui, _Aucune activité relationnelle du type de celle qu'ils entretenaient._ C'était quoi, les caméras de Londres qui permettaient au loup de savoir ça ? Des indics ?

– Tu m'as fait surveiller. Nan, ne réponds pas à ça, laisse tomber. Juste… Il n'y a personne, Mycroft. Et si tu as si peu confiance en moi que tu te retrouves à croire que c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas de toi ici…

– J'essaie juste de comprendre. Quel est le problème, alors ? C'est parce que tu vis dans un trois pièces et que tu as peur de mon regard sur un habitat qui n'est pas aussi cher que le mien ?

– Jusqu'à ce que tu poses question, non, ce n'était certainement pas une de mes appréhension, mais c'est parfait de pointer _cette_ différence du doigt maintenant.

Parce que, merci bien, il aimait son F3. Il aimait l'activité dans la rue, le bruit des voitures, les escaliers en colimaçon étroits, leur pierre lissée et creusée par le temps et les pas de générations avant lui. La vie de poupée dans une allée proprette, très peu pour lui, et ce n'était pas ce qu'en pensait Mycroft qui aurait le moindre impact.

Sauf que Mycroft se permettait d'en penser quelque chose, quoi que ça puisse être, ou il n'aurait même pas songé à poser cette hypothèse.

Greg savait qu'il ne venait pas de crier à proprement parler, mais qu'il avait élevé la voix et son ton avait été absolument venimeux. Peut-être que leur horizon social différent était un point sensible, après tout. Qui s'ajoutait, en cet instant, au reste.

– Je pense qu'il est réellement temps que tu rentres chez toi, Mycroft, » asséna-t-il finalement d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réponse, cette fois.

Le loup plissa le regard. Glacé. Perdu, aussi, et Greg s'en voulut, évidemment. Mais il était pour le moment bien plus en colère qu'il ne se sentait coupable, alors il tint bon.

Mycroft finit par poser un peu brusquement son sachet sur le parquet flottant de l'entrée, de même que la bouteille qui teinta d'une façon profondément énervante. Puis le loup se détourna et descendit d'un pas raide les marches de pierres qui le mèneraient à la sortie. Greg ferma fort les yeux dès qu'il fut certain que le loup ne pouvait plus le voir. Il ne les rouvrit qu'en entendant la porte claquer, cinq étages plus bas.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se frappa le front de son poing.

Et merde. Quel con. Mais pourquoi Mycroft s'était pointé, aussi ? Il était arrivé comme ça, comme en territoire conquis, et s'attendait à être accueilli à bras ouverts, et… et…

Greg fulminait toujours contre le loup, lorsqu'il se glissa sous ses couvertures, une heure et une douche plus tard. Une demi-bouteille de scotch descendue, aussi, ce que son estomac de quarantenaire plus proche de la fin de la dizaine que du début lui reprochait déjà chèrement.

Alors, dans le noir, il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Il comprit Pourquoi. Et s'agonit encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Il hésita longuement. Puis s'aperçut qu'il avait grandi, vieilli – mûri, diraient certains – depuis la dernière fois qu'un homme avait tenté d'entrer et surtout de rester dans sa vie et qu'il l'avait éjecté bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Mycroft. Pour des raisons qui n'étaient pas si différentes, cependant.

Il hésita plus longuement encore avec l'impression qu'admettre ça, admettre qu'il s'était trompé, que ce n'était pas Mycroft le problème, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, revenait à s'aplatir devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, fort. Serra les dents. Puis il se souvint que le loup s'était excusé de son comportement intrusif, la dernière fois.

Alors il attrapa son portable, réfléchit, écrivit un message, l'effaça, le recommença, se sentit ridicule, se demanda quand il était redevenu adolescent — tel qu'il imaginait les adolescents aujourd'hui du moins, puisqu'il avait eu le bonheur de grandir avant que les portables empêchent de rompre le contact un instant. Il finit par s'obliger à appuyer sur l'icône d'envoi. Puis il éteignit l'appareil pour ne pas être tenté d'attendre anxieusement une réponse et parce qu'il se sentait suffisamment stupide comme ça.

Il lui fallut bien une demi-heure pour trouver le sommeil, malgré sa fatigue et sa lassitude. Le message tournait sous son crâne. À force de l'avoir lu et relu avant de l'envoyer, il le connaissait par cœur. Parce que c'était sa vie, aussi, et que ça avait eu un impact assez important sur toute son existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il en prenait conscience. Et puis parce qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne avant.

 _Il ne prévenait jamais du moment où il allait passer chez nous, ma mère passait sa vie à l'attendre dès qu'elle n'était pas au travail alors qu'il ne donnait parfois pas de nouvelles pendant une, deux, cinq semaines, il la saluait à peine en arrivant, ne s'excusait jamais, attendait seulement d'elle qu'elle soit là et disponible pour lui quand il avait envie de se changer les idées. Lui avait bien sûr promis qu'il se séparerait de sa femme. Ne l'a évidemment jamais fait. Il venait toujours à l'improviste, y compris dans les mauvais moments. Surtout dans les mauvais moments._

Et c'était tous les souvenirs désagréables d'une époque qui aurait dû être son adolescence et son enfance qui lui revenaient.

Quand il s'éveilla après avoir trop peu dormi, le lendemain matin, il vit qu'aucune réponse de Mycroft n'était arrivée. Il sourit, amer. Pensa sombrement : _Alors papa, heureux de savoir que même maintenant, tu continues de ruiner ma vie ?_ Il lui fallut plus d'une heure à ruminer en boucle sur ce thème pour finir par comprendre que ce n'était pas son père qui avait fait fuir Mycroft. Greg s'en était très bien chargé lui-même. Avec brio.

Alors il ravala une nouvelle fois sa fierté et envoya, parce qu'il se rendait compte ne l'avoir écrit ni prononcé ni même pensé à aucun moment :

 _Je suis désolé._

* * *

Il n'eut pas de nouvelles avant cinq jours. Cinq jours qui lui en parurent bien plus. Ce fut un message du loup qui demandait _Es-tu libre ce soir ?_ qui rétablit le contact.

Samedi soir. Oui, Greg était libre. Mieux encore, son week-end officiel venait de commencer et aucune affaire urgente n'attendait sur le feu. Celles du patient de John et de sa belle-sœur, tombées cinq semaines auparavant, ne relevaient pas de son service puisqu'elles concernaient des loups et John. Les criminels semblaient par ailleurs s'être mis en hibernation depuis quelques temps, et il se sentait globalement reposé. Si on omettait cette certitude rongeante qu'il avait tout foiré avec Mycroft, évidemment.

Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas, puisque le loup le relançait ce soir.

Greg se rendit au restaurant que Mycroft lui avait suggéré sans qu'une berline noire ne vienne le prendre. Le loup ne le lui avait pas proposé, n'était pas apparu dans la nuit au volant d'un véhicule quelconque, et la partie rationnelle en Greg songea qu'il apprenait, finalement. L'autre partie, celle qui l'irritait vraiment en cet instant, l'obligea à admettre qu'il aurait bien aimé voir la voiture noire s'arrêter silencieusement devant lui au pied de son immeuble. _Sois un peu cohérent avec toi-même_ , _bordel._

Mycroft était déjà assis quand le maître d'hôtel l'amena à la table réservée au nom de Holmes. Le loup se leva quand il le vit approcher, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire hésitant, avenant malgré tout. Il lui tendit sa main gauche ouverte, et Greg ne réfléchit pas avant de la prendre dans sa main droite et de la serrer avec une expression qui devait ressembler à la sienne. Depuis le concert, le flic avait compris que cet échange serait ce qu'ils auraient de plus démonstratif en public. C'était donc un soulagement de voir que Mycroft le lui offrait, même après leur dernière dispute.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda le loup.

– Mh. Globalement bien, j'imagine, répondit-il – il hésita avant d'admettre dans un sourire qu'il imaginait plein d'autodérision : Soulagé de te revoir. Excuse-moi, Mycroft. J'ai… J'ai été vraiment con, lundi soir.

Le loup fit un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais ça en avait pour Greg. Alors, quand ils furent assis de part et d'autre de la petite table ronde à nappe blanche, il bénit Mycroft qui lui demanda avec douceur :

– Tu veux en parler ?

Bref sourire franc du policier. Ce n'était pas tant une envie qu'un besoin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? interrogea-t-il malgré tout.

– Ce que j'ai appris lors de mes toutes premières recherches à ce propos. Hum… Celles qui ont mené à notre… à une de nos premières disputes sur le fait que je me renseignais sur toi.

– Ouais, je vois laquelle, s'empressa de le couper Greg, parce que parler d'une autre de leur querelle n'était peut-être pas approprié maintenant.

– Je… te demande pardon, d'ailleurs, continua malgré tout le loup. Pour cette fois-là. Je conçois en quoi ça a pu te sembler intrusif, d'autant plus que j'avais mal compris. Je pensais que tu ne savais pas qui était ton père, à ce moment-là, et que j'allais te l'apprendre. Et donc je sais qu'un homme marié et riche, travaillant à la City, avait pour maîtresse ta mère qui était, elle, beaucoup plus jeune. Classique. Je sais qu'elle est tombée enceinte de lui, qu'il ne t'a jamais reconnu, même s'il a continué à fréquenter ta mère longtemps après ta naissance.

– Jusqu'à sa mort, ponctua Greg. La mort de ma mère.

Mycroft se contenta d'acquiescer. Il n'ajouta rien et Greg eut besoin de combler le silence qui s'allongeait entre eux.

– On a appris pour son cancer quand j'avais vingt-deux ans. Le cancer de ma mère. Je vivais encore chez elle, je devais encore supporter qu'il vienne lui rendre visite, qu'il la prenne pour une conne, qu'elle se laisse prendre pour une conne. Elle lui a dit qu'elle était malade. Il a disparu du jour au lendemain. Pendant les quatre derniers mois de vie de ma mère, il n'est pas venu la voir une seule fois. Il n'a pas su qu'elle a été hospitalisée un mois après lui avoir annoncé sa maladie. Il s'est pointé chez nous – chez _moi_ , corrigea-t-il en sentant sa voix s'étrangler dans sa gorge, deux ou trois semaines après sa mort. La bouche en cœur, il m'a demandé des nouvelles en voyant que c'était moi qui ouvrais – je ne lui ouvrais jamais jusque-là, quand je voyais que c'était lui par le judas ou quand je le devinais aux horaires ou à je-sais-pas-quels-signes.

Greg sentit toute l'amertume dans sa voix. Putain, c'était surprenant comme ça lui faisait encore mal même après vingt ans. À force de ne pas en parler, d'enterrer ça en lui, il était presque parvenu à oublier que c'était réellement arrivé. Que sa mère avait été amoureuse de ce connard au point de gâcher sa vie de cette façon. Au point de pleurer jusqu'au dernier jour l'absence de cet homme à son chevet, quand elle était malade. Il avait presque réussi à se convaincre que cette histoire était celle d'un autre. La vie d'un personnage qu'il aurait lu dans un livre, peut-être…

Quand le flic leva des yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissés sur les verres de vin blanc que Mycroft leur avait commandés avant son arrivée, il vit le regard ulcéré du loup. Il n'avait pas l'air de tout savoir de cette histoire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– Je lui ai foutu le coup de poing que j'ai toujours eu envie de lui mettre depuis que j'ai compris pourquoi ce type qui venait si souvent chez nous et qui n'en avait rien à foutre de moi m'évitait comme la peste. T'imagine pas, quand j'étais ado, j'étais obligé de sortir de la maison quand il était là. Je savais que sinon, j'allais lui en foutre une dans la gueule. J'étais tellement en colère ! J'en voulais à tous les gosses de riches que je rencontrais dans la rue. Je me disais que c'était peut-être un de ses gamins à lui et qu'à cause d'eux, ma mère était malheureuse et je n'avais pas de père. Pas officiel. Pire que pas de père _._ Et puis j'arrivais pas à comprendre comment un type pouvait faire ça. Faire un gosse, puis faire comme si de rien n'était. Mentir à une femme qui l'aimait, comme ça… S'il avait été honnête, qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'un passe-temps pour lui, qu'il ne quitterait jamais sa femme pour elle… je me dis qu'elle aurait peut-être réussi à passer à autre chose. À arrêter de se faire du mal. Elle était tellement certaine qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance… Ça m'écœurait.

Greg se tut, désarçonné par sa propre virulence à propos d'une affaire qu'il pensait avoir efficacement laissé derrière lui. Et puis finalement, il ne fut pas si surpris que ça. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait jamais été aussi souvent prompt à la colère que depuis qu'il fréquentait Mycroft.

– Je me suis toujours dit que je ne ferais jamais ça à personne, reprit-il finalement. Et j'imagine que j'ai aussi pris la décision, sans vraiment le savoir, de ne jamais laisser personne me mettre dans cette position. Comme l'individu sexiste que je suis apparemment, je n'ai jamais eu peur qu'une relation avec une femme me mène à ça – attendre que, mariée et riche, elle daigne m'accorder son temps. Par contre, pour les hommes, c'est plus compliqué. Même si je sais depuis très longtemps qu'ils m'attirent. Certainement parce que je sais depuis très longtemps qu'ils m'attirent, justement. Entre ce que je veux et ce que je tolère.

Ce n'était pas évident de soutenir le regard du loup, en cet instant. Surtout quand il était perçant à ce point. Ce dernier déclara avec délicatesse, cependant :

– Surtout, j'imagine, si l'homme en face de toi est lui-même fortuné et jouit un pouvoir certain.

Greg lui envoya un bref sourire en coin qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

– Très freudien tout ça, non ? plaisanta-t-il en essayant vraiment fort d'en rire.

– Il y a un complexe d'œdipe non réglé, c'est certain, admit Mycroft dans un sourire moqueur envers ses propres paroles. Dieu soit loué, les théories freudiennes sont de plus en plus controversées, ce qui nous évitera de trop nous torturer l'esprit avec tout ça.

– _Tout ça_ est la base de toutes nos disputes depuis le début. Je ne veux pas te contredire, mais j'ai peur que ça continue de nous poursuivre. De me poursuivre, et toi par extension. Il a fallu longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi je réagissais comme ça avec toi et j'ai peur que ça continue de nous bouffer.

Mycroft sourit, l'air compréhensif. Puis dit :

– Mais maintenant je saisis mieux tes réactions qui, par conséquent, étaient légitimes en soi. Et tu les comprends mieux toi-même. Ça nous permettra certainement de faire la part des choses, dans nos futurs désaccords.

Greg l'observa une seconde, puis acquiesça. Il ne s'arrêterait même pas sur la sensation de soulagement ridicule d'avoir pu décharger cette histoire auprès de Mycroft. Il fut obligé de la contempler, pourtant, quand dit dans un sourire doux :

– Tu as raison. On comprend bien mieux quelqu'un en l'écoutant qu'en faisant des recherches sur sa vie. Ta confiance me touche, Gregory. »

Le flic lui rendit son regard, son sourire. Il eut l'impression, soudain, qu'un énorme poids venait de disparaître de sa poitrine. Il se sentit heureux. Amoureux et, pour la première fois, ça ne lui fit pas peur.

Optimiste pour l'avenir, aussi, d'une façon très différente qu'il avait pu l'être ces dernières années, s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !  
**

 **(Quand je relis pour publier, je me rends compte du point auquel cette histoire est du Mystrade. J'en avais pas conscience avant. Je l'ai commencée comme Johnlock, le Mystrade ne devait même pas exister ou être une toile de fond qui a pris de l'importance de façon inopinée et tardive. Cette fanfic est bien Johnlock aussi, mais selon une ligne tellement différente qu'elle en apparaît définitivement plus Mystradienne. Bref, j'avais ça dans mes pensées après la relecture finale de ce chapitre, alors je vous le partage).**

 **À bientôt dans vos reviews et à vendredi pour la suite !**

Nauss


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello !**

 **Merci** pour vos reviews ! **Whitewolf, mariloo, Sasa, Cousingaelle, Lwyz, Ariane, Almayen, Abgrund, admamu, Mimi, Reapersis, William, eury, Isop, Ysmira** et **Zo** ! Vous envoyez du pâté :)

Et Merci bien sûr à Nalou pour sa bêta !

Vous avez demandé du loup, non ? ;)

* * *

Chapitre 10

.

Cinq semaines avaient eu le temps de s'écouler depuis que son patient et Clara avaient été trucidés. John traînait une impression que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Quand il restait à l'appartement, c'est-à-dire la plupart du temps, il se laissait couler dans une apathie larvesque, contemplant les minutes qui se déroulaient lentement devant ses yeux, sans avoir l'impression d'avoir la moindre prise sur elles. Pas qu'il essayait d'avoir prise sur quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire. Quand il sortait faire des courses, se demandant régulièrement pourquoi il continuait de s'alimenter, il en venait à se dire que si un loup l'attaquait, là, maintenant, il ne se voyait pas capable de sortir de son état pathétique pour se défendre. À quoi bon ? Pour sauver quoi, exactement ? Qu'y avait-il dans sa vie qui lui donne encore la moindre valeur de se battre pour elle ?

Il savait malgré tout, et c'était peut-être la pire preuve de sa lâcheté et de sa faiblesse, qu'il se défendrait. Son instinct de survie reprendrait le dessus pour prolonger encore un peu la misère qu'il traînait derrière lui. Avoir conscience de cela le faisait se haïr un peu plus et s'ajoutait à son sentiment de culpabilité maladif qu'il essayait de taire en permanence mais qui l'assaillait toujours de plus belle. Un sentiment de ne pas mériter de vivre, quand sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens et que son existence continuait de menacer l'intégrité des personnes qui le connaissaient – ou qui l'avaient connu, plutôt, puisqu'il s'abstenait de maintenir le contact avec qui que ce soit. Il avait renvoyé deux semaines durant les appels quasi quotidiens de Greg avant que celui-ci ne renonce. Il n'avait pas plus répondu à ceux de sa sœur. Il avait supprimé ses SMS et ses messages vocaux sans s'infliger la peine de les écouter ni de les lire, ce qui avait encore un peu plus annihilé son estime déjà bien réduite de lui-même. Il se disait qu'il n'était pas en état de lui répondre, qu'il la mettrait dans un danger encore plus grand en le faisant. Vicieuse, une pensée insidieuse lui rappelait que sa sœur n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles depuis les huit mois qu'il était rentré en Angleterre, même quand il n'avait pas été pas au mieux de sa forme, et qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire comme si de rien n'était et à être là pour elle quand c'était elle qui avait besoin de lui.

Le mois d'août était déjà avancé presque à sa moitié. Londres ne désemplissait pas de ses touristes estivaux et John avait pris l'habitude de se promener avec Estelle dans des rues isolées, sans intérêt, pour éviter la foule.

Ils étaient sortis depuis une dizaine de minutes et John marchait aux côtés des pas trottinants de sa colocataire en parlant de tout et de rien et en essayant d'y croire vraiment fort, quand il sentit sa nuque le picoter d'une chair de poule désagréable qui descendit jusqu'à ses avant-bras et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Alerte._ Il n'avait plus ressenti un tel sentiment depuis des mois. Depuis que son instinct de survie s'était mis en sourdine, érodé par la crainte constante d'abord, puis volontairement étouffé par sa dépression. Une sensation d'effroi, de menace imminente. De silence pesant alors que la rue n'était pas déserte, que quelques passants pressaient le pas alentours et discutaient par paires ou groupes de trois.

Il stoppa immédiatement sa marche, surprenant Estelle qui lui lança un regard déconcerté alors qu'il resserrait instinctivement ses doigts autour de ceux qu'elle avait posés sur son avant-bras. John ne la vit pas. Il avait instantanément exécuté un tour d'horizon des yeux, avait intuitivement arrêté son regard sur deux hommes qui paraissaient ne pas les avoir remarqués. Immobiles, silencieux, ils fumaient face-à-face à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Trois ou quatre personnes se trouvaient entre John, Estelle et le duo.

Non, il se remettait sûrement à débloquer… Sa paranoïa était certainement lassée de laisser l'apathie prendre le pas. Elle réagissait sûrement à des stimuli erronés. Il reprit sa marche, pressant un peu le rythme, essayant de guetter du coin de l'œil les deux hommes tout en avançant.

Quand une exclamation étonnée et assurément effrayée se fit entendre dans son dos, il avait déjà pivoté sur lui-même pour faire face aux loups qui fonçaient sur eux. Sa vision périphérique l'informa que les deux hommes qu'il avait repérés n'étaient nulle part en vue.

 _Pourquoi nous attaquent-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit ? Est-ce que des hommes de Greg me suivent toujours ? Pourquoi nous attaquent-ils ? ..._

Il posa une main sur son arme à travers le tissu de sa chemise, mais il n'avait plus le temps de la sortir : le premier loup lui sautait déjà dessus. Et la pensée que tuer un nouveau loup n'arrangerait pas son affaire eut le temps de lui effleurer l'esprit avant qu'il ne se jette sur le côté en emmenant Estelle avec lui. La vieille croassa en tombant. John roula pour se retrouver en position de se lever facilement. Il saisit finalement la crosse de son revolver en sautant de nouveau sur ses pieds. Soit il utilisait l'arme, soit Estelle et lui mouraient. Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'un des loups s'était élancé sur la silhouette faible et tremblante au sol, mais une forme sombre avec deux traînées rouges à la place des yeux se précipitait dans sa direction et détourna son attention de la tragédie.

Ses sens étaient soudain alertes et aiguisés. Il eut l'impression d'être véritablement vivant pour la première fois depuis des semaines, lorsqu'il mit l'animal en joue. Il tira et le loup monstrueux s'affaissa avec un glapissement. Il bougeait toujours quand John courut pour le dépasser et sauter sur l'autre sans perdre une seconde. Il avait changé sa prise sur le pistolet, tenant le canon dans sa main gauche, et asséna de toutes ses forces la crosse sur le crâne de l'animal. Celui-ci tomba lui aussi sur le côté, écrasant Estelle qu'il avait commencé à lacérer de ses crocs.

La menace à peu près écartée, John sentit la panique l'envahir. Il se força à la faire refluer. Les mains tremblantes, il repoussa l'animal inconscient. L'autre glapissait toujours, remuant au sol, blessé mais pas mortellement – John y avait veillé.

Estelle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle était au bord de l'inconscience, un bras méchamment abîmé par plusieurs morsures profondes. Apparemment, c'était tout ce que le loup avait eu le temps d'atteindre. Le médecin interpella quelqu'un au hasard et lui ordonna d'appeler les secours. Il chercha le numéro de Sherlock dans son répertoire de ses mains aux tremblements incontrôlables – _ils venaient de frôler la mort, il venait de sauver Estelle, ils s'étaient fait attaquer par des loups,_ les événements le rattrapaient avec quelques minutes de retard. Il coinça son portable entre son oreille et son épaule après avoir enlevé sa chemise. En attendant que Sherlock réponde, la respiration coupée par l'angoisse, il taillada sa chemise pour essuyer une partie du sang et essayer d'y voir plus clair dans les blessures d'Estelle. Quand un « Sherlock Holmes » absolument atone lui répondit, John lui indiqua d'une voix blanche et tremblante le nom de la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, réflexe purement conditionné par ses nuits en tant que médecin de garde.

« Je... Sherlock, je suis désolé, on a été attaqués par deux loups, je... Estelle est blessée, je ne crois pas que ce soit grave mais... Sherlock ? Allo ?

Un claquement soudain venant du haut-parleur l'avait fait sursauté, comme si le portable était tombé, et il n'entendait plus ni la respiration de Sherlock, ni rien d'autre. Lui-même laissa échapper son propre portable quand il tenta d'entourer le bras d'Estelle dans une de ses bandes de fortune. Il jura entre ses dents. Il parlait à Estelle, essayait de la rassurer, de la faire parler, du moins de lui poser des questions en lui demandant d'acquiescer ou d'émettre un son. Il luttait avec elle pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans l'inconscience. Il fallait à tout prix l'en empêcher. Il avait l'impression de lui faire une transfusion directe de sa propre énergie pour essayer qu'elle maintienne un semblant de conscience, parlant avec autant de dynamisme et d'intensité qu'il en était capable.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux et John eut une impression de déjà-vu particulièrement désagréable. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, il envoya un regard en direction du loup qu'il avait touché d'une balle, pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Oui, il bougeait. John ignora les conseils stupides que les personnes autour de lui prodiguaient et les questions à base de ''Vous êtes sûr que... ?'', ne prit pas la peine de hurler de frustration qu'il était médecin et qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. En partie parce que la petite vieille en forme d'oiseau blessé qu'il tenait dans ses bras était une personne qu'il s'apercevait aimer, aimer de tout son cœur, et que son cerveau, plein d'un coton insupportablement narcotique, l'empêchait d'agir autrement que par automatismes. Il luttait contre les images de tout autres personnes, des soldats, dans un tout autre endroit brûlé par le soleil, qu'il avait eues entre ses bras. Il luttait contre les images de ceux, parmi eux, qui avaient eu moins de chance que les autres. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Sherlock n'avait rien répondu au téléphone. Sans doute le détective était-il parti dans la précipitation pour les rejoindre le plus vite possible. Au point de faire tomber son portable...

Pourquoi les secours n'arrivaient-ils pas ? John se sentait dans un état second. Une partie de lui-même le faisait agir comme le médecin responsable qu'il était, superficiellement calme et sûr de ses mouvements. Mais John-l'être-humain-qui-venait-de-se-faire-attaquer était dans un état de panique indescriptible qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement au-delà de ses gestes mécaniques d'ancien urgentiste et médecin militaire. La menace des loups était présente depuis le premier jour, elle s'était concrétisée à travers trois meurtres perpétrés pour l'atteindre lui... Mais jamais elle ne lui avait semblé aussi réelle et palpable qu'aujourd'hui où il était lui-même la cible.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps écoulé depuis qu'il s'était penché sur Estelle. Elle semblait calmée, toujours tremblante, toujours grimaçante de douleur, ses joues trempées de larmes. Petit oiseau frêle à l'aile sanguinolente. Elle ne ferait sûrement pas un malaise, ce qui était plutôt posit…

Il fut interrompu par un cri. Encore.

John sursauta, l'adrénaline pulsant toujours dans ses veines. La sensation que sa vie n'était qu'une longue succession d'événements dramatiques jalonné d'interminables temps d'attente angoissée traversa son esprit blanc de panique.

L'attroupement explosa alors que toutes les personnes rassemblées autour d'Estelle et lui se dispersaient soudain en courant. John dut même sauter sur ses pieds et tendre les bras au-dessus de la blessée pour s'assurer que le groupe paniqué ne lui marche pas dessus. _La stupidité de la foule_.

Puis il le vit.

Son esprit sous adrénaline eut le temps d'analyser que ce loup-là était sensiblement moins gros que les autres, et plus foncé, beaucoup plus foncé. Presque noir. Que ses yeux étaient clairs, aussi, et non pas rouges. Il n'aurait pu à aucun moment différencier les loups qui l'avaient attaqué jusque-là, tous semblables, mais il en allait différemment pour celui-ci.

Son esprit analysa également les crocs découverts par les babines relevées, alors que l'animal se rapprochait à une vitesse invraisemblable et se préparait déjà à lui sauter dessus.

John sentit l'air quitter ses poumons au choc de son dos contre le bitume. Une explosion de couleurs derrière ses paupières et la douleur qui l'accompagna lui indiquèrent qu'il s'était violemment cogné la tête au sol, mais il était bien trop obnubilé par le loup pesant sur lui de tout son poids pour y faire attention, ses pattes avant sur son torse alors qu'il le fixait de ses yeux bleu délavé, rageurs, tous crocs dehors, l'air prêt à le déchiqueter d'un instant à l'autre. John vit du coin de l'œil son arme qui avait glissé vers le mur, à deux mètres d'eux. Il se débattait, les deux mains dans les poils du loup au niveau de son thorax pour essayer de le repousser, mais même avec sa force, la gravité jouait contre lui et lui imposait ce constat : le loup avait beau être plus petit que les autres, il n'en avait pas moins des proportions surnaturelles comparées à celles d'un simple animal.

Une ou deux secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées, le loup n'avait toujours pas attaqué, grognant de manière plus que menaçante. John crut déceler un éclair dans les yeux bleus, comme une décision sur le point d'être prise, et il sut qu'il devait absolument se sortir de là s'il ne voulait pas faire partie des morts collatéraux au sauvetage de la fillette.

 _Mon couteau_. John se tortilla pour permettre à sa main d'atteindre la poche de son jean dans laquelle le poids de son arme blanche le rassurait chaque jour autant que celui de son flingue. Il parvint à l'attraper au moment où il vit, contre toute attente, Sherlock détourner la tête... _Sherlock ?_ John resta bouche bée. Oui. C'était Sherlock, ce loup. Il le reconnaissait. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Ce regard, ce regard bleu et haineux, agressif, menaçant, il le connaissait parfaitement. Son cerveau avait fait la correspondance mentale et venait d'en informer sa conscience. Mais... non, ça n'avait pas de sens... Pourquoi se mettait-il à l'attaquer, lui aussi ?

John sentit sa prise sur son couteau devenir moite. Dans un effort surhumain, profitant de la distraction passagère du loup — il avait dû entendre un bruit — John se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule plus violent. Il parvint à se relever, alors que l'animal perdait l'équilibre.

– Sherlock... souffla-t-il, encore incrédule.

À ce mot, la face du loup se fit encore plus agressive, alors qu'un grognement plus fort que les autres roulait au fond de sa gorge.

John courut vers son arme. _Je pourrai peut-être au moins le menacer..._ Il refusa de penser à l'éventualité où la simple menace ne suffirait pas.

Il entendit le galop du loup qui se rapprochait. Se retourner, vite, sinon il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Son arme à feu était à ses pieds mais une fraction de seconde à le ramasser serait peut-être une fraction de seconde de trop. Il fit volte-face et l'animal en plein saut emplit son champ de vision. John laissa échapper son couteau par surprise de voir les crocs déjà si proches. Mais ce fut un Sherlock sous forme humaine qui le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui, agrippant le col de la chemise de John d'une main. La transformation avait été presque instantanée et le médecin était sous le choc, son esprit pragmatique toujours incrédule de voir un être humain et un loup partager la même identité ; et la panique et l'adrénaline brouillaient encore un peu plus sa pensée. Là encore, une sensation de déjà-vu dont il se serait bien passé s'empara de lui.

Mais si Sherlock, lors de leur première rencontre, avait eu l'air de vouloir le détruire quand il l'avait maintenu dans cette même position, le détective était bien plus patibulaire quand il était réellement dans une transe meurtrière. Un contact froid contre son cou fit frissonner le médecin, et il comprit que Sherlock appliquait la lame du couteau, qu'il avait rattrapé au vol, sur sa carotide.

– Sh… Bordel Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ! coassa John en luttant contre son instinct de se débattre, le métal glacé menaçant son cou.

Exactement comme il était resté immobile sans l'attaquer sous sa forme animale, Sherlock ne faisait pas un geste. Ses yeux étaient plissés par la haine, ses muscles élévateurs des angles de la bouche dévoilant ses canines — plus longues que la moyenne, songea John — et le couteau posé contre sa peau. John se sentait trembler alors que Sherlock semblait peser une tonne lorsqu'il l'encastrait dans le mur de cette façon, son visage à cinq centimètres du sien, de la colère liquide distillée dans le bleu de ses yeux. L'hésitation de Sherlock à le saigner sur le champ était un reste de lucidité, n'est-ce pas ? Le détective génial ne voulait pas réellement le tuer, hein ?

Puis un éclat de lumière l'atteignit dans l'œil. Son regard se détourna automatiquement du visage menaçant et immobile pour en trouver la source. Le soldat en lui savait très exactement ce qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir, mais le médecin espérait encore se tromper. Par-dessus l'épaule de Sherlock, il vit l'objet sur lequel le soleil s'était reflété pour capter son regard.

Arme-à-feu, sensiblement plus grosse que la sienne. Tournée dans leur direction.

John ne se posa pas de question. Il songea vaguement au fait que le détenteur de l'arme voulait certainement le protéger, l'arracher des griffes de Sherlock — un des hommes de Greg ? Surtout, il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'écarter Sherlock de la trajectoire de la balle signifiait la recevoir à sa place.

À vrai dire, une seule image lui vint en tête : le visage d'Estelle. Pas l'Estelle au bord de l'évanouissement sur laquelle il était penchée il y a encore trois minutes. Mais celle, rayonnante, au milieu des deux hommes qui vivaient avec elles, s'accrochant à leur bras quand ils passaient à proximité, les couvant du regard quand John lisait un livre dans le salon alors que Sherlock pratiquait ses expériences dans la cuisine. L'Estelle d'il y a quelques semaines. Celle qui continuait d'essayer de le sortir de sa solitude avec ses sourires et ses borborygmes. La seule personne qui compte dans sa vie, depuis quelques mois.

Une Estelle qui ne pourrait jamais survivre sans Sherlock, sans quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle, pour habiter avec elle. Qui dépérirait sans son fils. Qui avait besoin de lui.

Une Estelle qu'il avait mise en danger en prenant le risque de s'attacher à elle.

John sentit sa force se décupler quand il poussa Sherlock sur le côté, alors que retentissait la détonation. Le détective, surpris par le bruit, sursauta, puis recula de quelques pas sur sa droite, ses yeux apparemment incapables de se détacher du trou, de ce trou qui marquait l'impact de la balle dans l'épaule droite de John, juste sous la clavicule.

John eut l'impression que son épaule, son bras, son torse, son cou, son corps explosaient. Il sentit le choc de ses genoux contre l'asphalte, sa vision se troublant en gerbes de lumière alors que la douleur intolérable l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Sa pensée s'accrocha cependant, quand il vit le détective le fixer, troublé. Il hurla quelque chose à son attention sans chercher à savoir si sa bouche formait de véritables mots en avisant l'homme au flingue qui levait son arme une nouvelle fois en direction du détective. Ce dernier se tourna d'un bloc vers l'homme armé et dans sa vision floutée, à travers les limbes de douleur et de paniques qui posaient un filtre trouble sur ses yeux, John eut l'impression que Sherlock fondait. Un gros loup noir remplaça soudainement corps, cheveux et vêtements et posa avec une grâce un peu lourde ses pattes avant sur le sol. L'animal n'attendit pas d'être stabilisé sur ses quatre membres pour s'élancer en avant, droit vers le trou noir et mortel de l'arme dirigée sur lui. Le médecin blessé, lui, se sentait gagné par une nausée atroce alors que se déroulait une pensée à la lucidité glaçante sous son front.

 _Un civil qui n'a pas l'habitude de la guerre ni de tirer sur quelqu'un, qui aurait simplement voulu venir en aide à quelqu'un d'autre, ne réagirait pas comme ça après avoir raté sa cible. Un civil serait déjà choqué d'avoir dû tirer, même s'il avait touché la personne visée à l'origine. Il serait incapable de viser de nouveau. De penser à le faire. Et un flic n'aurait pas mis en joue Sherlock alors que celui-ci ne représentait apparemment plus une menace._

John sentit sa main gauche palper le sol alors que son cerveau réfléchissait tout seul sans qu'il ait prise sur ses pensées, la douleur l'aveuglant presque. Sa main rencontra le métal de sa propre arme.

Il mit en joue le bras du tireur. Inutile de risquer de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Il tira. Le coup n'était pas précis, il tremblait, il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas le toucher... Par chance, la balle dévia de sa course d'une façon parfaite, et toucha le canon de l'arme qui visait Sherlock. Le tireur poussa un cri alors que l'arme lui échappait des mains. John le vit se détourner et commencer à courir. S'enfuir. Il vit Sherlock faire quelques mètres sur ses talons.

Puis la douleur, la panique, le sang perdu et sa moitié de corps en lambeaux le rattrapèrent.

Il s'écroula face contre terre alors que le bruit strident d'une sirène lui vrillait les tympans.

 _Les secours_ , eut-il le temps de penser avant de sombrer.

* * *

Greg essayait d'être enjoué. Vraiment. Il refusait de montrer à ses collègues qu'il était affecté. Mais quand il était seul – ou presque – dans son bureau, il ne parvenait plus à s'empêcher de ruminer sombrement.

Il avait été convaincu — ce putain de Mycroft Holmes l'avait convaincu — que John était en sécurité, que le médecin ne risquait plus rien, si ce n'était des regards menaçants et à la rigueur des insultes de la part de la communauté lupine, et qu'absolument aucun loup ne prendrait le risque de s'attaquer à lui. Non. Plus maintenant. Plus après sept mois. Mycroft avait même eu des retours des siens qui s'étaient montrés outrés par les meurtres précédents et l'acharnement vis-à-vis de l'humain. Certains loups, plus obtus que d'autres, étaient peut-être encore légèrement perturbés par toute cette histoire de sauvetage impliquant un meurtre, mais jamais, au grand jamais au point de s'en prendre à John.

Ben tiens, cracha intérieurement le flic en même temps qu'il se remémorait ce qu'on lui avait rabâché ces dernières semaines jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche et cède à ses supérieurs.

Comment avait-il pu être suffisamment stupide pour les croire ? Le jour de l'attaque, il avait été convoqué dans le bureau de son supérieur. Greg venait d'arriver au bureau en catastrophe après avoir été tiré de son lit par un appel, le lendemain de la soirée au restaurant qui avait marqué son énième rabibochage avec Mycroft. Il avait alors dû faire face à une troupe d'administratifs de l'État en colère, tous, loups comme humains, parfaitement conscients du délicat équilibre entre les deux espèces cohabitantes. Ils avaient affirmé que l'agression de John relevait de sa responsabilité. En ça, ils avaient parfaitement raison puisqu'il s'était finalement montré aussi stupide qu'eux.

Mycroft était présent également. Il avait été appelé peu de temps après Gregory et il se trouvait alors parmi les administratifs qui agonissaient le policier. Lui, cependant, s'était permis de rappeler que Greg avait dû faire face à la pression du sous-effectif policier avec lequel on lui rebattait les oreilles dès qu'il demandait de nouvelles unités, depuis qu'il avait mis John et sa sœur sous surveillance. L'aîné des Holmes avait souligné que Gregory Lestrade avait fini par libérer les hommes assignés à cette filature de sécurité parce qu'il en avait besoin sur d'autres affaires et parce que les Watson ne semblaient plus courir de danger. Il utilisa un ton plat et monocorde, celui-là même qu'il savait rendre vaguement menaçant, en ravivant le souvenir que toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce étaient effectivement convaincues, encore quelques heures plus tôt, que cette surveillance ne servait plus à rien.

Greg avait été reconnaissant du soutien de Mycroft. Lui-même aurait été incapable de se défendre sans hausser le ton, encore sous le choc de l'annonce. Son cœur s'était serré plusieurs fois quand il avait levé les yeux sur le visage insondable de son amant. Ils avaient tous les deux appris que la mère de Mycroft avait elle aussi été attaquée.

C'était arrivé un mois plus tôt, mais il s'en voulait toujours autant qu'il en voulait à tous les êtres sur Terre impliqués dans cette décision stupide de lever la protection, aujourd'hui.

Greg frappa du poing sur sa table de travail. Fort. Il sentit avec satisfaction une certaine douleur irradier dans son poignet.

« Cesse de te fustiger.

Greg leva un regard noir vers Mycroft, adossé à son armoire pleine de dossiers dans un coin de la pièce, son éternel parapluie entre les doigts. Mycroft était le « presque » qui faisait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait seul dans son bureau.

Son vis-à-vis soupira, avant de se décoller de l'armoire et de contourner le bureau pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Greg, en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, martela-t-il, pressant ses doigts sur les trapèzes tendus sous la veste de costume grise, avec beaucoup plus de douceur que sa voix n'en laissait transparaître. D'accord ? Arrête de ruminer, Gregory. Ça n'avancera à rien. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui s'est passé. Même nous n'avons pas pu le prévoir.

Greg se dégagea suffisamment rudement pour qu'il puisse imaginer la ride imperceptiblement vexée apparaître sur le visage de Mycroft, dans son dos.

– Si. Si, je l'avais prévu. Je l'avais senti. Je savais qu'il était en danger, Myc'.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

– Je vois mal comment tu l'aurais su. L'attaque n'était même pas réellement dirigée vers lui.

– Deux loups qui l'attaquent en pleine rue ? Une balle perdue dans l'épaule ? Je ne te parle même pas de ton frère qui était à deux doigts de l'égorger — non mais vraiment ! Tu as vu la vidéo surveillance comme moi, Myc'. Peut-être que la balle ne lui était pas destinée, en effet, mais les loups, c'était pour lui. Du nouveau, de ce côté-là, d'ailleurs ?

Mycroft soupira – il n'y avait qu'en présence de Gregory qu'il s'autorisait à tomber le masque sarcastique pour exprimer sa lassitude. Il se décala légèrement pour s'appuyer au bureau, sa cuisse cherchant la chaleur du genou de l'inspecteur à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

– L'interrogatoire n'était pas dans nos priorités, malheureusement… Ils ont eu le temps de se composer, pendant que nous travaillions sur la dissimulation de l'attaque de John aux humains. Et les deux hommes ont été muets comme des tombes, jusque-là. L'un d'entre eux a craqué il y a trois jours, cependant, et a sous-entendu que le tireur qui s'est enfui était avec eux. Raison pour laquelle nous soupçonnons que toute cette attaque était en fait dirigée contre Sherlock, et non pas John. Il n'a été qu'un… appât. Tout comme notre mère. Pour que Sherlock vienne, de préférence dans un état tel qu'il n'était pas apte à percevoir une menace, et devienne une proie facile à son tour. Mais le bon Docteur était là, une fois encore…

– Tu as demandé à Sherlock de les interroger ? Je suis certain qu'il pourrait tirer quelque chose d'eux. Déduire, je sais pas, comme il fait d'habitude…

Mycroft eut un sourire froid, ses yeux à des années-lumières d'être éclairés par l'étincelle de l'amusement.

– En toute honnêteté ? Je n'ai pas osé. Tu as vu comme moi la façon dont il a réagi face à John parce que celui-ci a « failli à protéger notre mère », comme il s'est mis à le penser dans sa transe quasi-meurtrière. Imagine que je le mette face aux Hommes-loups qui l'ont véritablement blessée… Nous avons beau avoir des techniques d'interrogatoire un peu moins… indolores que celles que vous pratiquez dans vos locaux, des techniques qui laissent un peu plus de traces que vos rares coups d'annuaire sur le crâne d'un prévenu… Sherlock n'a pas la même maîtrise de soi que j'ai moi-même. Et même si je compte bien leur faire regretter ce qu'ils ont fait comme jamais ils n'ont regretté quoi que ce soit jusque-là, je ne permettrais pas à mes hommes de faire subir à ces deux enfoirés ce que Sherlock serait capable de leur infliger.

Greg secoua la tête.

– Il n'est pas si… inhumain que ça, ton frère.

Le sourire se fit plus carnassier, et l'inspecteur reconnu le loup en Mycroft.

– Il n'a pas inventé le qualificatif de « sociopathe de haut niveau », tu sais. Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je sais qu'il n'est pas sociopathe, même s'il en est stupidement convaincu. Mais si un imbécile de psychiatre lui a collé cette étiquette quand nous étions encore enfant, c'était parce que certains traits de Sherlock peuvent faire penser à la sociopathie. Et aussi parce que le thérapeute n'a pas supporté qu'un enfant de dix ans en déduise plus de lui que lui-même n'en avait compris de l'enfant, au passage, précisa Mycroft en haussant les épaules. Il est impératif que mon frère ne se retrouve face à ces hommes à aucun moment. Même un mois après l'attaque. D'autant qu'il leur en veut également férocement d'avoir aussi blessé John.

– Attends... Il leur en veut pour John ? C'est une blague ? Après ce qu'il a fait ?

Les dernières fois que Greg avait rencontré Sherlock au cours du mois passé, il avait savamment évité de parler de l'agression en voyant le regard noir du détective qui signifiait clairement que ce ne serait pas sujet à discussion. Il s'était contenté de lui demander des nouvelles de la santé de sa mère — qui était rapidement rentrée chez elle, heureusement. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de sa position vis-à-vis de John, mais il avait l'impression que Sherlock était plutôt du genre dur à faire changer d'avis.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te surprend. Tu m'as toi-même dit que tu étais étonné de leur proximité quand tu avais discuté le cas Clara Forkstank et Philip Trush avec eux.

– Tu parles de ce jour qui a signé le début de leur guerre froide ? grinça Greg. Et après lequel leur premier réel contact a été Sherlock menaçant John d'un couteau alors que celui-ci venait de sauver la vie de votre mère ?

L'inspecteur était toujours bouillonnant d'une colère contenue, ressentiment envers les loups, Sherlock, Mycroft et, surtout, lui-même. Il secoua la tête encore une fois.

– Et… une idée sur la raison pour laquelle ils sont si peu… prolixes, vos deux prisonniers ? Malgré vos méthodes ?

Le stratège afficha un sourire qui exprimait clairement « Ah, enfin une question qui vaut le coup d'être posée. » Les deux frères se ressemblaient tellement, parfois... Greg eut presque envie de rire en songeant à la réaction de Sherlock s'il prononçait un jour cette phrase à voix haute. Il faudrait qu'il essaie une fois, juste pour voir. Quand la situation serait un peu moins dramatique.

– Eh bien… Ils sont terrifiés. Ils ont plus peur de ce qui les attendrait dehors s'ils craquaient, que de ce qu'ils vivent dans nos locaux. Ce n'est pas par loyauté – du moins je ne le pense pas. Véritablement de la terreur pure. Celui qui a… cédé et fourni l'information selon laquelle le tireur fait partie de la même organisation qu'eux ne dort plus, depuis. D'angoisse, indubitablement.

Greg hocha la tête.

– Ça… ça donne l'idée d'une organisation plutôt puissante, non ? Ou au moins d'un homme puissant derrière tout ça.

– … Oui.

Mycroft hésitait visiblement à poursuivre, puis sembla décider qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

– En fait, je pense que ça n'a plus rien à voir avec John. Quelle que soit la personne derrière cette attaque, elle ne visait pas véritablement John. Je me demande même dans quelle mesure les deux derniers meurtres étaient réellement dirigés contre lui.

– Attends. T'es en train de me dire quoi, là ? Pourquoi la belle-soeur et ce patient de John auraient été tués, dans ce cas ?

De nouveau, Mycroft hésita.

– Ce ne sont que des supputations, à vrai dire. Nous verrons bien.

Greg n'aima pas entendre cette phrase. Elle sonnait comme une expectative, comme l'idée de laisser l'adversaire continuer à avancer ses pions sur l'échiquier en se contentant d'attendre la nouvelle agression.

– Ce que tu viens d'entendre ne te plaît pas, analysa Mycroft.

Greg secoua la tête en dénégation.

– Je suis un homme de terrain, Mycroft. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette partie de ton boulot, mais c'est celle qui me plaît dans le mien. Je me sentais déjà frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire avant, mais là, depuis l'attaque de John, c'est encore pire. Et puis je suis certain que cet abruti va encore ignorer mes appels, pour me « protéger », maintenant qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital... Tss.

Il avait pu rendre visite quelques fois à un John prostré dans son lit, l'épaule reconstruite mais toujours en cours de guérison. Le médecin avait donné le change a minima, visiblement totalement déprimé, toujours affaibli par une blessure qui n'avait pas été loin d'être fatale.

– Je sais, dit doucement Mycroft.

Greg saisit la main que Mycroft lui tendait et se laissa hisser hors de son siège sur ses pieds. Il jeta un coup d'œil réflexe vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'open-space de son étage du yard avant de se laisser attirer contre le torse de son amant. Il était rare que ce dernier soit démonstratif dans un lieu où ils pouvaient être surpris, même si l'heure tardive leur garantissait d'être seuls dans les locaux, selon toute vraisemblance. Les loups n'avaient jamais été tendres quand ils apprenaient que l'un des leurs avait eu le mauvais goût de s'être pris d'affection pour un humain. Et ces temps-ci, les humains étaient plutôt réticents à l'idée d'une histoire entre un homme et un loup. Sans même amener sur la table le sujet de l'homosexualité. Alors Greg accepta avec gratitude l'étreinte de son compagnon.

– Je crois que Sherlock n'a pas rendu visite une seule fois à John, à l'hôpital. Sauf s'il arrive à lui expliquer ce qui lui est passé par la tête quand il a l'attaqué, je vois mal comment ils pourraient supporter de vivre ensemble à nouveau, grogna-t-il doucement dans la chemise de Mycroft.

Ce dernier soupira en lui caressant la nuque du bout des doigts.

– Vraiment ? Tu espères que Sherlock va expliquer quoi que ce soit ? Et qu'il va parler de ce qu'il a pu ressentir ?

– Ça paraît compromis, hein ?

Greg sentait ses épaules se détendre. Il se rappela pourquoi il aimait cet homme drogué au pouvoir et ses ondes étrangement apaisantes. Pas qu'il se soit demandé très souvent pourquoi il avait choisi Mycroft comme compagnon, soit dit en passant. Ce n'était pas le genre de question qu'il se posait, même si vivre avec un Holmes n'était pas la décision la plus reposante qu'il avait prise dans sa vie. John pourrait témoigner en sa faveur. « Vivre avec » n'avait définitivement pas la même définition pour le médecin au chômage et l'inspecteur, certes.

– Je pense que je vais devoir organiser une petite « rencontre », pour m'assurer que John ne déménage pas, dit le loup après quelques secondes d'un silence contemplatif.

– Génial. Tu vas le traumatiser.

Greg entendit le sourire de requin — _de loup_ — dans la voix de Mycroft :

– C'est ce que je fais de mieux.

Il rit, s'écarta légèrement, scella un instant ses lèvres à celles de son compagnon.

– Allez. Je sais que tu as pris du retard pour venir me voir. Retourne gouverner le monde, maintenant.

– Comment le pourrais-je ? Je n'occupe qu'un poste mineur de fonctionnaire d'Etat, s'étonna faussement Mycroft avec une mauvaise foi manifeste.

– Partez d'ici, Monsieur le loup. Avant qu'un de vos congénères ne s'attaque à un de nos bien aimés crétins colocataires.

Greg déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'écarta pour l'inciter à partir.

Mycroft lui adressa un sourire en coin et le flic assista, toujours fasciné par ce spectacle, à la métamorphose de son petit-ami en l'homme de pouvoir qu'il était en public. Adieu la tendresse et l'aura apaisante. Le stratège insaisissable était de retour. Comment Greg avait-il osé l'approcher dans l'idée de le découvrir autrement que comme le membre du gouvernement de très loin son supérieur hiérarchique, déjà ?

– Myc', appela l'inspecteur.

L'interpellé se retourna, la poignée de porte en main, avec un regard interrogateur.

– Merci d'être passé. Ça m'a fait du bien.

Le sourire que lui adressa son compagnon lui apporta un réconfort certain.

– Avec plaisir, Gregory. »

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Pour la petite histoire, c'est en écrivant ce chapitre dans la première version de cette histoire que le Mystrade est né. C'est en arrivant à cet instant que j'ai repris du début pour intégrer le couple de Mycroft et Greg. Parce que Greg a eu l'idée stupide de se demander comment il a osé approcher le loup alors que leur relation n'existait presque pas, et que mon cerveau a eu envie de lui répondre. Voilà ;)

 **Bonne semaine à tous ! Des bisous !**

Nauss


	12. Chapitre 11

**Coucou ! :D**

Bon, je crois que je me suis encore noyée sous les reviews. Comme toujours il y aura une réponse, mais la Vie prend beaucoup de temps en ce moment...

 **MERCI** en tout cas pour tous vos retours ! **Eurus, Lwyz, Lectrice, mariloo, Ariane, Luckias, cousingaelle, y, Zo, William, Ysmira, admamu, Reapersis et Mimi !**

Et **MERCI** à Nalou pour sa bêta lecture ! *coeurs avec les doigts*

Bonne lecture, les copaines :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

.

Le retour chez lui en véhicule médical se fit dans le plus grand des silences. La conductrice avait bien tenté d'engager le dialogue sur des banalités, mais John n'avait que vaguement grogné en guise de réponse, alors la femme s'était rapidement tu.

Le médecin gardait plutôt le regard vers la fenêtre, sur ces bâtiments et ces rues qu'il connaissait. L'extérieur. Ça faisait un mois qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Le jardin y était bien mignon, mais pas très grand. Et lui n'avait longtemps pas été en état d'y faire le moindre petit tour, de toute façon.

John s'était rendu compte de plusieurs choses, à l'hôpital. La plus importante étant qu'il était cerné par la solitude. Les infirmiers et infirmières étaient des visages qu'il avait fini par connaître, mais recevoir presque uniquement leur visite dans le but d'ingérer médicaments et repas peu goûteux n'était pas exactement l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une vie sociale. En apprenant sa profession, de plus, ils s'étaient montrés assez méfiant. John admettait qu'il avait sans doute plus d'une fois remis en question les quantités de morphine qu'on lui administrait — à partir du moment où il avait été capable d'aligner deux pensées pas trop embrumées pour cause d'opiacés, évidemment. Il avait tenté de garder ses plaintes pour les médecins qui le prenaient en charge, mais la morphine n'était pas la substance qui permet la plus grande lucidité et inhibition des pensées, délirantes ou non. Il avait soigné assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'existe pas pire patient qu'un médecin.

Quand le personnel avait dû se mettre à faire ses lessives parce que personne dans sa vie ne s'était posé la question de lui apporter des affaires depuis l'appartement, John avait réalisé que les soignants étaient habitués à des patients plus entourés. Greg avait fini par lui amener son ordinateur et quelques vêtements — sa canne, aussi, puisque son genou faisait de nouveau des siennes — l'air choqué de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et par lui-même, après que John le lui avait demandé par téléphone d'une voix mortifiée.

Le flic était venu le voir deux ou trois fois pendant ce mois de convalescence. Mais qu'avaient-ils à se dire, en vérité, quand ce n'était pas une pinte ou le visionnage d'un match qui les rassemblait ? À part que sa chambre était sous surveillance constante pour s'assurer qu'aucun loup en mal de justice n'essaie de l'attaquer à nouveau, le policier était vite arrivé à cours de sujet. John n'avait pas spécialement tenu à le relancer. Exprimer sa reconnaissance à Greg était au-dessus de ses forces, quand bien même ses rares visites avaient aidé à supporter quelques unes de ses après-midis interminables. Il se sentait épuisé, à vrai dire, et par tout. Plus vide que quand Sherlock avait cessé de lui adresser un mot. Plus que quand il avait appris le meurtre de Clara et de Trush. Plus que quand un nouveau déployé au front l'avait blessé accidentellement pendant une manœuvre d'entraînement, il y a près d'un an.

C'était inutilement compliqué de garder des connaissances proches, avait décidé John. Trop fatiguant. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'individus dans cette ville qu'il aurait vus avec plaisir. Il avait prié pour que Harry ne débarque pas un de ces jours — et, visiblement, il avait été entendu par le Dieu de l'alcoolisme. Pas qu'il l'ait tenue au courant de son état, ceci dit. Pas qu'il ait espéré la voir ici même s'il le lui avait dit, après tant de temps sans nouvelles… Peut-être qu'une visite d'Estelle aurait pu le faire sourire, ceci dit. Et Sherlock… Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, en ce qui concernait le loup.

Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait sans les voir les passants pressés qui avançaient sur le trottoir sous un soleil encore chaud pour cette mi-septembre, à côté de la voiture prise dans les embouteillages londoniens.

Il n'avait eu aucun contact avec Sherlock ces dernières semaines. Évidemment. Le loup n'était pas passé le voir, il ne l'avait pas appelé, ne lui avait pas envoyé de SMS. Ni nouvelles, ni bonjour, ni excuses, ni… rien. John était toujours secoué par l'attaque. Une partie de lui comprenait que Sherlock ait été submergé par son instinct, quand il avait appris que sa mère avait été attaquée. Qu'il en soit arrivé à l'attaquer, cependant… John grimaça, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Au moins, Estelle était rapidement rentrée chez eux après son hospitalisation. Greg le lui avait dit, quand John avait de nouveau été en état de s'inquiéter pour ce genre de choses. Mais il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, concernant sa relation avec Sherlock. Il s'était même demandé s'il rentrerait à l'appartement. Une partie de lui voulait fuir, trouver un autre endroit où vivre et ne plus revoir le loup. Quitte à laisser ses affaires sur place — ou à demander à Greg de les lui apporter, plus vraisemblablement. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, cependant.

L'ambulance ralentit, dans sa rue cette fois, et pas à cause d'un feu. Ils étaient arrivés. John serra les dents et se bagarra avec la portière et sa canne pour sortir. Le gilet orthopédique qui lui bloquait l'épaule et le bras droits ne l'aidait clairement pas. La conductrice l'avait devancé et ouvrait le coffre dans lequel un sac de sport contenait ses quelques affaires.

« Je peux le monter, si vous voulez, » lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant qui hérissa John au plus profond de sa virilité.

Il était prêt à répondre qu'il allait se débrouiller sans savoir exactement pourquoi ni comment, stupidement froissé à l'idée de devoir s'en remettre à une femme svelte pour porter un sac volumineux. Avant que son ego de mâle ait le temps de le ridiculiser, cependant, un bras qui n'était ni à lui ni à elle passa dans son champ de vision et s'empara du sac. John cligna des yeux quand Sherlock lança la charge par-dessus son épaule et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier en haut duquel attendait l'appartement. Le médecin fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête, puis la hocha vers la conductrice surprise pour la saluer. Il s'engagea à la suite de Sherlock, se sentant mi-perdu, mi-reconnaissant.

Un homme comme lui n'aurait pas dû être essoufflé après avoir gravi la vingtaine de marches qui menaient au première étage. Il prit quelques secondes pour s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte quand il arriva au second, puis ferma dans son dos. Sherlock était dans la cuisine, penché, pour changer, sur son matériel du Petit Chimiste. Il manipulait des portions généreuses d'être humain de ses mains gantées. Le sac avait été posé sur le canapé.

Voir ce grand corps pâle penché sur ses expériences à la limite de la légalité à travers la trouée un peu plus large qu'une porte qui donnait du salon sur la cuisine avait manqué à John. Il en prit conscience quand ce qu'il ressentait comme un poing serré au fond de son estomac se détendit sensiblement en lui juste à cette vision, alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de son existence jusque-là.

« Merci, » lança-t-il à tout hasard, comme on pose un pied prudent sur un lac gelé pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

Son colocataire ne tourna même pas la tête dans sa direction.

Bien. Il lui servait donc de l'indifférence. John se renfrogna en se demandant quand il avait pu croire que cet homme pouvait attraper un rameau d'olivier, y compris dans les situations où il paraissait le plus logique de le faire. Il laissa bien au chimiste quelques minutes pour lui manifester autre chose que de l'indifférence, s'imbibant de l'ambiance familière et bordélique qu'il avait appris à aimer sans s'en rendre compte et qui lui avait elle aussi atrocement manqué pendant ces semaines dans une chambre blanche et ennuyeuse. Et puisque Sherlock l'ignorait toujours, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sa main droite bataillant entre sa canne et l'anse de son sac, le ressentiment revenu en force et les pensées ruminant avec virulence tout ce qu'il reprochait durement au loup.

John se sentit amer et stupide. Vouloir de l'attention de son colocataire alors que ce dernier n'était même pas venu le voir à l'hôpital, pas foutu de se sentir concerné par la courtoisie de perdre son temps en rendant visite à un blessé… Il lui gardait cette rancœur tenace, sans même effleurer le sujet du _Je t'ai sauvé la vie, crétin. Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître mon existence quelque part à l'orée de ton champ de vision, quand tu ne portes pas mon sac._

John s'était couché sur son lit, le visage tourné vers le plafond. La douleur à laquelle il s'était accoutumé depuis un mois sourdait doucement sous le gilet orthopédique. Encore un mois au minimum à le porter, puis des séances de rééducation à n'en plus finir... Aucun pronostic n'avait été prononcé pour sa claudication qui avait refait son apparition et lui imposait de nouveau sa canne. Réaction psychologique, apparemment liée au stress selon les médecins qui l'avaient opéré puis suivi. Il était bien placé pour savoir exactement à quel point l'évolution d'une réaction physique liée à un choc traumatique était imprévisible.

Ses yeux accrochaient une fine craquelure qu'il connaissait bien dans la peinture blanche du plafond. Dans une mise en abyme terrifiante, il se revit allongé sur le même lit quelques semaines plus tôt, empli de la même amertume. Sa situation n'avait pas évolué d'un pouce. À une épaule démantelée près. La spirale qui l'avalait depuis neuf mois était une lente descente sans fin. Les loups l'avaient vaincu. Ils étaient parvenu à le réduire à l'état de loque survivant à un jour puis un autre sans rien attendre de la vie. Que pouvait-il attendre ? Il n'avait plus rien. Plus de travail, plus de famille. Il ne comptait pas répondre à l'invitation à boire un coup que Greg lui avait sous-entendue la dernière fois qu'il lui avait rendu visite à l'hôpital. Il n'avait personne d'autre dans sa vie. Plus personne. Sans compter que la seule idée de sortir de l'appartement alors qu'il pouvait se faire attaquer à nouveau le paralysait. L'idée de rester enfermé ici avec Sherlock dans les pièces voisines ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup plus.

John grinça des dents et songea qu'il lui faudrait consulter les sites des agences immobilières du coin. En espérant qu'il pourra y accéder, puisqu'il n'avait jamais réussi à se connecter à leur site depuis l'hôpital.

Cela attendrait le lendemain, cependant, parce qu'il ne se sentait l'énergie de rien et qu'il avait rarement eu aussi peu envie de penser que maintenant. Alors il fouilla dans son sac et y trouva les somnifères qu'il prenait tous les soirs pour s'endormir, depuis que ses cauchemars s'étaient peuplés d'un loup beaucoup plus foncé que les autres et avec des yeux trop bleus.

* * *

Sherlock vit Estelle le regarder de ses impassibles yeux bleus. Elle l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt, sans doute parce qu'elle avait entendu John arriver. Mais ce dernier s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avant qu'elle puisse le croiser. Sherlock connaissait ce regard impassible : c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de l'expression de la colère, chez sa mère. Il tenta d'y rester insensible. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il laissait tomber pour la troisième fois une goutte de soude sur l'ongle d'un pouce de gaucher alors qu'il aurait dû passer à la suite de l'expérimentation depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes et il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne parvenait même pas à se mentir à lui-même. Il plissa les yeux avec mauvaise humeur, retira ses gants en latex, se redressa aussi droit qu'il le pouvait et finit par aller à la porte des pièces privées de John.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment procéder, alors il choisit de toquer. Puis de nouveau au bout d'une trentaine de secondes sans réponse. Il finit par essayer d'ouvrir la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé. Son cerveau enregistra sans y penser les détails de la pièce. Chambre impersonnelle, mobilier et décoration minimale. Rideaux ouverts sur le soleil du milieu d'après-midi. Sac pas défait.

John couché en travers de son lit, tout habillé et inanimé.

Le détective sentit un bloc de glace remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'image de John qu'il avait perçue en début d'après-midi en allant l'accueillir à sa sortie du taxi, et qu'il n'avait pas voulu analyser dans l'immédiat ni s'imposer plus longtemps le percuta à retardement. Un John amaigri, au visage pâle, fatigué, hypotonique. Hypnotique. L'étincelle de défi qui animait ses yeux encore quelques semaines plus tôt, même dans la tourmente, n'était plus là. Les cheveux ternes, sans être sales, attestaient d'un état global dégradé, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Ce que confirmaient la canne qui avait fait sa réapparition. Se superposèrent à cette image alarmante les connaissances que Sherlock avait de la vie actuelle de John : un champ de bataille insoutenable, une vie sociale réduite pour ne pas dire inexistante, un taux d'activité proche du néant et une blessure par balle en cours de soin à cause d'une menace permanente sur sa vie alors même qu'elle n'avait plus de sens pour tous les spécialistes de la question.

Et le médecin militaire, souffrant de cauchemars confinant au trouble d'anxiété post-traumatique depuis sa toute première rencontre avec un loup, n'avait pas répondu à Sherlock alors que celui-ci avait toqué avec insistance.

Les yeux de Sherlock sautèrent en deux secondes sur toutes les données qu'ils purent rassembler avant que le reste de son corps ne parvienne à esquisser le moindre mouvement.

 _Plaquette de somnifères au pied du lit. Pas de bouteille ni de verre d'eau dans les coins. Il est peut-être allé prendre une gorgée d'eau au robinet de sa salle-de-bain pour les avaler ? Non, il aurait emmené la plaquette là-bas. Il a dû les gober comme ça. Est-ce qu'il a ingéré autre chose ? Quand a-t-il mangé pour la dernière fois ?_

Le loup se précipita vers le médecin, le secoua. Celui-ci gémit, tourna très légèrement la tête, son visage grimaçant, sans ouvrir ses yeux. Épaule. Gilet. Douleur. Sherlock tâtonna au sol jusqu'à saisir la plaquette. Puis fut rassuré de voir que seulement trois pilules y avaient été prélevés.

 _Étiquette de garantie d'inviolabilité de la boîte arrachée et par terre : boîte ouverte aujourd'hui. Trois somnifères. Largement plus que ce que recommanderait un médecin à son patient. Mais loin, très très loin d'une dose engageant un quelconque pronostic vital. Désir manifeste de s'extraire de la réalité du présent mais pas d'intention suicidaires_

Sherlock, plus soulagé qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, se redressa. Le médecin était toujours endormi. Le contraire aurait été surprenant, à vrai dire. Un sillon creusait la peau entre ses sourcils en une ligne profonde que même le sommeil n'effaçait pas. Le détective hésita, puis soupira et essaya de déplacer son colocataire en tentant de lui provoquer le moins de douleur possible, pour l'arranger dans une position plus acceptable sur le lit. John fut conciliant dans son sommeil, surtout quand il sentit qu'on le recouvrait d'une couverture, s'ajustant aux mouvements de Sherlock. Le loup lui enleva ses chaussures avant de tourner un regard plissé et accusateur vers le sac qui contenait les affaires de John. Il était toujours plein. John ne se serait pas abandonné au sommeil en plein milieu d'après-midi sans l'avoir vidé, en temps normal. Sherlock en était certain. Le médecin était d'une maniaquerie assez déconcertante concernant l'ordre. Peut-être son passé militaire. Ceci dit, John n'aurait pas non plus choisi d'ingérer des somnifères pour s'endormir en plein milieu d'après-midi, en temps normal. Il ne serait pas si maigre et ne paraîtrait pas si abîmé par la vie.

Une boule pesait sur son diaphragme et gênait sa respiration, alors Sherlock s'aperçut que le sentiment que l'état de John lui inspirait était de l'inquiétude. Une inquiétude présente en lui depuis des semaines.

Il se sentit plus inadapté que jamais quand il prit conscience qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour que John aille mieux, pour que la boule d'inquiétude s'estompe. Son anormalité ne lui avait plus sauté douloureusement au visage depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait décidé que c'étaient les autres qui étaient inadaptés, pas lui. Il s'était habitué à être moqué à l'époque où il avait tenté de faire des efforts, et à ce qu'on le fuie depuis qu'il avait décidé que les loups et les humains n'en valaient pas la peine. Mais c'était de John qu'il s'agissait. Et il était incapable de savoir quoi faire. Respirer lui parut plus compliqué quand il fit le constat qu'il était finalement bien l'inadapté que Donovan, Anderson et sans doute même Lestrade voyaient en lui. Il se sentit particulièrement stupide et seul, en regardant, prostrée sur le lit, l'ombre de cet homme qu'avait été John Watson quand il s'était installé chez eux, à cette époque où Sherlock l'épiait encore à son insu.

Il sentit l'amertume tordre son visage. Il eut envie de dire à John qu'il essaierait d'arranger les choses, qu'il lui apporterait son aide, toujours. Il eut presque envie de lui passer les doigts dans les cheveux, comme si John était un enfant, lui qui haïssait rien que l'idée d'être en contact avec autrui. Il avait amorcé le geste de tendre la main vers la blondeur terne sur l'oreiller quand il se rappela qu'il avait attaqué John, un mois plus tôt. Que John avait pris une balle pour lui éviter d'être blessé. Que le médecin avait rassemblé ses ultimes forces pour lui sauver une deuxième fois la vie dans la même minute en tirant sur leur agresseur armé. Puis que lui, Sherlock, ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie pendant tout son mois d'hospitalisation. Mais se confronter à certaines vérités était trop difficile, comme celle de John blessé au fond d'un lit d'hôpital par sa faute, à cause de sa stupide impulsivité pour tout ce qui concernait le seul être humain qui existait pour lui sur Terre. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir réagi d'une façon excessive : rien n'était excessif, quand c'était la sécurité de sa mère qui était en question. Il regrettait le fait qu'il était incapable de gérer ses sentiments sous la forme d'un loup. Celui qui avait le plus du sang d'Estelle sur lui, quand il était arrivé dans la rue où les deux loups avaient attaqué, c'était John. Il avait attaqué John.

À cette pensée, il contracta sa main à quelques centimètres de la peau de John et retira vivement son bras dans un sursaut désagréable, comme s'il venait toucher une clôture électrifiée.

John n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise qu'il était là pour lui. John n'avait pas besoin de sa main dans ses cheveux. John n'avait pas besoin de lui. Au contraire. Sherlock n'avait rien pu lui apporter de positif jusque-là, en près de huit mois de vie commune. John en était même arrivé à penser qu'il pouvait être dans le camp des loups tueurs. John ne lui avait plus adressé véritablement la parole pendant un mois entier avant son hospitalisation.

Quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serra douloureusement. Ressentir était détestable. Les sentiments humains étaient détestables. Se transformer en loup en atténuerait la force. C'était comme si l'intégralité de ses viscères se tordaient et cherchaient à se faire les plus petits possibles à l'intérieur de son corps pour laisser la place à cette émotion trop forte qui l'envahissait tout entier. Alors il battit en retraite, s'enfuyant de la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la sienne.

* * *

Estelle avait observé son fils. Son visage s'était éclairé quand elle l'avait vu couvrir le médecin de sa couverture. Puis ses traits s'étaient contractés tristement en le voyant suspendre soudainement son geste vis-à-vis de John. Son visage s'était fermé quand Sherlock s'était enfui de la chambre pour se terrer dans leurs parties communes avec un regard fermé. Estelle savait ce que Sherlock ressentait. Elle avait vu grandir son fils si différent des autres. Différent des loups, différent des humains. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, et bien plus encore.

Elle se leva, tira doucement la porte de la chambre du médecin que son fils n'avait pas refermée dans sa hâte de la quitter.

Puis elle saisit ses mots croisés, s'assit sur sa chaise et écrivit tristement des caractères encore moins semblables à des lettres que d'habitude, encore plus en dehors des cases.

* * *

John sortit de l'agence immobilière avec, sous le bras, un dossier... intéressant. Enfin, en terme de rapport qualité/prix. L'adjectif ''intéressant'' était donc tout relatif. Un studio un peu excentré. Pas immense. Mais qui avait besoin d'un palace quand il vivait seul sans aucune activité ni hobby ? Il devait encore visiter l'endroit.

Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé de savoir qu'il allait quitter l'appartement. Il ne supportait plus la tension permanente qui y régnait. Le matériel scientifique de Sherlock avait disparu de la cuisine quand John s'était traîné hors de sa chambre une fois que les somnifères n'avaient globalement plus fait effet, le lendemain de son retour. Et le détective, depuis les deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, était resté autant que possible hors de l'appartement. Il ne croisait pas le regard de John les rares fois où il leur était arrivé d'être dans la même pièce. John était excédé par son attitude. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait... oui. _Blessé._ Ce n'était pas que Sherlock lui doive quoi que ce soit. Le loup s'était finalement montré très clair vis-à-vis de lui dès le départ. Dès leur première rencontre, à vrai dire. C'était la faute de John et de sa capacité à sociabiliser et à voir des relations là où il n'en existait pas, s'il avait fini par croire que Sherlock l'estimait un minimum.

Et Estelle n'était plus que l'ombre de l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle était physiquement guérie, mais ne souriait presque plus. Elle dormait beaucoup, se levait rarement pour faire ses mots croisées, toute courbée en permanence, et ne mangeait presque rien de ce que John se démenait à préparer de sa seule main gauche. Elle était faible, paraissait encore plus vieille qu'avant. Et si la plaie de la morsure ne laissait plus qu'une cicatrice, à présent, elle ne se servait pratiquement plus de son bras. Le petit oiseau perdait ses plumes. Pour finir, les promenades du dimanche étaient devenues inenvisageables. John était triste, mais quelque part soulagé qu'elle ne lui demande même pas de sortir. La voir dans cet état lui serrait le cœur. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il n'avait plus son petit oiseau pépiant pour le faire sourire. A sa place, il n'y avait plus qu'un semblant de vieille dame usée. Et il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir soutenir son regard éteint, de ne pas réussir à lui redonner le moral, choisissant la fuite à la place.

Mais ça ne servait à rien de se complaire dans cette situation, avait-il enfin décidé. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Il tenait un dossier pour un nouvel appartement entre ses doigts, peut-être un nouveau départ. Il avait été obligé de se déplacer jusqu'à une agence immobilière pour ça, son ordinateur portable continuant obstinément à lui afficher un message d'erreur dès qu'il tentait de se connecter à un site internet lié au domaine de l'immobilier, mais au moins la décision était-elle prise, maintenant. Il soupira sans savoir au nom de quel sentiment exactement.

John était sur le point de héler un taxi lorsqu'il les vit. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de sa colonne. Vivre avec Sherlock lui avait permis de développer une capacité aiguë à percevoir cette aura de puissance, presque animale, là où les autres humains ne ressentaient rien de particulier.

Une louve, le nez dans son smartphone, encadrée par deux individus de son espèces, impressionnants dans des costumes de prix et avec les cheveux impeccablement coiffés, qui s'approchaient tranquillement de lui en ancrant leurs yeux dans les siens. Il stoppa net, fit un pas en arrière avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la route pour voir s'il pouvait traverser et fuir par cette voie. Mais une voiture noire s'était silencieusement garée à sa hauteur, lui coupant toute retraite de ce côté-là.

 _Quelle coïncidence_ , songea John avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Son gilet orthopédique maintenait parfaitement immobile son bras droit toujours sensible et courir avec sa canne serait un enfer de douleur en soi, alors devoir bousculer de potentiels agresseurs au passage avec son épaule blessée... Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur que cela lui occasionnerait. Il ne put que regarder l'élégante jeune femme approcher avant qu'elle lui adresse un sourire distant, son regard sautant un instant sur son visage avant de revenir sur son smartphone. Elle fit un geste dans la direction de la voiture pour l'inviter à y monter. John lança un regard aux hommes-loups qui l'accompagnaient. Leur visage donnait l'impression qu'on avait oublié de les équiper à la naissance de ce qui aurait pu leur permettre de paraître sympathiques, même s'ils l'avaient voulu très fort.

La main de John se posa d'elle-même sur le tissu de sa poche dans laquelle son arme formait une bosse.

« Je vous le déconseille fortement, annonça la femme sans lever les yeux de son portable. Je pense même que vous devriez le remettre à mes hommes. Et monter dans la voiture.

John était obligé de lever le menton pour croiser le regard d'un des loups qui tendait la main, l'autre écartant légèrement le pan de sa veste de costume pour dévoiler, de façon à ce que seul John puisse l'apercevoir, un holster attaché à des bretelles. L'humain maudit sa petite taille et sa malchance.

– Il n'est pas nécessaire que les événements tournent mal, Docteur Watson, si vous vous montrez raisonnable.

La voix de l'homme était grave. Vaguement menaçante. Les mots, en tout cas, étaient parfaitement clairs.

Visiblement, ce groupe-là avaient une façon d'opérer drastiquement différente de celle des loups tueurs qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser jusque-là. Pas le même standing. Pas le même objectif ? Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne lui laissait pas le choix.

John bloqua le nouveau frisson qui voulait remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sortit son arme de sa main gauche avec des gestes lents, le tenant délibérément par le canon pour bien montrer qu'il ne comptait pas l'utiliser. La panique commençait à brouiller ses idées et il se sentit totalement nu quand le poids de l'arme s'évanouit du bout de ses doigts et qu'il la vit disparaître dans la veste de l'homme. Il s'incita au calme. Perdre les pédales ne pourrait certainement pas l'aider. Réfléchir.

– Nous avons été avertis que vous pourriez porter un couteau, également.

 _Avertis par qui, exactement ?_

– Je... ne l'ai pas. Plus.

Il ne l'avait pas récupéré après avoir été emmené aux urgences. Son couteau était sans doute resté sur le trottoir après la dernière agression de loups en date.

John sentit le regard foncé de la jeune femme se poser sur la main qu'il avait inconsciemment portée à la fine cicatrice blanche sur son cou, là où Sherlock avait tenu la lame contre sa peau. Le détective l'avait légèrement entaillé quand John l'avait poussé sur le côté pour lui éviter la balle. Et la coupure avait laissé une marque blanche et lisse.

La femme tourna finalement le regard vers la porte de la voiture puis revint John, lui intimant silencieusement de monter. Il soupira. Ne voyant aucune alternative, de la même façon qu'il n'en voyait plus depuis un an en ce qui concernait chaque aspect de sa vie, il ouvrit la portière et se faufila dans la voiture, bataillant avec son gilet et sa canne. Seule la femme monta après lui, et la voiture se mit doucement en mouvement.

Il était en train de se faire enlever. Et personne, absolument personne ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il hésita en voyant que la femme ne le regardait pas, absorbée par son smartphone, puis sortit son propre portable. Pas de réaction du côté de la louve. Il écrivit le plus rapidement possible un SMS contenant sa position actuelle et des informations qu'il jugeait essentielles comme « _Je suis vraisemblablement en train de me faire enlever par des loups, berline noire, aucune idée de la direction ni de l'identité de la louve à côté de moi. »_ Il hésita une bonne dizaine de secondes avant d'envoyer le message à Sherlock.

 _Instant de vérité_ , songea-t-il. C'était finalement un bon moyen de voir à quel point Sherlock Holmes était désintéressé par le court de son existence.

 _Stupide. Même s'il faisait en sorte de me retrouver, ce serait uniquement pour éviter une guerre civile loups/humains, et pas pour moi._

 _._

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Je vous embrasse, lecteurs de mon coeur :)**

Nauss


	13. Chapitre 12

**Hello tous !**

 **Merci** à **Almayen, William, Deuda, mariloo, cousingaelle, isop, Reapersis, Ariane, admamu, Lwyz, Sasa, Mimi, Luckias, Whitewolf, Ysmira  
** et **Adalas** pour vos reviews ! Toujours autant de retard dans les réponses, un jour viendra, comme toujours ;)

Et MERCI à Nalou pour sa bêta !

Bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

.

« Ah, Docteur Watson. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

L'homme qui avait parlé était grand, comptait certainement quelques années de plus que John et se tenait particulièrement droit. Cela accentuait l'aristocratie qui se dégageait de lui, alors que ses deux mains accrochaient le pommeau en bambou d'un parapluie noir – accessoire totalement inutile dans cette pièce et par la belle météo de cette journée, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer John. Une aura de puissance émanait de lui, plus prégnante que celle, naturelle, des loups. Il en était un, à n'en pas douter une seconde, mais son charisme allait au-delà de ça. Cet homme était dangereusement puissant, tout en lui l'indiquait, de son air tranquillement condescendant à son costume parfaitement ajusté et visiblement hors de prix, en passant par l'apparat et la position de son bureau, au cœur d'un bâtiment particulièrement cossu.

John avait dû traverser un portail doré, des portes en bois massif trouées dans des murs recouverts de marbre blanc et de longs couloirs, pour arriver ici, suivant la louve dans un silence surréaliste malgré les quelques personnes qu'ils avaient croisées. Même le bruit de ses pas était inaudible sur l'épaisse moquette rouge qui sertissait le sol. Sa ravisseuse l'avait finalement introduit dans ce bureau, alors inoccupé, et son interlocuteur actuel était arrivé après quelques minutes que John avait occupées en observant la décoration luxueuse de la pièce terriblement spacieuse et lumineuse. Il n'imaginait même pas le prix du loyer – ou du mètre carré – et le dossier de l'agence immobilière qu'il avait pris avec lui lui sembla bien léger, soudain, calé sous son bras gauche.

L'homme, le loup, lui indiqua d'une main impérieuse une chaise recouverte d'un velours vert molletonné à l'aspect soyeux, face à la table de travail massive. John s'abstint cependant de s'asseoir. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de devoir lever plus encore le regard pour soutenir le sien. L'autre ne s'en formalisa pas, affichant seulement un sourire condescendant, franchement irritant.

– Qui êtes-vous ? s'entendit-il demander.

– Ah ! Question pertinente. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

L'homme était resté debout, lui aussi, après avoir contourné son bureau. Il se tenait derrière le meuble face à John, les grandes fenêtres entourées de lourds rideaux de velours bordeaux dans son dos.

– Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit très utile de continuer sur cette voie, grogna John, sa voix sortant de sa bouche avec plus d'aplomb qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment. Vous avez l'air de connaître plus de choses à mon compte que l'inverse. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes, alors que vous connaissez mon nom et que vous avez pu me faire kidnapper en pleine rue en sachant exactement où je me trouvais.

L'homme laissa résonner un bref rire qui frôlait la condescendance, tout en s'appuyant sur son parapluie.

– « Kidnapper. » Je vous en prie, Docteur Watson, vous n'êtes pas un enfant. Et je suis certain que vous avez eu le temps de formuler un certain nombre d'hypothèses, sur le chemin. Vous avez bien une vague idée de la raison pour laquelle nous sommes amenés à nous rencontrer aujourd'hui.

 _Concrètement, un voyage contre mon gré dans une voiture noire, peut-être ?_

– Les loups, répondit-il à la place. Le meurtre de l'un des vôtres que j'ai commis il y a plusieurs mois.

Son interlocuteur leva un sourcil, laissant quelques secondes de silence planer avant de répondre.

– Vous voulez parler du sauvetage d'une fillette qui se faisait attaquer par un homme transformé en bête sauvage, j'imagine.

– Vous... êtes le premier des vôtres à le formuler ainsi, fit remarquer John en plissant les yeux vers lui. C'était une jeune louve de votre clan, j'imagine, en train de se faire trucider par une famille rivale ?

L'homme ne commenta pas la remarque, prenant son temps pour observer John et estimer dans quelle mesure sa question était impertinente. Le médecin sentit son irritation grandir. Celui qui pouvait manier les silences était celui qui menait la conversation. S'il y avait une chose utile qu'il avait apprise lorsqu'il avait pris du galon dans l'armée, c'était bien celle-là. Lui aussi pouvait jouer à cela.

Le loup revint finalement au sujet premier.

– Vous savez donc pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous savez que je suis un loup – et bien que vous pourriez l'avoir facilement déduit, je pense néanmoins que c'est autre chose qu'un recoupement d'informations qui vous l'a indiqué, n'est-ce pas ?

John l'observa vraiment. Une lueur de curiosité dans le regard de l'homme lui signifia que la question n'était pas uniquement rhétorique. Derrière ce déploiement de puissance assumée, l'humain eut l'impression qu'il n'était finalement pas une menace à proprement parler. Dangereux, certainement. Pas pour lui, cependant.

– Je vous... sens, tenta-t-il d'expliquer parce qu'il n'était malgré tout pas de taille à lutter face aux silences de cet homme.

– Ah. C'est donc cela qu'il advient, quand un humain vit un certain temps en compagnie d'un loup. Intéressant.

– Comment vous savez avec qui je vis ? Et, désolé, mais je ne vois pas en quoi savoir que cette rencontre a à voir avec cette première agression m'indique la vraie raison de ma présence ici.

Le loup choisit d'ignorer la première question pour répondre plutôt à la seconde. Il désigna du menton le dossier de l'agence.

– J'ai besoin que vous continuiez à vivre avec Sherlock Holmes.

– Et on pourrait savoir pourquoi ? se hérissa John. En quoi l'identité de mon colocataire ou l'endroit où je décide de vivre vous regarde ?

L'homme arqua un sourcil peu impressionné, son menton levé avec suffisance donnant l'impression qu'il regardait John d'encore plus haut.

– Vous avez vu l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvons, Docteur Watson. Vous ne pouvez que voir l'officialité du lieu. De ma propre activité. Je travaille pour le gouvernement et je n'ai pas à vous expliquer pourquoi il m'a été demandé de vous faire rester auprès de Monsieur Holmes.

– Ouais, gouvernement ou pas, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi on m'imposerait une décision qui a un tel impact sur ma vie, rétorqua John avec mauvaise humeur. De toute façon, j'ai déjà pris la décision de partir, comme vous avez l'air de le savoir. Ça sera la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour tout le monde, Sherlock Holmes compris, et peu importe ce que vous en pensez. Je ne l'intéresse pas, il ne m'intéresse pas, nous sommes parfaitement d'accord l'un et l'autre sur la question.

Un regard calculateur accueillit sa remarque.

– Est-il possible que vous soyez si stupide alors que votre ami Sherlock s'est visiblement entiché de vous ?

John ouvrit la bouche avec étonnement une fraction de seconde avant de parvenir à parler, sous le coup de l'insulte directe que le ton et le sourire condescendants du loup s'étaient contentés de suggérer jusque-là.

– Sherlock ne… Autant qu'on soit clair et qu'on gagne du temps : Sherlock et moi n'entretenons aucune relation d'aucune sorte. Ni amitié, ni entichement, ni quoi que ce soit. Vous faites erreur.

– C'est vous qui vous méprenez, Docteur Watson. Sherlock Holmes vous estime plus que vous n'acceptez de le voir.

– Je pense que vous êtes tout à fait au courant qu'il a essayé de me tuer il y a quelques semaines. Et que c'est plus ou moins grâce à lui que j'ai hérité de ça.

John désigna d'un geste de la main gauche le gilet, très agacé que quelqu'un se permette de lui dire comment se passait – ou ne se passait pas – sa relation avec Sherlock. L'homme laissa échappé un « Mh » froidement amusé qu'aucun sourire ne vint appuyer.

– Et pourtant, je vous l'affirme. Il ne se serait pas contenté d'essayer de vous tuer, si vous n'étiez qu'un autre poisson rouge parmi ceux qui gravitent autour de lui. Il ne vous aurait pas toléré plus de quelques jours dans son appartement après qu'il n'y a plus été obligé si vous ne l'intéressiez pas par ailleurs. Mais vous y êtes depuis le…

Il feuilleta dans un petit carnet qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, puis reprit :

– … Depuis le cinq janvier et il n'a jamais exigé votre départ. Et au passage, l'intérêt est réciproque, Docteur Watson.

– Pardon, mais je ne pense toujours pas que cela vous concerne. Au-delà du fait qu'une fois encore, vous faites erreur, répondit John en tentant de ne pas se demander pour la millième fois qui était ce type et comment il pouvait connaître si bien sa vie.

– Je suis prêt à vous transférer mensuellement une somme significative pour que vous continuiez à vivre avec lui. En échange d'informations sur Sherlock.

John porta sa main gauche à son coude droit, croisant plus ou moins les bras autant que le lui permettait le gilet, ses yeux plissés exprimant toute l'irritation que lui inspirait cet inconnu qui tentait de le soudoyer à grand renfort de suppositions affligeantes. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit son portable vibrer pour lui signaler l'arrivée d'un message. Sherlock qui lui répondait finalement ? Il jugea qu'il ne devait absolument pas plus de respect qu'il n'en témoignait déjà à cet homme insupportable et se permit de lire la réponse du détective.

 _Lestrade prévenu. Blessé ? Arrivé quelque part ? Où ? Avec qui ? - SH_

– Non, s'entendit répondre John à l'homme, avant de détacher les yeux de l'écran. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Un nouveau sourire en coin releva une commissure de l'homme, sans réchauffer le moins du monde son visage.

– Vous n'avez pas la moindre attache vis-à-vis de lui et pourtant vous lui témoignez une loyauté à toute épreuve. Comme c'est touchant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous conseille de lui répondre. Autrement, l'homme qui n'a aucun intérêt envers votre personne mais qui vous demande des nouvelles malgré tout risque de s'inquiéter. Et un Sherlock Holmes inquiet est insupportable. Plus que d'habitude.

Les yeux de John s'étrécirent encore. L'autre n'avait pas pu voir son message.

 _Un type snob et arrogant. Grand bâtiment officiel dans Westminster, silence total. Portail doré, portes en bois. Pas blessé._

John rangea son portable avec une sensation d'irréel.

– Continuerez-vous de vivre avec lui, John Watson ? attaqua de nouveau le type snob et arrogant.

– Vous avez du mal à comprendre que non ! Je ne vois pas en quoi me faire enlever par une voiture noire et m'interroger me ferait changer d'avis.

– Contrarier un loup dans votre situation… Vous êtes réellement stupide, alors.

John haussa les sourcils en même temps qu'il ne put contenir sa levée d'yeux au ciel. Il ne parvint pas plus à mater l'insolence et l'agacement dans sa voix :

– Vous faites partie du gouvernement. Permettez-moi de douter que vous représentiez une menace pour mon intégrité physique. Vous êtes sans aucun doute un de ceux qui ont préconisé aux hommes-loups avides de vengeance de ne pas m'attaquer pour le bien de la paix sociale et nationale suite à l'incident à l'origine de tout ce bordel, quoi que vous ayez ressenti sur le coup. Et visiblement, votre rage instinctive a eu le temps de s'éteindre depuis l'événement. Après avoir difficilement couvert mon attaque il y a un mois et demi pour éviter une révolte des humains contre les loups, je doute que ma disparition soit dans vos prérogatives.

– Soit, admit l'homme dans un sourire pincé. Je vois un peu mieux pourquoi Sherlock Holmes vous tolère.

John en avait assez d'entendre parler de Sherlock, d'entendre cet inconnu lui affirmer que le demi-loup, le type le plus froid du monde avec lui encore plus qu'avec les autres, l'estimait ou même le tolérait.

– Bien, cette conversation inutile est terminée, stipula John en se détournant pour avancer vers la porte.

– Comment va votre jambe, docteur Watson ? Ne vous fait-elle pas souffrir, après tant de temps en position debout ? Ne souhaitez-vous pas vous asseoir ?

– Ma jambe va très bien, grogna John en s'appuyant plus manifestement sur sa canne alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie.

– N'allait-elle pas mieux quand vous aviez toute l'attention de Sherlock Holmes sur vous, avant votre agression ?

John s'arrêta net. Plus d'une fois, il s'était demandé pourquoi son genou l'avait laissé tranquille, quelques mois plus tôt. Pile quand Sherlock était entré dans sa vie, effectivement. Il tourna un regard plissé vers son interlocuteur imposé, lequel s'empressa d'exprimer sa satisfaction à avoir touché suffisamment juste pour le faire réagir :

– Oh, quelle douce ironie que celle-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Psychosomatique, cette blessure ? Mh, émit l'homme avec une moue dubitative. Peut-être. Mais à cause du traumatisme de revenir à une vie moins palpitante qu'au front, plutôt qu'à cause de votre blessure lors de cette manœuvre militaire, alors. Non ?

– Ma vie est pleine de loups qui veulent ma mort et parfaitement palpitante, merci bien.

– Et l'un d'entre eux habite potentiellement avec vous. Dites-moi, John – je puis vous appeler John, n'est-ce pas ? – qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être attiré par l'incertitude de vivre aux côtés d'un ennemi ou d'un ami ? Vous appréciez cela d'une façon toute perverse, non ? Que ce soit parce qu'il est celui qui vous menace ou parce qu'il éveille cette impression d'aventure en vous par ses enquêtes exaltantes, même si vous n'êtes pas toujours invité à y participer, il comble votre besoin d'adrénaline que la guerre ne peut plus satisfaire depuis votre blessure. Et ainsi disparaît votre douleur psychosomatique. Il souffle le froid et le chaud, et vous êtes avide de savoir comment il se comportera avec vous tel jour et tel autre. Avide de sa bonne humeur aux moments les plus indécents, tout autant que de sa hargne lorsque vous auriez besoin de douceur, dans votre stratégie d'auto-flagellation ridicule depuis la mort de ce premier loup. Et vous raffolez de l'idée qu'il puisse peut-être même vous vouloir du mal à cause de ce premier événement, tout autant que vous frétillez dès qu'il exprime l'envie de vous aider. Prêt à tuer pour lui, à être tué pour lui… et pendant ce temps, le loup le plus intransigeant que ce monde ait porté vous autorise à vivre sous le même toit et à respirer le même air que lui. Et il n'aurait aucun intérêt pour vous comme vous n'en auriez aucun pour lui ? Laissez-moi rire, docteur. Vous êtes aussi tordus et peu fréquentables l'un que l'autre. Vous ne supporteriez pas d'aller vivre quelque part où il n'est pas et de reprendre une vie civile normale, ce que vous n'avez plus connu depuis votre adolescence – et quelle vie, à l'époque, si je puis me permettre.

Quand l'homme s'interrompit, l'air particulièrement fier de lui, John ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, alors qu'il venait d'encaisser chaque phrase comme si elles avaient été autant de coups assénés avec une précision mortelle. C'était une colère sans nom qu'il ressentait contre ce type, en cet instant, et il aurait pu le frapper pour ça. Pour toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait certainement pas envie d'entendre et encore moins de reconnaître.

Heureusement pour son futur et celui de l'individu odieux en face de lui, une nouvelle vibration lui fit baisser les yeux sur son portable.

 _Dis-lui qu'il est un sombre crétin et demande-lui s'il n'a rien d'autre à faire que d'enlever des gens au hasard – SH_

– Oui, vraiment, je comprends ce que Sherlock Holmes voit en vous, poursuivait tranquillement le type, ne se rendant apparemment pas compte que John aurait pu le cogner jusqu'au coma sans le moindre scrupule, une seconde plus tôt. Que vous a-t-il répondu ?

– Il vous salue poliment. Il apprécie que l'on se soit rencontrés grâce à ce petit enlèvement, répondit John en tentant de se calmer.

– J'imagine qu'il ne devrait plus tarder, alors, annonça l'homme avec une moue indéchiffrable.

Et en effet, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Sherlock particulièrement remonté. John ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça : cette colère ne ressemblait pas à la rage froide et contenue qu'il arborait parfois. Elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à la transe dans laquelle il semblait être quand il l'avait attaqué. Elle était beaucoup plus explosive… à l'image de celle que John s'exhortait à ne pas exprimer.

– MYCROFT ! De quel droit tu te permets de faire ça ?

L'interpellé lui offrit un visage de marbre.

– J'ai tous les droits, Sherlock. C'est ce que procure le pouvoir. Et il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen d'en avoir sur toi.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi attaquer John Watson pourra te permettre d'avoir le moindre pouvoir sur moi, cracha le détective en croisant les bras.

– Et pourtant te voici, alors que je n'ai pas réussi à te faire venir ici depuis des mois.

Le nouvel arrivant ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme s'il avait besoin de réfléchir à sa réplique suivante. Ce qui était une première, de ce que John avait vu de Sherlock jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas l'air vraiment convaincu quand il expliqua finalement :

– Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire menacer par un loup. Comme tu le sais très bien, la sécurité du pays dépend de sa protection.

– Oui, Sherlock, oui. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai ordonné aux autres loups de ne pas l'attaquer puis qui me suis arrangé pour qu'il échoie à ta garde dans ton propre appartement, en janvier. C'est moi également qui m'échine à l'y faire rester le plus longtemps possible malgré ses quelques tentatives de recherches pour déménager. Tu t'en souviens probablement, c'était dans le but que tu puisses assurer un minimum sa sécurité. Opération dans laquelle tu t'es montré particulièrement habile, notamment lorsque tu l'as envoyé à l'hôpital.

La voix était dure et cassante. Accusatrice.

– Et l'enlever te permettra d'assurer sa protection, peut-être ? Il est toujours blessé, et vu ses messages, tu ne l'as pas averti qu'il n'était pas en danger. Très protecteur de ta part.

– Il fallait lui permettre de se rendre compte qu'il avait tout intérêt à rester avec toi et que malgré ton incapacité à le lui démontrer, tu te souciais de lui, non ?

Ce fut un silence qui accueillit cette question rhétorique.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _rester avec moi ?_

Et répondit cette fois un sourire triomphant et suffisant :

– Ah, oui, bien sûr. Comment aurais-tu pu t'en rendre compte. Ce n'est pas comme si les sentiments humains étaient ton fort... Comment pourrais-tu comprendre qu'à force de te conduire comme un être abject, il finirait pas vouloir partir ?

John fut frappé par le regard brûlant et accusateur que lui adressa soudain Sherlock, après une seconde d'immobilité totale. Ce dernier n'avait pas semblé avoir remarqué sa présence dans la pièce jusque-là, s'adressant uniquement au dénommé Mycroft et parlant de John comme s'il n'avait pas été avec eux. Mais Sherlock était très conscient de son existence, ce que John découvrit, troublé, alors qu'il recevait une nouvelle expression trahie après que le jeune loup avait posé les yeux sur le logo de l'agence immobilière qu'arborait le dossier calé sous son bras. L'esprit de John peinait à suivre la conversation et à en extraire les informations qui le concernaient directement. Pourtant, au milieu du brouillard qui lui paralysait le cerveau, une notion s'imposa peu à peu à lui.

– Vous avez fait en sorte que je vive dans cet appartement ? gronda-t-il. Et c'est vous aussi qui avez modifié la connexion internet de l'hôpital puis de l'appartement pour que je n'accède pas aux sites d'agences, alors ? Et maintenant vous essayez de m'acheter pour que j'espionne Sherlock à votre compte, alors qu'en fait tout ce que vous voulez c'est que je reste docilement sous la surveillance de votre sbire ? Je peux savoir dans combien d'autres aspects de ma vie vous intervenez ? Au delà du fait que vous me faites enlever par une voiture simplement pour l'attirer, lui, jusque dans ce bureau ? Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître à tous les loups de cette planète, je ne suis pas un appât à Sherlock Holmes !

– Et je ne suis absolument pas son sbire, claqua la voix de Sherlock, glaciale. Et toi, Mycroft. Si tu veux de mes nouvelles, adresse-toi directement à moi. Nul besoin d'enlever mon colocataire.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à mes soixante-dix-huit derniers messages, Sherlock. À temps désespérés, mesures désespérées. Tu sauras au moins comment éviter à John de se retrouver ici contre son gré, la prochaine fois.

– Peut-être que tu aurais pu réaliser que je ne souhaite pas avoir de tes nouvelles ni te renseigner sur ma vie. La plupart des gens auraient compris le message après soixante-dix-huit SMS ignorés, alors que ce sont eux que tu qualifies de poissons rouges.

– Je voulais des nouvelles de Maman.

Sherlock accueillit cette indication, prononcée avec une voix plus douce, par un nouveau silence. Puis il répondit sur un ton similaire qui contrasta avec sa colère précédente :

– Elle va bien. Elle se remet doucement.

– Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

– _Maman ?_ La maman de qui, exactement ? intervint John, sidéré.

Il espéra très fort avoir mal compris. Mycroft ne répondit pas, lui adressant un énième regard condescendant. Sherlock consentit à préciser l'évidence :

– Notre mère. C'est mon frère. Mycroft Holmes.

John ferma fort les yeux, s'exhorta au calme, et se surprit à y arriver avec beaucoup de facilité, finalement. Parce que tout lui apparut clairement et qu'il ne trouvait plus matière à s'énerver. Peut-être ressentait-il plutôt de la pitié. Il avait beau être le dindon de cette farce, ce n'était peut-être pas lui le plus triste sire :

– Vous vouliez prendre des nouvelles d'Estelle, Sherlock ne vous en donne pas, alors vous m'avez fait enlever pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait vous répondre à ce propos ? Bordel.

– Manifestement, commenta Mycroft Holmes en regardant les ongles de sa main gauche comme s'il en évaluait la propreté.

– Et vous aviez besoin que je reste dans l'appartement pour avoir ces infos… Mais vous n'avez pas proposé la carotte de l'argent immédiatement, pour m'extorquer des informations. Si la seule menace avait suffit à me faire rester chez Sherlock, comment auriez-vous obtenu ces informations, exactement ?

– Eh bien...

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, interrompant l'aîné des Holmes. John, soudain lasse, se demanda quel allait être le nouveau personnage de ce vaudeville. Il fut à peine surpris de voir entrer Gregory Lestrade. Ce dernier le salua d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un regard plein de reproches, sans doute de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, avant de se diriger vers Mycroft avec un doigt tout aussi accusateur pointé sur sa poitrine.

– Toi _._ Je savais que tu allais t'amuser à ton petit jeu de pouvoir pour avoir les infos que tu voulais, mais je pense que tu y as été un peu fort.

Et, au grand étonnement de Sherlock et John qui en échangèrent même un regard de stupéfaction étrangement complice, Mycroft recula spontanément d'un pas sous le poids de la voix menaçante. Greg reprit avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre.

– Gérer ton frère est « parfois » compliqué, alors essayer de le contenir quand il est paniqué parce que John se fait enlever, merci bien ! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas traumatiser John. Il n'est pas en état de recevoir des menaces à tout bout de champ alors qu'il se fait attaquer dès qu'il se relève de sa blessure précédente !

L'ego de John se sentit profondément insulté de voir le nombre de personnes qui cherchaient à le protéger alors qu'il avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul et qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde traumatisé, merci bien. Mais Greg poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps d'exprimer son irritation.

– Et après, c'est moi qui me fais harceler de messages de Sherlock pour savoir si j'ai de ses nouvelles et pour me dire que les deux... « témoins » enfermés dans tes locaux depuis l'agression de John et Estelle n'ont aucune information intéressante à fournir sur le sujet, « même après interrogatoire minutieux. » Je cite son message.

Mycroft resta une seconde silencieux avant de se tourner vers son frère.

– _Interrogatoire minutieux ?_

Les yeux de Sherlock étaient plissés, effectuant des aller-retours rapides entre son frère et l'inspecteur, et son visage affichait une expression que John avait appris à reconnaître comme une intense réflexion et l'emboîtement d'un tas d'informations en un puzzle idéatoire. Il sembla se rappeler qu'on venait de lui poser une question, s'arracha à sa contemplation méticuleuse et haussa les épaules.

– Il n'a pas fallu les interroger longtemps pour comprendre qu'une berline noire n'était pas tout à fait leur genre, quand leur organisation s'attaque à un humain.

– Une quelconque autre information d'intérêt ? Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à leur extraire grand chose pour l'instant.

– En échange de quoi ?

Mycroft plissa des yeux avec agacement.

– La sûreté nationale n'est pas une motivation suffisante en soi ? demanda-t-il, agacé, et Sherlock ricana. Très bien, cher frère, que désires-tu ?

Le détective énonça rapidement :

– Que tu cesses de mettre ton nez dans mes affaires. Que tu n'enlèves plus John. Que tu nous laisses tranquille.

John tiqua à ce « nous » sorti de nulle part. Sherlock, lui, marquait un instant de réflexion, avant de se tourner vers Greg et d'ajouter :

– Et que Lestrade s'arrange pour me fournir en meurtres suffisamment intéressants sur lesquels enquêter un peu plus souvent.

– Tu veux que je paie les criminels, aussi ? s'exaspéra le policier.

Mycroft considéra quelques instants la proposition.

– Soit. Admettons que je lève quelque peu ma surveillance et n'intervienne que si le besoin s'en fait réellement sentir. Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?

Un sourire aussi radieux que calculateur découvrit les dents de Sherlock, surprenant tout le monde.

– Moriarty.

– … Et qu'est-ce que cela ?

Le sourire s'agrandit :

– Aucune idée. Un nom inconnu. Celui d'un homme. Ou d'une organisation.

– C'est tout ? interrogea Mycroft avec une moue.

– Comme tu l'as dit, c'est plus que ce que tu as pu en tirer jusque-là. Et... ils n'étaient plus en état de m'informer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre, une fois que j'ai eu récupéré ce nom.

– Ah. Dans quel état sont-ils, alors ?

– Ils devraient être remis d'ici quelques mois. Avec les soins nécessaires.

Mycroft soupira.

– Eh bien... J'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à chercher à quoi correspond Moriarty, alors.

– Visiblement. Merci d'énoncer l'évidence. Maintenant, Mycroft, avec tout le respect qu'on ne te doit pas... Viens John. Pas besoin de le saluer, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le médecin vit le détective avancer en trois enjambées sur lui et saisir le dossier qu'il tenait toujours sous son bras pour l'envoyer irrévérencieusement par terre, les feuilles se répandant partout alentour. Puis il le poussa du bout des doigts sur son épaule indemne vers la sortie. John ne prit pas la peine de protester. Il était trop saisi par le changement radical d'attitude de Sherlock envers lui et par les yeux bleus amènes qui avaient fait réagir ses entrailles d'une façon qui fit un peu trop résonner à ses souvenirs l'analyse peu flatteuse proférée par Mycroft Holmes, quelques minutes plus tôt. La voix du loup s'éleva justement de derrière eux, et John sentit Sherlock s'immobiliser en l'entendant.

– Apprends à ne pas te mettre à dos les personnes qui te veulent du bien, Sherlock. Tu as vu les vidéos de surveillance. Tu sais qu'il a sauvé la vie de maman et la tienne. Tâche de lui témoigner un peu de reconnaissance au lieu de l'inciter à chercher un autre appartement, dorénavant. »

Le détective ne répondit pas, se remit en marche, et John l'imita jusqu'à sortir sous le ciel clair. Il ne dit pas un mot, monta dans le taxi que Sherlock sembla appeler à la réalité tangible pour leur seul usage et se laissa porter en silence vers l'appartement. Leur appartement. Quelque part, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Sherlock Holmes et dans son dialogue avec son frère avait convaincu John qu'il n'était peut-être pas un véritable intrus chez eux.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Mycroft passa une main sur son visage, manifestement éreinté.

« Tu l'as mérité, asséna Gregory sans la moindre compassion.

– Vraiment ? Devoir gérer les caprices d'un adulte puérile, c'est mérité ?

– C'est toi qui parles de puérilité...

– J'ai un gouvernement à gérer.

– Et il résout des crimes, avec brio, ce qui ne vous empêche ni l'un ni l'autre d'être parfaitement immatures. Et d'entraîner les autres dans votre relation dysfonctionnelle. John n'a rien demandé à personne.

– C'est lui qui s'est montré absolument insupportable, incapable de faire preuve de gratitude, et qui a mené John a vouloir partir. Je n'ai fait qu'arranger les choses.

– Oui, bien sûr. D'une part, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ce n'est certainement pas tes menaces ni ta proposition qui ont motivé John à rester dans cet appartement. D'autre part, tu l'as remercié d'avoir sauvé ta mère et ton frère, toi, après lui avoir fait croire qu'il se faisait de nouveau attaquer par des loups ?

Mycroft pinça les lèvres avec agacement. Gregory Lestrade le connaissait un peu trop bien. Il finit par sourire, néanmoins.

– Peu importe. John est reparti avec lui, et il ne compte visiblement plus déménager pour l'instant. C'est grâce à mon intervention, d'une façon ou d'une autre, puisqu'il a pénétré ce bureau en étant certain qu'il déménagerait.

Greg soupira avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-blasé.

– Et comme ça, John me parlera de nouveau de Sherlock quand on se verra, et je te transmettrai les nouvelles sur ton frère et ta mère…

– Exactement, acquiesça Mycroft en se penchant sur le policier pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

– Ta journée n'est pas terminée, j'imagine ? grogna Greg.

– En effet.

Le flic soupira, puis s'éloigna ostensiblement de son amant.

– Ça te dérange si je reste ici pendant que tu travailles ? J'ai amené des dossiers…

– Bien sûr que non. Reste. »

Greg sourit, sortit de sa sacoche quelques documents qu'il devait lire et s'installa dans le fauteuil moins formel qu'un coin de la pièce accueillait, à côté d'une table basse sertie d'une lampe Tiffany que le policier trouvait parfaitement kitsch, comme toutes les décorations de ce type, mais qui avait sa place ici. Il aimait profiter de l'ambiance Mycroftienne de la pièce et de la simple présence de son amant, lequel retournait lui aussi à ses propres dossiers.

Ce faux conflit qu'il venait de vivre avec le loup à propos de John, pour lequel son amant n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre, lui rappela qu'ils n'en avaient plus réellement vécu depuis plusieurs mois. Mycroft ne l'avait plus agressé par une de ses remarques signifiant clairement qu'il s'était renseigné de manière intrusive sur son compte. Greg n'était pas certain que ce soit réellement le cas ou simplement son ressenti qui n'était plus le même… Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se sentait plus menacé par la seule existence d'un homme dans sa vie. Ce qui était franchement appréciable.

Il n'avait toujours pas proposé à Mycroft de venir chez lui, cependant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'effleurait ce sujet. Ce qui était pour le mieux, parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à voir Mycroft débarquer dans son appartement. Greg restait trop… fragile pour ça, aussi absurde que ça lui paraisse, parce qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait utilisé ce qualificatif pour lui-même dans aucune autre situation de sa vie.

Ce soir, par exemple, il suivrait Mycroft jusqu'à sa voiture quand le loup aurait terminé de travailler, puis ils iraient tous les deux rue Kensinghton gardens pour y passer la soirée et la nuit. Et ce serait parfait.

.

 _À suivre  
_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

 **Des bises à tous et à la semaine prochaine ;)**

Nauss


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hello !**

J'ai presque envie de vous sortir un magnanime et humble "Je vous ai compris" (oui, je recycle mes propres blagues, mais ça fait longtemps et celle-là je l'aime vraiment bien et puis en plus, c'est écologique). Sauf que ce serait un mensonge puisque tout était déjà écrit avant le début de la publication du premier chapitre. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que j'espère que ce long chapitre vous donnera plus le sourire que les précédents !

 **MERCI** , indéfectiblement, à **Whitewolf, William, Ysmira, mariloo, Ariane, Zo, Lwyz, Cléliax13, Mimi, geliahs** et **admamu** ! J'ai repris la réponse aux reviews hier mais je galèèèèèère. J'arrive, promis !

 **Merci** à Nalou d'amour pour sa bêta. Ce chapitre a comme toujours souffert de changements jusqu'à ma dernière relecture il y a quelques minutes, si des fautes demeurent, c'est moi ki fo tapé.

 **Bonne lecture à toustes !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

.

Le matériel scientifique refit son apparition dans la cuisine dès que John et Sherlock rentrèrent du bureau de Mycroft. Le demi-loup se remit à faire du violon, lui reprochait de respirer trop fort et de gêner sa réflexion, l'accablait de paroles à propos d'enquêtes sur lesquelles Lestrade l'autorisait à travailler – et pour le plus grand étonnement de John, sur lesquelles lui-même se mit à être invité – de même qu'il restait étendu de longues heures sur le canapé, occupant les coussins de tous ses membres interminables dans le silence et l'immobilité les plus totaux. John aurait alors pu se mettre à danser la java à côté de lui que le loup n'aurait pas réagi. Comme avant, à cette époque qui avait suivi leur timide apprivoisement mutuel après leur rencontre explosive et glaciale.

Mh… Dire que tout se passait comme avant n'était pas tout à fait honnête, en vérité. Sherlock avait adressé la parole plus souvent à John depuis l'enlèvement par Mycroft qu'il ne l'avait fait en neuf mois de vie commune auparavant. D'abord avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un air contrit, sans doute parce que John avait continué de lui manifester un peu de froideur le temps d'avoir la certitude que tout allait bien ; de toute son énergie et son impertinence habituelles ensuite, ce qui n'aurait pas dû faire sourire le médecin. Vraiment, Sherlock déblatérait sans cesse, parfois pendant des heures, et John s'était même demandé comment le faire taire à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait jamais essayé de lui demander le silence, cependant, parce que le grondement de cette voix sombre et profonde avait un côté tantôt apaisant, tantôt enivrant, quand elle s'adressait à lui pour lui démontrer quelque chose qui n'intéressait personne d'autre que le demi-loup, ou quand elle exprimait toute la joie indécente du détective face à une nouvelle enquête pour homicides en série. Non, définitivement, John n'aurait pas dû en sourire comme ça.

Deux semaines après que leur cohabitation était passée de tendue à conviviale, Sherlock passa plusieurs heures enfermé dans sa tête, vraisemblablement, étalé de tout son long sur le canapé. John s'ennuyait ferme, depuis son fauteuil où il venait de terminer la lecture du journal. Il venait d'y lire un article qui relatait les conclusions de Sherlock sur une enquête qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait progresser. Et honnêtement, les informations relayées dans le papier étaient à la limite du faux, vaguement sensationnelles pour accrocher le chaland, donc mal romancées, sans pour autant rendre l'énergie réelle que cette investigation leur avait fait déployer. Il rumina à ce propos – et à cause du silence prolongé et frustrant de Sherlock – pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'allumer son ordinateur et de se connecter à la page de son blog.

Ce blog, c'était la psy qu'on lui avait conseillé de voir à son retour sur Londres qui lui avait dit de le créer. John avait eu le temps de la consulter une fois, tout début janvier. C'était de son cabinet qu'il sortait quand il avait tué l'homme-loup dans la rue, s'aperçut-il soudain avec une sensation de vertige. Le souvenir flou d'une Emma Thompson affirmant qu'écrire un blog l'aiderait à survivre à l'inintérêt du quotidien fuita de l'antichambre minutieusement blindée de son inconscient. Elle ne l'avait pas dit dans ces termes, plutôt un charabia de psy du genre « réapprivoiser la douceur et le calme bienfaisants de la vie civile » et autres insanités. John et elle avaient même utilisé son ordinateur pour créer son compte sur une plateforme internet quelconque au cours de cette seule et unique séance. John avait dûment noté identifiant et mot de passe dans son agenda en se sentant singulièrement infantilisé par le processus. Surtout, il avait été pris dans quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la douceur et le calme bienfaisant dès sa sortie du cabinet. Il n'avait donc plus pensé une seule fois à son blog ni à Emma Thompson. Un spectre de culpabilité mâtiné de conventions sociales s'agita vaguement quelque part en lui avant de bien vite disparaître, lorsqu'il réalisa neuf mois plus tard qu'il lui avait posé un magistral lapin et l'avait presque entièrement effacée de sa mémoire.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, des choses dans sa vie méritaient d'être partagées. La-douceur-et-le-calme-blablabla n'avaient certainement rien à voir avec ça, mais… le calme actuel d'un Sherlock qui oubliait sa fonction de moulin à parole l'inspira à corriger le stupide article qu'un journal avait été assez intellectuellement paresseux pour admettre dans ses pages.

« Tu as oublié de parler de mon palais mental. Et du fait que je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau.

John sursauta de dix bons centimètres de haut, à la louche. La voix de Sherlock avait résonné à son oreille. Le détective était penché par-dessus son épaule et le cerveau de John n'avait pas la moindre idée du moment où le demi-loup s'était levé puis rapproché, tant il avait été pris par son article.

Surtout, il sentit avec une sorte d'horreur lointaine son cœur accélérer sensiblement, sa respiration se couper d'une façon infime qu'il sentit malgré tout, et une sensation absolument malvenue dans son ventre. Il se força à déglutir — tout ça était aussi inopportun que grotesque, il n'était rien d'autre que surpris. Puis il parvint à former des mots :

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu es très satisfait de ton auto-diagnostic que je compte répandre aux yeux du monde un fait que je considère comme absolument faux.

Parce que, sérieusement, Sherlock était certes le roi des attitudes inappropriées — comme celle de parler au creux de son oreille, à quelques centimètres de sa peau comme il l'était toujours, pour commencer. Ils avaient eu des fous rires insensés sur des scènes de crimes, il répondait de façon inadaptée aux sentiments humains — et encore, était-ce réellement le cas ? Il y avait bien une réponse à chaque fois. Pas celle que le reste des individus attendait, mais une réponse qui avait sa propre logique malgré tout, John pouvait le voir. Surtout, John voyait les regards inquiets que Sherlock coulait régulièrement vers sa mère. Le détective faisait preuve d'humanité et de compassion pour elle. D'inquiétude. Et il avait failli le déchiqueter, bon sang. D'une façon tout à fait irrationnelle et stupide, mais tout de même — comme un enfant terrifié aurait attaqué la seule personne de confiance en sa présence, croyant aveuglément que l'adulte en question ne le rejetterait jamais malgré ça. C'était bien la preuve que son intellect de génie n'était pas sourd et froid aux émotions et que celles-ci prenaient parfois le dessus — souvent, même, s'il en jugeait par toutes les interactions qu'ils avaient eues, de ses attaques vers John à son exultation enfantine face à un nouveau jeu- une nouvelle enquête.

– Et tu ne m'as jamais expliqué ce tu appelles ton palais mental, ajouta John après quelques secondes de réflexion.

– C'est l'endroit où je range toutes les informations que j'engramme sur le monde, répondit Sherlock comme s'il était particulièrement stupide — et sans s'éloigner d'un pouce, ce qui indisposa un peu plus le médecin.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil réflexe aux alentours, comme s'il espérait voir un coffre ou une pièce qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué jusque-là et où Sherlock aurait pu garder les données de son immense cerveau. En même temps, il repoussa doucement du coude le visage du détective pour lui signifier qu'il était nettement dans son espace vital. Le loup ne broncha pas — ce n'était pas la première fois que John lui disait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus de distance même si c'était simplement le malaise d'avoir un être humain non intime trop proche de lui qui l'avait motivé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sherlock le tança seulement avec un rien de mépris tout à fait sherlockien :

– Je ne te parle pas d'un lieu physique. Dans « palais mental », il y a « mental », ce n'est pas pour rien. J'y étais il y a quelques minutes. Il fallait que j'agence de nouvelles données. Tout y est un peu bousculé, depuis quelques semaines, j'avais besoin de le ranger.

– C'est parce que tu ranges ton palais mental que tu te sens le droit de ne jamais ranger l'appartement ?

Sherlock l'ignora avec une superbe toute féline. À la place, il alla bouder dans son propre fauteuil. Puis il céda à son envie de ronchonner et exposa à John les faiblesses de l'article de blog qu'il avait lu par-dessus son épaule. John ne broncha pas, et se contenta de sourire en continuant de taper, écoutant le ronronnement de la voix en oubliant de se concentrer sur les mots qu'elle prononçait, parce qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas d'importance.

En réfléchissant pour son article, l'humain évoqua à nouveau les souvenirs de la toute première enquête que Sherlock lui avait gratuitement proposée, le lendemain du passage dans le bureau de Mycroft.

À vrai dire, il était toujours surpris que Sherlock lui ait spontanément proposé de l'accompagner. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec John, rien à voir avec les loups qui le persécutaient, et pourtant le détective lui avait spontanément envoyé sa veste — c'était un jour de septembre londonien typique, autrement dit pluvieux — en le prévenant qu'il venait de recevoir un SMS de Greg avec l'adresse à laquelle se rendre. Le médecin l'avait suivi sans demander son reste et il avait été tout aussi surpris que Greg ne proteste pas à sa présence. Il avait même apporté son avis quand Sherlock le lui avait demandé. C'était là qu'il avait réellement compris ce qu'il n'avait déjà pu qu'entrevoir plus tôt à plusieurs reprises : le loup était brillant et apte à voir des faits invisibles à tout autre que lui. Il le faisait en prenant tout le monde de haut dans le processus, surtout Donovan et Anderson.

Cela avait permis à John de revoir Molly Hooper également. La jeune femme lui avait envoyé un sourire franc dans sa timidité, apparemment elle aussi contente de le retrouver, même s'ils étaient de part et d'autre d'un cadavre et que Sherlock les avait sèchement rabroués quand ils avaient commencé à échanger des nouvelles brèves et impersonnelles, mais bienveillantes. Molly les avait rapidement laissés. Elle avait un rendez-vous, avait-elle confié à John dans un clin d'œil, et ce dernier put comprendre le « romantique » qu'elle n'avait pas dit à voix haute. Il avait souri de songer que la jeune femme oubliait apparemment Sherlock. C'était une fort sage décision de sa part, en toute objectivité.

John avait passé le test de cette première enquête, si c'en était un, puisque Sherlock s'était mis à lui proposer automatiquement de l'accompagner sur chacune de ses affaires avec le Yard – quatre en tout, dont une était toujours en cours. Il s'en sentait… heureux. Vraiment. Épanoui, même. C'était comme renouer avec une vie sociale, même à minima, même pour quelque chose d'aussi inhabituel que l'investigation de meurtres. C'était avoir quelqu'un dans son entourage qui l'appréciait ou du moins l'estimait suffisamment pour lui faire confiance et lui demander de l'accompagner régulièrement — peut-être que les appréciations émerveillées de John face au talent de Sherlock n'y étaient pas pour rien, même si elles agaçaient prodigieusement Greg.

John relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Ce n'était pas mauvais, s'aperçut-il. Il essaya d'imaginer un œil extérieur qui parcourrait l'article. Non pas qu'il espérait être lu — par qui et surtout, pourquoi quelqu'un s'y intéresserait, sérieusement — mais plutôt parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'irréel à travailler avec Sherlock de cette façon. Le voir écrit… Savoir qu'il n'avait tapé à propos que d'une enquête sur les quatre qu'il avait vécues en deux semaines confirma l'impression d'étrangeté et d'extraordinaire qui le poursuivait.

Il hésita longuement avant de cliquer pour publier son écrit aux yeux du monde. Et quand il le fit, il eut l'impression d'annoncer à qui voudrait bien l'entendre : « Oui, ma situation est désespérée sur de nombreux aspects mais il y a ça, cet îlot de lumière au milieu, et ça irradie sur tout le reste. »

Sherlock continuait de déblatérer sur leur enquête en cours – un adolescent retrouvé mort dans la voiture brûlée de ses parents alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver à l'autre bout du monde. John relisait son article une nouvelle fois et appréciait la mise en page du blog, souriant en avisant son titre qui étalait en un vaste _Times New Roman_ : « Naissance d'un partenariat. »

* * *

Trois jours passèrent avant qu'il s'attelle à écrire le seconde article. C'était un moment de vide sur le plan de l'action. Sherlock avait résolu leur enquête en cours et investissait des expériences nauséabondes impliquant manifestement des composés chimiques dont le mélange dégageait une étouffante odeur d'œuf pourri. Les fioles et autres béchers tintaient joyeusement dans son dos, pour le plus grand bonheur de John qui n'avait pas à gérer un Sherlock en crise d'ennui.

« C'était quoi, déjà, le truc de l'essence ? demanda le médecin parce qu'il s'apercevait que quelques données lui manquaient.

L'affaire était terminée depuis plus d'une semaine et John n'avait pas pris la peine de replacer la question dans un contexte, mais il savait que le cerveau de Sherlock s'enclencherait automatiquement sur la bonne réponse.

– L'ami de la victime avait affirmé qu'ils avaient fait le plein pour que les parents ne voient pas que la voiture avait été empruntée et qu'il avait quitté la victime vers treize heure dix, à la station service qui est beaucoup plus proche de chez lui que la résidence des parents. Les parents ont confirmé que la voiture était bien devant chez eux quand ils sont rentrés de leur matinée de travail, bien qu'ils n'aient pas regardé minutieusement à l'intérieur si leur fils y était, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de raison de le faire. Il était alors treize heures vingt-cinq. En moins de quinze minutes de route, le réservoir n'était pas suffisamment vide pour que la voiture explose sans avoir bougé de devant chez eux à treize heures trente-cinq.

– Redis-moi pourquoi ?

– Tu pourrais retenir, non ? Ce sont les vapeurs d'essence qui sont inflammables, pas l'essence sous forme liquide. Plus le réservoir est vide d'essence, plus il est paradoxalement empli de vapeurs. Les adolescents ne sont pas passés par la station service à treize heures dix. Même si le mensonge était facile à éventer autrement (les stations service ont des caméras de surveillance), il était plus rapide de le contredire dès qu'il a eu l'amabilité de nous le dire. Ça aurait même accéléré les choses s'il l'avait dit plus tôt.

– Et au final, il voulait son silence sur quoi ? s'enquit John, parce qu'il avait dû répondre à un coup de fil quand le gamin était finalement passé aux aveux et qu'il n'avait pas pensé à demander ce qui pouvait bien justifier un tel acte entre deux garçons de dix-sept ans.

– Viols aggravés. Il avait fait l'erreur de montrer à son ami – celui qu'il a brûlé ensuite – une vidéo qu'il a prise de ses… performances en pensant que ça l'amuserait. Il s'est assuré qu'il n'en parlerait à personne ensuite, quand il a compris que l'autre avait un sens moral légèrement différent du sien. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour allumer le feu – il était pressé, il avait assommé l'autre garçon pour être sûr qu'il ne lui poserait pas problème et il savait que la voiture devait absolument être devant la maison avant treize heures trente. Il a cherché de quoi allumer le feu chez les parents de la victime juste quand ils rentraient, puis a fait exploser la voiture. Le problème du silence était réglé. »

John tourna la tête pour jeter un regard effaré à Sherlock qui ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son matériel. Il ne commenta pas et se demanda s'il avait vraiment envie de raconter une histoire qui mettait la lumière sur un adolescent sociopathe au dernier degré, finalement, avec assez de sang froid pour fomenter ce plan cruel en quelques minutes à peine et l'appliquer sans d'autres erreurs que de n'avoir pas pensé qu'un être comme Sherlock existait. Au moins était-il derrière les barreaux à cette heure-ci…

Il secoua la tête, puis se connecta sur son blog — c'était tellement étrange de se dire ça, « Mon blog ». Il se donnait l'impression d'être jeune et vieux à la fois : il prenait une attitude d'adolescent en tenant un type de média qui n'existait définitivement pas même lorsqu'il était jeune adulte et s'il avait bien compris, les blogs n'existaient à peu près plus non plus à l'heure actuelle, déjà remplacés par des plateformes dont il ne comprenait ni le nom aux trop nombreuses consonnes, ni le fonctionnement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil automatique aux statistiques de sa page, puis y revint plus attentivement. Et déduisit que le compteur de vues pour son seul premier article avait forcément buggé. En trois jours, plus de cent personnes étaient apparemment passées par là. Mais comme pour l'empêcher de se dire que le site avait multiplié par cent les deux pauvres péquenots qui s'étaient sans doute égarés sur sa page par erreur, il trouva une dizaine de commentaires sous l'article. Des mots de soutien par rapport à la base de son problème, le sauvetage de la petite fille, d'autres pour le remercier de cet article et qui lui en demandaient de nouveaux.

Un peu étourdi, il répondit à chacun des lecteurs qui avait laissé une trace de son passage, par des messages les plus neutres possible. Tous les commentaires étaient positifs et encourageants ! C'était... Mon dieu, c'était si agréable de se sentir soutenu. Satisfait, il se mit à rédiger son second article avec enthousiasme. Après tout, sa vie s'était réduite aux enquêtes avec Sherlock. Si les raconter pouvait faire plaisir à quelques personnes et lui permettre d'avoir l'impression de garder une ouverture sur le monde extérieur, autant en profiter.

Il n'évoqua pas tout, cependant, peu adepte de révéler toute sa vie à de purs inconnus, même si le spectre des commentaires pouvaient donner l'illusion immédiate et trompeuse qu'il connaissait un peu leurs auteurs, puisqu'il avait lu leurs retours positifs. Il n'indiqua par exemple pas le fait qu'il ne sortait plus vraiment de l'appartement en dehors des enquêtes avec Sherlock. Il restait malgré tout un homme traqué par beaucoup de loups. Il ne parlait pas non plus de cette impression étrange qu'il était en sécurité totale lorsqu'il marchait aux côtés du détective, même lorsqu'un suspect récalcitrant les avait menacé du bout de son revolver.

Il posta son nouvel article et s'en sentit relativement fébrile.

* * *

Le nombre de vues grimpa encore, après la deuxième affaire ainsi relayée. Après la troisième, John put établir que des lecteurs partageaient l'url de son blog sur des réseaux sociaux, ce qui attirait un nombre massif de nouveaux intéressés. C'était… incompréhensible, quelque part. John publiait une à deux fois par semaine, en moyenne, trois fois lors de jours fastes en criminels. Il relatait les enquêtes, évoquant les tenants et les aboutissants, parlant des intervenant (Greg, Sherlock, lui-même, Mycroft aussi, une ou deux fois, tout en restant aussi taiseux que le dignitaire sur son rôle) et les lecteurs en semblaient ravis. Au bout d'un mois d'activité sur son blog, il recevait une quarantaine de commentaires à chaque nouvelle publication. Beaucoup pour apprécier l'histoire racontée, d'autres pour soutenir l'amitié et la coopération d'un loup et d'un humain. Quelques uns, glissés parmi les autres et quantité négligeable, étaient incendiaires. Du pur racisme anti-humain. Ou anti-loup, selon l'appartenance de l'abruti qui pensait que son avis était le bienvenu. C'était nouveau, mais pour avoir eu le temps de traîner sur les tréfonds des forums dans le seul but de faire passer le temps, quelques semaines plus tôt, il savait que c'était inévitable. Jeter des milliers de bouteille à la mer impliquait que certaines d'entre elles soient attrapées par de tristes individus, la magie d'internet étant que les concernés avaient maintenant la possibilité de les renvoyer brutalement à la figure de celui qui les avait lâchées sans se demander qui ils pouvaient blesser dans le processus.

Dans quelques uns des messages qui s'ajoutaient inlassablement au bas de ses articles, John reconnaissait la patte ou le nom de personnes que Sherlock et lui connaissaient dans la vie réelle : Donovan qui faisait des commentaires acides sur certains faits concernant Sherlock que John avait indiqués sans réfléchir ni penser qu'on pourrait les utiliser pour se moquer de lui — mais le loup ignorait que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil, John avait été obligé d'en parler pour dresser un tableau complet du personnage, incroyable savant et ignorant tout à la fois. D'autres messages provenaient de Greg qui leur laissait parfois un merci plus ou moins amer, selon le degré de prétention dont Sherlock avait atteint cette fois-là. Molly Hooper était aussi de ceux-là, répétant combien elle aimait son blog d'une façon adorable, de même que son petit-ami, Ian. Elle insistait beaucoup trop sur l'existence de ce dernier pour que John continue de penser qu'elle était passée à autre chose et pas plutôt en train de chercher à rendre Sherlock jaloux. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait à ce propos. Parce qu'elle courait à la déception, si elle s'accrochait réellement au demi-loup, évidemment. Il n'était pas du tout ambivalent envers cette infatuation à cause de toutes ces fois où il avait dû s'écarter de Sherlock parce que le souffle du loup ou une main posée sur la peau de son poignet sans que le médecin ne la voie venir avaient éveillé en lui un ressenti qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais ressentir.

Sherlock n'avait pas émis de commentaire quand John lui avait parlé de la fréquentation du blog. Il n'avait laissé paraître qu'un froncement de sourcils en parcourant les articles puis les messages laissés par les lecteurs. Les seuls mots qu'il prononça se chargèrent de critiquer le titre des articles de John et la façon dont ce dernier avait romancé les affaires.

« Il faut que ce soit lisible, Sherlock.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

– Pour que les lecteurs aient envie de finir et de commenter l'article !

– Parce que c'est pour ça que tu as écrit ton premier article, à la base ? »

Non, s'était dit John en fronçant les sourcils. Non, il n'avait jamais pensé aux lecteurs potentiels en écrivant le premier article. Il l'avait fait pour lui. Quatre semaines plus tard, il s'apercevait que sa principale motivation à écrire frénétiquement l'enquête des trois jours passés se trouvait dans l'anticipation des retours qu'il en aurait. C'était un changement… perturbant. Sur lequel il s'appliqua à tartiner tout son déni.

Quand John observait son quotidien, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que ce dernier mois. Il n'avait pas totalement oublié ce que Mycroft lui avait sournoisement dit — comment le pourrait-il alors que l'homme avait utilisé les termes « Souffler le chaud et le froid » et que l'expression était devenue littérale, depuis ? Il admettait que suivre dans le sillage de Sherlock amenait une sensation extraordinaire, sans compter qu'il avait de nouveau appris à se passer de sa canne à partir du moment où il avait crapahuté sur des scènes de crime. C'était extraordinaire pour lui, en tout cas, alors que les rares sourires du demi-loup lui étaient réservés. Sherlock pouvait être insupportable et il était définitivement intransigeant à propos de tout et de rien, mais il était solaire et John avait l'impression de se nourrir à son insatiable et inépuisable élan de vie. C'était la première fois depuis des années que le médecin avait l'impression d'avoir envie de vivre pour la raison évidente, soudain, que son existence lui plaisait.

* * *

De manière générale, Greg n'aimait pas vraiment le mois d'octobre. Quand il l'avait révélé à Mycroft vers la fin de septembre — quelques semaines plus tôt, donc — ce dernier avait hoché la tête en lui affirmant qu'il comprenait, de la commisération dans le regard et de la douceur dans ses bras qui avaient entouré son amant. Alors Greg avait levé les yeux au ciel, s'était écarté et avait précisé que, non, ce n'était pas parce que sa mère était morte un douze octobre qu'il n'aimait pas ce mois. Ça datait d'avant cet événement qui, certes, n'avait pas amélioré son rapport au dixième mois de l'année, mais ça n'en était pas la cause.

Non, c'était le temps qui lui posait problème. Météorologique, déjà, alors que les bourrasques annonçant l'hiver se faisaient plus nettes, et il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant que des vents forts et impétueux qui remontaient les longues lignes droites des artères principales de la capitale, quand on y était plus souvent piéton que conducteur — ce que Gregory était indéniablement quand il n'était pas en fonction. Et puis il y avait la notion temporelle. Il lui semblait que les minutes n'avaient de cesse de filer inexorablement vers le froid et la nuit, ne lui laissant jamais voir la lumière du jour sur ses moments de loisir, tout en choisissant d'arrêter leur course en milieu de journée alors quand il aurait voulu que l'heure de la fin du travail arrive enfin. C'était la transition vers le temps triste et frais d'un hiver londonien, avant le mois de novembre qui assurait avec aplomb que la météo n'était pas là pour arranger les êtres humains vivant sous leurs latitudes, et décembre qui se laissait parfois aller à la poésie d'une chute de neige pendant quelques heures, créant des embouteillages monstres en forme de tempête dans un verre d'eau.

Greg détestait le mois d'octobre et il lui arrivait parfois de détester plus encore Sherlock Holmes, même quand un John Watson magiquement revigoré lui courait après et faisait de l'arrondissage d'angles sa mission personnelle.

Les deux colocataires venaient de s'éclipser de la morgue où ils avaient laissé l'inspecteur sur place en compagnie de Molly et de Sally. Cette dernière s'offusquait à propos de quelque chose — son supérieur ignorait quoi, parce qu'il y avait des chance que ce soit Sherlock et qu'il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec sa propre exaspération pour ne pas s'accaparer en plus les remontrances de sa collègue.

« Non, vraiment, vous ne devriez pas vous énerver comme ça, sonna la voix de Molly.

Cela attira l'attention du flic malgré lui, parce qu'il lui semblait que la jeune femme se lançait rarement dans une conversation qui pouvait tourner au pugilat — et Sally qui s'attaquait à l'absence de respect de Sherlock était la définition même d'une conversation qui avait toutes les chances de tourner au pugilat.

– Je m'énerve si je veux ! répondit effectivement son agente, avant de s'adoucir. Il est odieux avec vous, Molly. Quand est-ce que vous vous en rendrez compte ?

– Il n'est pas odieux. Pas vraiment…

– Oh, c'est pas vrai, ne vous mettez pas à prendre sa défense ! s'exclama la femme brune.

Greg observait le malheureux cadavre entre elles deux. Il se demanda bêtement si une part de ces pauvres types qui finissaient sur cette table restait consciente quelque part. Si c'était le cas, est-ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre les déductions froides de Sherlock alors que ce dernier venait de les décortiquer sans le moindre scrupule, comme le faisait Molly Hooper seule sur les affaires où le détective consultant n'était pas nécessaire ? Est-ce que celui-ci assistait à l'échange de ces deux femmes qui discutaient avec passion ? Se demandait-il lui aussi comment Sherlock se débrouillait pour être au centre de tout, même quand il n'était plus dans la pièce, Tartuffe dont tout le monde parlait avec emphase même quand ses détracteurs auraient eu mieux fait de passer à autre chose plutôt que de s'abîmer dans une indignation qui n'était néfaste pour personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes ?

Greg était fatigué et frustré et ses pensées l'agaçaient.

– Vous êtes efficace, Molly. Vous excellez dans votre travail. Je trouve tout simplement inadmissible que Sherlock Holmes ait le droit de fourrer son nez dans des corps juste parce que Monsieur n'a pas envie de lire un rapport d'autopsie qui est déjà complet.

– Vous exagérez, Sally, dit doucement Molly sans pouvoir contenir un sourire flatté, malgré tout.

– Je n'exagère pas du tout et vous le savez très bien.

– C'est juste un autre point sur lequel vous pouvez critiquer l'intervention de Sherlock, lui répondit la légiste avec une expression narquoise. Si vous étiez satisfaite de lui, ça ne vous poserait pas de problème qu'il s'accapare aussi ce travail.

Greg sourit intérieurement de la perspicacité de la jeune femme. Sally afficha une moue pincée.

– Oui, eh bien, je ne suis pas satisfaite de lui. Et… Enfin, je pense que c'est une très bonne chose que vous vous soyez trouvé quelqu'un. Vous êtes beaucoup plus intéressante quand vous parlez d'autre chose que de ce type. Racontez-moi cette histoire de poison indétectable, là, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est, l'explication de cette mort.

Molly Hooper et Sally Donovan n'étaient pas à proprement parler ce que Gregory aurait appelé des amies. Il ne pensait pas qu'elles se voyaient en dehors des jours où une enquête leur donnait l'occasion de se croiser. Cependant, il était fasciné par leur capacité à être en désaccord permanent tout en se manifestant une affection chaleureuse et indéfectible, lorsqu'elles se croisaient.

Elles décidaient tout juste de parler cadavre et venin autour d'un repas chaud à la cafétéria quand le portable de Greg sonna dans l'écho silencieux de la morgue. Il se dépêcha de quitter l'endroit pour s'assurer d'avoir du réseau et prit l'appel.

Mycroft, indiquait son écran de portable, et Greg leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue indulgente.

« Ils vont bien et sont amoureux comme au premier jour, annonça-t-il quand il eut décroché, la voix légèrement agacée parce que sa mémoire à moyen terme lui rappelait l'existence de Sherlock Holmes et sa récente performance d'irrespect total envers l'ensemble de l'humanité en général et de ses agents en particulier.

– … Bonjour à toi aussi, Gregory, lui répondit Mycroft d'une voix enjouée.

– Ils doivent aller sur les lieux de la mort, là, sauf si Sherlock s'est rendu compte de la taille des cernes de John et qu'il consent à le laisser dormir au cours de l'enquête.

– Ça va fort bien, et toi ? continua son amant sur le même ton.

Greg fronça les sourcils. Un soleil pâle flottait sur le parking qu'il venait de rejoindre en s'extrayant de l'hôpital et il avisa un banc vers lequel se poser.

– Tu ne voulais pas avoir des nouvelles de Sherlock ? Ils viennent de quitter la morgue, j'ai pensé que tu…

– J'appelle pour avoir de tes nouvelles à toi, le coupa Mycroft. Ça fait presque deux semaines qu'on n'a pas réussi à se voir.

C'était vrai. Les criminels sortaient de leur trou en masse, Sherlock vampirisait tout son temps — parce que même lorsque le détective enquêtait seul, il pouvait passer à l'improviste par son bureau, ou tout endroit où Greg se trouvait à ce moment-là, d'ailleurs — pour exiger une information. Quand ce n'était pas le flic qui était censé la lui fournir par message séance tenante parce que Sherlock était trop occupé/fainéant pour se déplacer jusqu'à New Scotland Yard. Et Mycroft était tout aussi occupé par sa fonction — quelque chose qui concernait une des deux Corée, apparemment, et qui nécessitait qu'il vive sur leur fuseau horaire depuis Londres. Autant dire que l'emploi du temps du stratège d'État et de l'inspecteur de police ne pouvait pas concorder.

– Excuse-moi, souffla le flic.

– Mon frère a encore été un ange de douceur et de patience?

– Il a plus ou moins insulté la légiste de St Barth, ma collègue et moi avec un panache affligeant. John s'est excusé pour lui, mais bon…

– « Amoureux comme au premier jour » ?

Greg ricana.

– Ils sont… épuisants. Ils se comprennent à demi-mots, Sherlock accepte de s'expliquer sur ses déductions quand John le lui demande, et John ne peut pas s'empêcher de le complimenter sans même avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte. On m'aurait dit ça il y a deux mois, j'aurais dit que c'était inimaginable, et il a suffi que tu « invites » John dans ton bureau pour que tout s'arrange.

– Je leur ai fourni un ennemi commun, commenta Mycroft. Manœuvre de base pour inviter deux partis à s'allier, même s'ils semblent à des lieux de la coopération avant ça.

– Bien joué, commenta Greg dans un bâillement, avant d'ajouter : Tu me manques.

– Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour que tu décides de vivre avec neuf heures de décalage par rapport au reste du Royaume-Uni ?

– Non, malheureusement. Il faudrait que je prenne des congés pour ça.

– Je peux arranger ce problème.

– Ben tiens. Et qui c'est qui s'assurera que ton frère ne se fait pas trucider par un de mes agents, si je ne suis pas là ?

– Je peux m'arranger pour qu'une enquête émerge en dehors de Londres et qu'il ne relève pas de ton secteur, plaisanta Mycroft.

Greg ne parvint à estimer la mesure de sérieux que le loup injectait dans sa proposition — ni à quel poin lui-même avait envie de répondre « oui, fais ça, s'il te plaît. »

– La dernière fois qu'il est sorti de Londres sur les traces d'un tueur, j'ai reçu l'ordre de le rejoindre de la part d'une entité alors inconnue mais manifestement gouvernementale, au bout d'à peine deux jours qu'il y était. C'était il y a trois ans, lui rappela plutôt Greg en ricanant.

Il s'étira sur le banc et laissa le soleil d'un octobre qui se décidait à être clément baigner son visage, pendant que la voix du loup berçait son oreille. Il aimait bien se souvenir que, s'il n'avait fait la rencontre physique de Mycroft que lorsque l'affaire de John et des loups avait commencé, leurs premières interactions remontaient à quelques années, déjà.

– Certes. Il n'avait pas totalement abandonné son attirance pour les substances fortement addictives, à cette époque.

– Il n'avait pas John, traduisit Greg.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Sherlock était clean quand John s'était installé chez eux. Il ne l'avait donc pas réellement attendu pour ce sevrage. Ça n'en restait pas moins la plus longue période d'abstinence que Greg lui ait connue, depuis qu'il avait rencontré à ce qui ressemblait encore à un adolescent dégingandé, huit ans plus tôt. Sherlock avait bien sûr eu d'autres passades où il s'efforçait à la sobriété, mais c'étaient les exceptions plutôt que la règle. Gregory avait toujours été fasciné par le fil de rasoir sur lequel il n'avait cessé d'avancer chaque jour, équilibrant d'une façon qui forçait l'admiration son addiction dévorante avec une vie quotidienne qu'il semblait parvenir à maintenir à bout de ses bras trop maigres. À l'époque, Sherlock enquêtait un peu pour lui et Greg avait l'impression que c'était tout ce qui lui donnait une raison de ne pas s'abîmer totalement dans la coke. Le flic voulait de tout son cœur croire que ce gamin avec la vie devant lui et un cerveau hors du commun à y déployer pourrait s'en sortir, un jour. En réalité, il se demandait surtout combien de temps encore Sherlock aurait assez d'argent avant de devoir passer à l'héro. Et là, il n'aurait plus alors donné bien cher de sa peau.

L'entité qui avait catapulté ce détective hors pair dans sa vie avait aussi été celle qui lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher Sherlock dans un squat et de le sécuriser le temps qu'il dégrise — dégriser, c'est le beau mot pour parler d'une descente violente après pendant laquelle Sherlock avait eu l'air au bord du suicide, après une prise qui avait dû jouer avec les limites des tolérances physiques de son corps avant de jouer avec sa psychologie et sa sérotonine gaspillée. C'était la première fois que Greg avait vraiment eu peur pour lui. Ce n'était arrivé que trois ou quatre fois, cependant, ce qui était franchement peu sur huit ans d'addiction assidue.

Depuis quelques mois, Greg avait également appris que le gamin qui n'en était plus vraiment un avait dû s'occuper de sa mère sur toute cette période. Est-ce que ça l'avait obligé à tenir sur cette crête étroite et dangereuse qu'il parcourait de son pas élégamment nerveux depuis tant de temps, ou ce fait avait-il participé à l'enfoncer d'avantage dans le besoin d'un état de conscience altérée ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question. Les deux à la fois, probablement. Cela dit, ce dont il était certain après un savant croisement des informations qu'on avait tardé à lui fournir (le lieu où Sherlock habitait et avec qui, pour ne parler que de ces points), c'était que John avait d'office pris en charge Estelle Wood et Sherlock, quand il avait été propulsé dans la vie de la mère et de son fils. Et que ce dernier lui avait semblé beaucoup moins souvent susceptible de basculer dans le vide.

– Il n'avait pas John, confirma finalement Mycroft avec ce qui ressemblait à une certaine réticence dans la voix.

– Ça te pose problème ? précisa Greg en fronçant les sourcils.

Mycroft ne répondit pas immédiatement, alors le flic attendit. Il avait faim, s'aperçut-il. Les plats de Mycroft lui manquaient, eux aussi.

– Que se passera-t-il quand il n'aura plus John ?

– Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, répondit simplement Greg avec beaucoup de certitude.

– Notre bon docteur Watson est un exemple d'abnégation et l'esprit même du sacrifice, mais il arrivera bien un moment où il voudra vivre sa vie, le contredit le loup d'une voix inquiète. Je ne peux pas espérer qu'il supporte et soutienne Sherlock indéfiniment. Ce serait injuste pour lui.

Depuis combien de temps gardait-il cette inquiétude tapie en lui ? Elle avait dû se renforcer quand Greg avait commencé à lui rapporter la relation chaleureuse que les deux colocataires partageaient maintenant.

– Il est en train de la vivre, sa vie, Mycroft. Il va bien. Je pense pas qu'il voie rien de tout ça comme injuste. C'est… Merde, ils sont amis. John n'attend rien de plus de Sherlock que ce qu'il lui donne déjà.

– Sherlock ne donne rien. Il a sciemment et délibérément désappris à offrir quoi que ce soit à ses interlocuteurs.

– En tout cas, c'est assez pour John.

– Et quand John trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour lui procurer son shoot d'adrénaline ?

Greg n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait Mycroft, mais quelque chose était clair, cependant :

– C'est quoi qui t'angoisse comme ça ? Depuis quand tu as peur de ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé ?

– Je passe mon temps à avoir peur de ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé, Gregory. C'est ce qui me rend si habile à empêcher qu'arrive effectivement ce qui pourrait mais ne doit surtout pas arriver.

– Et qu'est-ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé et sur lequel tu n'as pas assez de contrôle pour t'assurer que ça n'arrive pas, au point de te rendre incapable de voir que John serait prêt à tout pour ton frère, ce qu'il nous a déjà prouvé avec son complexe du héros alors que Sherlock et lui ne s'adressaient même pas la parole à l'époque ?

Un silence de quelques secondes s'étira d'abord. Puis :

– Je m'inquiète pour maman, répondit finalement Mycroft.

Greg sentit une de ses commissures s'étirer dans une moue désolée qui n'avait rien d'un sourire. Ça, il ne pouvait que le comprendre.

– Tu sors du travail à quelle heure, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il au loup d'une voix douce.

– Dans seize heures environ. Je t'appelle au milieu de ma nuit, là.

– Ok. Marque-moi dans ton agenda dans seize heures.

– Il sera quatre heures du matin, Gregory.

– Parfait. Je t'apporte des croissants pour ton dîner, ça te va ?

– Oui, répondit simplement Mycroft.

– Je suis sur un banc au milieu du parking de l'hôpital, je profite du soleil, et je pense à toi, déclara l'humain sans savoir très bien si c'était utile ou pas.

– Je suis dans mon lit et je n'arrive pas à dormir alors que j'arrive toujours à dormir quand j'en décide ainsi. Et je pensais à toi, lui répondit le loup et Greg décida que c'était utile, parce que c'était agréable de pouvoir visualiser son amant alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps.

– Je dois filer si je veux manger un bout avant de reprendre. Je t'embrasse.

– Moi aussi. Tu me manques. »

Le flic sourit de la douceur d'entendre Mycroft prononcer ce genre de mots. Greg était plutôt celui qui les lançait, comme les « Je t'embrasse », et Mycroft semblait préférer les attraper au vol et lui assurer leur réciprocité d'un « moi aussi », plutôt que de se risquer à les dire lui-même. Comme s'il avait peur qu'ils soient mal reçus, que ce ne soit pas le moment, que Greg lui réponde « Moi pas. » C'était doux d'entendre que Mycroft se sentait de plus en plus sûr d'eux.

Gregory sourit à son portable avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Il se leva, s'étira et décida de sauter le repas malgré sa faim, pour se remettre plus tôt à ses dossiers, ne pas sortir du Yard trop tard avec un peu de chance, et grappiller plus de quatre heures de sommeil avant de rejoindre Mycroft chez lui avec des croissants et du jus d'orange.

* * *

La cohabitation dans l'appartement de John et Sherlock était exaltante et intéressante — et pourvoyeuse de toujours plus de ressentis troublants desquels John se serait résolument passés, en toute mauvaise foi. Elle était rythmée par des réparties allant de l'acerbe au complice, d'engueulades mémorables et de réconciliations autour de la table de la morgue parce que Sherlock était une comète absolument brillante qui admettait John dans la lumière de son sillage. Que celui-ci soit fait de ressentiment ou d'effervescence, John ne voulait rien d'autre que s'y trouver.

Une ombre au tableau existait, cependant, et c'était l'état d'Estelle. Il ne s'améliorait vraiment pas, malgré l'ambiance chaleureuse et chahuteuse qui s'était mise à régner dans l'appartement. John qui lisait dans les communs et Sherlock qui y menait ses expériences et reprochait aux présents de penser trop fort ainsi qu'au reste du monde d'exister, ne suffisaient plus à faire naître un sourire serein sur ses traits.

Un soir, alors qu'Estelle venait de se traîner hors de la pièce pour se coucher après seulement quelques heures d'éveil, il sentit qu'il pouvait interroger Sherlock à son propos, ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire jusque-là. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital, il avait eu l'occasion lors d'une vingtaine d'enquêtes de s'excuser pour Sherlock auprès des différents membres du Yard — dont, lors de leur douzième affaire, l'imprimante, après un malmenage en règle qu'elle avait toutefois elle-même provoqué en refusant obstinément de fonctionner (mais Sherlock aurait pu être compréhensif et se souvenir qu'emmerder les gens restait après tout le rôle officieux des imprimantes). Après l'envoi du numéro de responsabilité civile du demi-loup au service comptable du Yard (parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore enregistré dans leur base de donnée, ce que John ne parvenait pas à comprendre), il avait enfin pu se débarrasser de son gilet orthopédique, découvrir que les muscles de son bras avaient fondu, laisser échapper une petite vingtaine de fois à voix haute combien les déductions de Sherlock étaient extraordinaires, l'envoyer paître plus souvent encore de frustration, d'énervement et d'exaspération mêlée, tout en se convainquant avec un certain succès qu'il n'y avait aucun attendrissement caché derrière chacun de ces précédents sentiments.

« Elle a quel âge, ta mère ?

Sherlock cligna des paupières. Il avait passé la fin d'après-midi et la soirée à parcourir distraitement son Palais Mental, les mains collées l'une à l'autre sous son menton, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé dans sa chemise bleu ciel et un pantalon noir. Depuis plusieurs minutes, John avait senti qu'il n'était plus plongé en lui-même et gardait simplement la pose un peu plus longtemps parce qu'il se révélait parfois être la paresse incarnée. Le demi-loup posa un regard plissé et attentif sur lui.

– … Cinquante-neuf ans, pourquoi ?

– Parce que quand je l'ai rencontrée elle en paraissait soixante-dix. Et qu'elle est plus… silencieuse qu'une femme de cinquante-neuf ans ne l'est habituellement.

Sherlock avait toujours ses doigts sous son menton. Il ramena son regard sur le plafond.

– Elle n'est plus en possession de toutes ses facultés cognitives et mentales, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.

John aurait parlé d'indifférence s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression que Sherlock calculait soigneusement chaque intonation pour ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. On pouvait compter sur lui pour énoncer une vérité si dure dans des termes cliniques et froids.

– AVC ? demanda le médecin.

– Oui.

– Il y a combien de temps ?

– … Dix ans.

Sherlock devait avoir… dix-neufs ans, non ? John grimaça. C'était tôt, pour presque perdre un parent. Il en savait quelque chose.

– Et il n'y a jamais eu d'améliorations ? De son langage et de son autonomie, tout ça…

Le détective ferma les yeux, puis se redressa brusquement en station assise, un vague ennui sur le visage qui servait à dissimuler, John le savait, une émotion tout autre.

– Entre le moment où elle s'est réveillée quasiment paralysée et avec une capacité attentionnelle de moins de cinq minutes avant de se rendormir d'épuisement, et le moment où tu l'as rencontrée, capable de comprendre pratiquement tout ce que tu lui disais, de marcher et d'exprimer ses émotions, même si ce n'était pas par la parole ? Si, une sacrée amélioration. Le langage n'est jamais revenu, c'était un AVC massif. Mais il y a d'autres moyens de communiquer que les mots, non ?

John hocha la tête avec douceur. C'était étrange de parler d'un sujet intime avec Sherlock. Quoique celui-ci parvenait à garder une distance assez déconcertante avec le sujet.

– Je suis désolé, » déclara-t-il.

Et il l'était vraiment, désolé.

Le détective haussa les épaules sans répondre. Il se leva et attrapa son violon qui reposait sur le velours de son étui ouvert. Archet tendu et rapide accordage, puis il se mit à jouer. La mélodie, aussi superbe qu'elle pouvait l'être lorsque Sherlock cherchait à jouer réellement quelque chose et pas seulement à faire du bruit, indiqua que la discussion était close.

Et John ferma les yeux pour l'écouter, des sentiments de sérénité et de bien-être procurés par la musique se disputant la place avec la tristesse inspirée par le sujet de conversation précédent.

Et avec un tout autre ressenti : celui d'une chaleur agréable. Parce que Sherlock lui avait parlé. Sherlock avait partagé quelque chose avec lui. John était dubitatif d'avoir reçu une réponse. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que Sherlock lui réponde « Non pertinent » ou « Sujet inintéressant » comme il avait tendance à le faire dès qu'il estimait que la conversation se perdait dans des méandres trop sentimentalistes ou plébéiens pour valoir le coup d'être poursuivie. Alors, dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse des lampes dont la douce luminosité combattait la nuit qui avait eu le temps de tomber. Dans un demi-sommeil où les notes et les morceaux se fondaient les uns aux autres sans qu'il en perde une miette pour autant, il se demanda sans parvenir à s'accrocher à la question pourquoi il était si horrifié par la chair de poule qui courait sur sa peau lorsque Sherlock prenait trop de place trop proche de lui.

Puis un toc-toc insistant à la porte les fit sursauter tous les deux. Sherlock s'interrompit au milieu de l'Andante de la sonate de Bach qu'il égrenait doucement sur son violon et John releva vivement sa tête qui avait décidé sans se concerter avec le reste de son corps que le haut du dossier de son fauteuil était somme toute un oreiller absolument pas délétère pour ses cervicales.

Qui était entré dans le bâtiment sans sonner et se trouvait devant leur porte en cet instant ? Qui venait si tard sans s'annoncer ? Après quelques secondes d'immobilité totale pendant lesquelles ils échangèrent un regard surpris, Sherlock finit par poser son violon dans son étui avec des gestes doux.

Il croisa le regard de John, éloquent, lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour aller à la porte. Le médecin s'était levé et guettait le mouvement de la main que Sherlock ne tarda pas à lui adresser dans son dos, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte légèrement et découvrait le visiteur. John ne chercha pas à savoir qui venait de toquer et obéit à l'injonction silencieuse du détective : il s'enferma dans sa chambre sans un bruit.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci de votre passage, merci des traces que vous laisserez derrière vous et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre (une semaine. Si, je vous jure, c'est rapide).**

 **Des zoobs à tous !**

Nauss


	15. Chapitre 14

**Hello tous !**

Je m'enfonce à nouveau dans les réponses aux reviews :3 Peut-être ce weekend...

En attendant, un immense **merci** à toutes les vôtres ! **Almayen, admamu, William, Ilinia, Ariane, Zo, Clélia, Mimi, Reapersis, Lwys, mariloo, Ysmira, Luckias** et **cousingaelle** !

Et merci toujours à **Nalou** pour sa bêta !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **.**

Sherlock ne connaissait pas l'homme à la porte. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était un loup, cependant. Et au-delà de ça, une personne dangereuse. Une aura inquiétante rayonnait du visage souriant du type quand celui-ci le bouscula pour entrer dans l'appartement sans y avoir été invité. Tous les pores du détective se hérissèrent quand leurs épaules furent en contact le temps d'une seconde, même à travers le tissu du costume outrageusement luxueux de l'importun. Du bout de ses cheveux noirs impeccablement gominés en arrière à celui de ses chaussures cirées, le nouveau venu respirait la confiance arrogante et la supériorité méprisante qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celles dont pouvaient faire étalage Mycroft ou, il pouvait parfois l'admettre, lui-même. Dans ses yeux tombants et noirs, brûlaient une folie furieuse qui ne semblait retenue que par un fin barrage de bonne volonté de l'individu — le genre d'obstacle que l'homme seul pouvait décider ou non de maintenir en place ou de faire exploser.

Il embrassa le salon des yeux avec une moue dubitative sur le visage. Le regard noir catalogua le livre que John avait abandonné sur la table basse, puis le fauteuil que le médecin occupait quelques minutes plus tôt et enfin son blouson pendu à la patère. Quand le nouveau venu grimaça un sourire en contemplant la porte menant aux les pièces privées de John, Sherlock sentit son regard se plisser. Il contint un grognement.

« Surprise ! s'exclama nonchalamment le visiteur en se tournant finalement vers lui et en écartant légèrement les bras. Salut, Sherlock. J'ai entendu dire que tu me cherchais. Tu as reçu mon message ?

Sherlock le détailla. Richesse et la rouerie. Arme de poing dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Et ce regard dérangé, bon sang… Et… quel message ?

– Moriarty.

– Oh, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Jim, le reprit l'autre avec un sourire ravi et un hochement de tête, presque comme un salut.

Enfin Sherlock avait devant lui l'homme — le loup _—_ sur lequel il n'avait eu de cesse de se renseigner au cours des deux derniers mois. Les pensées du demi-loup se déployaient à toute vitesse sous son crâne alors qu'il le jaugeait du regard et que Moriarty semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se observer.

Sherlock n'avait pas jugé utile d'impliquer John dans le processus de recherches parallèles portant sur cet individu. John n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas progressé sur la question Moriarty, malgré ses efforts. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de savoir qu'il avait fini par le relier aux meurtres de Clara et de ce patient infortuné. John allait mieux, mangeait plus, souriait, ne parlait plus de quitter définitivement l'appartement. Il avait son blog qui lui apportait du réconfort. Et puis John l'accompagnait et l'admirait sur leurs affaires. John rembarrait Anderson et Donovan, il avait de la répartie, il ne paniquait pas indûment même lorsqu'ils étaient la cible d'un revolver. John avait désarmé un suspect en se contentant de lui parler et de le convaincre qu'il avait plus à gagner en les gardant en vie qu'en les tuant. John en maîtrisait d'autres physiquement comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé et semblait naïvement surpris d'avoir mal après coup. John était capable de faire ça, et de le complimenter, lui, après.

John était précieux. Alors Sherlock n'avait pas voulu révéler que Moriarty ne lui en voulait pas personnellement, mais manœuvrait et tuait dans le seul but d'atteindre le détective, en réalité.

Et Moriarty, à la tête de ce qui semblait être une organisation criminelle d'envergure dont trois loups avaient attaqué John, Estelle et Sherlock, se trouvait chez lui. À quelques mètres de sa mère. Et de John. La réflexion froide du détective sauta d'une solution à l'autre pour écarter ce Jim des deux personnes les plus importantes du monde, et le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'était pas si froide que ça, sa réflexion, à vrai dire, et il fustigea son esprit de ne pas maintenir le calme et le contrôle auquel il le soumettait habituellement.

– Parfait, acquiesça-t-il distraitement. Jim.

Il était chez lui. Il savait que Sherlock tentait de se renseigner sur lui alors qu'il s'était efforcé de rester discret, quand bien même ses recherches avaient été surtout infructueuses. Il connaissait son adresse, il savait depuis des lustres que John et lui étaient liés… Depuis combien de temps Moriarty emmagasinait-il des informations sur lui ? Combien d'exactions avaient été commises par lui dans le seul but que Sherlock le remarque ? Il y en existait forcément à côté desquelles il était passé.

Une issue, vite.

– Envie d'une promenade pour discuter ?

– Une promenade au clair de Lune, comme c'est une bonne idée ! acclama le loup d'une voix chantante, avec un sourire qui ressemblait à celui d'un enfant particulièrement extatique. Attends, juste une seconde…

Sherlock garda un visage parfaitement neutre quand l'autre fouilla à nouveau la pièce des yeux. Il sembla trouver son bonheur en traversant la trouée entre le salon et la cuisine pour se diriger vers la table sur laquelle reposait le téléphone portable de John, juste à côté de celui de Sherlock. Ce dernier serra les dents. Pourtant, Moriarty se contenta de se pencher sur le meuble d'où il prit le stylo qui reposait à côté du livret de mots croisés d'Estelle où il y griffonna quelques lignes. Sherlock avait presque soupiré quand il s'était finalement détourné de la table. Avant que le criminel ne fasse volte-face et n'empoche les deux portables.

– Tu comprends, moi aussi j'aime faire de petites expérience, sourit-il en revenant vers Sherlock. Ta chère maman a une écriture déplorable, si je puis me permettre, ajouta-t-il avec la moue d'un professeur qui informe un parent d'élève d'un léger souci de soin chez son enfant. Enfin… Après toi. »

Moriarty lui indiqua la porte d'un galant geste des doigts et Sherlock s'engagea en premier dans les escaliers noirs, vers la sortie de l'immeuble. Le soulagement d'entendre les pas du visiteur le suivre lui donna presque un vertige. Il ne put contenir un sursaut de surprise immédiatement suivi d'un frissonnement de dégoût quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque, ce qui le ramena à l'instant présent de la façon la plus écœurante possible. Tout son corps lui sembla crisser sous ce contact. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui importait, c'était d'emmener ce type le plus loin d'ici.

* * *

John sortit dès qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer et les voix se taire. Il avait suivi la plus grande partie du dialogue à travers le panneau de bois fin et avait frissonné en entendant le nom de Moriarty. Il avait presque oublié que Sherlock avait parlé de l'individu à Mycroft.

John avait hésité à s'extraire de sa chambre plus tôt. Moriarty représentait clairement une menace pour Sherlock et le médecin aurait voulu se tenir à ses côtés face à l'intrus. Mais il n'avait pas pris sa décision assez rapidement et Sherlock était parti avec l'autre sans laisser d'adresse ni prévenir personne.

Il se précipita à la fenêtre d'où il vit un taxi démarrer juste devant l'immeuble et s'éloigner dans la nuit.

Sherlock était en danger, n'est-ce pas ? C'était certain. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il propose à Moriarty de partir ? Pourquoi avait-il accompagné seul ce qui ressemblait bien à un criminel, sans en avertir qui que ce soit ? Stupide Sherlock Holmes.

John farfouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable et ne le trouva pas. Il se souvint l'avoir laissé près de celui de Sherlock sur la table. Un juron jaillit d'entre ses dents quand il vit qu'aucun des deux mobiles n'y étaient. Avoir le numéro de Mycroft aurait pu être utile, ce soir. Et il n'avait pas le moindre moyen de communication à portée. Est-ce qu'il existait encore des cabines téléphoniques fonctionnelles, dans les rues de Londres ?

Son regard fut alors attiré par un détail. En haut de la grille de mots croisées d'Estelle s'étiraient quelques lignes d'une écriture ronde qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

 _Sherly et Jimmy sont allés s'amuser cette nuit._

 _Un tête-à-tête au pied du Marriott._

 _Ne pas les déranger, merci !_

John grinça des dents en voyant les deux surnoms côte-à-côte. Il voyait globalement où se situait le _London Marriot Hotel_. Pas très loin de l'appartement, à vrai dire. Moriarty avait délibérément laissé un indice sur leur destination… Vraiment ? À quoi jouait-il ? _Ne pas les déranger… Mon cul, oui,_ songea-t-il avec beaucoup de diplomatie.

Les mâchoires contractées, il s'empara de sa veste, s'assura que son arme était bien logée dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers quatre-à-quatre. Aucun taxi n'était en vue. Il commença donc à marcher sous la bruine fraîche de cette mi-novembre en jurant et grognant contre l'allumé qui s'était invité chez eux à l'improviste, contre l'imprudence de Sherlock, contre les taxis, contre Londres et contre la nuit.

* * *

« Alors, Sherlock, ça fait quoi d'être coincé dans le même appartement qu'un humain pendant presque un an ? Ça pue toujours autant que ce que j'ai pu sentir aujourd'hui ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Son regard sautait sur les vitrines, les voitures et les rares passants qui animaient les rues que le taxi parcourait paresseusement sans qu'il les enregistre ni même les voie. Moriarty n'avait pas eu besoin d'indiquer sa destination au chauffeur après avoir obligé Sherlock à rentrer dans l'habitacle de cette même main posée avec une nonchalance dangereuse sur la nuque. Ce qui pouvait signifier qu'il avait informé le chauffeur de l'endroit où les déposer avant de lui demander de passer par chez eux pour prendre le second passager. Ou, plus vraisemblablement, que le taxi travaillait pour lui.

Le silence avait régné entre eux deux pendant les cinq premières minutes du voyage. Cela avait parfaitement convenu à Sherlock, lui laissant la possibilité de réunir les maigres informations qu'il possédait sur l'homme. La situation dans laquelle il venait de se mettre était stupidement mortelle. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au pourquoi du comment, quand il n'avait eu rien d'autre en tête que d'éloigner le plus rapidement possible Moriarty de John et de sa mère.

Mais l'autre passager du taxi sembla décider que laisser réfléchir Sherlock plus longtemps ne représentait pas un divertissement suffisant.

– Quoique. J'imagine qu'on finit par s'habituer à l'odeur, au bout d'un moment, reprit le criminel sur le ton de la conversation. Après tout, les gens sont prêts à tous les sacrifices pour leurs animaux de compagnie.

Sherlock se tendit. Il ne voulait pas que Moriarty puisse comprendre ses émotions, qu'il puisse deviner ce qu'il pensait. Mais il sentit le regard brûlant et amusé se poser sur son poing fermé. Moriarty était un loup. Un vrai, fourni avec tout le kit d'hypersensibilité aux humeurs des autres êtres vivants autour de lui. Sherlock, lui, avait appris à se fermer aux ressentis, globalement toujours négatifs, qu'il provoquait chez les autres. Les regards de ses plus ou moins congénères lupins savaient lui faire comprendre combien son statut de demi-loup n'était malheureusement pas rattrapé par son intellect invraisemblable et il n'avait jamais eu les manières parfaites que son frère aîné avait su développer pour compenser l'ignominie d'être un hybride. Mycroft avait su faire sa place dans le clan de leur famille malgré ça. Sherlock, lui, s'en était tenu éloigné toute sa vie.

Il lui sembla que Moriarty pouvait lire dans ses pensées – et cette idée était absolument abjecte – puisque l'homme reprit en secouant la tête :

– Ah, mais non, que je suis stupide. C'est vrai que ta propre mère est une humaine. Beuark. Répugnant. Dire que nos espèces sont compatibles génétiquement… La nature fait parfois des plaisanteries franchement révoltantes, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le détective s'obligea à desserrer son poing pour le poser à plat sur sa cuisse, concentrant toute son attention sur la force de volonté astronomique que ce simple geste exigeait de lui.

Le taxi ralentit et s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, devant une ruelle étroite. Sherlock sentit la nausée le secouer un peu plus quand la main se posa de nouveau sur sa nuque.

– Sors.

Le volume de la voix était le même, mais elle était lourde d'une menace que Sherlock ne lui avait pas encore entendue jusque-là et qui donnait presque l'impression qu'elle ne provenait pas du même homme. Quand il jeta un regard à Moriarty en se penchant vers la poignée de la porte, son visage était devenu glacial. Seuls ses yeux noirs tombants étaient toujours aussi brûlants et sauvages, uniques points d'ancrage qui semblaient ne pas changer dans ce visage sans cesse mouvant.

Il se laissa mener vers une venelle sombre. C'était une ruelle privée entre un bloc de briques montées sur quatre étages de murs aveugles et l'arrière du bâtiment le plus haut du coin : un hôtel quatre étoiles dont l'aération bruyante portait sur l'extérieur à quelques mètres d'eux. Il était surprenant de voir comme, même au milieu d'un quartier aussi bien famé que celui-ci, il était toujours possible de trouver un lieu où les caméras étaient inexistantes et où les cris pourraient être facilement ignorés, au milieu de la nuit. Sherlock grinça de voir le cul-de-sac à une dizaine de mètres devant lui, alors que la rumeur des voitures qui passaient sur St Georges Street disparaissait sous le bruit de l'aération. C'était comme quitter la civilisation.

La main n'avait pas quitté sa nuque et Sherlock ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à sa présence gênante sur sa peau. Il détestait le contact d'un autre être humain. Ou loup. Peu importait, à vrai dire. Il n'avait su tolérer que les mains de sa mère sur son crâne ou son dos quand il était enfant, sur ses avant-bras aujourd'hui, quand il l'aidait à se déplacer. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de toucher personne de sa vie. Alors cet homme-là qui avait vraisemblablement été à deux doigts de tuer John et qui osait poser ses doigts sur lui aujourd'hui… La folie qui sortait par vagues du personnage l'incita à se tenir impassible, cependant.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de l'allée et la main sur la nuque glissa dans son dos sur sa chemise bien trop légère pour la fraîcheur de la nuit – il n'avait pas franchement pensé à prendre son manteau dans sa hâte de quitter l'appartement. Le détective retint le frisson de dégoût et d'appréhension qu'il sentit monter en lui, surtout quand il sentit les doigts invasifs s'insinuer dans sa poche de pantalon jusqu'à y trouver un couteau à cran d'arrêt qu'ils sortirent rapidement.

Moriarty lui adressa un sourire venimeux.

– Je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois me craindre, Chéri. Joli couteau.

Le criminel déplia la lame d'un mouvement élégant alors qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas, scrutant le métal puis le manche avec attention dans la lumière sale et pauvre d'un unique lampadaire lointain, à l'entrée de la rue.

– _Royal Army property_. Je ne pensais pas que tu possédais le moindre objet de l'armée. Je te voyais plus du genre idéaliste antimilitariste, j'imagine. Tu fais partie des Anges, après tout. Mais tu dois certainement aimer garder sur toi un objet appartenant à ton cher animal de compagnie.

Le sourire était ouvertement moqueur.

– Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? interrogea Sherlock dans l'idée de gagner du temps — et parce que l'occasion d'en saisir plus sur lui était trop belle.

– Tu le sais déjà, répondit Moriarty avec un air soudainement plus ennuyé.

– Échapper à la surveillance de mon frère n'est pas des plus simples, j'imagine, supposa Sherlock. J'en sais quelque chose à vrai dire.

– Quoi ? Oh, ce bon vieux Mycroft. Un jeu d'enfant de se défaire de lui, en vérité. Il suffit de savoir lui parler. Non, vraiment, rien à voir avec lui. Enfin… Pas vraiment. C'est vrai que c'est amusant de narguer un homme en jouant avec ses marionnettes sur son propre terrain sans même qu'il le sache, non ? Regarde cet hôtel dans lequel tant de ses correspondants de passage ont dû payer quelques nuits, au cours des dernières années. Les magnifiques salles de réunions qui y existent et qui ont probablement accueilli des meetings d'importance auxquels il a peut-être assisté. C'est parfaitement logique d'exiger la même qualité pour ma propre rencontre avec son meilleur agent.

– Je ne suis pas son agent, annonça Sherlock.

– Oh, mais si, tu es complètement son agent, Sherlock. Son agent qui me recherche parce que Grand Frère veut arrêter les massacres qui risquent de mener nos contrées à feu et à sang, et qui échoue parce que je suis bien trop intelligent pour les deux frères Holmes réunis.

– Vous n'êtes qu'un homme, Moriarty, cracha le demi-loup.

– Moriarty… un homme, et tellement plus encore, chantonna le malfrat avec une légèreté dans la voix qui détonnait de son expression ennuyée et ses yeux noirs et brillants.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça « plus qu'un homme » ? Comment peut-on être plus qu'un homme ?

Sherlock sursauta quand le loup lança soudain le couteau dans sa direction. Mais non, Moriarty avait visé au-dessus de son épaule gauche et un claquement au sol derrière le détective lui apprit que la lame était tombée par terre. Il se demanda bêtement si ça ne l'avait pas abîmée. En entendant de nouveau le bruit du métal sur l'asphalte, Sherlock comprit que qu'ils n'étaient pas seul et que le nouvel arrivant, ami ou ennemi, venait de ramasser l'arme. Ennemi, apparemment, déduisit-il à peu près instantanément quand il sentit la fraîcheur du métal percer à travers sa chemise, alors que la pointe de la lame venait de se poser sur ses reins.

Le péril de sa situation lui apparut plus nettement que jamais

Gagner du temps. Espérer que quelque chose se passerait. Que John comprendrait la gravité de ce qui s'était déroulé à l'appartement et qu'il trouverait un moyen d'informer Mycroft ou Lestrade. Ou, vraiment, n'importe qui, parce qu'aussi malade que ça le rendait de devoir l'admettre, Sherlock ne pourrait vraisemblablement pas se sortir de cette situation et il faudrait que Mycroft ait toutes les cartes en main afin de pouvoir continuer à poursuivre Moriarty après ce soir.

Et le loup qui répondait tranquillement :

– Eh bien, déjà, nous sommes des loups, même si certains ici le sont un peu plus que d'autres. Et puis certains peuvent commanditer des meurtres, ou du moins aider leurs prochains à les réaliser sans se faire prendre. Alors que d'autres n'ont pour seul hobby que de comprendre bien après comment les assassins s'y sont pris sans jamais pouvoir les empêcher de mener à bien leur sinistre dessein. Il y a Dieu qui crée, et l'Homme qui essaie de comprendre pourquoi – et échoue. Je suis Dieu, tu es l'Homme, bien entendu.

– Merci, j'avais compris, répondit sèchement Holmes. Je serais remonté jusqu'à vous sans que vous vos montriez.

– Tt-tt, émit Moriarty du bout de la langue en secouant la tête avec un sourire indulgent. L'Homme ne parvient jamais à remonter jusqu'à Dieu. Dieu le tue avant qu'il en ait le temps. Parce que Dieu s'ennuie. Oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'Il peut s'ennuyer. Alors tuer les hommes, ou plutôt les envoyer se massacrer entre eux, au nom de Lui-même, ça Le distrait, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était un fait : ce type était complètement fou. Mégalo. Sherlock devait continuer de gagner du temps, encore un peu plus de temps, pour essayer de réfléchir et contourner ce qui ressemblait à une douce promesse de mort. Par chance, ce loup avait l'air d'apprécier jouer avec sa proie avant de l'achever.

– C'est donc bien pour tuer l'ennui que vous avez fait assassiner ces personnes…

– Les gens sont tellement barbants. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Sherlock s'abstint de répondre.

– Je n'avais rien contre eux personnellement, tu sais. J'ai juste donné à ceux qui le voulaient le moyen de venger l'un des nôtres, que ton animal de compagnie a massacré il y a quelques mois. Quelle déception, Sherlock. Choisir de s'isoler de la communauté des loups est une chose tout à fait compréhensible pour un bâtard. Mais s'acoquiner avec cet humain-là…

Moriarty secoua la tête, un regard dur surmontant son sourire. C'était de la foutaise.

– Ca n'a aucune importance, grinça Sherlock. Vous n'en avez rien à faire, que ce soit un loup ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Ce n'est qu'une excuse.

– Oh, voyons, Sherly. Il fallait bien que je trouve le moyen de te faire danser, un peu. Tu es partout, tu furettes, tu mets ton nez dans certains de mes crimes et tu es parfois un peu trop proche de me retrouver. Il faut bien que j'utilise ton langage, non ? Tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un comme tu aimes les cadavres qu'on t'offre sur un plateau. Sauf ta chère maman, peut-être. Et John ? Qu'en est-il de John ?

– Pourquoi eux ? l'interrompit Sherlock pour ne pas sentir le goût de la bile qui menaçait de lui envahir la bouche. Pourquoi les avoir tués eux précisément ?

Le criminel haussa des épaules.

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas exactement qui ils sont. Je te l'ai dit, c'est le sport qui est intéressant. Est-ce que le chasseur se demande qui est le cerf avant de le tirer ? Leur identité ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde. J'ai seulement aidé ces loups qui voulaient rendre justice à notre communauté puisque les tribunaux officiels y ont failli.

Sherlock roula des yeux et reprit avec une voix qui frôlait l'impatience, précisant sa demande :

– Pourquoi des personnes qui gravitaient autour de John ?

– Oh. Mais parce que tu me fascines, Sherlock Holmes. Depuis des lustres. Bien sûr, l'idée de faire peur au tueur de loup en exterminant des personnes assez proches de lui pour le toucher, mais suffisamment éloignées pour ne pas être protégées par la flicaille, c'était nécessaire. Mais je voulais surtout me rapprocher de toi.

« Toi, Sherlock. Enfin un homme qui pouvait attirer l'attention d'un Dieu ennuyé. Il fallait bien que je trouve un levier pour que tu viennes me chercher. C'est quand même bien plus distrayant si ce n'est pas moi qui fais tout le boulot, tu ne trouves pas ? Et cette occasion servie sur un plateau, cet humain, son geste malheureux, et le fait qu'il échoue dans ton appartement ensuite… Puis, le premier meurtre contre une de ses connaissances. Ça ne pouvait que m'inspirer. Je te le concède, celui-là n'est pas de moi – il était tellement brouillon, d'ailleurs… Mais pour le reste… Je ne pouvais que me saisir de cette occasion. Mes conseils avisés pour détruire ces quelques vies ne sont pas mes seules œuvres, bien sûr. D'autres personnes sont venues me voir pour de tout autres problèmes que je les ai aidés à régler.

– Un criminel consultant, en somme. Brillant.

– Exactement, répondit Moriarty, soudain extatique. Je savais qu'un homme tel que toi saurait voir la beauté de ce concept.

Il plissa les yeux et se pencha à quelques centimètres du visage du détective pour le détailler avec plus d'attention qu'avant.

– Mais toi non plus, tu n'es pas qu'un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock se retint de reculer d'un pas. Pas une bonne idée avec un couteau qui lui chatouillait les reins.

– Je suis un loup, si c'est ça que…

– Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire, tu n'es même pas un _vrai_ loup. Ni un humain. Tu n'es _rien,_ coupa violemment Moriarty en lui postillonnant dessus, le visage subitement enlaidi par la fureur et la froideur.

Il se radoucit tout aussi rapidement en faisant deux pas en arrière :

– Mais toi et moi, nous sommes pareils, ajouta-t-il avec l'air de savourer les mots.

– Sherlock !

La voix fit sursauter le détective ainsi que l'homme qui le menaçait par derrière.

Sherlock sentit la nausée le submerger, à égalité avec un soulagement contrit. Il connaissait parfaitement cette voix et elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici, dans cette impasse sale et sombre. Le pas inégal de John se rapprocha et Sherlock et pria pour que le médecin décide soudainement qu'il avait beaucoup mieux à faire que de rester ici.

La pointe du couteau quitta sa peau, cependant, et la présence dans son dos s'éloigna. Il s'autorisa un léger mouvement de tête vers l'arrière : la lumière se réverbérait sur le canon de l'arme que John braquait sur le détenteur actuel de la lame. La main de l'ancien médecin militaire ne tremblait absolument pas.

– Voilà. On recule bien gentiment et on lâche le couteau. Bien. Un coup de pied pour le faire glisser vers moi ? Formidable. Ton maître t'a bien dressé à obéir aux ordres. Retourne donc à ton taxi, tu veux ?

La voix était celle de John mais ne lui ressemblait pas. Sherlock – qui essaya de ne pas songer à l'ironie de John utilisant la métaphore du chien pour s'adresser au sbire de Moriarty – ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça, avec autant de... d'autorité ? De charisme ? De fermeté ? Un peu de tout ça à la fois. Puis il se souvint que John avait été capitaine dans l'armée.

L'homme qui le menaçait encore quelques secondes plus tôt avait levé les mains en l'air. Il était massif, avec des cheveux ras qui apparaissaient clairs dans la nuit, malgré la bruine qui les imbibait. Son visage semblait afficher un air méchant de nature. John prit le temps de ramasser son couteau à tâtons pour ne pas le perdre de vue une seconde.

– Allez, dégage, ordonna-t-il en s'approchant de façon tout à fait imprudente de l'acolyte de Moriarty, son arme pointée sur son crâne.

La menace fonctionna et l'individu se hâta vers l'entrée de la ruelle.

– Aaaaaah, voilà le fidèle animal de compagnie, se réjouit Moriarty sans avoir l'air contrarié par l'arrivée de John ni par le départ de son homme.

Il n'eut pas l'air de se sentir très concerné par le canon de l'arme qui se tourna vers lui, se contentant de lever un sourcil :

– Oh, mais non, John Watson, tu ne vas pas tirer.

– J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

Moriarty roula des yeux, théâtral. Il fit un geste vague vers Sherlock et ce dernier vit John ciller en baissant lentement son arme, ses yeux à présent terrifiés fixés sur son front. Et le détective devina qu'une lumière rouge, celle d'un sniper, brillait sur son visage. Il ferma une fraction de seconde les yeux pour s'exhorter au calme.

– Oh. J'aime ce regard, ronronna le criminel dont le sourire n'avait rien à envier à la folie de ses yeux.

Il fit un second geste et Sherlock sentit ses tripes s'entrechoquer avec violence à la vue de trois points rouges qui se mirent à danser sur le torse de John. Ce dernier dû lire son regard puisqu'il baissa lui aussi les yeux sur sa veste et y vit les lumières sautillantes. Son regard remonta lentement jusqu'à celui de Sherlock et s'y ancra avec une intensité à laquelle le demi-loup s'accrocha comme à une branche, tentant désespérément de lui ordonner de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi.

– Oui, voilà, ce regard-là. C'est exactement pour ça que je voulais vous voir ce soir, reprit Moriarty en claquant des mains, l'enchantement palpable dans son ton. Oh la la, Sherly, se désola-t-il soudain avec ce qui ressemblait presque à de la commisération dans la voix. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté ton grand frère adoré, lui qui se soucie pourtant tellement de toi ? S'attacher n'est jamais un avantage.

– La Police est en route, Moriarty. Et le grand frère en question est prévenu, mentit John – parce qu'il mentait, c'était certain, et Sherlock estima que sa voix était beaucoup trop calme et ferme pour la situation. Quoi qu'il advienne, vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement que ce que vous semblez le croire.

L'homme eut l'air vaguement irrité par l'information. Sans plus.

– Et que fera Mycroft Holmes quand son frère ne sera plus qu'un corps sans vie ?

La question rhétorique sembla faire l'effet d'une douche froide à John. Sherlock se tendit. Moriarty se désintéressa de leur présence, cependant. Il sortit les deux portables de sa poche et les étudia. Il garda celui qu'il décida appartenir à Sherlock et laissa nonchalamment l'autre tomber par terre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne fit rien d'autre que le manipuler.

Sherlock en avait profité pour se tourner vers John. Leurs regards s'étaient joints dès que le criminel s'était détourné avec une intensité crispée. Les lumières rouges qui continuaient de sautiller sur leur silhouette respective étaient un rappel bien trop alarmant de ce qui se passerait au moindre mouvement brusque. Ou au moindre signe de la part de Moriarty.

Au bord de son champ de vision, le criminel revint vers eux, et Sherlock ressentit une tristesse indicible fouiller en lui quand John arracha son regard du sien pour diriger ses yeux sombres sur l'homme en costume qui rempochait son portable.

– Bien, où en étions-nous ?

– J'imagine que vous vous apprêtiez à nous tuer, l'informa Sherlock.

Les lueurs rouges dansaient toujours sur le torse de John, hypnotiques, et le loup s'obligea à détacher ses yeux de leur message de mort pour regarder Moriarty qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui avec un regard de professeur surpris par la mauvaise réponse d'un élève habituellement brillant.

– Vous tuer ? répéta-t-il, l'air profondément dubitatif. Oh non, je t'en prie Sherlock, tu me prêtes un peu plus de classe que ça, tout de même ! Non non non non non, je ne vais certainement pas te tuer. Oh, et pas la peine d'envoyer un regard aussi pitoyablement plein d'inquiétude à ton animal de compagnie : si vous continuez de bien vous comporter en ma présence, mes snipers ne devraient pas tirer ce soir. Non Sherlock, pourquoi te tuer alors qu'il y a tellement plus amusant à faire ?

Moriarty était à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui.

– Comme quoi ? demanda Sherlock d'une voix placide, comme s'il s'ennuyait prodigieusement, pour ne pas reculer d'un pas à la place.

– Comme te voir danser. Comme te voir effectuer chaque pas de la chorégraphie de ta petite vie en pensant que c'est toi qui l'écrit alors que tu te contentes de faire ce que je veux de loin. Tu es tellement, tellement prévisible. Mais, oh ! je n'avais pas prévu certaines choses avec lesquelles il est bien plus amusant de jouer de près. Et, oui, le regard inquiet envers ta dulcinée est approprié, cette fois.

Le demi-loup tenta de ne pas envoyer effectivement un regard terrifié vers John. Le sourire fou du criminel face à lui s'ouvrit d'une façon haïssable et ce dernier se pencha à son oreille pour lui glisser sur le ton de la confidence, sa voix perdant le ton dansant pour y charger une raucité inquiétante :

– Je vais brûler ton cœur, Sherlock Holmes. Je te dois une chute, parce que tu t'élèves trop vite trop proche de moi et de mes affaires. Et cette chute sera si rapide qu'il ne restera que des cendres de ton petit cœur, fais-moi confiance. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut à ma disposition pour en arriver là. Et alors, seulement, je te tuerai.

Moriarty s'écarta de lui très lentement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Sherlock voie le regard de haine assassine que l'homme lui envoyait quand il dit à voix haute :

– Je t'en dois une, Sherlock. »

Puis sa tête plongea vers le bas. Le demi-loup n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement en arrière, sentit les crocs se refermer sur son biceps gauche avec violence avant d'être libéré tout aussi rapidement. Le bruit étouffé émis par John dans son dos le fit frissonner. Il vacilla sous la douleur explosant dans son bras, alors qu'il avisait le visage souriant de Moriarty, plein de démence, du sang coulant de ses dents sur son menton. La métamorphose avait été instantanée, juste le temps de lui infliger une blessure cruelle. Sherlock sentit l'hésitation de John derrière lui et pria de toute ses forces pour que le médecin ne fasse rien, rien qui puisse lui mériter une balle de sniper entre les épaule, mais le criminel reprenait déjà sa route vers la sortie de l'impasse et passa à quelques pas de John sans lui adresser un regard, avant de disparaître au coin de la rue. Quelques secondes de plus, et les points rouges se volatilisèrent, eux aussi. John se précipita vers Sherlock.

Ce dernier s'était appuyé contre le mur proche et se tenait le bras. Mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur le médecin.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La question étranglée parut surprendre le médecin.

– Bien sûr que ça va. Et toi ?

Sherlock acquiesça. Il grogna quand il vit John lever une main vers son bras ensanglanté, et resserra sa prise sur son biceps blessé.

– Ne sois pas stupide, Sherlock. Laisse-moi voir.

Le loup secoua la tête.

– Sherlock.

La voix était autoritaire. C'était la voix de John-Capitaine-de-la-Royal-Army. Sherlock frissonna, puis céda sous la main doucement posée sur la sienne.

Il ne lut rien dans les yeux neutres que le médecin posa sur la plaie. John commençait certainement à s'habituer à voir des blessures dues à des crocs de loups. Il avait vu la guerre, aussi. Surtout.

– Je ne peux rien faire ici, finit par annoncer le médecin. Et je ne lui fais pas confiance pour ne pas revenir à l'improviste. Viens, on va aux urgences.

Sherlock sentit ses yeux s'agrandir et ses dénégations se faire frénétiques. John leva un sourcil. Il jeta un nouveau regard à la blessure et céda à ce qui semblait avoir été un rapide débat intérieur.

– Ok. On rentre à l'appartement, je vais m'en occuper.

Sherlock ferma les paupières de soulagement. Habituellement, il se serait dit qu'il ne voulait juste pas perdre de temps dans un hôpital avec des poissons rouges en blouse blanche à qui il avait tout à apprendre sur l'art de la médecine. Ce soir, il ne put que songer que la perspective la blancheur des murs et de la lumière crue des néons lui faisait peur – le ramènerait dix ans en arrière, quand il avait appris les conséquences d'un AVC massif de la région fronto-temporale avec engagement sous-falcoriel sur une femme de quarante-huit ans, celle qui faisait que le monde avait un sens et que l'amour n'était pas qu'une théorie abstraite réservée aux autres.

– Tiens, prends ça, ajouta John en lui tendant la veste qu'il venait de retirer de ses propres épaules pour la poser sur celles du détective.

Ce dernier commença à secouer la tête puis, « _Sherlock... »,_ laissa faire l'ancien capitaine.

John ramassa son portable par terre puis les mit en route à leur tour vers St George Street, la civilisation et la lumière.

Ils marchèrent côte-à-côte en silence. Sherlock continuait de trembler de tout son corps – ah, oui, c'était donc ça la sensation désagréable qui le secouait depuis le départ de Moriarty – et il sentait parfois son pas faiblir, alors il ne repoussa pas le médecin lorsque celui-ci le saisit par la taille pour le soutenir. Il ne laissa presque pas tout son poids reposer sur l'homme plus petit que lui. Il ne s'étonna presque pas de n'éprouver aucun dégoût à ce contact avec un autre bipède. Il ne s'autorisa presque pas à apprécier le soutien fidèle, compact et inconditionnel qu'incarnait John Watson depuis que ce dernier habitait avec lui.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !  
**

 **À vendredi prochain :)**

Nauss


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hello les gens !**

 **MERCI** à **Ysmira, cousingaelle, mariloo, Mimi** et **Lwyz** pour leurs reviews !

Merci à **Nalou** , comme toujours, pour sa bêta !

Et bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

.

Estelle s'était relevée. Elle était agitée. Peut-être avait-elle entendu que quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte plus tôt, peut-être s'était-elle rendu compte qu'elle était seule dans l'appartement, peut-être que côtoyer des loups pendant des années l'avait rendue plus sensible aux changements d'humeur des hommes qui vivaient avec elle... Quoi qu'il en soit, ils la trouvèrent devant la porte, ses mains ridées anxieusement serrées l'une sur l'autre, ses deux grands yeux bleus larges et apeurés, sa peau couverte d'une chair-de-poule facilement explicable par la fraîcheur ambiante et sa simple chemise de nuit trop légère. Quelque chose qui ressemblait atrocement à un sanglot trouva son chemin hors de sa gorge quand John ouvrit enfin la porte de l'appartement pour tomber nez-à-nez avec elle.

« Estelle ?

Il lâcha la taille de Sherlock après s'être assuré que celui-ci avait au moins un montant de porte auquel se retenir au besoin et prit les deux mains de la vieille femme entre les siennes. Il grimaça en voyant ses yeux trop larges s'agrandir encore quand ils tombèrent sur les traces rouges et humides qu'il venait de laisser sur sa vieille peau parcheminée. Il avait les doigts plein du sang de Sherlock, depuis qu'il avait observé sa blessure dans la rue.

John lança un regard au détective qui acquiesça. Le médecin essaya de ne pas le trouver beaucoup trop pâle, lui aussi. Il prit de nouveau les mains froides d'Estelle entre les siennes pour la mener à l'évier où il rinça leurs doigts avant de les sécher. Il passa ensuite son bras sous celui de la vieille femme et la dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'entendit la réconforter distraitement pour essayer de faire taire le tremblement dans ce corps d'oiseau trop faible, ce tremblement qui, il en était sûr, n'était pas dû au froid uniquement.

– Ce n'est rien. Sherlock s'est légèrement blessé, mais ce n'est absolument rien. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Je suis médecin, vous le savez bien, Estelle. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Je vais vous ramener jusqu'à votre lit, d'accord ? »

John n'avait jamais pénétré les parties privées des Holmes. Il laissa donc la vieille femme le diriger vers son lit et prit encore dix bonnes minutes pour s'assurer que rien ne lui manquait, qu'elle était bien couverte, qu'elle se réchauffait sous les couvertures et que le tremblement se calmait à mesure que ses phrases rassurantes baissaient en intensité, se transformant en une litanie berçante.

* * *

Sherlock était outré : John était parti depuis bien trop longtemps.

Non. Il n'était pas outré, en réalité. C'était seulement plus simple de se dire que c'était le cas, plutôt qu'admettre qu'il se remettait tout juste de la rencontre avec Moriarty. Toujours frissonnant, il avait attendu que le médecin ait disparu avec sa mère pour essayer de faire un pas… Il n'avait pas voulu risquer de parasiter John qui assistait Estelle, ce qui se serait assurément passé s'il avait essayé d'avancer, qu'il n'y avait pas réussi et qu'il s'était étalé au sol.

Il parvint en réalité sans encombre jusqu'à un fauteuil dans lequel il se recroquevilla. C'était celui de John, et il ne réfléchirait pas à pourquoi ce siège-là plutôt que le sien qui reposait à deux pas de là. Non. Ça ne servait à rien de gaspiller son énergie à interroger une telle insignifiance. Il n'analysa pas non plus cette inspiration profonde qu'il s'autorisa contre le tissu du dossier sur lequel sa joue reposait.

Il était roulé en boule sur le fauteuil, le dos bloqué par un accoudoir, les pieds calés contre l'autre. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter une entrée dans son Palais Mental, histoire de se calmer, avant de les ouvrir brutalement pour échapper à l'image d'un Moriarty grimaçant son sourire fou, imprimée derrière ses paupières.

John finit par revenir, passa par sa chambre, déposa une trousse de médecin en cuir sur la table basse près de Sherlock, en sortit fil, aiguille et désinfectant, puis s'éloigna de nouveau pour se passer les mains sous l'eau. Il n'avait pas accordé un regard au détective dont les genoux étaient toujours ramassés contre son torse sur le fauteuil, sa main droite dégoulinante de rouge fermement arrimée à son biceps gauche.

Quand le médecin revint à ses côtés, il s'agenouilla face au fauteuil et à Sherlock. Prit de la gaze sur laquelle il versa du désinfectant puis se racla la gorge. Sherlock fit non de la tête. Dans sa vision périphérique, le demi-loup aperçut les yeux fermés une seconde entière comme pour s'exhorter au calme, le soupir silencieux qui vida les poumons du médecin, puis ce regard bleu foncé qui tomba sur son visage.

« Sherlock.

La voix n'était pas seulement autoritaire. De la colère y perçait également.

Sherlock eut envie de fermer de nouveau les paupières mais il savait que le sourire fou l'attendait. Il sursauta de sentir la main de John écarter la sienne. Lutter contre était trop douloureux, alors il laissa le médecin dégager la plaie.

– Aide-moi à t'enlever ta chemise.

Sherlock obtempéra. Ce qui signifie qu'il ne fit rien d'autre que faciliter les mouvements de John comme il le pouvait, la morsure le lançant terriblement à chaque geste de son bras.

Il tenta de faire refluer la douleur pour parvenir à analyser le regard soucieux de John posé sur la plaie. Il compta un, deux, trois, jusque trente, avant que John relâche enfin l'air qu'il n'avait certainement pas eu conscience d'avoir gardé si longtemps dans ses poumons.

– Ça aurait pu être pire, j'imagine.

La voix du médecin trembla.

Le désinfectant sur la blessure donna à Sherlock l'envie de hurler. Il serra les dents, contractant sa main droite sur l'accoudoir, et tant pis pour les tâches de sang. En même temps que la douleur physique, celle de son esprit s'éveilla.

Il avait mené la conversation avec Moriarty avec morgue et détachement, parce que c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. S'était senti plus vulnérable quand le sujet abordé avait été John. Savait que Moriarty l'avait vu. Que c'était très exactement ce que Moriarty avait voulu voir. Ce soir, il avait livré à ce nouvel ennemi une information bien plus grave que toutes celles que le criminel avait déjà trouvées sur lui, réunies.

Il ne servait à rien de tenter de se convaincre de l'inverse : John était devenu un point faible, et Sherlock l'avait magistralement démontré, ce soir. _S'attacher n'est jamais un avantage, Sherlock_. Mycroft le lui avait répété tant et tant de fois, pourtant. _Toute vie s'achève, tout cœur se brise._ Sherlock l'avait appris au prix fort quand la vie que sa mère avait menée jusque-là s'était brutalement achevée pour laisser derrière elle une enveloppe ridée, qui semblait avoir pris vingt ans et ne pouvait plus s'exprimer, ne pouvait plus écrire cette poésie dans laquelle elle excellait, n'avait plus cette lucidité acide contrebalancée par un optimisme déroutant qui la caractérisait alors. Heureusement, son regard était resté le même. Celui qu'elle avait posé sur lui depuis sa naissance. Alors, même si elle n'avait jamais pu redire un mot, même si elle n'avait jamais pu écrire plus de trois lettres de suite pour former un message cohérent, même si on ne pouvait jamais être certain de sa compréhension, ce regard dans lequel il lisait son affection, son amour, et qu'elle lui réservait avait permis à Sherlock de ne pas laisser son propre cœur prendre le même chemin que l'hémisphère gauche de sa maman.

Mais comme si cet accident déchirant ne lui avait pas suffisamment enseigné, il avait fait l'erreur de s'attacher à cet autre humain. Il ne pouvait pas accuser la jeunesse et l'amour infantile d'un fils pour sa mère, cette fois. John avait été parachuté dans sa vie il y a dix mois, Sherlock avait alors vingt-neuf ans. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Ça s'était fait insidieusement. Il n'en avait même pas été conscient jusqu'à récemment – treize semaines plus tôt, quand il avait vu l'épaule de John perforée par une balle qui avait ramené le demi-loup à un présent et une lucidité qu'il avait totalement perdue à ce moment-là. Sherlock avait eu l'impression que la rage remontait en lui de voir cet humain blessé. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre – et c'était bien une première. Il avait vu le pull du médecin s'imbiber de sang et était déjà en train de se tourner d'un bloc vers la source de cette balle avant que John, ce brave John aux portes de l'inconscience, le prévienne d'un danger imminent. Se ruer sur le tireur avait sans aucun doute relevé de la stupidité profonde. Sa réaction avait été digne du plus poisson rouge des poissons rouges de cette espèce qui s'appelait humaine – mais la rencontre avec Moriarty ce soir prouvait que quand John était dans la balance, la capacité de Sherlock à prendre des décisions réfléchies était abyssale. Et par ce dimanche après-midi d'août, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir plonger profondément ses crocs dans le cou de celui qui venait de mettre à genoux le médecin militaire. Puis John avait trouvé le moyen de le sauver, encore une fois.

Moriarty n'en avait pas parlé – Sherlock n'avait pas réussi à se résoudre à amener le sujet – mais cette agression était elle aussi de son fait. Et de manière bien plus active que des conseils avisés glissés à l'oreille des bonnes personnes. Sherlock était convaincu que le Criminel Consultant avait lui-même organisé l'attaque de John et de sa mère.

Tout ça pour rencontrer Sherlock. C'était sans doute ça, le pire de tout ce déballage que Moriarty s'était fait un plaisir de lui faire. Clara Forkstank et Philip Trush avaient été tués pour détruire John afin d'atteindre Sherlock. Tous ces morts n'étaient que des victimes collatérales. Sans Moriarty, il n'y aurait eu d'autres tués que le loup qui attaquait la petite fille, il y a presque un an, et Sarah Sawyer ensuite – si le Criminel Consultant lui avait dit la vérité en affirmant qu'il n'était pour rien dans ce meurtre spécifique. Sans Sherlock, John n'aurait pas eu besoin de vivre dans l'angoisse de voir disparaître des connaissances plus ou moins proches, n'aurait pas eu à vivre cette culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis un an.

Sherlock refusa de se rappeler de cette fois où il avait dit à John que toutes ces personnes étaient mortes de sa faute. Il refusait de considérer ce souvenir qu'il n'était pas parvenu à effacer complètement.

Et le médecin était en ce moment-même penché sur lui et encore une fois, prenait soin de lui alors que l'attitude de Sherlock l'avait presque mis à la porte, il y a quelques semaines… Pourquoi, bon sang ? Pourquoi John Watson avait-il besoin de se comporter avec lui comme personne ne se comportait jamais envers Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, le seul au monde, froid, distant, inatteignable ? Pourquoi n'affichait-il pas cet air de crainte et de mépris mêlés qu'il avait appris à inspirer volontairement aux Autres pour ne plus avoir à les subir ? Comment Sherlock était-il censé ne pas s'attacher à une personne telle que lui ? C'était insupportable. _Insupportable._

Une protestation étranglée le ramena brutalement au présent. Il remarqua John qui tenait une aiguille et du fil pour suture et qui fronçait les sourcils en le regardant, plus en retrait qu'il ne l'avait été pour le désinfecter. Sherlock sentait ses émotions malvenues refluer et une paix qu'il savait trompeuse masquer ce bouillonnement de sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. Il entendait mieux, les odeurs – _John, sang, John, savon, John, restes d'expériences qui traînaient sur la table, John_ – lui parvenaient avec tellement d'acuité qu'il aurait pu en élaborer une carte détaillée. Il s'était transformé en loup sans en avoir eu l'intention.

– Sherlock…

La voix était hésitante, mal-assurée. Sherlock vit une étincelle de crainte dans le regard du médecin. Il vit l'hésitation dans ses gestes. Il lut l'envie de s'éloigner dans son attitude.

Voilà. Ça, c'était normal. Ça, il savait comment le gérer. Ça, c'était ce qu'il attendait de John Watson et du Reste du Monde.

– Sherlock. Je ne peux pas te recoudre, si tu es… comme ça. Les poils…

Le loup plissa les yeux, releva les babines sur ses crocs. Un grognement commença à rouler du fond de sa gorge. Ça, un John Watson craintif, à défaut d'énervé, il saurait quoi en faire. Il saurait s'en défaire. Mycroft avait raison. Moriarty avait raison. S'attacher n'était pas un avantage. Sherlock pouvait toujours se détacher volontairement. Ce serait nécessairement moins douloureux que de voir John partir. Parce que John finirait par partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le médecin avait vacillé en entendant son grondement et dans ses yeux avaient dansé les souvenirs de ce jour où le loup avait été sur le point de le trucider, de ses crocs d'abord puis de la lame d'un couteau.

Le détective fut complètement pris par surprise, cependant, quand John hocha la tête pour lui-même, son regard se verrouillant au sien avec la même intensité qu'une heure plus tôt au fond d'une ruelle mal éclairée. Sherlock ne comprit pas quand il se pencha vers lui, mains en avant, et que ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa fourrure au niveau de son encolure. Il avait eu peu de contacts avec quelqu'un d'autre sous sa forme humaine, en dehors de coups échangés rageusement. Et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé sous sa forme lupine. Il sentit les doigts fourrager d'abord avec une certaine hésitation dans ses poils noirs, puis plus franchement. Et les yeux bleu foncé toujours ancrés dans les siens avec ces sourcils froncés au-dessus et ce visage sérieux, déterminé… Sherlock eu envie de laisser ses paupières se clore et de frotter son cou et sa tête contre ces mains attentives et caressantes. Ce qui était bien entendu hors de question.

Les doigts s'immobilisèrent rapidement, une main sur son cou, l'autre sur le côté de sa gueule, proche, si proche des crocs mais le médecin ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter une seule seconde. Les yeux bleu foncé dévièrent vers le bas, les sourcils exprimant de la colère, ou de l'inquiétude, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, mais Sherlock n'était pas le meilleur pour lire les sentiments des autres quand il ne cherchait pas à les manipuler pour une enquête, et moins encore quand il était un loup.

– Ne refais plus jamais ça.

La voix était basse et amère, mais il l'entendait comme si John avait parlé tout haut.

– Ne repars plus jamais comme ça, sans dire où tu vas avec ce type d'individu, sans réfléchir à ne serait-ce qu'une échappatoire.

Les yeux bleu foncé s'étaient de nouveau ancrés aux siens, et Sherlock constata que le « quelque chose » ressemblait dangereusement à de l'affection.

– Maintenant, tu vas reprendre ta forme humaine et me laisser te soigner, puisque je n'ai pas pu empêcher ta blessure.

Le loup cligna une fois des paupières. Puis les ferma, se concentra un instant, sentit le picotement typique, pas désagréable, qui accompagnait chaque métamorphose. Quand il fut de nouveau humain, Sherlock se focalisa sur la douleur physique pour ne pas laisser les émotions l'assaillir à nouveau.

– Merci, avait dit John en se désinfectant à nouveau les mains pour reprendre l'aiguille et se pencher sur son bras blessé.

Sherlock eut envie de faire remarquer que ce n'était pas à lui de dire merci dans cette situation. À la place, il ne dit rien. John leva un regard sur lui, puis revint à la blessure.

– Si tu as une capacité de guérison accélérée, c'est le moment de me prévenir, lança le médecin d'une voix hésitante, dans une tentative étrange de plaisanter.

– Pourquoi aurais-je une capacité de guérison accélérée ?

Il en voulut à sa voix de trembler. Mais tout son corps tremblait encore. Alors ça devait être normal. C'était physique. Purement physique. Et puis John avait commencé à le recoudre, sa main droite maintenant les deux lèvres irrégulières de la plaie l'une contre l'autre pendant que la gauche œuvrait avec l'aiguille.

– Parce que tu es un loup. On ne sait jamais.

Sherlock sentit un goût âpre se répandre dans sa bouche alors que quelques répliques de Moriarty lui revenait en mémoire.

– Je suis un demi-loup, ne put-il s'empêcher de corriger.

– Ça change quelque chose ?

Parler d'un sujet qu'il connaissait bien, parler de quelque chose qui concernait ses gènes, quelque chose sur lequel il n'avait pas prise, aucune possibilité de contrôle, quelque chose qui était un état de fait indépendant de sa volonté. Voilà qui le sauverait. Tout plutôt que ces stupides sentiments et ces stupides émotions et ce stupide John Watson qui ferait mieux de faire disparaître cette affection et cet intérêt de ses yeux trop bleus et trop foncés.

– Physiquement, oui. Les loups – les vrais loups – sont tous semblables quand ils sont transformés. Enfin, aux yeux des humains du moins, puisque nous sommes tous capables de nous différencier par d'autres critères que le physique, évidemment. Ils sont tous gris foncés, avec des yeux rouges. Du fait de mes gènes humains, mon apparence lupine garde des traits caractéristiques de mon apparence humaine.

– Les poils noirs et les yeux bleus plutôt que rouges, réfléchit John à voix haute en hochant la tête sans y penser, concentré sur son travail de suture. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pour vos vêtements ? Ils se transforment avec toi. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Sherlock s'ébroua mentalement. Ça, c'était un domaine qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement.

– Il y a eu peu de recherches à ce sujet. C'est assez délicat à étudier parce que… eh bien, même pour la science, les loups sont frileux, quand il en vient à prendre leur forme animale. Ils sont stupides. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, il semblerait que de la même façon que la matière qui nous compose se remodèle lors de la transformation, les particules de nos vêtements se remodèlent également pour former des poils plus longs, en fonction de l'épaisseur de ce qui nous couvre.

– Les particules ? À un niveau… commença John, attendant que Sherlock complète.

– À un niveau atomique. En-dessous, même. Les neutrons, protons et électrons se réarrangent pour former les atomes nécessaires à la formation de tout ce qui compose nos poils.

Le regard de John remonta plus longuement à son visage, cette fois, alors que ses doigts suspendaient leur travail. Il avait l'air sidéré.

– Vous êtes les premiers inventeurs de la fission nucléaire ? se marra-t-il, incertain. Tu te rends bien compte que ça n'a aucun sens ? Tu viens de m'exposer à combien de Becquerel en te transformant deux fois en quelques secondes ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel parce que cette blague n'était vraiment pas drôle, d'autant moins que l'allusion à la radioactivité de John était aussi ridicule que mal amenée, puisqu'il avait confondu l'unité de ce qu'émet un corps radioactif et celle qui mesure la dose reçu par exposition. Il se fendit seulement d'un :

– On fonctionne comme ça. Un loup avant et après transformation pèse exactement la même chose, vêtements et poils compris.

– Vous êtes… époustouflants, souffla finalement le médecin, laissant cette fois l'humour de côté. Et c'est pareil pour les demi-loups ?

– Oui. Pour moi, en tout cas. Hum… Pour répondre à ta question précédente, une des différence entre être un loup et un demi-loup : pour les vrais loups, c'est inacceptable d'être un bâtard.

– Par bâtard tu veux dire…

– Avoir un parent loup et un parent humain. C'est l'union en soi qui est proscrite. Et par conséquent, le fruit de cette union est exclu lui aussi.

– Mycroft… ?

– … possède des qualités que je n'ai pas.

Sherlock détourna les yeux du visage qui s'était à nouveau concentré sur son biceps. Parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas croiser le regard de John à cet instant si le médecin avait eu l'idée stupide de lever les yeux de son travail.

– Et ça lui permet d'être accepté parmi les loups ?

– … Apparemment.

– Mais pas toi ?

John était toujours focalisé sur l'aiguille et la plaie et ne se rendait certainement pas compte de la colère qui perçait dans sa voix quand il relevait ce qui devait immanquablement lui sembler cruel et injuste. Sherlock étouffa l'élan de reconnaissance qui le prit totalement par surprise.

– Pas moi. On ne peut pas non plus véritablement dire que j'aie essayé d'en faire partie.

– Pourquoi ça ? J'imagine que les liens entre les loups sont légèrement différents de ceux qui lient les familles d'humains, non ? Il n'y a pas des fonctionnements de meutes ? Greg m'a parlé de clans, il y a quelques mois. Ça n'a pas été... un manque pour toi, de ne pas en faire partie ?

À quoi bon essayer désespérément d'en faire partie en sachant parfaitement que cela ne mènerait à rien ? Mieux valait se prémunir en n'essayant tout simplement pas, non ? Sherlock avait suffisamment affronté le rejet des autres de manière générale, loups comme humains, pour ne pas chercher à se lier avec les membres de son clan. Et puis, pour ce que cette notion signifiait aujourd'hui, à part chez quelques familles qui vivaient dans le passé et perpétraient sottement des vendettas absurdes…

À vrai dire, la réponse était même bien plus simple que ça et lui échappa comme une savonnette glisse des mains sous la douche.

– Ils n'ont jamais accepté maman.

John leva un regard insondable sur son visage. Sherlock se sentit transpercé par ces yeux qui ne laissaient rien paraître des pensées qu'ils abritaient. Il était stupide d'avoir dit cela. Mais il ne put empêcher la phrase suivante de couler d'entre ses lèvres également :

– À partir du moment où j'ai compris qu'elle n'habitait plus avec mon père à cause de cette stupide loi tacite complètement archaïque qui réprouve cruellement les loups qui se choisissent un humain pour compagnon et qui pose un tel tabou et une telle terreur dans leur petit monde de loups qu'ils effacent de la mémoire collective tout individu y contrevenant, j'ai décidé que je ne ferais jamais partie d'une société qui vivait selon ces règles.

– J'imagine que tu ne t'étais pas encore rendu compte du nombre invraisemblables de règles tout aussi stupides qui régissent les échanges entre les humains par ailleurs.

John avait dit cela sans y faire attention, comme une évidence, alors qu'il avait repris sa suture, et Sherlock se sentit profondément troublé tant par le fond que par la forme. Trop pour ajouter quoi que ce soit.

– Voilà. J'ai terminé.

Le médecin effleura distraitement la peau de son avant-bras du bout de ses doigts, juste à côté de la suture, puis retira brusquement sa main. Il se racla la gorge.

– Hem. Je ne sais pas si ça laissera de cicatrice. Je n'ai jamais recousu de loup avant. Enfin si, certainement, sans le savoir. Bref.

– Merci.

John leva un regard surpris sur lui et Sherlock se sentit une nouvelle fois totalement inadapté. Se comportait-il d'une façon telle que la moindre expression de sa gratitude en devenait surprenante ? Sans doute. Il s'en voulut bêtement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un large sourire naisse sur le visage du médecin, si honnête et franc qu'il se demanda s'il était légal d'exprimer autant de choses par une simple mimique.

– De rien.

Quelque part dans sa poitrine, Sherlock sentit l'urgence de dire à ce médecin que non, ce n'était pas rien. C'était l'opposé de rien. C'était nouveau et c'était dur à comprendre. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on devait écarter d'un simple « de rien » juste parce que les conventions sociales l'exigeaient. Mais cette urgence aussi était nouvelle et dure à comprendre, alors lui aussi s'en tint au « rien » et se contenta de hocher la tête sans parvenir à regarder John dans les yeux.

Mycroft et Moriarty avaient raison. Mais Sherlock sentait qu'il s'était bien trop écarté de la neutralité sarcastique avec cet humain-là pour pouvoir battre en retraite.

John resta quelques secondes encore agenouillé devant le fauteuil, puis sembla s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être là. Il se racla la gorge, encore une fois et se leva.

– Tu as besoin de moi pour aller te coucher ? Enfin, je veux dire... Tu peux marcher jusqu'à ta chambre ?

– Ça ira, répondit Sherlock sans le regarder.

– … Ok. Bonne nuit, Sherlock. »

Le loup hocha la tête, croisant rapidement le regard de John avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la pièce.

Sherlock ne comptait pas dormir. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Il resta roulé sur lui-même dans ce fauteuil qui n'était pas le sien, ferma les yeux et constata que, si Moriarty était toujours là à l'attendre avec sa grimace en forme de sourire fou, un autre visage beaucoup plus doux rendait la vision tolérable. Il put ainsi entrer dans son Palais Mental qui avait furieusement besoin d'une mise à jour, suite à cette soirée. Et l'ajout d'une entrée spécifique pour le Criminel Consultant n'était pas le plus grand changement à effectuer.

Il songea aussi qu'il devrait trouver un moyen de voler son couteau à John maintenant que celui-ci l'avait récupéré. Sherlock s'était habitué à avoir son poids dans sa poche de pantalon, depuis treize semaines.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **À la semaine prochaine, jeunes gens !**

Nauss


	17. Chapitre 16

**Coucou tous !**

De grands mercis à **Ysmira, Mimi, Whitewolf, Reapersis, mariloo** et **cousingaelle !**

Merci à Nalou pour sa bêta lecture.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

.

Sherlock et John se rendirent au Yard dès le lendemain matin, après avoir prévenu Lestrade de leur venue. Ils – John – avaient aussi envoyé un message à Mycroft qui les attendait par conséquent dans le bureau de l'inspecteur à leur arrivée. Parce que le médecin avait bien sûr bluffé face à Moriarty la veille, lorsqu'il avait déclaré avoir prévenu le frère de Sherlock et la Police avant de les rejoindre dans la ruelle. Ni le loup ni le flic n'avaient la moindre idée du drame qu'ils étaient sur le point de découvrir.

Sherlock se mit en devoir de relater l'événement de façon factuelle, résumant les dialogues et les actes. Sans qu'il ne prenne de l'exprimer explicitement, le fait que John et lui s'étaient mis en danger la veille était évident.

Ça ne faisait qu'une ou deux minutes que Sherlock avait commencé son exposé quand Greg décida, vu l'ampleur de ce qu'il entendait, qu'un verre de scotch ne serait pas de refus. Il choisit d'ignorer le regard sarcastique du détective sur le liquide doré : un commentaire de la part de ce dernier sur le fait qu'il boive au bureau amènerait fatalement de la part du flic une réponse portant sur l'état de loque en forme de Sherlock Holmes, à l'intelligence hors du commun, certes, mais complètement défoncée, qu'il avait parfois accueillie sur ses scènes crime il y a quelques années. Or, ce sujet n'était pas un de ceux à aborder en présence d'un Mycroft déjà intérieurement fulminant, dont le visage minutieusement neutre ne trompait personne.

La voix blanche de colère, l'aîné des Holmes finit par faire remarquer à son cadet l'imprudence et la stupidité crasse de sa conduite de la veille, avec quelque chose dans le ton qui ressemblait à de la déception. John sentit Sherlock se tendre à ses côtés et capta dans un regard en coin les yeux plissés du détective. _Pas seulement de colère_ , songea le médecin sans comprendre pourquoi le mot « peine » s'imposait à son esprit.

« Et toi, tu as failli à me protéger efficacement, très cher frère. _Encore._

Si les frère Holmes avaient tenu une coupe de champagne en l'air à cet instant précis, le hochement de tête mesquin de Sherlock aurait donné l'impression qu'ils portaient tous les deux un toast à leur incompétence respective. Mais ce furent les affres d'une douleur et d'une culpabilité rapidement dissimulées que John crut voir dans le regard foncé de l'aîné des Holmes, cette fois-ci. Il se demanda si les joutes verbales entre les deux frères étaient un rituel bénéfique ou délétère pour leur relation. Celle de ce jour-là, en tout cas, était empreinte d'amertume et de ressentiment pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

– Je te rappelle que tu m'as toi-même demandé d'alléger la surveillance que je menais il y a encore peu de temps.

– Comme si te demander cela pour la cent trente-troisième fois en trois ans avait pu te convaincre de le faire, rétorqua le détective avec une ironie amère.

Mycroft observa quelques secondes de silence avant de tourner son regard vers un John qui se découvrit ravi d'avoir été ignoré jusque-là.

– J'ai en effet pensé que l'influence de ce cher Docteur Watson préviendrait quelques catastrophes. Mais puisque même lorsque sa vie peut être mise en danger par ton imprudence, tu continues à considérer ta vie comme quantité négligeable… j'imagine que mes hommes n'auront pas oublié en quoi consiste leur tâche exactement quand je leur dirai que le niveau de vigilance sur toi, très cher frère, est de nouveau à son maximum. Je te rappelle que nous œuvrons depuis quasiment un an pour éviter une guerre civile en préservant la survie de cet homme. Il serait apprécié que tu ne mettes pas tous tes efforts à réduire ces heures de travail à néant.

Sherlock frémit mais ne répondit rien. John se rappela qu'il était en présence de deux loups en conflit. Les vibrations animales qui se dégageaient d'eux à cet instant frappèrent le médecin. Mycroft, Sherlock, Moriarty... Est-ce que tous les loups avaient un regard d'une puissance à couper le souffle ?

– Bref, intervint Gregory, réticent à l'idée d'intervenir dans cette lutte du regard, visiblement, mais conscient du nombre alarmant d'affaires sur lesquelles il avait prévu de se pencher aujourd'hui – dont l'attaque de John et Sherlock la veille ne faisait évidemment pas partie, à l'origine. Qu'est-ce qui l'a décidé à partir ?

– Rien en particulier, répéta Sherlock avec un ennui latent dans la voix, lâchant le regard de Mycroft pour poser ses yeux sur l'inspecteur.

– Merci, Sherlock, je ne suis pas sourd. Mais il devait bien y avoir une raison, non ?

– Cette question est inintéressante, mesura Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaule.

– Permets-moi de ne pas être d'accord avec toi, répondit Lestrade d'une voix pincée.

Ce fut Mycroft qui interrompit Sherlock avant que celui-ci puisse partager son opinion :

– Ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est de savoir pour quelles raisons il vous a contacté hier.

– Il nous l'a dit, Sherlock, intervint John.

Il parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait salué l'inspecteur et le gouvernement britannique en arrivant, avant de s'asseoir en silence sur une chaise et de frissonner régulièrement quand Sherlock avait raconté d'une voix atone et rapide l'entretien entre Moriarty et lui-même dans le taxi puis la rue froide, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par les rejoindre.

Le médecin sentit les regards tournés vers lui, mais il réserva le sien pour le détective, sentant une chaleur dont il se serait bien passé grimper dans son cou.

– Il a dit qu'il voulait nous voir tous les deux. Qu'il faisait sa propre expérimentation scientifique. Pour voir comment tu réagirais à ma présence dans cette situation.

Le détective ne répliqua pas. Déjà parce que John ne répondait pas correctement à la question. Son explication correspondait à la rigueur à « pourquoi Moriarty les avait-il approchés de cette manière, » alors que Mycroft et Sherlock, eux, s'interrogeaient sur le « pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ou même jamais. »

Sherlock ne répliqua pas aussi parce que cette réponse que John donnait s'approchait bien trop de cette terrifiante vérité : Moriarty n'en avait rien à faire de John mais était obsédé par lui, Sherlock Holmes, et prêt à ruiner plusieurs vies sur son passage pour attirer l'attention du détective. Pire, ce que le médecin mettait en mots, c'était que si Moriarty montrait tout de même un minuscule intérêt pour John, cela n'avait pour seul but que d'utiliser le médecin de façon à atteindre Sherlock. Et Sherlock savait depuis la veille, depuis la première seconde où le criminel était entré chez eux, que ce dernier avait très bien compris combien menacer John était un levier redoutablement efficace.

Mycroft, lui, verrouilla son regard sur le visage de son frère qui prit bien soin de garder ses yeux fixés sur le pot à crayons à côté du clavier – dont les touches _ctrl_ et _shift_ gauches ne fonctionnaient plus depuis trois semaines pour cause de café pris d'une soudaine envie de liberté hors de son gobelet, analysa-t-il plus ou moins consciemment.

– Et tu as parfaitement su montrer à Moriarty qu'il avait tort sur ses a-priori, j'imagine, ironisa le loup le plus âgé de la pièce.

– C'est qui, ce type, exactement ?! s'énerva soudain John, à la fois parce que la question tournait sans cesse sous son crâne depuis des heures et aussi parce qu'il en avait marre d'assister aux affrontements verbaux entre les deux hommes sauvages de la pièces. Il débarque chez nous comme ça avec l'air de tout savoir sur nous… Sur Sherlock. Il possède beaucoup trop d'informations beaucoup trop confidentielles.

– Confidentielles ? releva Mycroft.

– « S'attacher n'est pas un avantage » _,_ il paraît que ça vient de vous, cracha le médecin, avec bien plus de mal à contenir le fiel dans sa voix qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

– Et ?

Le pli à la jonction du nez et de la joue gauche de l'aîné des Holmes s'était élevé de quelques millimètres.

– Et Moriarty a dit, à peu de choses près, que Sherlock aurait dû écouter son très cher frère parce que s'attacher n'était pas un avantage. Je ne suis pas le détective ici, ni l'inspecteur de Police, ni le représentant – entre autres – des services secrets de ce pays, mais je doute que beaucoup de monde connaisse ce type d'information sur Sherlock.

John nota avec satisfaction une réponse sous forme de sourcils très légèrement froncés sur le visage précautionneusement composé de Mycroft. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard intensément attentif que Sherlock avait posé sur lui et le ressentit stupidement comme une émulation :

– J'imagine que vous y avez pensé l'un et l'autre, après tout, c'est vous êtes les génies dans cette pièce, mais comme la question n'a pas été abordée et qu'on patauge dans la surenchère d'amour fraternel, je me lance : je doute que Sherlock ait dit à qui que ce soit que son grand frère chéri lui apprenait à ne pas avoir de cœur, et ce n'est pas le genre de choses que relate mon blog – quand bien même je le saurais. Je doute que qui que ce soit d'autre le sache – je vis avec Sherlock depuis près d'un an ce qui, selon toutes nos connaissances communes, relève du miracle et pourtant je n'étais pas au courant de cette phrase que ce criminel connaît _._ Est-ce que, vous, Mycroft, vous auriez une idée de qui est susceptible de lui en avoir parlé ?''

Sherlock était du genre à parler à la place des autres, à répondre pour eux s'il le pouvait, et même s'il ne le pouvait pas. D'autant plus quand la réponse était évidente. John se sentit donc fort et puissant quand le détective se contenta de tourner ses yeux plissés vers son frère, dans l'attente d'une réponse de sa part. Laquelle ne vint pas immédiatement.

– Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir faire un portrait-robot de l'individu que vous avez rencontré hier ? s'enquit l'aîné des Holmes d'une voix méticuleusement neutre.

– Mycroft ? demanda Greg, parce que cette question maintenant n'était pas une bonne nouvelle et qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître ce qui l'avait motivé. Tu…

– Mon très cher frère a une idée de l'identité de Moriarty, confirma Sherlock pour Lestrade, ses yeux toujours plissés par la réflexion et la colère. Et à ces rides qui n'étaient pas encore là il y a quelques mois mais qui sont particulièrement profondes à cette heure-ci, il sait déjà qu'il a commis une erreur substantielle.

Le détective tendit une main inquisitrice vers Lestrade. Ce dernier observa les doigts ouverts avec perplexité.

– Euh… Tu veux quelque chose ?

– Du papier et un crayon, pour voir si ce représentant du gouvernement a divulgué à mon ennemi des informations qui pourraient me nuire.

– On a un logiciel pour faire ce genre de chose.

– Merci, trancha Sherlock en posant enfin un regard sombre sur l'inspecteur de police. Une feuille et un crayon feront l'affaire.

Gregory jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pendule. Non, décidément, neuf heures et demi, c'était bien trop tôt pour se battre avec un Holmes sur la question très délicate et visiblement relative qu'était les technologies qui simplifiaient les procédures de la Police.

Sherlock se mit donc à la tâche.

John était curieux. Parce que le détective, violoniste, chimiste et arrogant était également capable de dessiner ? Vraiment _?_ Il ne se sentait plus si fort et puissant, tout à coup. Il songea avec amertume au fossé qui le séparait de Sherlock Holmes.

Pour occulter cette sensation désagréable, comme il savait si bien le faire avec à peu près l'intégralité de ses sentiments embarrassants, John se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du détective. Et resta bouche bée. Oui, ces yeux tombants, noirs, luisants, insolents. Le sourire condescendant, le menton fin, les cheveux impeccables. Le grain de beauté sous l'œil. Peut-être un détail ici ou là ne correspondait pas exactement à ce dont se souvenait John, mais pour qui avait déjà vu ce visage au moins une fois, il était impossible de ne pas le reconnaître.

Le dessin n'était pas encore terminé quand le regard de John dériva de lui-même sur le visage concentré du détective. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il restait suffisamment de place dans le cerveau de Sherlock pour un tel talent, un autre en plus de tous ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Comment un type comme celui-ci pouvait être réel ? Est-ce que ces pommettes invraisemblables faisaient vraiment partie de sa réalité tangible ?

Greg se racla soudainement la gorge. John tourna vivement la tête vers lui, reçut son regard éloquent et se rendit compte qu'il avait ouvertement fixé le visage de son colocataire depuis trois bonnes minutes avec certainement ce qui se rapprochait de l'admiration pure dans ses traits. Il détourna le regard vers le dessin que Sherlock peaufinait à l'excès, comme tout ce qu'il faisait, tout en gardant intérieur le sourire que lui évoquait le regard de Greg. Dans un autre lieu et une toute autre ambiance, celle d'un pub autour d'une bonne bière, par exemple, l'inspecteur n'aurait pas manqué de grimacer en rappelant que Sherlock n'avait pas besoin d'être admiré si ouvertement pour avoir un ego passablement sur-développé. John ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Mais comment ne pas admirer Sherlock Holmes ?

Le dessin s'arracha de la vue de John quand Sherlock le tendit en silence vers Mycroft. Ce dernier prit délicatement la feuille entre son index et son pouce droits et l'observa minutieusement. John était convaincu qu'il ne continuait d'observer le dessin depuis une dizaine de secondes que parce qu'il était très réticent à l'idée d'admettre que Sherlock avait vu juste.

– Alors, très cher frère, ce visage te serait-il familier ?

– Il se pourrait que nous ayons accueilli cet homme dans nos cellules, il y a une douzaine de mois. Il s'appelait Richard Brook, à l'époque, ceci dit.

Le sourire victorieux de Sherlock aurait pu paraître chaleureux si ses yeux n'étaient pas devenus deux points bleus trop clairs et trop noirs à la fois.

– Et ce Richard Brook aurait-il été, par hasard, en mesure d'entendre parler de ma vie autrement que par les absurdités que John impose au pauvre monde de par son blog ?

John aurait pu crier à l'outrage, mais le sujet était bien trop grave pour s'arrêter sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que sa dignité sauvagement piétinée.

– Il était absolument obsédé par toi. Il avait gravé ton nom partout dans la cellule. Nous l'avons accueilli « chez nous » parce que nous le suspections d'être un petit rouage dans un énorme réseau de…

Mycroft s'interrompit soudainement, leva les yeux du dessin qu'il avait continué de fixer, pour les balayer du regard l'un après l'autre, avant de sourire poliment.

– Hem. Vous pouvez vous passer de cette information. Il existait en tout cas de très bonnes raisons pour qu'il n'ait pas échu aux bons soins de la police mais aux nôtres.

– Et existait-il aussi de très bonnes raisons pour qu'il sorte de tes locaux avec plus d'informations sur moi qu'il ne pouvait en détenir à son arrivée ?

– Il n'acceptait de livrer des informations sur ledit réseau qu'en échange de données sur toi.

– Donc vous lui en avez donné ?! s'exclama John qui ne savait pas s'il était estomaqué ou franchement énervé.

– Mycroft, tu… tu as vraiment informé un criminel sur la vie de ton petit frère ? demanda Greg sans pouvoir le croire.

Sherlock se contenta de le scruter avec des iris au bleu si glacial qu'il en devenait brûlant.

Son aîné plissa des yeux, visiblement mécontent de s'attirer la désapprobation de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

– Il est parfois des situations dans lesquelles nous sommes obligés de consentir à des sacrifices personnels pour garantir la sécurité d'autrui.

– Pas la sécurité de votre propre frère, visiblement, nuança vicieusement John. Et comment un criminel interrogé par les services très spéciaux de Monsieur Holmes a pu être relâché ?

– Les informations qu'il a saupoudrées, mises bout-à-bout, étaient cohérentes et nous ont permis de démanteler ce… que nous souhaitions démanteler.

– … Ok… ? encouragea John.

Ce fut la voix de Sherlock qui lui répondit, cependant.

– C'était la condition pour le libérer, à l'époque où ils pensaient encore que ce n'était qu'un rouage parmi d'autres. Suffisamment d'informations de sa part contre une promesse de libération. Oh, quel joli paradoxe. Quel dilemme ça a dû être pour toi, très cher frère, flatta le détective en souriant venimeusement. À chaque nouvelle information qui vous rapprochait du centre de ce réseau, tu as pris conscience que ce n'était pas qu'un rouage que tu avais entre les doigts. La promesse de libération… tu n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à ne pas la tenir, si tu en avais eu la possibilité. Mais avec Richard Brook dans la nature, tu avais une taupe potentielle, du genre que tu repêches régulièrement parce que tu sais qu'elle aura de nouvelles informations pour toi. C'est un type qui ne vit que dans l'illégalité, qui en a fait son business... Mais j'ai du mal à croire, cependant, qu'un poisson si puissant se soit laissé prendre, d'autant plus en se faisant passer pour un rou- Oh, s'interrompit Sherlock dans un sourire quelque peu admiratif, cette fois – admiratif envers Brook/Moriarty. Ce n'était pas _son_ réseau qu'il vous a fait démanteler. Quoi qu'il vende – drogues, armes, femmes, enfants – il le fait non seulement avec la complicité de personnalités politiques et/ou financières dont la culpabilité, si elle était ébruitée, accablerait l'Angleterre et son gouvernement, peut-être même la Couronne. Il a donc un énorme pouvoir sur toi et tes chienchiens. Et il est de plus parvenu à vous faire détruire son concurrent sans même que vous vous rendiez compte que vous le serviez. Quelle élégance.

– D'accord, très bien, admit John, une fois que l'énormité de ce que Sherlock venait de déballer eut fait son chemin sous son crâne. J'imagine que vos services s'en sont rendu compte rapidement, Mycroft. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a menacés hier, exactement ? Pourquoi il n'est pas revenu faire un tour dans vos cellules, histoire de graver dans le béton le nom de votre propre frère avec une obsession semblerait-il malsaine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Vous deviez bien pouvoir le faire kidnapper par une berline noire, lui aussi, non ?

– Bien sûr que non, John ! lui répondit Sherlock avec un ton surpris qui donnait presque l'impression que le détective prenait soudainement la défense de son frère. Tu as bien entendu ce que je viens de dire, non ? Il connaît trop de noms importants qui ont trempés, comme ils savent tous si bien le faire, dans des affaires hautement criminelles. Et, surtout, reprit le détective en se tournant vers Mycroft, dans l'attente de l'approbation de son aîné : quand Mycroft a malgré tout choisi d'exposer des membres du gouvernement et la Couronne au scandale potentiel, et de capturer à nouveau ce Richard Brook qui était finalement bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il pensait initialement et effectivement obsédé par son petit frère, il s'est rendu compte que Brook n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt. Et que, maintenant qu'il est libéré, il n'existe plus aucune données sur ledit Richard Brook, alors que celles-ci avaient semblé parfaitement en ordre et réelles quand ce dernier croupissait dans une cellule secrète. Mycroft n'avait donc plus aucune idée ni de l'identité, ni de la localisation de ce très, très gros poisson.

Sherlock réfléchit une seconde avant de commenter :

– Quoique la métaphore du _poisson_ ne soit pas très appropriée, n'est-ce pas, Mycroft ? C'est un adversaire de taille que tu t'es trouvé.

– Un adversaire de taille qui t'a trouvé, corrigea l'aîné des Holmes qui avait jusque-là acquiescé sans mot dire aux déductions de son cadet.

– Grâce à ton précieux concours.

John s'interposa à nouveau.

– Et maintenant que vous savez que ce Richard Brook est Moriarty, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Le sourcil sous le début de calvitie de Mycroft se leva très haut.

– Rien qui vous concerne un tant soit peu, en tant que citoyen et civil anglais, Docteur Watson.

– Oh, pardon, j'ai cru un instant que le fait d'avoir été menacé par des tireurs d'élites hier et de vivre avec l'objet de l'obsession d'un psychopathe en puissance qui a œuvré pour tuer deux de mes connaissances dans le seul but d'atteindre votre frère me donnait le droit de savoir ce qui se passerait pour le psychopathe en question, ironisa John de son ton le plus lapidaire.

Sherlock cilla à l'évocation des connaissances tuées pour l'atteindre lui à travers John. Avant de se détourner pour sonder le visage de son frère.

– Il ne peut pas te répondre parce que lui comme moi avons, en gros, fait chou blanc jusqu'à aujourd'hui malgré nos recherches actives sur Moriarty ce dernier mois. Pour ce qu'on en sait, ça pourrait tout à fait être un autre nom d'emprunt.

– Il faut en conclure qu'il a toutes les cartes en mains et que quand on le reverra – si on le revoit – ce sera au moment et à l'endroit où _lui_ l'a décidé ? demanda le médecin avec un genre nouveau de lassitude, après un long soupir.

– Je ne sais pas en ce qui te concerne, corrigea le demi-loup. Mais s'il a décidé de me revoir un jour, et c'est le cas, alors oui.

– Ne sois pas stupide, Sherlock. Avec ce qui s'est passé hier, tu peux être certain que je ne te laisse pas seul face à ce type. Que ça me « concerne » ou pas, précisa John, l'index et le majeur de chacune de ses mains encadrant le mot « concerne ».

Les iris bleu clair s'enfuirent instantanément vers la fenêtre et les nuages bas qui, de leur dôme uniformément gris, semblaient couvrir les bâtiments en briques rouges et blanches de Caxton Street.

Greg observa avec un sourire cette insulte directement adressée à l'intellect du détective, suivie par la preuve d'une fidélité spontanée et à toute épreuve de la part de John. Et Sherlock qui ne lui offrait même pas le moindre minuscule regard plein de douces promesses de mort face à cette insulte et, plus encore, à cette déclaration adorable. L'inspecteur échangea un bref regard amusé avec Mycroft qui s'était visiblement fait la même remarque. Ils se rappelaient probablement tous deux une même conversation téléphonique datant de quelques semaines plus tôt seulement. Et tous deux sursautèrent au « Oh, la ferme ! » cinglant que Sherlock leur adressa immédiatement.

– Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit bêtement Greg, qui aurait pu prononcer la réplique suivante à la place de Sherlock :

– Vous pensez bien trop fort vos aberrations.

L'inspecteur de Police s'autorisa un nouveau sourire en coin. Ce qui, comprit-il rapidement, n'était pas l'idée du siècle puisque cela lui attira les foudres très personnelles d'un Sherlock subitement énervé.

– Et je vous conseille aimablement de dissimuler votre condescendance à propos d'un sujet que vous êtes à des lieux de seulement pouvoir entrevoir, Lestrade. Quoi que vous cherchiez à interpréter ici, sachez que rien ne m'empêche de révéler, si l'envie m'en prenait, ce que j'ai déduit récemment, et à raison, moi.

John suivit les yeux insistants que Sherlock posa d'abord sur l'inspecteur, puis sur Mycroft, puis sur Greg à nouveau, avec un regard qui se voulait certainement éloquent. Et qui l'était, si l'expression agacée de Gregory était un signe.

– Nous te remercions pour ta discrétion quant à ce sujet qui ne te concerne en rien, indiqua Mycroft, sa voix roulant au fond de sa gorge comme un grognement menaçant. Quoique je voies que tu commences toi aussi à te faire vieux, si j'en crois le temps que tu as mis à t'en rendre compte, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

– Oh, Mycroft, je t'en prie _,_ grinça Sherlock en fronçant le nez. Vraiment ? Comme si des données si plébéiennes pouvaient avoir le moindre intérêt pour moi. Sache par ailleurs que j'avais repéré depuis bien longtemps que Lestrade était de nouveau dans une idylle romantique absurde qui a commencé il y a quelques mois. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir pu songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, avant de vous voir interagir ensemble, qu'il était désespéré au point de porter son choix sur _toi._

John tourna la phrase, encore et encore dans sa tête, puis son cerveau l'obligea à percuter. Son regard passa lentement de Gregory à Mycroft, puis de Mycroft à Gregory, puis encore une fois dans chaque sens.

– Fermez la bouche, Watson.

John décida que voir Mycroft irrité et embarrassé, même s'il cherchait absolument à le cacher, était particulièrement réjouissant. Il n'avait aucune idée du moment où la conversation avait pris ce tour. Il avait apparemment été le seul à avoir été largué par un Sherlock en mode Menace et Déduction jusqu'à ce que gêne s'ensuive, mais voilà qui éclairait sa journée.

Être le témoin de l'embarras de Greg n'était pas tout-à-fait aussi satisfaisant, cependant. Le visage de ce dernier était fermé et il embraya rapidement sur la suite :

– Bon. Est-ce qu'il y a encore la moindre information utile sur le sujet de Moriarty qui n'ait pas été évoquée ? demanda-t-il avec fermeté. Parce qu'il est dix heures et que je n'ai pas encore commencé ma journée.

John attendit quelques secondes avant de demander :

– Est-ce que vous pensez que mes connaissances sont toujours menacées, maintenant qu'il a pris contact avec Sherlock ?

Les frères Holmes échangèrent un regard, comme pour s'accorder silencieusement sur la question. Ce fut Sherlock qui prit la parole :

– Je pense personnellement – et, apparemment, Mycroft aussi – qu'il n'en a plus besoin. Il a… d'autres points de pression plus directs, maintenant qu'il m'a rencontré.

Son colocataire ne le regarda pas une fois dans les yeux alors qu'il lui répondait, et John s'en sentit nauséeux.

– Je pense qu'il n'y a plus de nouveau point à aborder.

– Ah, si, une chose. Il a mon portable à l'heure actuelle. Il n'a pas réussi à le déverrouiller hier soir et il est suffisamment protégé pour que je ne fasse pas un grand souci sur la question, mais je n'avais pas envisagé jusqu'à ce matin qu'il faisait partie – et est vraisemblablement à la tête – d'un réseau d'une telle ampleur. J'ignore ce qu'il peut faire de ce qu'il trouvera dedans.

– Brillant, ponctua platement Mycroft avec un soupir bref, avant de demander sans avoir vraiment l'air d'y croire : Et le module qui permet d'effacer les informations à distance par mon équipe, que j'avais fait placer sur ton téléphone à ton insu il y a quelques mois ?

– Je l'ai retiré, évidemment. _À mon insu_ , Mycroft, vraiment ?

– Évidemment, acheva le loup, ses yeux levés au ciel.

L'aîné des Holmes décida probablement que la réunion impromptue était close. Il se leva, adressa à chacun un hochement de tête en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau – avec un regard peut-être un peu plus appuyé pour Greg, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer John avec un sourire. Puis il disparut dans les méandres du Yard.

Sherlock, lui, se pencha sur Lestrade tel un vautour avisant ce qui pourrait bien être une carcasse intéressante.

– Une affaire digne de ce nom sur laquelle vous avez désespérément besoin de mon concours, peut-être ?

– Non, Sherlock. Apprends à te reposer. Tu pourrais par exemple te remettre de la soirée d'hier.

– Tss. Vous voulez que je porte une couverture post-choc aussi ?

Dans un tourbillon de manteau noir, le détective se détourna de l'inspecteur et sortit à grands pas du bureau. John resta derrière quelques instants, juste le temps d'échanger un regard avec Greg qui sembla sur la réserve.

– Je… C'est une bonne nouvelle. Pour Mycroft et toi, je veux dire.

Greg sembla surpris une seconde, puis sourit.

– Oui.

– Vous n'en parlez à personne ? C'est vos positions qui ne vous le permettent pas ?

L'homophobie était présente partout, même en 2018, et surtout dans les domaines professionnels qui impliquaient le pouvoir, l'autorité, et ce que certains réduisaient à la notion de virilité. Pour avoir passé cinq ans au front et bien plus à s'entraîner pour l'armée, John le savait parfaitement.

– Ah. Non. Pas seulement. C'est juste que… Eh bien, c'est un loup et pas moi. Tu m'excuses John, faut vraiment que je commence ma journée. Si tu me promets de répondre à mes SMS, on sortira un soir, mais là…

Il laissa une main en suspens vers son bureau et la pile de dossiers qui chevauchait à moitié son clavier.

– Bien sûr. Bonne journée, Greg.

L'inspecteur acquiesça distraitement, déjà en train de coincer son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule en ouvrant une volumineuse chemise en carton.

Quand John rejoignit un Sherlock qui trépignait d'impatience à la sortie du Yard, la phrase de Gregory tournait dans sa tête depuis trois bonnes minutes. _Eh bien, c'est un loup et pas moi._ Ça avait le goût d'une injustice révoltante. Il était presque prêt à évoquer le sujet avec Sherlock, quand ils montèrent dans un taxi avec une certaine satisfaction à quitter la fraîcheur de cette mi-Novembre. Sauf que l'ancien soldat ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire exactement. Ni si Sherlock était réellement le bon interlocuteur, lui qui s'était exilé depuis son enfance de la communauté des loups parce que sa mère n'y était pas acceptée.

.

 _À Suivre_

* * *

 **Des cookies et du chocolat pour vous, et à la semaine prochaine !  
**

Nauss


	18. Chapitre 17

**Hello tous !**

 **Merci** à **Mimi, Almayen, Meranath, admamu, Ysmira, Zo, cousingaelle, mariloo,** et **Lwyz** pour vos reviews !

Merci à Nalou pour sa bêta lecture.

Et bonne lecture !

 **Warning :** y'a de la tristesse.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Et comme ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire en ce qui concernait Moriarty, ils attendirent. Dès que John laissait son attention dériver, durant les jours qui suivirent son apparition, il ressassait cette question : pourquoi Jim Moriarty s'était montré à eux. _À Sherlock,_ s'amendait-il immédiatement. Moriarty n'en avait rien à faire de lui. John n'était qu'un personnage secondaire. Comme depuis le début de son existence, John était dans l'ombre, en permanence, et c'était dans celle d'un détective théâtral au long manteau noir qu'il se cachait actuellement.

Pas que cela le dérange véritablement. Il avait l'habitude de cette place, de ce recul. Mais quand un fou furieux préférait s'attaquer à son voisin plutôt qu'à lui-même, ça le faisait franchement grincer des dents. Le monde dans son entier avait l'air de ne pas vouloir l'admettre, malgré ce qui l'avait à l'origine foutu dans cette merde, mais il était bien plus apte à se défendre que la grande majorité des personnes qu'il connaissait. Il avait été soldat, bordel. Médecin sur le front, certes, mais tout de même. Il avait secouru d'autres soldats sous les tirs. Il avait survécu à cinq ans de guerre. Il avait subi les mêmes entraînements que les autres. Tué, aussi. Et encore récemment, il avait prouvé qu'il était toujours prompt à sauver des vies, comme il avait été conditionné à le faire depuis plus d'années qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

Alors voir que Sherlock était devenu la cible de ce malade de Moriarty, c'était insupportable. Sherlock avait probablement raison quand il affirmait que Moriarty n'avait certainement aucun plan pour le médecin. Il ne lâcherait pas le détective de si tôt, cependant, ce qui signifiait que John était impliqué aussi, quoi qu'en pensent le détective et son frère.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu crois tromper en tournant régulièrement les pages de ton livre. Ça fait une demi-heure que tu ne le lis plus.

La voix de Sherlock lui parut agacée. Tout allait bien, donc.

Comme souvent, le demi-loup avait raison. John s'était encore laissé entraîner par ses pensées. Il ferma le livre qu'il posa sur la table basse à côté de lui et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en bâillant dans son fauteuil.

Sherlock était perché sur le canapé, ses deux jambes repliées sous lui et ses bras entourant ses genoux pour que ses mains puissent atteindre le clavier du portable de John, posé sur la table basse juste devant lui. Il ressemblait à un corbeau voûté sur sa branche.

Quand il entendit la porte des pièces privées des Holmes s'ouvrir doucement, bien trop doucement, et en sortir un petit moineau tout ridé, John se demanda distraitement pourquoi il comparaît les humains qui l'entouraient à des volatiles. _Toujours mieux que des loups mutants, hein._

Estelle s'approcha à petits pas de la table de la cuisine, puis s'arrêta debout devant la chaise, sans rien faire. John lança un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête depuis des heures – oui, John l'avait observé du coin de l'œil tout ce temps-là et, non, il ne se justifierait pas. Même lorsque le détective lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne lisait plus, il avait gardé le nez sur l'écran, se focalisant sans doute sur sa façon de tourner les pages, ou le rythme de sa respiration, ou Dieu savait quelle autre magie à fondement scientifique il pouvait utiliser pour déduire ce que John faisait et pensait sans même avoir à le regarder.

Pourtant, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur sa mère. John l'observa lorsqu'il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, probablement en proie à un de ces dilemmes intérieurs qu'on ne lui voyait pratiquement jamais, son regard bleu voyageant pensivement de l'écran à la femme immobile. Il finit par déplier ses longs membres trop blancs qui flottaient dans son tee-shirt, son pantalon de pyjama et sa robe de chambre pourpre.

– … Maman ?

John sentit son cœur le serrer. Quand il se posa sur Sherlock, le regard bleu délavé au milieu des traits ridés passa de totalement désorienté, presque apeuré, à plein d'amour, de tendresse et de ce rayonnement trop triste qu'Estelle arborait depuis l'agression des loups dans la rue. Sherlock semblait si vulnérable, quand il parlait à sa mère… John se rendit compte qu'il avait les mâchoires furieusement contractées, et la pensée qu'Estelle allait chaque jour moins bien ne l'aida pas à desserrer les dents. Il détourna les yeux de cet amour mère-fils trop intense et de celle à qui Sherlock s'adressait avec une voix chaque jour plus faible.

Le demi-loup l'aida à s'asseoir, posa ses mains sur ses épaules maigres en restant dans son dos. Il accepta la sensation de peau parcheminée lorsque les doigts d'Estelle attrapèrent son poignet pour y blottir sa vieille joue trop douce.

– John ? appela-t-il d'une voix pleine de détresse.

Le médecin était déjà debout. Il mit à griller une tranche de pain de mie et attendit qu'elle soit prête, les yeux perdus sur les résistances rougeoyantes à l'intérieur du grille-pain. Il ne parvenait plus à faire face à Sherlock quand celui-ci était avec sa mère. Quelques jours plus tôt, le lendemain de la visite de Moriarty, ce rituel s'était mis en place. Ils venaient de rentrer du Yard, n'avaient rien à faire dans l'immédiat et, visiblement, rien à se dire, et Estelle était arrivée. Elle n'avait pas su s'asseoir à la table, elle semblait totalement désorientée et avait manifestement peur de cette sensation. Seule l'apparition de Sherlock dans son champ de vision l'avait rassurée. Dès ce premier jour, John s'était collé à lui préparer son petit-déjeuner.

Mais là, alors qu'il extrayait la tranche de pain de l'appareil et y étalait de la marmelade, il ne pouvait que se préparer mentalement à devoir poser les yeux sur cette mère trop sénile pour ne pas ressembler à un nourrisson vulnérable et sur son enfant trop lucide sur le fait qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus de maman. Qui n'en avait plus vraiment, déjà, depuis dix ans — depuis que la maladie avait redistribué le rôle du protecteur et celui du protégé.

John savait ce que c'était d'être orphelin. Il avait eu Harry pour partager ça avec lui, quand il avait eu seize ans et elle dix-huit. Pas pour le soutenir, non. Ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça, entre eux. Mais au moins savait-il que quelqu'un d'autre vivait la même catastrophe que lui. Harry avait élu remède dans la bouteille. Elle était déjà bien lancée avant, à vrai dire. Lui avait trouvé son salut dans l'armée. Ça avait marché un temps. Puis une bête maladresse d'un de ses compagnons d'armes lors d'une formation de nouveaux arrivés sur le terrain l'avait blessé. Une explosion proche de lui qui avait fiché un méchant fragment de métal dans son bras gauche, provoquant des tremblements à long terme de ses doigts… Et puis son genou qu'il s'était tordu dans la surprise et la crainte que ce soit un assaut surprise qui vienne de le provoquer. Rien d'héroïque, malgré ce que la presse avait décidé de titré, lors de son coup d'éclat face à son tout premier loup — c'était même plutôt ridicule, comme façon de se faire déclasser. Le pire étant bien sûr dans les séquelles : il avait fallu un bon moment avant de réaliser qu'une fois la torsion remise, sa douleur au genou n'était pas due à une réelle faiblesse physique. Peu importait. Au moment de décider de son avenir au sein de l'armée, les tremblements et la douleur ne s'étaient pas encore envolés grâce au contact prolongé du demi-loup. Alors on lui avait parlé de la pension militaire.

Non. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de ramener à lui le malheur qui se profilait dans le futur proche de Sherlock. Il arma son visage de son plus beau sourire en tendant la tartine à Estelle et sut qu'il avait lamentablement échoué à paraître serein et détendu quand il croisa le regard froid de Sherlock.

Alors il battit en retraite vers son livre qu'il ouvrit en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lire, ce que le détective capterait en un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

John n'aimait pas du tout savoir que Sherlock Holmes allait prochainement être immensément triste, lui qui ne semblait capable d'émotions positives que lorsque sa mère était concernée. John se demanda si Sherlock deviendrait totalement vide de tout sentiment positif, lorsque la seule personne qu'il semblait véritablement aimer disparaîtrait. Il se demanda si le détective serait jamais capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, ou si Mycroft lui avait trop bien appris à ne pas avoir de cœur.

* * *

C'était insupportable. Ces regards, cette empathie, ce stupide John qui lui témoignait tout ça, et son traître de cœur qui se serrait à chaque œillade du médecin, chaque expression qui signifiait « je suis de tout cœur avec toi, je te soutiens, je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. » Toutes ces œillades prévenantes qui lui tartinaient en pleine face une vérité que Sherlock ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre en compte maintenant. Pas s'il voulait faire face de la façon que méritait sa mère. Stupide John. Stupide, stupide, _stupide_ petit soldat aveugle et plein de bons sentiments.

Sherlock n'avait pas pardonné à Mycroft et Greg cet échange de regards, quelques jours auparavant, au Yard. Quand ils avaient remarqué quelque chose. Sherlock l'avait remarqué aussi, ce quelque chose, et depuis longtemps. Il savait très bien que John était devenu un point faible. Le sien. Mais que ces crétins l'aient vu aussi, tous les deux, qu'il ait été si transparent... C'était intolérable.

C'était lui mettre cruellement devant les yeux, là encore, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais ; ce qu'il ne devrait même pas vouloir. John était gentil avec tout le monde. John voulait aider tout le monde, soutenir tout le monde, prouver sa valeur. C'était un fait. Sous ses pulls doux et laids, sous ses traits doux et usés, sous ses gestes doux et secourables, existait un homme doux et juste. À la morale féroce. Et douce. Il était très exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et beaucoup plus. Ses pulls, ses traits et ses gestes ne semblaient plus doux du tout, mais empreints d'une sauvagerie qui lui seyait indubitablement quand il élevait la voix et y mettait la fermeté du capitaine qu'il était toujours un peu. Quand il tenait son arme à la main, quand il l'utilisait, quand il défendait Sherlock, aussi – il n'avait pas tenu et avait copieusement insulté Anderson quand celui-ci avait fait une remarque sur le détective, la veille, sous l'œil atterré d'un Lestrade près de lâcher sa scène de crime, d'exaspération.

Ce stupide John qui ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être ce qu'il semblait être, qui était furieusement plus, non-lisse, non-normal.

Ce stupide John qui était doux et gentil et aimable avec tout le monde, et cet encore plus stupide Sherlock qui avait commencé à ressentir de l'attachement pour lui. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Ça n'avait aucune rationalité d'aucune sorte. C'était insupportable.

Il se lécha les lèvres, irrité, en avisant l'arrière du crâne de John dont la position était totalement non-conforme à celle qu'il prenait habituellement quand il était réellement en pleine lecture. La main qui tenait le livre aurait dû être plus haute et l'autre soutiendrait son menton, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir, au lieu d'être bêtement planté dans sa cuisse. John n'avait aucun sens quand il essayait de faire croire qu'il lisait.

Et Sherlock ne parvenait pas à lire l'esprit de John quand il se laissait dériver ainsi au gré de son train de pensées. Il ne savait pas ce qui courait sous le crâne du soldat. Tout, tout était brouillé par l'empathie, par cette volonté imbécile de ne pas charger Sherlock plus que du fardeau qu'il portait déjà et à ne pas lui laisser lire les inquiétudes et les réflexions d'un autre. John était incapable de cacher une émotion de son visage sauf quand l'empathie envahissait tout et dissimulait habilement le reste. Le soldat faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui : il n'était un poids pour personne.

Stupide stupide stupide stupide stupide John.

Sa mère se leva lentement après avoir mâchonné une bouchée de pain et laissé le reste sur la table, des miettes et de la confiture tombant sur les mots croisés restés intouchés depuis que Moriarty y avait écrit son petit poème abject. Elle retourna dans les parties privées des Holmes. Elle y dormirait tout le reste de la journée, comme elle le faisait en ce moment.

Sherlock insulta John en pensée une fois de plus, lui-même, Gregory, Mycroft, et encore un peu plus Mycroft, puis saisit son violon. Il enregistra, au léger craquement du fauteuil dans son dos, que John avait posé le livre fermé sur ses genoux, ses deux mains dessus, laissé reposé sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et l'écoutait jouer, les yeux fermés.

Alors Sherlock s'insulta un peu plus et joua avec autant de ferveur et de talent qu'il pouvait mettre dans un morceau de violon quand il voulait faire taire un trop-plein de sentiments par la musique, la pureté et le beau.

Puis, quand il termina le morceau, il attrapa son portable et envoya un bref message à Mycroft.

 _Je pense que Maman sera contente de te voir un peu plus souvent ces prochains jours. S_

Il reprit son violon et joua encore plusieurs heures.

Quand il s'arrêta, il vit que John avait fini par s'endormir dans le fauteuil. Il regarda les réponses de son frère.

 _Dès que possible. M_

 _Merci. M_

Stupide Mycroft. Stupide tout le monde.

* * *

Lorsque le téléphone de Mycroft sonna pour lui indiquer qu'un message était arrivé, il venait de poser la tête sur l'oreiller. Plus exactement, _Gregory_ venait de lui poser la tête sur l'oreiller, s'assurant que le loup finirait à plat-dos, ses cuisses bloquées entre les siennes, les mains fermées sur ses doigts, appuyées dans le matelas de chaque côté de son visage. Le policier aimait neutraliser ainsi son amant pour l'embrasser furieusement, avait compris ce dernier. Et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Laisser à Gregory l'autorité qu'il voulait et se laisser dominer par quelqu'un lui plaisait beaucoup, quand c'était lui et quand ça n'avait rien avoir avec le travail. C'était reposant. C'était surprenant.

Le bip-bip les tira cependant de leur activité en cours et Gregory se redressa, toujours à califourchon sur lui, pour lui laisser la possibilité d'attraper l'appareil avant même que Mycroft fasse mine de l'avoir entendu. Tous deux savaient que les messages du loup ne pouvaient pas attendre, pour la plupart.

Mycroft se sentit d'abord très agacé lorsqu'il vit le nom de son frère inscrit sur l'écran et il faillit ne pas l'ouvrir immédiatement. Avant de se raviser. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois où Sherlock aurait pu avoir besoin de lui. Quand il lut le message, ce fut finalement le souci et la tristesse qui creusèrent ses traits.

Gregory, qui avait assurément assisté à ce changement d'expressions avec attention, comme toujours, lui envoya un regard interrogatif qu'il ne put ignorer. Il n'avait pas envie de l'ignorer, à vrai dire. Il était même heureux, à défaut d'un mot plus juste, de ne pas être seul en cet instant. Même si cela signifiait admettre cette faiblesse qui le prenait soudain, alors que ses yeux heureusement secs le piquaient un peu, malgré tout.

Il dirigea le petit écran vers son amant pour qu'il puisse lire. Ce qu'il fit, avant de lui envoyer un second regard interrogatif.

« C'est un problème ? demanda-t-il au loup. Que votre mère veuille te voir, précisa-t-il.

– Sherlock n'aurait pas pris la peine de m'informer d'une telle chose, si c'était réellement ce que signifiait ce message.

– Alors quoi ?

Mycroft serra les dents. Se passa une main dans les cheveux en détournant les yeux pour fixer le plafond plutôt que le regard doucement perplexe de l'inspecteur.

– Que si je souhaite passer encore un peu de temps en sa compagnie, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Greg ne répondit rien, d'abord. Puis il se laissa glisser sur le flanc, à côté de Mycroft.

– Elle va si mal que ça ?

– On peut dire ça. »

Mycroft ne dirait rien de plus. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Pas alors que Gregory posait la question pour la politesse plus que pour se renseigner réellement. Le policier avait vu les enregistrements des vidéos de surveillance, ceux qui relataient l'attaque de loups avec John. Il n'avait que pu voir son état altéré.

Bon, peut-être ne posait-il pas cette question par simple politesse, Mycroft en était conscient. C'était certainement pour lui donner l'occasion d'en parler s'il en avait envie, comme son amant lui avait désigné être la façon normale de fonctionner dans une relation, la première fois qu'ils avaient eu un rendez-vous ensemble.

Comme le loup ne se saisit pas de la possibilité ouverte par Gregory, ce dernier se contenta de lui caresser la joue, doucement, avant d'attirer sa tempe à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. C'était un geste plein d'affection, de compréhension, de soutien silencieux. Un _Je suis là. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire de plus que ça, mais je suis là._ C'était très doux. Alors Mycroft le laissa faire quand il le serra contre lui. Il laissa aussi sa tête reposer sur son torse et les doigts du policier glisser dans ses cheveux, mouvement répétitif qui se prolongea longtemps.

Tout aussi longtemps, ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, si ce n'était la respiration de Gregory qui soulevait régulièrement la tête du loup, contemplant l'un le plafond, l'autre le drap, jusqu'à ce que la lumière du jour déclinante ne leur permette plus que de fixer le noir devant eux. Mycroft avait seulement envoyé une réponse, à un moment, puis il se laissa profiter de l'instant. De manière générale, il répugnait à ne rien faire que regarder le temps passer mais il avait aussi découvert que, quand il dépensait ledit temps dans les bras de Gregory ou face à lui au restaurant ou encore à regarder son amant dormir, ne rien faire revêtait soudain un intérêt fascinant.

« Je t'aime, » glissa-t-il à un moment, quand il eut tout à fait conscientisé cette information et sa signification.

Un baiser long sur le haut du crâne et un autre sur ses lèvres, quand Gregory lui eut tiré la tête vers l'arrière, lui répondirent dans la nuit.

* * *

John était dans le salon avec Estelle, le jour où celle-ci mourut.

La porte des pièces réservées à mère et fils venait tout juste de s'ouvrir. John leva automatiquement un œil de son livre pour voir de quoi la vieille femme pouvait avoir besoin. Elle était très pâle, un bras tenant l'autre qui semblait totalement inerte, et appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte comme si sa jambe, du même côté, ne pouvait plus tenir son poids. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche en émettant de faibles glapissements. John sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il se précipita vers elle, l'accompagna en la portant presque jusqu'au fauteuil de Sherlock et l'y assit. Immédiatement, il appela le 999 depuis son portable. Il déclina son identité de médecin, ce qui était toujours un excellent moyen de gagner du temps dans ce genre de situation, et déclara qu'une femme âgée de cinquante-neuf ans était en train de faire un AVC. Que c'était une récidive, dix ans après le premier, et qu'il y avait urgence, évidemment. On lui dit que les secours étaient en route. Alors il raccrocha.

C'était la partie facile, celle qui relevait du réflexe et pendant laquelle il avait pu garder l'affect loin de son esprit. Il avait tenu la main d'Estelle, agenouillé devant elle tout le long de l'appel. Lui avait envoyé des sourires qu'il espérait pas trop crispés et plutôt réconfortants. Il observait son visage de plus en plus pâle, ses yeux de plus en plus absents, et ça ne dura qu'une trentaine de secondes, mais il se secoua pour passer à l'étape suivante.

Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, mais presque sans hésiter, il appuya sur son écran pour appeler Sherlock. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne voulait pas lui annoncer ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux – « Je suis en train d'appeler Sherlock, Estelle. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Restez avec moi. » – et… et il avait peur. Il avait bêtement peur de la réaction du loup. Il avait presque envie qu'il ne décroche pas, d'ailleurs, comme si ça pouvait régler le probl…

« John ?

C'était la voix qui signifiait _Tu sais très bien que je déteste parler au téléphone._ En arrière fond, John entendait les bruits de la rue. Le demi-loup était allé au Yard pour régler une affaire de preuve subtilisée avec Lestrade en fin de matinée. John se demanda stupidement s'il l'interrompait ou s'ils avaient terminé. Sherlock serait de meilleur humeur, dans la deuxième situation.

– Sherlock, je… Estelle ne va pas bien. Je viens d'appeler les urgences. On est à la maison. Est-ce que tu peux rentrer ?

Le silence lui répondit, d'abord, et le médecin ne put s'empêcher de repenser à celui qu'il avait entendu, quelques mois plus tôt, juste avant qu'un loup noir ne lui saute dessus dans la rue et l'égorge presque – juste avant qu'il prenne une balle dans l'épaule.

– Sherlock ?

– _«_ Pas bien » comment ?

– … Pas bien du tout. Rentre.

– Je suis presque à la maison. »

Sa voix était neutre – minutieusement neutre, dirait John. Mais il lui avait répondu. Il lui avait dit qu'il rentrait, il n'allait donc pas l'attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? _Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas t'attaquer,_ se fustigea-t-il sèchement.

Il entendit ses pas dans l'escalier après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il s'était branché sur pilote automatique, parlant à Estelle en lui tenant la main alors que la vieille dame tombait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, quoi qu'il puisse dire, quoi qu'il puisse faire, battant à peine des paupières quand il lui secouait doucement l'épaule.

Il se leva et laissa sa place à Sherlock qui s'avançait lentement dans son dos, avec hésitation. Quand John soutint son regard avec ce qu'il voulait être de la commisération, Sherlock détourna brusquement le sien et vint saisir la main de sa mère.

« Maman, c'est moi, murmura le loup. Tu m'entends ?

John s'éloigna d'eux. Il alla à la fenêtre, surveillant la rue. Quand, après cinq minutes, il entendit des sirènes d'ambulance qui approchaient, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Une main saisit la sienne au passage, alors qu'il passait auprès du canapé. Il tourna son regard vers Sherlock, lequel le fixait avec des yeux remplis de larmes et une expression qui paraissait vide. Perdue.

– Les secours arrivent, lui dit John parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir ces yeux, ces traits, cette douleur encore trop violente pour être réellement ressentie mais qui ne manquerait pas de terrasser le détective, bientôt.

Il fit mine de reprendre sa route vers la porte mais les doigts de Sherlock se resserrèrent sur les siens. Le loup détourna les yeux quand John lui envoya un regard interrogatif, en même temps qu'il lui serra maladroitement l'épaule de l'autre main.

– Elle ne va pas se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix était très faible. John détailla lui-même le visage éteint, dans le fauteuil, la petite silhouette en dessous, inerte.

– On va voir, Sherlock, » mentit-il, parce qu'il ne sut rien répondre d'autre.

Le détective lâcha sa main quand les sirènes furent devant leur bâtiment, les secouristes devant leur porte. John leur ouvrit, répondit aux questions du médecin présent, observa les ambulanciers charger rapidement Estelle sur une civière. Tenta de ne pas voir Sherlock qui s'était écarté, toujours à genoux, et qui regardait la scène d'un œil vide, ses bras pendant de chaque côté du corps, sans un mot – comment aurait-il pu dire quoi que ce soit, avec ses mâchoires si étroitement serrées qu'elles en paraissaient carrées ? – dans une posture qui était presque plus effrayante que tout le reste.

Le loup se leva comme un automate quand Estelle fut emmenée vers la porte, accompagnant les ambulanciers. Il s'arrêta juste avant de sortir, pour demander « Tu viens ? » à John. Ce dernier attrapa le long manteau noir de son colocataire, sa propre veste, et s'engouffra à sa suite dans les escaliers. Il composa le numéro de Mycroft, quand un instant de lucidité lui fondit dessus. Le frère de Sherlock exigea de parler au chauffeur de l'ambulance, lequel pâlit nettement avant de raccrocher et de rendre son portable à John. Sherlock et lui montèrent à l'arrière du véhicule, quand Estelle y fut installée.

L'attente fut longue, à l'hôpital. John se demandait pourquoi. Il avait vu Estelle. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir. On aurait déjà dû le leur annoncer, à cette heure-ci.

Sherlock, roulé en boule sur une chaise à côté de lui, demeurait aussi parfaitement silencieux qu'immobile. Son regard, dur cette fois, semblait creuser un trou dans le sol, juste auprès de la plinthe grise en bas du mur devant eux. Il n'avait pas répondu quand John lui avait proposé de lui chercher de l'eau, n'avait pas fait un geste pour prendre le verre que l'ancien soldat lui avait ramené malgré son silence, et qui était donc posé par terre, à ses pieds, intouché.

Mycroft était arrivé assez rapidement après eux. Il les avait salués, très tendu, son visage affichant des émotions d'une façon que John ne lui avait jamais vue. Il avait envoyé un regard soucieux à son frère, puis s'était excusé : il avait des personnes avec lesquelles il devait parler urgemment pour s'assurer que leur mère serait prise en charge de la meilleure façon qui soit.

John avait eu l'envie irrationnelle de lui cracher qu'il existait des domaines dans la vie où tous les pouvoirs et toute l'influence du monde ne servaient à rien. Il faillit le faire, crispé comme il l'était, anxieux tout en sachant très bien que ce n'était plus pour Estelle qu'il l'était, plus vraiment… Puis il s'était ravisé juste à temps. À quoi bon dire ça à Mycroft ? Le pauvre homme ne faisait que ce qu'il savait faire : essayer de contrôler les événement autour de lui. Il ne connaissait pas le lâcher prise. Il ne tolérait pas les situations contre lesquelles rien ne pouvait être fait. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'on ne leur avait pas encore annoncé qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Que trop d'aires du cerveau avaient manqué pendant trop longtemps d'oxygène pour qu'Estelle puisse se réveiller. Que, si on la ranimait malgré tout, elle serait dans un état de mort cérébrale. C'était sûrement parce que Mycroft Holmes avait donné des ordres et que tout était tenté pour voir si on ne pouvait pas la réveiller malgré tout.

L'aîné des Holmes fut celui qui finalement vint les prévenir qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue positive. John les laissa en famille se rendre dans la chambre où leur mère avait été mise sous respirateur artificiel. Lui resta assis sur sa chaise, observant ses mains sans les voir. Il savait qu'à un moment, pendant qu'il attendait, quelqu'un éteindrait l'assistance respiratoire. Et alors, le petit moineau qui avait égayé ces derniers mois de son pépiement enfantin s'envolerait enfin vers un endroit où il pourrait à nouveau vivre pour de vrai.

* * *

Il était près de deux heures du matin quand Sherlock et lui furent déposés chez eux par la voiture de Mycroft. Le cadet n'avait pas bronché au moment de monter dans le véhicule, ce qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant en soi. À vrai dire, John ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu ouvrir la bouche, depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner avec l'ambulance. Sur le chemin du retour, il était resté silencieux, immobile, le regard dur. Colère, pouvait lire John. Le médecin sentait son cœur se serrer chaque fois qu'il lançait un regard au visage tiré du demi-loup. Il savait très exactement ce qu'il pouvait être en train de ressentir. Et, en même temps, non. Une part de lui se faisait la remarque, vu la façon dont l'état d'Estelle s'était dégradé ces dernières semaines, qu'il valait mieux qu'ils aient tous été surpris par une mort si subite plutôt que d'avoir assisté à sa transformation en une femme grabataire incapable de subvenir au moindre de ses besoins. Et d'un autre côté, qui était-il pour décider de ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle et pour ses fils ? Il ne ferait pas l'erreur de dire à Sherlock que c'était la meilleure option. Trop de personnes s'étaient permises de lui dire qu'au moins il n'avait pas eu à vivre une longue maladie de ses parents avant qu'ils ne meurent.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Sherlock se dirigea immédiatement vers les pièces qu'il partageait avec sa mère jusque-là et s'y enferma. John, lui, se sentait épuisé mais incapable de dormir. Avant de descendre de la voiture de Mycroft à la suite de Sherlock, il avait été retenu une dizaine de secondes par l'aîné qui lui avait demandé, la voix soucieuse : « Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plaît, Docteur Watson. » Il avait acquiescé. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour que Sherlock aille bien en cet instant. Absolument rien. Et c'était frustrant, putain, d'une façon qui lui déchirait la gorge et le ventre. Il toqua, malgré tout, à la porte. Une deuxième fois. N'entendant pas de réponse, il se dit qu'il réessaierait plus tard.

* * *

Avec les années qui passaient, Greg s'était aperçu qu'être toujours devant la télévision à deux heures du matin alors qu'il devait bosser le lendemain ne représentait plus un gros challenge pour lui. La faute aux matchs de rugby, aux pubs qui suivaient, et aux programmes plus ou moins intéressants ensuite qui s'enchaînaient sans qu'il ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit...

Ses années étudiantes l'avaient pourtant sevré du petit écran. À l'époque, la qualité des programmes lui paraissait beaucoup trop médiocre pour y perdre son temps quand il pouvait rencontrer de vraies personnes, avoir de vraies discussions et établir de vraies relations dans la vraie vie à la place. Ensuite, en tant que jeune policier, il avait tenu à garder une hygiène de vie saine pour se sentir au mieux de sa forme lorsqu'il était au travail. Il ne s'était alors permis que quelques écarts de soirée, et certainement pas l'apathie d'une nuit passée devant un écran sans le voir réellement – et il aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant sur le professionnalisme de nombre de ses collègues… Depuis quelque années, cependant, il lui arrivait de piquer du nez devant les annonces et les émissions inintéressantes des premières heures du jour. Ça l'empêchait de penser, et c'était très bien.

Ce type de soirées peu glorieuses, il en vivait au moins trois par mois, avait-il récemment estimé. Soit moins que l'année précédente, qui avait représenté un summum d'ingestion de conneries télévisées, pour le coup. Cette diminution récente, même si c'était dur de l'admettre, était peut-être liée au fait qu'avoir de nouveau un amant lui donnait l'impression d'être plus jeune, plus utile, et que la vie valait finalement la peine de dormir assez pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement le lendemain.

Ce soir était toutefois l'un de ces soirs où, pour une fois, il laissait la magie des images vides et des dialogues creux combler son temps de cerveau disponible. Pour cette exacte raison, il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone portable malgré l'heure tellement tardive qu'elle devait être le « tôt » d'une partie de la population. Un froncement de sourcils accompagna sa lecture du nom de Mycroft et il répondit, dubitatif.

« Mycroft ?

– Est-ce que je peux passer chez toi ?

– Bien sûr. »

Un silence sur fond de bruit de moteur accueillit sa accord. Greg eut le temps de se féliciter de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Il se félicita d'autant plus quand la voix soudain étranglée de Mycroft émit un faible « Merci » avant de que la communication ne se coupe.

Greg, soucieux, cette fois, eut l'impression que des heures s'écoulaient avant qu'enfin ne retentisse la sonnette. Quelques minutes seulement étaient en réalité passées. Il appuya sur l'interphone, attendit que Mycroft monte les marches, et ouvrit largement ses bras quand il vit les traits tirés et terriblement peinés de son amant. Quand Mycroft s'échoua contre lui en retenant ses sanglots, Greg eut beaucoup de mal à contenir les siens. Il n'avait pas besoin que son amant lui explique. Il savait. Il l'avait vu presque tous les soirs cette dernière semaine, après chacune des visites de Mycroft à sa mère. Il avait lu la tristesse silencieuse dans son regard, ses traits qui s'étaient creusés, ses cernes qui avaient grandi. La fatalité, dans son expression, avant même que sa mère ne soit partie. Le loup lui avait glissé, au détour d'une phrase sur laquelle il n'avait pas voulu revenir ensuite, qu'il se sentait terriblement coupable de la voir déjà morte alors qu'il aurait dû profiter du fait qu'elle était encore en vie. Il n'avait pas laissé à Greg le temps de lui dire que c'était normal. Qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi culpabiliser. Qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Le policier, de toute façon, savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Et cette nuit encore, il se contenta de le serrer contre lui parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'amortir contre sa poitrine les sanglots qui chahutaient sa respiration. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que l'amener avec lui dans son lit pour le serrer un peu plus encore dans ses bras, quand les pleurs se furent calmés et que Mycroft tanguait d'épuisement.

 _Tu vas pouvoir dormir, maintenant_ , songea-t-il en caressant les cheveux de l'homme couché dans ses bras. _Tu as reçu l'appel dont tu redoutais tant l'ombre que son absence te maintenait éveillé ces dernières nuits. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, ce soir._

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **... Désolée ?**

 **Oui, vraiment, désolée. J'aime beaucoup Estelle.**

 **Je vous embrasse, jeunes gens, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

Nauss


	19. Chapitre 18

**Hello tous !**

Damn, une semaine de retard. Mais je suis là ! ;)

Plein de mercis à **Vhalla, Lwyz, Almayen, admamu, Mimi, Prune, mariloo, Reapersis, Zo, cousingaelle** et **Ariane** pour vos reviews !

 **Merci à Nalou** pour sa bêta.

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **.**

Il y avait des impératifs à tenir, des choses à organiser, des personnes à prévenir, des administrations à informer. Mycroft ne tenait que grâce à ça. Ces obligations qui mettaient à distance la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait à devoir faire tout ça – _Maman est morte_ – ou plutôt les raisons – _Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Sherlock en trois jours ; elle n'a pas d'autre famille pour s'occuper de ça ; il restait si peu de monde autour d'elle ; si Sherlock n'avait pas été là pour elle, toutes ces années… Est-ce que mon frère serait mieux intégré à la vie, s'il avait pu vivre cette décennie sans devoir veiller sur notre mère dépendante avant l'heure ? –_ Ces obligations le sortaient d'une horreur qu'il avait vue venir sans accepter de la voir. Il avait bêtement cru pouvoir anticiper le choc et la douleur. Se préparer était censé permettre de ne pas avoir si mal, non ? Foutue illusion. Il y avait tellement cru. Il s'était préparé à la survenue de la déchirure, et s'était blindé d'avance, et… Qu'il avait été stupide. _Con_ , même, oserait-il dire.

 _S'attacher n'est pas un avantage._ Il n'avait jamais éprouvé tant de ressentiment envers cette phrase que ces jours-ci, où elle prenait un malin plaisir à le percuter de plein fouet encore et encore.

Notaire. Banques. Préparation des obsèques. Chambre funéraire. Banques. Notaire. Costume impeccable, cheveux impeccables, visage impeccable. De marbre, face à ces humains et loups qu'il découvrait ne pas être vautours alors que c'était en ce moment, dans cet instant de faiblesse, qu'ils auraient pu le prendre pour un pigeon sans même que Mycroft n'ait véritablement la force de leur voler dans les plumes.

 _Sherlock,_ absent dans toutes ces choses où il aurait dû être là.

« Ça doit être terriblement dur pour lui, souffla Gregory, un soir où Mycroft était dans ses draps, dans ses bras – _J. plus trois,_ compta-t-il pour la dixième fois de la journée avec l'impression vertigineuse qu'un mois s'était écoulé tout en même temps qu'une heure seulement – et où le loup lui décrivait le siège vide de son frère à côté de lui, face au conseiller bancaire qui avait virtuellement été celui de sa mère et de Sherlock, ces dernières années. C'est _Sherlock_ , il ne peut pas faire face à ce genre de choses.

– Je le sais bien, grinça le politicien. Je ne suis certainement pas en train de l'accuser. Et puis il y a bien quelque chose qu'il a fait, c'est faire face à la situation pendant dix ans où sa vie tournait autour de ma mère, autant qu'il le pouvait et où je n'ai certainement pas été présent. Alors je pense que ce n'est que justice de ne pas exiger de lui qu'il sorte pour exécuter ce genre de trivialités révoltantes dans un moment où on voudrait pouvoir faire autre chose ! continua-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus irritée.

Il se tut quand la main de Gregory se posa sur son avant-bras. Le policier déclara sur un ton conciliant :

– D'accord. Oui, il est capable de faire des choses, juste pas celles-là. J'ai compris. Pas besoin de t'énerver contre moi pour me le dire.

– Je ne suis pas énervé contre toi, s'amenda Mycroft en se serrant un peu plus contre le torse du policier, lui embrassant la clavicule comme pour se faire pardonner.

Sans aucun doute pour se faire pardonner. Elle était trop douloureuse, cette idée que Gregory puisse croire qu'il lui en voulait en cet instant où, instances administratives fermées, seule sa présence aux côtés de Mycroft rendait la vie de ce dernier presque supportable.

– Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je suis en train de me plaindre de Sherlock. Il y a des raisons de se plaindre de lui. Mais pas celles-là. Pas dans ces circonstances. C'est juste que…

Il chercha quelques secondes comment terminer sa phrase. Ne trouva pas.

– Je sais, murmura alors le policier en déposant un baiser doux dans ses cheveux. Avant d'ajouter : Je suis désolé que tu te retrouves tout seul pour gérer tout ça.

Mycroft hocha la tête, se sentant compris d'une façon qui envahit sa poitrine et amena presque à ses yeux ces démonstrations de tristesse et de détresse aqueuses et révoltantes. C'était terriblement émotionnel de sa part. Mais il n'y avait qu'en présence de cet homme qu'il pouvait ressentir ça. Il était alors évident de répondre en le serrant dans ses bras :

– Je ne suis pas tout seul.

– Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider.

– Tu m'aides, Gregory.

– Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider plus. Me rendre utile.

– Comment peux-tu douter un seul instant que tu l'es ?

Gregory ne répondit pas à cette question. Il se contenta d'inspirer dans les cheveux de son amant, lequel soupira d'aise. C'était étrange comme « tout ça » semblait ne pas pouvoir être réel, quand il était dans les bras de cet homme-là. Comme si l'extérieur n'avait aucun sens et qu'il devenait même difficile de concevoir qu'un monde hostile existait hors de ce cocon de chaleur.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime, » déclara finalement la voix du policier dans la nuit.

Mycroft entendit comme cette voix était friable et mal assurée. Il se demanda combien de fois Gregory avait prononcé ces mots dans sa vie. Ils ressemblaient à des pierres précieuses brutes que l'usage et le temps n'auraient pas encore polis et rendus lisses. Mycroft les aima profondément tels qu'ils étaient, maladroits et incertains. Portés par la volonté de cet homme qui souhaitait, en dépit de sa propre pudeur à les prononcer, que Mycroft ne doutât pas un instant de leur véracité.

Alors il l'embrassa, cet inspecteur qu'il avait fait sien il y a quatre mois et qui était là, aujourd'hui, quand il traversait l'épreuve la plus difficile de sa vie.

* * *

John n'apparut pas pendant douze heures avant de décider de venir voir si Sherlock était encore en vie. Ce dernier entendit la porte s'ouvrir comme s'il l'avait eue dans son champ de vision, celle qui menait à leurs pièces privées – ses pièces privées. Puis celle qui menait à sa chambre. L'odeur de l'humain l'avait précédée. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, ne fit pas un geste, mais vit du coin de l'œil John qui balayait des siens les différents lieux de la salle où il pensait que Sherlock pourrait être. Le lit, le siège devant le bureau aussi peu utilisé qu'il était enseveli de strates d'objets, le mur auprès de la fenêtre. Il fallut près d'une dizaine de secondes pendant lesquelles Sherlock eut le temps de sentir les battements de cœur du médecin s'accélérer, accompagnés d'une bouffée d'angoisse, pour que John pose finalement les yeux sur le sol tapissé de moquette où il s'était roulé en boule.

Il grogna quand le blond fit mine de s'approcher. Ce dernier tressaillit, mais continua de marcher vers lui malgré tout.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Il faut que tu manges. Que tu boives. Viens.

Sherlock détourna ostensiblement la tête pour la cacher contre son propre ventre, comme si ses pattes avant pouvaient le protéger de cette intrusion.

John sembla hésiter, le temps de vingt secondes.

– D'accord, » prononça-t-il finalement en sortant de la pièce, tête basse.

Ce qui était bien, lorsqu'il était transformé, c'était que les émotions ne le touchait comme rien d'autre que des concepts abstraits qu'il ressentait comme des réactions physiques à des événements externes à lui-même. Il n'avait pas y réfléchir.

Le problème, lorsqu'il était transformé, c'était que certaines odeurs l'obsédaient pendant des heures et des heures, même lorsque ce qui les avait émises n'était plus là depuis longtemps. L'odeur de John était de celles qui s'attardaient.

* * *

Il avait compté douze heures de plus avant qu'elle ne l'assaille à nouveau pleinement, dans un ressenti du temps particulièrement chaotique. Là encore, il n'avait pas réagi, malgré son instinct qui lui dictait de faire en sorte que l'odeur reste plus _._ Et là encore, John était parti. Il y avait quelque chose, au-delà de son instinct, qui l'empêchait de vouloir la présence de John. Il ne voulait pas de sa compassion. Il ne voulait pas de sa sollicitude. Il ne voulait rien qui puisse lui rappeler ce qui était arrivé, rien qui puisse lui dire que lui-même devrait être anéanti par ça. Il ne voulait pas des mots de réconfort de John, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne voulait pas que John lui dise qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable d'avoir passé trop peu de temps avec sa mère ces dernière années, entre enquêtes et expériences scientifiques ; il ne voulait pas que John lui dise que ça allait aller, que le temps allait faire son œuvre, que ça irait mieux. Il participait à des investigations autour de meurtres. Il avait entendu le couplet qu'on servait aux familles éplorées et il lui semblait que rien ne l'excéderait davantage que d'entendre quelque chose comme « Il faut laisser le temps au temps » ou « Elle vit toujours en toi », ou encore « Au moins, tu l'as eue tout ce temps-là, il faut voir ça comme une chance, voir ce qu'on a plutôt que ce qu'on aurait pu avoir. »

À vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de réaliser concrètement. Être transformé ne l'y aidait certainement pas. Il n'était pas certain de ne pas rêver – cauchemarder, plus exactement – sans parvenir à se réveiller. Mais il finirait par se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? C'était obligé. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Absolument aucun sens. Une personne ne pouvait pas disparaître de son entourage de cette façon-là. Pas une personne de cette importance. Ça n'existait pas, ce genre de phénomène. Quelqu'un ne pouvait pas être vivant un matin, puis mort le soir même. Ça n'arrivait pas, ce genre de chose.

Il perdit le compte du nombre de fois où John revint le voir, s'approchant même deux fois jusqu'à le toucher. Sherlock ne prenait même plus la peine de lever la tête pour le repousser, lorsque ses doigts passaient dans la fourrure épaisse jusqu'à se poser dans son cou suffisamment longtemps, vraisemblablement, pour prendre son pouls. Une fois, il entendit le médecin râler qu'il ne connaissait pas le rythme moyen des battements de cœur chez un loup.

Finalement, dans ce que Sherlock estima être le troisième jour sans qu'il ait repris forme humaine ni exécuté le moindre mouvement, la porte s'ouvrit et John entra. L'humain ne lui demanda pas s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, cette fois. Il ne s'approcha pas à pas mesurés. Il ferma simplement la porte dans son dos, s'appuya contre le panneau, puis s'y laissa glisser jusqu'à être assis par terre. Sherlock ne le regarda pas, bien sûr que non, il ne tourna pas la tête dans sa direction. Il le voyait malgré tout à la lisière de son champ de vision.

L'homme blond était prostré contre la porte, avant-bras posés sur chacun de ses genoux pliés devant lui, dos voûté, tête baissée, son regard dur planté dans la moquette entre ses pieds. Il manquait quelque chose dans son maintien, dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui faisait que John Watson était John Watson et que le Soleil continuait de tourner dûment autour de la Terre. Même son odeur avait quelque chose de différent – Sherlock n'y avait pas prêté attention, d'abord, car c'était l'œuvre des trois derniers jours que la dégradation de l'effluve qui l'accompagnait. Ça s'était fait progressivement, suffisamment pour que cela passe inaperçu, même pour lui qui connaissait par cœur son odeur naturelle. Mais, de façon absolue, l'effluve qui suivait John n'était plus tout à fait celle qu'il avait inlassablement portée sur lui depuis que Sherlock le connaissait.

Alors Sherlock leva la tête et regarda cet homme qui était différent.

« Elle me manque.

La voix du médecin croassa la phrase et une grimace déforma son visage en même temps qu'il la prononçait.

– Putain, elle me manque tellement. Et tu me manques. Je deviens fou, enfermé dans cet appartement, j'ai reçu douze appels de Mycroft, autant de Greg, j'ai envie de répondre à personne, j'ai envie de voir personne. À part toi. Sauf que tu restes enfermé ici et je me sens tellement mal de t'avoir fait ça, j'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est qu'un enchaînement de catastrophes qui s'abattent sur les personnes que j'aime alors que je ne leur sers à rien. Puis je me rappelle que c'est encore pas moi qui ait perdu quelqu'un de proche, que j'ai aucun droit de me morfondre, que…

Il s'interrompit. Sherlock avait gardé la tête levée et le regardait de ses yeux bleus. Il écoutait cet homme qui n'avait aucun sens quand il s'accusait de… de quoi, exactement ?

– Elle me manque, » répéta John, se brisant sur la dernière syllabe.

Sans vraiment se lever, Sherlock avança jusqu'à lui en rampant sur ses quatre pattes. Il y avait dans son attitude, dans son ton, dans ses mots quelque chose qui l'obligeait à approcher, qui exigeait de lui qu'il soit là. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres du médecin, ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et lia leur regard en silence. Sherlock hésita. Puis sa joue vint se poser contre le mollet de l'humain. Il l'y nicha et ferma les yeux, ressentant la surprise de John. Puis ce dernier se mut, s'installa en tailleur et le loup put poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Alors, les mains de John se perdirent dans son pelage, d'abord avec hésitation, puis plus franchement, et Sherlock sentit sa gorge vibrer d'un grognement approbateur.

 _Elle me manque aussi_ , admit-il en lui-même, et l'irrévocabilité de l'absence le transperça comme elle ne l'avait encore pas vraiment fait jusque-là.

Il sentit les mains de John toujours dans son pelage. Il sentit le pouce qui vint cueillir la première larme lorsqu'elle naquit au bord de sa paupière, avant qu'elle ne se perde dans son pelage. Puis il sentit l'étreinte qui le sera fermement tandis que toutes les autres roulaient sur les poils de sa joue, dans le silence troublé par rien d'autre qu'une respiration de loup et celle d'un humain.

* * *

Sherlock ne se transforma pas en humain, mais il consentit à sortir de la chambre. Il accepta même de manger ce que John lui prépara et de boire. Dans un bol posé au sol. C'était perturbant, d'abord, d'entendre l'individu avec qui il avait vécu pendant des mois d'enquêtes géniales et d'expériences scientifiques laper nourriture et liquide sous la forme d'un animal. Et puis John s'y était fait. Quand le loup vint se coucher à ses pieds parce que le médecin s'était assis à son fauteuil pour essayer de lire, il s'y fit aussi.

C'était étrange. Mais c'était sûrement parce que Sherlock était transformé qu'il adoptait ce comportement. Son instinct le poussait certainement à chercher la chaleur d'un autre représentant de sa meute. Et, à cette heure-ci, John était conscient d'être le dernier.

 _N'importe quoi_ , se reprit-il, surpris d'avoir totalement oublié avant : _Mycroft_.

Répondre à l'aîné Holmes qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sherlock ou qu'il n'avait pas émis le moindre son depuis la mort de leur mère avait été trop compliqué pour John. Ce soir, il se dit qu'il pouvait lui envoyer un SMS pour lui faire part des progrès de son cadet. Il le fit donc. Et dut réceptionner un appel dans les trois secondes qui suivirent.

Le regard du loup était sur lui, tout le temps qu'il resta avec le téléphone collé sur l'oreille, sans dire un mot. Il finit par saluer Mycroft, et Sherlock avait déjà reposé son museau sur ses pattes avant, quand il commença à parler :

« L'enterrement aura lieu vendredi.

Vendredi. Soit deux jours plus tard.

Silence de celui à qui était destiné ce message. Silence… Évidemment _, «_ silence » _._ Absence de réaction, plutôt.

– Sherlock… »

Toujours rien. Alors John laissa tomber. Ils verraient ça demain.

Il était près de vingt-trois heures, d'ailleurs. Pas que John se sente capable de dormir tout de suite, ni même qu'il prétende avoir gardé un semblant de rythme lié aux cycles circadiens depuis qu'il tournait en rond dans leur appartement. Mais s'inquiéter pour Estelle, la suivre à l'hôpital, s'inquiéter pour Sherlock puis s'adapter à… tout l'amenait au bord de l'épuisement. Il avait besoin de fermer les yeux dans une position relativement horizontale.

Le regard bleu que Sherlock posa sur lui quand il se leva, si intense dans son silence, empêcha le _Bonne nuit_ qu'il avait prévu d'asséner. John n'était pas certain de ce qu'il signifiait, ce regard. Quelque chose comme « Ne me laisse pas » _._ Mais il avait besoin de dormir. Sherlock devait bien en être conscient, non ? Le détective savait forcément que c'était par sommeil inoculé en pilule de dix milligrammes qu'il passait ses cinq heures de nuit sur vingt-quatre, depuis quelques mois.

Il revint sur ses pas, malgré tout. S'accroupit, s'agenouilla même, face au loup. Passa une main sur sa tête, dans son cou, et il était doux. Les poils de son dos étaient rêches, d'ailleurs John n'y touchait jamais, il lui semblait que ça aurait été trop… intime ? Sans parler de ceux du ventre qui avaient l'air si soyeux, pourtant. Mais dans le cou, et juste derrière les oreilles, de cette façon qui faisait gronder le loup noir en lui faisant fermer les yeux, comme ça…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

L'interpellé n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ou plutôt le fit-il en posant tout le poids de sa tête sur ses cuisses. Façon éloquente de dire « Reste là » sans avoir à articuler les mots.

John soupira. Il pouvait bien rester quelques minutes de plus, après tout.

– Ok. Par contre je vais pas tenir comme ça longtemps. Bouge-toi. »

Ce fut pour s'asseoir dans le canapé, assez long pour les accueillir tous les deux, que John se leva cette fois-là. Et le loup l'y suivit après s'être longuement étiré en bâillant.

En caressant la gueule qui reposait à présent entre sa cuisse gauche et ses doigts, John songea au tableau qu'ils représenteraient en cet instant, si Sherlock avait eu forme humaine. Mais Sherlock n'était pas un homme, il était un loup. Alors John s'empêcha d'y penser trop longtemps.

* * *

Il était trois heures du matin d'après l'horloge murale quand il s'éveilla, douleur dans la nuque et à moitié avachi sur le côté, tête de loup ronflant sur ses jambes qu'il ne sentait plus. Il avait froid. Il était fatigué. Alors, économie de mouvement, économie de pensées dans une situation qui, à bien des égards, était tout sauf normale, il se tortilla, s'attirant un grognement contrarié quand la bête dut se décaler pour lui laisser la place de s'allonger entre elle et le dossier du canapé.

Là, avec une couverture en poils de loup contre son ventre, le dos et le flanc bien calés par les coussins, John put poser sa joue sur l'accoudoir bas et profiter de ce que cette fourrure soyeuse soit bien vivante pour s'approprier de sa chaleur, sans que ne le traverse l'idée d'aller éteindre le plafonnier. Tant pis pour l'écologie.

* * *

Il était près de seize heures et John rentrait de quelques courses rapides au Tesco quand lui apparut soudain comme absolument nécessaire de parler du lendemain avec Sherlock. C'était compliqué, cependant. Comment parlait-on à quelqu'un de l'enterrement de sa mère quand le concerné faisait tout pour ne pas entendre ? Il trouverait bien une solution. Il attendrait que la bonne façon d'aborder la question lui apparaisse.

Ce fut l'urgence d'un vingt-deux heures et des moutons de poussières qui l'obligea à ne plus attendre la solution miracle. Il prit ses couilles à deux mains et bafouilla un :

« Sh… Sherlock… Demain…

Le museau du loup qui était jusque-là sur ses cuisses alors que John lisait dans le canapé, se détourna ostensiblement.

– Est-ce que tu vas y aller ?

Le loup se leva pour aller trouver une place à l'autre bout du canapé.

– Ça ne sert à rien de faire comme si tu ne m'entendais pas, Sherlock. C'est là, c'est demain, ça arrive, et il faut y faire face.

 _Non, « il faut » rien du tout_ , semblait dire le dos que le loup tournait vers lui.

– Si, Sherlock. Ou alors non, comme tu veux. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, ne pas y aller, c'est quand même y faire face. Et je suis parfaitement conscient que c'est ta décision, mais c'est la seule fois où tu auras l'occasion de lui dire au revoir.

 _Si tu le dis,_ lui répondit un haussement d'épaule poilue et désinvolte.

Un haussement d'épaule désinvolte… Il parlait d'un loup, bordel, d'un animal. John avait parcouru pas mal de kilomètres sur le chemin de la folie, pour en venir à interpréter la nature du mouvement de l'épaule d'un…

 _D'un homme-loup_ , se rappela-t-il soudain. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait oublié qu'encore cinq jours plus tôt, Sherlock passait l'intégralité de son temps sous la forme d'un être humain et n'avait pris la forme d'un loup que deux ou trois fois devant lui, en près d'un an de vie commune. Et à cette heure-ci, forme humaine ou non, il restait un homme-loup, avec tout ce qu'il avait d'homme, capable de prendre des décisions pour lui comme un adulte. John eut presque le temps de s'en vouloir de lui parler comme à un enfant. Comme à un animal. Puis il se rappela que depuis cinq jours, justement, il avait nourri, abreuvé et tout simplement géré un être non-communiquant en interprétant ses envies et ses besoins pour essayer d'y subvenir en permanence. Seuls les moments où le loup s'était isolé dans la salle-de-bain lui avaient offert quelques minutes de solitude. Le petit moineau n'était plus là pour remplir son quotidien. Il avait hérité d'un gros chien noir mal dégrossi à la place. Sauf qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir d'un chien à ses côtés, en cet instant.

– Je ne sais pas si tu crois que c'est plus facile pour moi, de m'occuper de tout ça, de toi, des courses, de… de ce vide. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être triste. De ne pas vouloir subir tout ce qui se passe. Sauf que ça se passe. Et je ne pense pas que c'est en démissionnant de la vie en tant qu'humain que tu vas y survivre. Je ne veux pas participer à ça.

John s'était levé. Il ne regarda pas Sherlock, cette fois, même quand il entendit le bruissement d'une tête qui se lève et se tourne.

– Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi j'y vais, demain. »

Il alla dans sa chambre, se coucha sur son lit. Chercha ses somnifères, après vingt minutes sans parvenir à s'endormir, batailla un peu plus longtemps contre le sommeil qui le fuyait. Soupira dans une brume de somnolence non reposante quand une forme chaude et douce vint se lover contre lui. Songea, en s'endormant enfin, qu'il avait bien fait de laisser la porte ouverte.

* * *

Il s'éveilla avec l'alarme de son portable et vit immédiatement que Sherlock n'était plus dans son lit. Il eut la stupéfaction de le trouver dans la cuisine, humain _,_ costume noir et chemise blanche habillant son corps décidément trop mince. Ses cheveux foncés, ses pommettes blanches… Ses yeux bleus, qui se posèrent sur lui, incertains. Ces yeux bleus, ceux qui lui avaient permis, il y a des siècles, de comprendre qu'il vivait avec la mère du détective qu'il venait de rencontrer ; ces yeux bleus dans lesquels il avait lu tour à tour de la haine, de la colère, de l'indifférence, de l'interrogation, de la fascination, de la sympathie ; qui lui avaient permis de reconnaître en lui le loup qui l'avait attaqué… Ces yeux, qui étaient ceux de sa mère, et qui lui rappelleraient toute sa vie son petit moineau blessé.

Toute ta vie, John ? ironisa-t-il intérieurement. _Toute ta vie_? Tu ne t'avancerais pas un peu, là ?

Le loup qui n'en était plus un se débattait, vit John, avec une cravate noire. C'était la première fois que le blond le voyait tenter de fixer ses cols d'habitude bien trop ouverts par quelque entrave que ce soit.

« Elle me disait que j'étais plus élégant avec, expliqua Sherlock, irrité par la cravate absolument pas conciliante, comme s'il avait pu lire dans son regard, alors même que le sien s'était détourné pour se perdre sur la table face à lui.

Il reprit, comme John luttait contre lui-même pour trouver quoi répondre de fin, de juste, de pertinent à cette déclaration toute éraillée d'émotion et de mutisme prolongé mêlés :

– Je ne voulais _pas_ être élégant. L'élégance, c'était pour Mycroft. C'était pour les… autres. Ceux qui vivaient autour de lui. Qui avaient le droit d'exister.

John resta encore silencieux. C'était beaucoup trop gros. Trop lourd, comme paroles, pour lui qui s'était levé avec la gueule de bois de l'individu qui s'apprête à enterrer un être auquel il était attaché. Il n'avait, en règle générale, aucun répondant pour ce genre de confidences qu'il fuyait comme la peste, et il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait être encore plus abyssalement nul qu'il ne l'avait envisagé jusque-là. Ce qui laissa à Sherlock le temps de conclure :

– Mais c'est la dernière fois que je peux être élégant pour elle, en vrai.

Cravate récalcitrante, et boule dans la gorge, dans celle de John au moins, et le loup s'énervait sur la bande de tissu et le médecin, lui, trouvait trop triste ce lien noir qui mettrait en collier le seul loup qui avait refusé de se laisser dresser et de se plier aux règles arbitraires d'une caste qui ne voulait pas de lui.

Colère, sifflements furieux, Sherlock ferma son poing soudain rageur sur la cravate qui ne voulait décidément rien entendre et la balança de toute ses forces par terre. L'incriminée n'eut même pas l'élégance de paraître meurtrie par ce traitement. Les objets en tissus ont cette capacité-là qu'ils accusent les coups sans en sortir blessés, songea John dans un instant de philosophie désincarnée de la réalité.

– Putain de cravate ! cracha le brun en l'écrasant furieusement du pied, et John sentit son torse se serrer face à cet enfant qui n'exprimait pas le bon sentiment contre le bon objet.

Il s'avança pour poser une main sur son bras. Cela lui gagna une immobilisation relative de son… de son ami, sans doute pouvait-il utiliser ce terme. Et une phrase à la fragilité qui lui brisa le cœur :

– Même ça, je n'arrive pas à le faire pour elle.

John serra le bras sous sa main. Il vit le grand corps de Sherlock perdre une dizaine de centimètres quand sa tête se baissa piteusement, sans doute parce que le loup ne voulait pas qu'il voie l'eau que John venait pourtant d'apercevoir dans ses yeux. Et John s'approcha un peu plus, et Sherlock ne le dépassa plus de sa taille, quand son front se posa sur l'épaule du médecin juste devant lui. L'humain laissa ses mains monter d'elles-mêmes pour se poser l'une sur la nuque de Sherlock, l'autre dans son dos.

– Elle n'attend pas ça de toi, lui dit-il alors.

Il se sentit parfaitement stupide de prêter des pensées à Estelle. Puis il se sentit moins stupide quand un soubresaut lui indiqua qu'un sanglot venait d'être lâché par le détective, contre lui.

– Elle t'aimait toi, continua-t-il alors. Elle t'aime toujours. Elle t'aime parce que tu as toujours été avec elle, quand la communauté de son époux l'a rejetée, quand elle est devenue malade. Elle aime ce que tu es intrinsèquement, et ce n'est pas une cravate qui va lui rendre plus hommage que de continuer à être ce que tu es. Toujours. »

D'autres sanglots chassèrent le premier, pour sortir, enfin, eux qui n'attendaient que ça depuis près d'une semaine et qui semblaient à présent se piétiner pour s'échapper de cette gorge trop petite pour les contenir. John serra plus fort, sentit les mains du détective accrocher son tee-shirt de pyjama trop porté.

Il n'ajouta rien. Il n'était déjà pas certain d'être arrivé à bon port, avec les mots qu'il avait égrenés sans savoir vraiment jusqu'où ils le mèneraient. Sherlock pleurait, Sherlock était sous sa forme humaine, Sherlock l'utilisait comme pilier, lui, à travers tout ça, et c'était exactement ce que John souhaitait être. Un pilier. Parce que c'était plus simple pour oublier sa propre peine.

La main dans la nuque de Sherlock remonta d'une dizaine de centimètres et ce fut dans les boucles pour une fois bien peignées du loup qu'il glissa les doigts à plusieurs reprises.

* * *

L'accueil pour la cérémonie à l'église se déroulait correctement. Sherlock était bien arrivé à l'heure, sans doute grâce à John qui, évidemment, l'accompagnait. Le médecin l'avait traîné du dernier rang, sur lequel Sherlock avait manifestement eu envie de s'asseoir, jusqu'au premier rang réservé à la famille où il avait pris place avec lui. Par « traîné », Mycroft voulait dire que l'humain avait simplement levé un sourcil vers son colocataire quand ce dernier avait fait mine de s'asseoir près des portes d'entrée, puis qu'il avait continué son chemin en remontant l'allée centrale. Sherlock avait eu tôt fait de le suivre. Mycroft avait observé cela, fasciné. Puis, Sherlock dûment en place, il avait pu se concentrer sur des problèmes plus concrets d'organisation.

Après s'être assuré que l'officiante avait bien connaissance du déroulement de la cérémonie, il les avait rejoints en silence, leur offrant un hochement de tête que John lui rendit, tandis que Sherlock détournait le regard. Un regard froncé qui semblait avoir versé des larmes plus tôt. Bigre.

Mycroft se demanda ce que penseraient les personnes présentes avec eux en voyant le Docteur Watson à leurs côtés sur le banc de la famille. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, ces autres qu'eux. D'anciens amis. Des membres d'une famille qu'on avait pu qualifier de proches, autrefois, et que Mycroft s'était efforcé de retrouver au cours de la semaine précédant le décès de leur mère afin de ne pas perdre un temps fou dans les préparations et envois de faire-parts. Quelques connaissances de Mycroft qui, autrefois, avaient aussi connu sa mère. Et les loups, parmi eux ? Que penseraient-ils de cet humain qui s'octroyait cette place parmi les deux frères ? Et comment lui-même voyait-il la chose, à vrai dire ?

Il n'avait de réponse, si ce n'était qu'il aurait aimé avoir su dire à Gregory, qui s'était assis deux rangées plus loin, qu'il pouvait lui aussi partager son banc.

Mais s'il changeait d'avis maintenant, cela aurait l'air étrange, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant que si John pouvait arguer qu'il s'était occupé d'Estelle comme si elle avait fait partie de sa famille, ces derniers mois, l'inspecteur n'était pas dans cette position. C'était obligatoirement un lien avec un des deux loups qui aurait expliqué sa place avec eux.

Finalement, il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser la question beaucoup plus longtemps. Pour deux raisons.

La première était l'orgue qui commença à jouer, annonçant ainsi le début de la cérémonie.

La seconde, c'était son père qui, quelques instants avant que la grande porte en bois se ferme et que la musique s'élève, était entré furtivement pour prendre place tout au fond de l'église.

* * *

Le cercueil était descendu dans le caveau. Mycroft, le dos droit, observait le bois qui disparaissait hors de sa vue. Il observait Sherlock aussi. Sherlock qui, en retrait, posait son regard meurtri sur la scène. Le soleil se reflétait sur ses boucles brunes. C'était agréable, du soleil à Londres à la toute fin novembre, quoi qu'en pensât Gregory, avec son étrange inimitié pour les mois de l'année. Pourtant, Mycroft sentait que le beau temps irritait particulièrement son frère. Tout comme l'avait irrité l'office qui avait duré trop longtemps puis s'était terminé trop vite. Et les gens qui chuchotaient, ceux qui leur avaient lancé des regards pleins de pitié.

Le cercueil descendait dans le caveau, le soleil brillait, Sherlock était en retrait, mais John restait à ses côtés, présence stable et forte et compacte qui semblait servir de pilier virtuel au demi-loup. Mycroft se sentait parfois affolé par la force du lien qu'il sentait entre son frère et l'humain. En cet instant, cela le rassura. Sherlock n'était pas seul. Sherlock avait John. Sherlock, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait à ses côtés quelqu'un qui l'aimait sans que des liens familiaux et génétiques l'y obligent. Parce que John aimait Sherlock, bien sûr. Ça sautait aux yeux. Gregory avait raison. Sans doute les deux colocataires finiraient-ils par s'en rendre compte un jour.

Mycroft s'avança vers le trou quand les croque-morts s'en furent éloignés, leur fardeau abandonné au fond de la fosse. Le cercueil avait l'air si petit, en contrebas. Il ne prononça pas un mot, il ne jeta rien. Se contenta d'observer des souvenirs qui l'envahissaient sans lui en laisser le choix. Des souvenirs d'enfance, des souvenirs du jeune demi-loup qu'était son frère, du temps où Sherlock et lui faisaient encore partie d'une famille unie. De leur mère qui consolait le cadet parce que les vrais loups se moquaient méchamment de son origine mêlée et lui faisaient des tours pendables, malgré toute la bonne volonté naïve et sensible du petit garçon brun qu'il avait été. Sherlock n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se faire de vrais amis, petit. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui le comprenne.

Mycroft était celui qui aurait dû le comprendre. Mais il avait déjà quatorze ans quand ses parents s'étaient séparés. Quatorze ans, un avenir brillant qui se profilait, une place parmi les loups parce qu'il avait toujours su comment se comporter pour être accepté d'abord, pour être craint et respecté ensuite. Sherlock était trop… gentil. C'est pour ça qu'il était parti avec leur mère. Qu'il s'était occupé d'elle, quand elle était devenu dépendante. Il n'avait eu qu'elle.

Non. Non, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas qu'elle. John était là.

Devant la fosse, Mycroft observa les parois qui allaient servir de maison à leur mère jusqu'à ce que la sépulture ne soit plus entretenue par personne. Puis il se retira. Revint vers Greg qui s'était tenu à ses côtés depuis le début de la cérémonie. Greg. Il envoya un regard à l'humain, un regard qu'il savait terriblement vulnérable en cet instant et, surtout, plein d'une gratitude et d'un amour crus. Il lui semblait que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser d'amour, ce qui n'avait pas de sens puisqu'un cœur n'explosait pas, et surtout pas à cause d'un sentiment tel que l'amour. Le policier lui sourit en retour, un doux sourire du coin des commissures, plein de commisération et d'affection. Mycroft se positionna beaucoup plus proche de lui pour observer les autres personnes qui souhaitaient s'avancer vers la fosse. Sa main chercha celle de Gregory. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts – _Est-ce que je peux_? – et les doigts du policier lui rendirent sa caresse – _Oui._ Alors Mycroft emmêla sa main à la sienne et le policier la serra en retour, accolant leurs deux épaules. Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Mycroft. Étrange phénomène que celui-là. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois que c'était arrivé si on oubliait la nuit où il avait été à l'hôpital pour la mort de sa mère.

C'était le moment où Sherlock aurait dû s'avancer vers le cercueil. C'était ce qu'on attendait de l'enfant de la morte. Mais comme tout ce qu'on attendait de lui, Sherlock refusa de le faire. Il se détourna abruptement des quelques personnes rassemblées et s'éloigna, le pas brusque, vers la sortie du cimetière. Comme John le suivit immédiatement, Mycroft s'autorisa à ne pas s'inquiéter.

Il tressaillit, cependant, quand son père s'avança vers la fosse. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ensemble, mais Mycroft savait qu'il n'avait pas quitté Estelle parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il ne s'était jamais remarié et peut-être parce que le temps avait pour effet d'effacer les souvenirs mauvais pour accentuer les heureux et biaiser la mémoire, il semblait à Mycroft que Henry Holmes n'avait jamais plus paru heureux comme il l'avait été avec Estelle. Son père ne s'était jamais permis d'oublier la douleur qu'il avait causé à son ancienne épouse et à leur deuxième fils. À lui-même. Ni à Mycroft, même si ce dernier s'était bien gardé de montrer ce qu'il ressentait à son père. Mycroft vivait parmi les loups. Il ne s'assimilait véritablement ni aux loups ni aux humains mais, s'il devait se prononcer, il se ressentait malgré tout plus d'affinités avec les premiers qu'avec les seconds. Et il connaissait la pression qu'avait subie son père en silence pendant toutes les années de relation qu'il avait maintenue avec leur mère. Il comprenait par quoi le choix qui avait détruit leur noyau familial avait été motivé.

Il resserra subitement ses doigts sur ceux de Gregory. Lui ne céderait pas. Jamais. Il était plus que temps qu'il affirme sa position par rapport au policier. Il avait été stupide de ne pas le faire plus tôt. N'était-ce pas tout ce qui avait fait peur à Gregory ? Cette angoisse, née de son enfance, de n'être jamais qu'un deuxième choix qu'on gardait caché ?

Quand son père fit quelques pas en arrière et lui lança un regard, Mycroft vit ses sourcils se froncer, ses yeux surpris s'arrêtant sur la proximité entre le demi-loup et l'humain, puis sur leurs doigts enlacés.

Mycroft n'avait pas prévu de buffet ni de rassemblement pour faire suite à l'enterrement. Aussi, lorsque les personnes rassemblées se dispersèrent dans la nature, son père s'approcha de lui. D'eux _._ Son regard se posa de nouveau sur leurs mains serrées l'une dans l'autre.

« Henry Holmes, se présenta-t-il doucement en tendant sa propre main à Greg.

Ce dernier lâcha celle de Mycroft pour la serrer.

– Gregory Lestrade. Toutes mes condoléances.

Henry Holmes hocha la tête, son regard aussi gris et perçant que celui de Mycroft s'arrêtant sur son fils avant de l'enlacer brièvement, étreinte que Mycroft lui rendit.

– Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? lui demanda alors son père.

Le demi-loup se tendit.

– À propos de… ?

Henry envoya un regard à Greg, et Mycroft sentit son amant tressaillir contre lui. Il le remercia intérieurement de ne rien dire.

– Je ne compte pas laisser le fait que nous soyons un loup et un humain devenir un problème pour notre relation.

Ce fut son père, cette fois, qui cilla avant de détourner un regard froncé. Par de la peine et non de la colère, avisa Mycroft.

– Je… Je ne te parle pas de ça. Pas dans ce sens-là Tu t'embarques dans quelque chose de compliqué. Vous vous embarquez tous les deux dans…

– Le fait d'aimer un homme et non une femme ne devrait pas être un problème non plus. Si je dois me battre contre cet a priori pour que tu l'acceptes, ou bien contre le fait que nous ne sommes pas issus du même milieu… Et même si tu ne l'acceptes pas…

– Tu t'investis de tant de batailles, Mycroft, souffla son père en secouant la tête. Et ce n'est pas contre moi, que tu dois te battre. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aurais un problème avec l'idée que tu sois en couple avec un humain ou un homme, ou quelqu'un qui vient d'un milieu différent, que j'ai posé cette question. Mais… Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu souhaites t'exposer à l'opinion publique quant à ces problèmes potentiels ? Dans ta position ?

– Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais me conseiller sur la question.

– C'est quand ta mère et moi avons officialisé notre relation que les problèmes sont apparus. Elle était déjà enceinte de toi.

Mycroft ne dit rien. Il sentait que Greg écoutait attentivement, à côté de lui. L'étreinte de sa main que Mycroft avait reprise dans la sienne quand son père l'avait lâchée, était moins franche et il lui semblait que le policier s'était effacé à ses côtés. Cela contraria profondément le demi-loup.

Son père reprenait déjà, la mine compatissante :

– Tu as fait un excellent travail en parvenant à empêcher le moindre journaliste de suivre John Watson et… et Sherlock. Personne d'autre que les présents ici n'ont vu que vous étiez proches, Monsieur Lestrade et toi. Tu… peux toujours reculer. Vous devriez reculer.

Les doigts entremêlés aux siens semblaient encore plus lâches, alors que son père assénait ces paroles. Mycroft n'avait aucun doute que c'était la meilleure volonté du monde qui poussait Henry à évoquer un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais même effleuré l'un et l'autre : la vie amoureuse de Mycroft.

Ce dernier resserra fermement sa prise sur la main qui menaçait de glisser de la sienne. Alors Greg fut de nouveau bien présent, à ses côtés, son épaule contre la sienne, l'aura rassurante qu'il projetait sur Mycroft de nouveau sensible.

– Je ne veux pas reculer, dit fermement le demi-loup, lançant un coup d'œil à Greg qui lui sourit. Nous ne voulons pas. C'est le moment d'enfoncer des portes qui sont en train de s'ouvrir. Je me fiche de ce que pensent les loups, ou les humains. Je refuse de reconnaître leur avis sur la question. Ça ne regarde que nous.

Son père lui envoya un sourire soucieux et dans ses yeux inquiets brillait une lueur que Mycroft lut avec surprise comme de la fierté.

Henry força un peu plus son sourire vers Gregory :

– Ne le laissez pas vous écraser. Il peut être parfois autoritaire, sans s'en rendre compte.

– Il est très bien, le reste du temps, lui retourna le policier avec un sourire.

– Prends soin de toi, lui adressa cette fois son père en lui serrant l'épaule. Et de… Et de Sherlock. »

Lorsqu'il avait quitté le cimetière, Sherlock était passé ostensiblement devant leur père sans lui adresser un regard, sans même ralentir alors que Henry avait manifestement murmuré quelque chose à son attention.

Mycroft hocha la tête. Henry Holmes lui envoya à nouveau ce sourire un peu trop vulnérable, plein de l'inquiétude pour cet autre fils qui ne lui avait plus adressé un mot depuis plus de deux décennies, additionnée à celle que lui inspirait son aîné avec qui il n'avait dernièrement gardé qu'un contact sporadique. Puis il s'éloigna sous le soleil de novembre.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !**

Nauss


	20. Chapitre 19

**Eeeet le 19 dans la foulée pour rattraper le retard ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

 **.**

Quand Sherlock arriva au deuxième étage et s'engouffra dans leur appartement, il claqua la porte derrière lui sans prêter la moindre attention à John qui le suivait.

« Sherlock… » souffla ce dernier en secouant la tête, cherchant ses propres clés dans la porte.

Ils rentraient tout juste de l'enterrement. La cérémonie avait été belle, sans doute. Mais John avait beau ne pas être le fils d'Estelle, ni même de la famille, il s'était senti trop pris par sa propre émotion et ce que cela lui renvoyait – l'enterrement de ses propres parents, sa propre déroute, le toit qu'il avait trouvé avec l'armée… – pour estimer si c'était réellement le cas. Il songea que Sherlock ne saurait pas lui répondre à ce propos… Le demi-loup ne se posait probablement pas la question, de toute façon.

Le loup, plutôt, puisque ce fut un canidé noir qu'il vit quand il ouvrit finalement la porte. Sherlock avait repris sa forme animale et s'était roulé en boule dans son fauteuil, le nez caché entre les pattes. John contint son soupir. Il bloqua la déception cruelle qu'il ressentit quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait compté sur un Sherlock humain pour vivre les prochains jours et, quelque part, le soulager un peu.

Ça n'arriverait pas, apparemment. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors il décida de leur trouver quelque chose à manger. Après avoir troqué son pantalon de costume et sa chemise bleue contre un jean et un pull en laine, il enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

Un grognement roula, dans son dos. John se retourna, sourcils froncés, pour voir que Sherlock avait levé la tête noire et le fixait de ses yeux bleus brillants. John se tourna à nouveau vers la porte et avança la main vers la poignée. À nouveau, le loup grogna, peut-être un peu plus fort.

« Quoi, Sherlock ? demanda John sans contenir son soupir excédé cette fois, toujours face à la porte.

Il entendit le loup qui se laissait tomber du fauteuil sur ses quatre pattes, puis une gueule douce vint chercher sa main. John baissa les yeux sur ses doigts qu'il glissa sans même y penser dans le pelage de Sherlock pour le gratter derrière les oreilles. Les grands yeux bleus du loup étaient posés sur son visage. La confiance indéfectible qui y brillait désarma le médecin.

N'était-ce pas étrange, ce grand génie en forme d'homme qui avait porté un costume élégant sans cravate, quelques minutes plus tôt, et qui le regardait en cet instant avec le même regard que celui qu'avaient eu ses chiens pour John, à l'époque il habitait encore dans une famille unie ? Le médecin s'agenouilla, glissa ses doigts dans le cou de l'animal, lequel ferma les yeux de plaisir. Est-ce que Sherlock passerait sa vie sous la forme d'un loup, dorénavant ? Est-ce que John devrait lui mettre un collier pour être sûr que personne ne le prenne pour un chien errant, s'il sortait dans la rue ?

Le loup vint se frotter à lui, contre son torse, et John le serra dans ses bras. C'était un réconfort en soi, après tout. Il aurait voulu avoir un humain, face à lui, capable de comprendre ses sentiments et de compatir. Mais c'était Sherlock… Peut-être était-ce sous sa forme animale qu'il était le plus à même de lui apporter de la chaleur, finalement.

Quand le loup rouvrit les yeux, John y vit des larmes. Son souffle se coupa. Alors il se dirigea vers le canapé, sans laisser ses doigts perdre le contact des poils comme Sherlock le suivait. Quand il s'assit, l'animal se coucha à côté de lui et installa sa tête sur sa cuisse. Le médecin continua de caresser le front et le cou du loup noir qui avait de nouveau fermé les paupières et soupirait régulièrement d'aise. Sherlock venait d'enterrer sa mère aujourd'hui. John pouvait bien faire ses courses plus tard, si le loup voulait le garder avec lui pour le moment.

C'était aussi très égoïste. John avait besoin de chaleur. Tout simplement.

– C'était moi qui m'occupais des chiens, à la ferme, dit-il après quelques minutes.

Il sentit sa voix rauque, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis longtemps. En vérité, c'étaient les souvenirs de cette époque qui étaient rauques et poussiéreux. À quoi bon se laisser aller à penser à cette période bénie où il avait eu un père, une mère et une sœur qui allaient bien ? Quel bien pouvait-il y avoir à se souvenir des jours où il pensait que les parents ne pouvaient pas mourir ? Il gardait minutieusement à distance tout ce qui avait un rapport avec ça. D'habitude.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, il avait enterré le parent de quelqu'un d'autre, de quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il avait enterré quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Alors depuis ce matin, il y pensait. Depuis qu'Estelle était morte, il y pensait. Depuis qu'elle allait moins bien, les souvenirs sourdaient derrière le barrage étanche qui les avaient maintenus au large jusque-là.

Et alors qu'un gros chien noir avait sa gueule posée sur ses cuisses et soupirait d'aise sous ses caresses, les souvenirs les plus emblématiques du bonheur de cette époque lointaine l'assaillaient. Pour la première fois de sa vie, probablement, John avait l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui les partager.

– J'habitais dans une ferme, quand j'étais petit. Je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit. Ma mère, mon père, Harriet et moi. C'était pas une grosse exploitation. On faisait des marchés, des trucs comme ça. Et on avait toujours une vingtaine de chiens à la maison, parce qu'on faisait chenil en même temps. C'est moi qui m'occupais d'eux. Avec mon père quand j'étais petit, nuança-t-il, pensif. Puis après mes… je sais pas, mes onze ans, je pense, j'y allais tout seul.

Il déglutit et se racla la gorge. Parce que sa voix était moins ferme que d'habitude. Est-ce que ça intéressait même seulement Sherlock ? Plutôt que de continuer à fixer la tapisserie kitsch droit devant lui, il baissa le regard sur le loup et vit les yeux bleus et perçants posés sur son visage. Sherlock savait exprimer son désintérêt pour quelque chose, quelle que soit la forme sous laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était définitivement pas du désintérêt qu'il lisait dans ces yeux paisibles et confiants vaguement brillants d'humidité. Alors John reprit.

– J'adorais faire ça. Je râlais quand ça me faisait lever plus tôt, pour les sortir avant d'aller à l'école – on habitait à la campagne, pas très loin de Londres au final, mais c'était mal desservi, et j'allais au collège dans la banlieue, alors déjà que mon bus passait tôt… Pareil, traverser la cour pleine de boue parce qu'il pleuvait depuis une semaine, juste pour ces saletés de cabots, ça me mettait d'une humeur de… bah, de chien, en fait. Harry me charriait tout le temps quand je venais prendre le petit-déjeuner couvert de terre jusqu'aux genoux, et même plus haut parce que les chiens me faisaient la fête. Et le soir, quand je rentrais du collège, qu'il faisait déjà nuit en hiver et que je devais les rentrer, ils me faisaient toujours danser pour retourner dans leur box… Surtout s'ils sentaient que j'étais déjà en colère.

John ricana, le souvenir de certains de ces satanés chiens lui revenant par flash. Les poursuites, les jurons, les innombrables chutes dans la boue…

– Mais, en vrai, c'est mes meilleurs souvenirs. Parce que même quand j'étais en colère – j'étais beaucoup en colère, à l'époque – ils finissaient toujours par me faire rire. Tu sais, comme si c'était tout ce qu'ils attendaient. Comme si c'était leur but. Et une fois qu'ils m'avaient mis de bonne humeur, à force de faire leurs conneries, ils faisaient bien gentiment ce que je leur demandais.

Nouveau raclement de gorge. Il évita de regarder directement dans les yeux de Sherlock quand il observa sa propre main qui caressait inlassablement le haut de son crâne. Le loup grogna son assentiment en fermant les paupières quand il le gratta derrière les oreilles.

– En vrai, c'étaient leurs yeux, expliqua John. C'était ça qui me montrait ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire. On a accueilli quelques chiens méchants, voire vicieux, mais globalement, je ne pouvais jamais en vouloir aux autres, même quand ils étaient insupportables, parce que dans leurs yeux je voyais toujours qu'ils jouaient, et qu'ils ne m'agaçaient pas par méchanceté. Je trouve ça tellement rare, ce qu'on trouve dans le regard d'un chien. Il y en a qui parlent de servilité, parce qu'un chien viendrait lécher la main qui l'a battu… Mais comment on peut être assez tordu pour voir seulement ça ? Comment on peut décider que cette confiance aveugle, parce que certains en profitent pour tabasser leur chien en sachant qu'ils garderont une emprise sur eux, c'est quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister ? Bien sûr qu'un chien reviendra vers celui qui l'a battu, s'il l'aime. Il sera juste convaincu qu'il a mérité son châtiment, si son meilleur ami, la personne pour qui il serait prêt à donner sa vie, en vient à le frapper. C'est juste de la confiance, en vrai. Une confiance qui n'a aucune limite, une sérénité immense, à partir du moment où il est avec une personne qu'il aime. C'est de l'amour pur, les yeux d'un chien. De l'amour sans aucune arrière-pensée, spontané, exprimé avec une liberté magnifique. J'ai jamais retrouvé ça chez un humain. C'est parce que des humains sont capables de pervertir cette relation que la confiance des chiens nous donne l'impression d'être de la servilité. Les hominidés sont juste incapables de comprendre ça. De chien, il y en a jamais un seul que j'ai eu envie de frapper de sang froid.

Il ne regardait toujours pas le loup noir dans les yeux. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce que sa dernière phrase disait – sur ce qu'elle ne disait pas, plutôt – et déglutit à la place.

– De toute façon, je n'ai plus jamais vécu avec un chien, après.

Le regard du loup revint sur son visage, alors John élabora. Un peu.

– Après mes seize ans, précisa-t-il. J'aurais pu devenir maître chiens dans l'armée mais… j'ai pas eu envie. C'était trop proche de cette période et de la ferme et de tous les autres chiens.

Il s'arrêta là. Ne pas remuer trop de souvenirs d'un coup. Ne pas se confronter à des images qui sommeillaient en lui – il y en avait tellement qui étaient apparues sur l'écran de sa mémoire au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait uniquement des chiens… Évoquer d'autres souvenirs lui faisait un peu peur, pour le moment.

– Je les remerciais souvent d'être là, dans ma tête, ajouta-t-il finalement après quelques minutes de silence emplies seulement par des caresses, douces pour eux deux. Les chiens, » précisa-t-il.

.

Quelques jours après l'enterrement, John s'éveilla comme d'habitude dans son lit. Et, comme d'habitude depuis ledit enterrement, Sherlock était évidemment là aussi. Toujours aussi noir et plein de poils, une truffe à la place du nez et des coussinets en guise de doigts. L'entendre jouer du violon manquait beaucoup à John, réalisa ce dernier.

Là où Sherlock ne se comportait pas comme un chien jusqu'au bout, c'était qu'il ne se roulait pas en boule au bout du matelas, par-dessus les couvertures. Il s'étendait de tout son long sous les draps, collé au flanc de l'humain. Alors John dut manœuvrer pour sortir de son lit sans le réveiller. Il devait mourir de chaud, avec son pelage et la couette qui le recouvrait, réfléchit l'humain en se changeant pour des vêtements de jour avant de se diriger vers la porte. Est-ce qu'il devrait lui ordonner de prendre une douche, à un moment ? Le menacer de le laver lui-même ?

Il cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois quand il prit conscience de la dernière pensée qui lui était spontanément passée par la tête. Depuis la porte de sa chambre ouverte, il regarda le loup qui était en vrai un homme, même s'il n'y ressemblait pas, et qui bâillait largement en s'étirant dans le lit. John dormait avec lui sans plus se poser de questions depuis quelques nuits, maintenant. Sherlock n'avait pas les mêmes attitudes sous sa forme de loup que d'homme mais… quelle était la limite de ce qu'il aurait fait ou non, s'il avait eu ses traits d'hominidé ?

Les questionnements sans réponses tournaient sous son crâne quand il enfila sa veste et descendit acheter du pain de mie et du bacon – le plus urgent dans l'immédiat. Il observa minutieusement la rue et les personnes qu'il croisait chaque fois qu'il sortait. Sherlock, depuis l'enterrement d'Estelle, s'était montré… agité dès qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, même si ce n'était que pour descendre prendre le courrier. Quand ses grognements étaient devenus plus agressifs, John avait fini par lui promettre de faire attention. Ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le rassurer complètement, mais le médecin avait tout de même pu sortir sans craindre un coup de dents. Il était certain que Sherlock ne le mordrait jamais, bien sûr ; mais il avait également l'impression que le loup était complètement irrationnel, quand la question de sortir dans la rue à découvert était abordée.

Est-ce qu'il se comporterait pareil à ce propos, sous sa forme d'humain ? Parfois, John se demandait si ce n'était pas sa tendance de loup dominant qui ressortait. Il trouvait que plus Sherlock restait sous cette forme, plus il en oubliait de le considérer comme un égal. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, au demeurant : que ce soit quand il lui grognait dessus ou quand il se roulait en boule à ses pieds, la dynamique qui s'installait progressivement ne paraissait pas très saine.

Sherlock l'attendait couché derrière la porte, le museau sur les pattes, quand John remonta avec deux gros sachets remplis de vivres – autant en prendre la plus grande quantité possible en une fois pour limiter les sorties et réduire le nombre de crises diplomatiques avec le loup.

Comme s'il n'avait pas été en train de l'attendre aussi manifestement, Sherlock se leva, lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et alla se rouler en boule dans son fauteuil en détournant très délibérément la tête, agacé.

« Oh, ça va ! râla John, excédé soudain, vers la boule de poils boudeuse. Si tu penses que je suis incapable de faire attention à moi quand je suis tout seul, tu m'accompagnes dehors, et tu me lâches.

Le loup émit un son que John trouva franchement méprisant, au croisement entre le grognement et le soupir.

– Oui, bah, si tu veux pas sortir en loup, t'as qu'à te retransformer en humain, merde. Et aller les faire toi-même, les courses ! »

John se dirigeait d'un pas ferme et irrité vers la cuisine pour y déposer ses achats quand il croisa le regard que le loup levait sur lui. Beaucoup de rancœur y brillait, mêlée à une colère peinée. Il s'excusa presque spontanément, mais les mots ne passèrent finalement pas ses lèvres. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser.

.

Quand la sonnette de son appartement retentit, Greg leva des yeux dépités de l'écran de son ordinateur. Il faudrait qu'il donne un double à Mycroft.

Se secouant hors du cocon chaud que formaient son lit et sa couette, il se hâta, nu comme un ver, vers l'interphone. Il pressa le bouton d'ouverture et tira sa porte d'entrée sur quelques centimètres pour que Mycroft puisse la pousser en arrivant sur le palier, sans laisser trop de froid entrer dans l'appartement d'ici là. Puis il se dépêcha de rejoindre la douceur de ses draps, se glissant dans la position confortable qu'il venait de quitter, et plongea à nouveau le nez dans le site qu'il parcourait. Il était rentré du commissariat trempé par la pluie près d'une heure plus tôt. Après une douche chaude fort appréciable, il s'était blotti dans son lit sans prendre la peine d'enfiler de vêtement, avec une théière judicieusement gardée à portée et son ordinateur pour se divertir.

« Gregory ? appela la voix de Mycroft de l'entrée.

– Ici ! répondit Greg sur le même ton, depuis la chambre.

Il leva un sourire appréciateur quand le visiteur entra dans la pièce en se débarrassant de son manteau qu'il posa bien plié sur le dossier d'une chaise près du lit, avant de s'asseoir sur ce dernier pour quitter ses chaussures.

– Il te faudrait un porte-parapluie, décida le loup en se penchant sur lui. Mon parapluie est en train d'inonder ton palier.

– Oui, c'est aussi là que je laisse le mien quand il est mouillé, lui répondit distraitement le policier qui était revenu à sa lecture virtuelle.

Mycroft déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue qui dépassait de la couette blanche.

– J'aime beaucoup quand tu m'attends nu dans ton lit, Gregory.

– J'ai pas envie de baiser, l'informa l'humain sans plus de cérémonie.

– Ce sont là deux choses complètement différentes, répondit Mycroft en déposant un second baiser sur sa peau avant d'y laisser simplement reposer sa joue, le visage tourné vers l'ordinateur.

Greg sentit le loup se pencher un peu plus sur l'écran puis il le vit froncer les sourcils, à la lisière de son champ de vision.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda son amant.

– Le blog de John. Tu en as entendu parler, j'imagine ?

– J'ai eu vent de son existence à sa création, confirma Mycroft. Mais j'avoue que je ne me suis pas particulièrement amusé à le suivre. Tu le fais, toi ?

– Plus depuis que John a arrêté de poster, il y a quelques semaines. J'avais juste envie de relire certains articles. J'aime bien revoir ces enquêtes d'une façon un peu plus… romancée. Ça me fait presque oublier que je les ai menées et qu'il n'y avait rien de romancé du tout dans ces meurtres, à la base.

Cette remarque lui attira un baiser doux sur la tempe et le policier ferma les yeux en grognant son approbation. Et comme Mycroft avait aussi besoin de tendresse en ce moment, mais qu'il ne songeait même pas à en demander parce qu'il était lui, Greg se tourna plus franchement pour l'embrasser et caresser de son front la joue de son amant, comme un chat aurait pu le faire. Ou un loup. Puis il reprit :

– Les articles où il parle de toi sont vraiment drôles.

Le froncement de sourcils de Mycroft s'accentua encore.

– Il parle de moi ?

– Ouais, il y a eu quelques meurtres de loups, ces derniers mois, lui rappela le policier. Pas que ça changeait grand-chose avant, que ce soit un loup ou un humain qui soit tué, mais depuis cette dernière année…

Greg n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Mycroft savait forcément à quoi il faisait allusion. Avant que le monde apprenne l'existence des loups, le service de Greg n'était certain de recevoir la direction d'une affaire que lorsque le potentiel criminel était un loup, pour assurer le silence à leur propos lorsque c'était effectivement le cas. Avant l'affaire John Watson, un meurtre était un meurtre, et que la victime soit recensée comme loup ou humain n'avait aucune importance. Aujourd'hui, même si les meurtres n'avaient aucun rapport avec John, ils étaient pris en charge par le service de Mycroft dès qu'un loup en était la victime ou le fomenteur potentiel, ne laissant à l'inspecteur que les affaires n'impliquant que des êtres humains. Greg ne voyait franchement pas l'intérêt d'une telle mesure, à part renforcer un peu plus le fossé qui était apparu entre loups et humains ces dernières années.

– Bref, du coup on t'a croisé sur quelques enquêtes.

Mycroft eut l'air curieux de ce que John pouvait bien raconter sur lui.

– Ce n'est pas grand-chose, le rassura Greg. Et il reste vraiment discret sur les raisons de ton implication. Il ne dit même pas que tu es le frère de Sherlock. Mais il a retranscrit certaines de vos discussions. C'est… hilarant. Il a vraiment un don pour relever les phrases amusantes.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça, grogna Mycroft quand il eut trouvé un des dialogues en question, pointant une réplique du bout de son index.

Il s'était installé à côté de Gregory sous la couette et, à plat ventre lui aussi, et avait collé son épaule vêtue à celle, nue, du policier. Pour ce dernier, c'était une grande victoire que d'avoir su mener Mycroft Holmes à ce type de relâchement sans qu'il ne pense même plus au manque de raffinement d'une telle position.

– Tu ne l'as peut-être pas dit comme ça, mais il ne peut pas tout écrire tel quel. Il faut bien donner un contexte pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là.

– Mh. Il devrait préciser que ce qu'il raconte n'est pas exact.

– Tu boudes ? s'amusa Greg.

– Je ne suis pas Sherlock, évidemment que je ne boude pas ! s'exclama Mycroft, outré.

Le policier rit en appuyant plus fort son épaule contre la sienne. Il amena le curseur sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de la page internet, mais Mycroft l'empêcha de fermer la fenêtre d'une main qu'il posa sur son poignet et un _« Attends »_ soufflé.

Son regard allait à la section des commentaires, vit Greg, qui s'intéressa lui aussi aux messages laissés par les internautes, et aux courtes réponses de John.

Mycroft fit défiler la section en lisant en diagonale, puis passa à un autre article pour ne s'intéresser là aussi qu'aux commentaires. En silence, sourcils froncés et concentration intense, il parcourut les retours d'internautes d'une dizaine d'articles.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Greg qui cherchait ce qui pouvait tant captiver son loup.

– Ils sont… Sherlock et John… Regarde ce commentaire : « Merci de montrer que les loups et les humains peuvent vivre en bonne intelligence »… et celui-là : « C'est super courageux de votre part de représenter le mouvement des loups et des hommes modernes, ensemble. » Ils sont considérés comme l'emblème d'une lutte pour l'union des loups et des humains !

– Oui, répondit lentement Greg en regardant d'autres commentaires similaires. C'est vrai, j'avais remarqué que ça allait plus ou moins dans ce sens, depuis que John a commencé à poster ses articles, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vraiment comme ça qu'ils sont vus… En tout cas par ceux qui souhaitent une telle société. Regarde, il y a aussi quelques loups anti-humains et des humains anti-loups qui laissent des commentaires incendiaires.

– Peu importe. Même pour les internautes racistes, ils incarnent cette lutte, sinon ils ne seraient pas aussi virulents.

– C'est un problème ? demanda Greg en voyant l'expression tendue de Mycroft.

– Je ne suis pas sûr… commença ce dernier. C'est… imprécis, déjà, puisque Sherlock n'est pas un loup à proprement parler, mais un demi-loup…

C'était un détail, estima Greg. Aux yeux de tout le monde, Mycroft et Sherlock étaient des loups, c'était un fait évident.

– Et, reprit le plus jeune, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils aient besoin de cette publicité.

– Ça fait longtemps qu'ils l'ont, le rassura Greg, et quand il vit le regard froncé de Mycroft vers lui, il se rendit compte que ça ne rassurait pas du tout le loup.

– Oui, admit ce dernier. Mais… je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne ici. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi.

Greg regarda un peu plus longtemps l'écran, sans comprendre lui non plus. Il voyait pourquoi Mycroft estimait qu'un blog qui, par certains égards, pouvait attiser la folie des individus les plus fermés d'esprit de ce monde était inquiétant. Mais, d'un autre côté, il y avait tellement plus de personnes qui semblaient se rallier à leur cause, comme des voix qui trouvaient enfin un biais pour exprimer ce qu'elles s'étaient peut-être crues trop longtemps seules à penser… Il y avait même des commentaires de loups avouant qu'après avoir lu ces textes et avoir suivi ce que les autorités avaient laissé voir au public, concernant les rebondissements autour de John, après avoir compris combien l'amitié de Sherlock et John semblait profonde et authentique – _amoureuse_ , aurait ajouté Greg – ils s'étaient rendus à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait en effet aucune raison pour que les loups et les humains doivent se haïr. Non, ce blog était une bonne chose.

Il en était à cette conclusion quand un gargouillement bruyant de son ventre attira son attention, soudain. Il s'aperçut qu'il mourait de faim.

– Tu es habillé, c'est toi qui va faire à manger, » édicta-t-il à l'attention de Mycroft.

Ce dernier arracha son regard inquiet aux pixels lumineux, lui aussi, puis sourit quand les paroles de Greg se furent fait un chemin à travers le malaise qui semblait l'habiter. Il embrassa à nouveau l'épaule du flic et se hissa obligeamment hors du lit. Greg se dépêcha de refermer la couverture parce que le froid s'immisçait déjà dans son cocon, maintenant que la place de son amant était vide.

Depuis le lit, il vit Mycroft sortir son portable de sa poche quand il passa la porte. Il vit aussi le loup regarder fixement l'appareil, puis le rempocher comme s'il n'avait pas su quoi en faire. Alors Greg comprit que l'inquiétude générée par le blog de John était beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'il pouvait l'imaginer.

 _._

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !**

 **À la semaine prochaine, j'espère ;)**

Nauss


	21. Chapitre 20

**Hello !**

Merci à pour vos reviews sur les précédents chapitres ! Merci à Nalou pour sa bêta.

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 **.**

Estelle était morte depuis deux semaines quand Sherlock se rappela qu'un monde existait en dehors de leur appartement.

Il y avait bien le désagrément du portable de John qui sonnait ou vibrait parfois, et alors John répondait à des êtres qui n'étaient résolument pas lui et s'entretenait avec eux à propos de trivialités telles que comment il allait, et comment Sherlock allait et est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. John, invariablement, répondait qu'ils allaient comme ils pouvaient, occultait le fait que Sherlock passait son temps sous forme de loup et remerciait les appelants. Et il précisait que, non, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide, merci.

John, à ces moments-là, était l'être le plus déraisonnable de l'univers.

Pire, il s'obstinait également à sortir de l'appartement, pour acheter de la nourriture notamment. Ils n'auraient pas dû avoir besoin de sortir de l'appartement. Si s'alimenter était si indispensable que ça, alors les autres personnes qui avaient l'idée préjudiciable d'exister pouvaient leur apporter de quoi se sustenter. John refusait de le comprendre. Il n'y pensait même pas.

Dans ces cas-là, il était l'être le plus agaçant de toutes les dimensions admises par certaines branches de la physique.

La révélation concrète à Sherlock d'un monde extérieur avec des personnes physiques autres que John et lui se fit sous la forme d'un coup de sonnette.

John afficha un air aussi surpris que Sherlock quand le son strident retentit à travers l'appartement. Le médecin lisait un roman manifestement insatisfaisant et Sherlock avait pris place à côté de lui, son cou, replié sur ses pattes, en contact avec la cuisse de l'humain. Le demi-loup leva la tête vers la porte d'entrée, quand bien même l'importun était logiquement devant leur immeuble, deux étages plus bas. Il échangea un regard avec John qui avait lui-même sorti le nez de son livre et fronçait les sourcils.

Un visiteur qui ne s'annonçait pas… Dans une autre vie, celle où Estelle était toujours vivante, Sherlock aurait dû ouvrir et indiquer à John s'il devait rester dans la pièce ou non. C'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé avec Moriarty dans l'appartement, à quelques mètres des deux personnes les plus importantes du monde.

Après une trentaine de secondes immobiles et indécises, leur attention fut attirée sur le portable de John qui vibra pour annoncer un SMS entrant.

« C'est Mycroft, annonça le médecin. Sauf s'il s'est fait pirater sa ligne ? »

Oh. Parce que _Mycroft_ existait toujours, lui aussi. C'était une information incroyablement irritante.

John venait vraisemblablement de décider que Mycroft ne s'était pas fait pirater son numéro car il alla ouvrir. Une entrée de plus à ajouter à la liste des actions de John, parmi celles qui contrariaient très fort Sherlock.

Ce dernier inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, bloqua sa respiration puis laissa la sensation caractéristique de la transformation l'envahir. Et avec elle, la tristesse brutale qu'il avait globalement pu tenir à distance. Il observa, transi, la déflagration virtuelle qui le percuta en cet instant où ses stupides sentiments intellectualisés d'homme s'exprimaient de toute leur puissance. S'asseyant à la mode hominidée sur le canapé, il ressentit tout à la fois l'étrangeté de cette position qu'il n'avait plus prise depuis longtemps et les larmes qu'il dut refouler de toute sa volonté pour ne pas les laisser couler.

John avait légèrement ouvert la porte, arme à la main, puis plus largement quand il fut rassuré sur l'arrivant.

« Bonjour, John, disait la voix de Mycroft.

– Bonjour, entrez, répondit inutilement John, comme si Mycroft allait obligeamment s'en aller sinon.

Sherlock, lui, ne dit rien. Il attendit sur le canapé, particulièrement conscient que tout indiquerait à Mycroft qu'il était resté sous sa forme animale pendant plusieurs jours. À commencer par le costume qu'il avait porté à l'enterrement et qui recouvrait pauvrement ses membres dans un état de froissement probablement déplorable, en ce moment même.

À travers la brume de ses sentiments qui le submergeaient – mais il lutterait pour qu'ils ne s'expriment pas, pour que personne ne les voie – il reçut deux regards particulièrement désagréables. Celui de John, qui était en train de dire _« Je vous préviens, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, il... »_ et qui s'était interrompu au milieu de sa phrase avec un air choqué en voyant Sherlock sous sa forme humaine, sur le canapé. Et le regard de Mycroft qui le détailla brièvement avant d'embrasser la pièce, engrangeant les données des poils qui devaient traîner partout, malgré la lubie de John à passer le balai tous les cinq ou six jours. Ce regard, quand il revint sur l'homme le plus jeune de la pièce, était empli d'un mélange de pitié, de condescendance et de reproche. Ce regard était insupportable, et pire encore quand Mycroft analysa plus longuement son visage. L'aîné secoua alors la tête avec une expression que le cadet détesta voir peinée pour lui.

– Ça ne sert à rien de faire ça. Tu le sais, non ? Ce n'est que repousser le problème, et d'une façon profondément misérable, en plus.

Sherlock détourna obstinément le regard.

– Vous êtes venu pour une raison précise ? demanda John avec un peu de brusquerie, comme d'autres auraient dit « Si c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, autant partir dès maintenant. »

– Oui, à vrai dire, répondit Mycroft en dardant sur le médecin un regard que Sherlock interpréta comme « Ne pensez pas une seconde que je perds mon temps à venir ici simplement pour accabler mon frère ».

Pourquoi les êtres à forme humanoïde passaient-ils leur vie à utiliser des mots pour en dire d'autres ?

– Alors asseyez-vous, ordonna fermement John, l'air pas du tout impressionné, avant de proposer, à la fois aimable et agressif : Du thé ?

Parfois – _parfois_ – Sherlock estimait que John était finalement l'être le plus admirable de tous les multivers envisagés par une petite proportion de la population.

Une tasse de thé fut distribuée à chacun – et Sherlock posa rapidement la sienne sur la table basse parce qu'il était particulièrement difficile de cacher que ses mains tremblaient, quand il devait tenir un contenant plein d'un liquide brûlant. John, qui s'était installé sur le canapé à une distance respectable, regarda Mycroft dans l'expectative. Ce dernier occupait le fauteuil de son frère. Sa venue et son visage devaient signifier des découvertes sur la piste Moriarty franchement alarmantes. Ou bien peut-être avait-il besoin de Sherlock pour une affaire d'une extrême délicatesse — peut-être y avait-il eu de nouvelles attaques racistes de loups sur des humains ou l'inverse...

John était visiblement dans une attente d'informations similaires. Les deux habitants de l'appartement affichèrent donc une mine aussi ébahie l'un que l'autre quand celui qui s'était invité avança d'une voix tendue qui présageait des informations dramatiques, voire apocalyptiques, et de la plus haute importance :

– Votre blog, Docteur Watson…

Sherlock cligna des yeux, John aussi. Et tous deux se mirent à ricaner sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mycroft leur envoya une expression réprobatrice, pour ne pas dire agacée. Il attendit patiemment que leur rire nerveux se fût un peu tari.

– Si vous avez terminé, lança-t-il comme s'il ne pouvait supporter ces enfantillages.

– Oui, non, pardon, dit John en s'essuyant les yeux avant de tenter d'afficher un visage fort sérieux. Mon blog, donc, encouragea-t-il Mycroft à continuer, sans parvenir à réprimer un fin sourire qui creusa une fossette dans sa joue.

– Avez-vous remarqué une activité étrange sur votre blog, ces dernières semaines ou ces derniers mois ?

– Euh… Je… réfléchit John en fronçant les sourcils, retrouvant réellement son sérieux, cette fois. J'avoue ne pas y avoir fait un tour depuis trop longtemps pour le dire. Depuis que Moriarty…

Il n'alla pas plus loin et Sherlock le remercia intérieurement.

– Vous avez eu d'autres enquêtes avec le Yard, pourtant, non ?

– Oui, réfléchit John.

Il y en avait eu au moins une, songea Sherlock. La seule, à vrai dire : elle était en cours quand Moriarty leur était apparu et Sherlock l'avait achevée quelques jours après cette funeste soirée.

– Oui, mais ça fait presque un mois…

– Vous n'en avez pas parlé à vos lecteurs.

– Je n'y ai même plus pensé. Après l'apparition de Moriarty… Je veux dire, tenta d'expliquer John alors que Sherlock comme Mycroft plissaient un regard intense dans sa direction, le cadet sentant que son aîné était aussi intéressé par la réponse que lui. On venait de rencontrer le type qui a orchestré au moins trois agressions, dont celle d'Estelle, et on avait enquêté sur les deux autres… J'ai évoqué ces deux enquêtes sur mon blog avant de savoir qu'elles ont eu lieu à cause de lui. Je n'ai pas du tout eu envie de parler du jour où Moriarty est venu nous voir, et ensuite je ne voulais plus écrire à propos d'un meurtre qu'il a peut-être orchestré sans qu'on le sache. C'était lui faire de la publicité, quelque part. Non ? demanda John quand les deux loups ne lui répondirent pas.

Sherlock et Mycroft gardèrent un regard insondable sur le médecin pendant plusieurs secondes encore. Puis le plus jeune se tourna vers son frère :

– Pourquoi poses-tu la question ? Qu'est-ce que le blog que John peut bien avoir à faire avec Moriarty, ou avec toi ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit que ça avait à voir avec Moriarty, répliqua Mycroft.

– Pourquoi d'autre serais-tu venu ici, si ce n'est pas en rapport avec un sujet aussi pressant que Moriarty ?

– J'avais besoin de te voir physiquement puisque je me doutais que ton silence aux demandes d'enquêtes de Gregory était lié à ta forme de loup, quoique John ait su dissimuler cette information à merveille, quand il m'assurait que tu allais bien.

– Je suis certain de n'avoir jamais écrit la phrase « _Il va bien_ », s'immisça John avec bonhomie. Plutôt « _Il continue de respirer et il mange, des fois_ » _._

– Quoi qu'il en soit, si j'avais appelé John pour lui poser simplement la question, tu aurais été sous ta forme de loup, à côté de lui à la rigueur, mais tu n'aurais pas été en état cognitif de t'intéresser à cette conversation comme tu le fais en cet instant en tant qu'homme. Et je savais que tu n'aurais jamais _supporté_ de te montrer sous ta forme lupine, face à moi. Même si je ne conçois pas tout à faire comment tu peux t'abaisser à faire face à quelqu'un sous ta forme animal, de manière générale…

– Mycroft, coupa John avec beaucoup moins de bonhomie, cette fois.

– Pour finir, poursuivit l'interpellé sans faire mine d'avoir été interrompu mais lâchant le sujet sensible malgré tout, je n'ai pas dit non plus que ma question n'avait aucun rapport avec le sujet Moriarty.

– Tout ça pour ça, souffla John, exaspéré. Ça a un rapport avec lui ou pas, au final ?

– Il ne sait pas, traduisit Sherlock pour lui.

– Quelque chose me chiffonne dans ce blog. Au-delà de sa simple portée pour le public, il y a un problème sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt. Pourriez-vous y prêter attention dans les prochains jours, John ? Peut-être en publiant un nouvel article ?

– Sur une ancienne enquête datant de plus d'un mois ? Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. Je ne l'ai pas écrite, en plus. Ça ne sera pas un bon article.

– Je pense, posa Mycroft d'une voix trompeusement douce, que nous nous fichons totalement que vous estimiez qu'il faille un article qui soit bon pour votre blog, Docteur Watson. Je ne suis pas en train de vous demander de faire un peu plus de publicité à ce travail d'équipe idyllique que vous effectuez avec mon frère, mais d'aider dans le cadre de ce qui est devenu une affaire d'État à partir du moment où Moriarty a décidé de surfer sur la vague de l'incident vous impliquant ainsi qu'une jeune louve d'une dizaine d'années et un autre représentant malintentionné de notre espèce.

– Vous voulez dire quand Moriarty s'est intéressé à moi après que vous m'avez placé sous la surveillance de votre frère sans m'en parler et que vous lui avez donné suffisamment d'informations pour atteindre Sherlock bien plus directement que s'il avait dû se débrouiller seul ?

– … Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire porter la responsabilité à qui que ce soit, se défendit Mycroft.

– Non, coupa John. Nous sommes là pour parler de mon blog qui n'a pas été mis à jour depuis que Moriarty est concrètement entré dans nos vies. Si mon blog et lui ont vraiment un lien quelconque, vous ne pensez pas qu'il trouvera ça étrange qu'une nouvelle entrée soit faite à propos d'une vieille enquête alors que je n'ai plus rien publié depuis qu'on l'a vu ? S'il le consulte, comme vous le craignez apparemment, il verra la reprise d'activité comme un message à son attention.

– Alors faisons en sorte que ce soit en effet dans notre intention de lui envoyer ce message, répliqua Mycroft avec beaucoup de sérénité.

John plissait les yeux vers le frère de Sherlock.

– Ne me regardez pas comme ça, John, lui ordonna Mycroft d'une voix tranchante. Est-ce que vous voyez une autre option ? L'immense majorité des loups se rallient à votre cause ou, pour le moins, admettent que leur réaction première à votre encontre était largement exagérée, et pourtant vous êtes en ce moment même cloîtré dans cet appartement, plus menacé qu'aux premiers jours suivant le sauvetage de cette enfant. Il serait peut-être temps d'agir. Envoyer un message est une action comme une autre et, dans notre situation, il n'y a que par votre blog que nous avons peut-être un biais pour atteindre Moriarty.

Le médecin ne répliqua pas. Il semblait soupeser la question, lui aussi. Sherlock, pour sa part, se sentait terriblement ambivalent. Oui, il fallait apparemment _agir_ pour faire sortir Moriarty de sa cachette. Mais le criminel n'avait-il finalement jamais pointé le bout de son nez que lorsque cela l'arrangeait, lui ? Même s'il répondait à leur message, même s'il sortait à découvert, ce ne serait que parce qu'il aurait l'entière certitude de s'en sortir comme il le souhaitait. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était la pire idée du monde. C'était John qui serait comme toujours placé en ligne de mire, lui qui écrirait l'article, qui le posterait, qui parlerait pour Mycroft et Sherlock. Ce dernier avait fait une fois l'erreur de penser que l'approche de Moriarty était un jeu. Il avait appris à ses dépens que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

– C'est dangereux, établit finalement l'humain, apparemment partant pour énoncer l'évidence que Sherlock ne s'abaisserait pas lui-même à déplorer.

– C'est nécessaire, répondit Mycroft, lui aussi prêt à enfoncer les portes ouvertes.

À nouveau, John détailla le visage du loup en silence. Mycroft, en retour, le fixait tranquillement, déjà certain d'avoir remporté cette bataille qu'il ne devait pas gagner, Sherlock était catégorique.

– C'est quoi, le message que nous voulons faire passer ? demanda finalement John et Sherlock se sentit profondément ulcéré.

– Attendez une seconde, s'immisça Sherlock d'une voix tranchante et impérieuse.

– Je pense que Moriarty est enchanté, s'il suit effectivement ce blog, de voir que sa petite apparition au grand jour vous a effrayé au point de ne plus écrire, déclara Mycroft sans prendre une seconde en compte l'interruption de son frère. Et je pense qu'il réagit plus à la provocation qu'à la sommation, de manière générale.

– Une introduction laissant entendre qu'une période troublée m'a empêché d'écrire mais que, comme tout est revenu à la normale et que tout va pour le mieux, je vais tenter de rattraper mon retard ?

– Ça me paraît suffisamment provoquant sans y toucher, approuva Mycroft en se levant, comme si cela scellait adéquatement sa visite.

– Mais… commença Sherlock.

– Bien, répondit John à l'aîné des Holmes, scellant un pacte duquel Sherlock était totalement exclu.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent tous deux, l'un pour sortir, l'autre pour l'accompagner à la porte, Sherlock resta ostensiblement affalé sur le canapé. Il dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre tout juste John qui parlait encore, sur le ton de la confidence, comme si Mycroft et lui n'avaient pas déjà assez discuté comme ça.

– Sherlock fait ce qu'il peut depuis l'enterrement. C'est plus facile pour lui d'affronter sa tristesse quand il est sous forme de loup.

– Sherlock ne ressent pas ni affronte sa tristesse, quand il est sous forme lupine, John. C'est précisément pour cela qu'il reste un loup. Pour ne pas faire face à la réalité de sa vie humaine. Et, au passage, admettre de se transformer en loup face à d'autres individus est considéré comme… méprisable, au sein de notre espèce. Seuls les tout jeunes enfants qui ne maîtrisent pas encore parfaitement la transformation le font. Chez les adultes, cela indique une incapacité à gérer ses sentiments et un irrespect total pour les personnes alentour – tout devient colère, quand nous sommes des loups. C'est d'une impudeur extrême d'avoir des interactions avec eux sous cette forme, comme il n'y a aucun doute que vous en avez eu, depuis tant de temps qu'il est transformé…

– On parle de Sherlock, reprit la voix de John, couvrant la fin de la tirade désapprobatrice de Mycroft. Vous savez très bien qu'il ne suit pas les principes des loups et que ce que vous associez à certaines choses dans votre monde n'a aucun sens pour lui.

John réfléchit une seconde, puis ajouta :

– Ce n'est pas de la colère que je vois dans votre frère quand il est transformé.

– Bien sûr, John, railla Mycroft. Parce que nous avons attendu l'arrivée d'un humain parmi nous pour savoir comment nous fonctionnons, nous, les loups.

– Vous êtes des demi-loups, l'interrompit l'humain, parce qu'il était toujours convaincu que c'était une nuance primordiale.

– Cette conversation ne mène nulle part, décréta soudain Mycroft.

Sherlock entendit John soupirer.

– Vous avez sans doute raison. Je vous tiens au courant pour le blog.

– Évidemment. »

Sherlock était très en colère que cette conversation ait eu lieu. Il était très en colère aussi parce que John avait décidé de satisfaire _Mycroft_ et qu'une telle chose n'aurait pas dû arriver. Surtout pas comme ça.

Alors, quand John revint dans la pièce, Sherlock avait repris sa forme lupine et trônait fièrement en boule dans son fauteuil. John ne fit aucun commentaire. À la place, et ce fut sans doute pire, il revint à son propre fauteuil, attrapa son ordinateur portable, et se mit à taper.

* * *

John était couché sur le dos, plus ou moins occupé à lire un roman policier qu'il trouvait passablement morne, quand la truffe humide et fraîche de Sherlock trouva son poignet droit, ce qui lui tira une grimace. Le médecin abandonna momentanément les personnages profonds comme une pataugeoire et pour lesquels il n'éprouvait aucune empathie, levant un sourcil vers le loup. Ce dernier, vit-il, était assis. Sa tête était tristement posée sur le canapé, ses grands yeux bleus ancrés dans les siens comme si John avait pu le sauver de… de quoi, exactement ?

« Besoin de quelque chose ? interrogea l'humain. Tu as faim ?

Le côté positif d'un reniflement, c'était que même provenant d'un loup, ça sonnait méprisant. John en sourit. Évidemment.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors ?

Profond soupir de la gueule qui caressa son bras. Le médecin passa automatiquement sa main dans les poils noirs et doux du sommet de la tête du loup.

– Ah, bien sûr. Toi aussi, tu t'ennuies.

John jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Temps clair. Froid, certainement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre le nez dehors, évidemment. Il n'avait pas encore publié son nouvel article, il n'avait même pas terminé de l'écrire, le danger n'était donc pas plus ni moins présent que d'habitude. L'idée de sortir et de provoquer une énième crise de grognements ne lui faisait cependant pas envie. De toute façon, Sherlock ne l'accompagnerait certainement pas sous sa forme de loup… Quoique la perspective d'une promenade serait peut-être une motivation suffisante pour que l'animal qui lui servait de colocataire reprenne sa forme humaine, après tout… ? John avait plutôt l'impression que rien ne serait une motivation suffisante. Mycroft l'avait été, mais il n'allait pas demander au frère de Sherlock de venir plus souvent.

Alors, comme il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre pour tromper leur ennui commun, John se mit à lire à voix haute. Rien de très intéressant, l'interrogatoire des deux flics plats envers un témoin fade. Sherlock soupira par la truffe, fort. Puis, comme John continuait, il se mit à hurler à la mort.

– Sherlock ! s'insurgea John sans parvenir à contenir son éclat de rire. Les voisins !

Le loup hurla de plus belle, plus fort même, et John saisit parfaitement l'étincelle amusée qui brillait dans ses yeux. Alors il rit, lui aussi, encore. Avant d'administrer une fausse tape sur la tête du loup.

– Puisque tu es si ingrat envers mes talents de lecteur aimablement mis à ton service, je lis tout seul.

À peine avait-il ramené son livre au-dessus de sa tête en ignorant superbement le loup qu'il sentit le bord du canapé s'affaisser sous le poids de l'animal qui grimpait sur les coussins. Le museau de Sherlock vint alors cogner le livre plusieurs fois pendant que ses grandes pattes écrasaient son torse. John lutta quelques secondes en se marrant, puis un coup de tête plus convaincu que les autres envoya le pauvre bouquin s'écraser au sol dans un _pof_ aussi déprimant que son contenu.

– Oh, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! s'exclama John en saisissant les poils du cou du loup à pleines poignées pour le repousser.

L'animal tint bon, s'appuyant de toutes ses forces. Après une vingtaine de secondes de lutte parfaitement vaine, l'humain s'avoua vaincu et, essoufflé, concéda à Sherlock qu'il était prêt à recevoir son châtiment.

– Aaaaargh ! s'en voulut-il immédiatement quand la langue rugueuse du loup tartina sa joue de bave. Sherlock ! C'est crade !

Fou rire, encore, et bordel, même s'il n'était pas certain que la salive de loup était un antidépresseur accrédité, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger. Son rire, d'éclat, se tarit en un petit filet quand le loup, allongé sur son torse pour asseoir son poids et sa domination, finit par nicher sa tête douce – à la truffe froide, quand même – dans le cou du médecin. Là, il ne bougea plus. Et John non plus, malgré la sensation de fraîcheur désagréable sur son visage.

Suspension du temps, aussi longtemps que l'un et l'autre retenaient leur respiration et leurs mouvements.

Puis, finalement, John bougea. Ses doigts, qu'il avait gardés fermés sur les poils de Sherlock pour le tirer plus ou moins en arrière, se défirent de leur prise et se refermèrent sur le corps du loup qu'il serra contre lui.

Il hésita. Au moins trente secondes.

– Tu me manques, murmura-t-il finalement. Je veux dire… Ta forme humaine me manque. Ta voix. Que tu me dises d'arrêter de respirer, ce genre de choses…

Il tenait le loup dans un étau. Pas de ceux qui serrent pour étouffer, mais qui étreignent pour maintenir en place. Pour ne pas laisser partir Sherlock en cet instant. Pour ne pas même le laisser s'écarter tant qu'il risquait de voir le regard bleu clair du loup.

Nouveau silence que leurs respirations ne troublèrent pas. Puis, comme une fois avant, alors qu'il avait la morsure d'un loup à soigner sur le bras de Sherlock, il assista à la métamorphose. Une ou deux secondes, au plus, pendant lesquelles museau et poils se rétractèrent pour laisser place à un visage de peau laiteuse avec des pommettes hautes et saillantes, une bouche fine, surmontés par des cheveux dont seule la couleur pouvait laisser deviner que cet homme était le loup qui immobilisait John jusque-là. Ça, et sa position qui n'avait pas changée, bien sûr. Sa tête s'était légèrement relevée, malgré tout, et se décrispait doucement de l'effort que la transformation venait d'exiger de sa part.

John observa en silence les yeux bleus qui le détaillaient, plissés. Il sentait le poids de Sherlock réparti d'une tout autre manière, maintenant que son corps était celui d'un humain, recouvert par le costume sans cravate de l'enterrement. Son torse contre le sien. Ses jambes, dont l'une se trouvait entre les deux siennes. C'était très dur de ne pas repenser à ces moments, il y a des lustres lui semblait-il, où il avait éprouvé pour cet homme un désir qu'il s'était ingénié à étouffer. Comme les autres fois, peut-être avec plus de difficultés, il tut cette pensée incommodante.

– Ne cesse jamais de respirer, John Watson, ordonna le loup d'une toute petite voix.

Son regard dériva sur sa joue. Avec une infinie délicatesse qui tenait plus de l'étrangeté du moment qu'à la peur de le blesser, Sherlock tira sur la manche de sa chemise pour couvrir sa paume et entreprit de nettoyer la salive qui tapissait toujours le visage du médecin.

– Désolé, souffla le détective. Mes comportements tendent à être influencés par la forme sous laquelle je me trouve.

– Oh, ne put que dire John, même s'il le savait déjà très bien. Dans… dans quelle mesure ?

– Je ne t'aurais pas léché le visage notamment, sous ma forme humaine…

Sherlock l'observa d'un œil critique, puis sembla satisfait de son travail d'essuyage.

John, qui s'était soumis au nettoyage sans broncher, déglutit, puis demanda :

– Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, sous ta forme humaine, à la place ?

Le regard de Sherlock qui le fixait en retenant sa respiration, en ces secondes de silence, était celui d'un homme qui se demande s'il va sauter ou non du haut du toit d'un immeuble. Qui se demande ce qui l'attendra en bas.

Ce fut quand il ferma les yeux que John comprit qu'il avait choisi de tenter la chute. Alors, ce qui lui tint lieu d'asphalte furent les lèvres du médecin.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Des bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tout le monde, de l'amour et de la joie !**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Hello tous !**

Comme vous allez le voir/l'avez vu, il y a une déferlante de chapitres d'un coup. Je n'arrive plus à garder un rythme de publication constante, ça me frustre, je n'arrive plus à vous répondre, ça me frustre tout autant, et j'ai aussi envie de passer à autre chose... Note à moi-même : enchaîner la publication de 2 histoires de plus de 20 chapitres, ça marche pas pour moi !

Et puis je crois honnêtement que le découpage des chapitres est trop compliqué pour la fin de l'histoire, ça ferait des chapitres trop longs de les rassembler et des chapitres avec trop peu d'avancée si je les publie un à un comme tel... BREF, TOUT D'UN COUP ;)

Ceci étant, merci à **tous** pour vos reviews récentes et plus anciennes : **Prune, Llama blues, Lwyz, mariloo, cousingaelle, Mimi, Ariane, Sihoban** et **Ysmira** ! Merci à **Nalou** pour sa bêta lecture.

Et je me garde au moins l'épilogue sous le coude pour vous remercier une dernière fois :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 21

.

 _ **« Le retour du loup**_

 _Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

 _Non, ce blog n'est pas à l'abandon, n'ayez crainte. J'ai bien lus tous vos commentaires, même si je n'ai pas forcément pris le temps de répondre – ce dont je m'excuse. Et je tiens Sherlock informé de votre activité sur le blog. Encore merci pour vos adorables messages, d'ailleurs._

 _Non, en vérité, j'ai traversé une période troublée sur plusieurs plans, d'où mon long silence. Il s'est passé plein de choses, pourtant. Dont certaines nous intéressent, puisque ce sont des enquêtes ;)_

 _Tout va à nouveau bien, tout est revenu à la normale, je vais donc m'employer à mettre à jour nos aventures tout en postant les nouvelles qui se présenteront. Tout un programme, en perspective ! Si vous êtes toujours avec moi – avec nous – je vous invite à revenir régulièrement consulter ce blog pour avoir le compte-rendu de nos dernières enquêtes._

 _Et pour ce qui est de celle qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui, tout a commencé quand…_ »

Greg n'alla pas plus loin dans la lecture de l'article. Le ton faussement enjoué lui laissait un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Il ferma plutôt la page internet.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il au loup qui cuisinait à quelques mètres de là.

Il aimait bien voir Mycroft cuisiner pour lui. D'une part parce que Greg n'était pas un grand cuisinier, même s'il ne se laissait certainement pas mourir de faim alors que le loup était aussi talentueux dans ce domaine qu'il semblait prendre plaisir à s'y employer. Sans compter que Mycroft semblait manger avec l'esprit beaucoup plus libre quand il savait ce qu'il avait lui-même mis dans ses plats. Et d'autre part, parce qu'il adorait tout simplement que le loup s'occupe de lui de cette façon-là. C'était franchement détendant. Depuis qu'il venait régulièrement chez Greg – plus souvent qu'ils n'allaient à Kensington Gardens, d'ailleurs, à présent – Mycroft s'était totalement familiarisé avec les lieux et notamment avec sa cuisine.

Pourtant, en cet instant, Gregory Lestrade repoussait son ordinateur et ne se sentait vraiment pas détendu, maintenant qu'il voyait que le fameux article avait été publié.

– Je ne suis pas le seul dans cette histoire, répondit le loup sans se tourner vers lui, occupé à couper du chou en fines lamelles. Je n'ai même d'ailleurs rien fait. John a écrit et publié cet article de lui-même.

– Après que tu lui as dit que ce serait une bonne idée qu'il le fasse, fit remarquer l'humain.

Lui était assis à la petite table ronde qui trônait dans sa cuisine, sur laquelle étaient déjà dressés deux couverts. Il n'y avait jamais que quand Mycroft mangeait avec lui qu'il y prenait ses repas. Le reste du temps, il préférait son canapé et sa table basse, devant sa télévision. Le policier avait trouvé ça prédictible, donc très amusant, lorsque Mycroft lui avait dit qu'il plaçait cette attitude à un degré élevé de déchéance. C'était évidemment la même personne qui ne s'autorisait un instant de loisir que lorsque cela signifiait rendre service à quelqu'un en même temps. Greg devenait expert dans l'art de lui demander des services qu'il pourrait prendre pour des loisirs.

– Tu me reproches de l'intégrer à mes plans, à présent? Il valait mieux ça plutôt que de faire pirater le blog en question et d'y ajouter une entrée moi-même pour inciter une réaction de la part de Moriarty, tu ne crois pas ? Au moins, John sait dans quoi il se jette lui-même.

– Tu ne lui as demandé son avis que parce que tu savais qu'il sauterait à pieds joints dans le… la proposition, acheva Greg pour ne pas prononcer le mot « piège ».

– Tu es impossible à satisfaire, annonça Mycroft sans animosité. Comme tu me l'as déjà dit, John est capable de se défendre, il est capable de prendre ses décisions et, comme il est la pièce pivot de tout cet embrouillamini, nous devons absolument l'avoir comme aide plutôt que l'exclure d'une façon ou d'une autre. Rien ne dit, de toute façon, qu'il soit mis en danger d'une quelconque façon par l'assistance qu'il nous apporte, ni même que la provocation fonctionne. Et puis il fallait bien que j'y aille pour me faire pardonner auprès de lui de l'avoir mis sur le chemin de Sherlock et qu'il doive le supporter et le faire survivre jour après jour sans le moindre remerciement parce que Monsieur passe son temps sous la forme d'un loup hirsute en permanence.

Greg pinça les lèvres mais n'eut rien à répondre. À la place, il se leva et vint enlacer Mycroft par derrière. Ce dernier posa son couteau et se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Alors le policier l'embrassa doucement.

– Que me vaut cet accès d'affection ? demanda Mycroft dans un sourire.

– C'est du conditionnement positif. C'est parce que tu as décidé de considérer quelqu'un comme un individu doué d'intelligence au lieu de le prendre pour un pion. Il faut que tu associes ce genre d'action à un renforçateur qui te plaît pour que tu continues de le faire.

– Très flatteur, Mr Pavlov, fit remarquer platement Mycroft, tout en ironie.

– Tu te crois au-dessus des instincts animaux ?

– Serait-ce une basse attaque envers ma moitié loup, cher ami ?

Greg gloussa réellement. Il aimait beaucoup quand Mycroft jouait le jeu des réparties humoristiques, aussi.

– Je ne me considère pas moi-même au-dessus de mes instincts animaux, répliqua-t-il. Quand je reçois un de tes SMS, par exemple, mon corps a une réaction très indécente. Juste en voyant ton nom sur le téléphone. Pouf, réflexe.

– … Voilà une information dont je me serais passé.

– C'était une blague, si ça peut te rassurer. Je me contente d'oublier tout ce que je suis en train de faire pour lire immédiatement ton message. Et, en ce qui concerne le sujet sérieux de cette conversation, je pense réellement que c'est bien que d'avoir intégré John comme il faut, même si je déteste l'idée qu'il soit de nouveau au centre de toute cette merde.

– Tu es donc possible à satisfaire, après tout, sourit Mycroft.

– Moui, approuva Greg en se calant plus confortablement dans ses bras.

Le loup le garda contre lui quelques secondes de plus et le policier eut simplement envie de croire que Mycroft avait mis en place tout son réseau de spécialistes de l'informatique pour tracer les différentes connexions au blog de John, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui avait répondu. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde, à vrai dire. Il avait très tôt appris à accepter que le loup ne lui dise pas tout.

– Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à essayer de t'excuser pour l'attitude de ton frère ? demanda-t-il soudain, sans retirer son visage du cou de son amant.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Tu sais très bien. Rien qu'il y a trois minutes, tu m'as parlé de t'excuser auprès de John d'avoir mis Sherlock sur son passage. Déjà, je pense que John est très heureux d'avoir Sherlock dans sa vie, même s'il doit supporter son caractère. Et pour le reste du monde… Sherlock est un grand garçon, s'il ne s'excuse pas, c'est que ça ne le dérange pas que le monde lui en veuille. C'est lui que ça regarde, mais tu passes ton temps à passer derrière lui.

Mycroft ne répondit pas, d'abord. Après quelques secondes de plus à serrer Greg contre lui, il l'écarta doucement et revint à son éminçage de chou. Le policier, lui, appuya sa hanche contre le plan de travail à quelques dizaines de centimètres de là. Il connaissait suffisamment Mycroft pour savoir qu'un long silence après une question ne signifiait pas qu'il ne comptait pas y répondre. En cela, Sherlock et lui étaient totalement différents. Que ce soit par ironie ou très sérieusement, Mycroft finissait toujours par donner une réponse à une question directe. Greg se sentit juste plus concentré parce que, quand Mycroft avait besoin de temps pour trouver comment dire les choses et d'une activité qui occupait ses mains pour se sentir moins mal en le faisant, c'était que cela lui demandait d'écarter des sentiments trop durs avant de les verbaliser.

– Tu sais que Sherlock, après la séparation effective de mes parents, a choisi de vivre avec ma mère. D'une certaine façon, il a alors émis le choix du monde des humains. Mais Sherlock n'est pas plus humain qu'il n'est loup. Comme moi, quelque part. De la même façon que certaines personnes peuvent se sentir en décalage complet avec leur espèce, que ce soit en raison d'une pathologie, d'un état d'esprit marginal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sherlock et moi sommes tous deux plus différents de la population générale que ne le sont l'un de l'autre un humain moyen et un loup moyen. Tu me suis ?

– Vous êtes différents mais pas parce que vous êtes à moitié loup, plutôt de la même façon qu'une… je sais pas, qu'une personne autiste peut se sentir en décalage du reste du monde ?

– Oui. Disons que c'est un bon exemple. À mesure que je grandissais, tu sais déjà que j'ai été correctement accepté par les loups. J'avais – _j'ai_ – des prédispositions intéressantes aux yeux des loups qui entouraient mes parents. Ils reconnaissaient mes capacités. J'ai eu… la chance d'être l'aîné des enfants dans le groupe d'amis dont faisaient partie mes parents. Par mon âge et par mes connaissances, par cette lutte constante que j'ai toujours menée parce que j'ai toujours su d'instinct que je devrais me battre sur tous les fronts pour être intégré, j'avais un ascendant assuré sur tous les autres enfants. Je ne l'ai pas utilisé. Mais il m'a mis hors de leur atteinte.

« Ce n'était pas le cas de Sherlock. Nous avons sept ans de différence et j'ai toujours préféré, recherché et obtenu la compagnie des adultes, plutôt que celle des enfants. Quand il avait trois ou quatre ans, il était logique que Sherlock et moi ne fréquentassions pas les mêmes… personnes, lors de soirées et ou de rassemblements avec des loups. Les adultes et moi avons mis un certain temps à comprendre que les petits loups plus jeunes que moi et plus âgés que Sherlock avaient parfaitement retenu les idées que leurs parents n'exprimaient que chez eux, à l'abri des oreilles de notre famille, concernant l'abomination de la procréation d'un loup et d'un humain. C'est moi qui, une fois, suis arrivé à l'improviste au milieu d'une scène d'humiliation générale menée par une douzaine de jeunes loups contre Sherlock. Il avait six ans, à l'époque. Il les considérait comme ses amis. Il savait qu'ils ne faisaient que redire ce qu'ils avaient entendu… Que faire des choses qui allaient avec ces pensées abjectes qui animaient finalement l'intégralité de notre entourage, à l'époque, même si nos parents avaient voulu croire que ce n'était pas le cas. Sherlock était déjà très intelligent, bien sûr, et différent. Mais pas… pas asocial comme aujourd'hui, au contraire. Très naïf, très innocent, très… inadapté. Il ne savait pas ce qui était normal ou non dans une relation, mais il allait vers la relation, avec un grand cœur et une gentillesse impressionnante. Il a toujours juré par la logique, déjà à ce moment-là, même si c'était déjà à l'époque une logique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Alors si ses amis loups estimaient qu'il méritait de subir ce qu'il subissait et que la majorité des adultes ne faisaient rien contre d'une part, mais en plus qu'ils les soutenaient intellectuellement d'autre part, alors c'était qu'il le méritait réellement. C'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Il le méritait, c'était tout. De part son origine, ou parce qu'il était différent…

Mycroft avait terminé son chou tout en parlant. Greg eut le cœur serré quand il le vit accrocher ses deux mains au plan de travail devant lui, son regard dur perdu sur les carreaux de faïence qui recouvraient la surface. Il amena sa joue contre l'épaule de Mycroft et s'y blottit. Le visage du loup vint se poser sur ses cheveux. Le flic balançait entre l'écœurement et la colère.

– Étrangement, c'est quand il a fini par comprendre que ses… _amis_ n'auraient jamais dû agir ainsi qu'il s'est mis à aller vraiment mal. Selon sa logique toute particulière, comprendre que des individus en qui il avait entièrement confiance ait pu être si injustes et le tromper de cette façon… Quand il a réalisé après coup la violence de ce qui s'était passé, il a…

Le loup ne termina pas sa phrase, la complétant par un geste vague, mais Greg comprit. L'être qu'était Sherlock prenait d'un coup tout son sens. Les loups dans leur ensemble, dont certains avaient profité de son incompréhension fondamentale des relations humaines pour le malmener, avaient irrévocablement perdu ce jour-là le droit de mériter sa confiance et sa considération. Il n'avait pas dû falloir longtemps à Sherlock pour rencontrer des humains qui s'étaient comportés d'une façon similaire, et c'était toute la population humanoïde qui avait été déchue. Même les individus qu'il connaissait depuis des années n'avaient pas droit à sa confiance, aujourd'hui. Greg en savait quelque chose. Seul John était une exception étrange à cette règle. Sans doute parce que John n'avait pas eu besoin de cette explication pour admettre ce qu'était Sherlock.

– Ok. Je comprends certaines choses un peu mieux. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rattrapes toujours tout pour lui.

– Je lui dois ça, Greg. Il compte sur ça. C'est notre fonctionnement. Et c'est… au-delà de ça. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt ce qui se passait. J'aurais dû le sortir de ce calvaire plus tôt. Non, coupa le loup alors que Greg s'apprêtait à le contredire. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu vas dire. Mais j'avais douze, treize, quatorze ans à l'époque, je m'intéressais déjà aux choses abstraites et intellectuelles qui intéressaient les adultes autour de moi et je n'ai pas accordé assez de temps aux choses qui _comptent_. Celles qui risquent de s'achever un jour parce qu'elles sont fragiles, alors que c'est elles qui ont le plus de sens. Mon petit frère était une de ces choses. Il m'avait demandé de nombreuses fois de jouer avec lui. Avec _eux_. Je suis sûr qu'il savait que ma présence changerait la donne. Ou alors peut-être ne le savait-il pas, mais ça aurait tout de même été le cas. Je n'ai _jamais_ accepté une seule fois. Pourtant, comme c'est moi qui ai fini par y mettre fin, il n'arrêtait pas de me suivre après ça, il me considérait comme un héros – tu aurais vu la façon dont il me regardait, à l'époque… Il s'était fermé à tout le monde, sauf à nos parents et surtout à moi. Pour le coup, je suis absolument sûr de moi quand j'affirme qu'à cette époque, j'étais la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, et une confiance indéfectible. Enfin… « Indéfectible » n'est sans doute pas le terme approprié, vu ce qui s'est passé…

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Greg, appréhendant une nouvelle découverte désagréable.

– Un an plus tard, mon père et ma mère se sont séparés – je crois que ce qu'a vécu Sherlock a mis en lumière certaines choses qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu admettre avant, concernant l'acceptation d'une humaine et de demi-humains parmi les loups. Et j'ai choisi mon père. J'ai choisi les loups chez qui j'avais forgé ma place, même si l'histoire de Sherlock m'avait profondément échaudé et que mes propres rapports aux autres avaient aussi changé, au même moment. J'ai choisi la vie du côté de ces mêmes loups qui l'avaient tyrannisé. J'ai perdu ma place à ses yeux. Du jour au lendemain.

Greg frotta légèrement la tête contre l'épaule de son amant. Réflexe.

– Alors il n'a plus eu personne, à ce moment-là, à part maman. Je l'ai abandonné. Il s'est définitivement fermé. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler ni de moi, ni de papa, qui avait renié notre mère parce que c'était une humaine. Même Sherlock, du haut de ses sept ans, ne pouvait pas comprendre que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Comme tous les enfants qui ont des parents qui se séparent, il a pensé que c'était sa faute. Étant donné que ça a suivi de moins d'un an son propre traumatisme par rapport aux autres louveteaux… Bref. Nos parents se sont tenus à l'écart l'un de l'autre, il a donc pu garder la distance qu'il souhaitait avec notre père. Mais il était obligé de me voir quand je leur rendais visite. Maman s'arrangeait pour l'obliger à être là. Je pense que c'est grâce à elle que nous avons gardé un contact, même ténu, et qu'il me tolère malgré tout. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, pendant des années, c'était passer derrière lui quand il avait froissé quelqu'un d'importance, fait des dégâts quelque part sans s'apercevoir que c'était à son propre désavantage… Passer derrière lui, tout court, quand il en avait besoin. C'est moi qui l'ai mis sur ton chemin quand j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous être profitable à tous les deux. Et tu te souviens sans doute que c'est aussi moi qui t'ai demandé d'aller le chercher dans un squat, par le passé. D'habitude j'y allais, mais je sentais que ton intervention serait… plus tolérable, pour lui, étant donné qu'il avait l'air de te tolérer et de respecter ton avis plus que celui du reste de l'humanité. C'est… quelque chose qu'il attend de moi. Demander pardon pour lui, réparer ses erreurs quand il en fait. Il ne m'estime bon qu'à ça.

– Il a tort. Tu devrais arrêter, tu n'es pas là pour ça. Qu'il se rendre compte…

Greg sentit la tête de Mycroft se décoller de la sienne, alors il leva les yeux et rencontra le sourire triste qui étirait finement une commissure du loup.

– Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il a confiance en moi pour _ça_ , il sait que je ferai ça pour lui, toujours. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, comme confiance, mais c'est déjà ça, et c'est précieux. C'est énorme, en fait. Plus qu'il ne s'en rend compte. Je ne peux pas me permettre de jouer avec ça. Il compte sur moi. Et, de plus, reprit Mycroft en attrapant finalement la planche à découper sur laquelle reposait le chou en lamelles pour jeter son contenu dans une casserole dont l'huile frémissait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, c'est souvent quand il met sa vie en jeu qu'il compte sur moi. Je suis son parachute. Je ne peux pas ne plus être son parachute alors qu'il croit en avoir un. On a bien vu ce que ça peut faire avec un Moriarty dans la nature.

Le flic hocha la tête. La relation entre les deux frères était complexe. Il l'avait toujours su, puisqu'il y avait été mêlé avant même de connaître l'un et l'autre des protagonistes.

– J'ai l'impression que vous êtes plus souvent en contact, depuis quelques mois, » réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Mycroft hocha la tête pour toute réponse, occupé à remuer sa nourriture avec une spatule en bois. Greg sourit quand il vit que les lèvres du loup étaient légèrement courbées, elles aussi.

* * *

Mycroft et lui étaient sous la couette, comme cela leur arrivait très régulièrement quand ils se retrouvaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre. L'inspecteur de police avait passé un bras sous sa tête, allongé sur le dos, et caressait de l'autre les fins cheveux de Mycroft qui avait la joue posée sur son torse nu. C'est alors, et seulement à ce moment-là, qu'il fut frappé par une vérité, et il ne comprit pas comment il avait pu ne pas la voir plus tôt.

« Mais… En fait, Sherlock et toi, vous n'êtes pas plus loups qu'humains… Ou pas moins humains que loups ! Je veux dire… voulut-il expliquer sans pour autant trouver ses mots.

– En effet, dit Mycroft, manifestement dans l'expectative, en même temps qu'il relevait la tête pour poser son menton sur le torse sous lui et regarder son amant.

– Je veux dire, répéta Greg, que quand on vous associe spontanément à des loups c'est… complètement faux. Vous êtes des _demi-loups_.

– Oui, approuva le lou… non, le demi-loup, sans avoir l'air de le comprendre, et l'humain se sentit d'autant plus stupide de devoir le mettre en mot maintenant. On est d'accord. Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Je… Non, laisse tomber, dit le flic en détournant le regard.

– Explique-moi, Greg, lui dit doucement son amant.

– Je crois que, depuis le début, j'assimile totalement Sherlock et toi à des loups. Que j'estime que vous êtes de l'autre espèce. Que… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je me sentais plus différent de vous que ce que vous ne l'étiez avec les vrais loups. C'est… complètement con de ma part.

– Est-ce réellement important ?

– Oui ! s'insurgea Greg. Bien sûr ! Déjà, ça veut dire que je considère les humains et les loups comme foncièrement différents, et ça dit des choses de moi que je ne suis pas sûr d'assumer, commença-t-il en se fustigeant d'un _« Autant pour tes grandes convictions sur l'Égalité universelle »_. Et puis… Je sais pas, je suis désolé. Je suis convaincu que ça m'a fait réagir d'une façon… inadaptée à certains moments, du coup. C'est comme… comme si je réalisais un jour que je ne donne pas les mêmes chances à une femme qu'à un homme au travail, sous le simple prétexte que c'est une femme. C'est profondément injuste. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de personne !

– Je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire, acquiesça finalement Mycroft. Je ne me souviens de rien que tu aurais dit ou fait qui va dans ce sens, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais, en effet, Sherlock et moi sommes à part. Nous ne sommes ni loups, ni humains.

– Non. Non, justement, vous n'avez pas à être à part, vous êtes _tout_. Vous pouvez être des humains _et_ des loups ! C'est ce que vous êtes, vous avez les deux en vous. Toi, tu as intégré parfaitement les loups, et lui… lui a vécu toute sa vie avec une humaine, il vit en ce moment même avec un humain… Et pourtant il accepte de se transformer en loup alors la simple idée te répugne. C'est que vous pouvez être l'un, l'autre, les deux, ce que vous _voulez_ ! s'exclama le flic en se redressant dans le lit. Quand j'expliquais à John ce qu'étaient les loups, au tout début, et qu'il ne comprenait pas, je me souviens lui avoir dit à un moment que j'imaginais les loups comme le futur de l'humanité. Je pensais complètement à toi et à Sherlock, en disant ça. Comprends-moi bien, pour le bien de la paix dans le monde, je ne souhaite pas que tout le monde se mette à vous ressembler… mais c'est les demi-loups – les demi-humains… les _loumains_ , le futur des hommes et des loups !

Greg s'était mis à faire des mouvements des mains pour tenter de se faire comprendre. Il se sentit parfaitement insulté quand Mycroft laissa échapper un rire franc.

– Mais te marre pas ! Je suis très sérieux !

– Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ris. Tu es adorable quand tu es enthousiaste, énergique et… jeune comme ça.

– Ouais, c'est bon, je sais que je suis plus vieux que toi, pas besoin de tourner le couteau dans la plaie, se renfrogna Greg en laissant torse et bras retomber mollement en arrière dans les oreillers, la mine boudeuse.

Mycroft rit plus doucement et se hissa plus haut sur le corps de son amant pour embrasser profondément et amoureusement la moue de ses lèvres qui fondit très rapidement sous ses baisers.

– Ce que je veux dire, monsieur l'aïeul, répondit alors Mycroft, c'est que j'ai l'impression que ta propre énergie et ta volubilité me font rajeunir. C'est un sentiment très agréable. J'aimerais avoir rien que la moitié de ton engouement et de ta passion.

– Tu parles. C'est parce que tu comprends tout instantanément, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi animé que moi quand j'ai la satisfaction – et la culpabilité – d'enfin comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel. J'ai l'impression que ma vision du monde vient d'être modifiée en profondeur, avec ma révélation de ce soir. Comme s'il y avait une vérité qui avait été là depuis toujours sous mes yeux mais que je ne pouvais la voir que maintenant… Comme quand j'ai compris comment s'est formé le système solaire dans l'espace. Les nébuleuses, l'attraction et tout ça.

– Tu pourras donner des cours à Sherlock, il croit encore que le Soleil tourne autour de la Terre, gloussa Mycroft, et c'était un son tellement rare dans sa bouche que Greg ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Mais tu _as_ de la passion en toi, fit mine de découvrir le flic. Vas-y, ris encore comme ça, c'est rigolo.

– Tais-toi, ordonna le… le… le _loumain_ , les yeux brillants, le sourire franc et une étincelle dans le regard que Greg trouva très vive, très chaude et très belle.

– Plus sérieusement, désobéit le policier. Tu me sembles d'une humeur particulièrement bonne, soudain.

– Oui, admit Mycroft de son large sourire qui, lui aussi, était très rare. Tu as vu une vérité fondamentale que je n'avais pas su voir et que je trouve fort belle.

– Oh ?

– Les hybrides mi-humains mi-loups me sont toujours apparus comme des êtres maudits, d'une certaine façon. Destinés à n'être acceptés par aucune de leurs origines, tant et si bien que je n'ai pas connaissance d'autres hybrides si ce n'est Sherlock et moi, soit parce qu'ils n'existent pas, soit parce qu'ils ont dû se cacher, probablement parmi les humains. Pourtant, depuis quelques secondes, je leur entrevois une destinée beaucoup moins sombre. Ce n'est pas grand-chose – et c'est surtout complètement… intellectuel, comme idée. C'est un changement qui n'a lieu que dans ma tête, mais c'est… c'est par là que ça doit commencer, non ? Si je suis capable de le voir, d'autres le peuvent aussi et, si nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux à changer d'état d'esprit, alors tout le monde finira par changer de vision des choses, en toute logique.

C'était à Greg, cette fois, d'envoyer un sourire plein de tendresse à son amant. Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis l'attira dans un nouveau baiser.

– Je pense que tu as raison, approuva-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant d'ajouter, comme il porterait un toast : À notre avenir radieux.

Et Mycroft, dans son excellente humeur, alla jusqu'à se prêter au jeu et répondit :

– À notre avenir radieux. »

 _._

 _À suivre_


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 2** **2**

 **.**

Il y avait du positif. Sherlock était sous sa forme humaine à plein temps. Le soir même du baiser, il s'était bien changé à nouveau en loup avant de s'isoler sur son fauteuil, mais John estimait n'avoir rien fait qui le mérite. Même si tout ne devait pas avoir un rapport avec lui, il aurait bien aimé que Sherlock se rende compte que ce comportement le touchait. Alors quand la truffe fraîche était venue chercher sa main après une dizaine de minutes, John lui avait simplement dit « non » en la mettant hors de portée. Après quelques minutes de bouderie, son colocataire avait compris le message. Et quand la tristesse devenait trop grande, Sherlock ne se transformait plus pour l'éviter. Il venait le voir s'il avait besoin de bras pour le tenir comme John l'avait tenu quand il était un loup, les jours précédents, toujours en silence. Il s'isolait sinon, mais sous sa forme d'humain. John estimait que c'était sans doute pour le mieux.

Le reste du temps, il monopolisait l'ordinateur de John, et actualisait sans cesse la première page du blog, en haut de laquelle les narguait le dernier article, posté deux jours plus tôt par le médecin. Ce dernier gardait une certaine distance avec ce sujet. À vrai dire, il se sentait légèrement nauséeux quand il réalisait qu'il s'était délibérément érigé en appât à Moriarty. Pendant deux mois, l'existence de ce blog l'avait aidé à aller bien. Il s'était senti soutenu. L'idée que sa page et Moriarty aient finalement un lien était… perturbante. Même s'il avait voulu s'y intéresser plus franchement, aujourd'hui, Sherlock gardait un contrôle constant sur l'ordinateur et se contentait de grommeler un « Rien ! » sec et personnellement irrité quand John lui demandait s'il y avait du nouveau.

Du côté plutôt négatif, John déplorait cette tension désagréable qui planait sur l'appartement depuis que l'article était paru. Un fond d'excitation que John jugeait malsaine, pendant les premières heures après publication, dans l'attente de la réaction qu'ils recherchaient tout autant qu'ils la craignaient. Cette fébrilité nerveuse avait progressé en une boule d'anxiété qui les bouffait finalement tous les deux. John avait l'impression qu'ils attendaient depuis des semaines. La tension devenait insupportable.

Ce qu'il y avait aussi de négatif, probablement lié à l'article, c'était que Sherlock était encore plus inquiet pour lui sous sa forme humaine qu'il ne l'avait été sous sa forme animale. Le lendemain de leur baiser, John s'était réveillé dans la matinée à cause de la sonnette, les bras plein d'un Sherlock Holmes aussi pudiquement couvert que lui par un pyjama complet. Molly était alors à la porte, un sachet de nourriture de base à la main. Elle avait l'air absolument désolée qu'ils se sentent trop menacés pour sortir. Puis, face à l'incompréhension de John, elle lui avait appris que Sherlock lui avait envoyé un SMS la veille au soir pour lui demander d'apporter de quoi les alimenter pour quelques jours.

Le médecin s'était énervé quand il était remonté et avait vu un Sherlock dans son pyjama frustrant, penché sur son expérience du moment d'une façon elle aussi très frustrante. Il avait pesté.

« Que tu sois suffisamment irrationnel pour ne pas vouloir que je sorte, c'est une chose. Mais _Molly_? Utiliser l'amour inconditionnel de Molly pour toi, pour qu'elle fasse ce que personne d'autre n'accepterait de faire ?

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable d'accepter de l'aide que personne n'est d'accord pour en donner, » lui avait vicieusement répondu le loup.

John n'avait pas rebondi. Il n'avait aucun problème à demander de l'aide, merci beaucoup, mais rien, dans cette situation, ne nécessitait qu'on demande l'assistance de qui que ce soit. Ou alors autant s'adresser à Mycroft. Au moins, ses hommes seraient payés à leur apporter de la nourriture.

Franchement grognon et irrité d'une façon qu'il savait peu rationnelle, il s'était vaguement demandé si Molly était toujours en couple. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne leur avait pas parlé depuis des lustres. Depuis quand ne l'avaient-ils pas vue pour une enquête ? Plusieurs mois, non ? Non, en vérité, pas tant que ça. Un mois, tout au plus. Le temps n'avait plus de sens. John avait cette impression étrange que la situation ne changerait jamais. Qu'il serait toujours enfermé dans cet appartement avec Sherlock. Il avait beau l'aimer vraiment, il se demandait combien de temps il tiendrait alors que même la sortie hebdomadaire pour les courses lui était confisquée. Pire que ça, l'enfermement et le confinement avec un Sherlock humain dans cet état de tension avaient un effet nettement délétère sur leur relation. John se sentait de plus en plus apte à répondre par la violence verbale quand le loup refusait qu'il sorte.

« Tu ne comprends pas, lui avait encore dit Sherlock deux heures plus tôt, quand John avait simplement voulu descendre les poubelles. Tu ne prends pas la mesure du risque !

– Bien sûr que je comprends ! s'était-il récrié. Je saisis parfaitement la chose, mais tant pis, je le prends ce risque. Je ne supporte plus de rester enfermé, tu peux comprendre ça, toi ?

Sherlock s'était alors placé ostensiblement entre lui et la sortie.

– Tu ne sors pas, John. C'est hors de question.

– Je vais faire deux pas dans la rue et mettre un sac plein dans la poubelle ! Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

– N'y compte même pas _._

Sa voix avait claqué de toute sa fermeté impérieuse et légèrement condescendante. Comme si John n'avait pas le choix de ses mouvements.

Alors c'était ça ? John n'avait pas eu le droit de choisir réellement avec qui il vivait un an plus tôt, puis il n'avait plus eu la possibilité de se promener sereinement dans la rue, puis il n'avait plus eu la possibilité de travailler, puis plus celle de sortir du tout ? On ne lui laissait plus le choix de rien ? Une sensation de claustrophobie l'avait violemment pris à la gorge, et les mots étaient alors sortis d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le contrôle.

– Et tu feras quoi pour m'en empêcher, hein ? Tu vas me sauter à la gorge pour m'attaquer avec tes crocs ? Tu vas me menacer avec une lame sous la gorge ? » avait-il crié en sortant son couteau de son jean pour le jeter aux pieds du détective.

Ce dernier s'était figé et l'autorité catégorique ne souffrant aucune contradiction qu'il avait affichée plus tôt avait coulé de son attitude.

Alors John l'avait dépassé et était sorti sans que Sherlock ne dise plus rien. Il s'en était voulu, évidemment. D'autant plus quand il s'était rappelé que le jour où le loup l'avait effectivement menacé avec sa propre lame, il l'avait fait de détresse quand sa mère avait été blessée. Sa mère décédée moins d'un mois plus tôt. John était tellement con !

Sherlock était une nouvelle fois penché sur cette expérience qui l'avait tenu occupé ces derniers jours avec la consultation du blog, et qui impliquait des mélanges de produits chimiques, quand John était remonté quelques minutes plus tard. Le médecin s'était enfoncé dans un mutisme boudeur en le voyant ainsi. Se sentant tant coupable que légitimement énervé, il avait pris place dans le canapé. Tout dans cette situation était singulièrement désagréable et il passait évidemment plus de temps à ruminer qu'à lire réellement son livre toujours aussi inintéressant. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

D'ailleurs, après deux heures passées à écouter le tintement du matériel scientifique que Sherlock manipulait dans la cuisine, il avait abandonné la lecture et s'était laissé glisser comme une masse en position couchée sur le canapé. La meilleure position au monde pour se livrer à une activité qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement, depuis toujours : dérouler l'intégralité de ses pensées désagréables dans son esprit, les unes après les autres, et se laisser lentement mais sûrement avaler par l'apathie de l'inutilité de la vie. Et s'en vouloir. S'en vouloir d'être aussi faible, s'en vouloir de ne pas être simplement heureux d'aimer Sherlock et de pouvoir le serrer contre lui la nuit. S'en vouloir de toujours se demander pourquoi il avait tant de mal à être joyeux, se rappeler qu'il l'avait été, brièvement mais indubitablement, pendant ce mois et demi où il avait enquêté aux côtés de Sherlock et où il avait écrit à propos d'eux deux.

S'en vouloir, enfin, de ne pas supporter le demi-loup quand ce dernier avait si peur parce qu'il tenait tant lui. Il culpabilisait terriblement de ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt. Mais le reconnaître à voix haute, ça signifierait admettre que Sherlock avait raison, non ? Il ne pensait pas que Sherlock avait raison.

Il était finalement sur le point de s'excuser malgré tout quand la voix du loup s'éleva à travers la pièce.

« Est-ce que tu aurais préféré qu'ils survivent ?

– De qui tu parles ? demanda hâtivement le médecin, trop soulagé que Sherlock réengage lui-même la conversation.

– De tes parents, John.

Il tira sur son cou pour apercevoir Sherlock dans la cuisine. Le loup n'avait pas levé les yeux de son expérience.

– Oh. Euh…

La question était compliquée. Elle remuait des choses que John n'était pas certain de vouloir remuer. Des souvenirs. Et la réponse même à cette question.

– J'ai… Oui, bien sûr. J'aurais voulu qu'ils survivent, oui. J'avais seize ans, Sherlock. J'avais besoin d'avoir des parents. C'est à partir de leur mort que Harry est devenu incontrôlable avec l'alcool. J'ai rien pu faire d'autre que d'aller à l'armée parce que c'était… le plus simple. Je pouvais pas reprendre la ferme tout seul, ou même avec Harry. Et… Oui, j'étais tellement en colère qu'ils aient réussi à se tuer tout seuls sur la route. J'aurais voulu qu'ils aient survécu, sur le coup.

– _Sur le coup_ , répéta Sherlock – parce qu'il était évident qu'il entendrait l'expression qui nuançait toute cette réponse.

– Oui. Sur le coup. Mais je… Je sais pas, c'est compliqué. Tu sais, je t'ai dit l'autre jour que j'étais souvent en colère, quand j'étais ado et… enfin, c'était pas pour rien. J'étais dans ce milieu avec des parents qui ne comprenaient pas ce que j'apprenais alors que j'étais encore au collège, puis ça a été encore pire au lycée. Je galérais en cours parce que je n'avais aucun adulte autour de moi auprès de qui m'adresser pour avoir de l'aide, et je restais le plus longtemps possible en permanence ou à la bibliothèque juste pour ne pas entendre ma sœur ou mes parents me dire que je perdais mon temps à essayer de comprendre tout ça. On n'avait pas de moyens pour sortir de la ferme et… et ce qu'on aurait pu mettre dans des sorties culturelles ou juste touristiques, c'était finalement utilisé pour… Enfin, ils buvaient beaucoup. On buvait beaucoup. Harry avait commencé à bosser comme caissière dès la fin du lycée. Je savais que j'aurais le même genre de vie. Je voulais pas vivre dans une ferme, je ne voulais pas être caissier toute ma vie ou me traîner de petit boulot en petit boulot pour survivre un jour après l'autre sans avoir de porte de sortie. Je voulais pas continuer à me bourrer la gueule en famille tous les week-ends alors que j'avais que quinze ans… Ils m'aimaient mais ils étaient… Mes parents, notre milieu, c'était… c'était la merde, Sherlock, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un mur devant moi et que je fonçais dedans sans pouvoir changer de trajectoire. Je n'aurais jamais souhaité leur mort pour éviter ça, bien sûr. C'était inimaginable. Mais rétrospectivement, je… Je n'aurais jamais pu faire le quart de ce que j'ai fait, si… Ils ne m'auraient jamais laissé faire l'armée. J'y aurais pas pensé s'ils avaient été là. Et sans ça, j'aurais pas pu faire des études, ni devenir médecin. Du coup, je… Je déteste ce que tu me fais dire.

– Je ne te fais rien dire.

Certes.

– Oui mais j'ai… j'ai pas le droit de dire ça.

– Je t'ai posé une question, tu te contentes d'y répondre.

John acquiesça. Il se sentait épuisé, soudain. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de ratisser le fond de sa mémoire et de ses pensées et d'en sortir tellement de miasmes… Mais c'était… apaisant, peut-être, que Sherlock ne le juge pas là où l'entièreté de l'humanité aurait sans doute déclaré qu'il était en fait un monstre.

Le médecin s'était levé et approché de la cuisine dans le but d'occuper quelques secondes de son temps, principalement, et aussi d'endiguer l'émotion en lui par un peu de mouvement. Il en profita pour observer Sherlock. Ce dernier n'avait pas détaché les yeux du ballon en verre dans lequel une solution chauffait sur le bec bunzen et à laquelle il rajoutait quelques gouttes d'un autre liquide avec une pipette. Un magnifique précipité blanc et vaporeux se formait à chaque nouvelle goutte qui tombait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à l'attention de son colocataire, parce qu'il se sentait un peu vide, soudain, qu'il avait besoin de contacts humains et que parler était un contact comme un autre.

– Je mélange une solution d'ions d'argent dans du nitrate d'argent en étudiant l'évolution de la réaction en fonction de la différence de température entre les deux, expliqua Sherlock après un temps de latence.

– Pourquoi faire ?

La question attira à John un regard surpris.

– Je… Pour rien. Parce que j'aime bien cette réaction chimique.

C'est vrai que c'était beau. John s'était rarement arrêté dans sa vie pour contempler. Trop de choses du quotidien à faire, de considérations qui le bouffaient quand il était jeune… Trop de questionnements qui risquaient de s'imposer s'il laissait ses pensées courir selon leur bon vouloir, une fois qu'il était entré dans l'armée… Trop de menaces de loups tueurs potentiels à vivre pour être disponible à la simple beauté, depuis. Faire quelque chose juste parce que c'était possible et parce que le résultat, quoique inutile, lui plaisait… ce n'était pas un fonctionnement qu'il connaissait.

Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock et sentit que son irritation précédente s'était dissipée. Il y avait quelque chose de très beau dans cet homme et il se souvint avec une sorte de choc qu'il avait trouvé que ce visage manquait d'harmonie, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les expressions qui animaient ces traits, il lui semblait qu'un monde où ces yeux, ces pommettes et ce grand front n'existeraient pas sous de telles boucles brunes serait particulièrement triste et absurde.

Il eut très envie de l'embrasser, soudain. Est-ce que Sherlock y pensait aussi souvent que lui ? Ils avaient échangé ce premier baiser, deux jours plus tôt, et ils en étaient restés à ces effleurements de lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose en Sherlock qui empêchait John de savoir ce que le demi-loup voulait. Ce qu'il connaissait, ce qu'il ne connaissait pas… S'il était vierge, en fait, et si Sherlock avait la moindre idée de ce qu'était la sensualité, du haut de son intellect. Une question qu'il ne se serait pas posée avec l'immense majorité des personnes de l'âge de son colocataire… mais qui le taraudait en ce qui concernait cet homme-là. John ne voulait rien brusquer. Il ne voulait pas que Sherlock se sente obligé de répondre à des attentes que l'humain ne circonscrivait même pas lui-même… Après tout, lui n'avait jamais couché avec un homme, auparavant. Il n'avait jamais même imaginé qu'il pourrait en avoir envie. Et Sherlock ?

Quand John avait annoncé qu'il allait se coucher, le soir après le baiser, le détective travaillait encore sur son expérience. Il n'avait pas fait montre qu'il l'avait entendu et l'avait finalement rejoint dans le lit au milieu de la nuit pour se pelotonner contre sa poitrine. John s'était à peine éveillé. La nuit suivante avait été identique.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé le jour même, pour le plus grand bonheur de John qui ne voulait pas avoir à en parler. Aujourd'hui, le médecin estimait finalement que ç'avait été une erreur. Il aurait dû demander à Sherlock la signification de ces baisers. Il craignait que ce n'ait été que la manifestation d'un besoin de contacts physiques, sans aucune dimension romantique et encore moins sexuelle. Juste Sherlock qui avait cherché du réconfort physique dans cette période difficile, au même titre que celui que Sherlock lui avait demandé quand il était sous forme de loup. John s'était alors bien gardé de les interpréter. Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur en investissant différemment ces contacts avec un Sherlock en peau et en membres humains pressés contre lui, quand ce dernier l'avait embrassé. Sherlock n'avait pas de notion des limites dans les contacts entre hominidés. Il ne savait sans doute même pas qu'un baiser signifiait souvent que la relation, d'amicale, prenait un autre tournant.

John pouvait accepter ça. Il pouvait vivre avec un Sherlock qui l'embrassait sans se projeter dans une relation autre qu'amicale avec lui. Parce que John aimait Sherlock et qu'il voulait lui apporter ce qu'il pouvait. Et John savait que c'était une très belle erreur, un cas d'école de la relation où l'amour et le désir étaient unilatéraux. Ils allaient forcément dans une direction problématique, si lui aimait Sherlock et qu'il ne mettait pas la même intention dans ses étreintes quand le loup venait se réfugier dans ses bras. Sherlock avait cet aspect innocent et confiant, et John ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui laisser croire qu'ils devaient se mettre à coucher ensemble pour qu'il continue de lui apporter son soutien par ailleurs. Alors John n'osait rien initier. Et Sherlock ne ressentait apparemment pas le besoin de le faire.

Le problème étant que plus l'absence de conversation se prolongeait, plus il semblait stupide de vouloir mettre au clair quelque chose qui, manifestement, semblait très clair pour Sherlock.

John ressentit soudain un grand besoin de thé, un grand besoin de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, surtout, alors il entreprit de mettre de l'eau à chauffer. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Sherlock énonça :

– Je me sens soulagé.

John se tourna vers lui, une fois la bouilloire allumée.

– Je suis épuisé, mais soulagé. ajouta Sherlock, la voix tremblante, le nez sur le ballon. Ça fait… Ça fait dix ans, John.

Le médecin acquiesça en s'appuyant au plan de travail derrière lui, les deux mains posées dessus. Il regarda Sherlock, toujours concentré sur ses précipités, comme s'il n'était pas en train de s'ouvrir à John comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

– Elle me manque. Mais ça fait dix ans qu'elle est… Enfin je crois qu'elle était heureuse mais, ces derniers mois… Je savais très bien que ça allait arriver. Et les jours passaient, et c'était de pire en pire, mais je… Je me suis demandé si ça allait finir. Je me suis demandé quand ça allait enfin finir. S'il y aurait une fin à la tristesse de la voir aller mal, au fait qu'il faille une présence pour elle la majorité du temps… Je savais que ça n'irait pas vers le mieux. Je savais que si je voulais que ça finisse, ça signifiait qu'elle n'existerait plus. Et je ne voulais pas ça. Mais je… Je suis épuisé, John. Je suis soulagé que ce soit fini.

Le regard que Sherlock lui envoya finalement était plein d'incertitude et de vulnérabilité. Lui aussi avait sans doute besoin d'une absolution. Alors John la lui donna :

– C'est normal.

– Je ne suis pas normal.

– Mais c'est normal de ressentir ça. C'est normal de chercher la résolution d'une situation qui devient trop dure. C'est normal d'être soulagé quand tu lâches un fardeau après l'avoir traîné pendant des années avec autant de force, sans voir le bout du tunnel.

– J'ai l'impression, ajouta le loup, et il détourna ses yeux qu'il plissa parce que des larmes commençaient à y briller, j'ai l'impression que je peux recommencer à vivre. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vécu pendant des années. Et je peux recommencer à vivre, mais il y a… tout ça qui m'en empêche. Qui nous en empêche.

Il se reprit et, de ses mains tremblantes, continua de vider sa pipette, méthodique, goutte après goutte. Le précipité blanc prit de plus en plus de place et fut de plus en plus beau. Derrière eux, la bouilloire commençait à faire des bruits de glouglou.

– C'est injuste, cracha-t-il finalement.

– Oui, dit John.

C'était injuste. Injuste de se dire que la mort de sa mère le libérait alors qu'ils venaient à peine de l'enterrer. John savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Injuste que Sherlock en soit déjà conscient alors qu'il aimait sa mère, qu'il l'avait tellement aimée, qu'il lui avait consacré tant d'années de sa vie.

L'eau sifflait, alors John se tourna vers la théière et ébouillanta le sachet qui y reposait. Appuyé d'une main sur le bord du plan de travail, il observait, méditatif, l'autre qui tremblait sur l'anse de la bouilloire. Et, un peu plus à l'intérieur de lui, la colère de fond qui lui semblait ne s'être jamais tue de sa vie.

– À quoi ça sert ? demandait Sherlock dans son dos. À quoi ça sert, la vie ?

John lâcha l'anse et ferma le poing, et les tremblements réduisirent tout en même temps qu'ils durcirent.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en toute honnêteté. Je ne crois pas que ça soit censé servir à quelque chose. C'est juste… là. Il faut faire avec.

Il y avait quelque chose de très dur à entendre Sherlock interroger le sens de la vie. John se sentait déjà à vif d'avoir parlé de ses parents quelques minutes plus tôt, à vif à cause de ce que Sherlock venait de partager. Il lui avait semblé que le demi-loup était le dernier être à s'arrêter sur ce genre de considération. La vie étant là, et puisqu'il faut la vivre de toute façon, il n'y a rien de pertinent à s'interroger sur son utilité. C'était ce que John s'était mis à ressentir intimement au contact de la formidable énergie du demi-loup qui ne s'embarrassait pas de mille questions métaphysiques. John s'était mis à le ressentir si intimement qu'il avait réussi à ne plus y penser lui-même. La force de vie de l'autre homme était une roue qui animait directement le petit engrenage auquel John s'identifiait. Si Sherlock se mettait à remettre en cause cette base… Si Sherlock, en se demandant à quoi servait la vie, se demandait par là si la mort ne lui serait pas plus utile…

– Tu es utile à des gens, en étant en vie, avança John.

– Je ne veux pas me dire que je vis pour être utile à des gens, répliqua le loup. Ça, c'est toi.

– Moi ? releva le médecin dans un ricanement. Je suis un militaire réformé à cause d'une blessure ridicule, je ne peux plus exercer en tant que médecin parce que je suis un risque de mort pour mes patients, pour ma famille, pour mes amis… Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis utile.

– Et pourtant tu ne vis que pour être utile. Tu ne me parlerais même pas de la vie qui doit permettre d'être utile aux autres si ce n'était pas ta façon de penser. Tu ne serais pas en flirt constant avec la dépression et les idées morbides si tu te sentais utile en ce moment. Tu voulais être utile pour ma mère, et maintenant tu veux l'être pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'utile.

John eut soudainement l'impression qu'une main venait d'attraper ses tripes et de les serrer de toutes ses forces. Il avait eu dans l'idée de se tourner pour faire face au loup et lui tendre ses bras, à un moment, mais il s'en sentit soudain totalement incapable. À la place, son poing se desserra et il posa la main à plat à côté de l'autre sur le plan de travail. Il prit le temps de détailler les veines qui y couraient. Étaient-elles si déjà apparentes, l'an dernier ? Non, certainement pas. Il avait simplement l'impression d'avoir vécu dix ans en un, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il finit par expirer l'air qu'il avait retenu tout ce temps dans ses poumons sans s'en rendre compte. Alors, il sentit les larmes dans ses yeux. Il sourit. Au plan de travail, à lui, à rien. Au ridicule de ce vieux médecin militaire cassé et acculé qui tombait amoureux d'un jeune génie charismatique. Leurs sept années de différences lui sautèrent à la figure quand il parcourut une nouvelle fois ses veines du regard.

Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de Sherlock sur sa taille.

– John, l'appela le demi-loup, et l'humain se frotta les yeux dans l'urgence vitale de ne surtout pas laisser voir les larmes à Sherlock, de ne surtout pas lui laisser voir sa faiblesse maintenant – Sherlock venait de perdre sa mère, Sherlock avait le droit de pleurer, pas lui, il ne devait pas…

Son colocataire attrapa son poignet avant qu'il puisse essuyer son deuxième œil. John tenta bien de rester dos à lui quand il voulut lui imprimer le mouvement de se retourner, mais il se sentait vidé et, franchement, il n'en était finalement plus à un piétinement de sa dignité près. Après tout, il avait déjà parfaitement résumé en quoi il ne servait plus à rien ni à personne, à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Et Sherlock avait su lui dire avec beaucoup d'éloquence que ce qu'était John n'était absolument pas ce qu'il recherchait, sans même savoir que c'était une question que le médecin se posait.

Il n'avait pas prévu les lèvres de Sherlock qui se refermèrent sans douceur sur les siennes. John le laissa l'embrasser et ses larmes coulèrent parce qu'il n'arrivait simplement plus à les retenir, alors qu'elles n'avaient pas de sens, puisque Sherlock l'embrassait, puisque Sherlock ne le rejetait pas, mais d'où venaient-elles, toutes ces larmes, de quand, pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à souffler le chaud et le froid comme ça ? demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir, et merde, s'il n'était même plus capable de se contrôler alors qu'il n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur sa vie, qu'est-ce qui lui restait ?

Sherlock se tendit contre lui. Ses mains qu'il avait posées sur ses joues migrèrent jusqu'à ses épaules et l'écartèrent de quelques centimètres. John se contraignit à ouvrir les yeux et regarda le demi-loup qui l'observait avec, dans le regard, une incompréhension qui se mua soudain en effroi.

– De quoi tu parles ? souffla-t-il alors.

– De… De notre rencontre, de la façon dont on s'est ensuite un peu rapprochés, de ta manière de parler du meurtre de loup qui était de ma faute, de ton attaque, de ton silence quand j'étais à l'hôpital puis quand je suis rentré, de cette fois où tu m'as empêché de déménager, des enquêtes, de ton isolement total de plusieurs jours après la mort de ta mère, de tes baisers, des moments où tu m'impliques, ceux où tu m'exclus, quand tu me dis que tu ne veux pas de moi et que tu m'embrasses juste après, énuméra John sans avoir eu l'intention de le faire, réalisant soudain combien l'enchaînement de tous ces éléments l'avait meurtri.

Il vit la mâchoire de Sherlock se serrer, soudain, et ses lèvres s'étirer en une mince ligne. Le loup le lâcha et se détourna. John cligna des yeux. Sherlock avait fait cinq pas pour commencer à contourner la table Il fit soudain volte-face et revint sur lui de toute sa vélocité.

– Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attends, John. Je ne… Je n'ai pas le même fonctionnement que la plupart des crétins qui vivent dans les immeubles autour de nous, alors si tu espères que je sois aussi ennuyeux qu'eux, tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

– Sherlock, tenta de le couper John parce qu'il ne pensait vraiment pas être en état de recevoir une volée de vitriol de l'homme brun, pas alors que ses défenses étaient au plus bas et que la tristesse avait submergé la colère qui la dissimulait jusque-là.

– Non, John. Je ne suis pas disponible, je ne suis pas agréable, je ne suis pas poli, je ne suis pas ce que certains appellent cohérent, même s'ils sont en réalité ceux qui manquent cruellement de logique dans leurs réactions. Je refuse de t'entendre dire que j'aurais dû être disponible quand on se connaissait à peine, ou quand ma mère est morte, puisque tu tiens à en parler, ou lorsque je « t'exclus » comme tu dis, alors que tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas un être sociable.

– Arrête, Sherlock, ce n'est pas ça que…

– Ne sois pas aussi crétin que les autres. Je te faisais confiance pour ne pas être aussi crétin que les autres ! cria le loup juste devant son visage.

John ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Il n'avait fait que répondre à sa question, il… il n'en pouvait plus. De la situation, de l'enfermement, de la tension permanente, de la morosité et de l'abîme de dépression dans lequel il avait l'impression de tirer le loup à sa suite. Il détourna le visage, secoua la tête, maintenant qu'il n'était plus pris par le regard hypnotique de Sherlock et posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier pour le repousser. Sherlock ne le laissa pas faire. Alors John, après avoir lutté inutilement contre les doigts du demi-loup enfoncés dans ses biceps, leva à nouveau des yeux épuisés et fatalistes sur lui.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ajouter de plus à ça ?

Les yeux bleu gris de Sherlock dansaient entre ses deux pupilles à une vitesse vertigineuse. John se demanda ce qu'il y lisait.

– Tu n'es pas heureux, émit le loup.

John se retrouva un instant bouche-bée. Il aurait ricané si son état de lassitude n'avait pas été celui-là.

– Non, je ne suis pas heureux, répondit-il platement, la voix dure.

– Je ne te rends pas heureux.

Mais… sur quelle planète vivait Sherlock ? Comment John était-il censé l'entendre lui hurler dessus et être heureux ? Comment John était-il censé être heureux même sans ça, étant donné le reste de sa situation ? Comment Sherlock pouvait-il poser la question sous cette forme, comme s'il était à même de le rendre heureux ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne comprenait même pas que le cerveau de Sherlock soit capable d'énoncer ce genre de chose, sans même parler de l'absence totale de cohérence avec le contexte.

– Tu es toujours là pour essayer de me rendre heureux, et je ne te rends pas heureux, répéta le détective avec une voix qui tremblait de plus en plus, comme un constat effrayant.

– Sherlock, l'appela John, cette fois, parce qu'il réalisait brutalement qu'ils étaient tous les deux de parfaits idiots, qu'ils voulaient définitivement aller dans la même direction mais qu'ils passaient leur temps à marcher sur des lignes parallèles sans jamais se croiser.

– Tu veux être utile pour moi et tu l'es, et moi je ne te sers qu'à t'enfoncer un peu plus alors que tu…

– Sherlock, ferme-la, ordonna John, et sa voix eut apparemment le ton suffisamment tranchant pour que Sherlock se la ferme effectivement.

Il attira le corps du détective contre le sien et le serra. Voilà. Là, comme ça, il y avait des choses qui étaient claires. John aurait dû comprendre, avec tout le temps que Sherlock était resté un loup et le rapprochement physique que cela avait permis. Il aurait dû saisir que c'était dans les contacts qu'ils arrivaient à se dire ce qui comptait réellement et qu'ils étaient en réalité particulièrement mauvais avec les mots. Là, John rassurait Sherlock, John était là pour lui, et ça au moins il savait comment faire. Ils ne fonctionnaient pas quand le médecin était celui des deux qui se laissait aller à être faible. Sherlock n'était pas fait pour avoir quelqu'un de faible face à lui. Sherlock avait besoin de pouvoir dire toutes les âneries qui lui passaient par la tête, sans filtre, et si John se mettait à être touchées par elles, alors Sherlock ne pouvait plus compter sur lui.

Après quelques secondes, le loup accrocha ses mains à sa chemise dans son dos, deux poings fermés et tremblants. John regardait droit devant lui, la solution de nitrate d'argent et le précipité blanc qui y tournoyait. Il se souvint de la question de Sherlock sur l'utilité de la vie. Et du naturel avec lequel il lui avait répondu que son travail scientifique, ce soir, ne servait à rien d'autre qu'avoir un résultat qui lui plaisait.

– Je tiens à toi, d'accord ? dit-il au loup d'une voix bourrue pour en cacher le tremblement. C'est pour ça que tu dois vivre. Pour les personnes qui tiennent à toi et auxquelles tu tiens. Personne n'a de sens, mais on existe parce qu'on est aimé par des gens et qu'on est important, pour eux. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'acquiescer contre lui. John était certain que le détective devait avoir au bas mot une demi-douzaine d'objections à cela, mais ce soir, il semblait vouloir s'arrêter sur ce que John avait à en dire.

.

 _À suivre_


	24. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

 **.**

Mycroft ne souhaitait rien d'autre en cet instant que se soustraire à une Londres venteuse et humide. Il en venait à regretter singulièrement l'absence de parking souterrain dans l'immeuble où logeait Gregory. Le bâtiment n'était à vrai dire pas fourni d'un parking ouvert, alors sans doute le désir d'être abrité avant même de sortir de son véhicule était-il quelque peu présomptueux. Mycroft, dans une volonté de bon esprit, bénit plutôt sa plaque d'immatriculation gouvernementale. Grâce à elle, il pouvait se garer à la place qu'il souhaitait sans avoir à payer pour le stationnement. Et, après cinq minutes de marche parce qu'il n'avait pu trouver plus proche de chez son amant, il s'engouffra avec ravissement dans l'étroit couloir de pierre qui s'enfonçait jusqu'aux escaliers, sombre mais sec. Il monta les six étages en faisant jouer son trop lourd trousseau de clés entre ses doigts, puis entra dans l'appartement avec la sensation fort agréable de rentrer chez lui.

Il s'arrêta sur le palier, lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce ressenti. Pour y réfléchir et en sourire.

Des sacs de courses vidés mais pas encore rangés traînaient sur la table de la cuisine, une bouteille de vin rouge ouverte à leurs côtés. Les chaussures de Gregory avaient visiblement été abandonnées précipitamment, de même que le manteau et l'écharpe humides de l'humain, laissés sur une chaise. Son amant ne devait pas savoir lui-même que tous ces éléments étaient en soi révélateurs, mais ils ne faillirent pas à apprendre à Mycroft que le policier, après une journée froide et éreintante qu'il avait dû conclure par des courses, s'était hâté de quitter ses vêtements d'extérieur pour pouvoir quitter plus vite encore le reste de sa tenue.

Ce fut donc avec satisfaction que Mycroft se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain de son humain. Gregory lui avait confié avoir refusé de transiger lors de la réhabilitation de ces combles en l'appartement qu'il possédait aujourd'hui : malgré la taille réduite de la pièce, il avait tenu à y installer une baignoire. Le loup toqua à la porte puis entra et fut accueilli par la vision fort appréciable de Gregory qui tordait le cou vers lui et semblait agréablement surpris, sans l'être tout à fait, de le voir. Du moins le grand sourire qu'il lui adressa spontanément, en-dessous de ses yeux bruns fatigués et malgré tout espiègles, le lui indiqua-t-il.

« Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu la porte d'entrée, j'ai déduit que c'était toi.

– J'hésite entre t'exprimer ma fierté face à ta déduction et ma tristesse à l'idée qu'une autre personne que moi posséderait les clés de cet appartement et pourrait passer à cette heure-ci.

Gregory rit de ce rire que Mycroft aimait particulièrement, parce qu'il n'avait rien ni de composé, ni de retenu.

– Ta fausse jalousie m'amuse beaucoup.

– Qui te dit qu'elle est feinte ? sourit le demi-loup en retour, sans réellement savoir si c'était le cas ou non. Je peux te rejoindre ? ajouta-t-il en se contorsionnant déjà dans l'espace réduit entre la baignoire, le lavabo et la cuvette des toilettes pour ôter son écharpe et sa veste

Greg ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder se déshabiller avec ce sourire plein de fossettes qu'il affichait quand Mycroft se dévêtissait. Le demi-loup pensait souvent à ces fossettes et à ce sourire, quand les pensées liées aux calories ingérées les douze dernières heures l'envahissaient.

L'eau chaude qui se referma sur lui fut presque aussi agréable que les bras qui le continrent, quand il vint installer son dos contre le torse de Gregory. L'étroitesse de la baignoire rendait la position moins relaxante qu'elle ne l'était pour un être humain seul, ils le savaient, mais le plaisir partagé était une large compensation à ce fait.

– Longue journée ? demanda Gregory alors qu'il prélevait de l'eau au creux de sa main droite pour l'amener à l'épaule exposée de Mycroft, et recommençait sitôt le liquide écoulé sur la peau et les tâches de rousseur qui la mouchetaient.

– Froide, surtout.

– Ton bureau n'est pas chauffé ?

– Mission de terrain, répondit le demi-loup avec une grimace que Gregory ne pouvait pas avoir vue mais qui le fit sourire malgré tout, Mycroft pouvait le sentir.

– Mon pauvre chéri, le gratifia l'humain avec seulement une pointe d'ironie, tout en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Mycroft avait fermé les yeux et laissé son crâne reposer sur l'épaule nue derrière lui. Il se laissait bercer par le clapotis de l'eau qui s'enfuyait de la main que Gregory amenait toujours à sa peau exposée. La chaleur, la douceur de l'eau, de la peau de son amant, de sa nudité… C'était le paradis.

– Je ne savais pas que tu comptais passer ce soir. Je t'aurais versé un verre, expliqua le policier.

Mycroft l'avait senti bougé et avait entendu le _cling_ du verre sur la faïence, alors il savait qu'un ballon contenant du vin se promenait quelque part dans son environnement proche. Tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, il y avait cinquante pour cent de chance que le verre n'ait pas vocation à lui être destiné, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement en cet instant où la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de bouger le moindre petit doigt. Il siffla sa contrariété et désavoua intérieurement Schrödinger quand le verre froid entra en contact avec sa joue après une dizaine de secondes. Alors il le prit et en but quelques gorgées.

– Tortionnaire, gratifia-t-il Gregory qui, dans son oreille, rit.

Le ballon lui fut subtilisé, un bruit de déglutition dont Mycroft sentit le mouvement derrière son crâne advint puis un nouveau claquement froid indiqua que le verre avait rejoint le bord de la baignoire. Quelques minutes d'un silence incroyablement doux les enfermèrent dans un cocon où rien n'existait d'autre qu'eux.

– J'avais envie de passer, expliqua alors Mycroft, en réponse à la remarque précédente de son amant. Je… Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, en fait. Je suis arrivé en voiture dans ton quartier alors que ce n'était pas du tout logique pour rentrer chez moi. J'ai donc décidé que je devais être ici.

Gregory ne répondit pas et le demi-loup se demanda soudain s'il aurait mieux fait de le prévenir. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui demander l'autorisation de passer, ou même faire demi-tour sans jamais dire à l'humain qu'il avait failli s'arrêter, une fois qu'il s'était aperçu de son erreur de trajet ?

– Tu aurais préféré que je ne vienne pas ? demanda-t-il alors en espérant que sa voix ne porterait pas sa crainte d'une confirmation alors qu'il venait de confier si ouvertement son envie de voir le policier.

– Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Je suis très content que tu sois là, Myc. Vraiment. J'étais justement en train de me dire que j'étais très agréablement surpris que tu aies choisi de venir dans ces conditions. Je suis juste… heureux que ce genre de choses puisse arriver et qu'on soit tous les deux d'accord avec ça.

Mycroft pensait comprendre ce que Gregory souhaitait dire par là. Ce dernier avait eu des réticences à l'accepter dans son univers privé mais ne semblait plus avoir le moindre problème à ce propos, bien au contraire. Mycroft était lui-même un être qui privilégiait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation les emplois du temps bien définis plutôt que les envies impulsives. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à voir que ces questionnements qui gardaient pour eux une haute importance n'étaient plus une gêne, pour eux deux.

Mycroft aimait Gregory. Il eut envie de le lui dire, mais il songea que ce n'était pas utile. Gregory le savait déjà.

– Aucune nouvelle de Moriarty ?

Mycroft aimait-il Gregory, toute chose bien considérée ? À sa voix, ce dernier avait lui-même l'air de sentir que le moment aurait pu être mieux choisi pour en venir à un sujet si délicat. C'était manifestement un objet d'angoisse que le policier portait à chaque seconde cependant, alors le demi-loup soupira :

– Rien. Mes équipes épluchent chaque nouveaux commentaires – et il y en a des dizaines – mais rien ne semble lié à Moriarty.

– Sherlock et John en disent quoi ?

– Rien de plus. Je n'ai eu contact ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre, depuis que John m'a annoncé avoir posté son article. Sherlock pourrait tout aussi bien continuer à vivre en loup à plein temps, pour ce que j'en sais. Mes services m'ont informé que John sort de plus en plus rarement de l'appartement et jamais plus de quelques secondes. La femme répondant au nom de Molly Hooper leur apporte à manger… J'ai vérifié, rien ne permet d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait être de mèche avec Moriarty. Ils n'ont rien à craindre d'elle.

– De Molly ? J'aurais pu te rassurer moi-même.

– Tu sais que c'est une louve ?

Gregory prit deux secondes à lui répondre.

– Ah. J'imagine que si je ne suis même pas capable de savoir ça, ma parole en sa faveur n'a pas franchement de valeur.

Mycroft tourna la tête pour lui embrasser la pommette.

– Bien sûr que si. L'espèce ne fait pas le caractère. Elle a l'air douce comme un agneau.

– On parle d'une femme qui ouvre des corps avec des outils particulièrement aiguisés.

– Soit. Sherlock sait s'entourer de personnes qui partagent ses centres d'intérêt fantasques.

À nouveau, le demi-loup sentit le sourire de Gregory contre sa joue. Il aimait faire sourire Gregory. Il lui semblait qu'il se laissait aller à dire beaucoup plus de choses insensées, si ce n'était bêtes, pour le voir sourire. Ou à faire de l'humour qui n'était pas grinçant. Il se sentait suffisamment en sécurité face à cet homme pour s'autoriser quelques marques d'humour, réalisait-il chaque fois avec une surprise ravie.

– Pour autant que j'en sache, Sherlock et John se sont peut-être entre-tués. Enfin non, John est sorti dans la rue ce matin, le temps de jeter leurs poubelles. Je ne sais pas comment ils se supportent en restant ensemble à longueur de journées. Je plains vraiment John.

Gregory ne répondit rien, d'abord. Puis il déclara, la voix tendue :

– Je n'arrive pas à savoir si l'absence de Moriarty me réjouit ou si ça me frustre. J'avais l'impression qu'on touchait du doigt une progression, avec cette histoire de blog.

– J'ai dû me tromper, dit Mycroft, et il reçut en réponse un baiser sur les cheveux, comme si Greg avait voulu le réconforter d'avoir dû prononcer ces mots. Mais je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. J'ai le même ressenti. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'en finira jamais.

– Tu imagines ce que John doit en penser ?

– Je ne préfère pas, admit le demi-loup.

– Je détesterais être à sa place. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment il tient.

– Surtout en étant confronté à Sherlock depuis tout ce temps…

– Il tient parce qu'il y a Sherlock, Myc, le contredit aisément Gregory.

Mycroft soupira en réponse.

– La présence prolongée de mon frère aurait atteint sa santé mentale à ce point-là, alors… dit-il avec un demi sourire en secouant la tête.

Gregory resta silencieux un moment.

– Tu crois qu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils sont… enfin, tu es d'accord avec moi, ils ne s'aiment pas que comme des amis ?

– Dur à dire. Les mots _Sherlock_ et _ami_ dans la même phrase relèvent globalement de la science-fiction, alors imaginer mon frère dans une relation qui est censée être plus… intense, disons…

– Je crois que même si le mot « ami » n'est pas évident à utiliser pour ce qu'ils ont, le mot « intense » reste le meilleur qu'on puisse leur trouver. Ils s'engueulent avec la même puissance qu'ils se couvent du regard le reste du temps. Ils sont dépitants. Et aveugles.

– Sherlock n'est pas aveugle, déclara Mycroft. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, s'il y en a bien un des deux qui comprend ce qui se passe, c'est lui. John est… engoncé dans un attendu social qui rend ce genre de questionnements tout simplement étrangers à son esprit.

La main droite de Gregory, qui caressait distraitement le torse de Mycroft, dessinant une ligne d'eau sur sa peau émergée, s'interrompit en même temps que l'humain prit le temps de réfléchir.

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. C'est l'impression qu'il donne mais… Je ne suis pas sûr. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai eu l'impression de tomber sur un type très simple, presque simplet – il ne connaissait même pas l'existence des loups ! – et puis en fait… il s'est révélé n'être clairement pas simplet, ni simple, après quelques soirées au pub avec lui. Il suit Sherlock et Sherlock gravite autour de lui, ça veut tout dire ! J'ai jamais vu un type aussi compliqué que lui, en fait. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout qu'il se soit posé la question.

C'était vrai. John était d'une cohérence et d'une incohérence simultanées franchement déconcertante, même si Mycroft préférait le mettre dans une petite case plus simple à comprendre. Sa fiabilité vis-à-vis de Sherlock le rendait quelque peu prédictible, mais le reste de sa personne et sa méfiance généralisée et inconsciente lui procurait une morale aussi féroce qu'atypique.

– Mais c'est Sherlock, reprit son amant. Tu t'imagines, ressentir des sentiments pour Sherlock et devoir lui en parler ? Enfin, non, j'espère bien que tu n'imagines pas…

– En effet, sourit Mycroft.

– C'est juste que, pour le commun des mortels, admettre à un type comme lui qu'on est amoureux, c'est comme le faire avec… avec…

– Comme le faire avec moi ? suggéra le demi-loup.

– Ouais. Ouais, bon exemple. Et si tu n'étais pas venu me repêcher encore et encore à chaque fois que je t'ai envoyé chier plus ou moins involontairement, si tu n'avais pas fait le premier pas, je ne sais honnêtement pas si je ne serais pas en ce moment même en train de regarder de la merde à la télé en buvant ma troisième bière de la soirée, en célibataire fier et aguerri.

Mycroft imaginait qu'il voyait où Gregory voulait en venir. Vraiment, il plaignait John.

– Mycroft ? demanda l'humain à son oreille, le ton incertain.

– Oui ? répondit doucement l'interpellé, parce que s'il prenait le soin de l'appeler avec cette voix-là alors que Mycroft l'écoutait déjà indubitablement, c'était qu'il avait réellement besoin d'une réponse.

– Est-ce que le fait que Sherlock est un demi-loup et John un humain risque de remettre le feu aux poudres, s'ils étaient ouvertement en couple ? Je veux dire… Les loups seraient à nouveau en colère ?

Mycroft réfléchit longuement à la question. Il se l'était posée plusieurs fois.

– J'imagine – j'imagine seulement – que le statut de _demi-loup_ de Sherlock en fait un être suffisamment éloigné des loups pour que ceux-ci ne se sentent pas… agressés dans ce qu'ils sont par son rapprochement avec un humain. Après, je m'attends à ce que soit soulevée d'un instant à l'autre la question de la procréation loup-humain, parmi les sphères les moins tolérantes des loups. Quand des couples mixtes auront des enfants, quand les hybrides se reproduiront eux-mêmes avec un humain ou un loup… J'appréhende le jour où certains cinglés demanderont à partir de quel pourcentage d'origine lupine un être pourra être désigné comme loup, j'attends ceux qui parleront de dégénérescence dans le fruit de ces alliances. Lesquelles, en réalité, apporteront une diversité génétique qui tend à manquer dans une communauté très fermée et aux membres peu nombreux, comme celle des loups… Cela dit, les choses ont l'air de bouger dans l'autre sens à une vitesse phénoménale et de plus en plus de loups semblent enclins à remettre en cause ce qu'on nous a appris depuis toujours. C'est étrange… J'ai l'impression que le harcèlement de John qui est un humain on ne peut plus respectable, aux yeux du public du moins, a un impact positif sur le regard de la communauté lupine plus populaire.

– Le fait qu'il est victime d'une injustice qui le poursuit malgré sa bonne foi et sa lutte héroïque et renouvelée ?

– Sans doute. Avec une large couverture médiatique en sa faveur et habilement « guidée » pour éviter le déchaînement anti-loup par ailleurs.

Gregory hocha la tête.

– Et nous ? demanda-t-il ensuite, encore plus incertain.

– Nous ? répéta Mycroft.

– Est-ce que notre couple peut être un problème pour toi ? Pour ta position, que ce soit dans le monde des loups ou dans ta profession ? Il n'y a pas eu de… je sais pas, de grande annonce pour nous deux et je pense que c'est très bien comme ça mais… Si on arrête de cacher notre relation aux yeux d'un certain nombre de personnes, tes supérieurs finiront pas le savoir. Ça pourrait être problématique ?

– Je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas, répondit simplement le demi-loup.

– Tu peux juste _faire en sorte_? C'est en ton pouvoir ?

– Ce sera… plus compliqué pour certains points. Il y a six ans, quand l'existence des loups a été révélée, j'ai dû faire face à quelques humains qui ont très mal pris le fait que j'en sois – de la même façon que certains loups qui ne connaissaient pas mon origine exacte ont pris ombrage en apprenant que je suis à demi humain. D'un point de vue professionnel, je pense avoir essuyé des difficultés plus grandes à ce moment-là que ton existence ne pourra en soulever. On est au vingt-et-unième siècle : l'homosexualité est tout de même de mieux en mieux acceptée. Le fait que tu sois un humain… Eh bien, je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent en penser. Ma position est telle que je suis indispensable. Je n'ai pas de supérieur à proprement parler. Alors non, tu ne seras pas un problème tant que j'en décide ainsi.

Gregory sourit, puis embrassa sa tempe.

– J'aime bien quand j'ai l'impression que ce que tu dis, c'est que tu te battras pour moi.

– Je ne veux pas atténuer la force de mon propos, mais la plupart des individus qui pourraient se considérer comme mes opposants sur la question déclareront forfait dès qu'il sera question d'engager la moindre bataille face à moi.

– Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais j'aime bien quand même. »

Mycroft sourit, lui aussi. Puis il se contorsionna pour se retourner dans la baignoire et embrasser son humain. Lequel lui répondit par son sourire plein de fossettes et ses mains qui coururent sur sa taille.

* * *

Certains jours étaient définitivement plus durs que d'autres. John ne faisait rien pour les rendre meilleurs. John semblait vouloir les rendre pires. John était trop compliqué à comprendre. Comment Sherlock avait-il pu croire l'inverse ?

Le demi-loup, depuis la cuisine où il créait aujourd'hui de façon très inutile des précipités bleus de cuivre dans de la soude, lança un regard en coin à son amant alors que, sans un mot, ce dernier s'était levé du canapé où il avait abandonné le livre fade que Sherlock l'avait vu lire pendant des semaines. Sherlock le regardait du coin de l'œil parce qu'il savait que John, après s'être étiré, était en train d'observer l'appartement autour de lui. Il savait qu'il était en train de songer qu'il n'était que neuf heures du matin, qu'il n'avait rien à faire, qu'il se sentait inutile, qu'il ne voulait plus lire, ni penser, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il pouvait faire à l'intérieur. Il savait que John voulait sortir.

Son colocataire arriva probablement à cette conclusion lui-même et Sherlock vit le rapide regard qu'il coula dans sa direction.

« John, souffla Sherlock parce que, non _,_ il ne voulait pas revivre cette discussion avec lui, non, il ne voulait pas que cela se transforme comme toujours en une dispute, non, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire ni comment agir pour que John reste dans l'appartement où il était en sécurité.

– J'en peux plus, répondit John sur le même ton et Sherlock ne l'aurait probablement pas entendu depuis son siège, s'il n'avait pas été à moitié loup. Je… Ce n'est même plus le besoin de sortir, c'est… Je deviens fou. J'ai besoin de… de… Je ne sais même pas.

Sherlock restait sur son siège. Est-ce qu'il pouvait prendre John dans ses bras ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait l'embrasser ? La dernière fois qu'il avait pris cette initiative, John avait été sur le point de pleurer. Le détective n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi _._ Ce qu'il avait compris, en revanche, c'était qu'il était définitivement incapable de l'aider à aller mieux, de manière générale.

C'était désagréablement surprenant de voir combien embrasser John une semaine plus tôt avait compliqué leurs rapports à un point insensé. Ça lui avait semblé si naturel, sur le moment. Il avait eu John avec lui, sous lui, et il était heureux parce que John lui avait confié que l'être qu'il était sous forme d'humain lui manquait, ce qui signifiait que John appréciait l'humain en lui et Sherlock avait seulement voulu lui dire qu'il appréciait aussi l'humain qu'était John. Qu'il l'appréciait de cette façon-là. Comment un geste qui semblait naturel et voulu par eux deux pouvait mener à de telles incompréhension, aujourd'hui ?

Sherlock voulait embrasser John, en cet instant. Il voulait le sentir contre lui. Il voulait sentir sa compacité, sa force. Ses tremblements aussi, quand il n'allait pas bien et tentait de le garder en lui, parce que John était John et alors il semblait primordial au détective de le garder dans ses bras et de le conserver entier, de maintenir ensemble tous ces bouts de la personnalité de son amant qui semblaient vouloir se désagréger. Il voulait sentir sa peau, aussi. Sa peau contre la sienne, ses mains sur lui, il voulait l'embrasser, il voulait… il voulait des actes d'ordre sexuel que John maintenait à distance dans ses propres gestes et dans son attitude. C'était comme s'il était face à une entité qui souhaitait lui offrir le refuge de ses bras sans penser qu'autre chose pourrait être possible au-delà de ces gestes protecteurs.

Sherlock ne voulait pas d'un père. Sherlock s'était très bien passé d'avoir un père. C'était un amant qu'il voulait, comme un de ceux qu'il avait eus pendant cette brève période où il avait été assez âgé et curieux pour vouloir essayer et assez jeune pour ne pas devoir vivre chez sa mère diminuée. Il voulait un amant en la personne de John Watson, parce qu'il lui avait semblé que cet homme pouvait le vouloir aussi et parce qu'il avait cru que John Watson ne jouerait pas à ce jeu selon les règles très compliquées auxquelles il avait été confronté quand il s'était intéressé à la politique qui régissait les rapports sexuels et relationnels. Il voulait John Watson au-delà de ces raisons très rationnelles, il le voulait dans son corps tout autant qu'il le voulait avec sa tête.

Sherlock avait cruellement senti la veille, cependant, que John Watson n'était pas un être moins compliqué que les autres quand le sexe et la relation étaient en jeu. La veille, quand ils avaient chacun confié des morceaux de leur passé et de leur présent, qu'il avait senti John si, _si_ émotif, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, il avait essayé de toucher du bout du doigt ces sentiments qui n'étaient pas le calme trompeur de sa colère ou de sa dépression sous-jacentes, et après avoir apparemment fait pleurer John, ce dernier s'était finalement recomposé en l'être compact qu'il était, lisse aux yeux de ceux qui ne savaient pas voir, protecteur par défaut. Paternel. Le John protecteur était inaccessible. Le John protecteur était celui qui, quelques mois plus tôt, avait exclu tout le monde de sa vie parce que le simple fait de le côtoyer devenait une menace vitale. Le John protecteur ne laissait rien ni personne le toucher. Mais quand Sherlock avait essayé de toucher le John émotif, hier, il n'avait pas su s'y prendre et quelque chose s'était cassé.

C'était ce qui rendait John trompeusement simple de l'extérieur. Sherlock ne regardait plus John de l'extérieur depuis très longtemps.

En cet instant, il avisait le John protecteur qui se décomposait sous ses yeux à cause de cette situation de menace permanente. Sherlock savait que le John émotif ne serait plus autorisé à s'exprimer, du moins pas si tôt après l'échec retentissant du demi-loup la veille. Alors il allait avoir affaire au John amer.

Sherlock ne savait pas faire non plus avec le John amer. Sherlock ne savait que s'énerver, face au John amer. John n'avait pas le droit d'être amer parce que l'amertume touchait des sujets bien trop vastes.

Il ne voulait pas penser que la vie de John et son néant étaient de sa faute. Il ne voulait pas. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Sans Sherlock dans sa vie, John aurait pu reprendre des activités normales dès que la ferveur destructrice des loups s'était calmée. C'était arrivé en quelques mois. Sans Sherlock dans sa vie, John Watson aurait sans doute trouvé quelqu'un qui aurait compris la politique qui régissait les échanges sexuels et relationnels. Cette personne, probablement de sexe féminin vu l'identité de genre et d'orientation que la société avait construite en lui, le rendrait probablement heureux, en cet instant.

Sans Sherlock dans sa vie, surtout, Moriarty n'y serait pas entré non plus. Tout le monde le savait. Même John le savait. Il le savait notamment quand il était amer. Et alors Sherlock se retrouvait face à ce regard, face à cette dépression qui engloutissait l'homme qu'il voulait comme amant et il avait l'impression que tout l'accusait et il ne supportait pas cela. Alors il attaquait.

Il avait compris ce processus depuis un moment. Depuis le début de leurs disputes régulières, quel que soit le sujet qui servait ce jour-là d'excuse à leurs mots, il l'avait compris. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de tomber à pieds joints dedans, à chaque fois.

– Est-ce que tu vas t'énerver, si je te dis que je vais faire un tour ?

Le ton de John était fataliste. John n'avait pas le droit d'être fataliste. John était combatif, il n'était pas un agneau qui attendait d'être mené à l'abattoir.

– John, s'il te plaît… souffla Sherlock parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de dire face à cette facette de l'individu en face de lui.

– Bien sûr, ricana John sans la moindre trace d'amusement.

Il n'alla même pas vers la porte, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, à la place.

– Bien sûr que je continue d'être enfermé et que je ne dois rien tenter pour sortir de ma situation et que même écrire un article pour mon blog, qui n'a de toute façon servi à rien, était trop dangereux et que tu m'en as voulu parce que j'ai osé le faire.

C'était injuste. Sherlock sentait une boule derrière son sternum, une autre dans sa gorge, et il lui semblait que la colère de John à son attention était dirigée vers le mauvais problème. John n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir de le protéger. Il devait lui en vouloir d'avoir mis Moriarty sur son chemin.

– J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas avoir réagi, ce jour-là il y a un an, continuait-il de sa Voix, et alors j'aurais assisté sans rien faire au meurtre de cette gamine, comme les autres, et… et… et tout serait tellement plus simple à cette heure-ci !

– Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

– Je le dis et je le pense, cracha John.

 _Il cherche la confrontation. Il cherche le conflit. Je ne dois pas plonger._

Sherlock plongea.

– La seule chose qui te rende intéressant par rapport au reste du monde, c'est ta capacité à "faire" quelque chose ! Tu as réagi et c'est ça qui fait de toi… Comment tu peux vouloir ne pas l'avoir fait alors que c'est ce qui te définit en contraste avec les autres ? s'échauffa Sherlock en se levant de son siège pour avancer vers le fauteuil.

John ne resta pas assis, lui non plus et confronta toute sa masculinité à la silhouette de Sherlock, dans une démonstration très inutile et franchement gênante.

– "Comment", Sherlock ? En souhaitant une vie normale, peut-être ? En souhaitant que rien de ce qui s'est passé ensuite n'arrive et d'avoir pu reprendre une vie civile qui m'aurait été, en travaillant dans une clinique où mes patients n'auraient pas été menacés par mon existence ? En choisissant l'endroit où je vis ?

– En ne me rencontrant pas, compléta Sherlock d'une voix dure, les yeux plissés.

Il étaient à une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, droits et immobiles comme des statues, tout en vibrations d'hostilité. Sherlock pouvait les sentir et John aussi, probablement.

Ce dernier détourna le regard. Il ne nia pas, cependant, ses lèvres restant étroitement scellées et sa mâchoire serrée.

Il y avait cette sensation que tout ce qui était en Sherlock, dans la région de son ventre, se faisait aspirer de l'intérieur. Comme une lente déflagration interne, comme… comme une étoile en fin de vie qui s'écroulait sur elle-même parce qu'elle n'avait plus assez d'atomes d'hydrogène à fusionner les uns aux autres.

Il regarda le visage fermé de John. Contempla comme tout était devenu encore plus compliqué après ce premier baiser, comme John était un être trop compliqué à comprendre, mais combien il lui était devenu impossible d'imaginer sa vie sans lui. La réalité était que le sentiment n'était manifestement pas réciproque.

Sherlock se détourna, alors. Le cerveau étrangement vide d'une façon aussi inquiétante que bienvenue, il marcha jusqu'à la patère, attrapa son manteau et son écharpe et avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand la voix de John lui fit imprimer une pause.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de ramener ça à toi. Toi et ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, comme tout ce qui a suivi, ce sont des choses complètement différentes.

Sherlock observa la poignée sous ses doigts. Il les serra à en avoir les phalanges blanches.

– J'aimerais que ce soit le cas, répondit-il finalement. Ce serait plus simple si c'était le cas. »

Il se sauva de l'appartement, de l'immeuble et laissa le vent extérieur l'avaler. Un bout de lui voulait se retourner pour savoir si John le regardait s'éloigner par la fenêtre. Mais John ne l'avait pas suivi et il ne l'avait pas non plus rappelé pour qu'il ne sorte pas.

Moriarty était en train de gagner, songea amèrement le détective.

.

 _À suivre_


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

 **.**

Effectivement, John était très certainement énervé. Et légitimement, merci bien.

Légitimement ?

Le médecin se plia en deux dans le fauteuil, ses bras reposant sur ses cuisses, et attrapa ses cheveux pour gémir sa frustration.

Le champ était libre : s'il voulait sortir sans avoir à s'engueuler avec l'autre habitant de la maison, c'était maintenant. Pourtant, si son cerveau fut effleuré de cette pensée une seconde, il ne la considéra même pas vraiment. C'était hors de question. Ce n'était pas le moment.

John tendit une main tremblante vers son téléphone portable. Il avait ouvert l'application de ses SMS sur la conversation avec Sherlock et observait l'espace blanc dans lequel il était censé écrire ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais rien ne venait. « _Excuse-moi »_? « _Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré »_?

Pourquoi Sherlock rendait-il tout ça encore plus compliqué en emmêlant leur rencontre et les événements concernant les loups ? Pourquoi était-ce si important pour lui que John ne regrette pas d'avoir sauvé cette fillette, comme si ce fait remettait également le demi-loup en question ?

C'était ridicule. Sherlock n'était jamais aussi sentimental. Il n'était pas vexé par ce genre de stupidité, il ne prenait pas en considération la notion romantique à souhait affirmant que _Je ne regrette rien de ce qui m'a mené jusqu'à toi puisque sans ça, nous ne nous serions pas rencontrés._

John avait eu le temps de se lever et de commettre des cent pas rageurs dans le salon, à défaut d'avoir autre chose à faire. Il s'arrêta net quand cette pensée lui tomba dessus.

Sherlock n'était pas sentimental. Sherlock était logique. Logique d'une façon tout exaspérante.

Sherlock n'était pas vexé. Sherlock était blessé. Il l'avait vu dans son regard, il avait vu le fatalisme qui s'était refermé sur lui quand John n'avait pas su dire « Non, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré. »

Pourquoi John n'avait-il pas su prononcer ces mots ? Ils étaient vrais, pourtant. Jamais rien dans sa vie ne pourrait lui faire regretter d'avoir rencontré Sherlock. Lorsqu'il s'était cru globalement libéré de la pression des loups et avait enquêté avec lui, il avait eu l'impression de vivre les deux mois les plus intenses de sa vie. Rien aujourd'hui n'aurait pu lui faire dire « Il aurait mieux valu que je ne le croise pas. »

Mais Sherlock avait raison. Leur rencontre et leur vie commune étaient intimement liées à la mort de ce premier loup, puis à toutes les agressions et pressions qui avaient suivi. John n'avait pas pu dire qu'il ne regrettait en rien leur rencontre parce que Sherlock, comme toujours, avait parfaitement raison en affirmant que John ne pouvait pas séparer un élément de tous les autres. Il était impossible de dire « Je n'en reviens pas de ma chance de t'avoir rencontré » s'il disait en même temps « je regrette ce qui a mené à ce que tu croises ma route. » Soit très exactement ce que son coup de sang passager lui avait fait cracher.

« Merde ! » cria-t-il à travers l'appartement.

Merde. Il regarda son portable dans sa main. Puis l'abandonna au profit de son ordinateur qu'il tira sur ses genoux avec une colère et une détermination d'un tout nouveau genre.

Non, toute cette comédie ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait trouver le moyen d'y mettre un terme. Mycroft pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de suspect dans son blog, il pensait qu'écrire un nouvel article aurait un impact sur Moriarty… John le croirait jusqu'au bout. Sherlock lui-même semblait y croire, de son inquiétude première à l'idée que John se jette à nouveau dans les griffes du loup à sa compulsion frénétique des nouveaux commentaires de l'article depuis qu'il était en ligne.

Le médecin avait laissé Sherlock s'en occuper par facilité, par malaise. Par certitude, aussi, que le détective verrait forcément plus de choses que lui. Et si Sherlock était aveuglé par ses sentiments à son égard ? S'il y avait bien eu quelque chose mais que le détective n'avait pas voulu le voir par peur de mettre John en danger ?

Aujourd'hui, décida ce dernier, il arrêterait d'attendre que les personnes qui gravitaient autour de lui s'occupent de son cas.

Son navigateur internet était chargé sur la première page de son blog, laquelle mettait en avant son dernier article. Exactement tel que Sherlock l'avait laissé ces derniers jours. Les commentaires qui le suivaient étaient nombreux. John rafraîchit la connexion et s'employa à lire chacun d'entre eux. Ce fut long et fastidieux. Il fronça les sourcils, cependant, et se laissa distraire par le nombre de loups et d'humains qui ne se contentaient pas de donner leur avis sur le texte en soi ou de saluer son retour en ligne, mais qui les encourageaient également, Sherlock et lui. Qui les élevaient au rang d'icône dans l'acceptation des loups par les hommes et vice-versa. Leur nombre était étrangement élevé. Et ce qui en ressortissait… Bordel, John réalisa soudain que Sherlock et lui avaient pris la forme d'emblèmes pour cette… cause, cette cause dont il n'avait même pas réellement eu conscience de l'existence. À force de voir loups et humains à travers le prisme de ceux qui l'entouraient et/ou le menaçaient, il en avait oublié qu'une masse bien plus large existait au dehors. Cette masse avait apparemment assimilé leur cohabitation et leurs aventures à une bataille contre les crétins trop étroits d'esprit pour s'imaginer côtoyer ouvertement l'autre espèce.

Et, oui, songea-t-il. Oui, il voulait bien s'en emparer, de cette cause. S'en draper avec Sherlock. Si le faire pouvait éviter les commentaires désagréables que Sally Donovan et d'autres avaient pu prononcer, si ça lui permettait d'enrayer le racisme latent des loups envers les humains, en ce qui concernait les relations intimes, bien sûr qu'il le ferait avec joie. Ça n'avait jamais été son but, il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant aujourd'hui qu'on lui collait cette image, quelque part décalée par rapport à ce qu'il était vraiment mais… puisqu'elle existait, cette image, il l'utiliserait avec joie.

Pas aujourd'hui, cependant. Aujourd'hui, il y avait plus important. Il mit de côté la Cause qu'on leur assignait pour reprendre sa lecture. Des commentaires d'inconnus qui ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre lien avec Moriarty, des pseudos impossibles, Molly parmi quelques noms connus… Mais rien qui semblait déplacé, entre les louanges, les critiques sur l'enquête relatée, sur sa propre prose…

John se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prêt à hurler de frustration à nouveau. Mais, avant de s'y autoriser, il s'obligea à relire tous les autres commentaires de tous ses autres articles. Par acquît de conscience. Parce qu'il refusait de s'admettre vaincu. D'admettre les frères Holmes vaincus sur un terrain en lequel ils avaient cru.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après plus d'une heure de lecture, il tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait. C'était là, entre deux commentaires parfaitement inoffensifs. En caractères Arial, comme les autres, un simple :

 _« Je m'ennuie, aujourd'hui. Je vais peut-être venir vous rendre une petite visite. »_

Pour dire la vérité, John avait menti dans son dernier article. Il n'avait pas lu tous les nouveaux commentaires qui étaient arrivés entre l'attaque de Moriarty et sa nouvelle publication. Loin de là. Il y avait eu le manque de courage, la soudaine perte d'intérêt, comme il l'avait expliqué à Mycroft et Sherlock, la semaine précédente... De la même façon, les commentaires arrivés ce fameux jour n'avaient pas été consultés non plus. Il n'avait donc jamais vu que quelqu'un avait eu l'ambition de leur rendre visite. _Ian Oliver Ussher_ , disait le pseudo, et _15 novembre_ , disait la date. Cette dernière correspondait parfaitement.

John fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce paranoïaque d'associer ce commentaire à Moriarty ? _Ian_ , réfléchit-il… Où avait-il vu ce nom ? Probablement dans les retours sur son nouvel article. Ou bien… Il ne se souvenait pas des cinq cent pseudos qu'il avait vu passer, mais… mais cette impression diffuse d'avoir croisé ces trois lettres était plus récente. C'était lorsqu'il avait relu les commentaires plus anciens. C'était il y a quelques minutes à peine...

Il contracta brièvement ses sourcils avant d'écarquiller subitement les yeux,lorsque la réponse le frappa, aussi soudaine que surprenante. Il se pencha en avant vers l'écran pour remonter dans la page en sachant ce qu'il cherchait, cette fois, scrutant les messages précédents. Ce n'était pas très loin, il le savait, de toute façon son blog n'avait été actif que quelques semaines à peine, deux mois tout au plus et…

Là.

 _« Salut vous deux ! Cette enquête était vraiment intéressante, c'est vrai, et la relire sous votre plume, John, la rend encore plus dramatique ! Ça doit plaire à Sherlock. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Ian quand j'ai découvert ce blog la semaine dernière. (Ian est mon petit-ami) »_

Et ici, sur l'article suivant :

 _« Ian et moi sommes fans de ce blog ! Oui, je l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est pour être sûre que vous êtes au courant ;) Ian veut tout le temps le lire, c'est devenu une vraie obsession. Je crois qu'il est plus amoureux de Sherlock que de moi, en vérité ! ;) »_

Les deux commentaires étaient signés par Molly.

John leva les yeux droit devant lui, fixant sans la voir la fenêtre qui ne lui laissait apparaître qu'un rectangle du ciel gris de Londres. Il se laissa retomber en arrière dans le fauteuil avec l'impression de manquer quelque chose à nouveau. S'obligeant à se redresser, il revint aux cinq cents commentaires de son dernier article. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes pour se donner du courage, puis il parcourut chaque page de commentaires en cherchant un pseudonyme qui pourrait lui faire penser à ce Ian. Ce ne fut même pas compliqué à trouver. Un simple _IOU._ Les initiales, les stupides initiales de Ian Oliver Ussher _._ Une identité qui n'avait manifestement été créée que pour pouvoir atteindre Sherlock à travers Molly _._

Ce stupide _IOU_ qui disait :

 _« Je vous en dois une. »_

Tout à l'heure, John l'avait pris pour un commentaire concernant l'enquête qu'il avait écrite. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'un message laissé par un lecteur était étrangement décalé, commentant un morceau de l'article sans remettre le contexte exact et laissant à John le soin d'essayer de le comprendre – s'il avait envie de prendre du temps à cela. Il n'avait pas eu envie de perdre son temps avec ça, tout à l'heure. Il n'aurait de toute façon rien pu comprendre. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il cherchait, cependant, tout était clair.

Cette fois, John ne prit pas le temps de se reposer dans le fauteuil.

« Sherlock ! appela-t-il avant de se souvenir que le génie était sorti près de deux heures plus tôt. Merde _._ »

Parce que, oui, Sherlock lui faisait toujours la tête. John hésita et prit son téléphone en se levant. Il allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de son contact _Holmes Sherlock_ , hésita en remontant vers _Holmes Mycroft_ , puis appuya finalement sur _Hooper Molly_ juste en-dessous.

Elle décrocha presque immédiatement.

« John ? demanda-t-elle, audiblement surprise de recevoir son appel.

– Oui, salut Molly. Écoutez, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y aller par quatre chemins : est-ce que vous sortez toujours avec un Ian ?

– Je… Euh… C'est compliqué.

– Vous avez toujours son numéro ?

– Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

– Je vais en avoir besoin. Vous pouvez me l'envoyer par SMS juste après ? Ah, et je vais sûrement avoir besoin de vous dans la journée ou dans les jours à venir, aussi, c'est très, très important. Ça concerne Sherlock, ajouta John après une seconde d'hésitation, s'en voulant d'appuyer sur ce nerf pour s'assurer d'avoir sa réponse positive, sans mentir pour autant. J'aimerais que vous restiez joignable en permanence, s'il vous plaît. Désolé de vous demander ça.

– Je… d'accord, John, mais je ne comprends pas…

– Je vous promets que je vous expliquerai. Juste une chose, Molly, avant de raccrocher : est-ce que vous connaissez le nom complet de Mo… de Ian ?

– Oui, bien sûr. C'est Ian Ussher. Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'avais besoin d'en être sûr. Merci. Je vous rappelle bientôt. »

John n'attendit pas d'entendre les salutations de Molly pour raccrocher. Il avait pris son manteau, senti que son arme n'était plus dans la poche – il était pourtant certain qu'elle y était, quand il avait sorti les poubelles quelques jours plus tôt. Sherlock l'avait certainement prise avant de descendre tout à l'heure. John jura, en même temps qu'il félicita intérieurement le demi-loup pour sa prudence.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre Sherlock, cependant. Sherlock ferait tout pour l'écarter. Il allait se mettre en colère si John émettait la simple idée d'essayer de l'aider à trouver Moriarty. Sherlock… Sherlock était bien trop vulnérable quand ses sentiments étaient en jeu pour que John ne profite pas purement et simplement de son absence.

Il enfila le manteau et dévala les escaliers en ouvrant à nouveau son répertoire téléphonique. Il avait atteint _Holmes Mycroft_ dans ses numéros quand il sortit dans l'air frais de la rue. Son pouce n'appuya pas sur le contact, cependant. Parce que lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, il vit une belle voiture noire aux vitres teintées glisser juste devant lui et s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

John ricana intérieurement.

« J'aurais dû me douter que vous aviez mis mon portable sur écoute, Mycroft, » dit-il dans son plus beau rictus, en même temps qu'il montait dans la voiture et claquait la porte derrière lui, sans même prendre la peine de regarder qui l'attendait dans l'habitacle.

* * *

La soirée était bien avancée quand Sherlock rentra finalement chez lui. Chez eux _._

Il fronça les sourcils dès qu'il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, cependant. Il tourna la clé et ouvrit à la volée en fouillant frénétiquement la pièce des yeux, mais il savait déjà. John n'était pas là. John n'était plus dans l'appartement. Il n'avait même pas besoin de réellement chercher, l'odeur active de l'humain s'était bien trop estompée pour qu'il soit dans une des pièces adjacentes. Il était sans le moindre doute possible sorti il y a plusieurs heures.

Peut-être était-il allé faire un tour… Pendant si longtemps ? Non, improbable. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de quitter l'appartement... Non, il n'était pas parti définitivement. Toutes ses affaires étaient ici, jusqu'au livre inepte qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé depuis ce matin.

Alors quoi ? _Quoi_ ?

Les pensées filaient à toute vitesse sous son crâne. Il appela le numéro de portable de l'humain et tomba immédiatement sur la messagerie. John n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour sortir avec son portable éteint ou déchargé dans ces circonstances. _Bon sang._ D'autres pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit… Avant d'en avoir vraiment décidé ainsi, il eut de nouveau son portable collé à son oreille. Cette fois, la tonalité aboutit à une voix qui demanda :

« Sherlock ?

– Est-ce que tu sais où est John ? demanda-t-il à Mycroft, sentant sa propre voix tremblante d'anxiété alors que trop d'images qu'il refusait de voir passaient néanmoins sur l'écran de son cerveau, impliquant toutes John et Moriarty dans la même pièce.

Un silence d'une demi-seconde lui répondit.

– Pardon ? demanda ensuite la voix de son frère.

– Ne me fais pas répéter pour rien, Mycroft ! hurla soudain Sherlock dans l'appareil en même temps qu'il tournait en rond dans l'appartement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Où est John ?!

– Je ne sais pas, Sherlock ! répondit son frère en haussant la voix, sans pour autant le reprendre sur son ton, signe qu'il avait bien saisi toute la gravité de la situation. Il n'est pas à l'appartement ?

– Tu devrais le savoir ! Tu n'as pas au moins trois caméras de sécurité pointées sur notre porte d'entrée ?

– J'ai été averti de ta sortie ce matin. Rien depuis. John n'est pas sorti. Pas sur mes enregistrements, en tout cas. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il avait stoppé net ses cent pas, comme s'il venait de foncer dans un mur. C'était l'exact ressenti de cette expérience, à vrai dire. Ce moment où Mycroft lui affirmait que ses agents n'avaient pas vu sortir John alors que tout, dans cet appartement, lui disait qu'aucun être vivant autre que lui-même n'y était présent.

Le demi-loup raccrocha, indifférent aux _« Sherlock ? Sherlock ! »_ qui provenaient de l'appareil. Il le laissa tomber par terre et eut soudain l'impression que la Terre avait cessé de tourner. Mycroft ne savait pas où était John. Lui-même ne savait pas où était John. Le portable de John était éteint.

Sherlock, avec une très, très grande lenteur proportionnelle à sa sensation de choc, regarda l'appartement autour de lui.

Le canapé, avec le livre que John avait terminé ce matin… L'humain s'était ensuite levé, immédiatement désoeuvré. Sherlock… Sherlock avait alors été dans la cuisine. John lui avait adressé la parole… s'était écroulé dans son fauteuil avant de s'en relever quand ils s'étaient disputés…

Il y avait l'ordinateur de John dans son fauteuil. John n'avait pas utilisé son ordinateur, ce matin. Pas quand Sherlock était encore dans l'appartement.

Le demi-loup traversa la pièce comme dans un rêve, avec l'impression que le sol n'était pas totalement concret sous ses pieds. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de John après en avoir prélevé l'ordinateur qu'il posa alors sur ses genoux.

La page qui s'ouvrit quand l'appareil sortit de sa veille était la dernière compulsée par John. C'était son blog. C'était la section des commentaires et Sherlock vit immédiatement :

 _« IOU :_

 _Je vous en dois une »_

De la glace remplaçait le sang dans les veines du demi-loup, c'était indubitable. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

Comment John avait-il pu le voir et pas lui ?

Il grogna sa frustration, geignit sa peur et… _Mais qu'est-ce que John avait fait après ça ?_

Il se sentit terriblement stupide et inutile, soudain. Voir ce genre d'indice était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour John. La seule chose et il avait échoué et John s'était emparé de l'information et était vraisemblablement sorti de l'appartement et… Mais était-il véritablement sorti de son plein gré ? Si les caméras de Mycroft n'avaient rien enregistré, cela signifiait que quelqu'un avait réussi à détourner le système de son frère à ce moment précis, en toute discrétion, pour que personne ne sache ce qu'il était advenu de John Watson.

Sherlock fulminait. Rien autour de lui ne pouvait faire penser qu'une lutte avait eu lieu. Le manteau de John n'était pas accroché à la patère. Ses ravisseurs auraient eu la courtoisie de le laisser prendre un vêtement chaud avant de sortir, s'il avait été enlevé ? Ça ne cadrait pas. De toute façon, aucune empreinte olfactive si faible soit-elle ne venait troubler la quiétude de leurs deux odeurs imprégnées dans chaque centimètre carré du lieu. Rien ne cadrait.

Pour être certain de ne pas s'être laissé gagner par la paranoïa, il fit le tour de toutes les pièces de l'appartement, jusque dans la chambre de sa mère où il n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis sa mort. Non, John était définitivement absent.

Le demi-loup revint se percher accroupi sur le fauteuil, l'ordinateur devant lui, et il fixa le commentaire avec un regard vide. Comment John avait-il réagi en le lisant avant lui ? _Comment va-t-il ?_ Comment avait-il seulement su que c'était Moriarty ? John n'était pas stupide, mais il n'y avait rien d'évident là-dedans. _Et si Moriarty lui avait fait du mal ?_ Sherlock fixait les pixels sans les voir, incapable de comprendre par où commencer ses recherches, ni même ce qu'il devait chercher. Qu'avait-il raté, bon sang ? _Est-ce que John est en vie ?_ Il devait se bouger, il était rentré depuis plus d'une demi-heure, dont un quart d'heure qu'il avait passé immobile à réfléchir à vide… Mais il tournait en rond – _comment va John ? –_ dans son cerveau, incapable – _est-ce qu'il est toujours en vie ? –_ d'assembler deux pensées cohérentes l'une à la – _et si Moriarty l'avait malmené ? –_ suite de l'autre parce que – _JOHN –_ prenait toute la place sous son crâne et il paniquait. Comme chaque fois qu'il s'était laissé aller à imaginer John face à Moriarty ces derniers jours, il paniquait.

Sherlock regarda un peu plus longtemps le commentaire. Puis rafraîchit la page par instinct. Ce fut à ce moment-là que son regard fut attiré par l'écran de son téléphone qui venait de s'éclairer, lui signalant un appel – il détestait les appels, il n'avait aucune sonnerie ni vibreur censé lui signaler qu'un appel arrivait sur son portable parce qu'il ne décrochait jamais. Là, il eut le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il en avait raté cinq, le temps de son petit tour dans l'appartement. Pour une fois, Sherlock décrocha alors que la page chargeait.

« Sherlock ! » appela la voix de Mycroft qui n'était plus du tout ni froide ni composée.

L'interpellé ne répondit rien, cependant, et il n'entendit absolument pas ce que Mycroft débita à l'autre bout de la ligne alors que sa main qui tenait le téléphone tombait lentement sur le canapé. À vrai dire, ses nerfs, son sang, son liquide céphalo-rachidien, sa lymphe, tout, _tout_ ce qui avait un jour été plus ou moins liquide dans son corps se transforma en un bloc d'effroi. Ce devait être le cas du liquide dans sa cochlée qui permettait de transmettre les sons de son oreille moyenne à son cerveau, également.

Parce que son regard était aspiré par les mots qui venaient d'apparaître sur l'écran :

 _« IOU :_

 _Je croyais que c'était toi, le plus intelligent des deux. En tout cas, il est là, il t'attend et moi aussi. Alors sois gentil, et viens nous voir. Tu as rendez-vous avec une chute. C'est de la plus haute importance. »_

C'était le dernier commentaire, il datait de quelques secondes à peine. Sherlock se sentit stupide, terriblement stupide quand il raccrocha le téléphone, coupant la litanie de mots que son frère s'entêtait encore à prononcer.

* * *

Il faisait noir. Il faisait inconfortable. Dans sa tête et dans son corps.

John plissa les paupières. Quelque chose n'allait pas autour de son visage. Beaucoup de choses n'allaient pas. Il faisait horriblement froid. Il tenta de bouger. S'aperçut que ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Que quelque chose lui enserrait le crâne.

Merde.

Merde merde merde.

Il n'arriva plus à respirer. Il respirait trop vite, il ne respirait pas assez. En remuant, il sentit une résistance contre son flanc droit – le sol. Froid. Il était couché. Oui, sa tête était contre le sol. Non, pas vraiment, il y avait ce truc qui l'enserrait et qui venait entre le sol et sa tempe… Une douleur pulsait dans son cou.

« Boss, grogna une voix grave et enrouée derrière lui et il cessa immédiatement tout mouvement.

Sa respiration n'en fut que plus sifflante et il ouvrit les yeux et il vit… rien. Rien du tout. Que du noir. Pas l'obscurité, pas les ombres presque invisibles d'une pièce plongée dans la nuit, mais un noir intense et absolu comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvé de sa vie entière. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, soudain.

– Oh, parfait, tu es réveillé mon petit Johnny ! sonna une autre voix beaucoup plus aiguë.

Après son souffle dans sa gorge, se furent les pensées sous son crâne qui butèrent face à la réalité avant de devoir l'admettre. Les souvenirs des dernières heures le submergèrent.

La voix de Moriarty. Bien sûr.

– On y va. »

Elle encore, sauf qu'elle était bien plus dure.

Un tumulte de mouvements, de bruits de rues, soudain, et John réalisa qu'il avait été attaché puis entreposé sur le sol d'un véhicule genre camionnette dont on venait d'ouvrir les portes. Il ne vit rien de plus et la panique commença à le submerger. Seule l'absence de douleur au niveau de ses yeux lui permit de ne pas céder totalement à la frayeur incommensurable d'avoir perdu la vision et il tut adéquatement ses cours sur les paires de nerfs crâniens qui voulaient lui rappeler qu'une lésion de ses nerfs optiques pourrait provoquer la cécité sans douleur associée.

Il fut rudement remis sur ses pieds et son réveil trop récent, l'angoisse qui menaçait de se muer en panique à tout moment et la violence des mains qui l'avaient posées le firent tituber jusqu'à ce qu'il cogne contre ce qui devait être un torse compact, lequel l'épargna de sa chute tout en le repoussant rudement dans un grognement.

– Allez Johnny, il va falloir faire un effort pour tenir sur tes jambes. Comment tu pourras sauver Sherlock, sinon ?

Les pensées se bloquèrent à nouveau dans sa tête. Il devait se concentrer. Il ne devait pas céder à la peur. Il devait… Il se redressa et, sans savoir où il était ni ce qui allait se passer, il tenta d'oublier ses mains attachées dans son dos, ses yeux aveugles et ce qui lui enserrait le crâne d'une façon presque douloureuse. Quand il fut poussé légèrement vers l'avant, il suivit le mouvement, effrayé par le noir absolu qui avalait chacun de ses pas et le déséquilibrait par sa simple existence.

Quelques mètres parcourus puis des marches sur ce qui devait être de la pierre ou du béton, dans les bruits de rues et la température rude d'un début de soirée de décembre. Vent et sons furent ensuite étouffés par des portes vraisemblablement automatiques qui les séparèrent de la rue et les enfermèrent dans une cacophonie innommable. Ce qui semblait être une alarme incendie tonnait, des personnes affolées couraient autour d'eux et les percutaient sans manifestement prendre la peine de leur prêter la moindre attention. John marchait de toute sa peur de ne rien voir, convaincu qu'un corps le frapperait et le jetterait au sol et qu'il se ferait piétiner par toutes ces personnes qui se pressaient dans la direction d'où Moriarty, son acolyte et lui venaient. Mais bientôt, ils se furent extraits de la foule et, au contraire, l'endroit sembla intensément calme d'une façon effrayante alors que l'alarme gueulait toujours. Le bruit doux d'une machinerie se fit soudain entendre et John sentit ses entrailles se serrer alors qu'un _ding_ et l'annonce du rez-de-chaussée par une voix de femme robotique résonnaient. Il fut poussé sans ménagement dans un espace réduit – il pouvait le sentir par les pores de sa peau, par l'air qu'il y respirait – et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. L'alarme continuait de sonner mais cela ne semblait pas empêcher la machine de fonctionner. Alors ils montèrent. Longtemps.

.

 _À suivre_


	26. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

 **.**

Essoufflé, Sherlock arriva face l'immense tour du _London Marriott Hotel Marble Arch_. Une alarme incendie résonnait et de nombreuses personnes étaient amassées devant l'hôtel, regard levé, cherchant apparemment des yeux où pouvaient bien se trouver les flammes qui avaient déclenché l'évacuation. Des membres du personnel leur demandaient de rester tranquilles et tentaient de rassurer ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour les possessions laissées dans leurs chambres. Eux-mêmes n'avait pas l'air de savoir très bien ce qui se passait. Stupidement, parce qu'ils regardaient mais étaient incapable de voir, personne ne mentionnait l'éclairage artificiel beaucoup trop fort qui semblait avoir été mis en place sur le toit. Là-haut se situait les réponses aux questions les plus importantes de l'univers : où était John Watson, comment allait-il et était-il oui ou non toujours en vie ?

L'un des membres du personnel de l'hôtel tenta de s'interposer devant Sherlock quand ce dernier ne ralentit pas pour grimper quatre à quatre les marches qui montaient vers l'entrée. Le détective ne prit même pas la peine de savoir s'il l'avait fait tomber en le repoussant et s'engouffra dans l'hôtel où le vacarme de l'alarme lui vrilla les tympans. Il se jeta sur l'ascenseur et appuya à toute vitesse sur le bouton d'appel. Aucun son ne lui répondit. Les ascenseurs étaient bloqués, constata-t-il, fulminant.

Alors il se précipita sur la porte des escaliers et se prépara à courir sur quinze étages.

Il était hors d'haleine quand il chercha frénétiquement, au quinzième, le réduit d'où partaient nécessairement les dernières marches qui menaient au toit. Ce fut en ouvrant la porte à la volée et en sentant le vent violent qui le repoussa d'un pas vers arrière que lui vint soudain la pensée qu'il aurait dû appeler Mycroft pour lui dire où John était. Quel crétin. Être affecté n'était pas un avantage.

La gorge serrée par la peur à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il s'avança hors de l'habitacle, fit un tour d'horizon du regard et s'arrêta net alors que son ventre se retournait.

L'étendue du toit semblait s'étendre à n'en pas finir, presque sans obstacle en dehors de quelques tuyaux d'aération, du bloc de maintenance de l'ascenseur et de l'abri duquel Sherlock venait de sortir. Pourtant, l'à-pic qui dérobait le monde à ses yeux au-delà du rebord lui donna la nausée. Moriarty était bien là, au milieu du toit, à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Et John aussi, formant le troisième point du triangle virtuel qui les séparait. L'humain avait sursauté lorsque la porte s'était ouverte et Sherlock le voyait tourner lourdement la tête vers lui.

Le coeur de Sherlock s'était alors assurément arrêté. Il n'arrivait pas à enregistrer ce qu'il voyait à la place du visage doux de John, alors que le corps prostré contre la tuyauterie d'aération était indubitablement lui, les bras tirés dans le dos, vraisemblablement attachés aux tubes de métal derrière lui.

Puis, dans les projecteurs éblouissants qu'il avait vus depuis le bas de l'immeuble et qui servaient à mettre en scène ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un tableau d'exécution, il comprit que John portait un casque avec une sorte de visière qui lui bouchait totalement la vue. Il ne grognait pas, il n'avait pas l'air blessé, simplement harnaché dans ce casque qui l'aveuglait et attaché sur un toit.

Le détective s'en sentit un instant rassuré au-delà des mots, ressentant l'idée chaude couler en lui – _John est en vie, il n'est pas mutilé, il est conscient._ Puis il se rappela que Moriarty ne faisait rien au hasard. Le casque avait une raison d'être. John était privé de sa vue alors qu'ils se trouvaient en cet instant à cinquante mètres au-dessus du sol, avec seulement un mince muret d'une trentaine de centimètres de haut pour marquer la limite entre le béton et le vide.

« Sherlock ? ânonna John entre deux respirations superficielles et rapides.

Le demi-loup avait automatiquement avancé de quelques pas dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta subitement quand il en prit conscience, ses yeux sautant sur Moriarty. Le criminel semblait rayonner d'autosatisfaction. Fouetté par le vent fort qui les giflait à cette hauteur, il se tenait, royal dans sa nonchalance rendue élégante par le costume anthracite ajusté qui l'habillait.

– Est-ce que ça te plaît, Sherlock ? Oh, mais ne me jette pas ce regard plein de haine. Je n'y suis pour presque rien. C'est lui qui est venu à moi. C'est lui qui m'a dit vouloir m'aider. Une histoire de dispute avec toi qui devenait insupportable… De relation qui ne lui convenait plus, mais tu lui faisais peur, apparemment, alors il voulait s'assurer que tu ne l'embêterais pas. Quel meilleur moyen que de venir chercher ma protection… ? Il a été un peu moins conciliant quand il a fallu révéler une stratégie pour te faire venir ici. Mais il a fini par le faire.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens… Ils s'étaient disputés, oui, mais… pas d'une façon qui mènerait John à faire ça. John ne ferait jamais ça. John existait pour contredire Sherlock et lui tenir tête quand le détective dépassait les bornes, et le détective en question avait une confiance aveugle en son médecin pour continuer à garder ce rôle. Et il avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait avoir raison. Il fallait qu'il n'ait pas été si invivable que même quelqu'un comme John en aurait retourné sa veste de la pire des façons.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions quand le bruit d'un drone perça à travers les bourrasques, précédant l'engin qui passa à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de lui avant de remonter pour exécuter des tours cinq ou six mètres plus haut, comme un rapace.

L'éclat de rire de Moriarty sonna comme un grelot d'une froideur incommodante, rappelant l'attention de Sherlock sur lui.

– Et tu vois, le pire c'est qu'il a pu penser que je le croirais rien qu'un instant. Comme s'il était capable de faire du mal à un être humanoïde. Comme s'il était capable de prendre les devants pour monter un plan alors qu'il est toujours à la traîne... Je l'ai bien imaginé chercher ma protection, c'était cohérent avec un esprit faible comme le sien mais... C'est un chien. Toujours fidèle à la main qui le caresse, même quand celle-ci se met à le battre. Tu es son maître et il était certain qu'il ne se retournerait jamais contre toi, quelle que soit ton attitude envers lui – c'est comme ça qu'on les aime toi et moi, après tout, non ? Alors j'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé le mouchard que ton frère lui faisait porter quand il me l'a envoyé en pâture.

Sherlock se sentit frissonner, cette fois, et la froidure du vent et de la nuit n'avait rien à voir avec cela.

 _John, qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de faire?_

Un pistolet se matérialisa dans les mains de Moriarty, soudain, et il se mit à viser tranquillement différentes parties du corps de John, comme s'il hésitait. L'humain qui gardait son visage entravé tourné dans la direction générale de Sherlock n'en était pas conscient et la nausée prit violemment le demi-loup à la gorge.

– Bref, je te présente mon réel équipier, Sherlock – quoique tu le connaisses déjà – et j'espère que tu es prêt à assister à mon petit jeu.

La porte du toit claqua, à quelques pas dans son dos et Sherlock se retourna en sursaut. Un loup, celui qui avait conduit le taxi quand Moriarty l'avait emmené au pied de ce même hôtel quelques semaines plus tôt, ferma la porte avec une clé qu'il rangea dans une poche et avança de quelques pas dans sa direction.

– Et tu sais ce qui sera amusant dans ce jeu, Sherlock ? C'est que j'en ai inventé les règles, bien sûr, mais que c'est toi qui vas décider des handicaps de ton lévrier. Comme tu peux le voir, il n'a pour l'instant ni la possibilité d'utiliser ses bras, ni celle de jouir de la vue. Mais je ne suis pas chien, je te laisse le choix entre les deux : préfères-tu lui détacher les poignets ou lui enlever ses œillères ? Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux selon toi qu'il ait l'usage de sa vue ou de ses mouvements, en situation de combat ?

Sherlock plissa les paupières vers le corps tendu de John qui, indubitablement entendait parfaitement leur échange à travers le vent. Le demi-loup essayait de donner du sens aux paroles de Moriarty. Sauf qu'il avait déjà parfaitement compris ce qu'il lui disait et c'était insupportable.

– Un rappel, cher ami, ce n'est qu'un humain, s'offrit amicalement de lui dire le criminel avec une quantité non négligeable de mépris dans le dernier mot. Ils tiennent à peine debout quand ils ne voient pas, sont incapables de sentir correctement leur environnement et ils sont tout aussi maladroits et inutiles mains détachées que mains attachées. Le choix ne devrait pas être compliqué, si tu veux le voir survivre quelques secondes de plus face à un loup dans toute sa splendeur… ou lui offrir de voir arriver sa mort.

– Ton joueur n'a aucun handicap, je présume, parvint à crier Sherlock parce qu'il avait besoin de temps pour prendre la mesure du choix laissé par Moriarty et des implications de sa décision.

– Je ne suis même pas certain qu'on puisse parler de handicap pour ton humain. Ce n'est qu'une... accentuation d'une incapacité globale propre à son espèce. Les loups sont parfaits. Mais, si tu le souhaites, Sebastian pourra se battre sous notre forme parfaite plutôt qu'à main nue. Disons que ce sera sa propre accentuation d'un état par défaut.

Ça n'avait rien d'un handicap, grinça intérieurement Sherlock alors que l'individu qui avait fermé la porte se transformait obligeamment en un gros loup gris et avançait pour se positionner aux côtés de Moriarty, crocs découverts dans la direction de John à neuf mètres de là. C'était pire qu'un combat inégal, un loup qui attaquait sous sa forme lupine... Selon les principes culturels qui régissaient les comportements sociaux de leur espèce en Europe occidentale, c'était offrir à sa victime aussi peu de considération qu'à la proie la moins respectable. Une chasse au lapin pure et simple.

Sherlock devait faire quelque chose. Il devait empêcher l'acte de barbarie qui était sur le point de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Une détonation déchira le vent, faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf Moriarty. Un coup de semonce qui était passé beaucoup trop proche de John, lequel était à présent totalement figé dans une attitude crispée.

– Je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi. Vas-y, Sherlock. Va lui rendre les mouvements de ses bras, ou va lui rendre sa vue.

– Il reste attaché aux tuyaux, si je lui enlève le casque ?

Moriarty sembla considérer la question. Le drone revint dans le champ de vision de Sherlock, puis disparut à nouveau.

– Mmh... non. Si tu lui enlèves le casque, il aura toujours les poignets attachés ensemble mais il sera libre de se déplacer où bon lui semblera. S'il garde les bras attachés, il récupère sa capacité de mouvements et sa capacité à se déplacer. Je ne suis pas un monstre, tout de même. Mais ne joue pas avec le feu, Sherlock. Je suis armé. N'essaie pas de jouer au plus fin avec moi en trichant.

Lorsqu'il exécuta les premiers pas vers John, raide, Sherlock fut pris par la panique soudaine que Moriarty ne lui ait fait croire à ce petit marché que pour mieux tuer John d'un tir mortel au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Il se sentit accélérer le pas face à cette idée angoissante et se plaça délibérément entre son amant et Moriarty. Et alors, il réfléchit, sentant peser sur sa nuque le regard du criminel, à sept ou huit mètres de là.

* * *

« Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas tout mon temps, chanta la voix de Moriarty.

John se tendit un peu plus. Ses épaules et son cou étaient douloureux à force d'être crispés et depuis le temps qu'il était immobile, il mourait de froid dans le vent à cette hauteur qu'il n'osait pas imaginer.

 _Non_ , hurla-t-il à sa conscience. Non, il refusait d'admettre l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait relégué loin, très loin dans sa mémoire la montée aveugle en ascenseur. Sa chair de poule rendait dure à oublier la morsure des bourrasques qui le traversaient, mais c'était plus facile de se dire que le lieu dans lequel il avait été mené était simplement très venteux. Pas haut. Juste venteux.

À vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait été amené ici sans qu'il puisse donner même une approximation du temps qui s'était écoulé, il avait l'impression d'avoir acquis la capacité d'entendre tout ce qu'il était possible d'entendre à travers le vent. Comme ce bruit d'un petit moteur qui semblait s'approcher et s'éloigner régulièrement, sans qu'il parvienne ni à le situer, ni à estimer ce que c'était. Il aurait voulu voir.

Sherlock avait la possibilité de lui rendre la vue. Ou pas. John se sentit grincer des dents.

Pas pour la première fois en un an, il eut l'impression qu'on lui retirait un peu plus des mains le contrôle de sa vie pour le remettre à Sherlock qui n'en voulait pas. Comme quand John avait été placé chez lui après avoir tué son premier loup et que le détective lui avait presque sauté à la gorge à leur première rencontre en face à face parce qu'il haïssait ce colocataire qu'on lui avait imposé… Comme quand le demi-loup s'était senti envahi par la responsabilité d'apprécier un homme en sursis permanent et qu'ils s'étaient étripés, enfermés ensemble dans cet appartement et agités par une peur viscérale qui se transformait en tensions insoutenables.

Le sursis arrivait visiblement à échéance et Sherlock devait à nouveau choisir pour lui.

John serra fort les paupières, ce qui ne changea absolument rien mais lui permit de contenir le dégoût et le sentiment d'injustice qu'il ressentait à ce que Moriarty impose ce choix immonde au demi-loup. Il voulait plus que tout retrouver sa vue, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus aucun repère, aucune notion de temps, d'espace… Et pourtant, sans ses bras, il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que courir maladroitement pour essayer de distancier le loup qu'on lui offrait apparemment comme concurrent. Il finirait forcément par trébucher, ou se faire rattraper, tout simplement et alors… Il frissonna. Quoi qu'il advienne, John ne pourrait pas survivre. Sherlock ne pouvait rien pour lui, comme toujours.

John leva son visage harnaché quand il sentit que Sherlock était proche de lui. Grâce aux bourrasques qui ne lui arrivaient plus de la même façon, à son odeur ou bien à son aura de loup, peut-être…

– Sherlock, murmura-t-il, parfaitement conscient que le vent emportait la rumeur de sa voix.

 _Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Si je meure, il faudra que tu te dises que tout est de ma faute. C'est le cas. C'est moi qui me suis foutu dans ce pétrin. Depuis le tout début, c'est moi. C'est toi qui trinques et qui es censé en prendre la responsabilité, mais en vérité…_

Il sentit un pan du manteau de Sherlock frôler sa joue gauche quand le demi-loup le contourna pour passer dans son dos. John s'obligea à se redresser sur ses genoux. Il devait au moins paraître fort. Il devait…

– Si tu m'abandonnes ce soir, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Jamais.

La voix de Sherlock qui parvint à son oreille était chargée d'une émotion beaucoup trop vive, beaucoup trop paradoxale, entre espoir et fatalisme, lutte et abandon, rancœur et confiance, tristesse et rage. John s'y abreuva, tout comme il eut l'impression d'être empli par la chaleur qui émanait du loup quand celui-ci s'agenouilla derrière lui et que ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. John frissonna, dans l'expectative. Est-ce que les doigts monteraient jusqu'aux lanières nombreuses et serrées que John sentait sous sa mâchoire, derrière son crâne et au-dessus ? Ou glisseraient-ils jusqu'au bas de son dos où ses poignets étaient attachés si serrés qu'il ne sentait plus ses mains et étroitement liés à la tuyauterie contre laquelle il était avachi une seconde plus tôt ?

Les longs doigts de Sherlock serrèrent fermement, _Courage_ , et quelques secondes plus tard, John sentit qu'il pouvait bouger les bras. Il ne le fit pas immédiatement, cependant, même s'il fit pivoter ses poignets dans son dos pour essayer d'y faire revenir les sensations. Parce que Sherlock était toujours dans son dos, Sherlock n'avait pas encore bougé, ne s'était pas encore écarté, et John voulait prolonger ce moment. Il sursauta quand le loup attrapa sa main gauche, la serra à l'en faire mal… puis y fourra un objet autour duquel il referma les doigts gourds de John. Ce dernier connaissait parfaitement la prise en main de l'artefact et ce fut d'instinct qu'il comprit que Sherlock, ce putain de génie de Sherlock, venait de glisser son arme dans sa main.

Pour la première fois depuis son éveil, John se sentit respirer d'une façon presque efficace. De l'oxygène arrivait véritablement jusqu'à son cerveau.

– Il y a du vide à cinq mètres derrière toi, à dix mètres devant, et tu as vingt mètres à droite et à gauche.

Sherlock l'aida alors à se remettre sur ses pieds. John était transi de froid. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se rencogner dans la chaleur et la sécurité de son demi-loup qui, juste derrière lui, continuait de lui glisser trop d'indications pour qu'il puisse toutes les retenir.

Mais la voix de Moriarty claqua par-dessus ce qu'il aurait pu avoir à dire de plus :

– Bon, pas que je trouve absolument répugnantes ces mignonneries entre un hybride et un humain, mais le but n'est pas exactement que vous vous disiez au revoir. Sherlock, chéri, soit tu as eu le temps de détacher ses poignets et on peut commencer à s'amuser, soit il est toujours entravé et dans ce cas, tant pis pour vous, on commence quand même à s'amuser.

John n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à l'idée que Sherlock allait le laisser avant que celui-ci ne s'écarte effectivement, d'une façon suffisamment subite pour que l'humain imagine tout à fait l'arme de Moriarty braquée sur eux – sur lui.

Il faisait noir. Le vent le fouettait. Il n'avait aucun repère, aucune idée de sa simple capacité à faire un pas en avant – il avait cru qu'il allait trébucher au moment-même où la présence de Sherlock s'était éclipsée, ne lui donnant plus de repère vertical. Même avec l'arme au bout de son bras gauche qu'il gardait cachée dans son dos, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi exposé de sa vie.

Ce fut la protestation étouffée de Sherlock qui l'alerta et lui fit tendre l'oreille. Il avait entendu le bruit d'une masse qui tombait au sol dans un cliquetis quand Moriarty avait concédé à son sbire le « handicap » de se transformer en loup. Ce fut le même cliquetis sur le béton qu'il parvint à entendre à travers le vent. Un cliquetis qui se répétait et s'approchait à une vitesse terrifiante.

John n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté, à l'aveugle, dans ce qui lui semblait être globalement la direction de la porte par laquelle on l'avait fait passer il y a des heures. Il entendit, en même temps qu'il se réceptionnait lourdement sur son épaule, le bruit du loup massif qui atterrissait sur le toit là où il s'était trouvé une seconde plus tôt.

John se mit sur ses pieds immédiatement sans se redresser totalement, avec sa main droite tendue vers l'avant dans une posture dictée par ses yeux toujours aveugles. Exécutant quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de l'endroit où il devinait le loup, il ne faisait plus rien pour dissimuler l'arme qu'il tenait de l'autre main. John n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à la façon de l'utiliser avant d'entendre à nouveau le bruit caractéristique du loup qui reprenait sa course. Il se jeta encore sur sa gauche. Son bras droit heurta un obstacle sur le béton, impossible de savoir quoi, il ne se posa même pas vraiment la question alors qu'il grognait sa douleur. Ses doigts gauches avaient frottés contre le sol et il sentait l'éraflure profonde qui faillit lui faire lâcher l'arme.

– Oh, s'éleva la voix de Moriarty quelque part sur la gauche de John, faisant sursauter ce dernier parce qu'il ne situait plus rien ni personne. Tu as choisi de pimenter le jeu en lui donnant un joujou, Sherlock ? Je devrais te punir pour ça, mais ce sera drôle, je pense, de le voir viser à l'aveugle. Tu vas peut-être recevoir une balle perdue, qui sait !

John, entendant à peine ce qu'il disait, n'eut de toute façon même pas le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds, cette fois, avant d'entendre le loup prendre son élan, le bruit de moteur revenant vers lui au même moment et lui vrillant les tympans.

Il ne réussit pas à s'écarter assez rapidement, cette fois. Une langue de douleur traversa son avant-bras droit, Sherlock glapit, au loin, le son du petit moteur disparut à nouveau dans le vent violent, le rire extatique de Moriarty lui parvint, de même que la respiration lourde du loup. Puis le grognement un peu groggy de l'animal qui l'avait accroché, quand John lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans la gueule.

John se sentit momentanément chanceux d'avoir réussi à le toucher. Il y avait mis tout sa force et s'était peut-être légèrement fait mal au genou mais il décida qu'il compterait ses plaies plus tard s'il en avait l'occasion. À la place, il profita de la surprise de son assaillant pour arracher son bras de sa manche sur laquelle la gueule s'était heureusement fermée en se contentant d'érafler profondément son bras. Il abandonna son manteau aux crocs de l'animal, puis s'éloigna comme il le put avant de se relever, avant de faire face à l'endroit où le loup était censé se trouver. Cette fois, il leva et arma le pistolet qu'il tenait toujours fermement.

Parce qu'il le devait. Parce qu'il avait passé son existence des derniers mois à naviguer à vue – à l'aveugle, même. Il avait passé son temps à attendre qu'un loup lui tombe dessus pour lui faire la peau. Il avait subi, subi, _subi_ tous ces loups qui lui avaient tourné autour, amis comme ennemis, sans qu'il sache toujours parfaitement où s'était située cette limite.

Aujourd'hui il ne voyait pas plus, mais il prenait conscience qu'il s'y était habitué, quelque part. Aujourd'hui, il avait Sherlock qui lui avait rendu l'usage de ses bras, Sherlock qui était de son côté, indubitablement, qui respirait en même temps que lui, John le sentait, qui grognait avec lui la douleur qu'il ressentait. Aujourd'hui, Sherlock lui avait remis le droit de défendre sa propre vie et l'avait armé pour ça. De sa confiance autant que de métal. Il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir.

Aujourd'hui, John Watson reprenait officiellement le contrôle de sa survie.

Il entendit à nouveau le cliquetis caractéristique du loup qui galopait vers lui et John était certain qu'il tenait son arme dans la direction exacte du corps massif qu'il ne pouvait voir. Il lui restait peu de temps pour tirer. Il allait le faire.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette, cependant, son cerveau suppléa ce loup qu'il ne voyait pas par l'image d'un tout autre loup au galop, crocs découverts. Un loup noir aux yeux bleus prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Trop tard pour tirer, trop dur de tirer, John esquiva à nouveau le saut de la bête en s'écrasant face contre terre. Il avait sauté chaque fois sur la gauche pour s'assurer de parcourir le toit en une forme concentrique qui lui évitait logiquement de s'approcher du bord. Cette fois, il choisit la droite pour que le loup ne puisse pas anticiper sa stratégie. Impossible de dire si c'était utile, mais il ferait tout pour éviter la mort. Sherlock le lui avait ordonné.

Il s'éloigna à nouveau, se débattant à quatre pattes avant de réussir à se mettre sur ses pieds, tâtonnant pour éviter un quelconque obstacle sur sa route.

À nouveau, il mit en joue le loup qui s'élançait vers lui. À nouveau, l'image de Sherlock se superposa. Ça n'avait rien de rationnel, mais derrière cette image fleurissait une autre idée paralysante. John n'avait aucune idée d'où était qui, mis à part le loup qui l'attaquait. Sherlock pouvait très bien se trouver entre eux, ce n'était pas exclu, après tout ; ou bien derrière le loup, et alors il pourrait prendre une balle perdue comme Moriarty l'espérait tant.

Un immense désespoir coula sur lui quand il se jeta à nouveau sur le côté, sans oser tirer, juste au moment où le loup sautait.

Le rire de Moriarty jaillit sur sa gauche et John songea pour la première fois de sa vie d'une façon absolument claire et tranchante qu'il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un de ses propres mains. Pas des visages indistincts dans une guerre, pas des inconnus contre lesquels il n'avait fait que se défendre cette année, mais l'envie de trucider cet homme précisément parce qu'il savait qui il était.

John se leva une nouvelle fois, leva l'arme vers le galop du loup qui semblait ne jamais devoir se fatiguer, ne jamais devoir se lasser. Il râla, s'énerva de ne toujours pas savoir où était Sherlock et s'apprêtait déjà à sauter sur le côté, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un saut le fasse passer par-dessus le bord du toit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit pas assez vif et que les crocs du loup ne fassent pas qu'effleurer son bras, jusqu'à trébucher et sentir le poids du loup atterrir sur lui, cette fois.

Juste au moment où il sut qu'il ne tirerait pas plus cette fois que les précédentes, il entendit un hurlement :

– John !

Sherlock, et ça venait de sa droite, pas le moins du monde proche du loup. Alors peut-être était-ce un peu tard, mais John releva son arme et pria pour qu'elle ne s'enraye pas quand il tira.

Le coup lui parut assourdissant, se superposant à un glapissement pitoyable, et il prit presque au même moment la masse du loup lancée sur lui à pleine vitesse. Il perdit l'équilibre et sa chute en arrière amena violemment son crâne contre le sol. Dans l'obscurité totale, des lumières dansèrent soudain devant ses yeux. Il n'était plus en état de se défendre. La masse du loup, écrasante, ne profita pas de cet accès de faiblesse pour l'attaquer, pourtant. À travers le brouillard de son esprit, il sentit un liquide chaud couler en flots pulsatiles sur sa main droite qu'il avait refermée sans réfléchir sur ce qu'il estimait être le cou de l'animal. Ce dernier fut secoué de spasmes, puis, bientôt, devint inerte.

John, dans un effort surhumain, parvint à se dégager de la carcasse qui continuait de se vider et s'en éloigna sur les fesses et les mains le plus rapidement possible. Il avait eu le temps de sentir la transformation de la bête en l'humain sous ses doigts et ça l'écœurait terriblement. Sa propre respiration était erratique et son cœur battait comme s'il avait voulu à toute force sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il ressentit soudain avec une acuité féroce la douleur dans son bras, là où les crocs du loup l'avaient touché, dans son crâne qui n'était pas remis de son choc précédent ; partout dans son corps, de ces chutes répétées pour éviter de se faire lacérer par des crocs. Il sentit aussi la fermeté de l'arme dans sa main gauche qui ne s'était pas desserrée.

Il s'en sentit profondément heureux quand une voix, à quelques pas de lui, explosa soudain en un mélange perturbant de rage et de jubilation :

– Oh, bordel, incroyable ! hurlait Moriarty, plus hystérique que jamais. Ton toutou est bon Sherlock ! Il a… Il l'a eu ! Mais ce n'est pas fini. Oh que non !

John voulut s'éloigner de cette explosion d'excitation et de colère qui lui donnaient la chair de poule mais une main se referma sur son col et le força à se remettre sur ses jambes alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment certain de pouvoir tenir debout en cet instant.

Il sentait Moriarty juste devant lui, la main droite de John s'accrochant à l'épaule de ce qui devait être une veste de costume, pour le repousser autant que pour se soutenir. Il sentait aussi le canon de l'arme de Moriarty qui appuyait méchamment sous sa mâchoire. Pendant ce temps-là, le criminel avançait tranquillement, l'obligeant à reculer à l'aveugle.

– Tu vas voir, Sherlock, tu vas voir la faiblesse humaine. Oh non, ne t'avise pas de dire quoi que ce soit. C'est lui et moi qui tenons une arme à cette heure-ci. Toi, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre.

John reculait encore, poussé par Moriarty tout contre lui. Il avait amené son propre pistolet qu'il avait armé dès que la main du loup s'était refermée sur lui vers le point d'où sortait la voix chantante du loup. Le criminel abject était obligatoirement au bout de son canon. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité… N'est-ce pas ?

– Regarde, Sherlock. Regarde ! Il a peur. Il se dit qu'il y a peut-être un subterfuge. Il ne voit rien et il est trop faible pour sentir à qui il a affaire. Stupide humain. Il n'ose pas tirer, parce qu'agir pour éviter la mort de quelqu'un, de lui-même, c'est une chose, mais agir pour la provoquer, ça n'a rien à voir… Il a peur de tuer, pauvre chose. Et c'est à _ça_ que tu t'es attaché… disait Moriarty, alternant entre l'excitation, le mépris, le dépit. Oh, non, Sherlock, n'approche pas. Tu vois bien où nous sommes… Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai beau avoir le canon de son flingue sur ma gorge, ce serait trop facile et pas assez noble pour lui de me tuer comme ça. C'est un agneau, il ne tirera certainement p…

La détonation fit sursauter John. Et Moriarty, sentit-il alors que le corps qui l'avait obligé à reculer s'était tu, soudain, et qu'il s'immobilisait contre lui.

– John ! hurla Sherlock en même temps que tout arrivait. Ne bouge PAS ! lui ordonna le demi-loup d'une voix paniquée.

La masse de Moriarty pesait de tout son poids contre John qui avait du mal à la soutenir. Alors il le lâcha en même temps que son arme qu'il venait d'utiliser pour tuer le criminel. Le corps qui tombait à côté de lui sembla aspiré dans son dos. Cela le déséquilibra. Il sentait un muret qui lui arrivait à mi-mollets, il n'allait pas tomber vers l'avant où le sol se trouvait, s'il devait perdre l'équilibre. Dans son dos avait chuté le poids mort de Moriarty… Juste dans son dos, derrière le muret qui l'empêchait de faire le pas en arrière dont il aurait eu besoin pour se stabiliser, mais au-dessus duquel il sentait son propre corps passer, comme au ralenti, il y avait le vid…

Une main l'attrapa violemment par le col et le tira sans aucune douceur vers l'avant. John eut l'impression de parcourir deux mètres incontrôlés avant de tomber sur les genoux, la douleur irradiant dans ses tibias et ses cuisses… Parce que c'était sur le sol du toit qu'il était tombé, c'était le sol qu'il sentait sous lui, et il eut l'impression de s'y accrocher avec un sanglot de bonheur. Tout comme il se raccrocha des deux mains au manteau de l'homme contre lequel tout le haut de son corps était serré en cet instant, tombé en même temps que lui.

– John, sanglota Sherlock en le serrant à l'étouffer.

– Enlève-moi ce truc, ânonna John en attrapant le casque de ses doigts tremblants et gourds de froid, tirant dessus comme s'il avait pu l'enlever sans défaire le millier de lanières qui le tenaient en place.

– Tu croyais vraiment que tu pouvais te mesurer seul à lui ? lui reprocha soudain lourdement la voix de Sherlock, impérieuse à travers les sanglots d'effroi.

– Enlève-moi ce casque, Sherlock, répéta John de sa voix la plus ferme possible alors que tout son corps tremblait de froid et de peur et de soulagement et de choc.

– Tu as cru que tu pouvais faire ça ?

– Enlève ce putain de casque !

– Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! Tout seul !

– Toi aussi tu es venu tout seul et moi, je ne l'étais pas ! cria alors John en serrant ce qu'il imaginait être ses épaules pour que Sherlock arrête de l'accabler. Ce n'était pas que mon plan ! Enlève-moi ce putain de casque. Maintenant !

Sherlock se tut. John sentit ses doigts, tremblants, qui se posaient sur la lanière sous sa mâchoire, qui luttaient contre leur propre maladresse et contre les bandes de tissus pour les défaire. Le demi-loup mit près de trois minutes à ouvrir sangles, nœuds et fermetures diverses et variées. Soudain, John put voir à nouveau et la lumière crue des projecteurs attira des larmes dans ses yeux. Il eut l'impression que son crâne perdait dix kilos et que sa tête ne pesait plus rien.

Il papillonna furieusement des paupières, sentit le vent, avisa les boucles de Sherlock agitées par tous les courants d'air en contre-jour par rapport à la nuit trop éclairée. Il vit, au-delà de leur toit illuminé, Londres qui s'étendait sous eux. Imagina la rue en contrebas, à des mètres sous eux, et il ferma les yeux en enfonçant son visage dans le torse et le manteau juste devant lui.

– Emmène-moi ailleurs, réclama-t-il d'une voix tellement tremblante qu'il ne la reconnut pas comme la sienne. Fais-moi descendre de cet endroit.

Sherlock l'abandonna quelques secondes et John retint son envie de lui hurler de revenir. Il s'accrocha au sol, à la place, et vomit. Le détective revint rapidement, avec à la main une clé qu'il venait de prélever sur un corps gisant dans son sang, à cinq mètres de là. Le corps de Moriarty, lui, n'était plus en vue. Ils le retrouveraient cinquante mètres plus bas, écrasé contre le trottoir. John le savait.

Il grelottait et claquait des dents quand Sherlock le mit sur ses pieds avec douceur et le soutint de son bras passé autour de sa taille vers la porte puis à travers la volée de marches. John s'écroula dans l'ascenseur. L'alarme s'était tue. Sherlock retira son manteau pour le lui passer autour des épaules et le serra contre sa poitrine.

– Mycroft ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes et John sut qu'il avait retenu la question depuis que lui-même avait hurlé pour qu'il lui retire le casque.

– Évidemment, dit le médecin. La situation devenait insupportable, il fallait approcher Moriarty avant qu'on finisse par s'entre-tuer. Je devais lui dire que je pouvais l'aider à t'atteindre.

– Tu pensais qu'il allait te croire ? cracha Sherlock.

– Bien sûr que non. C'était le but. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui allait se passer, mais je savais que ça impliquerait qu'il sorte de sa cachette.

– Il aurait pu te tuer.

– Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Et puis… Avec ton frère, on a évoqué la possibilité que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu et on s'est dit qu'il ne me tuerait pas comme ça. Pas si tu n'étais pas là pour le voir. Pas sans le mettre en scène. C'est son point faible, il met toujours tout en scène. Et une mise en scène, ça donnait la potentialité de pouvoir le neutraliser.

John frissonna à nouveau.

– Pourquoi Mycroft n'a pas empêché ça ?

– Parce que c'est avec son accord que j'ai été voir Moriarty.

– Pourquoi il n'a pas empêché ce qui vient de se passer en haut de cet immeuble !? précisa Sherlock. Pourquoi il t'a utilisé comme ça et pourquoi il n'a ensuite rien fait pour t'aider ?

– Je ne sais pas, Sherlock. J'ai été neutralisé à un moment où on ne s'y attendait pas et j'imagine que Mycroft n'a rien pu faire contre ça. On ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passer au moment de le retrouver.

– Comment tu as su comment le retrouver ?

– On en parlera plus tard, tu veux bien ? Juste… plus tard.

Sherlock n'insista pas. John apprécia à sa juste valeur l'effort que cela devait lui demander.

– C'était de la folie, souffla tout de même le demi-loup après quelques secondes.

– C'était nécessaire, trancha John.

– Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Tu as été à un cheveux de mourir tellement de fois, ce soir, et je ne pouvais rien faire !

C'était de l'horreur qui perçait dans la voix subitement aiguë de Sherlock, cette fois. Celle qu'il avait ressentie sur le toit quand il assistait, impuissant, à la mise à mort de John. L'humain passa ses bras autour de la taille du demi-loup et le serra, fort, contre lui.

– Moi, je pouvais faire quelque chose, souffla-t-il alors. Je pouvais me défendre. Je pouvais les tuer. Parce que tu m'as mis une arme entre les mains et parce que tu m'as fait confiance pour y arriver, même sans voir.

– Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que tu allais t'en sortir, John.

Sherlock l'avait saisi par les épaules et écarté de lui et John vit les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage choqué, accompagnant les sanglots dans sa voix.

– Je n'y croyais pas ! répéta-t-il comme s'il s'en voulait terriblement de ce désaveu.

John ne dit rien. Il se contenta de serrer son compagnon contre lui en lui caressant le dos, même quand les portes d'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée, même quand elles se refermèrent sans qu'ils n'en sortent, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à en sortir. John ne lui dit pas que, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait à nouveau maître de sa vie, à nouveau capable de se battre pour vivre et que, si, bien sûr que si, c'était grâce à Sherlock.

À la place, il laissa échapper un petit rire tremblant et hystérique.

– C'est fini… Sherlock, appela-t-il en attrapant en coupe le visage ravagé du loup, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire de la même façon et de l'embrasser : C'est fini, putain. »

.

 _À suivre_


	27. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

 **.**

Après environ cinq minutes de silence, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une escouade d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et harnachés dans des armures modernes pare-balles. Leur crâne était dissimulé par une visière teintée qui les faisait ressembler à tout sauf des humains. Sherlock serra spontanément John dans ses bras quand l'humain sursauta et se tendit parce que tous les arrivants étaient des loups.

Les hommes se contentèrent de les regarder, cependant, et l'un d'eux finit par enlever son casque pour demander :

« Tout va bien ?

– Oui, répondit John en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Sherlock qui aurait pu avoir les larmes aux yeux d'entendre ça parce que, oui, enfin tout allait bien.

– Bien. Bougez-vous, s'il vous plaît, on doit monter sécuriser le toit.

Sherlock faillit lui rétorquer qu'il pouvait aussi prendre les escaliers, mais John était déjà en train de se mettre sur ses jambes. Le détective se hâta d'en faire autant et oublia ses propres muscles tremblants pour soutenir John quand l'humain vacilla.

– À quoi doit-on s'attendre ? demanda le militaire en remettant son casque.

– À un cadavre, répondit Sherlock. Un loup.

L'autre hocha la tête puis lança un regard plissé à John dont les yeux ne rencontrèrent pas les siens. Sherlock s'interposa spontanément, ses muscles canins se relevant en une expression vaguement menaçante, ce qui était ridicule quand il n'avait pas même son manteau comme armure face à ces robots. L'homme se détourna des deux civils. Une partie de son escadron et lui s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur pendant que les autres filaient vers la cage d'escalier.

Sherlock secoua la tête. Les loups étaient toujours aussi stupides. Soutenant John, il émergea de l'hôtel. Alors, en bas de la vingtaine de marches, il vit les cars des forces armées et les ambulances qui se garaient dans un kaléidoscope de lumières colorées et clignotantes. Quelques mètres plus loin, une voiture noire pila et un homme en sortit avant qu'elle soit totalement à l'arrêt.

« Sherlock ! appela Mycroft, un soulagement absolu et évident perçant dans son ton.

– Toi, cracha le détective en avançant avec d'aussi grandes enjambées qu'il le pouvait tout en tractant John.

Il enfonça un index accusateur dans la poitrine de son frère.

– Tu vas bien ? l'ignora l'aîné en écartant la main de Sherlock sans avoir l'air d'y prêter la moindre attention. John va bien ?

– Pas grâce à toi.

– Sherlock, c'était…

– Je refuse de savoir ce que « c'était ». Tu vas faire en sorte que les blessures de John soient soignées sur le champ et nous allons partir immédiatement et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ou de n'importe quel loup qui aurait l'idée stupide de continuer à exister sur cette planète !

– Sherlock, commença à nouveau son frère.

Le cadet allait pour l'insulter abondamment quand la voix de John l'en empêcha.

– Il est mort, annonça-t-il simplement. On a réussi.

– Je t'interdis de dire _« On a réussi »_ comme si tout s'était bien passé et que votre plan stupide s'était parfaitement déroulé, cracha Sherlock. Et toi, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Mycroft avec, à nouveau, son index accusateur sur son sternum. Je t'ai eu au téléphone, tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas où il était et que tu n'avais pas eu d'informations concernant son départ de l'appartement alors que tu savais parfaitement et que vous aviez comploté dans mon dos !

– Sherlock, appela John et sa voix faible et épuisée attira immédiatement le regard du demi-loup sur lui. Pas ce soir. S'il te plaît, on en parlera demain. Là je veux juste… rentrer. Me reposer.

– Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, John, le contraria immédiatement Mycroft. Il vous faut aller à l'hôpital.

L'humain fronça les sourcils :

– Quoi ? Mais… C'est ridicule. Il me faut juste à la rigueur quelques points de suture. Sherlock, appela John quand il ne reçut pas les approbations véhémentes qu'il semblait attendre de son colocataire. Dis-lui que c'est ridicule et que je peux rentrer à la maison.

Mais Sherlock lisait tout ce que Mycroft avait à lui dire en silence, à travers un long regard échangé, et il sentit son visage tiré par le souci.

– Comment se fait-il que tu sois arrivé si tard, si le drone a tout retransmis, y compris notre position ?

– Il y avait manifestement plusieurs minutes de décalage entre l'action et les images. Sans doute une dizaine. Je suis parti dès que j'ai pu faire identifier l'immeuble sur lequel vous vous trouviez. Pour nous, précisa Mycroft tout en levant son téléphone portable sur lequel une vidéo déroulait son contenu comme une preuve, le loup avec Moriarty venait tout juste de commencer à attaquer John quand je suis sorti de ma voiture. J'imagine que me voir débarquer comme si je pouvais encore te sauver alors que tu étais mort depuis plusieurs minutes était un scénario très attractif pour Moriarty.

Sherlock serra les dents. Il sentit John avoir un haut-le-cœur contre lui et, finalement, sans doute tout cela pouvait-il attendre le lendemain.

– Quel hôpital ? demanda-t-il à Mycroft. Quelle voiture ?

– La mienne. Montez. »

Sherlock ne pensa même pas à grogner. Il ne pensa pas à dire qu'ils trouveraient un autre véhicule. Parce que, contrairement à ce que John avait cru, tout n'était peut-être pas fini.

* * *

« Reste, demanda John quand il fut installé dans la chambre.

C'était gourmand de sa part. Sherlock avait déjà perdu du temps avec lui dans la pièce où John avait été recousu au niveau du bras et du crâne, là où le rebord du casque lui avait ouvert la peau quand il était tombé sous le poids de l'acolyte de Moriarty. Sherlock l'avait ensuite suivi jusqu'à la chambre devant laquelle un loup et un humain des services de Mycroft avaient été placés en surveillance. Le frère de Sherlock avait bien fait les choses : des vêtements propres attendaient John, ainsi qu'une serviette et son gel douche habituel pour le cas évident où il aurait voulu prendre une douche.

John, pas tout à fait remis, sentit son corps qui recommençait à trembler lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit. Face aux soignants, il avait réussi à contenir l'effroi qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté. Parfaitement maître de lui-même, il les avait laissé soigner son bras, ses éraflures diverses, la plaie qu'il s'était faite au crâne. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul avec Sherlock dans une chambre derrière la porte de laquelle patrouillaient deux hommes entraînés, il sentait que tout son corps le trahissait.

Le regard du demi-loup était sur lui, hésitant. John connaissait Sherlock et Sherlock avait ouvertement envie de sortir de cette pièce. Des choses devaient certainement être faites concernant Moriarty, son réseau, tout le reste… Concernant la communauté des loups, aussi – après tout, John venait de s'illustrer une fois encore dans son habileté à réduire le nombre de représentants de leur espèce.

C'était bien pour ça qu'il se retrouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital surveillée, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi y avait-il un loup pour le garder ? Et si c'était si nécessaire, pourquoi Sherlock et Mycroft et tous les loups qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'à atterrir dans cette chambre n'avaient pas cherché à l'égorger ? Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas tous au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Sherlock et Mycroft avaient parlé d'un drone, plus tôt, et de ce qui avait l'air d'être une retransmission de vidéo… De ce qui s'était passé sur le toit ? John ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas et il ne se sentait pas bien et même si, en haut de cet immeuble, il avait eu l'impression d'enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose pour reprendre en main les rênes de sa vie, il se retrouvait à nouveau potentiellement menacé par l'entièreté d'une espèce et il ne comprenait pas et Sherlock était prêt à sortir de la pièce et de l'immeuble pour s'occuper d'autres choses que lui alors que, non, il ne devait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici, seul, pas après tout ça, pas après cette soirée et ces derniers mois, pas après cette année, ni même jamais.

John monta une main tremblante à ses yeux. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Il devait se reprendre.

– Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il finalement, puisque Sherlock n'avait rien répondu, comme si ça réglait la question, toutes les questions.

Il put faire passer son besoin de se cramponner au mur pour un geste naturel et tira la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui sans croiser le regard du demi-loup. Un tabouret était placé sous la douche. Il le déplaça contre le mur devant le lavabo avant d'actionner le jet d'eau. Il parvint à retirer son bras avant d'être éclaboussé et laissa l'eau crépiter contre le carrelage. Lui se laissa couler sur le tabouret, contre le mur opposé, serrant étroitement ses jambes contre son torse de ses deux bras verrouillés sur ses genoux. Il fallait s'assurer que Sherlock, s'il était toujours là, n'entendrait que la douche. Sherlock ne devait rien entendre d'autre. Sherlock n'aimait pas les larmes ni les pleurs, ni ces choses qui faisaient du reste des humains et des loups les êtres ennuyeux qu'ils étaient. Alors, le visage enfoui dans ses bras, il sentit les larmes qui coulaient et les sanglots qu'il mordait dans la manche de sa chemise pour les étouffer.

Il sursauta à peine quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il refusa de lever la tête quand il entendit le jet d'eau s'éteindre. Il refusa de la lever quand il sentit la silhouette de Sherlock au-dessus de lui. Il y fut contraint quand deux mains se posèrent d'abord sur ses épaules, puis glissèrent jusqu'à ses jambes pour les forcer à quitter le tabouret.

Sherlock s'agenouilla devant lui, entre elles, et John le vit enlacer sa taille et presser sa tête contre son ventre. Sherlock ne bougea pas pendant près d'une minute et il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, alors John posa sur ses épaules puis sur ses boucles ses mains qu'il avait jusque-là gardées levées. Il le caressa et ce n'était presque plus si important que ça qu'elles tremblent à ce point et les larmes qui continuaient de tracer leur chemin sur ses joues ne semblaient plus si primordiales à cacher, soudain. Il se pencha, ignorant tous les muscles qui tiraient dans son corps, et embrassa ses cheveux et il embrassa les lèvres de Sherlock quand ce dernier finit par relever son visage vers lui.

John avait les yeux fermés et son front contre celui de Sherlock, quand ses larmes se tarirent finalement.

Les mains du demi-loup, alors, entreprirent d'attraper les boutons de la chemise que John avait à nouveau passée sur son dos quand la suture avait été terminée. Sherlock les défit un à un, lentement. John le laissa faire, surpris, le laissa lui retirer le vêtement quand il eut terminé, puis le laissa l'enlacer à nouveau, son visage directement enfoui contre la peau de son ventre. John n'attendit pas une minute pour poser les mains sur lui, cette fois, et il passa tendrement ses doigts dans les mèches brunes. Sherlock vrombit sous ses paumes et contre sa peau et ce fut tout son corps qui vibra entre les jambes de l'humain.

– Sherlock, appela John après une cinquantaine de secondes, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était possible dans son état de nerf et de douleur, mais les lèvres et le souffle du demi-loup sur son ventre alors qu'il se pressait contre, entre autre, son aine, avaient peut-être sur l'humain un effet qui n'était pas désiré.

Le demi-loup leva lentement vers lui un regard où John eut l'impression de lire de l'appréhension. Les yeux de Sherlock passaient à une vitesse hallucinante de sa pupille gauche à la droite, puis le loup se redressa sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser moins innocemment qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là. John sentait toujours son corps qui se serrait entre ses jambes et qui s'accrochait à son cou pour enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche. Alors il saisit que, peut-être, l'effet n'était pas si indésirable que ça. Il attrapa les boucles de Sherlock à deux mains pour garder sa bouche contre la sienne et lui rendre caresse sur caresse. Sherlock se pressa plus contre lui, le bloquant contre le mur. Puis, le souffle court et parcouru lui-aussi de tremblements, le demi-loup abandonna ses lèvres pour échouer les siennes dans son cou. John sentit l'humidité de la salive déposée en petits baisers sur sa peau, puis Sherlock s'immobilisa et son souffle resta dans le cou de John qui reprit lui aussi, lentement, une respiration un peu plus douce en serrant ce long corps contre le sien.

L'humain laissa son désir refluer, petit à petit, et il profita simplement de l'existence de Sherlock contre sa peau nue. Lui aussi finit par laisser ses doigts courir sur la chemise du détective pour en dégrafer les boutons.

– J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche, murmura-t-il contre la tempe de Sherlock qui n'avait pas bougé, comme si c'était une explication logique à son geste.

– Mmh, émit Sherlock, avant de défaire délicatement l'attache de sa braguette.

John frémit d'imaginer le peu de distance qui séparait les lèvres de Sherlock de ladite braguette, mais le demi-loup se redressa de tous ses longs membres blancs et fit un pas en arrière. John s'autorisa à regarder son torse sous les pans ouverts de la chemise, puis il se leva pour terminer de se déshabiller. Sherlock fit de même, alla allumer la douche et attira John à lui quand il en eut réglé la température.

L'eau chaude qui courait sur leur peau procura une sensation formidable à John. Il sentait toujours son érection, enfoncée en cet instant dans la cuisse de Sherlock tout comme celle du demi-loup était dure contre le bas de son ventre. Et il fut une nouvelle fois surpris de sentir Sherlock transformer leur étreinte chaste en un étau moins neutre, immisçant une jambe entre les siennes et frottant délibérément sa cuisse contre le membre de John. Ce dernier retint un gémissement et Sherlock réitéra et John s'accrocha un peu plus à ses épaules alors que le demi-loup le maintenait de son propre corps contre les carrelages froids du mur. John admit que la paroi se réchauffait vite, ou alors peut-être ne la sentait-il plus, sans doute parce que les halètements de Sherlock quand il se frottait contre lui le déconcentraient, et c'était résolument incroyable de pouvoir mettre des halètements dans la bouche de Sherlock alors que John ne faisait rien d'autre qu'essayer de rester sur ses jambes pendant que le demi-loup le branlait avec son corps. Sherlock aurait pu le toucher, aussi, avec ses doigts, et le caresser jusqu'à ce que John n'arrive plus à tenir debout, ou alors il aurait pu se mettre à genou et rendre ce qu'il faisait avec sa cuisse plus chaud et plus intimement humide et plus précis, utiliser ses lèvres et sa langue comme il l'avait fait dans la bouche de John, quelques minutes plus tôt, jusqu'à ce que John lui dise d'arrêter et qu'il se retire juste à temps pour que sa semence éclabousse la peau de Sherlock, et ça aurait sans doute été terriblement bon, sa semence sur cette peau laiteuse que l'eau de la douche n'aurait peut-être pas eu la force de rincer immédiatement, tellement bon que John n'eut pas besoin que Sherlock le fasse et qu'il s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules du détective quand ce dernier utilisa finalement sa bouche pour envahir la sienne et que l'érection de Sherlock continuait de pousser contre son ventre, et tout ça suffit pour qu'un dernier frottement de cuisse lui fasse mordre le menton de Sherlock alors qu'il grognait son orgasme et se déversait sur lui.

Il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de regarder effectivement son foutre sur le ventre blanc. Il était toujours serré dans un étau de bras et de corps, le mur dans le dos et un être vibrant et terriblement chaud contre lui, et il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il profitait du moment. Il se contentait d'être là où il était et, vraiment, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que la peau de Sherlock qui tremblait contre la sienne. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il laissa faire le demi-loup quand ce dernier arrêta l'eau, puis qu'il manipula un de ses bras, puis l'autre, pour les savonner en contournant minutieusement sa suture.

– Pas de shampooing, lui rappela le médecin quand il sentit qu'il lui faisait baisser la tête.

Les doigts de Sherlock l'obligèrent à se décoller du mur et fouillèrent dans ses cheveux.

– Ta plaie ne s'est pas rouverte.

John savait. Il avait pris garde à ne pas appuyer son crâne contre le carrelage. Il ouvrit les yeux, cette fois, et sourit paisiblement de voir Sherlock avec lui dans l'espace confiné de la douche.

– Quoi ? demanda le demi-loup alors qu'il se savonnait lui-même.

– Tu es beau, se contenta de répondre l'humain.

Sherlock grogna une non-réponse, puis ralluma l'eau.

Il attrapa la serviette que John tira ensuite à lui de ses mains encore tremblantes et les sécha tous les deux.

– Il va falloir que tu récupères ta capacité à ne pas trembler, sinon tu ne me seras plus très utile pendant les enquêtes, le prévint Sherlock d'une voix détachée, comme s'il avait voulu se distancier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour John en cet instant.

– Aïe, lui répondit l'humain en virant les longues mains blanches du linge pour tamponner plus doucement son épaule sur laquelle fleurissait une des nombreuses ecchymoses que son corps avait récoltées en haut du Marriott hotel. C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'être brusque.

Sherlock sortit nu dans la chambre. Il revint avec un pyjama qu'il tendit à John. Et rien pour lui-même.

– Mycroft n'a sans doute pas pensé que je resterais ici ce soir, indiqua-t-il.

– Quel dommage, sourit John en caressant son ventre et en sentant les abdominaux du demi-loup se contracter sous ses doigts. Avant de demander dans un accès d'angoisse : Tu restes, hein ?

Le détective ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il sortit simplement de la salle de bain avec ses vêtements en mains. Quand John le rejoignit, vêtu, lui, parce qu'il avait froid, il le vit confortablement blotti dans les couvertures du lit, son portable collé à l'oreille.

John s'immisçait à côté de lui, après avoir repéré les interrupteurs près de la tête de lit, quand Sherlock lança sans reprendre son souffle à l'attention de son interlocuteur qui venait de décrocher :

– Ce sera bref, alors écoute bien : le premier juillet, si tu suis les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance que tu as mis sur notre immeuble, tu dois retrouver une femme – une louve – qui est venue me demander de l'aider à cause du changement de comportement de son conjoint. Je n'ai pas estimé que c'était important – et ça ne l'était résolument pas à l'époque – mais c'est en remontant à elle et en lui demandant son aide pour localiser l'époux en question que tu retrouveras le pilote. Aucune idée ni de son nom ni de son adresse, j'ai effacé. Non, je ne le ferai pas moi-même, ou alors ça attendra demain. Bien sûr que ça ne peut pas attendre demain ! Il n'a rien à voir avec Moriarty, il l'a fait sous la contrainte et il ne peut vraisemblablement pas sortir seul de l'endroit où il est enfermé. Non, je ne viens pas ce soir. À l'hôpital. Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Mycroft. Lâche-moi.

Il raccrocha avec humeur et envoya son portable sur la table de nuit dans un claquement sonore qui fit tressaillir John. Alors, seulement, Sherlock sembla s'apercevoir que l'humain lui avait ravi une partie du matelas simple qu'ils devraient partager pour la nuit. Il se blottit plus franchement contre John qui l'accueillit dans ses bras et éteignit la lumière.

– Mycroft est un crétin, annonça-t-il.

– Je sais, approuva John alors qu'il sentait son corps se fondre dans le matelas, dans Sherlock, alors que ses muscles se détendaient soudain et qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir la moindre de ses cellules malmenées cette nuit.

– Tu n'as plus jamais le droit de lui parler, édicta le demi-loup.

– Mmh-mmh, n'approuva absolument pas John.

– Tu n'as plus jamais le droit de suivre ses horribles plans sans m'en parler.

– C'était mon horrible plan et moi qui ai décidé de ne te pas t'appeler quand j'ai compris comment remonter jusque Moriarty, corrigea-t-il d'une voix qu'il sentait de moins en moins nette, tout comme ses pensées ne l'étaient plus vraiment non plus, alors que l'envahissaient la chaleur du lit, le confort du matelas, la présence de Sherlock et l'amour duquel il se sentait couvert en cet instant.

– Tu n'as plus jamais le droit de réfléchir et d'être intelligent et si stupide.

– D'accord. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, ou peut-être répondit-il, puisque ses lèvres bougeaient contre le front de John, mais ce dernier laissa l'épuisement l'emporter et il se sentait comme sur un radeau en mer calme. Après le noir de la nuit, ce fut le noir du sommeil.

* * *

Gregory avait eu l'impression de se réveiller avec une horrible gueule de bois après avoir lu les différents messages que Mycroft lui avait envoyés dans la nuit. Il s'était arrêté la veille à _« Sherlock va certainement te harceler pour savoir où est John, c'est normal, tout va bien »_ , sur lequel il s'était endormi, mal à l'aise à cause du milliard de significations qu'il pouvait imaginer derrière un tel message ; parce que Sherlock ne s'était absolument pas manifesté, finalement, et que c'était sans doute plus angoissant que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ; et parce que Mycroft n'avait bien sûr absolument pas répondu quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi un tel avertissement.

La suite était une dizaine de messages angoissés envoyés à divers moments de la nuit et qu'il découvrit au matin.

 _22h53 – John a vraiment disparu_

 _22h59 – Est-ce que Sherlock t'a contacté ? Il ne répond plus au téléphone_

 _23h15 – pas moyen de retrouver sa trace_

 _23h15 – la trace de john_

 _23h16 – ni de Sherlock, a quitté l'appartement mais trop de monde sur pic. cir., on l'a perdu_

 _23h23 – qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Gregory ?_

 _23h25 – c'était l'idée de John je te promets que ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai proposé ça c'était son idée et je n'ai fait que lui fournir les moyens de la mettre en place il n'était pas censé disparaître_

 _23h59 – regardetonhumainmourir. jimproduction. uk tu arrives à reconnaître quelle partie de la ville ?_

 _00h03 – trouvé, je suis en route, je te tiens au courant_

Mycroft avait dû comprendre dès son premier SMS que Gregory ne les lisait pas. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amant s'il avait ressenti le besoin de continuer à lui écrire en sachant pertinemment que c'était dans le vide. Les deux derniers, fort heureusement, avait été envoyé un peu après quatre heures du matin à quelques minutes d'intervalle et indiquaient :

 _J &S saufs, à l'hôpital (pour surveillance, pas blessés). Moriarty mort. Affaire terminée. Tu dors ? Je peux venir ?_

 _Bonne nuit, Gregory._

À sept heures et des poussières, le flic se massa le cou et sortit de son lit en caleçon, oublieux du froid mordant qui sévissait sur tout territoire qui n'était pas ses couvertures, le portable pressé contre son oreille.

« Gregory, lui répondit la voix de Mycroft.

Le policier ne s'était même pas demandé s'il dormait, il lui semblait évident que Mycroft serait levé aux aurores, comme toujours, peu importe la catastrophe qui s'était présentée dans la nuit.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante en remplissant d'eau sa cafetière pour perdre le moins de temps entre tout de suite et le moment où il pourrait boire un café dont il avait déjà désespérément besoin.

– John et Sherlock sont toujours sécurisés à l'hôpital et…

– Toi, ça va ? précisa le flic en se battant avec son portable, un filtre et une cuillère à café récalcitrante.

– … Oui, répondit Mycroft après une seconde.

Greg abandonna séance tenante tout ce qui se rapportait à sa cafetière pour poser une main sur le plan de travail, l'autre maintenant plus sûrement son portable.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Mycroft avait mis à profit les dernières heures pour se recomposer. Une flexion infime de sa voix lui indiqua pourtant qu'il n'y était pas encore parfaitement arrivé. C'était peut-être une impression due à la communication téléphonique… Greg décida que non.

– Hey, dit-il doucement. C'est bon, tu l'as dit, ils vont bien. Moriarty est mort, ils sont saufs, c'est fini. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Myc'.

– Je n'ai _absolument pas_ fait ce qu'il fallait, s'emporta immédiatement le demi-loup. Si j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait, John n'aurait pas disparu de nos radars et j'aurais évité à Sherlock et au monde de trembler en se demandant s'il allait survivre ou se faire déchiqueter en direct sur une vidéo internet par un loup hargneux !

– Quoi ? demanda l'humain.

Il faisait décidément trop froid, mais il suspendit son mouvement pour aller chercher de quoi se couvrir dans sa salle de bain en entendant les mots de Mycroft.

– Tu ne t'es pas encore connecté sur internet aujourd'hui ?

– Non. Je dois aller voir quoi ?

– N'importe quoi. La vidéo est virale, tu la trouveras sur n'importe quel réseau social ou en top de visionnages de n'importe quelle plateforme d'hébergement de vidéo.

– Attends, Mycroft, tu me parles de quoi comme vidéo ? exigea de savoir le flic, sentant un frisson froid et désagréable faire naître une chair de poule sur sa peau. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement, cette nuit ?

– À neuf heures, on fait un debriefing avec mon équipe, si tu veux venir écouter.

– Non, je ne vais certainement pas attendre jusque-là pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, Mycroft. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cette vidéo ?

– Une mise à mort. Deux victimes, et deux bourreaux qui ont été tués, » lui répondit le demi-loup.

* * *

Mycroft lui avait expliqué en quelques phrases.

John avait contacté Molly Hooper, la veille, ce qui était une activité assez inhabituelle en soi pour que l'écoute sur laquelle son portable était placé soit étudiée en direct par les agents de Mycroft. Le demi-loup était passé chercher le médecin avant même de recevoir un message de lui et John avait compté très exactement sur ça.

Avec l'aide de Molly, Mycroft et John avaient décidé de convoquer Moriarty à un faux rendez-vous amoureux dans un café que le demi-loup connaissait bien, en milieu de soirée. La relation que Molly et lui entretenaient laissait supposer qu'il ne se méfierait pas.

Il s'était méfié. Peut-être s'était-il méfié de la même façon à chacun de leur rendez-vous. Peut-être avait-il eu le nez creux. Hier soir, John n'avait même pas pu arriver au café où il était censé rencontrer Moriarty à la place de Molly et expliquer qu'il voulait une protection contre Sherlock, à force de disputes. C'était un mensonge volontairement stupide pour que Moriarty se sente rassuré de l'avoir levé et qu'il se satisfasse de trouver un mouchard à détruire, si jamais ils arrivaient à l'extrémité où Moriarty serait en mesure de le faire fouiller. Sauf que John s'était fait enlever par quelqu'un qui n'était pas Moriarty alors qu'il n'était même pas dans la rue du restaurant et que l'équipe d'intervention potentielle de Mycroft n'était pas encore focalisée sur lui. Le lieu était bondé au moment de l'enlèvement, il y avait eu un mouvement de foule, mais rien qui permette de retrouver John et son ravisseur par les caméras de surveillance ni par les rares agents qui l'avaient suivi dès sa sortie de la voiture de Mycroft.

Aujourd'hui, à neuf heures et trente minutes, le bureau de Mycroft accueillait deux femmes et un homme que Greg ne connaissaient pas et qui faisaient leur rapport debout, tandis que John était assis dans le fauteuil de lecture à côté de la table basse avec la lampe Tiffany et que Sherlock, derrière le siège, tenait fermement le dossier entre ses longs doigts. Greg se demanda s'il avait conscience de l'ombre protectrice qu'il projetait sur John en cet instant.

Les deux hommes étaient arrivés un peu après neuf heures. Greg, pour sa part, s'était imposé une grosse demi-heure plus tôt, incapable d'attendre sagement chez lui. Il avait écouté Mycroft et les responsables des différents pôles qu'il avait mis en jeu au cours de la nuit commencer leur exposé. Quand John et Sherlock étaient arrivés, ils s'étaient rapidement faufilés jusqu'au fauteuil où le demi-loup avait assis d'autorité un John qui levait les yeux au ciel – Sherlock avait raison, cependant, estimait Greg : John avait une mine épouvantable. Le policier avait été surpris de voir que, si l'entretien s'était interrompu avec leur arrivée, c'était parce que toutes les attentions étaient captées par la dureté du regard de John. Sherlock, qui s'était placé derrière le fauteuil et le couvait de toute sa taille, protecteur, semblait effacé, étrangement calme et terne. John était une masse compacte d'une énergie aussi lasse qu'amère, en cet instant, et éclipsait le loup dont la volubilité habituelle avait disparu.

Lorsque vint le moment d'évoquer la soirée de la veille depuis son vécu, John soupira profondément.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre ce moment où je marchais et quand je me suis réveillé dans le… dans une camionnette ou un truc comme ça, expliqua-t-il avec une voix lasse.

– Une camionnette, oui, confirma une des femmes, la cinquantaine stricte, aussi élégante dans son tailleur que Mycroft l'était dans son costume sur mesure. On a retrouvé un utilitaire stationné à proximité de l'hôtel. C'est le leur. C'était.

Mycroft hocha la tête depuis son bureau contre lequel il était appuyé.

– Sherlock, appela-t-il, et son frère leva un regard interrogateur vers lui. On a encore quelques questions sur le risque que représente le réseau de Moriarty, maintenant qu'il a perdu sa tête. Nous avons pu identifier son sbire comme un mercenaire bien connu des services secrets mais ayant disparu depuis quelques années. Et cela nous a permis de mettre en lien un certain nombre de groupuscules qui pouvaient avoir un lien avec Moriarty, à travers lui. Ton avis sur la question ?

Le cadet des Holmes s'éloigna du fauteuil de John pour attraper la chemise en carton que Mycroft lui tendait. Il s'assit sans un regard pour personne sur le siège de son frère, derrière le bureau, et s'enterra sans un mot dans la lecture.

– John, continuez, s'il vous plaît. Vous seul détenez la suite immédiate de ce que Moriarty et son acolyte ont fait.

– Oui, acquiesça le médecin et Greg lui trouva un air assez misérable alors qu'il frissonnait, comme si le fait que Sherlock se soit éloigné de lui le laissait complètement désarmé. Je me suis réveillé, donc, j'avais déjà le… le casque sur la tête, je ne pouvais rien voir. Dès que Moriarty et l'autre type se sont rendu compte que j'étais réveillé, ils m'ont fait marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel, mais j'imagine que vous avez des caméras qui ont filmé ça…

– L'hôtel appartient à Sebastian Moran, l'acolyte en question. Les caméras qui auraient pu être placées entre le véhicule et l'entrée de l'hôtel étaient privées à l'hôtel. Il a été très facile de les couper sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, notamment vers vingt-trois heures, soit l'heure à laquelle vous avez vraisemblablement été dans la rue. Il n'y a d'ailleurs absolument aucun enregistrement des caméras de sécurité de l'hôtel, en ce qui concerne la soirée d'hier et cette nuit. C'est également ce qui a facilité la première rencontre entre Moriarty et vous : il n'est pas venu à cet hôtel par hasard, il savait que la sécurité ne l'ennuierait pas. Et il était vraiment très simple de neutraliser quelques chambres dans l'hôtel pour y placer des snipers, cette fois-là.

– Ok. On a marché jusqu'à l'hôtel, donc, il y avait l'alarme incendie qui était activée. Ça venait sûrement d'arriver parce que tout le monde sortait à ce moment-là, ça avait l'air d'être la panique. On a pris un ascenseur – je me suis fait la remarque que c'était étrange qu'ils fonctionnent alors qu'il y avait l'alarme. Puis on est arrivés sur le toit, ils m'ont attachés à une gaine d'aération, et… et on a attendu. J'ai essayé de lui dire que je venais chercher sa protection, mais il avait déjà trouvé le mouchard et il n'en avait rien à faire. Ça l'a seulement faire rire.

– Les ascenseurs ne marchaient plus, quand je suis arrivé, indiqua Sherlock sans détourner les yeux des documents qu'il avait éparpillés sur le bureau. Je suis monté par les escaliers. Et, la suite, vous l'avez en images. Les ascenseurs étaient de nouveau en état de marche quand on est descendus. À la fin.

John n'ajouta rien, son regard amer planté sur le sol de parquet, les doigts serrés sur les accoudoirs avec une telle force que ses articulations étaient blanches.

– J'ai besoin de toutes les informations que je peux avoir, Mycroft, reprit Sherlock. Tu as un vidéoprojecteur ? Je veux regarder l'enregistrement de cette nuit.

Greg vit le regard que John jeta vers son colocataire à cette demande. Il n'était pas évident de l'interpréter, mais le flic eut l'impression d'y percevoir de la détresse. Le médecin se reprit vite cependant, croisant les yeux de Greg un instant avant de fixer son regard, à nouveau dur, sur l'écran blanc qui descendait du plafond à la commande de Mycroft et dissimula une bonne partie du mur et des bibliothèques vernies face à eux. Les lourds rideaux de velours bordeaux furent tirés et les premières images apparurent.

Gregory n'avait pas vu la vidéo. Ce que Mycroft lui en avait raconté au téléphone plus tôt dans la matinée lui avait suffi. Alors il serra les dents quand il avisa le toit duquel le drone se rapprochait, tandis que l'angle se réduisait et qu'apparut la forme de John, prostrée au sol contre un tuyau qui courait le long du toit. Ce spectacle l'écœurait. Pire que ça, même. Ça le rendait malade. Il se sentait physiquement malade, alors qu'il voyait du dessus Moriarty qui menaçait John de son arme sans que l'humain n'en ait rien su sur le moment, tout ça sous l'œil impuissant de Sherlock.

Travailler sur des meurtres et rechercher activement un coupable suite à un acte de barbarie avait eu tendance à blinder le policier. Il avait côtoyé ce qu'il pouvait exister de plus cruel et noir en certains individus, avec une certaine fascination morbide évidemment, parce qu'il fallait au moins ça pour choisir ce métier et s'y plaire.

Cependant, assister, même de façon indirecte, à ce que John et Sherlock avaient vécu la veille le toucha plus encore que le sort des cadavres sur lequel on attendait de lui qu'il enquête. Ils connaissaient ces deux hommes, ils étaient avec lui dans cette pièce, aujourd'hui, il aimait le frère de l'un d'entre eux et il éprouvait une véritable affection pour eux. Il comprit soudain d'une façon très concrète, au plus profond de lui, pourquoi un agent qui avait connu une victime d'une façon ou d'une autre était écarté de l'enquête associée. Il regardait les images qui défilaient et il se sentait malade d'arriver après ça, de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'éviter ni pour l'écourter. Il aurait étranglé Moriarty de ses propres mains, en cet instant. Il n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait ressenti en visionnant cette vidéo dans le cas où l'un des deux colocataires ne s'en était pas sorti.

Greg tourna les yeux vers John. Le médecin maintenait son regard dur sur les images.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre son que le bourdonnement agaçant du drone, sauf quand une détonation avait déchiré la monotonie du grésillement, faisant sursauter toutes les formes qu'ils voyaient alors de côté, de même que le pilote du drone, vu l'embardée dans la vidéo en cet instant. Avoir le contenu des paroles de Moriarty n'était pas nécessaire, de toute façon.

Sur l'écran, la silhouette de John venait de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter le loup une première fois quand, dans le présent et le bureau de Mycroft, le véritable John Watson se leva en silence. Il se dirigea vers les lourds rideaux qui obscurcissaient la pièce et se glissa derrière l'un d'entre eux. Greg hésita à le suivre. Mais John voulait probablement un peu d'intimité, en cet instant, alors il resta face aux images, tentant de contenir les frissons qui agitaient son corps quand les dents du loup touchèrent manifestement le bras de John ; quand l'humain leva son arme sans tirer, une fois, deux fois… Quand il tira finalement et reçut le loup de plein fouet, et Greg avait beau savoir qu'il s'en était sorti, il avait beau avoir serré la main de ce même John miraculeusement indemne quelques minutes plus tôt, il sentit malgré tout son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, jusqu'à ce que l'angle de la vidéo montre que les seuls mouvements de l'enchevêtrement de membres et de fourrure sur l'écran avaient pour cause John qui tentait de se dégager du poids de la bête.

Et Moriarty, pendant ce temps, avait immobilisé Sherlock du canon de son arme pointé vers lui avec un immense sourire fou, parce que le demi-loup avait eu l'air d'être sur le point de courir vers le médecin… Moriarty remettait ensuite John sur ses pieds en l'agrippant par le col, John qui ne voyait toujours rien, et il l'amenait droit vers le bord de l'immeuble, au-dessus du vide, et il semblait le pousser autant que le retenir alors que le médecin s'accrochait tout autant à lui, son arme contre la gorge du loup, et « Mais tire, bon sang ! » avait envie de hurler Greg, avec cette certitude étrange, quand il voyait cette étreinte, que si John tombait, si Moriarty le poussait un peu plus en arrière, alors le criminel tomberait aussi et pourquoi n'achevait-il pas John de sa propre arme, à l'abri sur le toit, plutôt que de risquer de plonger avec l'humain ?

Greg sursauta réellement quand le troisième coup de feu de la vidéo perça à travers le bourdonnement du drone et, hypnotisé qu'il était par les images, il eut à peine le temps d'associer ce son au tir de l'arme tenue par John, que le corps de Moriarty basculait déjà dans le vide et que l'humain était violemment tiré en avant par Sherlock pour le ramener avec lui en sécurité, à plusieurs mètres du bord.

Revenant au présent de la pièce autour de lui, du parquet sous ses semelles et de l'atmosphère lourde et confinée qui n'était pas celle du haut d'un immeuble balayé par le vent, Greg s'aperçut qu'il transpirait lourdement, alors que sur l'écran, les images s'éloignaient du toit et du tas qu'y formaient John et Sherlock. Le flic secoua vaguement la tête et déglutit la boule dans sa gorge, puis il vit le regard de Mycroft sur lui et, comme John l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, il détourna les yeux des rayons lasers de son amant. Il les dirigea plutôt vers le fauteuil du bureau. Si Sherlock réclamait de revoir la vidéo pour s'assurer qu'aucun détail ne lui avait échappé, Greg ne resterait pas dans la pièce.

Sherlock n'était plus derrière le bureau, cependant. Le policier avait été pris par une telle fascination voyeuriste face à l'enregistrement qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le départ du demi-loup.

Dans le plus total des silences, la pièce fut rallumée et l'écran remonta dans le plafond. Sans lui demander son avis, des flash de ce que Greg venait de voir s'imposaient à sa mémoire. En forçant son regard à embrasser l'extérieur plutôt que ses propres pensées, il eut l'impression que chacune des autres personnes dans la pièce était confrontée à ses propres souvenirs des images. Eux avaient probablement dû visionner cette vidéo plus d'une fois. Peut-être même en direct, sans savoir quelle en serait l'issue…

– Comb… hum, commença-t-il avant de se racler la gorge alors le visage de tous les présents se tournait vers lui. On a une idée du nombre de personnes qui ont vu cette vidéo en direct ?

– Ce n'était pas du réel direct, le reprit Mycroft. Il y avait une dizaine de minutes de décalage entre les événements et la retransmission.

– Peu importe. Tu as très bien compris ma question.

– Beaucoup de monde, répondit un des collaborateurs de Mycroft. Une fenêtre pop-up s'est ouverte sur la majorité des appareils connectés à internet à l'heure où la vidéo a commencé à être relayée, contournant toutes les applications qui permettent d'éviter ce genre de gêne. Très vite, ceux qui ont compris ce qu'ils regardaient ont partagé l'adresse sur les réseaux sociaux. Je pense qu'on peut tabler sur un minimum de cinquante mille personnes. Mais ce n'est pas évident à estimer. Le nombre de visionnages, à cette heure-ci, a explosé. Ça fait le tour du monde.

Greg hocha la tête. Une partie de lui était égoïstement ravie d'avoir été endormi au moment où la vidéo était en ligne. Il ne put empêcher un regard vers les rideaux derrière lesquels il savait que John les entendait très certainement parler. Comme s'il avait intercepté ses pensées, Mycroft s'approcha du pan de velours en question et le tira sur quelques centimètres pour y jeter un coup d'œil, avant de l'ouvrir plus largement.

Greg vit alors que Sherlock y avait rejoint John. L'humain était tourné face à la fenêtre, regardant silencieusement la vie des passants dans la rue trois étages plus bas, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Le demi-loup se serrait contre son dos, ses bras passés autour du torse de John, le nez dans ses cheveux. Lui aussi avait les yeux perdus vers l'animation de la rue. John attendit encore une dizaine de secondes, immobile, comme si le rideau qui les cachait au reste de la pièce n'avait pas été soulevé, puis il tourna la tête vers Mycroft, sans chercher à déloger Sherlock.

– Comment réagit la communauté des loups au fait que j'ai à nouveau tué des personnes non humaines ?

Ce fut la femme qui avait parlé de l'utilitaire qui répondit :

– En vous exprimant un grand soutien et en étant outré par le comportement de cet individu envers vous. La dimension humain/loup n'a aucun impact, dans cette situation. La… nouveauté de votre première action à l'encontre d'un loup en pleine vendetta a, disons, joué en votre défaveur, l'année passée. Vous vous étiez attaqué à un loup alors que vous n'aviez rien à voir dans l'affaire entre lui et la jeune fille… Je ne dis pas que c'était une bonne raison pour la haine qui s'est abattue sur vous suite à cela, précisa-t-elle quand elle vit la grimace qui déforma les traits de John et qui devait ressembler à celle que Gregory sentait sur son propre visage. Simplement, la mise en scène abjecte qu'a partagée Moriarty cette nuit, avec ses règles expliquées sur la page qui retransmettait la vidéo comme si c'était un jeu, ou une émission de télé-réalité, a choqué absolument tout le monde. Sans compter que vous avez déjà largement ramené à votre avantage votre quotient de sympathie, grâce à votre blog dans lequel pas une seule phrase ne peut être utilisée pour vous faire passer pour un dangereux fanatique anti-loup, contrairement à ce qui avait été interprété lors de votre lupicide précédent. Vous n'avez donc rien à craindre des représentants de notre espèce, en ce qui concerne les événements de cette nuit. Au contraire.

John hocha la tête avant de tourner à nouveau le visage vers l'extérieur, apparemment satisfait de la réponse.

– Sherlock ? demanda alors Mycroft.

– Je confirme l'appartenance de ce drone à l'armée, au vu du type d'image et d'angle de vue, ainsi qu'au bruit des moteurs relativement furtifs, commença Sherlock, lui aussi sans lâcher son poste contre John, la tête tournée vers eux. À ce que j'en ai aperçu aussi, hier. Mais ça, vous devez le savoir puisque vous avez retrouvé le pilote cette nuit.

– Il n'était pas encore en état d'être interrogé, l'informa Mycroft.

– Un interrogatoire ne mènera à rien avec lui. Je te l'ai dit, il n'a rien à voir avec Moriarty. Il est tombé sous son influence indirecte il y a quelques mois et a ensuite opéré sous la contrainte, c'est évident : s'il était un mercenaire sans scrupule du type de Moran, il n'aurait pas filmé de la même façon. On voit un saut de la vidéo à chaque coup de feu, comme s'il avait sursauté, les mouvements du drone sont saccadés alors qu'il est entraîné pour le piloter… Une menace pesait sur lui pour qu'il filme et retransmette sur internet et il était aussi écoeuré par ce qu'il devait faire que nous de le voir. La menace pour lui s'est évanouie avec la mort de Moriarty. Il ne pourra lui-même t'apporter aucune indication supplémentaire. Par contre, les images montrent des personnes qui étaient présentes dans l'immeuble à différents étages, de façon fixe, alors que le bâtiment était censé être entièrement évacué ; il est évident que Moriarty a eu de l'aide pour tout mettre en place, pour s'assurer que personne d'autre que moi n'aurait l'idée de monter sur le toit, et caetera. Peut-être que ces images permettraient d'identifier ces personnes. Peut-être que ça vous apporterait des info complémentaires. Dans les pistes évoquées par ton dossier, il n'y en a que trois qui sont pertinentes : celle des autres hôtels, celle du colocataire de Moran – mais dépêchez-vous avant qu'il ait eu le temps de quitter le pays – et, surtout, celle qui emmène en Roumanie.

– À ta façon de le formuler, j'en déduis que tu me laisses ce travail.

– Pour l'instant, répondit Sherlock, ses bras toujours fermés autour de l'humain, sans plus les regarder. Laisse-moi quelques jours. Une semaine. Je te rejoindrai plus tard sur la question.

– Ce sera peut-être trop tard, le prévint Mycroft.

Son petit frère avait de nouveau le nez dans les cheveux de John, regardant dans la vitre, au-dessus de la tête blonde, le reflet de sa forme qui enlaçait l'humain dont les yeux étaient toujours sur les passants.

– Il y a des choses qui, peut-être, doivent être considérées comme des priorités, si on ne veut pas passer à côté.

Mycroft acquiesça silencieusement. Greg savait qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

John et Sherlock ne restèrent pas beaucoup plus longtemps. La voiture de Mycroft qui devait les ramener chez eux fut refusée. « Je veux marcher dans la rue, » avait dit John avec le premier sourire que Greg lui voyait aujourd'hui : timide et presque coupable, comme s'il réclamait un met d'un luxe invraisemblable. Sherlock s'était contenté de le suivre. Les agents de Mycroft partirent eux aussi rapidement pour explorer les pistes que Sherlock avait approuvées.

– Et toi ? demanda Mycroft.

– Tu ne peux pas prendre une journée de congé ? Je crois que je vais sécher le boulot, aujourd'hui, personnellement. M'inventer une maladie ou un truc comme ça, pour une fois. On n'a aucune grosse enquête en cours.

Le demi-loup lui envoya un sourire mince qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour moi d'être aux abonnés absents, répondit-il. Mais si tu voulais bien trouver un endroit où on pourrait s'enfuir ce week-end, je te promets de te suivre et, peut-être, d'oublier mon portable à la maison.

Gregory sourit. C'était sans doute le maximum de ce que Mycroft pouvait lui promettre, et c'était déjà beaucoup. Il fronça soudain les sourcils quand il réalisa :

– Mais, ce week-end… C'est Noël !

– Mh-mh, acquiesça Mycroft alors qu'il terminait de tirer et replacer correctement les longs rideaux dans leurs attaches en cordelettes assorties.

– Je n'ai… Je viens de réaliser qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines, je n'ai absolument pas pensé au moindre cadeau de Noël.

– Eh bien, je pense que tu peux honnêtement envoyer balader toute personne qui te reprocherait de ne pas avoir eu la disponibilité d'esprit ces derniers temps pour penser à des présents de Noël.

– Je parlais d'un cadeau de Noël pour toi, Mycroft.

– Gregory, l'interpella le demi-loup en s'arrêtant dans sa tâche pour le regarder. Un week-end loin de Londres avec toi, je pense sincèrement que c'est le meilleur cadeau que tu puisses me faire pour Noël.

L'humain acquiesça avec un sourire doux à l'intention de son amant.

– Je te vois, ce soir ? demanda-t-il en imaginant déjà le bain dans lequel Mycroft pourrait le rejoindre pour qu'il le délasse après de longues heures à pister ce que Moriarty laissait derrière lui.

– Oui. Pense à me verser un verre de vin, cette fois.

Il sourit un peu plus franchement et, contrairement à cette fois où Mycroft s'était retrouvé dans son bureau au Yard pour le soutenir suite à l'attaque qui avait hospitalisé John, quatre mois plus tôt, Gregory ne se demanda pas comment il avait osé approcher ce demi-loup à la fois terriblement raffiné et mal dégrossi. Aujourd'hui, il savait parfaitement pourquoi il l'avait voulu.

– Compte sur moi, » promit-il en prenant son manteau pour l'enfiler.

Mycroft le tint fermement contre lui quand Greg l'embrassa. Il était déjà assis à son bureau, en train de rassembler les feuilles que Sherlock avait laissées en plan lorsque le flic lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil en même temps qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Eeeeet c'est là que je vous quitte pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Je vous promets l'épilogue pour aussi bientôt que possible :) Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, et à très vite !**

Nauss


	28. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

« Bien sûr que nous venons, quelle question ! pestait Sherlock avec autant de mauvaise humeur que d'entrain.

– ''Quelle question'' ?! Tu as refusé de bouger pour les trois dernières enquêtes que je t'ai proposées ! Comment je suis censé savoir que celle-ci t'intéresserait ?

– C'est au moins un huit, Lestrade. Au moins. C'est inespéré. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la mine d'or potentielle que tu tiens entre tes doigts !

À la limite de son champ de vision, John vit le policier lever les yeux au ciel.

– On parle d'un triple ''suicide'' par pendaison dans une agence immobilière, Sherlock, pas d'un scénario pour un film à succès !

– Je pense que les esprits médiocres décideurs des histoires à donner en pâture aux ruminants qui nous servent de congénères y verraient un excellent scénario pour un film à succès, médita quelques secondes le détective, avant de revenir au présent et de laisser claquer sa voix : Bien, suffisamment perdu de temps, il faut qu'on arrive sur place avant que ton équipe de bras cassés ait eu le temps de faire ce qu'ils appellent du « travail » et m'esquinte ma scène de crime.

Toujours à la lisière du champ de vision de John, Greg, les mains dans les poches de sa veste de printemps, secoua la tête en soufflant. Le médecin vit aussi Sherlock qui enfilait son éternel manteau noir, en remontait le col – John sourit – et se précipitait hors de l'appartement.

Le soupir de Greg fut plus franc, cette fois.

– Il est toujours aussi reposant, à ce que je vois, commenta le flic.

– Un ange, acquiesça distraitement le médecin.

– Depuis quand il me tutoie ?

– Je sais pas, mais je trouve ça mignon qu'il te donne du « Lestrade-tu ». Je crois qu'il a commencé après le Morriatt.

John n'élabora pas plus. C'était sa façon d'évoquer l'événement qui avait failli le tuer. Il avait fallu qu'il l'utilise plusieurs fois pour réaliser qu'il avait involontairement contracté les mots Moriarty et Marriott, du nom de l'hôtel, en un seul.

– En même temps que tu as commencé à le sauter, quoi, plaisanta le flic.

Pour la première fois depuis que Greg était arrivé pour parler de sa nouvelle affaire, John leva les yeux de son écran pour lui adresser un lever de sourcil mi-amusé, mi-surpris.

– Pas littéralement « en même temps », que je sache, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je savais pas qu'on parlait de nos Holmes de compagnie en ces termes, ajouta-t-il, goguenard et plutôt ravi à cette idée, à vrai dire.

– On le faisait des quelques femmes qu'on trouvait intéressantes et qu'on voyait passer au bar, quand on est allés mater des matchs avant d'être avec nos Holmes. Je vois pas pourquoi les choses seraient différentes pour eux.

– Ça me va, ricana le médecin. Il y a Écosse-Italie, ce soir. On va parler comme des hommes des cavernes de nos mecs devant une bière ? Ça fait longtemps.

– Ça marche pour moi, approuva le flic, l'air presque surpris par cette proposition spontanée.

John vit à nouveau du coin de l'œil qu'il avait l'air d'hésiter à parler. Finalement, Greg se jeta à l'eau :

– Ça fait du bien de te retrouver, John, dit-il finalement.

Le médecin hocha la tête. Message compris. Il pensait la même chose, à vrai dire : avoir quelqu'un qu'il appréciait assez pour sortir dans un bar et boire des pintes avait été sympa à son retour à Londres, même si ç'avait été le flic qu'il avait rencontré après son lupicide. La menace plus concrète des loups et l'isolation qu'il s'était imposée lui avait arraché ces parenthèses de stabilité relative à un moment où les lois du monde qu'il connaissait se trouvaient bouleversée. Il anticipait avec beaucoup de plaisir l'idée de sortir ce soir et de discuter pendant les pub de choses et d'autres.

– Tu ne viens pas ? demanda finalement le policier en montrant la porte du menton, après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles John avait corrigé une faute d'accord qu'il venait de repérer sur son écran. Sherlock est sûrement déjà sur place.

– Si, si, attends, donne-moi une seconde. Voilà, sourit le médecin en cliquant fièrement sur le bouton ''Publier'' de son blog. C'est bon. »

Il observa rapidement le titre qui s'affichait, alors que paraissait son nouvel article, le premier depuis celui qui était censé servir d'appel à Moriarty. Sous ces grandes lettres indiquant « Deux mois après... », le début du texte était visible et les pixels laissaient lire : « Bon, je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de raconter exactement ce qui s'est passé, Morriatt, drone, loup sous forme animale, ce genre de choses. Vous avez sans doute tout lu dans la presse et pour une fois, je n'ai rien à ajouter à ce qui a été dit. MAIS j'ai de nouvelles enquêtes ! Il m'a fallu quelques semaines pour recommencer à poster parce... »

Le reste du texte sortait de l'écran, mais John l'avait lu et peaufiné à l'excès, ce premier récit depuis qu'il avait cloué derrière lui la menace des loups et retrouvé une vie normale aux côtés de Sherlock – aussi normale que puisse être une telle vie, du moins. Il connaissait donc parfaitement la suite de l'article dans laquelle il expliquait notamment le fait que sa reprise à mi-temps dans une clinique privée lui avait demandé un certain ajustement avant de trouver à nouveau le temps d'écrire les aventures dans lesquelles Sherlock n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de le traîner à nouveau.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de John qui avait autant apprécié sa présence indéfectible dans les jours qui avaient suivi le Morriatt que sa brusquerie habituelle. Comme si John n'était absolument pas devenu la petite chose fragile, soudain, que certains avaient voulu imaginer en conséquence à cet événement. Il avait eu besoin de quelques jours pour se remettre, oui. De même que Sherlock avait mis autant de temps pour retrouver sa brillance et son éclat. Mais ils s'étaient bien vite remis. Ensemble. De ces derniers points, John ne parlait bien sûr pas dans sa nouvelle publication.

Satisfait du rendu de son article, il saisit sa veste et précéda le policier dans le couloir.

En bas, dans la rue, un grand morceau de détective trépignait en les attendant. John sourit. Parce que, contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Greg, lui savait que si une chose était certaine, c'était que Sherlock ne partirait pas enquêter sans lui.

Il rejoignit l'homme et immisça sa main dans la sienne avant de déposer un bref baiser sur la moue impatiente de ses lèvres. Sherlock le laissa faire une demi-seconde avant de se tourner vivement vers la route pour interpeller un taxi. John fut enchanté de monter à sa suite en sachant que Lestrade démarrait sa propre voiture. Une nouvelle affaire les attendait, à dix minutes de là.

.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Ca y est les amis.**

 **Un merci infini pour votre lecture, votre suivi, vos encouragements, vos messages... Tout, quoi.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, je suis très heureuse si c'est le cas, et j'ai toujours l'espoir insensé de répondre bientôt à vos reviews.**

 **Je vous embrasse, aussi, et vous dis à je ne sais pas quand : je n'ai plus écrit de fanfiction depuis Le diamant et j'arrive à quelque chose qui ressemble à la fin d'un cycle en terme de lecture/écriture autour de Sherlock... En terme d'histoire de vie aussi. John et Sherlock (et les autres) ont été des compagnons de route indispensables pour moi pendant 3 ans, mais ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls maintenant, et moi aussi...  
** **Alors peut-être ceci est-il un adieu à l'auteure de Johnlock que j'étais. (ou peut-être qu'il y aura un jour une saison 5 pour alimenter à nouveau la machine à charbon, mais...)**

 **Valà ! C'était cool d'être à vos côtés en tout cas ! Merci pour ces moments de beau virtuel au milieu d'un réel qui n'était pas à la hauteur :)**

Nauss


End file.
